Espectro de Amor L1
by Lory Backon
Summary: Le había prometido matarlo, me lo había prometido a mi mismo. No era ya por lo que había sucedido, tampoco por que Sid fuera alguna caótica obra de Dios, no era por que quería que desapareciera... Ya era por amor. Libro 1 o de como Steph cayo en la oscuridad.
1. Nimiedades

Advertencias : Este relato contiene mucho lemon , algo de violencia y quizás la muerte de personajes (Aun no lo se).

Todos los personajes de este primer libro (L1) son originales.

CAPITULO 1: Nimiedades  
No era más que un chico común buscando libertad de movimiento . A buen tiempo su padre había fallecido y el había quedado al cuidado de su madre , en si siempre era un chico amable y sonreía cada que la oportunidad se lo permitía pero en su interior no podía sentir empatía hacia los demás ; no era que las personas a su alrededor le molestarán ya que se sabía consciente de que su necesidad por los demás era superior a lo normal , era sólo el hecho de que se sabía consciente de ello , necesitaba más que cualquier otra persona a los demás .  
Stephan era rubio y de cabellos medianamente largos , sus ojos eran lo opuesto a su caucásico físico , eran negro intenso , desde chico sus padres había temido que su hijo fuese completamente ciego debido a la extraña negrura de sus ojos , incluso habían visitado a varios doctores que de principio se alarmaban y mandaban una serie de estudios que se repetían una y otra vez y después de constatar que nada malo sucedía en sus ojos todo volvía a comenzar desde el principio . En cuanto a su rostro , aún guardaba sus complejos de la elemental con ese rostro de niña. Mejillas rosadas y tersa piel , una nariz respingada y debajo labios incomprensiblemente rosas , "Cara de niña " le decían en forma de burla los chicos . Cara de niña? Incontables veces se miro al espejo ,pero ya que el estaba acostumbrado a vivir con ese rostro ... Es varonil , pensaba , si muy varonil terminaba por convencerse sólo un rato y luego volvía a caer en eso de " cara de niña"  
A sus 21 años Stephan no era muy alto , apenas alcanzaba el 1,69 y conservaba sus esperanzas en crecer otros tres centímetros mínimo. Se decía que cuando rebasara el metro setenta se vería más rudo , seguro algo cambiaría en su vida , las personas altas ven todo con otra perspectiva . En cuanto a sus estudios había concluido con esfuerzos la preparatoria , detestaba estar en la escuela no soportaba estar sentado en un aula esperando que las gotas de sudor le rodarán por la frente en el verano o sentir las manos congeladas en el invierno , esas cosas además de que no era muy popular sino más bien bastante torpe y distraído , sus notas eran las exactas para pasar sin pena ni gloria las asignaturas y le molestaban sobremanera tener que ducharse después de educación física. No la escuela no era un sitio para el , demasiada gente , demasiados roces , muchas horas tratando de ser lo que no era. Por lo mismo Stephan sonrió un alivio enorme cuando se graduó de la preparatoria y aunque casi todos sus conocidos sentían pena por el ya que no había aplicado para una universidad pretextando falta de recursos lo que a los ojos de sus compañeros significaba el fin de su vida , pero para Stephan era una especie de liberación ... No más escuela!  
A su madre le había dicho que había sido rechazado de tres universidades de Londres , su faramalla había llegado a tal punto que se había auto mandado cartas de rechazo falsas.  
Su primer día libre de vacaciones fue tan espectacular como lo pensó de quedo en casa escuchando la radio , su música favorita? Ninguna en especial ,sólo era un pequeño gozo cuando se sorprendía cantando cualquier letra , sólo le gustaba dejarse llevar por el ritmo , tarareaba las melodías , ese día vio cualquier cosa que se transmitió el la televisión , también comió en demasía , su madre preparo pasta italiana y carne ,demasiada suerte! Para las siete de la noche estaba de vuelta en cama .  
Al segundo día su madre antes de irse a trabajar le dijo las palabras que menos deseaba escuchar :  
\- Steph tienes que conseguir un trabajo.  
Le dio un par de hojas de vida , algunas libras , acaricio su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos con ternura y desaprecio por la puerta dejando a su hijo completamente insatisfecho .  
Sólo logro evadir una semana el asunto del trabajo pero no más . Al lunes siguiente se encontró trajeado por la mañana comiendo cereal y leche y deseando que algún suceso inesperado sucediese como un rayo o un meteorito que parará la vida de Londres pero nada sucedió.  
Justo a las nueve y media se hallaba en la estación de Waterloo próxima a la zona de South Bank . Una entrevista tras otra , tras otra , tras otra siempre terminando con un "Nosotros te llamaremos " , quizás una sonrisa falsa entre otras cosas y luego salía por la puerta suspirando .  
\- de cualquier manera no parecía un empleo para mi - Se decía regodeándose de su mala suerte . Pero no era realmente que Stephan tuviera mala suerte , ni siquiera se sabía si a ciencia cierta eso había influido , eran sus respuestas flojas en las entrevistas , a veces su excesiva y brutal honestidad cuando le preguntaban si de verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer el trabajo o sobre su disponibilidad de tiempo, Stephan se encogía hombros , hacia un gesto pensativo y decía :  
\- no lo se! Tendría que ver...  
Las respuestas exactas que lo mandaban a la banca una y otra vez. También su hoja de vida no era de mucha ayuda , no tenía experiencia en nada de nada , no tenía más estudios que la preparatoria y no tenía más intereses que los comunes a un anciano de 70 años , ósea ver televisión y estar en casa recostado .  
Después de las doce del día que aún seguía nublado Stephan saco de sus bolsillos un sándwich aplastado de salami.  
\- se aplasto! - dijo resignado y se dejo caer en una banca del Bernie Spain Garden  
Pensaba que no estaba tan mal llevaba seis entrevistas que " Potencialmente le llamarían" pero el sabía leer entre líneas y no le molestaba para nada ser rechazado , casi toda si vida había transcurrido de esa manera. Después de terminar su almuerzo y ver el cielo grisáceo decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa estaba exhausto.  
Esa semana no hubo suerte según le indicaba a su madre que hacia como que le creía , amaba a su hijo y nunca le molestaba su presencia en casa , pero tenía en mente que ella no sería eterna y debía asegurarse de que su pequeño rubio sabría defenderse en caso de que ella faltase . Pasaron dos semanas más sin suerte , una tarde la madre de Stephan regreso más temprano de lo usual .  
\- Steph! Buenas noticias - anuncio - la hija de Bernard que es cuñada del sobrino de la mama de Gabrielle... Recuerdas a Gabrielle verdad? - pregunto colocando su abrigo en el perchero y encontrando a su hijo completamente sumido en sus sueños tumbado en el sillón de la sala , en posición fetal y con las manos metidas en los muslos, como una señal de que seguro tenía frío , el televisor se encontraba encendido y la pequeña mesa de te que estaba enfrente había restos de palomitas y dulces.  
-Steph!- dijo lanzando un suspiro , se sentó a su lado y le miro . Stephan era muy hermoso, incluso no sabía de donde había sacado ese físico - Steph!  
Este se revolvió un poco , pero no se despertó sólo se giró y su madre término por ceder , se miraba adorable como cuando era un niño pequeño. Para cuando Stephan se despertó por el hambre que sentía ese olor lo guió hasta el desayunador de la cocina .  
\- pero... Que haces aquí mama!?  
Miro el reloj que marcaba las cuatro en punto , cosa más rara ya que su madre siempre salía del trabajo a las seis y llegaba entre las siete y las siete y cuarto .  
\- aquí vivo , gracias por preguntar! Ahora ve a lavarte , la comida era lista pero ahora ve a lavarte!  
Este obedeció aún perezoso y luego de lavarse se sentó a comer el guiso. Estofado de carne y vegetales , una crema de espinacas , algo de ensalada. No prestaba mucha atención a la plática de su madre , aún estaba adormilado , sólo se había levantado por que sentía hambre .  
\- lo escuchaste Steph? No es maravilloso ? Ya casi tienes trabajo!  
Anuncio su madre mientras a este le caía la noticia como agua helada.  
\- pero... Como? Quién?  
\- no escuchaste lo que te dije de Gabrielle?  
\- Gabrielle?  
\- si! Gabrielle!  
\- que hay con el?  
\- Steph , Gabrielle es chica , acaso ya no la recuerdas ?  
\- ah! Lo siento , continúa !  
\- ella trabaja en un centro de servicios telefónicos y me su madre que ella le dijo que necesitaban de un ayudante no se para que trabajo , así que le comenté que andabas en busca de trabajo y que no habías encontrado nada aún! Así que le dijo a Gabrielle y ella intercedió por ti ! No es maravilloso? Te tienes que presentar mañana mismo a las nueve , la dirección la tengo anotada en la agenda .  
\- pero mama!- se quejó Stephan mientras levantaba su plato en señal de que deseaba más guiso .  
\- vamos Steph no es como que vayas a dedicarte a eso toda tu vida pero de algo debes comenzar!  
Su madre siguió hablando excitada ante " El mundo de posibilidades" que según ella se abrían para su hijo en tanto Stephan se concentró en la comida , esa fabulosa noticia no le tenía para nada animado.  
Al día siguiente muy temprano el rubio ya se hallaba en Oxford Street ,la dirección pertenecía al enorme centro de negocios , un edificio de cristales nublados que reflejaban el cielo londinense .  
Piso 5 , doblar a la izquierda y en el mostrador de servicio indicar a la recepcionista que tenía una cita muy importante con el señor Montgomery, según había escrito su madre en el colorido papel con las instrucciones.  
La recepcionista una ropa larguirucha y escuálida de cabellos negros , enarco una ceja y olímpicamente lo mandó a sentar.  
\- espere ahí! - dijo aburrida , este obedeció deseando una vez más ser rechazado y poder volver pronto a casa , estaba deseoso de un razón de cereal afrutado. En tanto los minutos pasaban lentos y parecía que todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer y estaba seriamente apurado por ir de un lugar a otro ; Steph dio un enorme suspiro y froto un par de veces sus manos.  
Jóvenes galantes encorbatados y damas entaconadas en rascacielos que deformaban sus pies desfilaban delante de el de aquí para allá.  
"Todo el mundo tiene algo que hacer " pensaba y al mismo tiempo sentía una pereza enorme , el no deseaba lucir así , sólo quería estar en su casa.


	2. Cara de niña

CAPITULO 2: Cara de niña.  
\- señor Hotcherfield es un placer! Pase por favor , el señor Montgomery hace rato que se desocupo y espera por usted!  
\- gracias señorita Grace.  
Fue lo que escuche antes de despabilarme por completo , era un asco. Seque la comisura de mis labios con el puño de la camisa sin percatarme de los mirones , había pasado ya media hora desde la hora citada y yo seguía esperando! Esa maldita recepcionista!  
En cambio ella sonreía feliz mientras observaba a un tipo alto y pálido ataviado con un traje a su medida color negro y una camisa blanca que se miraba costaba una fortuna . El tipo tenía el cabello castaño, estaba bien peinado , ni un cabello fuera de su lugar pero no parecía tener pegote en el cabello , era un efecto raro. Me pareció gracioso pensar" Cara de niña" ya que sus finas facciones dejaban eso en mi pensamiento , este de repente me hecho una mirada como si hubiese adivinado lo divertido de mi pensamiento , sus ojos eran todo lo contrario a su femenino y delicado rostro , eran feroces ! Tanto que me había dejado más petrificado con su mirada que por los siete monigotes a su alrededor que le cuidaban . Su mirada fue un impacto que me dejo afectado por unos instantes más incluso cuando el ya había desaparecido por uno de los pasillos. Para cuando me repuse ye dirigí hacia donde estaba esa escuálida mujer detrás de su mostrador que aún de saboreaba la fragancia que había dejado aquel muchacho , yo la imite y comprendo por que lo hacia . Un olor delicioso circulaba aún por la recepción , no me pareció una fragancia conocida , no se parecía a la marca de algún perfume o colonia que yo conociese pero no era raro ya que ese " cara de niña " se miraba tan fino que no esperaba conocer alguna de esas marcas caras . Raspe mi garganta un par de veces y dije:  
\- disculpe pero yo tenía una cita con el señor Montgomery desde antes que ese caballero al que ha dejado pasar antes que a mi!  
Está dejo de bobear y me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva por haberle cortado sus fantasías nasales.  
\- no! No es verdad! - dijo con recelo.  
\- si! Si lo es! - repuse de igual forma  
\- y usted es?- respondió mirándome de arriba hacia abajo .  
\- ya le había dicho ! Me llamo Stephan ...- fui interrumpido por ella.  
\- ah! Si, si! El que viene a ocupar el puesto de asistente de café!  
\- asistente de... Café? - repetí la pregunta .  
\- si! Si! Espere ahí sentado en lo que el señor Montgomery termina de atender a un importante empresario  
\- pero yo llegue antes ! - proteste.  
\- mire usted- dijo tratándose mantener el control sobre su persona - el señor Hotcherfield es un importante empresario cada minuto de su tiempo es valiosisimo , entonces usted comprenderá que cada minuto de su tiempo vale millones para las industrias Moonlight , en cambio respóndame cuanto pierde usted por sentarse ahí unos segundos más?  
\- ese tipo es de las empresas Moonlight?  
\- si señor ! Es el presidente y sobrino favorito del dueño de las empresas Moonlight .  
Me aleje del lado de la serpiente escuálida que fungía de recepcionista y me senté en mi sitio nuevamente ; estaba anonadado de la sorpresa , ese no era más que apenas un veinteañero venido a más pero... Era presidente ? Y no cualquier presidente ; era presidente de las empresas Moonlight , las cuales eran una de las empresas más y mejor cotizadas , pilares fundamentales de la economía londinense . Las empresas Moonlight habían sido fundadas hace siglos , nadie sabía con exactitud cuando pero todo el mudo sabía que estas se manejaban en más de diez sectores de construcción , vivienda , materias como aceros y aluminios etc. También en la industria automotriz y aeronáutica , bueno en si en cualquier sector de la ingeniería y es que eran tantas sus ramas que no había algo que no llevara el sello de las industrias Moonlight , una monstruosidad de empresa que se había comido a otras tantas a través de los años , y ahora resultaba que era manejada a su antojo por un veinteañero cara de niña? Que tipo de vida llevaría? Seguro el si había asistido a la universidad, pero a que tipo de universidad? Seguro una extrajera , la más cara? Que hubiera sido de mi si yo...  
\- Hey! Hey! Pssst! Despierte!  
Sentí un tacto frío en la mejilla , me pareció apenas un cosquilleo y luego esa voz suave y aterciopelada que dijo :  
-despierta cara de niña!  
En cuanto escuche mi viejo apodó reacciones de inmediato abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrándome con aquel hermosa rostro y esos ojos!  
Eran de un color miel , tan resplandecientes y claros que me parecieron como ámbar reluciente , sus dientes blancos que se asomaban en esa sonrisa eran más que perfectos y la piel de su rostro se me figuro al mármol caro de las lápidas de los ricos .  
\- ah!  
\- creo que te llaman por allá- apunto con su fino dedo a la desgarbada recepcionista - vamos cara de niña !  
Seguía estúpidizado con su rostro cuando este se incorporó y alzó una ceja dejando ver sus sonrisa de suficiencia .  
\- allá! - insistió y luego dio media vuelta y me dejo ahí sólo y atontado.  
\- osh! - escuche quejarse a la horrible mujer que estabas que impaciente - el señor Montgomery lleva minutos esperándole !  
El aire flotaba con ese perfume de nuevo , intente retenerlo en mi y conteste .  
\- pues yo llevo más de una hora ! No es educado !  
Proteste y me pase directo a la oficina que ella me señalo , la dichosa oficina estaba vacía , tenía uno de esos modernos escritorios de formas curiosas , unas sillas muy comidas y grandes ventanales por donde se pasara a una espléndida vista de la cuidad nublada . Hubiese sido una espléndida vista si nos hubiéramos encontrado en un país más tropical , quizás con el mar enfrente ; pero estábamos en la vieja y nublada cuidad de Londres .  
\- disculpa por haberte hecho esperar  
Dijo una voz que cerró la puerta tras de mi , un hombre de 40 , 45 años me rebaso y se situó delante de mi en su silla .  
\- vienes por el empleo de asistente de café verdad?  
Asentí a lo estúpido ya que me había olvidado de que ese era el puesto que la odiosa de la recepcionista había mencionado .  
\- me dijo Gabrielle , que habías sólo concluido la preparatoria y lamento que sea el único puesto que pueda ofrecerte muchacho pero por ahora es lo único que tengo disponible ...  
Este continuo hablando de los detalles del puesto , el señor Montgomery era una persona común y corriente , nada que ver con el veinteañero de hace unos instantes ; su piel ya se miraba afectada por la edad , su barba dejaba asomar algunas canas y sus ojos estaban enmarcados por esas arrugarás tan curiosas que siempre preocupaban a las mujeres , pero el tenía un rostro muy varonil así como sus manos , gruesas y grandes .al fin de cintas termine tomando el empleo sin mucho ánimo ya que estaba seguro que pasaría lo esperado . Un par de semanas y me botarían después de todo yo nunca había servido café . El sueldo no estaba mal 300 libras por seis horas de lunes avienes así que me dije ...bah! Por que no? Nada puede criar por trabajar unas sanas y si me canso le busco cualquier pretexto y acabo!  
Me ahórrate el relato de lo contenta que se puso mama por aquello del empleo a pesar de que sería servidumbre , me enfocare en relatar que la primera semana casi me hallaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo de quedar desempleado nuevamente debido a lo desastroso que fue !  
Rompí un número excesivo de tazas , equivoque órdenes , derrame líquidos hirviendo sobre un par de personas , todo fue fatal.  
Las semanas posteriores no mejoraron mucho pero logre no quemar vivo a nadie!


	3. Gabrielle

CAPITULO 3 :Gabrielle  
\- no Gabrielle esto no puede seguir así , el tío simplemente no da una , no le interesa ni el trabajo , ni aprender!  
\- Steph es estúpido pero no es malo Ed! Demasiado estúpido pero vamos!  
\- demasiado , demasiado estúpido parar gustó!- dijo en un tono tajante.  
\- por favor ...dale una semana más si?  
Este frunció aúnas el ceño y se llevo la mano derecha a la barbilla ,  
\- sabes que en una semana más acabara con nuestras tazas verdad?  
\- no! Con ninguna taza más!  
\- lo prometes?  
Asentí semi-segura de mis palabras , aunque no podía garantizarlas al cien por ciento , este puso los ojos n blanco y dijo resignado.  
\- está bien! - pronuncio con pesar - sólo por que era muy dulce Gabrielle pero ese chico no merece que intercedas por el ! No será que...  
\- nada de eso - interrumpí - no generes ideas absurdas Steph es un crio para mi!  
Había logrado que Steph se que dar una semana más pero no definitiva las cosas tenían que cambiar . Me aleje de mi puesto para buscarle y hablar , le conocía desde bebe me agradaba a pesar de ser un chico flojo y sin aspiraciones . Físicamente definitivamente era muy lindo sólo esa manía suya por traer el cabello enmarañado y vestir con lo primero que se encontraba era lo que le restaba atractivo . Todas en el centro de servicio gustaba en silencio de Steph , el día que entro nadie podía quitarle la mirada de encima , lucía divinamente lindo y coqueo en ese traje negro que le quedaba un poco grande , claro que las cosas cambiaron en cuanto le tiró el café encima a Paul , trajo un expresso a Gina y rompió la taza preferida de Frederick hecha a mano por sus hijos el día del padre . Se le tachó de idiota y de ahí en adelante se le calificó de oso baboso o de cafetonto.  
Le encontré sentado en la sala de descanso de empleados ,comiendo nueves de sus bolsillos e inmediatamente me vio y dijo:  
\- ya sucedió lo inevitable cierto?  
\- no seas dramático Steph!  
\- no soy dramático - dijo alegremente .  
\- quizás eso sea lo que me preocupe ... Entonces? - le inquirí.  
Este se metió a la boca un puñado de nueces y retomo la palabra como si el mero hecho de comer mientras hablara no fuera un acto asqueroso .  
\- sabemos que vienes a decirme que me echaron ! Yo nosotros bueno en esto , bueno en esto ni en ninguna otra cosa !  
\- ahí está el melodrama nuevamente.  
Este sitio pícaramente , aún tenía los retos de un niño pequeño .  
\- y bien?  
Suspire y mire hacia el puso , Steph quizás era muy guapo pero era un caso perdido. Mire mis tacones , estaba sentada a su lado y podía oler aún las nueces en sus bolsillos .  
\- tienes una semana más Steph! Pero... No puedes quemar a nadie , matar a nadie! Herir a nadie y no puede salir herida ninguna taza entendiste?  
\- entendido! - dijo y luego se hecho un puñado de nueces a la boca .  
\- podrás hacerlo ? En verdad podrás lograrlo?  
\- si por supuesto! - dijo de una goma apenas perceptible por la comida en su boca .  
\- Steph?  
\- lo intentare , está bien?  
\- Steph esto es serio!- le mire con impaciencia.  
\- no lo se! Quizás! Sabes que no deseó lastimar a nadie es sólo que ... Siempre sucede algo inesperado !  
\- Steph ! - le recrimine- debes entender que esto es importante!  
\- se que es importante pero ...- suspiro tan Honda y sentidamente que comprendí que no mentía- es sólo que vamos Gabrielle , ambos sabemos que no lo lograre !  
Una empleada de limpieza entro en la sala y le dijo :  
\- pero muchacho andan como locos allá afuera buscándote! Vamos ! Vamos! Hay docenas de personas que desean café!  
\- Steph ! - le recrimine una vez más - acaso no estabas en tu descanso?  
Este negó con la cabeza y se levantó .  
\- sólo tenía algo de hambre !  
Los colores se me subieron al rostro , ese niño iba a matarme !  
\- Steph! - le interrumpí antes de que siguiera su camino a la puerta y este se detuvo y giro 180 grados - sólo necesitas un cambio de actitud , piensa que es lo que deseas si? Se que puedes hacerlo bien , por favor ten confianza!  
Este sólo se limitó a asentir y desapareció a un paso tan calmado , en cambio el centro telefónico se volvía un caos descafeinado.  
Esa semana no hubo ningún accidente , quizás un par de órdenes equivocadas pero tazas y persona sobrevivieron , Steph no se había huelo el empleado modelo que la empresa necesitaba pero al menos la vida de nadie ni la integridad de nada corrían peligro ahora .  
Pasaron un par de meses cuando algo maravilloso e increíblemente incongruente llego a mis oídos . La oficina andaba como loca ya que Lars el mensajero había misteriosamente resbalado con unas cascaras de cacahuates que se hallaban a lo largo del pasillo que conducía a la cafetería , donde por supuesto se servía y distribuía el café al centro telefónico... Sobraría decir que está era el área de trabajo de mi querido Steph.  
Intente pensar de manera positiva hasta que mi jefe Ed Lacely me mandó llamar.  
\- estas enterada de lo de Lars?  
Asentí , tenía el corazón en un nudo.  
\- sabes que el señor Montgomery ha mandado llamar al muchacho por lo de Lars ?  
Me quede callada , no era novedad que a Ed le desagradara Steph . Más bien en realidad nunca le agrado.  
\- y bien? - dijo expectante .  
\- y bien? - le respondí , sin entender que tenía que ver yo en todo aquello.  
\- no se! - se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su escritorio - sólo pensaba que tendrías una opinión al respecto!  
\- no ! No la tengo ! O bueno quizás si...- medite un poco el asunto y luego proseguí- creo que si Steph lo hizo y lo corren por ello habrán actuado bien ; siempre y cuando tengan pruebas de ello! Pero si no lo hizo y lo corren habrán cometido una injusticia ; también pienso que tu crees que yo se sí lo hizo o no y te mueres de ganas por que le echen de aquí por que es evidente que no le soportas Ed !  
Este me miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro hondamente .  
\- vaya! Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa pésima impresión de mi Gabrielle!  
\- vamos Ed sabes que te adoro , pero todo el centro sabe que no soportas al cafetonto- dije rematando lo último.  
\- te enoja eso Gabrielle? - le cuestiono con amabilidad .  
\- no!- dije devolviéndole la amabilidad al hablar - no pretendo que Steph te agrade Ed , ni quiero que te lleves con el a la fuerza , es sólo que tampoco quiero que tu pretendas ponerme en su contra por que no pasara! Sabes de la mejor manera que te quiero Ed y que te agradezco demasiadas cosas pero entiende que me agrada Steph y eso es por que le conozco desde siempre !  
Me levanté y me sitúe justo detrás de el en un intento de comunicarle mi sentimientos me incline y le pase los brazos juntándolos en su pecho , colocando mi mejilla al lado de la suya y sintiendo su barba que aún se sentía corta y suave.  
\- no seas tonto Ed ! No debes tener de Steph ya te he dicho que es estúpido pero no malo!  
Este asintió y tomó con una de sus años las mías que se hallaban juntas y entrelazadas.  
\- descuida - dijo en un tono sereno -no le van a echar. El señor Montgomery le va a hacer el reemplazo de Lars , ese pequeño estúpido le convidó a una empleada de limpieza las jueves , está de las comió y hecho la basura en uno de sus bolsillos , este estaba roto y por ahí se coló el rastro de jueves con el que resbalo Lars !  
Me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me alivió lo que me dijo, me sentí alegre por Steph por alguna razón que no sabía cual era , quería que se quedara a trabajar a mi lado en la empresa y secretamente desee que la relación entre Ed y Steph mejorara.  
Los meses se sucedieron y el otoño llegaba a Londres , Lars se reincorporaría apenas la próxima semana ; en tanto Steph no había avanzado mi un poco no había retrocedido , ser mensajero era una de esas funciones que cumplía medianamente bien. Las primeras semanas del mes se le miraba contento , pero todo se volvía un caos cuando llegaba el cierre del mes , entonces la torpeza de Steph se hacía presente a todo lo que daba. Paquetes por aquí y por allá , este se caía de sentón al piso por la torpeza de llevar tantos que obstaculizaban su vista y zaz! Al suelo! Entre el y Ed seguía habiendo un resentimiento inquebrantable , aunque este sentimiento sólo viajaba en una vía y era la de Ed.  
En cambio Steph sólo tenía un resentimiento y era que había días en el cierre del mes que salía más tarde debido a las entregas de último minuto.  
Noviembre era uno de los meses más pesados debido a la cercanía con el terrorífico diciembre , que era el mes donde había menos personal sino también era un mes de cierres y balances ; todo el mundo hacia el trabajo que había evitado hacer durante el año.  
Era la víspera del día de brujas , Ed estaba en la oficina del señor Montgomery arreglando unos asuntos antes de partir a su casa , yo lo esperaba en la ya vacía recepción pues pasaban de las 18:30 y un pendiente de último minuto había surgido y no era nada despreciable como siempre pasa cuando hay mucho dinero en juego , la urgencia apremia!  
Entonces le vi entrar desganado y comiendo semillas de girasol mientras bostezaba .  
\- Steph que haces aquí?  
\- Gabrielle! - dijo perezoso y mimado- ya casi le iba cuando me interceptaron la salida a todas bruces , indicándome que el señor Montgomery deseaba verme . Espero no haya una entrega !  
\- tus esperanzas serán destruidas Steph. La hay! Una muy urgente ! Creo son unos contratos.  
\- no! - cholo este e hizo un puchero tan infantil que me enterneció .  
\- oh si! - le dije sarcástica - felicidades Steph te vas a graduar con honores en el mundo de los adultos responsables que trabajan!  
Este me fusilo con la mirada y luego la puerta de la oficina del señor Montgomery crujió para dejar paso a la figura de Ed , que al vernos le hecho una mirada fría a Steph peo este ni siquiera se dio por enterado debido a que la voz del señor Montgomery le llamaba desde el interior .  
\- y bueno ? - dije  
\- y bueno? - respondió Ed aún con el seño fruncido.  
\- vamos Ed , nos vamos ya o tengo que esperar a que termines tu rabieta?  
Este paso sus manos por mi cintura y dijo:  
\- espera un segundo más , olvide algo más en la oficina!  
Pude los ojos en blanco y este salió disparado había su lugar . Las luces se apagaron en el recito y sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo , no era supersticiosa nunca lo había sido pero presentía algo malo , algo terrible que pasaría está noche .  
\- boo! - dijo en un grito ese idiota de Steph.  
Yo grite horrorizada mientras aquel rubio idiota reía a carcajadas .  
\- eres una niña asustadiza ! - dijo aún ahogado en risas .  
\- y tu un idiota sin remedio Steph ! Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! - le exigí  
\- no prometo nada ! - dijo intentando retomar la compostura de nuevo , yo en tanto recobraba el aliento y le espere.  
\- no tenía que hacer una entrega ?  
\- si! Estoy esperando al chofer!  
\- chofer?- dije admirada .  
\- si supongo que está entrega es importante , el señor Montgomery me dijo que no quería ningún desvío que era imprescindible la entrega ! Muy pero muy importante!  
Reflexione unos segundos y le dije:  
\- ah ya comprendo! Entonces debes cumple bien tu cometido y luego ve con cuidado a asa quieres?  
\- a que viene eso?- dijo en tono de burla .  
\- hoy es la víspera de noche de brujas y el tráfico se pone pesado!  
\- vaya! Vaya! - afirmo el con aire pícaro - hasta una abuelita como tu recuerda que fecha es hoy?  
\- no soy tan anciana como me hacer ver Steph ! Sólo te llevo siete años! Además si llegas muy tarde tu madre se preocupara!  
El sonrió y entonces Ed apareció de regreso ; venía contento pero su expresión cambio en cuanto vio a lo acompañante , se rasco la frente en señal de desesperación y me miro.  
\- vámonos! - dije a Ed y luego voltee a ver a Steph y le dije en tono de hermana mayor - cuando finalices la entrega ve directo a casa , la noche de brujas es peligrosa!  
El asintió con otro de sus gestos infantiles y se sentó en una silla de un cubo culo a esperar a medias luces , Ed me apretó contra el y nos dirigimos a la salida a pasos presurosos.  
\- ve a casa con cuidado Steph ! - grite en forma imperativa alejándole en compañía de Ed.


	4. Primer paso

CAPITULO 4: Primer paso  
No me sentía como antes , las noches de brujas de la niñez eran absolutamente fantásticas y misteriosas, llenas de magia y ese encanto místico sobrenatural ; en cambio ahora eran fastidiosas . Lo que más anhelaba era llegar a casa a ver el especial de películas de miedo que transmitirían por televisión con un plato de cereal tirado en el sillón . Seguro mama ya estaría en su habitación pero yo aún me encontraba atrapado en el tráfico de  
Al cabo de las siete y cuarenta llegamos a la sede de las industrias Moonlight , la orden del señor Montgomery había sido " entrega este paquete en recepción y luego pide audiencia en la oficina de la dirección general , anunciare con la secretaria del señor Hotcherfield y dile que tienes un comunicado del señor Montgomery para el señor , es indispensable que esta será sólo quede en manos del director ! Sólo en sus manos entendiste?  
Había sido tan claro y repetitivo en sus órdenes como aburrido . El edificio era enorme y muy a la altura de las empresas Moonlight , enormes ventanales cristalizados , 17 pisos , elevadores modernos , una recepción asombrosa y yo que creía que el edificio donde yo trabajaba era lindo pero en comparación de este era algo corriente. La amable y perfilada recepcionista parecía una modelo sacada de una pasarela francesa , sentía deseos de cambiarla por la malhumorada y desgarbada que teníamos . Recibió el paquete y son hacerme esperar me condujo frente al enorme lobby de recepción en el piso 17 , el cual todo completo pertenecía al gerente de la industrias Moonlight . Un lobby enorme de mármol blanco decorado al estilo antiguo británico , la secretaria del director era una mujer de unos 50 años quizás pero le pareció tan hermosa que incluso me sonroje al verla . Acaso está empresa sólo contrataba personas hermosas? Está me pidió aguardar coco minutos ya que el señor Hotcherfield estaba finalizando una llaga importante. Le pregunte por el baño y este me señalo un pasillo al cual me dirigí y me encontré con un baño enorme y tremendamente limpio , impecable era poco decir y además tan lujoso que sentía era pecado orinar ahí! Más bien me hubiera gustado tomarle fotos y mandarlas a una revista de decoración pero tenía la urgencia de orinar y el baño era para eso su principal función .  
Después de descargar todo me sentías relajado , salí y me lave con ese jabón perfumado pensando que algún día compraría uno paraíso casa son importar el costo ! Seguro mama de la pasaría lavándose una y otra vez para disfrutar del aroma . Moría de ganas de regresar a mi casa y el hecho de que esto estuviera a punto de suceder me puso de buen humor. Sólo entrega esa carta en las mismas manos del director cuando ese aullido me saco de mis felices pensamientos ...  
\- imbécil! Mil veces imbécil! Me has roto la nariz!  
Un rostro ensangrentado se me plantó en frente , un tipo masculino y de rostro bien cuidado se encontraba tendido en el piso intentando proteger su nariz que chorreaba sangre .  
De prisa nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba la secretaria que al verlo palideció y en una voz muy queda me dijo :  
\- el señor lo está esperado ! Descuide intentare arreglar esto!  
Asentí y ella me indico la enorme puerta de madera que era la entrada a la dichosa oficina donde mi trabajo se vería culminado . El hombre me lanzo un par de insultos más y sólo pude disculparme por los percances ocasionado a su nariz .  
Atravesé el umbral de la puerta y note como la oficina no contaba con ninguna luz que la iluminara , debajo había una moqueta suave y a los lado enorme estantes atestado de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo , incluso había una escalerilla con ruedas para alcanzar los más altos . Del lado derecho había un pequeño tapanco con escaleras de cristal donde se hallaba situada una figura juvenil enfundada en un traje.  
\- has traído la carta de Charles verdad cara de niña?  
Reaccione inmediato frente a sus agobiantes palabras "cara de niña", este giro 180 grados pero aún no distinguía bien su figura , la enorme oficina apenas era alumbrada por los destellos de la cuidad . La figura se movió con una gracia felina y hostil , bajo las escaleras con un sigilo imposible y entonces fue sólo cuando vi esos ojos color miel feroces adorna dos de unas pestañas enormes y largas . Que tío ! Era el mismo de aquella vez!  
\- a quién demonios esperabas cara de niña ?- dijo , las piernas me temblaban y sentía como los bellos de mis antebrazos se erizaban.  
Este soltó una risita y dijo:  
\- vamos cara de niña entrégame la carta de Charles!  
Se acerco lentamente y le extendí la mano temblorosa con la carta , este sonrió al ver el temblor y tomó la carta del señor Montgomery . Lucía tan impecable como aquella vez que lo había visto hacia tanto tiempo .  
Este son reparo abrió el sobre lo hecho al piso y comenzó a leer , no me atreví a moverme , era como estar frente a un depredador que con un ligero movimiento se me ir ira encima a zarpazos . Cuando término de leer más rápido de lo que yo hubiera deseado se giró en un gesto elegante a observarme .  
\- demonios! Si que eres bonito cara de niña!  
En ese instante una lucecita parpadeo en su oreja izquierda y un leve destello de luz proveniente de afuera me hizo notar el manos libres que llevaba en la oreja.  
\- si? - contesto y comenzó a hablar un monólogo - así que ese gruñón regreso justo a tiempo! Tengo un regalo para el...- se hizo un silencio y este respondió - ah! Con que si ! Bien entonces preparare los documentos , en cuanto salga el mensajero ...si! Si!  
Se hizo otro silencio y este dio media vuelta y hablo de manera diferente.  
\- prepara los documentos y dáselos al mensajero...- silencio de nuevo - cuando salga lo instruyes debidamente - asintió un par de veces más y luego repuso - después de eso te puedes ir , es noche de brujas y seguro deseas estar en casa !  
La luz del manos libres volvió a parpadear indicando el fin de la llamada y yo di dos pasos hacia atrás , aún me sentía inseguro pero mi trabajo había terminado además de que había un plato de cereal que me esperaba en casa.  
\- a donde vas cara de niña ?  
\- amh! - me molestaba que me llamara de esa forma , además acaso no se había visto en un espejo ?- supongo que ya termine mi labor aquí!  
\- vamos tienes otra entrega que hacer , vamos!  
-yo?  
\- naturalmente tu! Necesito que lleves un regalo a mi amado primo que llego hoy de viaje ! Afuera Patrice te dará la información necesaria y el regalo , vamos cara de niña !  
Dijo este apurando me , entonces me sentí fastidiado y mi cuerpo retomo su control .  
\- pero yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí! Por que no lo hace vuestro mensajero?  
Entonces ante mi protesta el se acerco tan rápido a mi que el miedo me tenso la mandíbula y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en tan sólo un suspiro . Sus ojos miel, esos ojos me aterraban , no , nunca había visto unos ojos así antes , ni el la televisión , eran enormes y brillantes , eran los ojos de un depredador , este paso su mano por mi cuello y su tacto frío me hizo temblar.  
-tranquilo cara de niña ! No pongas esa cara o estropearás la sorpresa , además acaso no crees que me lo debes?!  
\- y..yo? - tartamudee  
\- tu , si tu! Mira el asunto está así , un cara de niña completamente atolondrado le rompió la nariz a mi mensajero en el baño hace apenas cinco minutos !  
No podía creerlo , esto era una maldición!  
\- así que anda ve! Anda ve! No te demores , ve y cumple mi mandato que osos gruñón se alegrara saber de mi y mi regalo!  
Este me propino un empujón severo que casi me manda al suelo y dio media vuelta avanzando hasta su enorme escritorio de cristal.  
\- no... No era mi intención lastimar a su mensajero pero...  
\- calla y no hables más cara de niña ! Ve a cumplir mi mandato , después te disculparás .  
Giro su silla 180 grados y yo espere por alguna otra palabra pero reino el silencio.  
\- ya que! - proteste para ver si obtenía alguna otra respuesta pero no la hubo. Me gire a la puerta y a complete - con su permiso!  
Aún así nada ! La oficina parecía vacía . Cerré la puerta de golpe y le encontré de nuevo en el lobby terriblemente iluminado , tanto que me abrieron los ojos al verse ante la luz nuevamente .  
La hermosa mujer mayor e me había atendido en un principio se acerco a mi y me tendió un sobre blanco y grueso cerrado con un antiguo sello de cera que me pareció ridículo , con el dibujo de un escudo de armas .  
\- pero...  
\- vamos joven ! El tiempo apremia , le indicare mientras bajamos y le conduzco hasta el coche!  
La mujer tomó su abrigo melocotón , bajamos de prisa hasta el estacionamiento donde un enorme y lujoso Rolls Royce negro aguardaba con un pingüino de chofer.  
\- este es el valiosísimo regalo que el joven Hotcherfield manda , lleve le de inmediato y sin ningún contratiempo Fred me escucho? Nada puede sale mal!  
El pingüino al que había llamado Fred asintió y me abrió la puerta del coche , mire a la mujer y está asintió.  
\- por favor suba y no tenga reparón en cumplir la entrega !  
Su mirada parecía angustiada .  
\- pero...  
\- no se preocupe el coche le esperará el tiempo que sea necesario y le llevara hasta donde usted le indiqué al regreso .  
Ni tiempo de pensar tuve cuando aborde el elegante vehículo , que manera de viajar ! Asientos de piel , bebidas en el interior e incluso una pantalla de televisión de cristal . Un coche maravillosos sin duda! Silencioso por demás , apenas me percate de cuando iniciamos la partida un motor imperceptible .  
Eran las ocho cuarenta cuando nos deslizábamos por las calles que estaban vividas del día de brujas . Niños y adultos caminaban felices , algunos disfrazados y otros tantos buscaban sitios agradables donde convivir o resguardarse ya que el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer la lluvia gris de siempre. Encendí el televisor y me sorprendí aún más de la cantidad de canales que se podían sintonizar ... Excelente!  
Apenas me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado ya que estaba inmerso en el maratón de películas de la BBC, me fascinaban los clásicos que transmitían. El pingüino abrió la puerta del carro y me apee fuera de este, la noche se había tragado a la cuidad y ahora estaba inmersa en una completa oscuridad.  
\- en donde estamos ? - pregunte al pingüino .  
\- en las oficinas de las industrias Blackmoon!  
Mire a mi alrededor y el estacionamiento , enorme , vacío y sombrío me saludo pesar. Parecía digno de un filme de terror.  
Delante de mi se levantaba un antiguo edificio enorme , demasiados pisos para contarlos , voltee a ver al pingüino que estaba a mi lado y me hizo una señal de que continuara , me pareció una pésima idea pero así lo hice.  
Me adentre en la recepción , está era aún más grande que la de las industrias Moonlight , el policía que vigilaba me interrogo para luego darme las instrucciones de subir por las escaleras de servicio desde el piso 28 ya que los elevadores eran desconectados desde ese piso hasta el 38 después de las ocho de la noche.  
El edificio era muy iluminado y hermoso , tenía un gustó francés que permitían que la luz se ascensor a de una forma estupenda aunque le pareció muy rato que el presidente de las industrias Moonlight me haya enviado a ver a la competencia en cuanto a ser una de las industrias más acaudaladas del medio. Manejaban la parte más importante de la industria turística , deportiva y de las artes, generaban millones de libras y tenían grandes choques con otras empresas entre ellas las industrias Moonlight , se les conocía como rivales aunque no fueran del mismo ramo , alguna vez en la escuela había explicado eso del por que de la rivalidad pero creo que yo había estado distraído .  
Una vez en el piso 28 tome la salida de emergencia y seguí diez pisos más , ya no podía con mi propia alma cuando llegue al piso 38 , la recepción estaba vacía y en penumbras , un enorme sillón mullido y un escritorio con una lámpara de piso eran el único mobiliario de ahí, había cuadros colgados de pintores conocidos como Rembrandt o Degas pero no había nadie ahí así que me senté y cheque la hora en mi teléfono .  
Las nueve y media , como había llegado a esto? Decidí esperar unos minutos a que saliera alguien a recibir el sobré pero no paso nada! Quería terminar ya la estúpida entrega para irme a casa!  
Así que decidí ingresar en la oficina para dejar la carta en el escritorio del director, toque un par de veces la enorme puerta de madera podrida pero nadie respondió así que me metí . Está oficina era una más oscura y grande que la delatare de Moonlight y terriblemente desordenada , había libros en los estantes polvorientos y apilados n el piso , papeles regados , botellas vacías o con líquidos de colores , jarrones con flores marchitas y cuadros con pinturas y telarañas . Al centro y al frente estaba un enorme escritorio de madera que parecía viejo y la moqueta bajo mis peso se sentía suave , vieja y desgastada . Era un lugar tétrico , parecía una oficina abandonada ; me acerque al escritorio y deje la carta justo enfrente de la silla que había ahí, me fue en este y había papeles empolvados con una tinta que chorreaba , vamos quién en esta época escribía con tinta y plumas? Acaso no sabía de la existencia de los bolígrafos? Seguro el dueño de las industrias Blackmoon sería un viejo de larga barba con ideas irracionales , me senté en la silla y está crujió de vieja ... Vaya tanto dinero y no remodelar esta pocilga? Sentí un soplo de aire en la nuca a mis espaldas , de donde podría colarse el aire ? Pero en abra oscuridad era más que imposible ver , busque alguna luz , una lámpara algo pero nada ! Tentónee el escritorio que rechino bajo los manos , la madera olía a podrida al igual que la de la perra , viejos excéntricos pensé y luego recordé al castaño veinteañero de las industrias Moonlight , el había dicho que era su "primo" así que la excentricidad y el amor por la penumbra no me pareció tan raro después de todo .  
Pasaban de las diez cuando encontré en uno de los cajones una cajita de madera con una tetera pegada que se leía :  
Para mi amado Sid con mi más grande amor  
K.  
Abrí la caja y pude oler algo magnífico . Chocolates! Yo conocía esos chocolates , eran de Bélgica alguna vez mi padre me había traído de uno de sus viajes y quede fascinado ante estos! La caja estaba intacta y eso me pareció grosero , quién despreciaría así a la propia cultura belga ? Así que tome uno , aspire su aroma y acto seguido me lo devore . Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en esa ventisca fría que se colaba de algún lugar, tome otro y los recuadros de mi niñez se volvieron reales , esa era la manera de pasar la noche de brujas , sólo faltaba el televisor , comencé a hurgar en los cajones y encontré unas botellas de tangerina francesa , hice un esfuerzo para poder ver la caducidad y tuve suerte aún le quedaban mucho tiempo ! Destapé una y la bebí , luego otra e imagine que yo era ese tal Sid , que nombraba la tarjeta o más bien el dueño de ese sitio, seguro que cuando el anciano atravesara la puerta lo sabría o que izas ya se hubiese marchado a su casa, que mala suerte que no había televisor ahí!  
Escuche en la parte inferior como rodaba una botella , me asusto y entorne los ojos para intentar ver si había alguien ahí pero no parecía haber vida , tome un último chocolate y lo metí a mi boca guarde la caja y supe que era el miento de irme.  
El cajón rechino cuando lo cerré de igual forma que la silla cuando me levanté consulte mi teléfono y vi qe eran las diez y media , tenía que regresar a mi casa la hora de la cena ya había pasado.  
Camine hacia la puerta y justo al tomar el piso irte algo me llevo a rastras hasta el centro de la oficina caí de bruces levantando una nube de polvo .  
\- que sucede ? - grite aterrorizado.

Entonces escuche el bulbo de uno de esos televisores antiguos y de me o esa brisa helada sopló en mi nuca pero yo estaba ya muy alejado de los ventanales como para que una brisa así me alcanzara . Vi entonces el reflejo de un televisor prendido a mis espaldas , era viejo pues la imagen era en blanco y negro además de poco nítida . La silla del escritorio chirrió mientas giraba lentamente y los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon , quise pararme pero las piernas no me respondían , mi vejiga me traicionaría en cualquier momento .  
\- acaso no deseabas ver el televisor? - dijo una voz algo cansada.  
\- que pasa? Quién está ahí?  
\- quién eres tu?- respondió  
\- me llamo Stephan y vine a dejar ...- mi voz de entrecorto pues al girar la silla no había nadie en ella y está continuaba girando despacio - me ... Me llamo...  
\- ya me dijiste tu nombre , que haces aquí?  
\- vine... Vine...- no podía dejar de tartamudear - yo vine a dejar el sobre ese! El sobre ese...- die señalando la mesa , pero el sobre sellado que yo había traído cayo a mi lado roto y sin su contenido. "Respóndeme cuerpo " pensé y apenas moví una rodilla intente levantarme y lo conseguí .


	5. Violacion

Capitulo 5:Violación  
Corrí hacia la puerta e intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada? Como? Como pudo haber sucedido? Quién podría cerrarla sin hacer el menor ruido, si era una puerta vieja?  
\- así que un regalo eh? - dijo esa voz  
\- discúlpeme , tengo que irme el chofer me está esperando!  
\- así que te está esperando? Basura!  
\- es cierto , lo enviaron de las industrias Moonlight ! - dije nervioso.  
\- tu trabajas para las industrias Moonlight ? - dijo esa voz de manera burlona .  
\- claro que no! Yo sólo...- no sabía como explicar la situación así que improvise - yo sólo sustituyo al mensajero.  
\- un torpe de este calibre mensajero?- dijo despectivamente .  
\- quién llama torpe a otra persona mínimo debería dar la cara no? - conteste enojado ante la ofensa.  
\- eres torpe! Nadie en sus cabales entraría a una oficina sin ser llamado y menos curiosearía por el lugar , no sólo eres torpe sino bobo , pero dado que eres un regalo me lo tomare como tal!  
\- entonces me puedo ir? - dije ya exasperado de no conocer la cara del que me había ofendido .  
\- y no piensas pagar lo que te comiste? O lo que te bebiste? Eres un regalo muy desdichado !  
\- en primera no se por que dice aquello de que soy un regalo - dije echando un vistazo a ver si localizaba a mi interlocutor pero nada vi- sólo soy un sustituto y en segunda si desea que le pague lo haré sólo diga el monto y de lo daré!  
Su risa limpia se escuchó mientras dudaba si tendría el efectivo suficiente para pagar los chocolates y las tangerinas . Mire a la puerta y di un paso hacia atrás en dirección a esta e intente dar el segundo cuando algo terriblemente duro apreso mi muñeca y me estrello contra el escritorio de madera que sólo crujió sin romperse .  
Abrí los ojos con el dolor en la espalda y la cadera por el impacto y vi una sombra enorme sobre mi , sus ojos de un violeta intenso me miraban con odio , como podía alguien tener ojos de ese color? Con una mano de piedra me sujeto ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza .  
\- discu... Disculpe si lo importune!  
Sus ojos eran hipnóticos y sus manos eran duras y terriblemente frías, yo continúe.  
\- le pido disculpas no , no era mi inten...intención entrar y comer me lo que no era mío sólo ... Sólo estaba cansado de ... De esperar y ... Y ...  
Este aguardaba por mis torpes explicaciones en completo silencio y yo no sabía más que decir así que me tire a llorar .  
\- lo siento... Lo siento ! - dije lloriqueando y sintiendo vergüenza de mi comportamiento , el mounstro ladeo la cabeza confundido como si no entendiera nada .  
\- lo... Lo siento - continúe torpemente - de verdad le pagare lo que desee!  
En un parpadeo desapareció de mi vista liberando me y su voz seca dijo:  
\- siéntate en la silla!  
Me incorpore y note que me había sucedido un accidente , carajo no podía ser más humillante el asunto! Intente ocultarlo lo más posible y obedecí bajando a traspiés del escritorio que chirrió bajo mi peso y me senté incómodo por la humedad en mis pantalones en aquella silla. El televisor continuaba encendido en el especial de terror que había anhelado ver , me pareció que mi casa quedaba tan lejos y nunca volvería " seguro moriré " " este hombre me va a matar"  
\- no te voy a matar! - repuso .  
Brinque sobre mi asiento , como podía haber adivinado mi pensamiento? Su alta y bela figura masculina apareció entre las sombras causándome una taquicardia incontrolable conforme perdía distancia de donde estaba yo y los destellos sobrantes de las luces exteriores le pegaban vi su figura y sentí miedo .  
Un rostro infantil , no era como el mío que se podía tomar femenino , no! El parecía un querubín , labios carmín ojos violeta enormes y encendidos , su mirada no era feroz más bien tenía que forzar el gesto para conseguir el efecto intimidante , me pareció que más bien su mirada natural era suplicante como el de una de esas estatuas de santos de iglesia , sus cejas estaban bien delimitadas y no eran muy gruesas , su nariz era afilada y bastante respingada y su cabello negro azabache lucía un poco alborotado pero se miraba sedoso y desprendía un aroma a flores , estaba recogido en media coleta por un listón ya roído . Su imagen me comenzó a brindar una paz estupidizante y comencé a relaja todos mis músculos , era como un ángel pintado por Miguel Ángel o Leonardo y si era un ángel seguro estaba a punto de morir !  
\- no seas estúpido ! No soy un ángel , sino todo lo contrario .  
\- discúlpeme - dije y me sentí mareado -ya me puedo ir? Ah! Lo olvidaba ...- metí las manos en los bolsillos , saque unas monedas e intente contar este me miro con un gesto de extrañeza adorable , yo volví a buscar y rebuscar , al parecer sólo traía 25 libras conmigo - disculpe es todo lo que traigo pero en verdad le pagare!  
\- claro que me pagarás pequeño imbécil!  
Le basto un rápido y sencillo movimiento para situarse a mi lado en menos de un segundo y esto me hizo saltar del susto , me tomó de nuevo por la muñeca y me giro el brazo hacia atrás , acto seguido me puso inclinado y boca abajo al escritorio pegando su cuerpo al mío.  
\- serás mío! - apunto .  
\- e... Espere un momento pero...  
Su helada mano bajo mis pantalones y comenzó a toquetear mi trasero , intente patalear pero su mano libre y veloz tomó una de mis piernas y la estrello contra la mesa haciendo crujir la madera y provocando que yo soltase un alarido de dolor " me la ha roto" pensé .  
\- aún no , pero si de verdad no deseas que te la rompa no vuelvas a hacer semejante estupidez entendiste?  
Un par de lágrimas involuntarias rodaron por mi mejilla , era humillante ! Este dio un tirón a mi cabello y reafirmo mi pregunta .  
\- entendiste estúpido?  
Asentí y este volvió a tirar de mi cabello .  
\- con palabras!  
\- si! - dije en un sollozo .  
Este se inclinó suavemente sobre mi y mordió mi lóbulo izquierdo , su aliento me pareció un aire helado que logro enchinarme la piel , este paso su mano por mi trasero de arriba a abajo y lo recorrió de un lado a otro , reparo en la línea que dividía mi trasero y con su dedo índice la remarco , yo me estremecí de una manera tan violenta que estrellé la frente contra aquel viejo escritorio , el golpe me aturdió por unos segundos y este aprovecho para bajar mi ropa interior hasta los muslos , volví a azotar la frente contra el escritorio y grite .  
\- no! Ayuda! No!  
La frente me ardió y choque está una vez más contra la madera en tanto este revisaba mi cavidad con una escrupulosa mano helada .  
\- basta ! Para con eso! - ordeno.  
\- por favor! Por favor ! Se lo suplico no lo haga!  
\- por? Dijiste que me pagarías no?  
\- si. Le pagare con dinero pero por favor!  
\- no quiero dinero niño, acaso no ves que tengo todo el que quiero?  
\- por favor! Por el amor de dios!  
\- yo no se de esas cosas! - respondió fastidiado y comenzó a masajear mi entrada , mi reacción fue intentar perder la consciencia y azotar me contra la mesa y casi lo logro , incluso vi como un hilo de sangre corría por mi frente entonces este se sacó el cinturón y ato mis muñecas a la espalda justo antes de que me volviera a azotar para lograr mi cometido de quedar noqueado , entonces el me sujeto la frente .  
\- si te golpeas una vez más te juro que te dejare vivo y partido por la mitad niñito!  
\- por favor ! - chille una vez más en completa desesperación - por favor ! Si alguna vez amo a alguien ... Por favor déjeme ir!  
Este me sujeto con extrema rudeza y me dijo al oído con una rabia palpable en su voz .  
\- por eso niñito , por que he amado a alguien te voy a hundir ...  
Acto seguido sus dedos se hundieron en mi y yo no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos . Sentía sus dedos dentro, casi tocando mi próstata , quería morir ! Apreté los muslos y entonces sentí ese pequeño destello de placer pero me mordí la lengua para no gemir .  
Este se aseguró que estuviera bien lubricado y yo mismo lo sentí , sentí la humedad en mi trasero y entonces el dijo :  
\- eres un regalo para mi!  
Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos , este acaricio mis cabellos y sentí como el metía por mi cavidad su sexo , dios!  
\- ahora te diré un secreto , nunca serás libre de nuevo a menos que yo te libere ! Por que estas hecho a mi medida por dios!  
Este comenzó a embestirme con delicadeza pero la fue perdiendo conforme el tiempo pasaba , me pareció que había estado ahí por horas, entonces una chispa de placer se encendió , yo no era homosexual , y menos era virgen pero sólo me llamaban la atención las mujeres , era sólo que su sexo estaba tocando zonas que me producían placer así que sólo permanecí con los ojos cerrados intentado no dejar escapar ningún sonido que le molestará o que le adulará .  
\- se que estas extraviado niño !  
Yo no dije nada pero sabía que estaba mi sexo firme , ese maldito idiota no dejaba de toquetearme , de metérmela , de acariciar mi piel .  
" morir hubiera sido mejor"


	6. Paisajes emocionales

Capitulo 6: Paisajes emocionales  
Para cuando acabo yo me había corrido un par de veces , aunque mentalmente no me sentía excitado ni cerca de estarlo , este se salió de mi interior sin eyacular , lo hubiera sentido . Me quede apoyado en la posición que me había puesto , este me libero del cinturón y sentí los brazos adoloridos , el silencio era tan aturdidor que me pareció absorbente , casi a una de perder la consciencia le vi frente a mi .  
\- ya te libere ! Ahora niñito siéntate! Descansa .  
Me deje caer en la silla que hizo un ruido excesivo , mire que aún tenía abajo los pantalones y la ropa interior pero ya no importaba , me había violado este ser extraño y la humedad en mi no era menos incómoda que saber me consciente de lo que había sucedido .  
\- acaso quieres que te vista? O deseas una segunda ronda?  
\- mátame- dije aturdido.  
\- así que quieres que te mate? Para? Por?  
\- eres repulsivo ! Te detesto y juro que te matare!  
\- en serio? - dijo en tono de burla .  
\- te lo juro ! - repetí atontado .  
\- entonces es un trato ! - dijo entusiasmado .  
\- tómalo como quieras maldito enfermo.  
Sabía que el podía matarme pero después de que ese tipo me había violado sentí que nada podía ser peor .  
\- bien ! Por que entiende que cualquier otra cosa que hagas no servirá , la policía no te ayudara contra mi , tampoco derechos humanos ni nada por el estilo . Ahora bien no estarás pensado que te escoltare hasta abajo verdad?  
\- pudre te ! - replique a ver si se animaba a matarme .  
\- bien ! Ah y por cierto , me has servido bien, así que te puedes llevar todos los chocolates y botellas de tangerina que desees.  
\- infeliz! - grite - eres un maldito bastardo !  
Pegue un golpe en la mesa que hizo un ruido sórdido y le busque pero ya no había nadie .  
\- maldito infeliz!  
Me levanté y acomode mi ropa en su lugar , la cadera me estaba matando pero no deseaba seguir ahí así que salí aprisa aún con los ojos inundados . Baje aún con miedo prisa y desesperación y tropecé en las escaleras de emergencia . No podía parar de sollozar y así continúe hasta el estacionamiento dejando a los policías de la entrada sorprendidos .  
Me metí de inmediato en el coche y le dije al pingüino :  
\- vámonos !  
\- joven esta usted bien?  
\- vámonos - le grite de forma grosera .  
Este encendió el coche y avanzo unos metros entonces le indique la dirección de mi casa , todo el camino intente frenar los sollozos pero sentía de nuevo sus manos y mi pecho se agitaba con violencia y volvía a comenzar .  
Una vez en casa azoté la puerta del coche , la de la entrada y la de mi habitación. Me repantigue en un sillón , estaba muriendo por dentro , la lluvia se comenzó a desatar en la cuidad y me sentía pegajoso , sentía aún sus manos heladas , prepare la ducha y me metí a bañar , era la media noche cuando sumergí la cabeza en la tina y lance un grito que se ahogó en el agua , ese infeliz no me había matado pero yo si podría hacerlo .  
No había conseguido más que veinte segundos abajo del agua cuando salí por mi dosis de aire .  
Al día siguiente no fui a trabajar , tenía mucha fiebre y por suerte ,ya que no deseaba que nadie más me mirara , sentía su tacto tan adentro que incluso mi madre me incomodaba cuando me miraba .  
La fiebre me duro un par de días más , me sentía realmente enfermo.  
\- estas seguro de que no deseas que me quede ? - dijo mi madre mirándome con condescendencia .  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- ya has faltado dos días al trabajo , estaré bien!  
Ella se fue con esa cara de preocupación , como si pudiera haber visto sus huella en mi.  
Esa tarde la fiebre volvió a atacarme y prepare la ducha , me desvestí frente al espejo de mi habitación y me mire las huellas ... Por que estaban impresas en mi piel? Por que las podía ver? Eran como paisajes emocionales de un enero tétrico , me tire a llorar pero fui interrumpido por un ruido , la ventana tras de mi , mire asustado por el espejo y le vi sentado en el marco de la ventana ... Ojos violeta ! Voltee aterrado y descubrí que no había nadie.  
Me metí a la ducha , lave mi cuerpo hasta irritar mi piel para que las huellas desaparecieran , luego llene la bañera y volví a intentar ahogarme sin resultados , apenas 25 segundos más o menos y salí , regrese a tallarme la piel .  
Salí de la tina , me vestí , baje las escaleras, subí las escaleras y me atranque en mi recámara , entonces vi algo que me horrorizo en el marco de la ventana. Era una caja de madera , la abrí lentamente y vi que era esa caja , la caja con los chocolates ! Mis nervios estallaron ,abrí la ventana y los arroje con todo y caja con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban , mi cabello aún estaba empapado pero atranque la ventana y me metí en la cama . El corazón me latía desbocado , me ardió la piel y rece hasta caer dormido.  
Me desperté por la voz de mi mama que decía que estaba afiebrado nuevamente .  
\- Steph , hijo te has quedado dormido con el cabello mojado ! Mira anda más como te has dejado la piel...  
Estaba aún adormilado así que le obedecí a ciegas está me secó el cabello y me condujo hasta su habitación . Esa noche dormí ahí con ella y sentí que el mounstro no podía pasar


	7. La mirada

Capitulo 7: La mirada  
Había regresado después de una semana de estar con fiebre , todos creían que era despido seguro pero el señor Montgomery lo había sorprendido con otra cosa. Le encontré escondido en la cocina.  
\- Steph? Estas bien?  
Este sólo asintió pero me pareció que mentía , desde la noche de brujas algo había cambiado en el .  
\- Steph? Qué paso ? Que te dijo el señor Montgomery ?  
\- nada importante Gabrielle!- dijo con la mirada en el piso  
\- nada importante?  
\- me nombro mensajero!  
\- oye , pero eso es bueno! Seguro te aumentó el sueldo, no será mucho pero se que el mensajero gana más que el chico del café.  
Este asintió .  
\- si!  
\- y entonces? Por que esa cara? - interrogué.  
\- por nada!  
\- estas bien? Paso algo más?  
\- no ! Es sólo que no quiero ser mensajero.  
\- por?  
\- por que no!- dijo alterado.  
\- Steph...  
\- perdona Gabrielle tengo mucho que hacer para entregar la cafetería al nuevo ...  
Lo seguí de cerca durante un par de semanas , hasta que comenzó a portarse normal pero había aún algo en su mirada , algo no estaba bien .  
\- al parecer tu amigo ha madurado !  
Protesto Ed . Yo le mire , sabía que quería comenzar una discusión que no le daría la gana terminar , así era el.  
\- por? - objete.  
\- por que se ha vuelto responsable , menos torpe , creo que el señor Montgomery quiere hacerlo su mensajero personal .  
\- se lo ha ganado entonces, pero no entiendo que te molesta ?  
\- nada me molesta mi querida Gabrielle , es sólo que seguro tu buena influencia ...  
\- yo aquí no tengo ningún tipo de influencias Ed ; ni siquiera contigo .  
Este se hecho a reír y di por terminada la discusión.  
No tardo más que un par de días para que sucediera , el señor Montgomery le dijo a Steph que quería que fuera su mensajero pero por alguna razón este se negó . Ese día la oficina se volcó en chismes , todos vieron salir a Steph de la oficina corriendo .  
Naturalmente le intercepté en la entrada .  
\- ven vamos a comer algo !  
\- no gracias no tengo hambre ! - fue su respuesta .  
\- vamos!  
Fuimos a un lira cercano a la oficina , tenía que hablar con el y hacerle entrar en razón , si se negaba le correrían.  
\- voy a renunciar !  
\- por?  
\- no quiero ser mensajero privado , yo no me siento a gusto ahí.  
\- por? Te ha pasado algo? Alguien te ha molestado?  
\- no! Sólo ... Sólo quiero probar en otra parte .  
\- Steph vamos! Tienes que ser razonable ...  
\- no quiero! Entiende Gabrielle no quiero ese trabajo! No pueden obligarme !  
Este había alzado tanto la voz que los comensales nos miraron con desagrado.  
\- lo siento Gabrielle , lo siento !  
\- está bien , sólo , por favor se amable con el señor Montgomery , en realidad se que le agradas.  
Este me lanzo una mirada profunda y acto seguido rasco el dorso de su muñeca .  
\- Steph , estas bien? Por favor dime !  
\- si !  
Mire su piel irritada y el se dio cuenta .  
\- es sólo que tengo algo de dermatitis, descuida !  
No comió nada cuando nos retiramos , estaba realmente preocupado , quizás el estrés de ser mensajero lo había puesto así.  
Para cuando regresamos decidido fue a hablar con el señor Montgomery . Yo me dirigí hacia mi lugar y vi a Ed hacerme unas señas .  
\- ahora que?  
\- sabía que el señor Hotcherfield está aquí?  
\- no! Y eso?  
\- creo que tiene que ver con tu adorado amigo! Sabe que habrá hecho !  
\- Steph?  
\- si ! Lo estaban esperando , llego unos minutos después de que saliera corriendo de la oficina del señor Montgomery . Creo que ahora si van a rodar las cabezas .  
Me quede intranquila , que había hecho Steph ? Por que el señor Hotcherfield estaba aquí?


	8. Desiciones incuestionables

Cap. 8 Decisiones incuestionables.

Cuando le vi en la sala de juntas , sentí pánico , esos ojos miel feroces , esa piel de mármol que me recordaba a la de aquel otro monstro ! Quise salir corriendo pero el señor Montgomery me asió fuerte por el hombro .  
\- pasa muchacho!  
\- no! - negué con todo mi ser sin poder hacer mucho .  
\- vamos siéntate , que sucede?- dijo el mayor y el castaño siguió en silencio.  
\- sabes bien quién es el joven aquí sentado verdad?  
Yo asentí, pero quería salir corriendo , no soportaba verle , ese infeliz me había mandado aquella noche a mi perdición .  
\- bien - dijo el señor Montgomery - entonces sabrás que mi mensajero personal trabaja sólo con ...  
\- Charles- interrumpió el jovencito de ojos miel- déjalo en mis manos. Retírate y cierra la puerta .  
\- no! - dije yo levantándome pero inmediatamente caí sin fuerzas en mi asiento , el señor Montgomery obedeció y supe que estaba perdido en cuanto escuche la cerradura.  
\- bien cara de niña sólo quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante trabajarás para mi! Tomate la semana , asimílalo y te presentas el próximo lunes con Patrice , tu ya la conoces , ella es mi asistente .  
\- me niego!- replique con todo el valor que me quedaba , sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba.  
\- ah?  
\- me niego ! No!  
\- razón?  
\- sabes bien la razón - dije mirándole con odio.  
\- ah! Es por eso? Bien pues debes saber que no es cuestionable - dijo posando su feroz mirada en mi - Sid te desea ; para mi eres reemplazable pero al parecer el aún tiene asuntos pendientes contigo!  
\- así que ese es su nombre - bufé.  
\- ah? En fin lo que sea que se traigan no importa ...  
\- le matare - dije intentando refrenar mi ira - si le veo le matare!  
Este soltó una risita y dijo.  
\- en fin , suerte con eso! Pero volviendo a lo importante , ahora trabajas para mi , tu salario será mejor pero debes ser más propio en tu vestimenta .  
\- no trabajare para ti! - respondí furico- ya termine aquí .  
\- entonces no sólo aquí sino en todo el mundo.  
\- ah?  
\- te juro que no conseguirás más trabajo que conmigo , yo me encargare de que nadie más te emplee . Ni a ti, ni a tu madre, entendiste?  
\- no puedes...  
\- apuestas? - dijo este muy seguro- que te parece repetir lo de Sid conmigo si yo gano!  
Me lance contra el pero este fue más rápido y caí torpemente.  
\- veté al infierno ! - le dije con desprecio.  
\- me gustaría ! Ahora bien te veré el lunes pero te lo advierto , si no te presentas tu tendrás que decirle a tu madre por que la despidieron de su trabajo y nadie la volverá a contratar.  
Este hizo un ademan en forma de despedida y salió cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta .  
Sentí como el miedo y la tristeza que estos mounstros me habían provocado se volcaban en ira y odio , los mataría ! Lo haría!  
El señor Montgomery me dio la orden de salir antes ese día , quise tentar a la suerte y busque otros empleos el resto de la semana pero era rechazado inmediatamente , no me pareció tan raro por que yo no era un candidato ideal , incluso antes de conseguir ese trabajo ya había sido rechazado de uno ; pero fue cuando acudí a una vacante de recepción de paquetes que me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien . El que me entrevisto de un inicio negó la vacante y a pesar de que había mencionado que había trabajado en el cetro telefónico me dijo que no . Pretexto más cosas de las que podía argumentar, no quería que mi cabeza se llenará de basura de amenazas pero parecía todo muy raro , nadie se ánimo siquiera a entrevistarme por más de cinco minutos .  
La noche del sábado llego apresuradamente y mi madre había salido con amigas , yo me subí a mi habitación después de mirar toda la tarde televisión y vi esa cosa en mi cama . Esa caja de madera ... La abrí con desesperación y vi los chocolates , me trastorno y abrí la ventana cuando esa voz se escucho.  
\- te dije que eran tuyos ! Pagaste por ellos!  
Mi habitación estaba en plena oscuridad y mi piel ardió , sus huellas , sentí terror .  
\- tranquilo ! Sólo vine a dejarlos una vez más !  
Cerré la ventana de golpe y caí de rodillas temblando .  
\- he dicho que no te haré nada , sólo he venido a eso y a decirte que Ephy no te dejara en paz si no trabajas para el .  
Me deje caer de sentón y lo vi sentado a los pies de mi cama . Esos ojos violeta evitaron mirarme y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo .  
\- a que has venido? - le replique sin ganas de hablarle .  
\- a decirte todo eso! Ephy no te dejara en paz ni a tu madre , ella puede perder su empleo sabes? Y a darte lo que te corresponde .  
\- lárgate!  
Este se incorporó despacio y me miro .  
\- lárgate! Ahora! - grite y golpee el piso con el puño ,luego volví la mirada de nuevo a mi cama y ya no estaba .  
Esa noche me acosté temprano , estaba trastornado nuevamente . Aún sin creerle el lunes no me levanté de la cama , seguro era una mentira pero cuando mi madre regreso del trabajo traía una cara de preocupación que no podía ocultar.  
\- que sucede mama?  
\- nada Steph...  
\- mama!  
\- creo habrá recorte de personal en la firma y lo más probable es que yo entre ahí , pero son suposiciones así que no te preocupes.  
\- si son suposiciones por que te ves tu preocupada - enfatice en la última parte.  
\- no descuida estoy bien.  
\- recorte de personal...- murmure.  
Subí a mi habitación y volví a ver esa odiosa caja en la cama , abrí la ventana y la lance con todas mis fuerzas.  
El recorte de personal se llevo a cabo y mi mama figuro por aquella lista esa misma semana , sabía que estaba rodeado así que no tuve más que el mismo viernes acudir a las oficinas de las empresas Moonlight y pedir audiencia con el señor Hotcherfield.  
La amable y hermosa mujer que era su secretaria me recibió con una sonrisa y me dijo:  
\- el joven amo no está pero dejo claras instrucciones de que cuando llegase usted pasara por favor a recursos humanos a firmar su contrato.  
Así lo hice , firme un contrato por un año en el puesto de mensajero con un sueldo de 1000 libras más prestaciones laborales y alimentos incluidos . No estaba tan mal pero deseaba ver a ese tal Ephy para saber el por que de su decisión y si se sabía consiente de que yo le odiaba y su primo me las pagaría.  
Le pregunte a la mujer si el regresaría y ella afirmo :  
\- el joven amo llega a las cinco de la tarde puntualmente a tomar el te , por el día atiende todos sus compromisos en su casa !  
Mire el reloj y le dije :  
\- esperare a que llegue .  
Salí dos horas a caminar por el lugar y regrese en punto de las cinco , un reloj estruendoso hizo el llamado de que ya era la hora y me plante afuera de la oficina .  
\- el joven amo ya está adentro le voy a anunciar .  
Escuche como la mujer hablaba y en cuanto colgó el teléfono me dijo:  
\- pase por favor!  
Yo obedecí y entré de inmediato tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle al sujeto ese ,pero se me borraron cuando entré y vi todo obscuro.  
\- así que por fin viniste a mi ,cara de niña ! En serio creía que no te importaba que tu madre fuera despedida!  
Intente buscarle con la mirada pero esa obscuridad estaba impenetrable así que me quede en mi lugar.  
\- le devolverás el trabajo a mi mama?  
\- claro! Aunque no debería por que te tardaste!  
\- estaba enfermo !  
\- buena excusa , en fin lo importante es que ya estas aquí , ahora bien , ya sabrás que yo llego hasta estas horas así que deseó que tomes todas las tardes el te conmigo!  
\- eso no será!  
\- de hecho eso si será por que venía en el contrato. Después de eso te puedes ir a casa!  
\- una cosa más ... - sus ojos refulgieron detrás de su escritorio y entonces fue cuando pude ver su silueta , su sonrisa blanca le delato aún más- no quiero que vuelvas a amenazar a mi mama!  
\- no será necesario siempre y cuando te comportes cara de niña!  
\- me llamo Stephan!  
\- si como sea!  
Esa tarde me retire , al llegar a casa mi mama me dio la noticia entre lágrimas y una debitada emoción de que le habían vuelto a contratar ya que habían cometido un " error" con ella .  
Al día siguiente entré en el horario convenido de las once de la mañana , la empresa tenía otros 29 mensajeros más así que me la pase en la oficina de paquetes toda la mañana y por la tarde , antes de las cinco fui a la oficina a esperar a que llegara Hotcherfield para tomar el te. Nuevamente fui anunciado y tome el te con el en plena oscuridad .


	9. Corintios 5:17

Me había acostumbrado a la rutina más rápidamente , pero no a que misteriosamente apareciera cierta caja de chocolates en mi cama cada noche ...Para el año nuevo los pocos empleados que trabajaban eran bien remunerados y como yo no tenía ni esposa , ni hijos fui seleccionado para laborar esa tarde de San Silvestre .  
En punto de las cinco fui a mi compromiso del te ! En si no habíamos cruzado palabra desde que comencé a laborar en las empresas Moonlight yo me dedicaba a forzar la vista en las penumbras para no derramar el te y Hotcherfield permanecía mudo todo el rato . Esa tarde como de costumbre fui anunciado y el me recibió , entré y le vi por primera vez con la luz que el cielo grisáceo que la cuidad emanaba , una luz pobre pero era la primera vez que le miraba sin que fuera de noche o en la oscuridad , era un jovencito como yo , su mirada perdida en los cristales de los ventanales , la cara afeminada , el rostro contraído y su traje perfectamente aliñado , sin una sola arruga ! Que hermoso era Hotcherfield .  
\- basta no soporto que me llames así !  
\- así? Como?  
\- mi nombre es Ephy y de ahora en adelante me dirás así !  
\- pero no te apellidas Hotcherfield ?  
\- no!  
\- no? - repetí pensado que mis oídos me habían traicionado .  
\- no!- repitió este enojado.  
\- entonces...  
\- sólo dime Ephy. Ahora bien es la tarde más importante del año , la tarde de san silvestre , necesito que trabajes hoy más que nunca !  
\- hoy? Pero...  
\- necesito que vayas a la sede de las industrias Blackmoon y lleves a Sidney a casa. Es importante de que le convenzas !  
\- acaso estas loco?  
Este me miro y entonces por primera vez su mirada feroz no estaba , más bien eso era una mirada gastada , cansada , había cambiado.  
\- escucha Steph es de vital importancia y sin Sidney no se llevara a cabo nada!  
\- bien sabes lo que le detesto y lo que el me hizo!  
\- si da igual! Pero sin Sidney - este suspiro con angustia y volvió la mirada a los ventanales - sin Sidney nada funcionara .  
\- ah? Esto no está ...  
Este se me adelanto y me interrumpió.  
\- si! Si está en tu contrato ! Ahora ve pronto y cumple , llévale a casa a las nueve de la noche y podrás regresar a la tuya ! O quieres pasar el año nuevo en el archivo?  
\- pero...  
\- veté !- la luz de su manos libres se prendió y el dijo- Patrice llévalo al coche !  
La guapa señora entro y sin mirar a su jefe me tomó por el brazo y dijo :  
\- el coche le espera , vamos !  
Salí más a fuerzas que de ganas y baje hasta el coche , sentí que el estómago se me enredaba , llame a mi mama y le dije que llegaría tarde a la fiesta de la tía Henrietta , está dijo que no me preocupara que ella me guardaría la cena.  
Llegue a la base de las industrias Blackmoon al cuarto para las seis , el estacionamiento ya estaba vacío y la recepcionista de la planta baja me indico que las instalaciones se cerraban en quince minutos así que aborde el elevador con terror recordado lo que había sucedido hacia más de un mes que había estado ahí . De nuevo la recepción del último piso estaba sola y a oscuras . Toque la puerta , no me metería está vez sin avisar , toque y toque por espacio de media hora . El sol casi imperceptible se estaba ocultando y sabía que la poca luz que quedaba tenía que aprovecharla , entre nuevamente y me quede en la puerta contemplando la enorme oficina , era en verdad un desastre , las cortinas estaban corridas dejando entrar la poca luz de los últimos rayos invisibles del sol. Papeles y libros regados , polvo , aquel escritorio, la silla vieja , todo abandonado , empolvado , en ruinas. Deberían al menos limpiar un poco.  
\- tu lo harías?  
Esa voz! Me puse alerta pero me di cuenta que tras la enorme cortina estaba esa figura .  
\- vine a decirle que el señor Hotcherfield desea que vaya a casa hoy!  
\- Ephy?  
\- si! Ahora con su permiso!  
\- no lo haré ! Dile a Ephy que no iré!  
Maldición pensé .  
\- entonces dijo que le llevara yo mismo!  
\- tu? - replico sarcástico.  
\- por favor acompáñeme .  
\- no seas absurdo!  
Este salió detrás de la cortina polvorienta y vi su angelical figura , el torso palido desnudo y sólo usando unos vaqueros viejos y empolvados , un cinturón y el cabello en su misma media coleta recogido por ese listón agujerado .  
\- a que has venido?  
\- a cumplir con mi trabajo!  
\- creí que a cumplir con tu promesa.  
\- mi promesa?  
\- dijiste que me matarías - dijo mirándome con esos ojos violetas , dios me pareció una visión , por un momento pensé que era un hombre atractivo.  
\- lo haré! Claro que lo haré pero por ahora estoy de trabajo no de visita de placer!  
\- la vez pasada igual estabas de trabajo y te di placer !  
\- vete al infierno!  
\- no me hables de un infierno , podría decirse que vivo en el!  
\- vámonos!  
\- no iré.  
\- por que demonios no?- dije exasperado .  
\- por que es la tarde de San Silvestre y cualquiera que tenga cinco sentidos de simplicidad sabe que está tarde es cuando dios hace todas las cosas nuevas !  
Le mire desconcertado y este agrego .  
\- creía que no trabajarías para Ephy !  
\- eso no es importante.  
\- si lo es! Deberías renunciar .  
\- vamos!  
\- sabes que trabajas para un demonio , es más es peor que eso!  
\- me platicara todo lo que desee de camino .  
\- escucha Stephan no iré!  
\- carajo ! Carajo! Escuche señor violador , necesito que cooperé por que quiero regresar a casa.  
\- veté a tu casa , no iré ! Es la única tarde que puedo disfrutar un atardecer así , entonces veté !  
Este regreso a su puesto detrás de la cortina y yo hice un mohín .  
La luz se retiraba y yo me senté en una pila de libros y comencé a hojearlos . Este cuando el sol se ocultó finalmente me dedico una mirada curiosa.  
\- veté!  
\- no puedo!  
\- por?  
\- por que tengo que hacer mi trabajo!  
\- entonces veté y dile a Ephy que te amenace con violarte de nuevo si no me dejabas en paz . Mejor aun que lo hice!  
\- no puedo!  
\- por?  
\- soy pésimo mintiendo frente a frente. Solo consigo evasivas ...  
La noche se iba haciendo su espacio entre las nubes y este se paseó delante de mi.  
\- veté Steph !  
\- no puedo - repuse.  
\- te volveré a tomar si no te vas !  
\- ah , eso es una amenaza?  
\- no! Es una promesa.  
Le escrute con más cuidado , su mirada no era la de un cuerpo perteneciente a su edad .  
\- su nombre es Sidney verdad ?  
Este me miro y yo le pregunte temeroso.  
\- que edad tiene?  
\- no lo se! Veté!  
\- Sidney , por favor no quiero más problemas , créame que no elegí venir a molestarle , así que vamos a esa reunión y luego usted y yo nos cobráremos cuentas.  
Este se puso en cuclillas y dijo:  
\- es tarde para ti Stephan!  
Con dos dedos me empujo hasta el suelo , perdí el equilibrio y fui a dar al piso.  
\- auch! Auch !- me queje, ya que mi nuca había parado estrellándose contra el piso.  
Este levantó mis piernas e intento sacarme los pantalones pero le detuve .  
\- lo siento galán pero soy derecho !  
\- derecho?  
Apenas me percate de que estábamos tan cerca que era la primera vez que podía ver ese rostro con algo de luz , en definitiva era muy bello , era un ángel de las pinturas sacado literalmente .  
Toque su rostro con suavidad y este me miro fijamente con esos ojos violeta penetrantes , era tan frío pero se miraba la piel suave y sin defectos , le acaricie las mejillas hipnotizado , estaba hundido en el.  
\- déjame !  
Este se levantó violentamente y continuo.  
\- veté! Si te quedas aquí repetiré lo que hice la noche de brujas ! - rugió .  
\- aún te matare por eso pero entiende que me arruinas el plan, además el día de hoy no es un buen día para matar a alguien.  
\- por ? - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos .  
\- por que es la víspera de año nuevo y no creo sea correcto comenzar el año matando personas .  
\- matando personas? - dijo con ese rostro angelical .  
\- si! Hoy es un día de transformaciones , renovaciones ! En fin ...  
\- corintios 5:17 De modo que si alguno está en Cristo, nueva criatura es; las cosas viejas pasaron; he aquí, son hechas nuevas.  
\- ah?  
\- si corintios...  
\- no entiendo de que hablas !  
\- como sea veté ya !  
\- mira - dije exasperado - si vas a esa dichosa reunión en tu casa , mmmmh ... Te daré un regalo!  
\- que clase de regalo?  
\- amh pues uno muy bueno!  
\- mientes! - dijo enojado- Y eres muy malo mintiendo!  
Yo lo sabia y aun así dije:  
\- no! No miento!  
\- que clase de regalo es?  
\- uno bueno!  
\- me desagradas bastante sabes?  
-seguro...  
\- vamos, pues pero tu vendrás conmigo!  
\- que?  
\- que tu te quedarás conmigo durante la reunión !  
\- ah no!  
\- entonces no iré!  
\- por que quieres que me quede ?  
\- por que quieres que vaya?  
-por que si- grite exasperado - osh!  
\- veté !  
-osh!- grite.  
\- adiós!- dijo este y se dirigió a la puerta .  
\- espera...- soy un tonto pensaba- está bien, iré un rato pero tengo que regresar a la casa de mi tía Henrietta está bien?  
Este me miro y asintió.  
\- vámonos ! Es ya muy tarde!-Dije camino a la puerta.  
\- espera , si vamos a ir a Mousetrapp tengo que usar algo para la ocasión y tu también.


	10. Fiesta de año nuevo

Cap. 10: Fiesta de año nuevo.

Habíamos esperado unos cuarenta minutos en lo que traían dos fracs color negro , con camisas blancas de abotonadura de brillantes, me cambié y note que estaba hecho a mi medida , que raro! Me puse el sombrero de copa de seda mate y los guantes blancos de gamuza . Cuando el ángel de los cuadros de Miguel Ángel salió vestido me quede asombrado. Se miraba como una criatura refinada , parecía el hijo de un empresario , su frac le quedaba magnífico , su cabello recogido en una coleta en la nuca con algunos mechones cayéndole .  
\- vámonos!- dije con la voz aún insegura .  
\- vámonos .  
Salimos por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el estacionamiento donde salude al pingüino que nos abrió la puerta pero pasamos de largo del coche que me había traído y nos dirigimos hacia un Aston Martín color rojo , me adentre en este y el al volante .  
Nos dirigimos hacia courtenay avenue en hampstead.  
Mire por la ventanilla del vehículo y era justo lo que me imaginaba , una enorme reja protegida por seguridad se abrió , hectáreas de jardín nos recibieron inmediatamente que cruzamos la puerta , yo sabía que esa zona era donde se encontraban algunas de las mansiones más caras de Londres pero esto era bastante absurdo , un camino de pedrería nos condujo hasta la soberbia entrada de una mansión enorme.  
\- ricos excéntricos!-Dije en voz baja.  
Una mujer estaba en la puerta dispuesta a recibirnos así que bajamos del vehículo y nos adentramos . Me pareció una estancia enorme y bien provista de decoración clásica inglesa , muy bella .  
-Bienvenido amo Sidney, todos están ya dispuestos abajo.  
Dijo una joven de cabellos rubios y piel blanca que llevaba puesto un uniforme negro con un mandil blanco bien almidonado , era una maid. Mi amable acompañante ni siquiera se molesto en contestar , se retiró por el ala izquierda y yo le seguí, pasamos unas estancias enormes hasta que salimos a un jardín y este se metió en una especie de invernadero de cristal , era simplemente hermoso aquel lugar , este tomó una horquilla que estaba en el piso y la levantó .  
\- espera ... - dije aún no convencido de meterme en un sótano tan alejado, con alguien que me había violado.  
Este me miro fastidiado , ojos violeta, cara de ángel ...  
\- quieres terminar con esto? Por que yo si!  
Termine cediendo y me adentre en aquel sótano , que para mi sorpresa estaba bellamente adornado por luces pequeñas , caminamos unos 200 metros por un túnel y al fin dimos con una puerta de madera que parecía muy gruesa y no tenía cerradura .  
\- y bien? - dije.  
\- y bien?-Respondió este imitándome.  
\- ah como vamos a entrar ?  
\- sólo hay que llamar ..  
\- ah ! Bien!-Dije con sarcasmo- Llamar eh?  
Este toco la puerta dos veces y nada sucedió .  
\- bien! Ya caigo ... Seguro crees que soy un idiota por venir aquí vestido así , pero te aseguro que si intentas ...  
\- cállate mocoso!  
\- mocoso? No te has visto en un espejo?  
\- Shh!  
\- ah?  
Este me sujeto por la muñeca con excesiva fuerza y yo le mire .  
\- hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas no muestres debilidad ,no preguntes nada !  
La enorme puerta se abrió con un rechinido poco usual y entonces dio paso a la imagen que me dejo embobado.  
Siete hombres hermosos y una dama tan exquisita nos voltearon a ver , entre estos estaba Hotcherfield , este salió de su lugar y con esos enorme ojos miel y el rostro iluminado dijo:  
\- oh por dios, al fin te dignas a venir Sid !  
\- dios no tiene nada que ver en tus engaños y manipulaciones Ephy .  
El castaño me dedico una mirada , examino estrictamente mi vestimenta y dijo:  
\- y el? Que hace aquí?  
\- pues dudo que te hayas olvidado que tu mismo lo mandaste por mi.  
\- si , pero le dije que te trajera no que se inmiscuyera aquí!  
\- se va, me voy!-dijo enojado.  
\- bien! Bien! Pero pasa!  
Este se paso y yo le seguí , la mirada se posó en nosotros y este se tiró en un enorme sillón estiló colonial y yo le imite. Hotcherfield vino a reunirse con nosotros.  
\- basta niño! A ver repite conmigo Ephy ! Ephy!  
Le mire molesto, yo no había dicho nada y este sentencio.  
\- te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre .  
\- me ordenas?  
\- si! Te ordeno!  
\- pues tu apellido es Hotcherfield y es parte de tu nombre .  
\- que no!- dijo este desesperado pero el ángel de cabello negro replico antes que cualquiera.  
\- vaya ... Ahora si que has elegido un apellido horrible Ephy !  
\- lo se! - respondió el castaño molesto .  
\- tu te pusiste ese apellido? Pues cuál es tu apellido?  
\- si Ephy , dile tu apellido, así te lo quitas de encima !  
Este entre pena y enojo miro sus manos que se movían nerviosas y dijo :  
\- me apellido ...  
\- Stephen Friederich Wolff dice su registro original.  
Dijo una voz en tono burlón. Yo mire a las personas que se nos habían plantado enfrente , dos tipos idénticos tenían el cabello entre un tono negro azulado , su piel era como la del ángel que había venido conmigo y sus ojos eran azul turquesa , eran hermosos , acaso había alguien que no lo fuera?  
\- mira nada más que adoquín trajo el buen Sid! No lo crees así hermano ?  
\- si definitivamente ! Como te llamas pequeño?  
Mi acompañante puso los ojos en blanco en tanto Ephy dijo.  
-y quién metió a los Steklov?  
Uno de ellos se inclinó y tomó mi mano , depósito un beso en ella y dijo:  
\- Kuri Steklov mucho gustó !  
Me quede impactado , que tipo de hombres eran aquellos ? Acaso era una especie de club gay?  
\- no! No es un club gay! Es sólo que nos gusta mucho bromear con chicos lindos - dijo el que era idéntico al que sostenía mi mano.  
\- que lata? Para esto querías que me apareciera ? - dijo el ángel de pelo negro  
-ellos son Kuri y Yuri Steklov , gemelos idénticos o idioticos! - dijo Ephy con enfado  
-no dejes que te molesten.- a completo el pelinegro.  
\- mucho gustó!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos - me parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.  
El pelinegro los ignoro y se levantó , Ephy se levantó tras el y estos inmediatamente se sentaron a mi lado aprisionando me uno a cada lado y comenzaron a cuchichearme cosas mientras yo trataba de enterarme que sucedía.  
\- Ephy , ella no vendrá .  
\- Sid, en cualquier momento seremos llamados...  
Este volteó a verle y dijo :  
\- basta ya! Basta Ephy ! Además de todo quién te nombro el representante de la asamblea de UK? Quién?  
Todos guardaron silencio , incluso los bulliciosos y alegres hermanos gemelos Steklov.  
\- Sidney!- dijo la dama pelirroja .  
\- en serio creen que reuniéndonos cada año la tarde de san silvestre será como en los cuentos ? Acaso creen que dejaremos de ser los espectros que somos?  
\- Sid ...quizás no...- dijo uno de los gemelos .  
\- y que si K. Viene? Y que si se nos presenta aquí el mismísimo demonio o el Dios de los hombres? No hay nada que hacer? Somos lo que somos y seremos llamados!  
El pelinegro hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse y todos lo mirábamos.  
\- vamos , deben de ser realistas , no hay milagro para los hijos del diablo ! Aquí me tienes eh? Aquí estamos los siete malditos y ? Dónde está? Ella no está y nunca vendrá por que para nosotros no hay redención así que deja de mandar a tus pesados obreros humanos a que me convenzan de volver a la asamblea , deja de jugar con ellos Ephy! Deja de enviar secuaces imbéciles.  
Al escuchar esto le mire y el me miro , me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta que estaba cerrada . Hice el esfuerzo por abrirla pero no pude ...  
\- cara de niña!-Dijo Ephy.  
\- abran!- dije imperativamente .  
\- espera no te vayas !- dijo una voz que no reconocí .  
\- que abran maldita sea ! - dije exasperado y entonces un hombre enorme , creo media más de dos metros tomó el picaporte , le dio un leve empujón y está cedió.  
Salí corriendo y con todas mis fuerzas empujé la puerta para salir , era muy pesada pero la logre levantar sólo un poco y rasgue mis vestiduras levemente . Corrí por el invernadero y acabe perdido en los jardines , me tire en un prado.  
Soy un idiota... Pensé  
\- no! No lo eres!  
Salte del susto y le vi sentado con la pierna cruzada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus cabellos negros eran alborotados por el viento , mire mi reloj ; diez cuarenta.  
\- te has perdido verdad? Es una gran oportunidad para mi!  
Sonrió.


	11. Beso de año nuevo

Le mire con rencor , con rencor y pocas ganas de aceptar que efectivamente estaba perdido.  
\- que quieres? - dije fastidiado .  
\- que cumplas lo que prometiste!  
\- ya te dije que hoy no te matare !  
\- se que dijiste eso, y puedo esperar ! Sólo que me dijiste que me darías un regalo muy bueno!  
\- ah si eso! Pero bueno no creo que desees un regalo de un pesado obrero humano!  
\- si no me lo das lo tomare yo mismo.  
En un segundo este se situó sobre mi , su mano estaba tocando mi sexo y la otra había aprisionado mis muñecas . Este me propino un beso que casi me dejo sin aliento .  
\- Sid...Sidney quítese de encima mío!  
\- detesto a la gente que no cumple su palabra , tendré que educarte !  
\- detesto a la gente que abusa de otros - le respondí y este me desabrocho la faja y el pantalón y metió su mano en el interior .  
\- no! Por favor!  
Intente revolverme para zafarme pero no logre más que mi pantalón se fuera abajo.  
\- cállate Stephan , es tu culpa por prometer algo que no puedes cumplir .  
Este bajo mi ropa interior y comenzó a frotar mi sexo con su mano fría , pero eso no fue problema para mi virilidad , las piernas me temblaban .  
\- por favor! Por favor , no lo hagas.  
\- yo no le hago favores a nadie !  
\- te detesto! - grite ya desesperado .  
\- el sentimiento es recíproco - dijo el y beso mi cuello con suavidad .  
Cerré los ojos y la sensación de su mano en mi sexo corriendo de arriba a abajo se intensifico en un cien por ciento . Sin pensar en lo que hacia abrí la boca y sentí su lengua húmeda y sus labios , mi cuerpo se reblandeció bajo su peso mientras mi ropa se bajaba hasta las rodillas  
\- no tienes que hablar , sólo sentir.  
El negro de mi interior desapareció en una gama de colores que jugaban con mi mente y con mi excitación , su mano levantó mi cadera levemente para abrirse paso hasta mi trasero donde al hallar mi entrada sus dedos se hicieron de ella.  
\- no! Basta ! No me empujes a este estado ... No quiero- dije pero mi cuerpo se relajó y mis piernas se abrieron lentamente .  
\- relájate! Duerme ! Tenías razón eres un pésimo mentiroso!  
Era incapaz de abrir los ojos , sólo sentía sus manos por mi trasero y en mi sexo , una y otra vez , masajeando , invadiendo , excitando me completamente !  
Para cuando desperté eran las once cuarenta de la noche y nos encontrábamos en el vehículo rojo , mis pantalones estaban aún desabrochados y ya no traía la fajilla, nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa de mi tía Henrietta , en los suburbios , se escuchaba que aún el ambiente de fiesta no había cedido , el piano tocaba canciones típicas y el barullo en las casas vecinas era equiparable al de la casa de mi tía.  
\- que sucedió?  
\- te he traído a casa.  
\- lo volviste a hacer verdad infeliz?- dije con rabia pero aún adormilado.  
\- más infeliz es el que miente deliberadamente .  
\- si sabías que mentía por que lo hiciste ?  
\- hacer que?  
\- por que cediste y fuiste a la reunión ?  
\- por que quería ver hasta donde llegarías? Pero ahora lo se!  
Me mordí el labio del coraje.  
\- te odio! - le dije - te odio verdaderamente y no quiero saber de ti nuevamente !  
\- no es importante! - respondió este con frialdad- sólo es carne !  
Estaba furioso realmente y le grite:  
\- sólo eso es para un idiota como tu! Pero alguien con un corazón real sabría que me arruinaste ! Te odio y el hecho de que no te haya matado es por que es año nuevo!  
\- espero esa promesa si la puedas llevar a cabo!  
Abrí la puerta del carro y note que hacia un frío peculiar .  
\- te recomiendo que te alejes de nosotros Stephan!  
\- créeme que lo que más quiero es no volverte a ver!  
\- no sólo de mi ! Ephy es un demonio terrible , así como cualquiera que hayas visto en su compañía.  
\- no te vuelvas a aparecer frente a mi!  
Le mire con resentimiento y le azoté la puerta del vehículo , justo entonces escuche como las personas cantaban la cuenta regresiva , sus ojos violetas me miraron , en ese momento cuando las campanadas anunciaron el año nuevo y las voces se unían a coro para cantar Auld Lang Syne sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi piel.  
\- te diré una verdad Stephan y con esto estaré rompiendo muchas reglas y protocolos .  
\- veté al atajo con tus verdades! - dije y di media vuelta .  
Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros , frías , de piedra ! Me volví y el estaba justo frente a mi!  
Como había podido bajarse tan rápido del carro y sin hacer ruido? Este me pegó a su pecho y no supe como reaccionar.  
\- no te hagas preguntas tontas ! Y menos trates de responderlas. No debes volver a Moonlight , veté lejos !  
\- que? No! No! Estas loco!  
Me separe de este y su rostro era algo tétrico , parecía un ángel inexpresivo , un ángel del fin del mundo.  
\- entiende , nada bueno saldrá de que tengas amistad con cualquiera de ellos!  
\- el único pervertido aquí eres tu? Tu eres el único que hace cosas indebidas y, además ...  
\- cállate Stephan...  
\- no! Además te has propasado desde el principio , crees que por que eres un empresario , rico ...  
\- Stephan cállate!-dijo mas excitado.  
\- que además está loco, por que no es normal que alguien quiera convertir a todos los demás que por supuesto no lo somos, por que yo no soy ...  
\- que te calles carajo!- dijo en tono severo, lo que a mi me pareció un grito.  
\- no me grites ! No te atrevas a gritar me !  
Este me rodeo por la cintura con su brazo y me alzó para besarme ! Yo intente rechazar su beso pero el era mucho más fuerte e insistente .  
Con esa cercanía el me dijo:  
\- todos ellos son demonios , son espectros , Stephan aléjate!  
Fui a dar al suelo y sólo mire como el vehículo se alejaba .  
Me adentre a la fiesta mi madre me dio dos besos y mi tía me sirvió de cenar , dos cucharadas y me retire, no traía hambre .  
\- Steph hijo de donde sacaste esa ropa?  
\- ah! Me ... La dieron en mi trabajo , hubo una reunión!  
\- te ves guapísimo!  
\- si gracias tía pero no exageres!  
\- no exagero , siempre has sido muy lindo!  
\- ah bueno este...  
\- está noche se van a quedar , mañana se irán creo que tu mama se ha sobrepasado con el vino .  
Yo sólo asentí y le espete:  
\- tía Hen me siento un poco cansado ...  
\- ah si, bueno puedes descansar en la habitación de tu primo Henry !  
Me levanté y bese a mi tía , me dirigí a la escalera y ella me siguió.  
\- Steph! Steph!  
Voltee a atender su llamado.  
\- no habrás olvidado pensar en tus deseos de año nuevo verdad?  
\- no tía! No lo olvide!  
Está dio un saltito de felicidad y dijo:  
\- bien, bien! Ahora descansa !  
Subí a la habitación y me quite los zapatos , aventé el chaleco y me metí a la cama . Volvía a sentir sus huellas en mi ! Intente dormir pero la risa de mi madre me lo impidió , me tape hasta la cabeza y me puse a llorar , ese infeliz!


	12. Tardes de té

Me preguntaba para que quería que le acompañará a tomar el te cada tarde si no iba a decir nada . Había comenzado a pensar en como me vengaría de su "primo" al cual no había visto desde la fiesta de año nuevo .  
-en realidad , creo que ahora apreció la compañía!- dijo Ephy con melancolía .  
\- por que no le pides a tus padres que te acompañen !  
\- muertos !  
Me sentí terrible por mi comentario.  
\- ah?  
\- están muertos - respondió con indiferencia .  
\- vaya ... Lo siento !  
\- no importa !  
\- que tal tus hermanos o hermanas ? Dime tienes algunos?  
\- muertos !  
\- caray! - di un sorbo de nerviosismo por tanta tontería dicha - Que me dices de tu primo?  
\- mi.. Primo?  
\- si , Sidney !  
\- créeme que nadie está tan desesperado por compañía , y aún si lo estuviera , Sidney sería la única cosa que no permitiría me acompañase. Ya viste como se comporta!- dijo ligeramente irritado .  
\- bueno eso si !  
-si?  
-si definitivamente !  
\- ya que! Que pasen!  
Le voltee a ver y vi que tenía el manos libres funcionando, y yo hablando como tonto . La puerta se abrió y dos figuras que yo reconocí entraron sin dificultad a pesar de la oscuridad.  
\- los hermanos Steklov !  
\- que quieren ?- dijo Ephy molesto .  
\- Ephy , tu jamás de los jamases no has invitado el te !  
\- alguna buena razón debe haber para ello no creen?- contesto Ephy arqueando la ceja .  
\- no! - negó uno de los gemelos .  
Se veían espléndidos en esos trajes grises de cachemira  
\- pero mira Yuri , es la cosa bonita que llevo Sid a la fiesta del año nuevo !  
\- Kuri , si serás distraído - dijo y se hinco a besarme la mano añadiendo - hola !  
Yo le arrebaté mi mano y le mire , no me gustaban ese tipo de actos .  
\- Yuri no seas animal , no ves que le has petrificado?- este se encorvó y me beso la frente añadiendo - la próxima será en los labios!  
\- lárguense ! - dijo Ephy ya muy irritado .  
\- Ephy es una costumbre horrible ser tan cruel con tus primos ! Somos casi hermanos! Por que sólo eres bueno con Sid?  
Eran primos? Eso me sorprendió!  
\- no! No lo somos!-Gruño Ephy  
\- si! Somos primos!-Corearon los gemelos.  
\- ah? Como ...  
Sin más remedio Ephy tuvo que llamar dos servicios más para sus primos no primos . Y estos se sentaron a tomar el te a las seis de la tarde .  
\- así que ...- Dije yo distraído.  
\- los hermanos Steklov son presidentes de las industrias Bluemoon .  
\- en serio? Wooow! Bueno acaso toda su familia es la dueña de UK?  
\- casi! - dijo uno de los gemelos .  
\- poco falta ! - dijo el otro .  
\- claro que no!- espeto Ephy - estos rusos tontos!  
\- rusos?  
Los gemelos sonrieron mostrando una dentadura resplandeciente, con afilados colmillos que sobresalían y me causaron escalofríos .  
\- que el apellido Steklov te suena muy inglés?-Reclamo Ephy  
\- bueno... No pero...  
\- no importa al menos nosotros no somos hijos de Hitler!- dijo uno de los hermanos .  
\- ah?  
\- no fastidien - replico Ephy y luego me miro- si ,yo tampoco soy inglés, soy alemán !  
-tu apellido es Wolff cierto? - le dije y este sólo asintió.  
\- pero nuestro querido Ephy , se te nota en la sangre lo germánico - dijo uno de los ojiazules.  
\- basta Kuri , tengo más interés por saber sobre nuestro afeminado arquetipo!  
\- no soy afeminado ! - pronuncie .  
\- pues tienes una cara bastante linda! No es común entre los rostros de varones!- dijo el otro tomándome de la barbilla.  
Me solté enfadado y Ephy dijo:  
\- basta! Steph es mi empleado!  
Los gemelos me miraron y luego pusieron unas sonrisas enormes , sentí pánico, comenzaba a creer que los hermanos Steklov era bastante pervertidos.  
\- y no te equivocas !- dijo Ephy.  
\- quizás! - dijo uno de ellos y miro su taza - pero eso quiere decir que si el es tu empleado , quizá podamos heredarlo!  
\- no pasara !- dijo Ephy- cuando sea la transición el viene conmigo!  
\- ah? No eso no se puede ! Tu debes dejar la empresa bajo los mismos términos , y eso quiere decir con toda su planta disponible.  
\- y quién dice que el es parte de mi planta?  
Uno de los gemelos se volteó hacia mi y me dijo:  
\- dime pequeño firmaste contrato con Moonlight ?  
Yo asentí , aún no sabía de que se trataba todo el asunto y este le dijo al otro mellizo :  
\- Hey Yuri , firmo contrato!  
\- ves Ephy , si tiene un contrato membretado bajo el nombre de Moonlight es nuestro!  
\- pero no lo tiene! Además basta . En tres meses se decidirá como quedarán todas las empresas , hasta esa fecha Stephan es mío!  
\- nos iremos pero te lo advierto Ephy no trates de jugarnos sucio!-Dijo uno de los hermanos lanzando a Ephy una mirada aterradora.  
Entonces uno de ellos me tomó desprevenido y me abrazo por detrás , en tanto el otro me envolvió por delante y cada uno dijo muy cera de mi oído.  
\- te ambicionamos Steph! Imagina que seamos los dos los que te poseyéramos!  
\- imagina todo los que haríamos entre los tres! No tendríamos que hablar de nada , solos bajo la luna.-Dijo el otro.  
\- basta! Lárguense ! - reclamo furioso Ephy.  
Estos me dejaron libre de sus cuerpos pero se dirigieron a Ephy.  
\- nos veremos mañana Ephy!  
\- que?- dijo este dirigiendo les una mirada de amenaza.  
\- si tu puedes tomar el te con un muñequito humano , nosotros queremos también hacerlo! Además ...  
Dijo uno y el otro me extendió una tarjeta .  
\- además no entiendo por que nos niegas este privilegio si tu eres el que siempre manifiesta que no somos una asamblea unida y siempre nos traes locos con esa cantaleta !  
\- si pero...-Dijo Ephy pretextando.  
Uno de los gemelos me dijo :  
\- si Ephy es gruñón contigo házmelo saber ,con gustó te llevare a Bluemoon .  
Sonrió de una forma tan linda que no pude evitar sonrójame .  
\- Kuri eso no es justo yo también quiero que el muñequito me llame. Toma- dijo y extendió su tarjeta a mi- yo vendré a rescatarte de este ogro!  
\- lárguense ya! - exigió Ephy .  
Estos me besaron las mejillas al mismo tiempo y salieron por la puerta haciendo ademanes de despedida.  
Yo mire sus tarjetas , creía que era una broma, pero...Si lo era , era una broma muy mala , una decía Yuri Steklov abajo decía CEO Bluemoon Industries.  
La tarjeta de su mellizo era idéntica sólo cambiaba el nombre por Kuri Steklov .  
\- vaya!  
Me guarde las tarjetas y vi la cara de pocos amigos de Ephy.  
\- oye Ephy... Como es eso de que van a heredar?  
\- no preguntes niñito!- dijo este muy enfadado - ahora veté ! Ya es tarde!  
\- pero...  
\- veté!  
Me salí más que molesto Ephy tenía un carácter horrible .  
Desde ese día en adelante los gemelos Steklov no faltaron a la cita del te , que acaso no tenían nada más que hacer que molestar a Ephy ?No niego que era gracioso pero las empresas Bluemoon estaban conformadas por las principales productoras de alimentos en UK tenían miles de tratos con granjas , viñedos y mercados orgánicos , poseían los principales restaurantes para todo tipo de personas y que decir de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la industria de la ingeniería en alimentos , no era creíble que los directivos generales fueran unos mocosos que se la pasasen haciendo enojar a otro mocoso como Ephy ! Cada tarde venían en punto de las seis y se dedicaban a pellizcarme las mejillas , darme de besos y abrazos , hacer enoja a Ephy y bueno que decir , puras tonterías, nunca les escuchaba hablar de negocios con Ephy , ni de alianzas , era como si las industrias no les importasen nada!  
Comencé a conocerles un poco más , Kuri Steklov era muy brusco , su carácter era más decidido que el de su hermano Yuri Steklov , este último siempre esperaba que Kuri tomara la primera acción . No tenían ninguna señal característica de que alguien los pudiera diferenciar, eran gemelos idénticos lo único que uno podía buscar era el carácter determinado de Kuri, yo calculaba que tendrían unos dieciocho , diecinueve años pero no sabía ni la edad de Ephy.  
El día que le pregunte me mandó a gritos a hacer mi "trabajo" aunque después de dos meses ahí ,aún no sabía cual era mi trabajo ;si a las industrias Moonlight lo que le sobraba era mensajeros. Quizás mi trabajo era tomar te .  
También intente preguntarles a los mellizos pero estos me aplicaban siempre eso de que jugáramos a las adivinanzas y por cada falla ellos me besarían donde quisieran. Así que comenzaba a sospechar que casi todos en esa familia bateaban del otro lado! Todos excepto Ephy , el era un ogro con todos!


	13. Siento haber roto tu corazón

Me encontraba caminando por Great Eastern St , era casi media noche de viernes , el trabajo como siempre había sido ensordecedoramente aburrido creo mi parte favorita de los últimos días había sido cuando llegaban los Steklov a tomar el te , realmente hacían rabiar a Ephy y era muy divertido. Ese día salí del trabajo y algunos conocidos de la preparatoria habían organizado una reunión en un bar , así que me permito asistir , supuse que sería una gran oportunidad para liberarme de aquellos lunáticos incomprensibles y raritos . Como todos tenían tarea o trabajo al día siguiente la reunión término temprano y decidí caminar a casa .  
\- oye niño regálame unas monedas !  
Un hombre enorme y con aliento alcohólico me tomó por el hombro , me límite a mirarle.  
\- estas sordo? Necesito algo de efectivo sabes?  
\- yo también! - le respondí.  
\- escúchame niñita , vas a darme algo de efectivo o te voy a romper esa carita adorable y te dejare irreconocible.  
\- trabaje si desea dinero! -Respondí furioso por su comentario.  
Este me miro con ira y me levantó por la chaqueta, eso sería todo.  
-suéltalo.  
Una voz que yo conocía y que era la última que quería escuchar dijo aquella frase y yo cerré los ojos.  
Sentí como el borracho ladrón me sacudió y me lanzo al piso. Abrí los ojos cuando fui a dar al suelo y vi su silueta , el enorme hombre se fue contra el ángel y este cerró su puño y lo estrello contra su mandíbula mandándolo al suelo . Este cayo de rodillas y el ángel de ojos violáceos le escupió en el rostro y avanzo hasta donde estaba yo.  
\- vámonos!- dijo levantándome con un brazo .  
\- espera !- dije pero este no escucho.  
Caminamos hasta la esquina y abordamos ahí un Bentley color gris , mi corazón aún latía muy aprisa así que no pelee cuando este se arranco a una velocidad excesiva , mis latidos acelerados hacían que me debatiera entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia y gano la segunda .  
Para cuándo desperté con el ruido de las olas , aún estaba algo confundido , era de mañana , demasiada luz , demasiado sabor a sal en el aire y oh por dios! Donde estaba!? Una habitación blanca y muy espaciosa , una cama enorme con un dosel semi transparente , muchos almohadones y edredones que parecían ser de plumas , y no llevaba puesta mi ropa , ese maldito infeliz! Carajo le matare!  
Me levanté aún mareado y tropecé con un almohadón , un ruido torpe hizo mi cuerpo al caer al piso y entonces una mujer vestida de maid hizo una aparición .  
\- joven está bien?  
\- no! Carajo ! Que es este lugar?  
\- le ayudo!- está me ayudo a incorporarme y me depósito en la cama .  
\- por favor dime que es este lugar!-Exigí  
\- está usted en la residencia De Norfolk , por favor siéntase como en su casa .  
\- Norfolk? Esto es en Londres?  
\- si! Bueno no ,la residencia se encuentra en Cornwall!  
\- estoy en Cornwall?!- exclamé sintiendo vértigo nuevamente .  
\- si señor!- dijo la mujer de forma más que positiva.  
\- puede usted...- dije señalando la ventana y esta se apresuró a abrirla . La vista era algo más que peculiar , el mar ... Ese mar céltico que bañaba la playa de Cornwall. Como había llegado ahí? Sentí que estaba aprisionado .  
\- se encuentra bien joven?  
\- disculpe pero y la persona que me trajo ... Donde está?  
\- ah? El amo?  
Asentí y busque una esperanza .  
\- el amo llegara por la noche , por ahora está en Londres atendiendo sus negocios.  
\- en Londres?!- dije sorprendido. Ese insensato me había ido a botar a Cornwall y se había regresado a Londres sin mi? Maldito! Esto no se lo pasaría! Yo también tenía trabajo que hacer , además mi madre estaría preocupada o furica por mi ausencia.  
Trajeron unas charolas con todo tipo de comida , pero no tenía demasiada hambre , tome un par de tostadas con mermelada y te , me prepararon un baño con burbujas achocolatada y espuma de champagne Francés con sales aromáticas , era una enorme tina blanca circular , creo que me quede ahí por más de una hora por que salí hecho una uva pasa, recorrí esa enorme mansión, acaso no conocían lo que quería decir la palabra moderación? Las estancias eran enormes , pude recorrer toda la propiedad excepto por un pequeño cobertizo que se encontraba cerrado con candados y llaves exageradamente . Me dijeron que a ese lugar ni el amo acudía ya que estaba infestado de polillas y roedores , eso incrementó mi curiosidad por aquel lugar. Sería una especie de bóveda ? Quizás ese degenerado tendría sus registros de violación . Quise salir a recorrer el pueblo pero los empleados me tenían custodiado , eran ordena expresas del amo no dejarme salir de la propiedad, bastardo! Aparte de violador ,su segunda actividad era el secuestro ! Me dedique a recorrer las veredas , los enormes jardines y las campiñas. Que clase de lugar era este? Por la tarde después del te me tome una siesta , estaba rendido y en tanta mansión y opulencia no había un sólo televisor , que aburrido!  
Para cuando desperté, note que el cielo ya estaba oscuro y al pie de mi cama estaba sentado ese pervertido.  
\- has dormido bien?  
\- llévame a mi casa! Esto es secuestro!  
\- vamos a que cenes algo .- dijo sin hacer caso a mis palabras.  
\- llévame a Londres!  
\- vamos!  
Este me tendió la mano pero me negué y me pare con torpeza . Bajamos hasta el comedor del ala norte y ya estaba dispuesto con dos lugares cercanos , mucha mesa para dos tristes personas!  
Cene muy aprisa y sin mirarle , el comedor tenía una araña enorme electrificada pero en ese momento habían dispuesto muchas velas para iluminar el lugar . Sus ojos violetas me veían con recelo pero este permanecía inmóvil , incluso me pareció que ni siquiera respiraba .  
\- por que me trajiste aquí?- dije cuando termine .  
\- no te gusta?- replico serio.  
\- no es eso! Tenía cosas que hacer , quién te crees para secuestrarme , no soy un niño pequeño.  
\- si es por Ephy , el sabe que estas conmigo y ha dado su consentimiento.  
\- carajo! No es por Ephy ! El es sólo una parte , no pueden decidir por mi!  
\- por que no?  
\- por que no!- dije pegado un golpe a la mesa pero este no se inmuto.  
\- vamos ! Me dijeron los empleados que deseaba salir a conocer la playa .  
\- llévame a casa!- exigí.  
\- mañana por la tarde te llevare de regreso a Londres , en tanto vamos!  
Puse los ojos en blanco y le iba a hacer una seña obscena cuando estaba de espaldas pero dijo;  
\- eso que vas a hacer no es muy educado!  
Suspire y me detuve, no tenia opción , tome la botella de vino y salí tras de este.  
\- espera aún estoy en pijama!  
\- no estas aquí para un desfile de moda , debes usar algo cómodo en la costa!-Dijo sin mirarme.  
\- si, supongo.  
Salimos de la propiedad por uno de los jardines , la puerta que era pequeña ,apenas de mi altura , se miraba de roble fuerte y seguro se requería de bastante fuerza para moverla pero este se encargó , daba a una calle , bajamos por está para desembocar en la playa. Las olas se azotaban furiosas y estaba completamente vacía , a lo lejos unos puntitos refulgentes , botes de pescadores ,me pareció que si hubiera estado con alguna muchacha hubiera sido la cita perfecta . Le di un trago enorme al vino para tratar de borrar el recuerdo de aquel día de brujas que sólo me picaba el alma y el orgullo masculino.  
Nos sentamos en la paya en silencio , la luz de la luna le hacia ver más pálido, le odiaba pero si yo hubiese sido mujer seguramente me gustaría mucho.  
Me tire en la arena , que demonios estaba haciendo? Como podía estar al lado del tipo que más odiaba? Ese que me había violado no una si no dos veces?  
Me pare a traspiés ya que el vino comenzaba a marear me y comencé a caminar hacia el mar furioso, me adentre , tenía un plan y de cualquier forma mi persona no era muy provechosa , no le haría fallara a nadie , sentí como el mar me tragaba y sonreí .  
\- estas loco?- dijo el ángel jalándome por el brazo derecho - que intentas hacer?  
\- veté al demonio- le dije con una sonrisa .  
\- escucha mocoso siento haber roto tu corazón pero...  
\- tu! Romper mi corazón? - estalle en risas- no importa mi endemoniado amigo , no es que estuviera menos roto.  
Al dar un paso tropecé y caí en el agua , sentí el sofocamiento y este volvió a levantarme pero está vez en sus brazos . Si que era alto!  
\- bajame! - le exigí medio borracho.  
-vámonos a la casa .  
\- que me bajes! - comencé a patalear para que me bajara pero no surtió efecto así que comencé a gritar- auxilio ! Auxilio estoy secuestrado! Ayuda!  
Seguí así hasta que llegamos a la propiedad y me mandó al suelo .  
\- Ouch! Por que haces eso? Idiota.  
\- no estabas diciendo que te bajara?  
\- si pero no así.  
Estaba muy mareado y apenas si podía estar en pie , este me tendió la mano pero me negué , vi que tras de el se pintaba el cobertizo objeto de mi curiosidad.  
\- que hay ahí?- señale .  
Este me tomó por el brazo y yo me negué; le pegue con la mano para que retirara su mano , a traspiés me levanté e insistí.  
\- que es eso?  
\- eso?- dijo mirando al cobertizo- sólo un cobertizo viejo , vamos a que te acuestes , el vino te ha puesto enfermo.  
\- tu me has puesto enfermo! - dije tambaleándome y avanzando hasta el granero- quiero verlo por dentro.  
\- no!  
\- por? Apuesto a que hay un cadáver ahí - dije rozando con la mano la puerta de este .  
\- quizás ! Soportarías ver un cadáver?  
\- quizás ! - respondí sin entender la pregunta - abre!  
\- de acuerdo pero lo que sea que este adentro no debes culparme - dijo .  
\- abre!  
Este me tomó la mano y camino hacia la parte trasera del cobertizo , saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave y la inserto donde había una mata de enredaderas que crecían , acto seguido se metió dentro de estas , yo entorne los ojos para saber que sucedía pero este me jalo dentro.  
Una vez adentro encendió unas velas y la sorpresa que me lleve era que sólo era un cobertizo con una cama de paja con una sábana que la cubría , una mesa vieja con libros , papeles y un tintero con su pluma , una silla con una pata parchada , se veía seriamente antigua y en el piso una puerta de un sótano con una horquilla , como la que había visto en año nuevo.  
\- y eso? - señale- acaso hay otra reunión.  
\- no ! Sólo contiene libros de la familia, libros de negocios y papeles. También deseas que lo abra?  
Me negué ,ya estaba más que muy mareado así que me tire en la paja , cerré los ojos y reí, el guardo silencio.  
-no preguntaras que es tan gracioso?  
\- no!  
\- pues te lo diré , estoy en un cobertizo viejo , oscuro y oculto al mundo lejos de casa con un violador enfermo con cara de ángel y encima me he puesto borrachísimo! Que lío!  
Este se posó a mi lado y luego sentí su aliento cera del mío.  
\- te deseó - dijo.  
\- yo a ti ... No! - bromee .  
Este me plantó un beso pero apreté los labios , entonces me tomó la barbilla .  
\- abre tu boca Stephan! Entrégame tu alma!  
Apretó mi mandíbula obligándome a abrir la boca , ya no me quedaban fuerzas y termine cediendo . Este introdujo su lengua poderosa y sentí sus manos por mi pecho subiéndome la pijama y apoderándose de este , un escalofrío por la espina dorsal me causaron sus manos frías , no quería eso de nuevo , no quería , manotee con mis últimas fuerzas pero este aprovecho para bajarme el pantalón y la ropa interior y abrir mis piernas , cerré los ojos , dios no ! El placer fue supliendo a la angustia , este daba chupadas al azar en mi sexo y por mis muslos , yo quería salir corriendo pero mi cadera seguía el compás que su boca marcaba acabe corriéndome . Luego de esto me volteó boca abajo , yo ya era incapaz de reaccionar , sólo sentí su boca , como podía hacerme eso?  
\- esta vez no habrá tiempo para preparaciones , casi estas en la inconsciencia.  
No necesitaba preparación , sabía que el daño estaría hecho , pero aún así no era consciente de nada . Yo , yo necesitaba dejar de ser yo .  
Sentí como me la dejo ir completamente , suavemente levantó mi cadera y comenzó a embestir primero despacio y luego con una fuerza que sentía me iba a partir la cadera en dos , aún así estaba muy alcoholizado para decir algo , además de que esa pequeña vibración de placer comenzaba a esparcirse por todo mi ser. Era como si cada molécula vibrase al ritmo que el tocaba y por donde tocaba , este salió y se recostó a mi lado , me puso arriba de el y me ensarto directamente a el , mi peso cayo sobre el ,ya que era imposible para mi mantenerme erguido y aún desde abajo el seguía haciendo todo el trabajo , yo trate de acurrucar mi cabeza en la cuenca de su helado hombro . Que no tenía frío? Vaya si que pensaba idioteces cuando estaba borracho. Este puso sus manos en mi trasero y lo apretó con fuerza , eso me hizo gracia y sonreí , este seguía dándome embestidas pero yo sólo sentía que mi zona de confort estaba siendo estimulada .  
Cuando este acabo se me cerraban los ojos ,pero no me quitó de encima de el , me beso la mejilla, me pareció que ese beso llevaba ternura , quería golpearlo pero cada que intentaba enfocar la vista mareaba más y más . Cerré los ojos y lo último que pude sentir fue sus manos dándome palmaditas en la espalda y su voz diciendo.  
\- felicidades mocoso , me has vuelto loco está noche . Ahora debes dormir.  
Desperté en la habitación , el sol me lastimaba los ojos y mi cabeza era un campo minado ante cualquier pequeño ruido.  
Al igual que ayer, me trajeron el desayuno y el se había marchado , recordé el cobertizo y algunos fragmentos , me hallaba furioso; de nuevo me había violado ese infeliz! Que se creía? Era un mal momento para enojarse ya que la cadera y las piernas me estaban torturando ... Pero me las pagaría .  
El resto del día transcurrió igual en punto de las seis de la tarde los empleados me devolvieron mi ropa , limpia , planchada y más presentable de lo que yo la había llevado , acto seguido , llego el en un Lotus Elise color azul rey que me pareció una amenaza .  
\- estas listo para regresar ?  
No le dirigí la palabra , simplemente me subí y cheque mi teléfono celular , no había mensajes nuevos , ni en el buzón . Yo creía que estaría repleto de amenazas de muerte de mi madre y de Ephy.  
\- toma ! Es la cena .  
Era una bolsa de un restaurante muy fino , la abri y comprobé que la comida fuera de mi gustó . No le hablaría , no quería escuchar una palabra de su boca .  
Todo el viaje de regreso transcurrió en silencio aunque, si no hubiese sido un secuestro ,seguro hubiera regresado a casa muy contento .  
Este llevaba una velocidad exagerada lo cual hizo que estuviera antes de media noche en la puerta de mi casa , yo me había quedado dormido y el dijo:  
\- llegamos ojos negros.  
\- ah? - tome la bolsa con lo que había sobrado de comida y me baje de un portazo .  
Camine a casa y no me volví para nada . Le odiaba a muerte.


	14. Elliot y Kanon

Era una mentira tras de otra y de otra , resulto que mi madre ni me interrogo , no me mato, ni llamo a la policía por mi desaparición. Resulto que me trato igual que siempre ya que Ephy en persona le llamo para indicarle que yo había salido en un viaje de negocios a Cornwall para un asunto muy importante del que dependía la empresa . Ahora resulta que yo había salvado a las industrias Moonlight ? Sólo mi mamá pudo creer ese cuento tan malo. En cuanto a Ephy tampoco se inmuto , la única repercusión que tuve fue el descuento del medio día , no más ! Luego de eso todo siguió su curso normal. Ephy , los gemelos y yo tomábamos el te como cada tarde cuando la luz del manos libres de Ephy se encendió y este se tenso como nunca le había visto, sus ojos miel refulgieron en la penumbra de la oficina como los de un gato .  
\- entiendo , vamos para allá!-Dijo el ojimiel.  
Los gemelos le miraron y se tensaron abandonando sus puestos a mi lado.  
\- es Kanon!  
Estos asintieron y Ephy me dijo :  
\- te puedes retirar , quizás mañana venga o quizás no, eso no importa , si no vengo te puedes ir!  
Ephy botó el manos libres en la mesa y me mandó fuera de la oficina , me fui a casa temprano.  
Al día siguiente Ephy no se apareció y no hubo mucho que hacer por ahí, sólo fue hasta el tercer día que Ephy me llamo y me pidió que le llevara unos documentos que eran de suma importancia para la empresa , dijo que pasarían por mi ;pero olvidó decirme quién pasaría . El día estaba más gris que nunca , ni un sólo rato de luz , que mala suerte!  
\- hola !- dijo saludando desde un Bugatti negro con fondo naranja . Era uno de los gemelos .  
\- hola Yuri! - le salude y este me miro de reojo .  
\- has sabido que era yo! Felicidades!  
\- es tu forma de saludar.  
Este sólo sonrió y aceleró el vehículo.  
\- que sucede? Por que Ephy no ha venido a trabajar?  
\- un primo enfermo y todos nos hemos reunido.  
\- todos?  
Este asintió y dijo.  
\- todos los CEO de las empresas que conforman la asamblea de UK.  
No entendía nada pero decidí no indagar .  
\- Steph ...  
\- dime Yuri ,que sucede?  
Un conveniente alto hizo que este se desconcentrara del camino y me viera a los ojos .  
\- quiero saber algo muy importante .  
Le devolví la mirada , sus ojos turquesa me conmovieron .  
\- si?  
\- tu y Sid...  
Ni siquiera le deje acabar .  
\- le detesto, es un ruin!-Dije con bufando al final de la oración.  
Este sonrió y volvió la vista al camino en cuanto el verde le dejo acelerar .  
\- y Ephy?  
\- Ephy? Que hay con el?  
\- nada!- dijo sonriendo , yo no entendí nada .  
Llegamos a una residencia en collingham gardens , una mansión como era de esperarse enorme , sin jardín exterior pero con techo alto y por supuesto un bastante espacioso jardín interior. Este dejo el coche atravesado en más de dos lugares de estacionamiento y pasamos a la mansión , la cual me parecía que había sido decorada de muchísimos estilos , las partes que vi como la estancia parecían decoradas como un palacio hindú , luego subimos una escalera de mármol y piedras preciosas que hacia ver todo muy colorido y alegre , un pasillo con tapicería francesa y una moqueta suave , rosada y perfumada nos guió hasta el ala sur donde desembocamos en un puente de mármol blanco hasta una especie de jardín interior techado con decorado Zen , al pie de la escalera estaba Ephy con una cara gruñona y un mandil blanco lleno de ceniza que cubría su fino traje , su camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos .  
\- por que te has pasado ?  
\- lo siento Ephy es sólo que creí...  
\- devuelvete a la oficina y haz tu trabajo!  
La voz de un niño le llamo suplicante .  
\- Ephy , pronto ! Kanon se ha muerto!  
Ephy me dedico una mirada de ira y se devolvió hacia el rincón noroeste del jardín que se hallaba a oscuras .  
De ese mismo rincón salió Kuri .  
\- Kuri como está Kanon?  
Este meneo la cabeza y respondió .  
\- demasiada exposición ! Quince minutos anduvo bajo los penetrantes rayos.  
Era la primera vez que veía a los gemelos preocupados , que había sucedido? Por lo que escuchaba me pareció que alguien se había quemado.  
Sentí unos tirones en la camisa y voltee a ver a mis espaldas , cosa más curiosa fue ver a un niño de unos seis años , su aspecto era de lo más raro , era completamente albino , sus ojos rojos , su piel tersa , su cabello largo, debo confesar que casi grito del susto pero su rostro triste me conmovió y me puse en cuclillas para saber que deseaba.  
\- que pasa pequeño?  
\- quién eres tu y que haces aquí?  
\- amhh me llamo Stephan y vine a dejarle unos papeles a Ephy.  
Sus ojos se cristalizaron y añadió.  
\- Stephan sabes hacer pancakes de figuras ?  
\- amh no! Pero se prepara tazones enormes de cereal!  
\- cereal?  
\- si ! No te gusta el cereal?  
\- nunca he visto uno! .Dijo con esa mirada ingenua que solo un niño sabe poner.  
\- que?  
\- crees que puedas hacerme unos pancakes ?  
Yo le mire y luego mire a los gemelos y Kuri , dijo :  
\- vamos , habrá que hacer algunos intentos de pancakes !  
El pequeño le estiró los brazos a Kuri y este lo levantó enseguida , Yuri en tanto desapareció por el sendero donde Ephy lo había hecho, así que yo seguí a Kuri y al pequeño.  
La cocina fue una de las pocas habitaciones que me pareció normal. Kuri depósito al pequeño en la barra y este comenzó a sacar tazones y los ingredientes en tanto el pequeño albino me miraba con curiosidad .  
\- me llamo Elliot - dijo con una mirada picara y extendiéndome su mano.  
\- amh mucho gustó Elliot! - dije estrechándole la mano.  
Comenzamos a preparar los pancakes y por obvias razones nos salieron poco más que deformes aunque a Elliot no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo , en si el le encontraba forma a todo. La cocina era un desastre cuando Ephy subió .  
\- no te dije que regresaras a la oficina Steph?  
\- lo... Lo siento!- dije un poco asustado.  
\- Ephy...- dijo Elliot - quiero que Steph se quede un rato más!  
\- Eliyahu! - protesto Ephy.  
\- Elliot , mi nombre es Elliot , no se te olvide Ephy!- dijo el pequeño furico  
-bien, Elliot! Steph es mi empleado y debe regresar !  
\- me siento terriblemente sólo sin Kanon y ahora vienes a empeorar las cosas Ephy , eres malo!  
\- no es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido para hacerle esas pataletas a Kanon y que este siempre pague las consecuencias de tus berrinches! - dijo Ephy y al albino se le opacaron los ojos y se bajo de un salto para salir corriendo de la cocina.  
\- ahora si te propasaste ... De nuevo Ephy! - le recrimino Kuri.  
Este se recargó sobre la barra de la cocina y vio los pancakes.  
\- vaya que desperdicio!-Dijo sin emoción alguna.  
\- descuida limpiaré en seguida y me iré a Moonlight -Dije respondiendo , no deseaba mas problemas.  
\- no! Es mejor que te quedes aquí! Quizás te necesite - Espetó Ephy.  
\- pero...  
Este me ayudo a limpiar y me condujo de vuelta al jardín Zen interior. En el rincón noroeste había una zigurat pequeña de tres piso y el tercero era una cama enorme en la que reposaba una figura y atendiéndole estaba Yuri, el cual se afanaba por que la figura estuviera cómoda. Yo supuse que era una persona mayor , quizás era su tío abuelo o alguien que si representara una edad decente para un CEO.  
\- Steph por favor sostén está bandeja con compresas .-Así lo hice y me posicione detrás de Ephy , mi sorpresa trato de ser lo menos imperceptible de lo que en realidad fue.  
En la cama estaba un joven de cabellos negros , ojos rasgados y una nariz fina. La parte de su torso que no estaba vendada dejaba ver que no era un debilucho como yo o Ephy , este era musculoso y bien torneado , el joven en la cama era varonil ...  
Ephy le quitó la manta que lo cubría y pude apreciar que la mitad de su torso y sus dos piernas estaban vendadas.  
\- que le sucedió?  
Ephy me indico que guardará silencio con un gesto y luego miro a Yuri y asintió.  
Estos rodaron el cuerpo del joven , intentaban quitarle el vendaje , su espalda estaba carbonizada completamente , ellos pusieron compresas y luego le vendaron nuevamente .  
Para cuando anocheció el pequeño albino de nombre Elliot volvió.  
\- Ephy?  
Ephy me indico que lo siguiera con una seña y Yuri se quedo con el paciente .  
\- como está Kanon ,Ephy?  
\- estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo Elliot .  
\- fue mi culpa , lo se , siempre lo es!  
\- Elliot no es verdad! - respondió Ephy .  
\- este cuerpo ! Es de este cuerpo maldito!  
\- Elliot cálmate , oye tengo una idea , por que no vas con Steph a comer algo ? Seguro mueres de hambre verdad Steph- dijo refiriéndose a mi.  
En realidad no tenía hambre ya que me había olvidado de eso al estar al pie de la cama de aquel chico quemado pero en cuanto este lo dijo mi estomago rugió.  
\- verdad Steph? - insistió Ephy .  
\- ah si! Que te parece si vamos por una malteada .  
\- malteada - dijo el albino .  
\- te gustan las malteadas ?  
\- no tengo idea - respondió con franqueza .  
De la oscuridad del jardín salió Kuri y dijo :  
-yo lo llevo, andando!  
Ephy se inclinó a decirle a Elliot al oído algo y este sonrió de lado con complicidad , luego me tomó de la mano y salimos rumbo al coche de Kuri , no me sorprendió que fuera un Bugatti negro con fondo naranja . Fuimos a una pequeña y elegante tienda de helados no muy lejos de ahí , en si no sabía bien donde por que Elliot no paraba de preguntarme sobre las malteadas , yo tome una de fresa y un cup cake de frutillas; realmente estaba hambriento , Elliot pidió de todo , malteadas de distintos sabores y todo tipo de postres pero no se comió nada y Kuri sólo se limitó a mirarnos así como los pocos comensales que había . Estos chicos realmente llamaban la atención donde quiera que estuviesen.  
\- dime Steph , a que sabe ?  
\- ah?  
\- a que sabe tu malteada?-Dijo Elliot sin tapujos.  
\- pues ... A fresa? Por que no pruebas la tuya Elliot? Te gustarán.  
Este miro a Kuri y Kuri negó con la cabeza .  
\- sabes algo Steph?-Dijo el albino miandome de una forma provocativa.  
Le mire y le di un trago a mi malteada y el dijo sonriendo .  
\- me gustas mucho ! Si no estuviera enamorado de Kanon te juro que me enamoraría de vos!  
Casi escupo mi malteada , realmente me atragante y comencé a toser , en tanto Kuri le miraba atónito y este sonreía.  
\- que cosas dices Elliot! - dijo Kuri  
\- que? - pregunto el albino  
Yo intentaba reponerme , pero el golpe de sinceridad me duro bastante rato . Para cuando regresamos a la mansión ya eran casi las once y el semblante de Elliot me pareció menos infantil, era como si guardase más malicia , este me miro y me beso muy cerca de los labios , no podía creerlo ; un niño haciendo semejante cosa , este se bajo del coche y Kuri lo miro con fastidio.  
\- de aquí en adelante iré sólo.  
\- está bien !- dijo Kuri .  
\- pero... - yo mire a Elliot y le dije- te acompaño , además Ephy me retara si te dejo sólo en la entrada .  
\- no te preocupes Steph , Ephy no te dirá nada yo me haré cargo ahora es muy tarde debes ir a dormir!  
Este me guiñó un ojo , parecía otra persona . Saludo a Kuri con un ademan y se metió de inmediato en la mansión. Kuri hizo lo suyo y acelero .  
\- Steph?  
Dijo metiendo el acelerador casi a fondo .  
\- dime Kuri!  
\- te gustó Elliot?  
\- ah?- que tipo de pregunta era esa , en realidad temí saber que sentido tenía su pregunta así que conteste de la mejor forma- ah bueno es un niño muy peculiar y lindo ! Nunca antes había conocido a un albino!  
\- no me refiero a eso Steph! Quiero decir como hombre ? Dime te acostarías con el?  
\- queeee?  
\- si ,ya lo he dicho! Te acostarías con el?  
\- que te pasa Kuri , estas loco! Eso es pedofilia!  
\- entonces te acostarías si o no con el?  
\- por supuesto que no! - le recrimine la pregunta .  
\- con Ephy?  
\- pero que demonios? Kuri que no ves que soy hombre?  
\- dime te acostarías con Ephy?  
\- no! Por que dices eso!  
\- ufff!- dijo el y viro de forma ruda en la esquina de la cuadra .  
\- ahora necesito tu máxima honestidad , te acostarías con Yuri?  
\- basta! - le dije molesto.  
\- eso es un si?  
\- eso es un basta , me quiero bajar !  
\- pero...  
Yo amenace con abrir la puerta y este se frenó tan de golpe que mi cabeza acabo estampándose contra el tablero .  
\- Ouch ! Duele!-Me queje.  
\- Steph estas bien?  
Recordé mi enojo y me quite el cinturón , me baje azotando la puerta y este me dijo.  
\- espera Steph ! Espera!  
\- que? - le grite ya exasperado.  
\- tu comida - dijo en un tono de lo más normal, mientras extendía las bolsas con bollos que había pedido Elliot sin haber probado alguno , por lo que había insistido en que era un desperdicio dejarlos.  
Le arrebate las bolsas y me metí a mi casa .  
Mi mama por supuesto de puso feliz por la bizcochería .


	15. Ya no se que esta mal

Sólo hasta la siguiente semana Ephy regreso a la oficina .  
\- como esta Kanon?  
\- bien! Gracias por preguntar-Contestó fríamente.  
\- y Elliot ?  
-bien te manda saludos.  
Los gemelos para variar llegaron a su hora muy puntuales . Kuri se comporto de lo más normal y ante esa actitud sólo pude tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido .  
La luz del manos libres se encendió y Ephy contesto.  
\- muy bien iré ya mismo!  
-que sucede Ephy?-pregunte al ver su cara de molestia .  
\- es Sid! Enloqueció!  
Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y Ephy me ordeno que me fuera , incluso me saco a rastras , para ser tan enano tenía mucha fuerza pensé y este respondió como si adivinara mis pensamientos :  
\- tu serás muy alto 1,69!  
Luego de esto me dejo afuera de su oficina y cerró presuroso la puerta .  
Como sabía que mi labor ese día había acabado me retire y opte por ir por una bebida de sabores a un local cercano a la oficina . Que raros eran todos ellos, comenzaba a pensar que eran psíquicos o algo así ,cuando escuche una vocecita que me pareció muy familiar .  
\- Steph hola!  
Voltee tratando de buscar el origen de esa voz aniñada y no me represento ningún problema , desde la ventana de un rolls royce gris se asomaba una oeja de felpa y tras esta Elliot .  
\- sube Steph!  
Yo obedecí de inmediato y este dio una orden en francés al conductor.  
\- Steph a donde vas?  
\- ahm a casa!  
\- acabas de salir de trabajar?  
\- si! Y tu ? Que haces fuera de tu casa ?  
\- estaba aburrido, así que decidí salir un rato a pasear - dijo sonriendo pícaramente .  
Este se pasó a mi lado y me dijo.  
\- Steph ven a casa a jugar!  
\- si claro , algún día iré con mucho gustó!  
\- no algún día, ven hoy! Tengo muchísimos juegos!  
\- hoy?  
\- por favor Steph !  
\- no creo sea buena idea ! Además aún está reciente lo de tu hermano ...  
\- hermano?  
-si , Kanon?  
-ah Kanon! Como sea! Ven ! Kanon dio permiso! Anda! Anda! - dijo este al borde del llanto - siempre estoy sólo en esa mansión y nadie juega conmigo ! Por favor! Te pagare.  
Sus ojos rojos me estremecieron , yo tenía primos que jugaban conmigo algunas veces que nos visitaban pero era hijo único y por un momento sentí pena por el.  
\- por favor !- dijo este pegandose a mi brazo .  
\- está bien! Está bien, pero sólo un rato de acuerdo?  
Este con la volubilidad típica de los niños se me hecho encima y me abrazo .  
\- gracias ! Veraz que te vas a divertir.  
Fuimos entonces a la mansión , está vez entramos por la cochera y fuimos al ala sureste donde se encontraba su habitación. Al entrar me sorprendió , no era broma lo que el decía , era toda una planta baja , tenía cientos de muñecos de felpa y juguetes , tenía una colección completa de carros de lujo para niños que funcionaban con motor eléctrico. Tenía todo tipo de juegos e incluso un carrusel propio de tamaño real . Su habitación era todo lo contrario de la de su hermano , así que no podía imaginar la habitación de sus padres.  
Jugamos un rato y realmente me divertí mucho , algunas veces le dejaba ganar y otras este inflaba las mejillas por que yo conocía ese sentimiento de que detestaba perder , luego este llamo a una maid para pedir la cena , trajeron tres carros repletos de comida ,yo tome un poco de. quiche y algo de leche saborizada y un bizcocho para acompañar . Elliot me miraba intrigado.  
\- tu no vas a comer?-Pregunté.  
Este negó con la cabeza y espero pacientemente a que yo acabara la comida .  
Cuando los empleados se retiraron con todo , yo mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las nueve.  
\- vaya ! Tengo que irme !  
\- espera un poco Steph!-Rogó este.  
\- se ha hecho noche Elliot y tengo que llegar a mi casa, además es de mala educación permaneces tan tarde en tu casa .  
\- no ! Espera por favor , platiquemos una hora y entonces le diré al chofer que te lleve hasta tu casa !  
Yo acepte y este me invito a su cama . Una cama de madera enorme con su dosel y un cobertor rojo escarlata que me conmovió por su intensidad . Yo me senté y este me indico que me pusiera cómodo.  
\- estoy bien!  
\- Steph, dime como te sientes ? Te gusta trabajar con Ephy?  
\- si , bueno tiene un carácter difícil y no nos conocimos en los mejores términos pero...  
Este me hizo contarle como nos conocimos y yo decidí saltarme la parte de la violación de Sid, no creí que fuera adecuada para un niño pero sólo recordarla me pareció horrible .  
\- Steph , es una historia fantástica pero dime algo , no te gustaría trabajar conmigo?  
\- contigo? Eh bueno...  
Lo primero que pensé fue la palabra "niñero", pero este me saco de esa idea inmediatamente.  
\- apuesto a que no sabes que yo soy el dueño legítimo de las industrias Redmoon!  
Creo que bromeaba y este se puso serio.  
\- esto ... Es broma verdad ?  
\- para nada! El CEO de Redmoon es Kanon.  
\- pero... Tu ...-Dije intentando armar la frase pero seguía tartamudeando.  
\- se que por mi apariencia es difícil de creer pero es verdad lo que te digo.  
\- pero...  
\- Stephan si decides trabajar conmigo serás bienvenido , es más te pagaría sólo por que vinieras a vivir a mi casa!  
\- vaya no digas esas cosas Elliot , está bien que un niño no conoce el valor del dinero pero ...  
Algo en su semblante cambio , me miro de una forma tan profunda y se acerco a mi , era como la vez pasada , ese semblante infantil había cambiado ...  
\- Stephan , que no te has dado cuenta ? No soy un niño !  
\- ah? - comencé a sentir un miedo espantoso de su mirada , sus ojos rojos , escarlata.  
\- yo te lo dije antes y te lo repito, te deseó , amo a Kanon pero desde que te vi en la reunión de año nuevo te desee ! - con una fuerza sorprendente de su manita me empujo hasta recostarme en la cama , yo seguía atónito.  
\- vamos Elliot, yo...  
\- Steph quiero hacerte mío! Está noche! Sabes el dolor que siento cada día al vivir con esta apariencia ? Pero nunca me ha impedido tener todo lo que deseó.  
Intente levantarme pues ya no me estaba gustando el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.  
\- de...debo irme Elliot!  
\- te irás cuando yo diga! Te irás después de que te haya poseído.  
\- lo... Lo siento - intente levantarme pero este me mandó de nuevo contra el colchón .  
\- Stephan no puedes seguir resistiéndote .  
Un sonido cortó el aire y este amarro en un parpadeo mis manos , como podía ser tan veloz? Que estaba pasando ? Sentía un miedo terrible!  
Este se trepo encima de mi y acerco su rostro al mío.  
\- en serio me gustas mucho Steph! Serás mío!  
Su rostro ya no quedaba ni un rastro de gestos infantiles , eso me puso a temblar.  
\- Shhh! No debes temer ! Acaso temes a Ephy o a los Steklov? Será como cuando Sid te poseyó , bueno será mejor - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - prometo ser más gentil que Sidney!  
Este comenzó a bajarme los pantalones dejándome en ropa interior .  
\- dios! Eres tan hermoso!  
Me quitó los zapatos y las calcetas y beso mis pies . Beso cada uno de mis dedos .  
\- no! Elliot que te pasa? Por favor !- comencé a pedir ayuda a gritos- auxilio! Por favor!  
Este subió hasta mi cabeza y metió un pequeño oso de felpa en mi boca .  
\- si sigues gritando así , te atragantaras y te asfixiarás , mejor quédate tranquilo !  
Este volvió a besar mis pies y mis tobillos.  
Me sentí desesperado e imbécil , como un niño me había hecho eso?  
\- no te das cuenta acaso Steph? No soy un niño! Ya te lo dije .  
Como ... Me quede asombrado . Como podía saber que pensaba ?  
Este besaba mis rodillas y mis muslos .  
\- por que tus pensamientos gritan en mi mente . - contesto y siguió besando hasta que llego a mi ropa interior la cual tomó y deslizó lentamente dejándome expuesto.  
\- eres magnífico. Eres muy hermoso! Simplemente no me decepcionas en nada !  
Pensé que podía patalear pero este me sujeto la pierna con una fuerza terrible .  
\- no se te ocurra o te rómpete ambas piernas .  
Comencé a temblar y unas lágrimas se escaparon por mis ojos.  
\- estas llorando?  
No me moví.  
\- me conmueves Steph ! Aún eres un niño - dijo este y se fue a una de las esquinas de la cama y tomó una cinta de satín del dosel , la ato en mis tobillos , la apretó demasiado y me dolió.  
\- tranquilo , pronto serás muy dichoso!  
Este dio un salto rápido al techo del dosel y bajó un látigo el cual sirvió para colocar mis pies atados y luego los subió .  
Yo pensaba " por favor déjame ir, por favor"  
Este hecho un vistazo a mi trasero y dijo.  
\- muy tarde , en serio te deseó , eres tan hermoso ! Steph no puedo seguir esperando a esto!  
Sentí su lengua y cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar , por que me pasaba esto a mi?  
El silencio se rompió con un estruendo enorme , asustado abrí los ojos y vi una figura enorme parada al lado derecho de la cama , me sentí inquieto y entorne los ojos intentado saber quién era . Los ojos violeta me dijeron quién era.  
\- no te lo voy a tolerar Sidney- dijo Elliot levantándose del extremo a donde el vehículo infantil que Sidney le había arrojado lo había mandado.  
\- no ! Yo soy el que no te lo voy a permitir Elliot! Stephan es mío!  
Elliot se paró y se posicionó al lado izquierdo de la cama , yo estaba aterrado . El más pequeño se trepo en la cama y me miro , luego paso sin tocarme al lado donde estaba Sidney.  
\- te destruiré -Apunto el pelinegro.  
\- lo deseó ! - dijo Elliot señalándome.  
\- desea a otro ! El es mi regalo!  
\- tu le desagradas , te odia !  
\- que importa ! Es mío!  
\- maldición ! Te destruiré Sidney!  
\- en serio? - la luz de la luna pegó en el rostro de ángel de Sidney, sus ojos estaban encendidos y su pálida piel me hizo sentir que estaba frente a un espanto.  
\- Sidney , dámelo!-Exigió el mas pequeño.  
\- no! Y si quieres que haya un enfrentamiento , lo tendremos !  
\- entonces hasta que alguno mate al otro!  
\- hecho!  
Yo temblaba del miedo , que eran estos chicos? Por que a mi?  
Elliot se planto en una posición de ataque al igual que Sidney , entonces el primero en lanzarse al combate fue el más pequeño , que desapareció con una velocidad tremenda y sólo escuche como algo había golpeado a Sidney por la barbilla , lo cual hizo que su espalda se doblará de una forma única pero no cayo , sino sólo se quebró y regreso a su lugar .  
Elliot salto hasta el dosel de la cabecera y saco otro látigo con el que castigo a Sidney ,este cansado dijo:  
\- ahora es mi turno!  
Se lanzo con el puño directo a Elliot y yo me quede perplejo .  
Un hombre enorme , era incluso más alto que Sidney , le detuvo el puño.  
\- Kanon ! Apártate !  
Kanon no dijo nada pero la luz de la luna le iluminaba de una manera única . Kanon era un hombre de rasgos orientales finos , sus ojos negros eran muy parecidos a los míos , tenía un semblante serio y unos labios delicados , un cuello , largo y delicado pero su espalda eran tan masculina , sus brazos estaban marcados pero no exageradamente , y eso se veía a pesar de la vendas que aún traía . Este sólo usaba un faldón que le cubría la parte de abajo hasta la rodillas de color dorado y dejaba ver sus piernas vendadas pero poderosas .  
\- Kanon apártate! - replico Sidney nuevamente pero Kanon sólo negó con la cabeza .  
\- Kanon ! - corrió Elliot a posicionarse tras de este - Kanon ! Sidney es ...  
Kanon volteó a ver a Elliot y le soltó una bofetada que lo mandó al suelo .  
\- Kanon! Que... Que...  
Este sólo miro a Elliot con sus poderosos ojos negros .  
\- no es lo que piensas Kanon , es que yo sólo quería jugar un rato con Steph!  
Kanon permaneció mudo y Elliot le miro primero enfadado y luego sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.  
\- perdón ! Es que ...- Elliot agachó la mirada- Kanon ! Cada día este dolor me mata , no puedo seguir aferrando me a esto ! A ti , a mi! Ya no se que está mal y que está bien simplemente ya no soy capaz de discernir nada !  
Kanon se posó una rodilla en el suelo y luego aferró el rostro de Elliot.  
\- por supuesto que te amo! Es sólo que ... Ya no se que está mal contigo y conmigo. Dios ese chiquillo tiene tus ojos , te amo tanto!  
Kanon me hecho una mirada y luego se paró y tomó a Elliot de la mano , le hizo una señal a Sidney .  
\- Kanon? Estas mejor ? - pregunto Sidney con más tranquilidad .  
El chico alto sólo asintió y se retiró con Elliot en la oscuridad .  
Sidney me dedico una mirada y yo me sentí incómodo a más , aún estaba desnudo y expuesto de la parte de abajo . Este me miro el trasero y luego de sentó en la cama .  
\- como puedes meterte en tantos líos?  
Intente balbucear algo pero aún tenía el muñeco de felpa en la boca . Sidney se aprovecho de mi estado y acaricio mi trasero con suavidad , mi cuerpo se estremeció .  
\- te gusta? - me dijo y como no podía hablar negué con la cabeza .  
Este paso sus manos por mi entrada y comenzó a hundir sus dedos en ella . Me revolqué para evitar esto y este sólo me miro complacido . Maldito idiota ! Pensé .  
\- te ves muy bien en esto del bondage ! Definitivamente es lo tuyo!  
Dijo sonriendo, yo intente decirle que me soltara pero este continuo viéndome con calma.  
Luego de mucho tiempo libero mis piernas y las bajo , aunque esto no significaba que me había liberado por completo . Este se posicionó arriba de mi y hecho mis piernas a sus hombros . Se acerco a mi rostro y beso mi mejilla .  
\- yo tampoco se que está mal cuando se trata de ti!  
Luego de esto saco la mordaza de felpa y antes de que pudiera decirle lo despreciable que era para mi , me silencio con un beso y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera cogiéndome , aunque el traía bien puesto el pantalón . Cuando me faltaba el aliento este me dejo en libertad .  
\- sabes que eres mío?  
\- veté al infierno!- dije con la respiración entrecortada .  
\- muy tarde de ahí vengo ! Ahora a tu lado sólo me parece el paraíso.  
Sus movimientos comenzaron a surtir efecto y me excite , este me beso más apasionadamente , una vez , dos veces .  
\- basta ! - le exigí.  
\- supongo por esta no haremos nada ,te has salvado pero sólo por que no me gusta esta habitación , además no soportaría cogerte en la casa de Todtschläger.  
Este me zafo las manos y me dio mi ropa interior y mis pantalones . Yo me los puse y me quede en la cama sentado , no sabía como salir .  
\- vamos , te llevo a tu casa.  
Este me tomó de la mano y caminamos así hasta el estacionamiento , abrió la puerta de su coche , un Hennessey Venom color negro .  
En todo el camino nadie dijo nada , yo estaba muy confundido por lo sucedido , tenía miedo de estas personas , era como vivir con una amenaza constante , justo cuando llegamos y antes de que me bajara del choche, Sid me dijo:  
\- si quieres respuestas ven a verme , pero si vienes a verme tendrás que aceptar los hechos de que somos todo lo malo que te puedes imaginar . Has sido muy valiente todo este tiempo.  
Le mire , estaba a una de llorar , que querían decir sus palabras? Era obvio que algo no estaba bien!  
\- ve a descansar ahora!  
Me baje sin decir nada y me metí a mi casa , pero por la ventana vi como el veloz Hennessey Venom desaparecía por la esquina .  
\- Steph? Quieres cenar algo? - dijo mi madre desde la cocina .  
\- no gracias ya cene me voy a dormir.  
Me encerré en mi habitación a llorar , estaba tan conmovido por todo que sólo deseaba dormir y nunca despertar , no entendía , quienes eran estos tipos? Por que me parecía que nada bueno podía salir de ellos ! Por que parecían tan raros y atractivos? Por que cada uno de ellos quería cogerme , yo era completamente heterosexual ! Bueno Ephy nunca me había demostrado nada más que su mal humor así que al día siguiente me había decidió a preguntarle , que sucedía en su familia?  
Esa noche tuve una pesadilla . Elliot me secuestraba pero aparecía Sid para salvarme


	16. Los 7 principes!

No sabía que momento era bueno para preguntarle así que ,mientras los gemelos Steklov discutían entre si , que tipo de juego de te era ideal para un verano en Cornwall , yo me acerque sigilosamente a Ephy y le dije .  
\- necesito hablar contigo a solas !  
Este me miro y por mi expresión sería , les dijo a los gemelos que yo había olvidado ayer una entrega, me jaloneo del brazo y salió conmigo de la oficina .  
\- eres un torpe! Ven !  
Los gemelos se pusieron alerta y Ephy les dijo:  
\- se los regreso en un minuto , es un torpe !  
Salimos de su oficina y Patrice su secretaria le miro espantada .  
\- joven amo se le ofrece algo?  
\- no Patrice nada! Ven, sígueme - dijo Ephy guiándome al baño donde meses antes le había roto la nariz al mensajero , si hubiera sabido que Ephy tenía otra docena de mensajeros ni de loco me meto a la oficina de Sidney .  
\- que sucede?  
\- Ephy , necesito saber cosas importantes de tu familia !  
\- no! - dijo este tajante.  
\- Ephy , no había querido decirte nada pero el otro día...  
Este me interrumpió con la señal de que parase ,se concentró con los ojos cerrados , luego se calmó y abrió los ojos dirigiéndome una mirada penetrante y sería .  
\- no! Se lo que pasó el otro día ! Se que fuiste a casa de Kanon y Elliot , se que Sid te salvo de ...  
Todos lo saben ! Te dije que te alejarás de Elliot!  
\- no fue mi culpa el me invito a jugar!  
\- y cuantos años tienes por dios! Cuando yo tenía tu edad ya era todo un hombre hecho!  
\- ah? Ephy a eso mismo es a lo que me refiero ! Dime que si Elliot no es un niño ;entonces es un enano , pero dímelo , asegúramelo , dime que son psíquicos para leer la mente de las personas , dame una maldita explicación para todas las cosas que suceden a su alrededor .  
\- no! Tu sólo , tu sólo eres un empleado , no más ! Te prohíbo te acerques a la casa de cualquier miembro de mi clan. Me entendiste?  
\- Ephy!  
\- no!  
Este se salió muy molesto de la oficina yo le seguí el paso y antes de volver a entrar me dijo:  
\- se acabo el te veté a tu casa!  
\- Ephy!  
Me miro con molestia y le dijo a Patrice que no quería que nadie lo molestara . Ella asintió y el se metió de nuevo a su sitio.  
\- que raro...- dijo Patrice hablando consigo mismo- el joven amo nunca sale de su oficina , esto debió haberle molestado muchísimo .  
Yo salí de la empresa molesto también, el me había obligado a ir con Sid, el me había amenazado con que si no trabajaba para el cosas malas pasarían , el me había empujado a aquella reunión de año nuevo y ahora me quería excluir . Medite el asunto caminando sin rumbo por las calles nubladas , nunca en toda mi vida había vivido lo que hasta esta fecha , nunca había estado tan cerca de tantas personas , no eran mis amigos pero de cierta forma me agradaban todos , excepto ese Sid! Quién se creía? Pero Ephy me agradaba y también los gemelos , y aunque había sido algo cruel conmigo Elliot no era tan malo siempre y cuando no quisiera tenerme atado a su cama pero ... Que era lo que quería saber? Y si no me gustaba lo que encontrara ? Pero ... Después de todo era la verdad no? Y la curiosidad me mataba , así que respire hondo y me decidí. Llame a mi mama y le dije que llegaría tarde que no me esperase , sabía lo que podía pasar pero tenia tantas preguntas y cero respuestas !  
Llegue a la sede de las industrias Blackmoon a las ocho de la noche , sabía que ya no habría ni recepcionistas ni nada , sólo los vigilantes .  
\- buenas noches , soy el mensajero de ...  
\- ah si lo recordamos - dijo uno de los vigilantes .  
\- adelante , ya sabe que no hay elevador del 28 al 38 .  
Asentí y me dirigí a mi tenebroso destino ; el piso 38.  
Este igual que antes estaba en penumbras , así que actúe con la misma estupidez que las veces anteriores . La oficina estaba igual , quizás más empolvada , había más desorden , incluso el escritorio donde había hallado los chocolates más caros de mi vida estaba con una cuarteadura enorme . Que habría pasado? Sentí escalofríos , sabía que había cometido un error al venir aquí por respuestas , comencé a temblar y decidí irme , justo en la puerta escuche .  
\- creía que venías a preguntarme cosas...  
Mi mano sobre el picaporte tembló , " valor Steph" pensé para animarme , voltee para buscar a Sid .  
Este estaba sentado en el escritorio , traía una gabardina de cuero café y sus jeans azules , como siempre su pecho estaba desnudo. Sus ojos violetas refulgieron en la oscuridad y le dije :  
\- si vine a eso pero ... Este lugar me enloquece , es tétrico .  
\- no te gusta?  
\- es horrible - respondí ,  
\- por?  
\- no puedo ver nada , está sucio y tropiezo con todo además de los malos recuerdos que me trae .  
\- a donde quieres ir ?  
\- no se , quizás erre al venir .  
\- Ephy no te dijo nada verdad?  
Me sorprendió escucharle que sabía que le había preguntado a Ephy! Acaso lo había leído en mi mente ?  
\- no! - contesto este leyendo mis pensamientos - sabía que le preguntarías a Ephy primero evadiendo venir a mi!  
\- como... Como es que puedes leer ...  
\- tus pensamientos?- dijo el .  
Yo asentí , las piernas me temblaban .  
\- son como un libro abierto a todos ! Steph si quieres tus respuestas tendremos que ir a otro lugar .  
\- donde ?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.  
\- a mi lugar ...  
Negué con la cabeza , no quería pero estaba paralizado del miedo , entonces este en menos de un parpadeo se situó frente a mi. Su blanco pecho me pareció tan fuerte , me quede atontado . Este me levantó echando mi peso a su hombro y sujetando con su poderoso brazo mis piernas .  
\- Hey no! Bajame !  
\- cierra los ojos !  
Intente patalear , pegarle con mis puños en la espalda lo más fuerte que pude incluso tire de su cabello pero nada surtió efecto , este avanzo hacia la ventana conmigo a cuestas .  
Avanzó entonces al lado izquierdo, había una parte del ventanal podrido y este con una sola mano lo abrió y se subió de un salto al alféizar , me sentí enfermo y le dije :  
\- bajame! Bajame ! Por favor , no quiero morir .  
\- no vas a morir Steph no seas idiota!  
\- por favor - lloriquee una vez más y la brisa revolvió mis cabellos , era una brisa helada .  
\- cierta los ojos!  
\- no! Por favor ! Te lo ruego!  
\- dije cierra los ojos ! - dijo Sid y sujeto mis piernas con más fuerza .  
Yo comencé a llorar y entonces este me dijo :  
\- vámonos!  
Salto de la ventana del piso 38 de las oficinas de las empresas Blackmoon. Yo casi vomito , sólo sentía como caíamos , entonces decidí cerrar los ojos , esperaba el momento en que nos estrelláramos contra el piso , pero ... No pasaba ?  
Abrí los ojos con miedo y vi como volábamos? No , no estábamos volando , este saltaba y corría a una velocidad asombrosa por los tejados , era tan veloz que los edificios y las casas sólo me parecían manchones que pasaban a una velocidad asombrosa , escuche fuerte y clara su voz .  
\- cierra los ojos o te marearás .  
Muy tarde ya sentía unas náuseas terribles y muy a tiempo este me bajo a tierra . Acabe vomitando .  
\- estas bien?  
\- don... Donde estamos ?  
\- ven ! Vamos a que descanses un poco!  
Mire el sitio oscuro , me pareció un bosque ,pero olía a rancio. Este me levantó en sus brazos y yo le dije .  
\- por favor no más velocidad !  
\- descuida caminare !  
Este cumplió lo de caminar y me llevo en sus brazos hasta una cabaña que se veía muy vieja, mientras pasábamos pude ubicar donde nos encontrábamos .  
\- es un cementerio?... No!  
\- no? - dijo el preguntando - por que no?  
\- vamos que trillado! No me digas , eres un vampiro!  
\- no seas ridículo Steph ! Eso no existe!  
\- entonces por que estamos en un cementerio!  
\- por que es callado, poca gente alrededor y es barato!  
\- barato! - repetí en forma de ironía.  
Nos adentramos en la cabaña que sólo tenía una cama de latón oxidada con un colchón viejo y una colcha , una mesa de madera con papeles y un tintero y un par de sillas viejas , al fondo había una especie de caldera que proporcionaba calor a esta o se supone debería , no se ,me pareció rara .  
Sid me depósito en la cama , me arropo con la colcha y me dio un poco de agua fresca , luego hecho madera a la caldera y encendió un fuego. Se aseguró que estuviera bien ambientada la casa y me tendió otra manta , hacia un poco de frío pero la caldera era excelente y comenzaba a sentirse el calor . Este tomó una silla y la puso al lado de mi cama , se quitó el abrigo que dejo su pecho desnudo y lo aventó a la mesa .  
\- y bien? - le mire .  
\- y bien? - respondió .  
\- quiero saberlo todo!  
\- primero que nada no somos vampiros , eso no existe ! Tampoco somos ángeles !  
\- tampoco existen?  
\- no se ! Se supone que sí pero nunca me he topado con uno!  
\- entonces?  
\- somos espectros ! Ya te lo había dicho antes !  
\- espectros ?  
\- comencemos por el principio ! Sabes quienes son los siete príncipes del infierno?  
\- no!  
\- bien , has escuchado de Lucifer el ángel caído ?  
\- si bueno , eso es religión !  
\- exacto! Bien pues te lo pondré así ...Como se cuenta, los demonios en un principio fueron ángeles con los mismos atributos que los demás pero se dice que Dios puso aprueba a estos ángeles, les dijo que deberían adorar la futura encarnación de su divino hijo y que a este deberían alabarlo, pero Luzbel , el mas bello y parecido a Dios se negó y se rebeló contra Dios por no aceptar que su hijo se reencarnara en una criatura más inferior que ellos, pero él no fue el único sino otros ángeles se le unieron a su causa , "No serviré" "Seré igual al Altísimo" , como en todo siempre hay alguien dispuesto a favorecer al jefe , el Arcángel Miguel se opuso contra los planes de Lucifer. Ya sabes , todo eso comenzó una guerra en el cielo y bueno de sobra sabes el resto de la historia , pero Lucifer no cayo sólo en esta pelea ya que seis ángeles pelearon a su lado , esos seis ángeles caídos junto a Lucifer son llamados los siete príncipes del infierno.  
\- espera , basta ! - le dije confundido - esperas que te crea que eres un demonio?  
\- no!  
\- entonces por que el relato bíblico?  
\- por que yo soy hijo de un demonio.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me quede mudo.  
\- puedo continuar?  
Asentí con un simple gesto de cabeza.  
\- nuestros padres son esos demonios , nosotros fuimos concebidos en distintas épocas , por ejemplo Ephy , hijo de Amon " el demonio de la ira" o "Aquél que induce a la ira y asesinato" , Ephy nació en 1618 justo cuando comenzaba la guerra de los treinta años en Alemania .  
\- en verdad crees todo lo que me dices ?  
\- si!  
\- los gemelos Steklov? Que hay con ellos?  
\- los gemelos son hijos del príncipe Mammon demonio de "abundancia deshonesta" o avaricia como gustes llamarlo . Los gemelos nacieron en 1666 en Kiev , un año después en 1667 Kiev fue transferida a Rusia de acuerdo con el tratado de Andrusovo. Seguro que querrás saber sobre Elliot ?  
Asentí y este noto el frío en mis manos , la noche se adentraba y se ponía más helada . Este me brindo una colcha más robusta pero algo pólvosa y hecho otros leños a la caldera .  
\- Elliot es un espectro del que debes cuidarte , es uno de los más viejos y de los mas peligrosos ...este es hijo del príncipe Asmodeo, el demonio de la lujuria , pero supongo que ya lo comprobaste por ti mismo.  
\- pero... Es tan sólo un ...  
\- un niño? Es un niño maldito! Eso es lo único que frustra todos sus planes , su maldición de tener ese cuerpo aniñado. Pero Elliot es uno de los más viejos , no te dejes llevar por la envoltura , por eso su apariencia es así. No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuando es que nació , pero se sabe que fue en el periodo de Uruk que es parte de la historia de Mesopotamia.  
No podía creer lo que este me decía , acaso tenía más de 2000 años?  
\- si! En realidad su edad es lo que lo hace débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, débil por que su mente le juega bromas , por ejemplo es sólo hasta entrada la noche que su carácter de demonio le sale a flote , que " despierta " si así se le puede llamar , en tanto el cree que es un niño pequeño, pero es terriblemente fuerte en cuanto a poder y habilidades; siempre y cuando no sean físicas .  
\- como ese... Día? - agregue yo rememorando la batalla.  
\- exacto ! En cuanto a fuerza física el necesita de Kanon , pero sus poderes son muy elevados .  
\- y Kanon?  
\- Kanon ... El es hijo de Belfegor , demonio de la pereza, en si el es al contrario de Elliot muy joven , Elliot lo encontró en un hospital psiquiátrico de Japón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial , se cree que vivió como indigente durante los inicios de su vida y que ignoraba que era un espectro , también se dice que vivía con unos humanos que lo ponían a trabajar en campos de arroz y que lo torturaban físicamente , pero un buen día el acabo con ellos , luego vago hasta que lo internaron en el psiquiátrico , es completamente mudo , no puede hablar y realmente a Elliot le costo mucho trabajo ponerlo en pie , Kanon a pesar de todo es un demonio de categoría y haría cualquier cosa por Elliot .  
\- que le sucedió? Que ...  
\- por que estaba chamuscado ?  
Asentí  
\- los espectros no podemos exponernos a la luz del sol , nos quema la piel y entre más edad tengamos más daño nos hace . Elliot tuvo una crisis y dando el alba salió a la calle corriendo , Kanon le siguió y con su cuerpo le abrazo de tal manera que los rayos del sol no tocarán a Elliot , por lógica Kanon término chamuscado . No es algo que nos mate , pero si nos deja muy afectados , puedes pasar siglos recuperándote , para Kanon hubo suerte ya que el es un espectro joven !  
\- Kanon y Elliot...  
Este asintió , y dijo te traeré un te caliente , descansa un poco .  
Me recosté en la cama que a pesar de vieja era muy suave .  
\- vuelvo enseguida.  
Este salió caminado normal por la puerta .


	17. Esta vez te has propasado!

Me había bebido todo el te casi de un trago y provoco que mi cuerpo se sintiera cómodo , me recostara y mis ojos se cerrarán.  
\- que hora es?  
\- las once y cuarto .  
\- dios! Sígueme conta... Conta... Ndo.  
No podía permanecer despierto ,pero quería seguir escuchando .  
\- mejor duérmete!  
\- no ...tengo ...sueño! - dije pero este me hecho una colcha más gruesa encima , arropandome y todo se hizo negro .  
Idiota de mi! Me había quedado dormido! El colmo! Desperté al otro día en mi casa , parecía que nada había sucedido pero ... Tenía una colcha gruesa y vieja que nunca había visto sobre mi. Eran las diez de la mañana ! Dios llegaría tarde!  
Me arregle , no había mucho tiempo , cuando baje la escalera mi mama me intercepto .  
\- donde estabas? Dios estaba preocupada? A que hora llegaste ?  
\- amh a la una ?  
\- mentira ! A la una fui a tu habitación y no estabas!  
\- amh a la una y media ?  
\- dios Steph ! No me des esos sustos , aún eres un niño no puedes vagar así por la calle !  
\- mama ! Ya no soy un niño!  
Esta me miro con complicidad y me dio una tostada con crema y un vaso de leche .  
\- ahora dime ...  
\- que ? Se me hace tarde!  
\- donde andabas , acaso es una muchacha ?  
\- ah? -Me quede sorprendido de las insinuaciones de mi propia madre-no!  
\- no me mientas Steph! Vi una caja de chocolates en tu habitación!  
\- choco...- carajo ese maldito Sidney!  
\- se que son finos ! Son de Bélgica no? Ahora confiesa!  
\- amh no! Este ...- como salir de este problema- bueno si pero basta de interrogatorios que se me hace tarde!  
Corrí a la entrada y mi madre tras de mi , abrí la puerta y vi un Rolls Royce negro esperando afuera . Un pingüino que yo desconocía se bajo y me abrió la puerta .  
\- buen día joven , vengo de parte del amo Sidney , me indico que le llevara a su trabajo.  
Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos.  
\- ah gracias pero no es necesario.  
El pingüino puso cara de amargura y mi madre bajo para ver el vehículo.  
\- en verdad es una maravilla de carro!- dijo mi mama - Deberías irte en el y dejar que te tome una foto!  
\- mama! - le reproche .  
El pingüino sonrió y yo vi a mi mama tan encantada que acepte irme en este . Igual ella tomó su foto.  
Cuando entré en el carro vi una bolsa . Yo baje la ventanilla para preguntarle al pingüino y este dijo.  
\- el amo dijo que le comprará el almuerzo , que quizás no había desayunado.  
Maldito Sidney! Asentí y volví a subir la ventanilla , baje la de mi costado y vi la cuidad , un rayo de sol pequeño se asomaba entre los cielos nublados.  
Que había sido todo eso de ayer? Me pareció que no podía creer lo que Sidney me había contado , espectros? Pero que era un espectro? Hijos de demonios? Eso era posible ? Vamos ! Quizás era un cuento o una broma planeada, pero... Por que nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos de día . No! Espera si lo había visto ! Había visto por primera vez a Ephy en la mañana cuando fui a la entrevista de trabajo en el centro telefónico pero... Si recuerdo bien ese día estaba muy nublado , además por que ellos siempre saben que estoy pensando y Elliot ... Elliot es algo que me perturba . Dios, que es verdad? Que no!  
Llegamos antes de lo que esperaba a las industrias Moonlight y subí hasta la oficina de Ephy , Patrice me dijo que no había nadie .  
\- necesito entrar olvide algo muy importante !  
\- lo siento Steph . Nadie entra si el amo no está!  
\- pero...  
\- en serio lo siento, son órdenes del amo-Dijo en su tono amable.  
Tuve que esperar a que Ephy llegara las cinco , la oficina a oscuras como siempre ! Este sirvió el te y se sentó en silencio , parecía que nada había cambiado pero todo era nuevo.  
\- Steph , que olvidaste en mi oficina?  
\- nada! - dije molesto.  
\- entonces por que querías pasar?  
\- por que nunca estas en la mañana?  
\- por que atiendo otros asuntos importantes!  
\- asuntos? De que?  
\- de negocios!  
\- que negocios?-Comenzaba a exasperarme su actitud.  
\- disculpa? Pero no sabía que te había nombrado vicepresidente de mi compañía !  
\- Ephy , que eres?  
\- como?  
\- eres un espectro ? Es verdad ? O estoy enloqueciendo?  
\- estas enloqueciendo!-Dijo enfocando la mirada en su taza de te.  
\- entonces vamos a pasear !-Exigí  
\- después !  
\- no! Demuéstrame que puedes acercarte a la luz del sol!  
Me levanté despacio y le rodee .  
\- Steph que demonios te sucede?- Dijo este .  
\- Ephy que son todos ustedes? Dime la maldita verdad !  
Este bajo su taza y me escruto cerca de la ventana .  
\- Steph , tu te se enfría .  
Estaba desquiciado por que Ephy era evasivo , odiaba que me tratasen de idiota.  
\- por que todo es tan confuso cuando se trata de ustedes?  
\- Steph simplemente estas fuera de tu mente , no busques cosas donde no las hay.  
Ya me encontraba muy cerca de la ventana y pensé , es ahora o nunca !  
Este dio un salto enorme hasta donde yo estaba y me impidió abrir la cortina adelantándose a mi pensamiento. Me mandó a volar al otro extremo de la habitación de un sólo empujón, recuerdo que caí sobre mi brazo derecho y luego me golpee la cabeza con algo esto me dejo inconsciente.  
Para cuando desperté uno de los gemelos estaba mirándome .  
\- ya despertó! - dijo alarmado.  
Otro de ellos se plantó frente a mi y dijo:  
\- Steph estas bien?  
Su rostro contraído me dijo que era Yuri.  
\- Steph te duele algo?  
\- déjenlo ! - escuche sentenciar la voz de Ephy.  
Me incorpore rápidamente del miedo y mi brazo derecho me proporciono un dolor intenso , aún estaba mareado y caí al piso.  
\- Steph!  
Era ya de noche , lo note por que la cortina ya estaba corrida y Ephy miraba hacia afuera . Mire a los gemelos , sus ojos brillosos , refulgentes en la oscuridad . Tenía miedo , tenía mucho miedo de estar ahí!  
\- Steph no temas !- dijo Yuri .  
Este intento tocarme y yo gatee despavorido , no me podía parar , tenía mucho miedo .  
\- Steph ...- dijo Kuri - estamos aquí contigo!  
Ephy giro 180 grados y caminó a sentarse en su escritorio en tanto yo temblaba del miedo .  
\- Ephy - dijo Kuri - creo que se ha roto el brazo , hay que llevarlo al hospital , además mira como lo has puesto!  
\- no! - respondió Ephy.  
\- Ephy...- dijo Yuri en una voz muy baja  
Kuri se levantó y fue al lado de Ephy .  
\- si le pasa algo más ,no será cosa buena, Ephy está vez te has propasado! Mira nada más !  
Estos comenzaron a discutir en tanto Yuri se acerco con sigilo a mi .  
\- tranquilo Steph , tranquilo- este acerco su mano e intentó tocarme pero yo me replegué a la pared - no te haré daño .  
Negué con la cabeza y este me vio con pena .  
\- vamos Steph tengo que ver tu brazo .  
El dolor me estaba matando pero mi miedo era aún mayor , este me dijo:  
\- me dejas ver ?  
Negué con la cabeza , este intento acercarse más y sentí como mi pantalón se humedecía , no podía controlarme estaba muy asustado .  
\- no! No! Tranquilo- dijo este , se levantó con mucho sigilo y le dijo a Ephy - Ephy , comprendo tu molestia pero no lo veo nada bien!  
Ephy y Kuri me miraron , estaba hecho una gelatina temblorosa y húmeda.  
\- mira nada más se ha orinado del susto!- reprochó Kuri.  
\- me importa poco ! - espetó Ephy .  
\- pero no creo que sea igual con Sid! El seguro se va a poner muy violento cuando se entere que le negaste la atención médica a su regalo.  
\- carajo !- era la primera vez que escuche a Ephy decir una palabra fuerte , este se llevo las manos a la cabeza , se revolvió el cabello de desesperación. Ephy no lucía igual que siempre .  
Yuri se agachó de nuevo hasta donde estaba yo , intento acercarse , cerré los ojos del miedo, sentí su mano helada y colapse.


	18. Hijos de Lilith

Desperté en una cama de hospital , tenía el brazo enyesado sujetado por un cabestrillo . Me dolía la cabeza intente moverme pero estaba atado de la mano izquierda a la cama por una correo gruesa , así como de los pies . Estaba atrapado!  
\- tranquilo Stephan! - dijo una voz femenina .  
Aún estaba mareado así que mis ojos se perdían , los cerré para abrirlos e intentar enfocar mejor la vista y buscar a la dueña de la voz . Así lo hice y me resulto bastante bien .  
Una chica de cabello color cobre recogido en media coleta y que se deshacía en bucles perfectos que caían por sus hombros y espalda , un peinado que le favorecía muchísimo . Su rostro era el de un ángel , piel blanca y pálida , ojos azules , como el cielo que muy pocas veces en Londres se podía ver, pestañas largas y rizadas , una nariz excesivamente fina y abajo unos labios rosas que parecían tener un brillo especial . Su cuerpo era delgado , apenas si se miraban pechos , si cintura era la de una muñeca , llevaba un vestido amarillo que asentaba está de manera que me parecía que con mi sola mano bien la podría rodear con esta .  
\- te gustan las manzanas?  
Le mire sin decir nada y está me sonrió , su sonrisa era como un ángel, un ángel con colmillos afilados .  
\- tienes que comer algo! - dijo ella pelando una manzana con delicadeza y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cabecera de mi cama .  
\- do...donde estoy!  
\- estas en el hospital de ...  
La tuve que interrumpir .  
\- ayúdeme por favor ! Ayúdeme! Ellos me hicieron esto! Por favor!  
Ella me miro asombrada y me ofreció un pedazo de manzana pelada , me negué .  
\- por favor llame a mi mama!  
\- tranquilo! Tranquilo! - dijo ella acariciando mi cabello tiernamente .  
\- por favor! Por...  
\- vamos come algo !  
\- tiene que ayudarme , le daré el número de mi mama y...  
La puerta se abrió y entro un joven médico alto de cabello negro con un mechón plateado de un lado , su cabello cortó estaba peinado de una manera muy común hacia un lado . Su aspecto era bastante agradable , era guapo pero no por eso menos masculino , rostro pálido , ojos grises tras de unas gafas elegantes cuadradas y pequeñas , nariz respingada y pequeña y labios rosas . Era alto , debía medir unos 1,90 algo así calcule y se vestía de una manera formal típica inglesa .  
\- que ha sucedido? Como está?  
Dijo este con una voz bastante formal a la chica .  
\- no quiere comer y he pelado una manzana para el.  
Este me dirigió una mirada y se cruzó de brazos .  
\- tienes que comer - me dijo - es eso o te meto una sonda por la nariz para alimentarte .  
\- por favor! Por favor! Ellos me hicieron esto!  
-ah no para de decir esas cosas ! Pobrecito! -Dijo la hermosa mujer.  
Este se acerco del lado izquierdo de mi cama donde estaba el suero colgado y lo reviso.  
\- por favor ! Por ...  
Ojos grises? Ojos... Piel ... Piel pálida ... Era uno de ellos, mi memoria en un flash instantáneo me mandó a la fiesta de año nuevo y los vi , ellos dos estaban ahí ! Dios ! Comencé a temblar .  
La chica me acerco un pedazo de manzana .  
-vamos come! -Dijo en un tono suplicante.  
\- de... Déjenme ir ! Por favor ! Por...  
El chico me hecho una mirada y dijo:  
\- es inútil Layla , el sabe quienes somos , nos ha recordado de la fiesta de año nuevo!  
\- vaya que buena memoria tienes eh? Aún así debes comer algo.  
Yo aparte con el brazo enyesado su mano que estaba cerca , eso me provoco un dolor en el brazo y que el pedazo de comida saliera volando.  
\- ah mira nada más ! Que desperdicio- dijo la chica .  
\- tienen que dejarme ir demonios!- les grite y el joven se sentó irritado en mi cama.  
\- escucha bien niño no te voy a tolerar ese comportamiento , por hoy es todo !- saco una jeringa de su bolsillo y la preparo .  
\- no! Por favor!-Rogué.  
\- hermano! - Dijo ella molesta .  
\- sólo lo voy a sedar , es muy problemático !  
\- no! - grite yo y este hundió la aguja en mi muslo izquierdo.  
\- si mañana no comes te meto una sonda ! - dijo enojado el tipo de ojos grises.  
\- pobrecito!- dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla , yo perdía mis fuerzas !  
\- mi brazo! - me queje y entonces mis párpados cedieron .  
Lo último que escuche fue la voz femenina reclamar:  
\- Samael, debes tenerle paciencia , es sólo un niño!  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido; sólo sentía esa frescura en la frente , se paseaba por mis mejillas y mentón.  
\- tranquilo! Tranquilo! Mira que se han sobrepasado esa bola de tontos contigo!  
Apenas abría los ojos y vi a esa chica de cabello cobre , ella limpiaba mi rostro con una toalla húmeda . Sentía miedo y confusión, aún estaba medio drogado y era difícil reaccionar , la habitación estaba medio a oscuras y un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por una ventana pequeña, mi boca estaba seca pero ese era el menor de todos mis males .  
\- descuida , nada te pasara , yo te cuido!  
\- de...jame ir!-Dijé.  
\- no estas bien Steph!  
\- son... Todos unos demonios!- dije aún calmado.  
\- si ! Eso es cierto pero te cuidaremos, veraz que si!  
Dejo la toalla a un lado y yo le mire , era muy hermosa , me gustaba.  
\- que cosas piensas !- dijo soltando una risita , tomó un plato de porcelana con una mano y levantó con la otra una cuchara - vamos debes comer !  
Yo ladee la cabeza al otro lado e intente levantar la mano pero no lo conseguí , mire hacia abajo y note que seguía atado.  
\- vamos! Samael, cumplirá su promesa de insertarte un catéter si no comes y eso duele mucho.  
Me sentí miserable , como había acabado ahí? Por que siempre hacía todo mal? Comencé a llorar .  
\- no! No! - dijo ella con preocupación y dejo el plato en el lugar de donde lo había tomado - no! Si lloras será peor ! Vamos !  
\- por favor , mátame !-Le dije en un lastimero tono de voz.  
\- vamos trata de tranquilizarte , todo estará bien!  
\- si! Trato de creerte cuando dices eso , pero no lo hago , quiero irme a casa !  
\- vamos ! Vamos !  
Está acariciaba mi cabeza y mis mejillas .  
\- por que me tienen aquí?  
\- Ephy dijo que estarás aquí hasta que se tome una decisión , no será por mucho , el consejo se reunirá en un par de semanas y entonces entre muchas otras cosas se sabrá que sucederá.  
\- me van a matar? O me convertirán en un demonio como ustedes?  
Ella hecho a reír y dijo :  
\- los espectros no hacemos eso ! Pero vaya que tierno de tu parte creerlo!  
Le mire y pregunte :  
\- que hora es?  
\- está dijo , tres y media de la tarde !  
\- como? Tu ...-No sabia como era que ella podía estar a esas horas fuera...  
\- come y te digo como es que puedo estar aquí a estas horas!-Me dijo sacándome de mi mismo.  
Le mire , ella no tenía el tipo de ser un demonio y esta me acomodó una toalla en el pecho , tomó el tazón de porcelana y la cuchara y comenzó a alimentarme con cuidado.  
Era una compota de chícharos , no sabía tan bien pero sólo un hecho era que tenía hambre y me la comí toda , está se mostraba feliz .  
\- te confieso que en la tarde de San Silvestre , tenía mis dudas de que estuvieras ahí, pero eres realmente adorable , come un poco de esto.  
Le mire y pregunte :  
\- que es?  
\- es budín de carne , necesitas alimentarte bien.  
Me comí lo que ella me daba .  
\- Ephy es un zoquete , mira nada más como te dejo el brazo!  
\- tu... Sabes lo que paso?  
-casi toda la asamblea lo sabe , y no tienes idea de como se pusieron las cosas ayer cuando te trajeron .  
\- ah?  
\- Kuri te traía en brazos desmayado , el y Yuri tenían una cara de severa preocupación. Ephy en tanto estaba furioso, seguro se dio cuenta de que se le paso la mano , se pusieron a discutir nuevamente, pero Samael los corrió !  
\- Samael?  
\- es mi hermano! Bueno medio hermano, así que yo me ofrecí para cuidarte en lo que se decide que sucederá !  
\- cual... Cual es tu..  
\- me llamo Layla.  
\- que espectro eres tu?  
\- ah yo? - está río más sueltamente y dijo- bueno no soy hija de alguno de los siete príncipes , soy hija de Lilith, la primera mujer antes que Eva !  
\- hija de Lilith?  
\- si, y en mi defensa me gustaría decir que los espectros no somos lo que tu crees , lo que todos los humanos creen! No todos somos tan malos !  
Acabe de comer y me ofreció un poco de pera cocida con miel , eso si sabía delicioso!  
\- me alegra que te guste! Siempre soñé tener un novio humano al que cuando se enfermará pudiera alimentar con todo tipo de cosas dulces y le cuidaría , así que... Aunque no seamos pareja me siento agradecida contigo por esto!  
Suspire y tome otro bocado .  
\- perdona lo de ayer pero... Es que ...  
\- no te preocupes Steph! Yo se que no es fácil asimilar que existe todo esto en un mudo racional , en épocas antiguas todo era más comprensible pero la humanidad se ha vuelto a un pensamiento abstracto y científico hasta donde ellos alcanzan a entender , pero si no lo entienden simplemente no existe.  
\- es que... No me parece lógico, demonios, espectros?  
\- demonios como tal aún no somos pero si somos espectros por que un espectro es la imagen de una persona muerta , yo tengo casi la misma edad que Elliot , quizás sea un poco más grande que este !-Dijo dudando.  
Le mire aterrado y está me acaricio .  
\- descuida Steph no me atrevería a hacerte ningún mal , bajo ninguna circunstancia , a diferencia de mi hermano y mis primos yo alguna vez hace muchos milenios fui humana.  
\- tu... Fuiste humana?  
\- si ! Suena terriblemente raro verdad ? Pero comía como tu lo haces ahora y necesitaba dormir , el sol no podía tocarme para dañarme solo me acariciaba , me enfermaba y bueno hacia todas las cosas que tu ahora pero a diferencia de ti mi estirpe es incapaz de morir, ni envejecer , los primeros hijos de sangre pura somos así! En algún lugar del mundo quedara otro de mi especie seguro.  
\- tu especie ?  
\- yo no soy hija de un príncipe demonio como ya te he dicho , Samael y yo somos hijos de una misma madre , Lilith , pero no del mismo padre.  
Cuando acabe de comer ese delicioso postre, está acomodó mis almohadas para que estuviera más cómodo.  
\- ahora duerme un poco! En un par de horas vendrá Samael a verte .  
Me sentí inseguro y está lo adivino .  
\- no temas no te hará nada !  
\- te quedarás aquí? Tu...  
\- descuida me quedare contigo ! No permitiré que te hagan daño!  
Cerré los ojos , por alguna razón estaba rendido . Cuando desperté era de noche , mire a mi alrededor y había una luz mortecina iluminando la habitación. Seguía amarrado a la cama , pero me sentía mejor , más despierto .  
\- Layla?  
Nadie contesto, suspire y unos minutos después entraron Layla seguida de su hermano el cual causo que el miedo volviera a mi.  
\- así que ya despertaste - dijo el y tomó una carpeta que estaba a los pies de mi cama , se dedico a revisarla , seguro eran los informes del personal sobre mi estado .  
\- me dijo Layla que has comido bien , eso es bueno! _Dijo el chico sin mirarme.  
Layla traía unas flores y se dedico a arreglarlas al lado de mi cama no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa .  
\- ahora bien es necesario que llames a tu madre y le digas que te has tenido que acompañar de improviso a tu jefe por trabajo a Escocia . Que estarás fuera unas semanas , tienes que sonar convincente .  
\- no haré eso! - replique.  
\- perdona? - dijo el molesto.  
\- mi mama me buscara y llamara a la policía y entonces ustedes estarán en problemas.  
\- no sabes con quién te metes verdad niño!- dijo molesto el tipo .  
\- Samael , no seas grosero con Steph! - intervino Layla .  
\- no soy grosero , el es grosero y trata de amenazarnos.  
\- estoy secuestrado aquí! -Grité.  
\- estas recuperándote idiota , tienes el brazo roto !  
\- no me lo rompí por gustó!  
\- claro que si ! Eres un zoquete entrometido !-Dijo en un tono elevado el ojos grises.  
\- son unos mounstros!  
\- basta ! - dijo Layla- Samael , Steph está enfermo y debemos ser pacientes y amables con el !-Dijo ella con un tono autoritario.  
\- Layla!  
Está se sentó junto a mi , por alguna razón comenzaba a confiar en ella .  
\- ven es hora de cenar , luego hablarás con tu madre .  
\- no pienso mentir - Dije.  
\- si no lo haces la mataremos ! - Amenazó Samael  
\- los espectros no hacen eso !- Le espete recordando lo que Layla me había dicho .  
\- Layla!-Gritó enojado Samael.  
\- es la verdad - respondió está acomodandome la toalla en el pecho.  
\- pero sabes que podemos mandarla a prisión verdad? Enloquecerla o quizás secuestrarla y violarla.  
\- maldito! Infeliz !- me revolví en la cama y Layla me sujeto con fuerza - te matare !  
Este sólo sonrió y me dijo:  
\- la llamas o de alguna manera tu madre pagara !  
\- Steph ! Te lastimarás por favor!- rogó Layla . Tuve que calmarme .  
Está dispuso de nuevo todo para la cena pero había perdido de nuevo el apetito.  
\- vamos come algo!  
\- no! Quiero llamar a mi mama ahora, seguro estará preocupada .  
Ella me miro con paciencia y me quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara .  
\- está bien !  
Me sorprendió que marcarán el número sin que yo se los dijera y el tal Samael dijo:  
\- más te vale ser convincente , la tenemos bien vigilada .  
El tono de espera sonó y yo rogaba por que mama no contestara pero escuche:  
\- si?  
Era su voz ...  
\- mama?  
\- oh Steph eres tu?  
\- si! Si!  
\- hijo estaba tan preocupada! Me avisaron de tu trabajo que habías tenido que salir con tu jefe y que te comunicarías conmigo pero como no llamabas me preocupe .  
\- estoy bien mama!  
\- en serio?  
\- si en serio! Tenemos que estar fuera por que unos negocios no salieron bien y el señor Hotcherfield me necesitaba para sustituto de su asistente ...  
\- pero que le paso a su asistente?  
\- se rompió el brazo . - dije mirando a Samael.  
\- que pena ! Hijo cuídate mucho y bueno ... Un viaje gratis es bueno no?  
\- si!  
\- toma muchas fotos y por favor no dejes de llamarme !  
\- no ! No te preocupes te llamare en cuanto pueda .  
\- Steph estoy muy orgullosa de ti!  
\- mama...  
\- si?  
\- nunca olvides que te quiero !  
\- Steph...- ella guardo silencio ante mi comentario y luego dijo- está todo bien?  
\- si! Si lo está ! Sólo me dio algo de nostalgia pero todo está de maravilla.  
\- ah mi bebe! No te preocupes cuando vuelvas te preparare un desayuno como los que te gustan ! Te amo bebe!  
\- yo también te amo!  
\- cuídate mucho!  
Sonó el tono de nuevo...Me dolió despedirme de ella , no podía asegurar que la volvería a ver y un sentimiento de perdida me invadió ; sin darme cuenta me encontraba llorando.  
\- no! No!- dijo Layla- tranquilo la volverás a ver.  
\- no prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir Layla - dijo Samael.  
\- he cumplido ahora dejen a mi mama en paz!- dije molesto.  
\- quizás ...- dijo el odioso chico.  
\- déjenme sólo!  
\- Steph... - dijo Layla apenada.  
\- déjenme en paz ! - dije desesperado .  
\- estas muy altanero es mejor que duermas .  
Yo mire a Samael , de nuevo planeaba sedarme .  
\- no! No lo hagas!  
\- no me gusta tu actitud niño! Eres malcriado!  
\- detente! No ! Por favor!-Rogué a Samael.  
Este picoteo de nuevo mi muslo , el sedante me ardió horrible y Layla dijo:  
\- Samael ! Basta !  
\- el lo causo!-Se disculpo su hermano.  
Me maree rápidamente y termine noqueado.  
No podía saber que día era , Samael se la pasaba sedándome y peleando con Layla que salía en mi defensa siempre , está se la pasaba a mi lado casi todo el tiempo , a veces yo era un poco grosero pero ella era muy paciente conmigo, me imploraba que comiera , a veces lo hacia , a veces no! Quería morir , antes lo había deseado pero nunca con tanta intensidad como ahora.


	19. Cuando no quieres dejarles

Una noche estaba de muy poco humor y mientras Layla me tenía que rogar para que comiera escuchamos un alboroto afuera de la habitación . Yo por instinto comencé a temblar , supuse que era Ephy que venía furioso pues escuchaba como una discusión acalorada se llevaba afuera , Layla noto mi miedo y me dijo:  
\- estoy aquí! Te defenderé !  
Está se paró y escuchamos las pisadas que se acercaban y a Samael gritar .  
\- no puedes pasar!  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entonces apareció el. Era inesperado , pero verdadero.  
Sid estaba parado en la puerta con ese semblante de enojo , su cara de ángel no tenía ni un destello de estarla pasando bien.  
\- Sid!- dijo Layla sorprendida .  
\- fuera ! - dijo Sid.  
\- pero..  
\- largo!  
Yo me quede aterrado y Layla me miro .  
\- estaré afuera - dijo ella y salió apresuradamente .  
Se veía supremamente elegante , traía un traje negro muy fino y el cabello recogido en su media cola de siempre por un listón negro.  
Este avanzo hacia mi y me puse a temblar , cerré los ojos y entonces sentí su presencia .Estaba sobre mi regazo con la cara hundida en las mantas .  
\- lo siento Steph!- dijo en una voz queda .  
Yo me quede pasmado y este levantó la mirada .  
\- yo te hice esto! No debí decir nada , yo te deje sólo!  
Le mire estúpidizado , sus ojos no tenían el gesto feroz de siempre , ese gesto forzado, más bien se veían naturales , suplicantes .  
Este tomó las correas de mis pies y los desato , luego la de mi mano izquierda y la libero. Se sentó a mi lado con la mirada perdida .  
-ah... Gracias ! - dije .  
\- no me agradezcas es mi maldita culpa !  
Nos quedamos un tiempo callados, yo tenía sed y este leyendo mi mente se levantó y me sirvió un vaso con agua acercándome lo .  
\- gracias !  
\- no me agradezcas es mi maldita culpa!  
\- tienes siempre la costumbre de no aceptar el agradecimiento de las personas ?- le dije divertido.  
Este me miro y sus ojos eran tan puros y verdaderos , que me pareció que ese era el verdadero Sidney.  
\- que pasara ahora?  
\- lo que tu quieras que pase!  
\- no entiendo - dije .  
\- ellos no quieren dejarte ir hasta la asamblea que será pronto pero si es tu deseó volver a casa , yo mismo te llevare .  
Medite un poco , sabía que si regresaba mi mama estaría en peligro así que continúe .  
-Mi mama estará en peligro si regreso verdad?  
\- no se ! Yo puedo protegerte a ti! Pero no aseguro que a ambos , ellos no quieren arriesgar la integridad de la asamblea .  
\- que sucederá en la asamblea.  
\- serán los cambios de fortunas ! Es cada diez años cuando intercambiamos las empresas , y después se decidirá que pasara contigo.  
\- que es lo peor que me puede pasar?  
\- depende de quién quede en Moonlight !  
\- si queda Ephy?  
\- Ephy no puede repetir , sería muy sospechoso ante los ojos humanos que su jefe no creciera después de veinte años.  
\- eso es cierto!  
\- cualquiera que sea el caso yo te protegeré! Nadie te hará daño, más del que ya sufriste - dijo viendo mi brazo .  
\- entonces debemos esperar a la asamblea y sobre la marcha decidiremos .  
Este me miro , me dolía esa mirada , parecía que el estaba sufriendo y eso era incómodo .  
\- debes comer - dijo mirándome con esos ojos suplicantes .  
\- no tengo hambre .  
\- por favor - dijo - come.  
Acepte ya que su mirada era incómoda . Este tomó el plato y yo dije :  
\- puedo sólo!  
Este me acerco la cucharada a la boca y yo le mire como diciendo " es en serio?" Este sólo asintió.  
Acepte por que realmente esa mirada de culpabilidad me estaba hiriendo .  
\- quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda por ti - dijo este mientras me daba una cucharada .  
Luego de la compota de judías que estaba un tanto seca le pedí más agua y este me sirvió más.  
\- debes descansar.  
-supongo - conteste apenado . Que momento tan incómodo.  
\- yo cuidare de ahora en adelante tu sueño toda la noche. Haré guardia afuera y no dejare a nadie entrar.  
\- pero...  
\- por la mañana me iré con los destellos de los primeros rayos de luz , deseas algo más?  
Asentí .  
\- deseó un suéter tengo algo de frío.  
Este se quitó el saco y me ayudo a enderezarme , lo acomodo en mi espalda y me cubrió bien, sentí pena por que yo estaba todo sucio , y su ropa olía delicioso además de lo costosa que se miraba . Luego fue al armario y saco una manta ancha y caliente .Este se marchaba cuando le pregunte .  
\- por que dijiste que no dejarías a nadie entrar?  
\- por que todos están afuera - dijo forzando el ceño nuevamente .  
\- todos?  
\- desde que el idiota de Ephy te lastimo y llegaste aquí , todos han permanecido todas las noches afuera .  
\- quienes son todos ?  
\- Kuri y Yuri , Elliot y Kanon y bueno supongo ya conociste a Samael y a Layla , además de su disculpo Theobald.  
\- vaya! Y eso?  
\- eso se debe a que estaban preocupados por ti-Este apago la luz y salió , yo me recosté y sentí el saco de este , me quedaba algo grande pero era mejor , era más cómodo , desprendía un olor a flores de vainilla y frutos cítricos . Me quede dormido con ese aroma .  
Al día siguiente , por la mañana me atendió una enfermera , por el medio día llego Layla , ella me atendió el resto de la tarde y por la noche antes de que el sol que se desangraba se escondiera Sid se presentó en mi habitación acompañado de Kanon que llevaba bolsas y cajas cargando.  
Kanon era enorme , mediría mucho más que Sid?  
\- mide 2 metros quince - dijo Sid que había leído mi pensamiento - el me dijo que te dijera .  
Kanon me saludo inclinado su cabeza , yo le devolví el gesto y le dije :  
\- gracias .  
En realidad era muy educado , en cuanto puso las bolsas y paquetes acomodados en un lugar este se retiró con otros paquetes en la mano.  
\- que es todo eso ? - le pregunte a Sid.  
\- cosas necesarias - dijo Sid que el día de hoy venía con un traje azul obscuro , igual le sentaba bien, yo aún traía su saco puesto, ya que me agradaba el aroma pero sentí vergüenza de mi aspecto , seguro lucía terrible , mi cabello estaba enmarañado , así que intente disimular .  
Este me quitó las mantas de encima y me tomo en sus brazos .  
\- que haces ? - le dije con miedo .  
\- vamos a darte un baño.  
\- espera ! Bajame !  
\- no- dijo este .  
\- bajame puedo caminar ! Bajame ! Bajame!  
\- tranquilo , soy muy fuerte , no te soltare.  
\- osh! - proteste y este salió conmigo en brazos por el pasillo , sabía que se me veía todo por la batita de hospital, este siguió derecho hasta el fondo y entro en una habitación . Kanon estaba ahí , había una tina y vi que este último estaba echando sales aromáticas .  
-muchas gracias Kanon - dijo Sid y este asintió y salió cerrando la puerta .  
Eso me dejo asustado , este tío si que era un pervertido!  
Este me depósito en una banca que había y me inclinó para desabrochar la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta.  
\- que haces?- le grite .  
\- acaso te bañas con ropa?  
\- no! Pero tampoco me baño frente a otros !  
Este se puso en cuclillas y suspiro , luego me miro con paciencia y dijo.  
\- escucha Steph , no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo y aunque ganas no me faltan de méterme entre tus piernas y tronarte la cadera , no es momento para pensar en esas cosas , así que si me permites ...  
Su discurso me desarmo , este se incorporó y me inclinó suavemente contra el , me quitó la bata y me ayudo a entrar a la tina evitando que mi brazo se mojará .  
Me baño , sentí vergüenza de aquello pero no podía hacer mucho , aún me encontraba débil por tanta sedación y por no haber comido bien la última semana , el baño estaba delicioso , comencé a relajarme tanto que mis párpados se cerraban solos , estaba exhausto , por primera vez desde hacia mucho estaba relajado y mi cuerpo se negaba a salir de ese estado , sentí cuando este me saco de la tina y como envolvía mi cuerpo en la toalla , sus manos frías secándome , luego sentí como hecho mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y acomodó mi cabeza en la cuenca de este y me alzó en sus brazos como a un niño pequeño , perdí consciencia de lo demás . Al otro día vi que había dejado su saco limpio al lado de mi almohada , ese aroma !  
Pasaron un par de noches más, Sid venía a verme , me ayudaba a cambiarme de ropa que el mismo había seleccionado para mi, pijamas en seda , suéteres , mantas calientes y fundas de almohadas perfumadas . Se encargaba que en las revisiones que me hacia Samael este no se propasara conmigo.  
Pude hablar con mi mama más tranquilamente y está se notaba de mejor humor al escucharme más relajado .  
\- mañana será la reunión de la asamblea , en Land's End. Theobald te acompañara todo el camino en un jet y nos veremos en la noche , todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.  
\- a que hora será?  
\- al cuarto para las once llegarán los primeros pero la reunión comienza a las cero horas del equinoccio de primavera .  
\- bien!  
\- no dejare que nada te suceda - reafirmo .  
\- eso ya lo dijiste - le espete pensativo y este tomó mi barbilla y me plato un beso cálido. Al principio seguí la corriente pero luego reaccione y me despegue de inmediato.  
\- que demonios crees que haces?  
Este me miro con esos ojos violetas y dijo :  
\- te doy un beso.  
\- carajo eso ya a lo sé pero entiende , déjame en paz ! No soy gay!  
\- te gustó - afirmo el y yo me encendí .  
\- claro que no ! Eres un imbécil!  
\- entonces por que el otro día cuando te lleve a la cama en mis brazos y te acurruque en la cama te prendiste a mi saco?  
\- ah? - los colores se me subieron al rostro- no es cierto!  
\- es cierto!.Te prendiste a mi saco y en tu ensueño me dijiste que no me fuera , que dejara mi aroma contigo !  
Luego me pediste un beso y ..  
\- para! - le interrumpi - para! Yo estaba dormido eso no cuenta !  
\- pues fue bastante lindo. Me gustó.  
\- cállate ya - me hundí en la colcha , mi rostro estaba colorado , yo no era gay! No !  
Al día siguiente me levantaron temprano las enfermeras para desayunar y ayudarme a vestir , un pantalón de bolsillos color café claro y una camiseta blanca combinada con un suéter tejido azul rey . A las once llego el rolls royce negro que me llevo a el aeropuerto de Heathrow , mientas viajaba en el coche vi la cuidad que no había visto desde hace tiempo , se miraba más viva que nunca . Un rubio pequeño de ojos verdes y nariz chata trajeado me esperaba , era sólo unos pocos centímetros más bajo que yo , este me miro y me dedico una sonrisa , el sol era maravilloso.  
\- Stephan?  
\- si! Y tu eres ...  
\- Theobald Walsh, un placer - dijo extendiéndome la mano , le correspondí y abordamos un lujoso jet .  
Me sentía inquieto , Theobald me pareció una persona común pero quizás era un demonio , para mi ya era imposible saber quién era un humano real y quién no! Este me pillo mirándole y se acerco a mi asiento.  
\- descuida ! Es confuso al principio pero te acostumbras , luego se vuelven tu vida entera... Y acabas sabiendo que los amas cuando no quieres dejarlos marchar .  
\- ah?  
\- también soy humano! Si es lo que te preguntabas .  
\- perdón , fui descortés al mirarte de esa forma .  
\- no ! Nada de que preocuparse Stephan!  
\- llámame Steph.  
\- es extraño no? Llevo cuatro años al lado de mi amo Samael y aún a veces pienso en toda esta situación .  
\- tu eres su discípulo verdad?  
Este soltó una risita y dijo :  
\- a veces somos más que eso, es como tu y el amo Sidney.  
\- Sid y yo no somos nada , en si le detesto -este se encongió de hombros - cuantos años tienes?- le pregunte .  
\- 17 y tu?  
\- 17? Ah yo 21 !  
Este me sonrió y platicamos sobre que el estudiaba en una preparatoria privada exclusiva que le pagaba Samael , era un chico muy listo y quería continuar sus estudios, lo que Samael quisiera que estudiara . Éramos muy diferentes ya que yo nunca tuve tanto ahínco por el estudio como el. Yo confesé que había terminado la preparatoria sin muchas ganas a los dieciocho y con notas apenas pasables y que no había querido continuar , era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien , pero es que Theobald me inspiraba confianza por ser humano.  
Llegamos en menos de cuarenta minutos a una pista privada y de ahí un Mercedes gris nos llevo hasta un viejo castillo , la propiedad era enorme pero tétrica; jardines enormes exteriores y una fuente apagada , una entrada de piedra caliza con una enorme puerta de madera gruesa , un enorme recibidor , pero contaban con servidumbre , bastante .  
Nos acomodaron en nuestros respectivos aposentos , el mío era enorme y habían dispuesto una enfermera para mi , sólo era un brazo roto pensé .  
Una cama con dosel alto y de seda , un colchón de plumas y enormes almohadones , bancos estiló Luis XV , armarios que eran habitaciones tapices y pinturas viejas , un baño enorme con su bañera de patas y un sauna . Estos tipos eran ricos a lo bruto.  
La comida se dio en el comedor del ala norte , una mesa para 50 personas y sólo comíamos dos , Theobald y yo . Luego de esto me sentí un poco cansado y me dirigí a mi habitación , había sido demasiado ,y sabía que al rato sería la reunión , me despedí de Theobald y este se dirigió a la biblioteca a leer un poco . La enfermera me llevo hasta mi habitación y me ayudo a recostarme . Me quede dormido .  
Para cuando desperté el sol se manchaba de sangre ocultándose , me incorpore y vi que estaba sólo en mi habitación . Me asome por la ventana y vi que los jardines estaban encendidos y decorados con luces diminutas , lucían más bellos , las fuentes estaban encendidas y todo parecía cobrar vida .  
Se abrieron la puertas de mi habitación ,entro Layla y me abrazo .  
\- como te sientes?  
\- bien! Gracias ! - dije sonrojado.  
\- Theobald ha sido bueno contigo?  
Afirme y está me soltó . Sidney llegara pronto pero me encargo ponerte muy apuesto así que vamos a preparar el baño .  
\- pero...  
\- anda!  
La enfermera me preparo el baño, luego Layla pidió que nos dejaran solos.  
\- vamos a quitarte esa ropa.  
\- Layla... Yo...  
\- tranquilo Steph . Eres muy lindo pero no te mirare con ninguna especie de morbo , cuando estabas en el hospital , mientras estabas sedado te di muchas veces baños de cama .  
Me sonroje y está me tomó por la mejilla .  
\- seamos como hermanos quieres?-Dijo con una expresión bastante rara.  
Asentí y está me ayudo a desvestirme . Me ayudo a ingresar a la ducha y yo hice el resto .  
\- quédate un rato en la tina , tiene burbujas de chocolate !  
Me recargue y me relaje en el agua . Esta se sentó enfrente de mi y me dijo :  
\- estas listo ?  
\- supongo que no- confesé- que sucederá ?  
\- sólo debes esperar lo mejor , de cualquier manera Sid te protegerá , y no sólo el , los gemelos también y yo!  
\- gracias Layla .  
\- sabes , eres muy especial eres como los sueños, llegan tan lento y se van tan pronto .  
\- ah? Que quieres decir ?  
\- quizás algún día pueda entender por que todos mueren .  
Ella parecía soñar despierta , así que la mire , me gustaba Layla , seguro era el tipo de mujer con el que saldría .  
Luego me ayudo a secarme y a vestirme con un traje de lino azul marino y una camisa azul claro , la corbata era una combinación de varios colores , un cinturón café de piel y unos zapatos que le combinaban en el mismo color . Me veía casi como ellos de elegante , pensé que a mi mama le gustaría mucho mi apariencia y me tome una foto con mi teléfono para mostrársela cuando volviera , si es que volvía .  
Tome la cena junto con un te y repose un rato en lo que Layla se arreglaba .  
A las once y cuarto Theobald subió a mi habitación , estaba vestido con un traje negro que le sentaba bastante bien .  
\- te ves maravilloso - dijo saludándome son la mano.  
\- vaya gracias Theobald tu también luces magnífico !  
\- es una noche especial ! - dijo - yo nunca había venido a este evento, e incluso si estuviera al lado de mi amo el no me hubiera dejado venir !  
\- por?  
\- no le gusta que me involucre tanto en las reuniones de la asamblea , el dice que esos no son mis asuntos y yo obedezco !  
-ah vaya!  
\- pero me alegra haber podido venir ! Ahora es tiempo de bajar , algunos invitados ya llegaron.  
Me puse un poco nervioso , seguro vería a Ephy y este no estaría contento.


	20. La asamblea de Londres

20: La asamblea de Londres.

Me sentía sumamente nervioso , creo que Theobald se había percatado de ello ya que casi caigo en un tramo de la escalera principal pero este me ayudo a sostenerme .  
Al pie de la escalera dos hombres idénticos vestidos con trajes de casimir inglés de color azul y unas boinas del mismo material que les combinaban perfectamente me miraron con esos ojos turquesa como si nunca me hubieran visto.  
\- Steph ! - corrió Kuri a abrazarme- quítate ! - le dijo a Theobald  
Este sólo sonrió y se aparto.  
\- cuidado hermano aún está frágil ! - dijo Yuri que a paso lento se nos unió.  
Kuri tenía su rostro hundido en mis cabellos y me apretó contra el pero justo a tiempo llego Yuri y me ayudo a liberarme .  
\- como te sientes Steph? Te ves mucho mejor.  
\- gracias Yuri.  
\- pero como sabes ...  
\- por que tu eres más refrenado que Kuri !- le dije sonriendo. Este me devolvió la sonrisa y entre ambos me escoltaron hasta la parte de abajo.  
Theobald venía atrás de nosotros en silencio.  
\- te hemos extrañado tanto! El te no es lo mismo sin ti!- dijo Kuri  
\- en serio?  
\- pero fuimos cada noche al hospital hermano!- dijo Yuri .  
\- si pero ese canalla de Samael no nos dejaba entrar a verle .  
\- no ! Eso es cierto!- afirmo Yuri  
\- nos diste un susto horrible ! Bueno fue culpa de Ephy pero en serio! - dijo Kuri .  
\- es cierto aunque supongo tu estabas más asustado que nosotros!  
\- si hasta te orinaste del miedo recuerdas?  
Sentí vergüenza y Kuri capto de inmediato esto.  
\- vamos no te avergüences te mirabas tan tierno con el pantalón mojado !  
Me puse de mil colores y Yuri capto esto.  
\- vamos Kuri basta ! Mejor disfrutemos antes de que lleguen los demás !  
\- es cierto ! Oye Steph vamos al jardín de los pecados te encantara !  
Kuri me asió por la cintura y Yuri por el brazo izquierdo y salimos al jardín , le dirigí una mirada a Theobald y este sólo sonrió .  
Salimos al jardín que daba hacia el norte y vi que estaba lleno de rosas , y heliotropos , olía como el traje de Sid.  
Estos me llevaron a sentar a una banca con almohadones mullidos y se sentaron a mi lado. Como era su costumbre Kuri me beso la mejilla.  
\- no vuelvas a asustarnos así!- dijo este  
\- es cierto Steph !- dijo su hermano  
\- si heredamos Moonlight ya no serás mensajero sino nuestra consorte real!  
\- que ? - dije y estos frotaron sus mejillas contra las mías .  
\- eres adorable ! Tendrás que aprender mucho sobre tríos sabes? - dijo Kuri pero una voz le interrumpió .  
\- no te parece que eso es abusar de alguien convaleciente Kanon?  
Esa voz infantil . Eran Elliot y Kanon , se miraba estupendos , Elliot traía un exquisito traje blanco de lana , con un moño de corbata rojo con diminutas bolitas blancas; su cabello recogido en una coleta por la nuca con un moño rojo , parecía la viva imagen de la luna ! En cambio Kanon traía un traje tipo mao que lo hacia ver apuesto y varonil , aunque sumamente alto a contraste con la pequeña figura de Elliot . Este me saludo con una reverencia y yo le conteste de igual forma .  
Elliot se acerco a mi y me dijo con tono aniñado.  
\- dios! Steph estaba muy preocupado!  
\- no creo!- dijo Kuri- ya nos enteramos de que querías violar a nuestro Steph!  
\- claro que no sólo que quería darle la bienvenida a la familia!  
\- si como no!- respondió el gemelo audaz.  
\- además ustedes no planean rezar el angelus con el!  
\- aja! - dijo Kuri  
\- ajajaaaa- dijo Elliot y luego se dirigió a mi cambiando su expresión a sería - Steph me alegra estés bien! Estábamos Kanon y yo muy preocupados !  
Yo le mire y este se veía triste .  
\- por favor Steph perdóname ! No quería hacerte nada malo es sólo que... Te me antojas demasiado !  
Kanon puso los ojos en blanco y yo me quedé sorprendido por su sinceridad .  
\- pero no te preocupes Steph !- dijo tomándole la mano a Kanon - si heredamos nosotros Moonlight te dejaremos volver al centro telefónico de Charles Montgomery ! Verdad Kanon? Verdad que lo hemos decidido?  
Kanon asintió y Kuri dijo:  
\- por ti aprisionabas a Steph en una jaula encuerado pero Kanon fue el que te impuso eso! Así que no digas " hemos decidió" por que el que lo sugirió fue Kanon .  
Elliot hizo un mohín y luego saco la lengua a Kuri y comenzaron a pelear , en tanto yo mire a Kanon y este me miro fijamente , así que pensé " gracias por todo " este me regalo como respuesta un parpadeo despacio . Kanon me agradaba!  
Kanon levantó por la mano a Elliot y lo llevo a sus brazos , este comprendió el mensaje y le dijo:  
\- es Kuri , me está provocando .  
Kanon pegó su frente a la de Elliot y estos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.  
\- está bien ! - dijo Elliot - por que siempre tienes la razón ? Me gustaría que te equivocarás al menos una vez ! Tenía que amar a alguien tan racional?  
Me pareció tan conmovedor y luego me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando eso, en algún lugar del mundo a eso le llamaban pedofilia!  
\- vaya , eso es cierto ! - dijo Yuri y me guiño el ojo- pero no por eso no se le llamaría amor.  
Suspire , ya me estaba transformando en un pervertido .  
\- traeremos una bebida para Steph!-dijo Elliot .  
\- queremos una también !- dijeron los gemelos al unísono y yo le mire extrañado .  
\- los demonios beben agua?  
\- sólo bendita - dijo Kuri y luego ante mi cara de asombro soltó en una carcajada sonora  
\- no! Los espectros no comemos ni bebemos nada - dijo Yuri - pero es parte de la faramalla .  
A lo lejos unas voces nos llamaron.  
\- Hey ! Steph!  
Volteamos para ver reunidos a Samael , a Layla y a Theobald .  
Estos nos hicieron señas de que era tiempo , casi eran las doce . Los gemelos y yo nos reunimos con ellos y nos dirigimos al jardín del ala este , era espléndido y se llamaba purgatorio , estaba iluminado por luces y farolas de fuego vivo , Samael llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro con solapas negras , una camisa blanca de cuello almidonado y un moño de corbatín negro . Se miraba regio , la hermosa Layla llevaba un vestido tipo camisa de los años 1800 con un escote cuadrado hecho en fina muselina y algodón y un talle bajo el pecho con una cinta preciosa y mangas cortas todo en blanco , llevaba en los pies unas alpargatas de bailarina de satín blanco y los bucles recogidos en un chongo sencillo adornado por una tiara pequeña con diamantes glaseados , se miraba estupenda , confieso que me sentí atraído demasiado por ella . En definitiva era mi tipo de mujer.  
\- ni lo pienses !- dijo Samael.  
Layla se hecho a reír y me beso la mejilla . Supongo habían hurgado en mi cabeza .  
Caminamos hacia el lugar destinado y atrás de nosotros venían Elliot y Kanon . Había un camino de arboles rodeados y repletos de series de luces y al final de este camino nos hallamos ante un pórtico hecho de uniones de ramas y caras de madera adornadas bellamente con luces navideñas que daban un aspecto rústico y mágico y colgaban de este junto con collares de perlas genuinas , flores y mariposas , era una decoración hermosa . Pero está linda decoración servía de techo ya que dentro del arco estaba resguardado un gran mesón largo de madera de roble con su pintura blanca desgastada con asientos a cada lado que permitían una sensación de familiaridad e intimidad . La mesa estaba decorada de una manera soberbia con una delicada vajilla de porcelana, centros de mesa con círculos de velas en fina cristalería y flores de temporada y frutos secos de temporada haciendo una combinación visual y de aromas única .  
Yo no me había percatado pero cuando salí de mi ensueño vi hacia la entrada de donde veníamos y observe a aquel personaje que todos miraban .  
Ephy estaba en la entrada del portal , se miraba soberbio con ese traje estiló slim-fit color gris con camisa blanca y corbata azul y ese pequeño pañuelo rojo saliendo de su bolsillo , traía el cabello algo libre , no como siempre que le había visto perfectamente peinado . Sus ojos eran feroces y por un momento temblé por su mirada pero Yuri y Layla me asieron de la cintura y el brazo para darme más apoyo.  
\- tranquilo Steph ! Todos te protegeremos!  
\- Ephy se cruzó de brazos y me dedico una mirada , luego camino; se paso de largo hasta su lugar sin decir una palabra .  
Elliot fue a saludarle y Ephy le contesto muy normal.  
\- Ephy! Oye si que has venido corriendo!  
\- aún no es la hora Elliot!  
\- pero siempre eres el primero en llegar! Oye Ephy! Oye !  
Pero Ephy no le prestaba mucha atención a Elliot ya que clavó la mirada en mi , justo a tiempo dispusimos nuestros lugares .  
La cabeza vacía ,a la derecha de esta se sentó Ephy y luego Elliot a la derecha de Ephy y a su derecha de Elliot se sentó Kanon y a su derecha se sentó Kuri . Del otro lado a la izquierda de la cabeza el lugar quedo vacío , luego de este lugar se sentó Samael y a su izquierda se sentó la bella Layla y a su izquierda de Layla se sentó Yuri , luego de este se sentó Theobald y a su lado en la orilla de la mesa yo.  
Todos nos miramos y los espectros se quedaron en silencio . Yo mire mi reloj ya casi faltaba un minuto para las doce , donde estaría Sidney? Note como Ephy me miraba fijamente y sentí escalofríos , luego este se desconcertó ; en algún lugar de la casa un reloj sonaba anunciando la media noche y estos miraron expectantes .  
Las luces de la casa se había pagado sin que lo notara , entonces del agua de una fuente que había a lo lejos vi como una sombra se elevaba . Sentí terror y Theobald me tomó la mano , el también estaba nervioso por que su mano sudaba a chorros pero los demás no parecían sentirse afectados , el espectro que había salido del agua llevaba una capa negra que impedía que se le viera su forma , camino lentamente hasta el portal donde nos encontrábamos y todos se levantaron , Theobald y yo tuvimos que hacer lo mismo aunque a mi las piernas me temblaban , entonces me aferre al brazo del buen Theobald . La cosa esa se posó en el lugar principal y todos hicieron una reverencia solemne , así que nosotros les imitamos con torpeza.  
Luego de eso y por una especie de señal que yo nunca vi todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares y miraron a el espectro encapuchado que seguía de pie. Nadie decía nada , el silencio era terrible , me moría de miedo . La cosa encapuchada enfilo su cabeza hacia donde nos encontrábamos y parecía tener interés en este lado de la mesa.  
\- lo siento por mi tardanza mi señora.  
Todos volvieron la cabeza al portal y en este se encontraba el ángel de ojos violetas . Sidney ! Me alegre tanto de verle ahí , se veía muy apuesto traía un frac negro mucho más elegante que el que había usado antes , con botones forrados de seda , en la camisa botones en madre perla y puños almidonados , en estos mismos traía unos gemelos de zafiros que relucían . Atravesando este llevaba una banda condecorada color rojo sangre.  
\- llegas tarde Leviatan! - dijo la voz del encapuchado que me pareció delicada .  
\- discúlpeme mi amada señora pero los mares son inestables.  
El encapuchado le señalo su lugar al frente y a la izquierda . Sidney camino con pasos lentos y me dedico una mirada , luego se acomodó en su lugar ; la figura nos miro a todos y luego bajo su capucha negra .  
\- muy buenas noches principitos de la asamblea de Londres .  
Una morena hermosa de piel blanca cual nieve y ojos rojos nos saludo con un gesto frío.  
\- vamos a comenzar con las disposiciones de la sesión de la asamblea , pero antes debo saber por que tenemos visitas no deseadas ?  
Ephy tomó la palabra y dijo:  
\- mi señora Yecum debo decir que en parte ha sido mi culpa .  
\- calla Amon , Leviatan explicara esto.  
Sidney se levantó con una gracia felina y dijo:  
\- el humano sabe de nuestra existencia .  
\- quién le dijo?  
\- yo mi señora .  
\- por que Leviatan?  
\- por que es mío y lo deseó ! Lo ambiciono con codicia severa !  
\- no me sorprende de ti Leviatan , ahora dime cual es su nombre ?  
\- se llama Stephan !  
\- bien!- dijo la dama de labios de sangre y me escruto por unos minutos.  
\- que piensas hacer con el?  
\- le pienso poseer y quedármelo!  
\- cuanto durara esto?  
\- hasta que tenga que volver al mar !  
\- bien! Y las condicionantes ?  
\- el humano es mi posesión a pesar de todo ! Deseó su alma para mi. Es mío!- dijo en tono severo.  
\- K. Sabe de esto?  
\- no señora. Pensaba escribirle a su alteza para informarle .  
\- bien! Meditare unos momentos esto y les diré que procederá con el humano pero acaso... Belcebú has perdido la poca razón?  
\- no señora mía - contesto Samael y dijo- márchate Theobald!  
Este obedeció y se marchó en silencio. Me sentí mal por el .  
\- no quiero más humanos en esta asamblea . Ahora bien las disposiciones de su alteza serenísima .  
La hermosa mujer saco una carta de su capa y rompió el sello que saco un humo negro.  
\- las disposiciones de K. Su excelencia son las siguientes :  
Para la asamblea dos de Europa localizada en Londres quedan los mandos de la empresas de la siguiente manera :  
Para las empresas Bluemoon que han los gemelos de El príncipe Mammon , las cuales he visto con provecho crecer a pasos agigantados y no tendría mas que mandar una felicitación y todo el orgullo que puedan almacenar en sus corazones los príncipes de la avaricia por su desempeño perfecto en los negocios de la gula ; de ahora en adelante quedan a cargo , Asmodeo y Belfegor !  
Elliot mostró una sonrisa y Kanon ni se inmuto. La dama continuo .  
\- para las empresas Redmoon que han manejado Asmodeo y Belfegor , debo decir que sabiamente y con precaución ya que las comunicaciones pueden ser traicioneras y estos han sabido conducirse con sigilo, estas quedarán a cargo de los príncipes de Mammon !  
Kuri y Yuri sonrieron disimuladamente .  
\- las industrias Whitemoon que hasta el día de hoy han sido llevadas por el príncipe Belcebú el cual las ha llevado por un camino de crecimiento constante y por mi pequeña Lilu será ahora la responsabilidad de ... Amon príncipe de la ira .  
Ephy se mostró sorprendido y me dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre. Yo estaba en pánico total , recordaba que el manejo de las empresas Moonlight y quién lo obtuviera sería mi próximo jefe y sólo quedaba Samael y Sid.  
\- bien en cuanto a las empresas Moonlight que ha venido manejando Amon , con una efectividad excepcional y su alteza serenísima quiere también extender a este una felicitación y su orgullo , ahora serán manejadas por...  
Mi corazón latía de forma enferma y entonces escuche:  
\- Leviatan tu serás el que manejé ahora estas ! Pero debes conducirte con cuidado, en las empresas Blackmoon tu desempeño ha sido pobre , así que ahora que su alteza te otorga Moonlight espera un mejor desempeño. No permitirá que uses tu linaje como excusa ! Por lo tanto Blackmoon queda en manos de Belcebú y mi adorada Lilu. Escuchen bien; estas no han tenido el desempeño deseado así que su excelencia confía en su capacidad de hacer estas crecer .  
Los hermanos Layla y Samael asintieron.  
\- ahora bien ! La cuestión del humano ! Que sucedió ahí?  
\- yo lo contrate en Moonlight mi señora Yecum !- dijo Ephy .  
\- el me lo regalo!- protesto Sid y está le hizo una seña de que callara .  
\- se quedara en Moonlight !- dijo la mujer - será tu responsabilidad Leviatan , este ya no tendrá nada que ver con Amon, pero eso si te advierto , te debes a tu progenie y cuando el mar te reclamé debes hacer lo que se te mande hacer . Espero estés consciente ?  
Sid afirmo con un leve gesto de cabeza .  
\- la asamblea no debe tener más humanos , y menos problemas por estos , ahora bien si no hay más temas de relevancia quiero hablar con el humano y luego con el Leviatan!  
Nadie tuvo nada más que decir . Está dama de pupilas rojas se retiró hasta la fuente de donde provenía y me hizo la seña de que fuera con ella.  
Mire a Sid , estaba aterrado y el me dijo :  
\- ve tranquilo ! Yecum es un ángel-Pronunció Sid.


	21. Los destello de la luz

Me observo con sus ojos ensangrentados , sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por la espalda y ella me hizo la señal de que me sentara junto a ella, obedecí .  
\- Stephan Joggar! 21 años , rubio , caucásico , no muy alto 1, 68 pero siempre dices 1,69 para que no se note tanta diferencia , ojos misteriosamente negros , tal cual si hubieras nacido ciego , esa cara afeminada , tu pecado preferido la pereza , no se por que no sedujiste a Belfegor ! Pero ah... Stephan se oculta tras de ese pecado por inseguridad , si , mucho miedo hay en ti . Ahora bien Stephan dime cual es tu pretensión ? Que es lo que te parece atractivo en Leviatan? Sabes acaso lo letal que es?  
Esta me miro y continuo .  
\- no ! No lo sabes! Ephy te rompió ese brazo verdad?  
Asentí .  
\- sabes que ningún demonio puede matar a un humano?  
Asentí  
\- si-Dijo hablando mas consigo que conmigo- seguro Lilu te lo dijo ; pero un demonio puede destruirte el alma , la mente y eso es quizás peor que morir , quedarás al cuidado de Leviatan de ahora en adelante , tienes que ser muy precavido con tus actos , cualquier acto estúpido que llegue a la santa sede , tu y Leviatan pagarán muy caro . Te destruiremos sin ninguna contemplación a ti y a todo lo que amas y Leviatan regresara al inframundo , aunque bien de cualquier manera tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento y dependiendo de las circunstancias es como entregaras tu alma . En cuanto Leviatan tome posesión de Moonlight mandare pedir tu sello de compromiso y te enviare tu contrato para que lo firmes tienes unos seis meses para todo esto entendiste?  
Asentí y ella río .  
\- acaso no hablas ?  
Yo asentí una vez más y luego reaccione .  
\- si señora! Sólo quiero decir que en verdad yo no deseaba entrometerme en su mundo ,ni en sus asuntos , me gustaba mi vida sencilla y sin complicaciones y sólo aspiró a recuperarla .  
Está me miro y dijo :  
\- eres tan común y corriente que me sorprende de Leviatan! Sabes por que dicen que en el infierno ardes en las llamas?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- por que así como el fuego quemando tu carne que ahora es blanca ,seria un dolor terriblemente insoportable ! Imagina ese dolor aplicado a tu interior , a tu alma , a tu mente , y ahora piensa que tu aspiración a recuperar tu vida deben desaparecer. Estas condenado Stephan !  
Tenía un deseó enorme de tirarme a llorar pero soporté y ella me dijo :  
\- te volveré a ver Stephan Joggar , ahora es todo retírate !  
Así lo hice , vi con ojos llorosos que Sid caminaba con lentitud hacia la dirección de la cual venía y a unos centímetros de mi me dijo:  
\- Steph te prometo estarás a salvo!  
Le mire y asentí siguiendo mi camino ,para incorporarme a el animado grupo que charlaba en el pórtico bellamente adornado .  
\- bienvenido a la familia- dijo alegremente Layla.  
\- bienvenido Steph !- dijeron los gemelos y se lanzaron a abrazarme .  
\- Kanon yo también quiero abrazar a Steph , alzadme!- reclamo Elliot.  
Kanon le obedeció y le alzó ,este se pegó a mi . Yo en tanto estaba pendiente de Sid. Este estaba sentado con Yecum y está parecía ser distinta en su trato a como lo había sido conmigo.  
\- Steph seguro tienes hambre!- dijo Layla  
\- ah? Este si...  
\- aún hay cosas que arreglar en la asamblea !- dijo Samael.  
\- si hermanito pero ordenaré a los empleados que traigan algo de comer para Steph y traeré a Theobald a cenar con nosotros , pobre el estaba tan entusiasmado de ver a Yecum y no pudo !  
\- yo iré por Theobald - dijo Samael .  
\- no sean estúpidos ! Deben dejar que la señora Yecum se marche para traer a los humanos! - dijo con enojo Ephy.  
\- como sea ! - rezongo Samael y se fue a buscar a Theobald .  
Pude ver como la dama entraba nuevamente al estanque no sin antes dirigirnos una ultima mirada para luego echarse su capucha encima .  
Inmediatamente desapareció en el agua se sirvió la cena y Theobald llego acompañado de Samael , no venía ni enojado no triste , su sonrisa habitual , era un tipo sensato , si yo hubiera estado en su lugar quizás me hubiera enfadado algo. En tanto Sid se quedo en la banca con la mirada perdida en el agua, iba a caminar hacia donde estaba este pero Elliot me tomó de la mano y me sentó de nuevo, a diferencia de Kanon que se dirigió hasta donde estaba este y le invito a acompañarnos . Estos vinieron a reunirse con nosotros y los lugares tomaron disposiciones diferentes , Ephy no se movió del suyo pero a su lado derecho se sentaron los gemelos juntos y a la derecha de estos se sentó Samael y Theobald . En la cabeza se sentó Sid y este me señalo el lugar a su lado izquierdo , Layla me condujo ahí y a mi lado izquierdo se sentó Elliot y luego Kanon , al lado izquierdo de Kanon se sentó Layla .  
Sid estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Elliot dijo:  
\- bueno quiero hacer oficial la bienvenida de Steph a la familia ! Levantemos nuestras copas !  
\- oye Elliot eso no es justo , nosotros lo conocimos antes que tu! Ese es nuestro discurso!- protesto Kuri .  
\- basta !- protesto Samael .  
\- yo si levanté mi copa - dijo Layla mostrando su copa .  
\- podemos hablar de lo importante ? - dijo Ephy molesto.  
\- ah si las empresas!- dijo Kuri aburrido y Yuri soltó una risita.  
Comenzaron entre ellos a hablar sobre el estado en que entregaban las empresas , todos hablaban al unísono excepto por Kanon que era mudo, Theobald que miraba con atención a Samael y por Sid que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos .  
\- Sid! Sidney! - entonces Ephy grito - Leviatan!  
Sid lo miro sin un ápice de emoción y Ephy dijo molesto.  
\- como recibirá Samael Blackmoon ?  
\- en pésimas condiciones - dijo Sid con brutal honestidad . Parecía no importarle la empresa que había dejado ni la que recibía .  
\- maldición Sid! Por que haces esto?- dijo Ephy molesto.  
\- que te hice?  
\- te comportas de esa manera tan fastidiosa! No te importa nada excepto ese humano! -Dijo señalándome groseramente con el índice.  
\- Ephy...- dijo este intentando frenarlo pero Ephy no le escucho.  
\- todos sentimos este dolor Sidney , pero que crees que va a pasar? Que esperas que suceda? Un maldito milagro, Sidney te estas condenando otra vez y a nosotros más de lo que ya estamos? Hasta la fecha hemos tratado de vivir calmadamente pero crees que cuando esto llegue hasta K, no cambiarán las cosas? Sidney !Por que haces esto? Por que te importa tanto? Era sólo una maldita broma!  
Sid se levantó y dijo:  
\- la señora Yecum ha dicho que el humano se queda a mi cargo y responsabilidad! El deber de todos - y enfatizo en la palabra todos- es cuidar de el! Les prometo venganza contra aquel que no le cuide. Stephan es mío!  
Dijo esto último y Ephy furioso se retiró, Sid se levantó con lentitud y le siguió desapareciendo por el portal del jardín .  
Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndose unos a otros , entonces Layla dijo:  
\- no sería maravilloso poner música ?  
\- música !- grito Elliot entusiasmado.  
Layla puso uno de esos reproductores modernos con bocinas pequeñas , una melodía muy animada y fresca sonaba , yo conocía la canción , era de un famoso cantante americano , que bailaba muy bien y había formado en el pasado parte de un grupo pop. La cena se sirvió y como ellos no comían , sólo se nos sirvo a mi y a Theobald , yo me sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido con Ephy pero los gemelos se me acercaron y Kuri dijo:  
\- que sucede Steph? Te sientes mal?  
\- no!  
\- entonces ? Acaso no esa buena la comida ? O volviste a mojar tus pantalones por el susto de ver a Yecum?  
Le mire irritado y este sonrió y me beso la mejilla .  
\- quiero bailar ! Layla! - dijo y se alejó dando saltitos.  
Yuri me miro y me dijo:  
\- descuida , ahora todos te protegeremos ! Y cuando digo todos , es todos , incluido Ephy!  
\- Ephy me odia, en si lo entiendo , la verdad creo que ahora si vendí mi alma.  
Este río y dijo:  
\- literal pero Steph cualquier dolor se hace más soportable cuando está con tus amigos!  
Le mire sorprendido.  
\- todos aquí estamos felices y aunque no lo parezca Ephy dice todo eso por amor. Descubrirás que los espectros no somos criaturas tan malas .  
Una sonrisa cálida se formó en su rostro ... Eso yo ya lo había escuchado antes.  
\- Yuri! Ven a bailar !- grito Kuri y Yuri se incorporó a la fiesta .  
Mire a esas personas con las que estaba en ese momento.  
Layla se levantaba las puntas de las enaguas y reía mientras bailaba con gracia a su lado los gemelos saltaban al ritmo de esta y se abrazaban simulando ser una pareja luego envolvían a Layla en su abrazo mientras soltaban sendas carcajadas , Samael tenía a Theobald en sus piernas mientas este comía y de vez en vez con cautela besaba su nuca , en cambio Theobald correspondía con una caricia a su compañero, por su parte Kanon tenía alzado en sus brazos al pequeño Elliot , este se contoneaba en los brazos del otro y pude ver que a Kanon se le perdía la mirada en amor cuando veía a Elliot bailar así.  
Yo ... Que hacia en ese lugar? Acaso... No! Yo nunca había encajado en ningún sitio y tampoco ahora ...  
\- Steph! Ven! Has acabado ya? - dijo Layla que se había situado a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta- ven ! Ven a bailar!  
Le mire y luego a los demás que me animaban a ir hacia donde estaban todos ;Layla se agachó y me dijo al oído:  
\- ahora perteneces aquí Steph!  
Le mire , está me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta donde se hallaban los demás . Estaba muy conmovido , por primera vez en mi vida sentía que tenía algo propio aunque no sabía que ,pero me sentía parte de esto, que importaba si eran ángeles o demonios ! Humanos o extraterrestres , nunca había sentido tanta intimidad con alguna otra persona , como con cada uno de ellos , nunca me había sentido así , parte de algo o de alguien, no siempre les había mostrado mi mejor cara , pero aún así con todos mis defectos me amaban ? Eso quería intentar creer. Así que haría mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarles en lo que pudiera! Daría lo mejor de mi y me aferraría a este sentimiento de pertenencia!  
Esa noche Sid ni Ephy regresaron , pero la fiesta se puso muy animada! Término bastante tarde o debería decir temprano pero estuvimos muy entretenidos, todo fue risas y alegría , antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse todos y cada uno de los espectros se disiparon como rayo , no sin antes despedirse de mi con besos y abrazos , bueno ni Kanon ni Samael fueron tan efusivos , Kanon con su excesiva cortesía me dedico una reverencia y Samael se limitó a decir .  
\- nos veremos niño humano!  
Este era algo seco , pero no me molesto.  
Quería observar el amanecer pero escuche como una rama crujió y salte del susto . Era Sidney que había hecho ruido a propósito para que yo notara que se encontraba ahí.  
Le mire un momento y devolví el rostro al cielo.  
\- irás a dormir?- dijo.  
\- quiero ver el amanecer!  
\- bien ! - este se sentó .  
\- que haces ?- le pregunte girando hasta donde este se hallaba.  
\- esperare a que veas el amanecer y te llevare a tu habitación!  
\- no es necesario!  
\- se te cierran los ojos, ha sido demasiado para ti!- replico .  
\- te quemaras si te quedas!- le dije en tono de burla .  
\- que importa !  
Estaba loco?  
\- veté a refugiar - le ordene pero este no se movió.  
\- note preocupes por nada de lo que escuchaste hoy! Te protegeré, te he dicho que dios te hizo a mi medida y debo protegerte ! Todos lo harán!  
Sus palabras me causaron gracia y este guardo silencio.  
\- sabes que me causa gracia ?  
\- no.  
\- Te lo dire ...Que aún no te perdono lo qué me has hecho! No tengo intención de volverme homosexual y menos contigo!  
\- bien!  
\- de echo no entiendo por que me ayudas?  
\- quieres que deje que Ephy te ingrese en un psiquiátrico?  
\- que?- dije sorprendido y aterrado- no! Dios no!  
\- Steph , eres mío! Aunque entiende algo , aunque seas mío sólo te deseó , no te amo! No tengo un corazón para hacerlo pero te protegeré por que eres mío!  
Lo que dijo me dejo helado , no entendía ! No quería que me amase , pero ... Acaso estaba a salvo sólo por ser un capricho de Sid ?  
El sol comenzó a despuntar y este miro al suelo, yo camine hacia la casa pero por imbécil perdí el equilibrio con una roca pequeña y tropecé , casi  
caía pero no sucedió. Sid pronto me atrapo en sus brazos y me alzó .  
\- no que querías ver el amanecer?  
\- bajame me iré a dormir !  
\- te llevo!  
\- no! Bajame!  
\- no! Te llevare !  
\- Sid!- dije molesto .  
Este me miro con esos ojos violetas y como siempre su mirada me pareció hipnótica , me quede embobado. Pegue mi cabeza a su pecho y me acurruque ahí , no pude escuchar su corazón . No quería mirarle a los ojos , este comenzó a caminar , subió hasta la habitación y me recostó en la cama . Corrió la cortina casi tres cuartas partes y volvió hasta donde yo estaba ,me bajo los pantalones y mi ropa interior , no deseaba que eso sucediera pero seguí pensando en su mirada .  
Este beso mis rodillas y luego mis muslos, separo mis piernas y chupo mi sexo , el calor se me subió al rostro , esos ojos , por que ? Como era que existían? Este chupaba más y más y mis piernas temblaban , sentía su cabello rozar mi entrepierna . Me corrí .  
Este subió y me plantó un beso que no deseaba corresponder pero mis labios se movían solos .  
\- Steph te deseó! Te deseó tanto!  
Este se hecho mis piernas a sus hombros , el cielo se tiñó de violeta como sus ojos , lo sabía por un reflejo de luz que se colaba por la pequeña parte de la cortina que faltaba por correr.  
Sus manos buscaron con prisa mi entrada y sus dedos se colaron sin dificultad , sentí su dedo largo y frío tocando una y otra vez ese punto de mi interior que me hacia sentir destellos de placer . Se me escaparon un par de gemidos . Este me beso y luego ya que estaba lubricado a más se hecho mis brazos al cuello y dijo:  
\- Steph me iré con los destellos de la luz solar!  
Asentí ya sin fuerza , sus ojos era lo único que podía ver y pensar . Este me beso ligeramente los labios , acaricio mi nariz con la suya y entonces sentí como saco con suavidad su dedo de mi interior .  
\- es suficiente por hoy!  
Sentí como este me incorporaba y me quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa para ponerme una pijama de seda , no pude distinguir el color por que lo veía todo color violeta . Este me recostó nuevamente y me puso mi ropa interior y el pantalón de la pijama , acomodó unos almohadones a mis costados y me arropo .  
\- duerme ! - dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.  
Negué con la cabeza ligeramente. El sol; quería ver el sol pero mis sentidos estaban adormecidos ya y sólo sentían sus manos en mi mejilla.


	22. La nueva secretaria!

Dos semanas estuvieron en constantes juntas entre ellos y ninguno de ellos se paraba por las oficinas ya que estaban realizando las transacciones pertinentes. Por todo el mundo se anuncio de las sucesiones , poco a poco , cada una por separado , se especulaba que esto pasaba por la competencia entre cada compañía y se decía que en la bolsa UK se desplomaría o terminaría en los cielos . Cuando regrese le lleve regalos a mi mama que en cuanto me vio el brazo casi se desmaya , tuve que inventar que me caí de las escaleras del hotel , pero que el jefe no reparó en gastos.  
Está no se miraba muy convencida y me dijo que no podía volver a salir sin avisarle . Tuve que aceptar y luego se dedico a consentirme .  
Esas semanas sin los CEO , fueron muy aburridas y los primeros en recibir la compañía fueron Kanon y Elliot. Cuando los presentaron a la prensa Kanon usaba bigote y barba que le hacia parecer mayor Elliot no fue a la presentación ya que ante el mundo Kanon era el CEO ; por obvias razones sería absurdo que un niño lo fuera . Una sesión de fotos de cinco minutos fue todo lo que Kanon brindo a la prensa y su vicepresidente dijo que pronto mandaría un comunicado de parte del señor Giggs, que era con el nombre que se presentó.  
Una semana más tarde los gemelos Steklov se presentaban ante la prensa como los " nuevos accionistas y CEO's , pero me extraño que sólo fuera uno de ellos , y que se hicieran pasar por americanos , supe por la actitud que era Kuri el que se presentaba ante la prensa . Su cabello ahora era rubio y sus ojos eran verdes? Eso además de que su nariz se veía ahora bastante ancha, que había pasado? Este hizo un par de bromas a la prensa, contesto unas preguntas y se retiró. Luego de esto fue anunciado que esa misma semana las industrias Blackmoon presentarían a su CEO.  
Layla bajo el nombre de Catrina Coleman se presentó dulcemente , ella sólo había arreglado su cabello de forma distinta y usaba ropa más atrevida con lo cual desvió la atención de muchos en la prensa , concedió un par de entrevistas y fue todo.  
El último a final del casi mes y medio fuera, fue Ephy , este se mostró con una apariencia más avejentada, cabellos canosos y barba larga , sólo sus ojos seguían siendo aniñados . Ahora era el respetable Sr Phenfinnster que grotesco me pareció, Ephy elegía los apellidos más rebuscados y feos . Sabía que este se había llevado a Patrice con el . Acaso Patrice sabía que era Ephy?  
Se decían que las empresas Moonlight colapsarían pues su nuevo CEO sería uno de los tantos personajes que Sid se había inventado que con el tiempo iban y venían y volvían a ir . Hacia mucho tiempo yo escuche que el Magnate millonario de Italia el señor Andree Santinni había dejado en la ruina una de las grandes empresa en Londres ya hacia muchos años y que había sido despedido por sus malos manejos ,yo aún no sabía mucho de empresas pues era un niño pero mi mama hablaba severamente de esa época y ahora entendía que este, era una de las tantas invenciones de Sid , este había sido contratado por las empresas Moonlight ahora para redimirse y por que según había invertido mucho capital en estas . Pero Sid nunca se presentó ante los medios , sólo circulaban fotografías de un anciano que tenía todo el tipo de un italiano con su barba medianamente larga y sus bigotes anchos y peinados, en fin esa semana en la oficina fue muy aburrida , me puse a pensar en que así había sido mi vida antes de que todo sucediera . También note que las huellas de Sid había vuelto a mi piel , pero está vez no enferme , aunque detestaba recordar como el ...  
Un martes que salí temprano de la empresa por que casi no había trabajo y esa orden de dejarnos salir antes a algunos mensajeros ,había venido de arriba ,me encontré con que afuera de la puerta principal de Moonlight estaba Gabrielle.  
\- Steph! - dijo alzando la mano.  
Yo le devolví el saludo y está me invito a ir por algún bocadillo , se le veía radiante y como hacia tiempo no la veía acepte .  
Fuimos a un local no muy lejos de la oficina donde vendían fish and chips.  
\- pero que le paso a tu brazo?  
\- ah resbale por unas escaleras pero y tu?  
\- yo?  
\- como has estado?  
\- ah bien! Bien !  
\- que nuevas hay por el centro telefónico ?  
\- ah bueno no mucho , supongo ! Bueno a Ed lo ascendieron y bueno... También a mi!-Dijo esta tímidamente.  
\- que felicidad Gabrielle me alegro por ti!  
\- también quiero postular para una beca que otorgan para la universidad.  
\- seguro lo conseguirás !  
\- ah espero! Gracias, pero tu cuéntame! Como te va?  
\- yo? Yo no tengo mucho que contar - repuse intentado ser modesto aunque eso ni yo me lo creía .  
\- tu mama me dijo que tenías una chica!  
\- yo? No!  
\- no?  
\- ahm...si bueno pero no es importante !- dije intentando hacer menos al asunto .  
\- como se llama ? Donde la conociste? Es de Moonlight? Cuantos años tiene?  
Me quede abrumado por las preguntas de Gabrielle.  
\- lo siento Steph pero es que me sorprende el cambio tan radical que has sufrido .  
\- cambio?  
\- hasta hace unos meses eras desinteresado y bueno te comportabas como un freaky ...- está guardo silencio y yo la mire admirado- oh dios! Lo siento no puedo creer que dije eso!  
Me reí pues me causo gracia , quizás era verdad.  
\- amh bueno quizás es cierto pero en si no he cambiado mucho - dije tímidamente .  
\- ahora cuéntame de ella !  
\- ella?  
\- si , como es tu chica?  
\- amhh bueno ella es ...rara?  
\- rara?  
\- si bueno es que ella es callada y sería y con pésimo carácter , siempre me mete en líos - a mi mente vino la imagen de Sid , era un imbécil que se la pasaba acosándome - se la pasa acosándome !  
\- vaya ! Eso suena a que hay demasiado amor entre ustedes!  
\- para nada ! Es sólo que...  
\- que?  
\- vaya pues no se como explicarlo...  
\- estas enamorado de ella?  
\- dios no! Más bien es que estamos atados por una fuerza superior.  
\- Steph... - dijo mirándome seriamente - que pórtico es eso!  
Suspire , dijera lo que dijera , Gabrielle jamás se enteraría que es un hombre y que más bien ni eso, más bien era un demonio.  
\- y como se llama?  
\- ah?  
\- como se llama la dama en cuestión?- pregunto ella .  
\- ah pues se llama...Layla.  
\- Layla? Qué nombre! Steph y Layla... Stephan y Layla ? No! No! Steph y Lay! Bueno eso rima un poco más !  
\- que cosas dices Gabrielle.  
\- que edad tiene?  
\- mi edad !- dije sin pensar .  
\- de donde la conociste?  
\- en un bar.  
\- que tristeza !- dijo con un semblante triste.  
\- por?  
\- siempre creí que terminarías casándote conmigo.  
Le mire asombrado y enrojecí.  
\- jajajjaja es mentira ! Sólo una bromita !  
\- Gabrielle ! - le reclame molesto - eso fue abrumador !  
\- hubieras visto tu cara!  
Seguimos conversando y está me hizo prometerle que iría a la próxima reunión que organizase y que llevaría a mi novia , asentí. Ed paso por ella y yo me dirigí a mi casa.  
Dos días después justo cuando me iba ,la puerta de la oficina que había pertenecido a Ephy se abrió lentamente , me causo terror ese gesto pero note como una corriente de aire helado circulaba hacia afuera . No quería ,pero aún así entre y todo estaba tal como Ephy lo había dejado . Me cercioré que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y cuando vi que estaba bien y voltee, casi me mata de un susto, tanto que grite . Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de cristal que había sido de Ephy . Sólo llevaba puestos sus viejos pantalones rasgados color negro y ese cinturón grueso color café .  
\- maldición deja de hacer eso!  
Este no dijo nada .  
\- en serio deja de asustarme .  
\- tu corazón late muy rápido - dijo sin mirarme.  
\- es por tu maldita culpa!  
\- ven aquí!  
\- ah?  
\- Steph ven aquí!- dijo este y me tendió su mano.  
\- para ? - pregunte desconfiado  
\- ven!  
Camine despacio hasta donde estaba el y este me tomó con rudeza del brazo que estaba bien y me pego a su pecho .  
\- que haces?  
\- sólo quiero abrazarte!  
Me quede pasmado , me ruborice ligeramente .  
Estuvimos así unos minutos y luego este me aparto de el.  
Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro .  
\- que haces?  
\- siéntate !- dijo y me señalo el sofá de piel.  
Yo obedecí y este se asomó a la ventana.  
\- Steph desde hoy tomó posesión de las empresas Moonlight , así que serás mi empleado , Yecum ha enviado el contrato y los requerimiento de este mismo así que antes de que yo te lo de y te pida los requerimientos , te voy a hacer el amor y me darás tus alma .  
\- que? - luego reí nervioso- estas loco!  
Este giro 180 grados y dijo:  
\- eso harás!  
Este de un salto se posó a mi lado y sentí miedo .  
\- vamos a estrenar esta oficina !  
\- no! Por favor !  
\- Steph cuando te niegas así te vuelves más irresistible a mis ojos.  
Le mire asustado y este me dijo:  
\- ponte de pie !  
Temblando como gelatina lo obedecí , este se posicionó frente a mi y me rodeo con una mano por la cintura , me plantó un beso ligero en los labios y con la otra comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa . Yo estaba tenso y unas lágrimas se me escaparon.  
Este las seco con sus pulgares y beso mi frente . Luego se dirigió a mi cuello y lo beso con pasión , esto hizo reaccionar a mi sexo que se irguió de inmediato , me quitó la camiseta y besuqueo mis pezones , luego me desabotono el pantalón y lo bajo.  
\- eres mío! Steph eres mío! Dilo!  
Me quede temblando y este bajo mi ropa interior y se quedo de rodillas . Me la quitó de los talones así como las calcetas . Con sus frías manos recorrió mis pies y mis piernas una y otra vez .  
Luego se paró y me condujo al respaldo del sillón , me reclino medio cuerpo sobre este y separo mis piernas a manera de que pudiera observar con libertad mi trasero , comencé a llorar .  
\- no Steph , no debes llorar.  
Sentí como toqueteó mi trasero desnudo y luego se puso en cuclillas .  
\- quiero verlo! -dijo en tono sereno.  
Separo mis glúteos y yo me moría de vergüenza , no era gay, más sin embargo el me tenía a su merced , mire mi brazo enyesado y cerré los ojos. En cuanto hice eso , sentí como el besaba mi trasero hasta encontrar mi entrada , que vergüenza ! Comencé unos minutos después a sentir una especie de placer, conforme me iba mojando... Mi sexo estaba más que duro y este seguía estimulándome con su lengua .  
Gemí y luego me mordí la lengua por eso.  
Cuando estuve bien mojado , este se levantó y se posicionó detrás de mi , yo en cambio intente enderezarme y este con su mano me volvió a encorvar con suavidad .  
\- tranquilo.  
Este bajo su cierre y sentí como su sexo se insertaba en mi entrada , poco a poco.  
\- quieto Steph. Relajate!  
\- yo cerré los ojos y ese suave ir y venir comenzaban a excitarme , conforme lo insertaba más adentro y su sexo tomaba profundidad sentía ese placer . Mis piernas se doblaban y este sujeto mis caderas y comenzó a hacerlo más y más rápido.  
Besaba mi espalda y acariciaba mi trasero.  
El temblor fue cediendo y fue sustituido por excitación .  
Este se salió de mi y me ayudo a erguirme , con delicadezas volteó a manera de que nuestras miradas se encontraran y dijo :  
\- di que eres mío!  
Le mire aún excitado y este me beso apasionadamente , sujeto mis nalgas y me trepo en el. Automáticamente me insertó su sexo mientras me sostenía por los glúteos , a falta de un brazo me aferre a el con el que si me servía .  
Este camino despacio hasta el escritorio mientras me penetraba una y otra vez , era muy fuerte para poder aguantarme . Me depósito en este con suavidad y continuo insertándomela. Besando mi cuello , jugando con mis pezones. Yo me corrí varias veces y este justo cuando estaba más excitado me dijo, mientras me penetraba con intensidad .  
\- Steph dilo!  
\- no!  
Este pego su frente a la mía, estaba tan excitado que no me moleste en apartarme.  
\- Steph!  
\- Sid...  
\- dame amor como nunca antes lo has dado , entrégate a mi!  
\- no!  
\- dámelo ! Por que últimamente lo he estado deseando más que antes!  
\- Sid! - dije entre jadeos .  
\- Steph ! Dilo!  
Este tomó mi rostro y cuando vi sus ojos violetas , comencé a temblar de nuevo.  
Este me miro primero con esa mirada natural de sufrimiento y luego se salió de mi y adopto su gesto normal de indiferencia. Me acerco la ropa y dijo:  
\- vístete! Dile a la secretaria que preparen el coche para que te lleven a tu casa .  
Una lágrima se me escapo . Que demonios estaba haciendo ? Yo no era de ese debía sentir placer más que con las mujeres.  
\- no tienes secretaria ! - dije mientas intentaba torpemente de ponerme los calzones .  
Este me miro y me dijo:  
\- como es eso?  
\- Patrice se fue con Ephy!  
Casi me caigo y este me sostuvo , me arrebató estos y se inclinó para ayudarme a ponérmelos. Le mire como tonto y este me dijo:  
\- yo te los quite.  
\- gracias!- respondí .  
Me ayudo a vestirme y luego dijo:  
\- bien , eres mi nueva asistente ! Desde mañana gestionarás todo , primer cosa es que nadie puede pasar a verme que no seas tu . Entendiste?  
\- emh bueno ... Yo nunca antes había trabajado de asistente , no se supone que para eso se estudia.  
\- pues comienza a estudiar hoy!  
\- Sid ...yo !  
\- no se diga más ! Ahora te llevare a tu casa !  
\- no hace falta - dije intentando zafarme de la situación.  
\- de ahora en adelante así será acostúmbrate ! No te estoy pidiendo autorización!  
Suspire y este así lo hizo , hasta la puerta de mi casa en ese Jaguar deportivo color negro.  
\- no! No te vayas a bajar del auto!  
\- por? Dije que te llevaría hasta la puerta de tu casa !  
\- amh no creo sea buena idea sabes?  
\- está bien, pero con una condición!  
\- cual? - dije aterrado.  
\- todo lo que pido es el sabor que tus labios dejan!  
Le mire sorprendido.  
\- imposible ! Imposible .  
\- entonces iré a saludar a tu madre.  
Con manos temblorosas tome sus mejillas y me acerque a su rostro . Le plante un beso rápido y de manera ruda.  
\- eso que fue?  
\- ya ! Ahora me voy!  
\- así besaste a alguna mujer ?-Replico burlón.  
\- emhhh...  
\- patético!  
\- maldito imbécil - dije y me disponía a abrir la puerta del auto cuando este me jalo y me pego a el. Tomo mis labios y luego abrió los suyos y dejo que su lengua se metiera en mi boca , su beso era calmado y cargado de sensualidad , me pego contra el y sus labios se movían pausados pero con eficacia. Para cuando me soltó y abrí los ojos este me miraba con indiferencia .  
\- llegue mañana a las tres de la tarde , ahora operaremos en mi horario.  
Me baje del coche y este se fue a toda velocidad . Aún podía sentir su beso ... En cada parte de mi piel.


	23. Tu cumpleaños debe ser alegre!

Al día siguiente me presente a la hora indicada en la oficina y no había nadie así que me toco esperar afuera . Le pretexte a mi mama que este señor Santinni era muy excéntrico y que había vivido mucho tiempo en el sur y que por eso prefería no cambiar de horario , está se molesto un poco pero cuando le dije que quizás me ascendieran se volcó en besos y felicitaciones .  
Este llego casi a las seis , una vez más me sorprendió posando su figura majestuosa en silencio en la puerta . Salte del susto y palidecí.  
\- pasa!- ordeno.  
\- que no me asustes de esa forma!  
\- eres muy asustadizo-Replico.  
\- eres un mounstro!- le reproche.  
\- eso es cierto!- dijo sin problema .  
Este me dijo:  
\- bien primero que nada tu horario cambiara de las cinco a las once de la noche , serás mi nuevo asistente así que los fines de semana te instruiré en idiomas , ya sea yo o alguien de la asamblea , a menos que desees que te mande a un colegio privado.  
\- no! Colegios no por favor!  
\- bien! Necesitas un mejor guardarropa así que este fin de semana Layla se ocupará de ello .  
\- pero ... Que tiene de malo mi ropa.  
\- es vulgar - dijo y me hizo enojar .  
\- ah si pues tu no te ves muy a la moda ! Tus jeans están desgarrados!  
\- entiende Steph de ahora en adelante tu serás mi imagen .  
\- ah?  
\- tu serás mi asistente y portavoz ! Por eso te necesito vestido a la altura .  
Me quede pasmado ante esa respuesta y dije:  
\- no puedes esperar que yo haga eso , apenas termine la preparatoria !  
\- Lo se ...  
-Y?  
-Y?  
\- para eso debes ser alguien muy preparado .  
\- no te confundas , la empresa la manejare yo! Yo tomó las decisiones aquí y tu sólo las comunicarás. Y para eso tu rostro es muy adecuado , eres muy lindo! Pero ya que tanto lo deseas también se te instruirá en eso !  
\- no espera ...  
\- ahora tu eres el único que podrá entrar aquí! Nadie más !  
\- pero y si alguien de la asamblea desea verte ?  
Este me miro aburrido y dijo:  
\- alguna vez vistes Ephy llegar por la puerta o salir por esta misma?  
Pensé su pregunta y ahora que lo mencionaba , no , quizás solo una vez o dos ! Incluso los gemelos nunca entraban por la puerta mas que la primera vez las demás veces simplemente de un momento a otro se hallaban ahí.  
\- no! Nunca !-Respondi.  
\- no necesitamos eso! Si alguien del clan se presenta entrara por la ventana como una persona normal.  
\- las personas normales no entran por la ventana .  
\- entonces espero que este punto quede bien claro -Haciéndose el sordo ante mi comentario.  
\- si!-dije firmemente.  
\- lo siguiente es que mañana por la tarde vendrá un decorador italiano y uno francés , puedes decorar la recepción como desees , aunque toma en cuenta que eres la cara de la empresa. Ellos decorarán mi oficina y la tuya así que durante ese tiempo tendremos que trabajar en casa .  
\- en casa de quién?  
\- en mi casa !- dijo exasperado -Por supuesto también te quiero conmigo los fines de semana y algunos festivos , no te preocupes por el transporte , un carro de la empresa te llevara y te traerá . Y como tu responsabilidad aumenta también tu sueldo así que ahora ganarás esto.  
Me extendió un papel con una suma que me pareció excesiva .  
\- se que te parece excesiva pero quiero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo , por cierto más al rato iremos al hospital a que te revisen ese brazo .  
\- pero...  
\- corre por cuenta de tu seguro !  
Asentí , este siguió dándome instrucciones como que el te debía tomarlo con el y que la cena también.  
Luego me dijo de algunos protocolos a seguir , hablamos hasta las ocho de la noche cuando este me llevo al hospital en un coche que no reconocí.  
\- que ...  
\- es un Zenvo st1 Dijo adelantándose a mi pregunta.  
\- no es inglés verdad?  
\- no ,es danés! - dijo mientras el carro aceleraba a cien en tres segundos.  
Llegamos al mismo hospital donde me habían atendido Layla y Samael . Era un recuerdo agridulce pues Layla había sido un ángel y Samael un demonio , yo le seguí por los pasillos hasta que repare que habíamos entramos al área de psiquiatría. Me asuste y no quise seguir pero Sid tomó mi mano y me dijo:  
\- no te dejare aquí , sólo venimos a una revisión .  
\- revisión? Acaso no era de mi brazo?  
\- relájate ! Además detrás de esta área se encuentran las oficinas administrativas .  
Entramos a una área reservada y luego a una habitación , sentí escalofríos , y más cuando entro el pequeño castaño de ojos miel y mirada feroz con una bata blanca , atrás de este dos enfermeras .  
\- bien , vamos a ver ...  
\- Ephy? ... Hola...-Salude al que había sido mi antiguo jefe.  
Este ni siquiera me devolvió el saludo o me miro. Comenzó a dar instrucciones y a hacer lo propio de un médico . Ephy no había cambiado, me odiaría acaso?  
Este seguía en lo suyo ; cuando finalizo y las enfermeras se retiraron , le hizo a Sid una señal de que le acompañase , sentí terror y si me volvían a internar en ese sitio? Comencé a sudar, recordaba esos días , fue horrible y desesperante , además ese Samael se la pasaba drogándome! Cuando Sid entro de nuevo ,estaba bañado en sudor y temblaba , esperaba una mala noticia.  
\- que sucede?- dijo este  
\- no me quiero quedar aquí! -Replique hecho una gelatina sudorosa.  
\- quién dijo que te quedarías?  
Mi mano izquierda se aferraba nerviosamente al pantalón . Mire al piso con tristeza y obsesión y este se acerco.  
\- todo esta bien , vámonos , te llevo a tu casa .  
No podía devolverle la mirada , estaba avergonzado por sentir ese terror a quedarme ahí; el cual era sin fundamentos , baje al auto aún nervioso de que en cualquier momento algo pudiera pasar pero nada sucedió , así que el camino fue largo y silencioso. Estaba tan estresado que de un momento a otro me quede dormido profundamente . Aún sudaba a chorros pero era como si de tanta presión mi sistema se hubiera apagado automáticamente .  
Bien pues en cuanto llego el diseñador yo aún no sabía que pedir así que les dije que comenzarán por la oficina grande del señor Santinni . Estos aceparon y dijeron que si para cuando acabarán yo seguía indeciso ellos me asesorarían con gustó , así que acepte , eso del diseño de interiores no era muy relevante para mi ,para acabar coronando el asunto ahora trabajábamos en esa cabaña vieja del cementerio de West Norwood . Bonito lugar para trabajar de noche , cualquier ruido me ponía alerta , era escalofriante , yo había visto muchas películas de terror y a veces pensaba que vivía en una , yo me la pasaba sin hacer mucho, quizás mi máxima actividad era sellar cartas , en tanto este se dedicaba a revisar estados financieros , contratos y correspondencia .  
\- que sucede Steph?- dijo sin mirarme  
-ah?  
\- que sucede? -Repitió mecánicamente sin apartar su vista de los papeles.  
\- amh nada! Por?  
\- te sientes aburrido aquí?  
\- Ammmm- yo apreté los labios no sabía que contestar.  
\- si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta al cementerio.  
\- estas loco? Casi son las diez!-Le grite.  
\- y?  
Lo mire y este me devolvió la mirada , me di cuenta de que lo decía en serio.  
\- te asustan los cementerios?  
\- no!- dije indignado , lo cierto era que a quién carajos no le asustaba un cementerio a las diez de la noche !  
Este me miro y sonrió ligeramente .  
\- y ese gesto?  
\- cual ?- dijo con indiferencia .  
\- ese! Que significo?  
\- nada.  
\- eso no fue nada! Dime!  
\- nada es sólo que si te asustan .  
\- que no! - dije molesto .  
\- Steph sabes que puedo leer tus pensamiento y ... " a quién carajos no le asusta un cementerio a las diez de la noche!" - Dijo repitiendo lo que había pensado .  
\- sal de mi cabeza ! - le exigí.  
\- vamos es suficiente por hoy te llevare a casa .  
Abordamos el Zenvo y este conducía despacio.  
\- y ahora? - dije preguntando poco interesado.  
\- que es lo que deseas para tu cumpleaños?  
\- ah?  
\- se que ya se acerca la fecha y quiero saber que es lo que quieres que de obsequio -Dijo sin apartar la vista del camino.  
\- nada ! No te preocupes !- dije mirando por la ventana las pequeñas gotas de agua.  
\- que te parece un crucero por el Caribe?  
\- no, gracias!  
\- que te parece si vamos a Francia ?  
\- paso! Nada de viajes !  
\- entonces dime , quieres un coche?  
\- no! Ni siquiera se conducir ! Además los seguros son caros !  
\- te lo doy con todo y seguro pagado.  
\- no !  
\- una casa ?  
\- que? - dije mirando lo extrañado .  
\- deseas una casa para dejar de vivir con tu madre?  
\- no! - dije molesto - además que tiene de malo que viva con mi madre?  
\- bueno nada ,sólo que quizás ya estés muy grande para eso no?  
\- eso no es tu problema , te detesto!-Le reproche y puse los ojos en blanco.  
\- bien ! Entonces si deseas una casa para ti y tu madre ...  
\- basta !- le grite enfadado- basta! No deseó que me des nada ! No es importante !  
\- lo es!- repuso con tranquilidad - es tu cumpleaños naturalmente.  
\- y? No es cosa que te importé !-Dije ya con severa molestia.  
\- eres mío , así que me importa.  
Me cruce de brazos enfadado de la conversación .  
\- entonces ... En dónde desearías la casa? Cuantos pisos?  
\- que no quiero una maldita casa!-Grite exasperado.  
\- entonces?  
\- no me vas a dejar de fastidiar verdad?  
\- sólo quiero algo que te haga feliz. Es tu cumpleaños , ese día debe ser alegre naturalmente .  
\- si deseas hacerme feliz , deja de abusar de mi!  
\- eso no puedo ! De vez en vez necesito poseerte, pero cualquier otra cosa...  
\- ya se ! - dije enfadado - ese día quiero de regalo no verte ! Quiero que sólo por ese día me dejes en paz !  
Este miraba el camino y medito mi petición unos instantes, luego dijo :  
\- está bien, si eso es lo que deseas , lo tendrás .  
Yo hice un ademan de victoria con mi brazo sano y este me miro ligeramente extrañado , acelero a cien para reponer el tiempo perdido .  
Un día antes de mi cumpleaños este me indico que saldría de viaje y que no era necesario que me presentara , inmediatamente lo relacione con lo que yo le había dicho de que no quería verlo . Me sentí alegre por eso , celebraría con mi mama , nada especial una comida y ya , pero podría echarme a ver televisión con un plato de cereal con helado . Me emocione muchísimo y este pudo darse cuenta así que me llevo a casa temprano , nadie dijo nada más durante el camino.  
Al día siguiente fue como un sueño , me levanté tarde , desayune todo lo que se me dio la gana , tanto cereal de bombones que creí explotaría , luego televisión , dormir , comer . A las dos en punto llego mi mamá y me llevo a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos a almorzar . Fue excelente , entonces mi teléfono sonó . " Que no sea Sid , que no sea Sid " rogué al cielo .  
\- si?  
\- Steph?  
Al otro lado la voz dulce de Layla me saludaba o recriminaba?  
\- Steph como has podido hacernos eso?  
\- ah? Ah que te refieres Layla?  
\- como pudiste dejarnos fuera de la celebración de tu cumpleaños?  
\- ah ! Eso... Bueno... No creo que sea para tanto!  
\- que? Sabes que aquí hay toda una asamblea de espectros organizado una trifulca por que tu no creíste que fuera importante? Es sumamente importante !  
Al fondo se escuchaban las voces de los gemelos gritando "Amnistía" y "Guerra " me pareció muy gracioso , en tanto mi mama me observaba extrañada.  
\- bien ! Antes de aquí ocurra otro holocausto , el plan es este , seguro en estos momentos estas comiendo con tu madre así que ...  
-espera ... como sabes eso?  
\- Steph puedes dejar a Sid fuera de tu cumpleaños todo lo que desees pero los demás espectros no te respetan tanto y nos importa un penique tus deseos!  
\- vaya! Gracias ...- dije pensando seriamente que ellos siempre se salían con la suya .  
\- ahora bien pasare por ti a las nueve , la reunión será en mi casa , nada formal está bien? Pero aún así te quiero muy guapo. Entendido?  
\- si Layla .  
\- y bueno para tu tranquilidad Sid no está invitado .  
\- gracias ... Supongo!  
\- te veré a esa hora !  
\- está bien .  
Al tiempo se escuchaba como Elliot peleaba con Layla por hablar al teléfono .  
"Layla eres una abusiva , yo también quiero hablar con Steph!"  
Solté una risita y Layla comento finalmente .  
\- feliz cumpleaños Steph !  
\- gracias Layla .  
Está colgó y yo intente volver a mi postre cuando mi madre dijo:  
\- es ella?  
\- ah?  
\- es ella?  
\- quién ?  
\- tu novia ? Era ella?  
\- ahm bueno ... No!  
\- no me mientas Steph! Se que era ella! -Dijo levantando una ceja en un modo acusador terrible!  
\- claro que no!- dije intentando cambiar el tema- supongo tienes que regresar a la oficina!  
\- me lo dijo Gabrielle!  
-que?  
\- me dijo que tu novia se llama Layla , así que cuéntame todo!  
Gabrielle, Gabrielle , que lío! Por que le habré dicho eso!  
Tuve que recordar lo que le había dicho a Gabrielle pero no todo me salió tan bien!  
\- dices que la conociste en una reunión de la oficina?  
\- si!  
\- vaya pensé que la habías conocido en un bar! O al menos eso me dijo.  
\- ah bueno si es que la conocí ahí pero luego entro a trabajar a Moonlight .  
\- vaya ! Y como es ella?  
\- ah pues es... Una chica !  
Mi madre río y me dijo:  
\- ya se que es una chica Steph , pero me refiero fiscalmente ? Como es ?  
\- mama! Por favor!  
\- está bien! Ese fue todo el interrogatorio por hoy ya que si no como mi postre , se me hará tarde!  
Mi mama tenía que regresar a su trabajo y entonces ella me beso en cada mejilla y me abrazo .  
\- te veré en casa , dime de verdad no quieres dinero para un taxi?  
-no, caminare! Comí muchísimo!  
\- te gustó?  
\- si mama gracias!  
\- mi bebe! - dijo con sus manos en mis mejillas y su sonrisa más maternal.  
Yo partí a mi casa y llegue justo en la hora en que pasaban un programa que me gustaba mucho! Antes de que mi mama llegara me metí a bañar , cosa no planificada para hoy pero en fin! Me puse un pantalón casual color azul , rematado por un cinturón café , una playera tipo polo blanca y encima una chaqueta gris claro de cuello en v.  
\- Steph te ves guapísimo!- dijo mi mama cargada de compras ; corrí a ayudarle .  
\- gracias!  
\- vas a salir?  
\- emh si un rato , te molesta?  
\- para nada bebe ! Ya tienes 22 .  
\- mama llamarme bebe a los 22 es un tanto raro!  
\- pues siempre serás eso para mi! Irás a ver a tu novia?- dijo con picardía.  
\- emh no!  
\- apuesto a que si!  
\- mama!  
Ella río y dijo:  
\- de acuerdo bebe!  
Yo puse los ojos en blanco y ella se dispuso a preparar la cena . Como siempre sorprendiéndome hizo tarta de trufa y carne .  
\- toma ! Feliz cumpleaños !  
Me extendió un paquete pequeño , lo abrí rápidamente y vi que era una fragancia de Penhaligon`s.  
\- mama, seguro esto es carísimo!  
\- un pequeño lujo no te malcriara más !- dijo riendo - además las mujeres adoramos a los hombres que huelen bien!  
La bese y luego fuimos a ver algo de tv , ella no gustaba de eso pero en mi cumpleaños siempre hacíamos eso.  
Me había perdido en la televisión cuando el timbre sonó en punto de las nueve .  
\- yo abro! - dije y corrí a la puerta .  
Layla , como siempre hermosa sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta. Vestida finamente con un vestido de gasa color verde con un escote cuadrado y su talle de listón blanco bajo el pecho . Zapatillas con pedrería verde , sabía que la pedrería era real y no de fantasía . Sus cabellos recogidos en media cola con los bucles cayéndole por los hombros . Se miraba hermosa me quede anonadado .  
\- Steph estas bien?- dijo ella y yo asentí como un tonto.  
\- tu debes ser Layla!- dijo la voz de mi mama y yo le voltee a ver- pero pasa por favor!  
Layla sonrió y se paso con ese gesto dulce .  
\- usted debe ser la señora Joggar !  
\- dime Cathy!  
\- que nombre tan dulce - dijo Layla tomando se la mejilla con una mano.  
\- pero dime hija tienes sed o hambre ? Pasa a sentarte por favor!  
Apenas reaccionaba , que había hecho? Layla y mi mama conversaban animadas , fui hasta donde estaban estas y mi mama dijo.  
\- mira Steph Layla me ha traído estas lindas rosas blancas .  
Un enorme ramo de flores blancas adornaban los brazos de mi mama , calcule unas cuatro o cinco docenas de flores , que exageración!  
\- pero Layla dime van a salir hoy verdad? Que tienen planeado? Tu cara me parece familiar.  
\- Sólo una pequeña reunión con mis primos ! Espero de su consentimiento para llevarme a Steph un rato!  
\- ah que bien, si, si tienen mi permiso! Pero dime Layla , desde cuando son novios Steph y tu? Te ha tratado bien?  
\- mama! - me queje con enojo y vergüenza  
Layla sonrió sin una mueca de admiración y dijo:  
\- es todo un caballero , no tenemos mucho de ser novios , apenas desde que le sucedió ese accidente en el brazo .  
\- oh no sabía que tu estabas presente ya !  
\- si ! Me toco cuidar de el.  
\- espero no te haya dado muchos problemas!  
\- para nada Cathy! Es muy dulce !  
\- entonces ya habías renunciado al trabajo en el bar ? Supongo no era tan rentable !  
\- si! - dijo ella - creo que no es tan rentable como la empresa!  
\- Moonlight! Entonces te pagan bien?  
\- no , Cathy , Blackmoon!  
Yo sudaba a chorros , por que no paraban de hablar las mujeres?  
\- Blackmoon? No trabajas en Moonlight con Steph!  
\- si Cathy algo hay de eso pero mi madre es la nueva CEO de Blackmoon por eso es que me parece más rentable aprender del negocio en Moonlight para algún día poder ser como ella.  
Yo desfallecía y mi madre admirada dijo:  
\- con razón te me hacías familiar , eres igualita a tu madre!  
Pues claro que era igualita, ya que eran la misma persona .  
\- nos vamos ? - dije a Layla .  
\- pero ya los entretuve mucho! Layla espero algún día vengas a tomar te !  
\- sería un verdadero placer Cathy - dijo Layla .  
Layla y mi madre se despidieron como si fueran amigas de años y yo la tome de la mano y la encamine a la puerta en tanto mi mama me guiñó el ojo . Que mujer !  
Afuera un rolls royce negro esperaba , apuesto a que mi mama lo vio por que su silueta se podía ver aún asomada en la ventana y agitaba la mano en señal de despedida . Layla se giro en tornó a mi casa y agito su mano hacia donde estaba mi mamá. Un pingüino enorme y de facciones orientales que yo conocía bien nos abrió la puerta del carro, me hizo un saludo con la cabeza y abordamos este .  
Layla dijo en francés una orden y entonces la ventanilla del conductor se bajo .  
\- Steph eres malo! - dijo Elliot mimadamente mientras usaba la gorra del conductor.  
\- Elliot?  
Kanon me observo un momento por el retrovisor del coche y mientras le daba marcha a este.  
Elliot salto hasta el lugar de los pasajeros y ser fue encima mio.  
\- verás Steph a la otra que nos excluyas de algo- dijo con una mirada sospechosa -te voy a...- se acerco a mi oído y me susurro una perversión descomunal. Me quede paralizado del miedo y entonces Elliot tomó asiento a mi lado y se cruzó de brazos añadiendo.  
\- ya se Kanon. ! Ya se que no debo decirle esas cosas a Steph! - luego de esto le subió el vidrio groseramente .  
Una residencia enorme de fachada estilo francés de color hueso con un portón enorme color negro en la zona de belgravia nos recibió . Un jardín interior de ambientación tipo de la época del romanticismo nos dio la bienvenida , Kanon nos abrió la portezuela del carro y cumpliendo maravillosamente su papel nos ayudo a apearnos del coche a Layla y a mi , Elliot en cambio se quedo enfurruñado adentro. Kanon abordo de nuevo el vehículo.  
\- bienvenido a mi hogar Steph.  
\- es hermoso Layla! Pero por que Elliot no ha bajado .  
\- por que Kanon le va a poner en su lugar!  
\- por? No me digas que es por lo que sucedió hace rato.  
\- si!  
\- pero no tiene importancia . Bueno no estoy interesado en Elliot .  
\- descuida ! Kanon ama a Elliot demasiado y sabe que Elliot también le ama , no es por ese sentido que Kanon piense que está mal lo que sucedió , el cree que Elliot debe contenerse en esa actitud , Kanon es un espectro demasiado sensato sabes? - dijo riendo.  
\- quiere decir que le retará por que cree que es ofensivo?  
\- exactamente !  
\- bueno no es para tanto .  
\- de cualquier manera Kanon sabe lo que hace así que déjale , se debe tener demasiado carácter para poder contener a un espectro como Elliot ! Su poder es descomunal ! Si Kanon le pasase todo , ya hubiera terminado el mundo en fuego!  
Me tomó del brazo y pasamos a la mansión .  
Está estaba decorada como un palacio francés , me recordó a las fotos que tenía Versalles , de cuando mamá visito París .  
\- tienes razón todo está inspirado en París y en el Palacio Hofburg de Viena, entre otros Palacios.  
\- vaya! Es muy hermoso.  
Subimos una escalera enorme de mármol y granito situada en el lobby principal , nos condujimos por la derecha a través de un pasillo con muchos jarrones con flores de las que emanaba un perfume delicioso.  
La moqueta era de estilo lúgubre ,pero era muy adecuada para el papel tapiz , continuamos hasta un jardín de rosas con un kiosco en el centro.  
Todo estaba adornado con luces pequeñas blancas, velas y flores que trepaban por las paredes y colgaban por el techo. Me pareció que tenía una vista espléndida!  
En el jardín había una mesa de madera cubierta por un dosel con mucha comida , era un menú francés con todo tipo de bocadillos , la verdad yo desconocía muchos pero se veían muy apetitosos.  
Ahí estaban todos! Estaban los gemelos luciendo espléndidos sus trajes negros finamente rematados por una de esas corbatas delgadas , en cuanto me vieron fueron a mi encuentro y me besaron las mejillas  
\- Steph feliz cumpleaños , por que querías excluirnos de la celebración?  
\- emh bueno chicos ...  
\- no importa ! - dijo Kuri - nunca podrás salvarte . Además tenemos un regalo espléndido !  
Yuri asintió y sonrió tímidamente.  
En una banca del jardín estaban Theobald y Samael , el rubio en cuanto me vio se paró y acudió a mi.  
\- que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Steph !  
\- ah gracias Theobald! Eres muy amable.  
Este sonrió y el pelinegro me miro y yo le dije :  
\- gracias por la fiesta es muy linda tu casa Samael!  
\- como si me hubiera quedado de otra , al menos ya eres un poco más civilizado de cuando estabas en el hospital.  
\- ah?  
\- hermano ! No seas grosero con Steph , el es nuestro invitado especial! - dijo Layla .  
Samael me miro y luego le indico a Theobald que volviera a su lugar. Era claro que yo no era mucho de su agrado , así que me aleje y pude ver justo en el momento en que entraban Kanon y Elliot , se miraban felices y reconciliados , me dio gustó .  
La celebración fue espléndida , comí muchas cosas deliciosas como scones salados y dulces ,crepes, croque-monsieur y bueno , muchas cosas más , demasiada comida para sólo dos personas , jugamos una variedad de juegos muy divertidos , me reí mucho y me pareció que incluso el mala cara de Samael la estaba pasando de lujo , bebí demasiado vino pero me mantenía en mis cabales , luego bailamos todo tipo de música , me senté a descansar alrededor de las once , que es cuando trajeron una torta enorme con un decorado único , era completamente blanca y parecía adornada por un listón de esa pasta que se ve real y se puede comer , creo que le llaman fondant. Arriba tenía una corona de 22 velas .  
\- pide un deseó Steph!- dijo Elliot.  
\- amh... - medite pero no tenía mucho por desear , no es que mi vida fuera perfecta pero en estos momentos era muy similar a eso, así que simule que pedía algo y luego le soplé a las velas .  
Un revuelo general se escucho y entonces , Theobald y yo nos sentamos a comer torta .  
Elliot se me acerco y me dijo:  
\- está buena? A que sabe?  
\- quieres ? - le ofrecí y este sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
\- los espectros no comen Steph - dijo Theobald - nunca han experimentado el hambre o la sed.  
\- vaya! Que complicado !  
Elliot se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:  
\- te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños .  
\- en serio? Ah gracias !  
Kanon se acerco a nosotros y saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada . La tome y la abrí.  
\- dios, es precioso!  
Era un pequeño reloj de bolsillo , color plateado , tenía una serpiente alrededor del borde y culminaba en la cabecilla , estaba terriblemente bien detallado , los ojos de la serpiente eran pequeños rubíes escarlata . Se miraba una pieza muy costosa y única .  
\- lo siento , son muy amables pero no puedo aceptar algo tan costoso.  
\- es tuyo Steph! - dijo Elliot seriamente - por si algún día lo necesitas.  
\- pero...  
-para un humano el tiempo es vital no lo crees?  
Su semblante no parecía el de un niño , parecía más el de una persona cansada .  
\- sabes algo Steph? Para los espectros esto del tiempo o se vuelve una carga o se vuelve algo sin sentido- este miro a Kanon y le dijo - Kanon , podrías traerme una almohada ! Detesto verme tan pequeño.  
Kanon asintió y se desplazó con lentitud hacia donde estaba Layla.  
\- hace mucho tiempo estaba a punto de regresar al lado de mi padre si así es como se le llamaría en lenguaje humano , el príncipe Asmodeus, estaba cansado de vagar por este mundo infeliz , los humanos son peores que demonios sabes? Pude ver lo que la guerra destruía y a pesar de mi origen demoniaco , detesto la pólvora , es tan vulgar , en fin ! Japón estaba destruida por las bombas , recuerdo que quería negociar con la nación para levantar hospitales para que pudieran darse abasto con sus heridos ...visite varios hospitales , en uno de ellos encontré a un jovencito herido , me miro con esos ojos negros parecidos a los tuyos , tendría quizás unos 8 años , estaba muy delgado y su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones. No me importo mucho pero sus ojos eran irracionalmente negros , en fin! Yo pensaba negociar con los japoneses acerca de la atención médica y luego entregarme al servicio del príncipe, en una visita al un psiquiátrico que se encontraba en Tokio , vi a otro joven que tenían atado a una cama. Me dijeron que era peligroso , que había matado a su familia y que estaba trastornado.  
Mi naturaleza de espectro hizo que quisiera verle , era para su supuesta edad de 8 años demasiado alto , ya media 1,70 y seguía creciendo, estaba en una desnutrición severa por su crecimiento excesivo y por su ex condición de vagabundo y no se movía no hablaba ni respondía a ningún estímulo ! Decidí entrar a su habitación y de nuevo le vi , esos ojos negros , me acerque a este , tome su rostro entre mis manos y supe que le amaba. Por alguna razón le amaba. Decidí ocuparme de el , le visitaba con frecuencia , como sabes con los humanos es muy fácil leer sus pensamientos pero mi niño de ojos negros no tenía pensamientos ni de ira como un asesino los tendría ni de amor . No pensaba en nada, estaba perdido en su mente . Decidí que me entregaría totalmente a descubrir el misterio y pague al ministerio de salud una gran suma por el chico , también pague a su familia, su tío fue bastante codicioso a pesar de que le detestaba y a algunos testigos también tuve que pagarles , pero finalmente pude adoptarlo legalmente como mi hijo.  
\- entonces Kanon es ...  
\- inglés , naturalmente !  
\- perdón prosigue !  
-Me lo lleve de ese sucio psiquiátrico y acondicione un cuarto para el en mi casa en la cual no tendría que estar atado ni drogado como le tenían todo el día en el psiquiátrico pues mi fuerza sería suficiente para mantenerlo en control. A pesar de que ganaba peso y seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados aún no se movía ni respondía a nada. era como un vegetal. Pasaron cinco años para que mi pequeño respondiera , fue un día que le bañaba , bese su frente , a diario le decía que le amaba y este pensó " te amo también", me dio tanta felicidad , aunque tuve que seguir siendo muy paciente , tiempo , valioso tiempo para los humanos pero para mi , al menos ya no representaba una monótona carga . Con el tiempo Kanon me abrió su mente y vi que su padre había dicho que estaba maldito , que había nacido por obra del demonio , Kanon tenía la marca de " el señor de la apertura " "Belfegor " y entonces supe por que crecía de esa manera descomunal . La marca estaba en su voz ! Su padre le había quemado las cuerdas bucales con agua sagrada , le había golpeado y torturado desde que le encontró en un templo en condiciones teribles , tardo mucho tiempo en abrirme su cabeza y si corazón! Le llame Kanon por que significa " susurro de flores o sonido de flores". Su voz sería eso para mi , el sonido de las flores. Kanon de alguna manera me salvo de regresar al principado de mi padre , un lugar del que no se puede volver. Y aunque ha pasado el tiempo aún sigo sintiendo lo mismo !  
Sus ojos estaba inyectados en sangre y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar pero eso pasaba en un espectro?  
\- no! Soy demasiado viejo para llorar- dijo y miro a Kanon que regresaba con un enorme almohadón , Elliot le dedico tremenda mirada de amor y se lanzo contra este .  
\- Kanon !  
Este le devolvió la mirada y entonces entendí lo que me había dicho Layla en la entrada.  
Kanon y Elliot se pertenecían de una manera inexorable. Elliot había salvado a Kanon de perderse entre los humanos y ahora Kanon salvaba a Elliot de su propia lucha contra el tiempo!  
Guarde mi reloj en el bolsillo y tome una copa de vino , eche un vistazo a Kanon que alzo en brazos a Elliot y depósito un beso en sus labios , Elliot me miro y me guiñó el ojo.  
\- me parece que nos has estado obviando Steph!  
Voltee a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Kuri y de inmediato Yuri se posicionó al otro lado .  
\- no crees Yuri que debemos darle un regalo especial a Steph?  
\- si !  
\- vamos chicos no tiene que molestarse .  
\- nuestro regalo es muy bueno- dijo Kuri en tanto Yuri me servía más vino.  
-pero...  
\- no interesa!- dijo Kuri con determinación- sabes nuestro regalo involucra correas de piel para ti y una mordaza , quieres estrenar lo antes o después?  
\- paso! - dije asustado.  
Yuri me acaricio el cabello y Kuri se me acerco peligrosamente al rostro.  
\- no puedes pasar Steph ! Estas atrapado!  
Su dedo pulgar rozó mis labios y sus ojos se tornaron en inmensidad .  
\- por... Por favor chicos no bromeen !  
Yuri tomó mi mano izquierda y depósito un beso tierno.  
\- Steph , eres un ángel!  
\- Yuri...  
\- Steph - dijo Kuri devolviendo mi mirada a la suya- entrégate como te entregas a el!  
\- peo... Que cosas dices Kuri - dije nervioso .  
Las manos me sudaba y entonces mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar también por la cercanía de Kuri a mis labios y la mano de Yuri cerca de mi entrepierna . Al notar esto Kuri se alejó y Yuri le imito.  
\- tranquilo Steph ! Cuando lo hagamos no será por presión sino por que tu lo deseas!  
\- gra...gracias supongo!  
\- pero aún así tenemos un obsequio para ti- dijeron al unísono y sacaron una caja cuadrada y aterciopelada de color azul rey.  
La abrí y me quede atónito , me parecía que estas personas no conocían la modestia .  
Un collar de perro en plata pura y con la figura de una flor y un diamante azul bastante grande en medio. Dios eso era mucho lujo y además era muy femenino.  
\- eh no puedo ...  
\- ponte lo! Pontelo- dijo Kuri y Yuri le hizo segunda .  
Estaba indeciso, tenía que el bellísimo collar tuviera una especie de trampa , así que dude .  
\- no tiene trampas ! Los espectros no necesitamos eso para poseer a cualquier humano y nosotros menos mi querido Steph ! El día que te deseemos irrefrenable mente , nada podrá salvarte!


	24. Algún día comprendas lo que digo

Me puse el collar , era lindo pero sentí que era de un gustó muy femenino , que clase de hombre usaría esto?  
\- los príncipes !- dijo Kuri .  
\- se te ve muy bien Steph! Te ves muy lindo!  
\- ah... Bueno gracias ! Pero...  
\- no comiences a fastidiar con que es caro y blah blah blah , es muy caro en efecto y fue hecho para ti! Así que no fastidies .  
Dijo Kuri y Yuri asintió con una sonrisa .  
\- además te luce muy bien! -Acompleto el mas timido de lo gemelos.  
\- si pero te luciría mejor sin ropa !- dijo Kuri .  
\- eso es cierto hermano! - apunto Yuri .  
Que clase de pervertidos eran?  
\- de los mejores en nuestra clase!  
\- si de primera categoría - dijo Yuri .  
\- bueno gracias chicos ! Es muy lindo .  
Me serví otro vaso de vino  
\- que bebés?- apunto Kuri.  
\- vino !  
\- que corriente , traeré algo mejor!  
\- pero...  
\- trae para todos !- dijo Yuri  
\- pero que los espectros ...  
\- nos gusta pretender !- dijo sonriendo .  
Kuri se fue y Yuri puso una cara diferente .  
\- que buena suerte tiene Sid!  
Me sorprendió escuchar ese nombre y apure mi vaso de vino .  
\- por? - pregunte .  
\- por que eres suyo!  
\- yo no soy de Sid!  
\- no te agrada?  
\- debería?  
\- es tan lindo pertenecer a alguien y que ese alguien sea tuyo !  
\- creo que te equivocas Yuri!  
\- no! Si tan sólo a mi me sucediese , sería perfecto.  
\- tu tienes a Kuri .  
Este negó con la cabeza y miro hacia el piso .  
\- Kuri es demasiado libre , el lo quiere todo y nada! Kuri te desea , también desea poseer a otros. Fue una bendición ser crados juntos sabes? Pero no por eso Kuri me pertenece .  
\- bueno es que esta bien tener su individualidad .  
\- mi querido Steph , la individualidad es un término que se inventó como excusa para separar a las personas , Deberias leer mas filosofía para entenderlo. Cuando teníamos cinco años y nuestro padre rondaba por la tierra nos ordeno que nos destruyéramos!  
\- ah?  
\- si !-Dijo este con melancolía- Que buscáramos la forma de aniquilar al otro , se sabe que gemelos en el poder es disputa. Yo no deseaba hacerlo , amaba a Kuri.  
Me pregunte si los espectros amaban igual a los humanos y este miro a la nada .  
\- supongo que si ! Yo siento un amor incondicional por Kuri , pero es un amor ciego e irrefrenable , ya que yo haría cualquier cosa por el , mala o buena . Sabes ser un espectro maldito no quiere decir que no hagas cosas buenas de vez en vez, pero bueno ... Como te decía yo no deseaba matar a Kuri pero sabia que este estaba dispuesto a acatar la orden . Lo vi en su mirada , entonces supe que Kuri no sería mío nunca , aún así yo deseó aún su amor ... No existe la individualidad en dos seres que nacieron de uno , se encuentran , y se funden en un abrazo. Entonces la frontera de tu ser desaparece y se vuelve una con la de aquel ser ...supongo que algún día no podré retenerle más y tendré que dejarle ir ...  
\- pero como te libraste de esa batalla?  
\- pues yo siempre he sido más táctico en batalla que Kuri , en esa batalla yo tenía las de ganar así que propuse a mi padre que si conservaba a ambos el podría elegir quién le sustituiría y el otro se quedaría en la tierra para atender el negocio y así no tendría que engendrar nuevos espectros , eso es una labor muy difícil sabes?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- entonces tu hubieras ganado ?  
\- no! Si hubiéramos tenido que combatir yo hubiese perdido a como diera lugar , Kuri es muy importante para mi, y me parece maravilloso aunque sea una fantasía que Kuri deseara hacerme suyo!  
\- y por que no le dices ? No hay peor tragedia que la que no se platica .  
\- por que espectro no posee a espectro .Además hay demasiadas reglas demoníacas naturales que cumplir , pero a veces imagino lo feliz que es Sid y me siento igual sabes ?  
\- pero ... Yo no quiero a Sid.  
\- pero tu le perteneces ahora y el a ti. Aunque vaya para gustito , un Leviatan? -Dijo con una triste sonrisa.  
\- un ... Leviatan?  
Este soltó una risita y dijo :  
\- aunque quién soy yo para juzgarte , los espectros no abarcamos esa área .  
\- Yuri , he encontrado la reserva de Samael !-Dijo Kuri aproximándose a nosotros.  
Yuri cambio de inmediato su gesto de melancolía y lo sustituyo por el ya conocido.  
\- en serio Kuri? Jajajaja se enfadara mucho por eso , somos más listos !  
\- si ! Somos más listos que ese tonto!  
Yuri se paró para abrazar a Kuri y este le correspondió , me parecía que se miraban muy bien juntos .  
\- en serio ? - dijo Kuri pegando su rostro al mío- tu te verías mejor en medio y en una cama de satín, no crees hermano?  
Yo mire a Yuri , esa mirada ! Esa mirada , un corazón roto.  
\- si definitivamente - dijo .  
\- basta Kuri ! Vaya pero si el único que te soporta es Yuri- dije y este sonrió.  
Me serví un vaso de espumosa champaña rosa y la bebí de golpe , estaba deliciosa .  
La fiesta continuo y yo me sentía inquieto , un Leviatan? Que rayos era un Leviatan? Por que me sentía así? No podía engañarme , la fiesta había sido maravillosa pero ... Había estado expectante toda la noche , pensando que en cualquier momento el se aparecería para arruinar la velada. Maldito Sid . Era mi cumpleaños y aún así me lo arruinaba . Pero el estaba fuera de la cuidad no? Me serví otro trago y entonces le escuche .  
\- así que esos idiotas han encontrado mi reserva ?  
\- ah?  
Mire hacia arriba y vi a Samael tan elegante como siempre , aunque vestía casual nunca perdía el estilo.  
\- alguna petición especial ?  
Estaba intentando cambiar la música por una más tranquila.  
\- no!-Le respondí un tanto ofuscado por la bebida.  
\- deberías ser más considerado humano.  
\- por?  
\- que haces aquí sin Sid?  
Puse mala cara , en si Samael era siempre muy grosero.  
\- no soy grosero , es sólo que es por el que estas aquí no? Y quizás un poco por Ephy .  
\- Ephy! - no había pensado en el.  
\- exacto! No habías pensado en Ephy , los humanos no tiene una visión holística, Ephy no desea verte ! Eso no es importante , pero Sidney seguro está quemando medio cementerio por que no puede venir .  
\- el puede hacer lo que se le de la gana.  
\- no ! Estamos sujetos a leyes , si serás tonto !  
\- además no está en la cuidad . Salió por negocios .  
\- más tonto si creíste esa basura -Dijo con irreverencia.  
\- ah?  
\- Sid está en ese sucio cementerio que tanto le gusta, tronándose los huesos para no venir aquí.  
\- pero, como...?  
\- soy uno de los espectros más poderoso niño! Ahora ven a reunirte con los demás , es poco educado apartarte en tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños !  
La música era suave y vi a Layla sola.  
\- Layla , emh , quieres bailar?  
Está sonrió y alargo su mano para tomar la mía .  
Nos adentramos en el kiosco y le rodee por la cintura , era tan pequeña que recordé que había pensado que con mi mano bastaba y casi era así. Está río ligeramente adivinando mis pensamientos .  
\- es cierto , que mis pensamientos no están a salvo aquí verdad?  
\- no, no lo están, pero no necesito leer tus pensamientos para saber que algo anda mal.  
\- Sid está en Londres?  
\- si-Respondió tajante  
\- maldito idiota! - dije entre dientes- te pidió venir hoy?  
\- no!  
\- sabes si quería venir?  
\- no lo se! Sid siempre ha sido muy reservado .  
\- le dije que no quería que hoy me molestara! Le pedí eso de regalo !  
\- una orden muy expresa - dijo ella .  
\- se lo que piensas !  
\- no Steph tu no puedes saber lo que pienso ,más crees que lo sabes!  
La pieza término y ella me condujo a una banca donde me deje caer derrotado .  
\- tu crees que yo te juzgo y que pienso que es cruel o malo que hayas dado esa orden pero no! No está en la jurisdicción de un espectro juzgar a alguien , eso pertenece a dios mismo y a los humanos .No se de maldad más que mi propia esencia , ni se de crueldad por que no concibo ya eso con ojos humanos como antes , lo único que se es que Sid te eligió para el .  
\- pero yo no quería y además , el me...  
\- lo se.  
\- además el no me ama , sólo quiere sexo , Sid sólo piensa en el !- dije y empiné mi copa casi llena.  
\- supongo el te lo dijo?  
\- si!  
\- bueno el también te dijo que saldría de viaje no?  
Asentí .  
\- Steph , quizás tu y Sid nunca se entiendan , el es un espectro , tu un humano , quizás sus definiciones de sentimientos no sean los mismos , quizás no se lleven bien la mayor parte del tiempo pero te puedo decir algo , Sid no es lo que parece , en realidad es muy dulce , y ha sufrido mucho por eso , el sufrimiento es algo que no está excepto a los seres como nosotros quizás algún día comprendas lo que digo.  
\- dime algo Layla ... Que es un Leviatan?- dije sirviendo más vino y dando otro sorbo .  
\- el Leviatan es una forma del mismo Satanás. También le llaman "Dragón que está en el mar" el mismo profeta Isaías lo menciona , la Serpiente Antigua, el terrible "Amo Demonio de los Océanos" , en si el príncipe Leviatan es un demonio terrible , y eso hace a Sid de alguna manera más poderoso pero no te dejes guiar por eso , como te dije Sid es muy dulce.

Me quede en silencio un momento , estaba mareado y frustrado con la situación , entonces Layla saco una cajita de madera y me dijo:  
\- por cierto olvide darte tu obsequio!  
\- ah? Layla no te hubieras molestado !  
\- no es molestia , se que todos aquí ya hicieron gala de los suyos pero aunque el mío no es tan lindo como me hubiera gustado , es muy eficaz !  
Lo abrí de inmediato y era un pequeño espejo de plata con diamantes diminutos incrustados , en la parte de abajo tenía una L grabada con una letra muy estilizada ,el espejo se podía abrir presionado un botón diminuto. Era muy lindo pero , los espejos eran para mujeres no?  
Layla río y me di cuenta de la burrada que había pensado .  
\- ay lo siento ! Soy un tonto!- dije apenado y mareado por tanta bebida.  
\- no importa , Steph ! Es cierto lo que dices , además como espejo no es tan efectivo , pero funciona! Además como tu novia que trabajo en un bar siempre puedes decir que es mío.  
\- oh eso! De verdad lo siento Layla , es sólo que un día una conocida de la familia me interrogo sobre eso y pues dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza !  
\- y ese fue mi nombre?  
\- si bueno, es que no se hubiera visto bien que dijera el de Sid!  
\- pensaste primero en Sid?  
\- si pues después de lo que paso...- al segundo recapacite y la mire , ella sonreía tristemente- no bueno , no es que yo...  
\- descuida , eso está bien!  
\- no! No lo está ! Yo no soy ..  
\- después de todo Sid te eligió , pero a veces me hubiera gustado ser yo sabes? - esta soltó una risa nerviosa - que tonterías digo verdad?  
\- Layla...  
Theobald se nos acerco y dijo:  
\- mi querida señorita Layla , creo que tenemos problemas en el edén izquierdo.  
Ambos volteamos y los gemelos , Samael y Elliot disputaban una cosa... Quién sería el siguiente en acostarse conmigo! Yo exhale y Layla me dijo:  
\- vuelvo en seguida ; Theobald haz compañía a Steph!  
\- si señorita Layla.  
Este se sentó y me dio una copa que parecía tener vino chardonay , puso una botella en la banca y dijo:  
\- vaya hace falta la presencia del señor Sid ! Por que no le has traído Steph? Acaso se han peleado?  
\- Theobald , puedo preguntarte algo ?  
\- si!  
\- no te dio miedo Samael cuando le conociste?  
\- no! Claro que no, mi amo Samael, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo!  
\- Layla?  
\- oh la señorita Layla es un ángel en el mejor sentido de la palabra ... Todos me parecen magníficos , cuando conocí a mi amo Samael , supe de inmediato que era un príncipe.  
\- un... Príncipe...  
\- bueno aunque en tu caso entiendo tu preocupación con el señor Sid .  
\- ah? Que quieres decir ?  
Me acabe mi copa y este me la lleno de nueva cuenta , su rostro se veía preocupado , como si tratara de advertirme algo.  
\- no Steph perdona no debo incomodarte !  
\- te lo ruego Theobald! Dime!  
\- bueno esto es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo , la historia es del dominio de todos pero nadie la comenta , incluso nadie dice el nombre de ... Glenn! - dijo este en una voz muy queda.  
\- quién es Gle...- este me interrumpió haciendo una señal de silencio.  
\- el fue el amor del señor Sid , pero la historia es muy triste ya que dicho señor le hizo tanto daño que término enloqueciéndolo , al final para salvarse a si mismo de regresar al lado de su padre , este sacrificó el alma de su amante , el cual término sus días en un manicomio en Jersey , muy a pesar de que el señor Sid prometió a su amor que le cuidaría por siempre , pero no le culpo Steph , el es un demonio de alto rango y para el eso no sería nada. Yo le estimo pero así como le estimó le temo y me alegro que Samael haya sido mi amo .  
Esa historia me dejo helado , algo se rompía en mi interior. Sidney me iba a traicionar , lo sabía ! Algo me lo había dicho desde siempre , el no me amaba.  
\- Steph estas bien?  
\- si! - dije ya muy embriagado- sólo necesito algo de aire.  
\- vamos! Te llevo.  
\- no! No! Iré al baño a despejarme , diles a todos que vuelvo en un segundo si?  
Este asintió ...  
Salí del jardín y pregunte a uno de los empleados por la salida , este me señalo el rumbo , fue algo complicado salir de aquel palacio pues estaba ya muy borracho y tenía una urgencia . Salí al estacionamiento y otro de los empleados me llevo hasta la puerta de salida . Salí a caminar con rumbo al cementerio donde seguro estaría el , ese maldito cobarde , ese infeliz! Como pudo... Como se atrevió ?Me iba a traicionar , mi odio se incrementó y como si el clima estuviera de mi parte comenzó a caer una tormenta brutal. Pero yo sabía que nada de eso pasaba , sólo era el clima normal de la cuidad.  
Caminaba empapado por la cuidad , mire mi teléfono , las doce diez , aún faltaba para llegar a West Norwood así que apresure el paso , quería llegar a la cabaña y verla cerrada , que el no estuviera ahí.  
Cuando llegue por fin era la una ocho de la mañana , la lluvia había cesado bastante pero aún caían unas gotas . Hice un gran esfuerzo por trepar con un brazo por la reja y casi lo logro sin caerme pero resbale y por falta del brazo derecho caí de sentón, mi cadera dolía pero mi corazón también . Cuando me halle afuera de la cabaña vi que estaba a oscuras. Sid no estaba!  
Decidí entrar y como no había candado o cerradura puesta abrí la puerta ...  
Mi corazón se quebró en pedazos pequeños.


	25. Demuestrame amor

La cabaña estaba a oscuras y me encontré sólo a más de la media noche en un cementerio. Que idiota !  
Un rayo cayo no muy lejos e ilumino la cabaña por un segundo... Ahí estaba el! Sentado en su vieja silla con el pecho desnudo y sus viejos jeans , su cabello escurría cayendo en sus hombros y por su rostro ,tenía los brazos relajados sobre las piernas con las palmas hacia arriba , su mirada en ese instante fugaz me destrozo , mirada de mounstruo! Sus ojos violetas clavaron en algo , yo sabía en que ! Estaba enfadado a más ! Lo odiaba ! Si algún sentimiento sentía por el era odio.  
Otro rayo cayo y note su mirada fija en mi .  
\- Sid!- dije en un suspiro y sin voluntad me lance contra el .  
Le plante un beso terrible , este lo correspondió al instante , me tragaba su boca de ángel y este intentaba defenderse. Me trepe en sus piernas y en cambio el seguía quieto, me faltó el aliento mientras este me quitaba la camisa . Tome un dejo de aire y este en un movimiento rápido y algo brusco me mandó contra el desvencijado colchón , entonces la puerta se cerró de un azoton , Sid me quitó los pantalones y todo lo demás , comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo lo regrese a mis labios, pero comencé a sentir como mi sexo se ponía firme y le deje seguir su camino de mi cuello , por mi pecho ;su lengua demoniaca jugaba con mis pezones , luego por mi abdomen y finalmente comenzó a chupar una y otra vez ... Besaba mis muslos , chupaba y luego besaba mis caderas para regresar a mi sexo , quería sentir desprecio por el sexo oral que me estaba dando pero carajo ! Mi excitación creció hasta que enloquecí en sus labios y me corrí .  
Sid subió hasta estar frente a frente y me dijo:  
\- sólo quiero estar dentro de ti! El sabor de tus labios y tu amor!  
Yo en automático me voltee y subí la cadera:  
\- no peleare ! No! Sólo tómame!-Dije en un suspiro.  
Este abrió mis nalgas y comenzó a estimularme primero con sus dedos y luego con sus labios. Había algo de mágico en su lengua , acabe lubricado y empapado , Sid se preparo y dijo :  
\- Steph.  
\- no! Hazlo! Cuando el trueno caiga seré valiente! Quiero que me demuestres amor!  
\- amor?  
\- si por que últimamente lo necesito más !  
Este beso mi coxis y me la metió , despacio una y otra vez , acelero un poco y beso mi espalda que conforme el placer se liberaba en oleadas ,se arqueaba , me aferre a la colcha y cerré los ojos ..." Dame tu amor Sid , dámelo como nunca se lo has dado a nadie, dámelo por que lo necesito ahora, tal vez..."  
Sus estocadas se transformaban en golpes de furia contra mi entrada , placer en forma de puntos de colores al cerrar los ojos , una y otra vez , sus labios en mis hombros , su aliento en mi nuca , me corrí una y otra vez . Este no se vino en mi pero cuando me vio casi inconsciente por tanto placer y con las piernas temblando de debilidad , se salió gentilmente , me deje caer de lado y este beso mi frente ; acaricio con su nariz la mía, me beso tiernamente y luego se paró .  
Yo estaba incapaz de moverme , pero escuche como este encendía el fuego de la caldera para mantener caliente el lugar .  
\- venias empapado Steph.  
No dije nada , este saco una manta y luego fue a mi lado , me levantó con cuidado y me envolvió en ella.  
Sus ojos frente al crepitar del fuego me iban devolviendo la cordura y me sentí enfermo. Este me recargó contra su pecho y comenzó a frotar mi espalda .  
\- estas frío.  
\- por que lo haces?- pregunte .  
-que cosa ?- dijo sin dejar de frotarme la espalda .  
\- por que me atormentas de esta forma?  
Me enderece y le mire severamente.  
\- que quieres de mi ? Sólo sexo ? O me amas? Que esperas de mi? Quieres que enloquezca ?  
\- que cosas dices Steph. Yo...-Guardó silencio un momento y luego continuó- Sólo quiero abrazarte.  
\- por que no fuiste a la fiesta?  
\- por que tu...  
\- ya se que yo te dije que no quería verte pero...  
\- Steph , estoy regido por reglas , una de ellas es que si tu no invitas a un espectro a pasar a tu casa , a tu alma , a donde sea que estés este no irá. Un espectro jamás quebranta el libre albedrío.  
\- que tontería.  
\- te daré algo de ropa .  
Este se incorporó y buscaba mientras decía:  
\- además era un deseó tuyo .Como me perteneces , tengo que cumplirte tus caprichos de vez en cuando aunque eso signifique ...  
\- signifique?  
\- aunque eso signifique que yo no este dentro de tus planes .  
\- querías ir?- dije mareado y este me tendió una camisola blanca de franela . Me la puse encima y este con una toalla bastante vieja y deshilachada comenzó a secar mis cabellos .  
\- Steph quiero poseerte , pero como humano aún conservas tu libre albedrío .  
\- querías ir?-Inquirí de nuevo.  
Este asintió y me fue a buscar otra manta .  
\- pero ahora estoy reconfortado .  
\- por?  
\- por que has venido a mi.  
Comencé a reír como loco y este me miro con esa mirada sería .  
\- te equivocas Sidney ! Sidney! En realidad ha sido un día maravilloso sin ti! En realidad ... No se , estoy muy ebrio y creo que mi sangre se volverá alcohol! Y por eso he venido! Justo por eso, por que el efecto del alcohol me ha causado fuego en la sangre .  
Este se limitó a seguir secando mis cabellos y cuando término me ayudo a recostarme .  
\- estas bien? - dijo.  
\- estoy mareado!  
\- bebiste mucho?  
Asentí .  
\- descansa entonces.  
\- Sid?  
Este me miro con esos ojos violetas.  
\- en serio vine borracho!  
\- lo se.  
-No pensaba en hacer esto... Pensaba preguntarte una cosa .  
\- que cosa?  
\- la olvide !  
Este me arropo con más mantas y sentí que el mundo giraba más rápido de lo usual.  
\- oh por dios! Me siento enfermo!- intente apartar las mantas para levantarme - sólo... Sólo...  
\- tranquilo, hazlo aquí- dijo acercando un balde , yo no pude refrenar más todo aquello y vomite , este sostenía mi cabello para que no se llenara de porquería.  
\- tranquilo - decía mientras daba palmaditas en mi espalda - lo haces estupendo.  
Cuando termine de sacar todo , y me tire en la cama , este aparto el balde y con su pañuelo limpió mi boca ;yo estaba exhausto de tanto esfuerzo .  
\- ahora debes dormir.  
\- ya se ! - conteste enojado- puedes darme un poco de agua ?  
Este trajo el agua y me enjuagué la boca , este me hizo la seña de que ahí mismo podía escupirla.  
\- mejor?  
\- supongo. - dije cerrando los ojos.  
Aún me sentía algo mareado pero comenzaba a dolerme todo , el brazo , la cadera , cada mú percatarme de su cercanía , de un momento muy fugaz, este me plantó en beso pero de inmediato le aparte .  
\- que haces?- dije enojado.  
\- tranquilo mañana te llevare al hospital.  
\- no! Quítate de encima!  
\- Steph...  
\- no soy gay! Carajo!  
Este me miro con calma , sus ojos violeta , intensificaban un dolor agudo en alguna parte de mi. Guarde silencio y el también .  
\- Sid ! Esto ha sido un malentendido - dije intentando disimular mi enojo- en realidad yo venía a otra cosa , ahora no recuerdo a cual pero esto no volverá a pasar!  
Este alargo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla .  
\- Steph , debes dormir.  
Suspire , que incómoda situación , luego asentí .  
Me acomode y le vi mirándome . Esos ojos , cuanto poder guardado. Un golpe de recuerdo vino a mi mente , una palabra , un nombre .  
\- Sid?  
\- si?  
\- que es un ... Leviatan ?  
Este en un gesto incalculablemente hermoso , sonrió de lado y dijo:  
\- no es importante.  
\- dime ! - exigí- es mi cumpleaños .  
\- ya no- dijo el mirándome con dulzura.  
\- bueno considéralo como un regalo atrasado.  
\- entonces deseas un regalo?  
\- naturalmente y quiero sabes todo acerca de eso!  
\- bien te diré...-El meditó un segundo la respuesta y luego dijo- Un Leviatan es ...  
La expectación me mataba , quizás describiría a una criatura horrenda que gobernaba los mares , como un tritón o algo así.  
\- un pez.  
\- un ... Pez?  
\- si - no mostraba indicios de burla o de que estuviera mintiendo - es un pez.  
\- osh!- dije molesto y me acomode de lado - pienso que no es así .  
\- Steph?  
\- si?- dije sin voltearme para verle por que estaba molesto por la respuesta tan simplona .  
\- feliz cumpleaños.  
Cerré los ojos y me concentre en dormir , un Leviatan tenía que ser algo más magnífico , la misma Layla lo había dicho , una criatura mítica de la Biblia , más o menos esas palabras ! Que coraje , Sid era un tonto, además ya no era mi cumpleaños .  
Al día siguiente desperté en casa . Que había sucedido? Me pareció imposible , pero... Estaba envuelto en varias mantas que Sid me había puesto la noche anterior y llevaba la camisola vieja .  
Me levanté debido a que mi madre toco con insistencia.  
\- Steph! Estas despierto?  
\- entra !  
Está entro muy emocionada y dijo:  
\- no vas a creerlo, tienes que bajar! -Luego me escruto con rudeza y dijo-Hijo deberías tirar esa pijama , está vieja ! Y que cosas son esto!?  
Dijo tomando las mantas viejas .  
\- por que sigues usando esto , parece de hace cien años ! Ay Steph ! Tendremos que comprarte ropa de cama nueva!  
Puse los ojos en blanco y baje con ella de inmediato.  
Casi me da el infarto cuando vi que docenas de rosas rojas estaban por todo el lobby y la sala y por todas , todas partes , los empleados de la florería seguían cargando más y más . Mi madre estaba extasiada y me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la sala .  
\- mira ! - dijo mostrando un enorme peluche en forma entre un dragón y un pez , no sabía si era tétrico o lindo , al final de cuentas era un pez! Por el piso había libros envueltos en moños rojos sobre este mítico personaje con títulos como "Leviatan " "El gran dios leviatan" etc...  
\- y te llego esto! - dijo dándome un sobre sellado con cera, yo ya conocía esa marca en el sello .  
Sidney siempre que enviaba una carta ponía su sello en ella . Un escudo de armas con una L en medio y algo que parecía un... Pez !  
Ah! Suspire y la abrí.  
Steph :  
Está es la primera carta que te escribo , no se que te hubiera gustado leer en ella pero primero que nada ; feliz cumpleaños! (aunque ya no sea tu cumpleaños)  
Bien , dicho lo anterior , espero te gusten mis regalos , fue un poco improvisado así que te pido disculpas . Ahora espero tu curiosidad y tu deseo expresado en palabras acerca de lo que es un Leviatan se vean satisfechos . Adjunto como lo había prometido , dos tickets para un crucero por las islas griegas para que vayas con tu madre , por esos lugares se sabía mucho acerca del Leviatan!  
No te preocupes por ir hoy al trabajo , de cualquier manera no estaré hoy en la oficina , pero por la tarde el chofer te llevara al hospital , tu férula se empapo ayer y es necesario la revisen, si deseas el pupilo de Samael te acompañara. Tampoco te preocupes por el permiso que tu madre necesite en su trabajo arreglado estará . Diviértete mucho y tráeme una foto de la costa a pleno día .  
Besos  
Sidney.  
Ah! Maldito idiota! Le dije! Fue una trampa para hacer su sagrada voluntad ! Acaso no conoce la modestia? Estaba supremamente enojado , y más conmigo por que al final , muy al final , Sid siempre se salía con la suya ! Le odiaba ! Le odiaba ! No es que no me gustara que me dieran cosas , a todo el mundo nos gustan los regalos , no era eso ! Sólo que no quería ceder ante el! No quería perder ! Rompí la carta hasta dejarla en trocitos y ante mi madre atónita .  
\- hijo... Que sucede?-Preguntó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.  
\- nos vamos a las islas griegas!- dije con pesar .


	26. Invierno en mi

El crucero por las islas griegas fue justo lo que esperaba :  
A) Todo incluido .  
B) Todo cinco estrellas por que no había una categoría que se llamara "Esto es obscenamente lujoso"  
C) Una treta mas de Sid para acosarme .  
Si, eso había sido, le sorprendí un par de veces , la primera una noche que caminaba por la cubierta mientras mi madre dormía , cortesía del vino , mi dije que a lo lejos había unas rocas de mar, una especie de cayos pero más pequeños y vi una silueta ahí, estaba muy lejos , diría yo que unos 800 metros o más , pero esos ojos refulgentes, sentí pavor cuando se tiró al océano . Salí corriendo a refugiarme en mi camarote .  
Más tarde otro día me pareció verle entre los invitados , se había proclamado un baile de disfraces y yo iba de ángel por pedido de mi mama que iba vestida de diablo. Este traía un elegante frac negro , por un segundo le vi bailar con una máscara de pez , por dios me sentí morir. Salí huyendo para tomar aire a la popa del barco , sin darme cuenta me encontré con que estaba totalmente desierta , mi respiración estaba agitada , muy agitada ! Era como si algo en mi interior me dijera que estaba en peligro , una ligera bruma me rodeo . Por que había bruma con el clima de las islas griegas? En mi cabeza se formó una pregunta...  
"Sid , donde estas ?"  
En una voz casi imperceptible escuche mi nombre.  
"Steph , mírame"  
\- por favor ! Por favor no ! No aquí! Por favor dios! Por favor!  
Rogaba yo en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos , su aliento chocó contra mi nuca diciendo:  
"Mírame, he trepado hasta aquí para ver el mundo, para verte a ti"  
No voltee me aferre más al tubo de donde estaba sosteniendome .  
\- por favor! Por favor!- rogaba.  
Una mano me toco y le repudié con mi brazo sano.  
\- veté! Carajo!  
\- Steph? Hijo , que sucede?  
Mire de repente y sólo vi a mi madre con una cara de preocupación absoluta , yo argumente que había sido el vino pero mire a la distancia y pude ver una pequeña sombra en el mar , algo nadaba tras de nosotros rompiendo las olas sin esfuerzo.  
La noche siguiente me acurruque en mi habitación y dije:  
\- Sid ! Te pido me dejes en paz por favor ! Como parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños .  
Luego de que estuve expectante casi hasta la madrugada a que este se presentara , decidí que no podría seguir así y me fui a dormir con mi madre, eso hasta que acabo el crucero.  
Una vez de regreso y con mi madre en un estado de paz y felicidad latente , las cosas se pusieron mas tranquilas , no quería saber si había sido el realmente o alguna otra cosa escabrosa en el mundo pero le miraba y no podía dejar de recordar.  
\- no vas a preguntar?  
\- que cosa?  
\- por que fui a verte?  
\- no! - dije molesto , se había metido en mi mente otra vez- pero te ruego que no sigas haciéndolo .  
\- por?  
\- me aterroriza! A cualquiera !  
\- lo siento- se disculpó- no puedo evitar verme así.  
\- entonces no lo hagas!  
\- quería verte.  
\- no me hubieras mandado a un crucero entonces.  
\- era tu regalo de cumpleaños-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- no te lo pedí.  
\- lo se - dijo - pero aún así quería verte.  
\- casi me matas del susto!  
\- eres muy miedoso y esas son excusas.  
Le mire furico y le dije:  
\- pues para que demonios quieres a alguien tan miedoso a tu lado?  
\- por que eres mío.  
\- eres mío! Eres mío!- repetí imitándole - es tu excusa más barata , no tienes un argumento ! Me cansas Sid. Sabes ? Me cansas?  
\- lo se- dijo como si mi rabia no fuera visible- es sólo que eres mío y cuando deseó ver lo mío , tengo que verlo.  
Le iba a hacer una seña obscena y este se adelantó.  
\- no lo hagas . Detesto los insultos de ese tipo, no son propios.  
-aaaaawwww - grite y abrí la puerta de un portazo , afuera la noche y su obscuridad se había tragado el cementerio , sentí miedo y regrese a mi lugar , poniendo sellos . Si este había leído mi mente estaría regodeandose por tener la razón en que yo era un miedoso.  
\- no me alegra tener la razón , me alegra que seas miedoso, los tipos temerarios generalmente no viven mucho.  
\- eso no me hace sentir mejor!  
-Lo se -Dijo sin ninguna emoción.  
Las semanas pasaban y comencé a tener las dichosas enseñanzas privadas , los viernes sábados y domingos se me iban en aprender , idiomas con Layla , dios! Está linda chica sabía todos los malditos idiomas y dialectos del mudo? Seguro que si. Pero su función era enseñarme , francés , alemán y español . Layla era una tutora excelente , la verdad los idiomas no eran tan difíciles como me esperaba . Luego de eso tenía que tomar , matemáticas , finanzas , estadística , y clases de economía con los gemelos . Estos tipos eran unos freaks de los números , verdaderas calculadoras andantes , ahí tuve que ir más despacio ya que yo no estaba muy familiarizado con las matemáticas , en si no eran buenos recuerdos . Aunque los gemelos eran muy pacientes y algo ocurrentes en sus métodos de enseñanza .  
\- para que matemáticas y finanzas ? - cuestione a Sid.  
\- para presentar informes de la empresa, protecciones , presentaciones y que no hagas el ridículo , o acaso quieres siempre pegar sellos en las cartas? Ya no eres mensajero , eres mi asistente y necesito uno de categoría.  
-vaya...  
Las clases de expresión y etiqueta me las impartían Elliot y Kanon . Estas eran mis preferidas por que eran como ir a jugar , aunque estos decían que era vital tomar en serio sus enseñanzas , ya que era la imagen de la empresa y del mismo Sid." La primera cara que verán y recordarán los socios, empleados y clientes " decía Elliot . En esta me enseñaban toda clase de cosas mientras jugábamos vestidos de frac y sombrero de copa adornados pomposamente con moños a que tomábamos el te , en una de las casas de los socios. Era realmente un espectáculo el ver la pequeña mesa de te de Elliot , adornada con manteles largos , listones de todos colores y sus jueguitos de te , en la mesa de este , cuando los inversionistas eran conejos de felpa , osos de felpa y Kanon , que parecía tomárselo en serio también.  
Por otra parte no todo era dulce , Sid había pedido a Samael me enseñase geografía y biología. Para que ? Pues para conocer a la perfección de donde venían nuestros recursos , hacia donde iban ! Donde estaban localizadas nuestras plantas productoras principales , mercados potenciales ...etc. Yo tenia que conocer todo de la empresa . Este estaba muy ocupado intentando levantar Blackmoon así que sus clases eran menos frecuentes , pero cuando sucedían ,Samael era poco paciente , siempre me llamaba torpe y algunas veces me aventaba bolígrafos , gomas o cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano.  
Sid había pedido a Ephy que me enseñase historia pero este se había negado ; se había alejado por completo de la asamblea , sólo fungía como mi médico para las revisiones del brazo . El cual ya faltaba menos de una semana para que me quitaran el yeso, así que Sid a veces se encargaba de enseñarme historia.  
\- Sid?  
\- dime - dijo sin mirarme, yo intentaba leer la lección mientras este checaba unos contratos con los que no parecía estar de acuerdo.  
\- cuantos años tienes?  
\- no lo se.  
\- no lo sabes?  
\- no. No es relevante-Dijo sin un ápice de emoción.  
\- eso crees?  
\- si- afirmo con seguridad sin apartar la vista de los contratos .  
\- tu... Eres un Leviatan cierto?  
Al decir eso , en automático me miro con una expresión que parecía demasiado sería , como si hubiese tocado un punto crítico.  
\- Sid por que historia? Acaso deseas que sepa la tuya?  
\- no. Mi historia no es relevante para la compañía.  
\- más sin en cambio nunca me la has dicho!  
\- no es relevante.  
\- soy curioso!  
\- un pésimo defecto- alego.  
\- dime algo ... Acaso puedes tomar la forma de pez del Leviatan?  
\- no.  
\- por? Acaso no hay alguna transformación mágica de tu cuerpo cuando tocas el agua o algo así?  
\- esas son estupideces Steph. Lees demasiada ciencia ficción .  
\- entonces?  
\- mi creador o "padre" si se puede llamar así es el actual Leviatan del océano . Si soy llamado a servir como sucesor del Leviatan , pasare a ser príncipe y tendré que engendrar un nuevo Leviatan , en tanto no habrá más que uno sólo reinando. Por eso nosotros somos espectros , no somos aún demonios , no somos humanos , no somos nada .  
\- eso también aplica para todos? Me refiero a Elliot , Kanon, los gemelos ...  
\- si. Bueno no para uno de los gemelos que tendrá que vivir una eternidad tras otra , pero todos estamos sujetos a eso , convertirnos en nuestros creadores , en tanto , ya has pensado en como cumplirás tu promesa ?  
\- mi promesa?  
Medite cual sería está y el dijo:  
\- dijiste que me matarías.  
\- ah eso! No, bueno es que , con tanto lo he olvidado!  
\- pues no lo olvides , es muy molesto toparse con personas que no cumplen sus promesas.  
\- osh Sid eres detestable !  
\- mejor sigue estudiando- replico el .  
Por que había sacado eso de la promesa? Para cambiar de tema? Y en caso de que quisiera cumplirla , que si ! Como matar a un espectro?  
El martes siguiente y contra todos mis miedos tuve que ir al hospital , lo cual no fue tarea sencilla . Me aterraba algo... No sabía como o que pero intentaba recordar algo.  
Ephy nos recibió como siempre , está ves sería más duro el procedimiento de quitar la férula y tomar una placa .  
Ephy le pidió a Sid que saliera de la habitación y yo me puse nervioso, me iba a dejar ahí!  
\- no te dejare aquí Steph-Dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla .  
Cerré los ojos y asentí. Este pego si frente a mi frente y me dijo:  
\- volveré por ti! De acuerdo?  
Asentí aún con los ojos cerrados .  
Este me tomó de las mejillas y dijo:  
\- volveré , no bajes la cabeza , no cierres los ojos.  
Abrí los ojos con pesar y lentitud y mire sus ojos violetas , asentí a lo bobo una vez más y este salió . Ephy me dio dos píldoras y sin cuestionar las tome .  
\- debes tranquilizarte Stephan , esto no te dolerá.  
Ephy comenzó a retirar el yeso y me sentí más calmado .  
\- Ephy, estas enojado conmigo? - me aventure a preguntarle y este ni siquiera me miro.  
Seguía concentrado en su trabajo y cuando acabo , reviso mi brazo y mandó a tomar una placa , las enfermeras me trajeron de vuelta .  
Ephy revisaba esta con suma concentración , volví a hablarle .  
\- Ephy perdóname si te .. Si yo te hice - pero este alzó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio .  
\- salgan un momento por favor!-Dijo Ephy a las enfermeras y los residentes , estos obedecieron al acto.  
Este volteó a verme con una mirada de indignación. Me dolió su mirada .  
\- que quieres Steph?  
\- Ephy yo...  
\- tu que? Quieres disculparte por causar un invierno en mi? Eso quieres?  
\- Ephy...  
Este se acerco a mi.  
\- sólo eras un regalo Steph! Algo para sacarle una sonrisa a Sid. Tu sólo eras eso , nada planeado.  
Mi mirada y la de Ephy chocaron y entonces vi su desesperación .  
\- Ephy , no se lo que pienses pero ...  
Este se acerco a mi tanto que nuestros alientos eran casi uno. Me tenía por las mejillas , sus manos pequeñas y delicadas pero frías y duras .  
\- pero... Sabes cuanto he esperado por el? Sabes cuanto le he cuidado de los humanos ? De que no le vuelvan a traicionar por la maldita salvación? Sabes cuanto le amo? Tu no eres nada Steph! No mereces a un espectro como Sidney , eres sólo un humano torpe y chillón y sólo eras un regalo! Un juego! Ahora dime algo, le amas? Podrías decir que le amas más que yo?  
Le mire entre atónito y avergonzado.  
\- no! Verdad que no puedes? Sidney es la razón del por que me esforzaba en la asamblea , la única razón para no entregarme a mi propio destino pero quizás sea el tiempo de hacerlo, por que nada importa claramente lo que suceda, debajo de todo esto y sólo así se garantiza que la primavera en Sid sea algo temporal .  
Este me soltó de las mejillas y me dio la espalda .  
\- yo ... No lo sabía! Pero tu me enviaste con el!-Repliqué desesperado.  
\- se supone que sólo te violaría ! Una vida humana destruida pero no más ...  
\- entonces sabes de sobra que no es mi culpa.  
\- tu trabajabas para mi , me agradabas Steph pero me robaste el verano ...  
\- tu ... Amas mucho a Sid verdad?  
\- siglos de estar al lado de el!  
\- y el lo sabe? Te corresponde?  
\- no seas irrespetuoso niño! Como te atreves ?-Dijo con una cólera reprimida en los ojos.  
\- si no lo sabe deberías decírselo no? Y si lo sabe y no siente lo mismo deberías cortar eso de raíz!  
Este volteó furico y dijo:  
\- eres un atrevido, debería cortar tu vida de raíz ! No sabes lo que dices no tendría caso! Pero una cosa si te digo , si le lastimas te juro que de este psiquiátrico no sales !  
Un flash back de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños y de lo que Theobald me había dicho vino a mi ... Un pesar en mi corazón , me aferre de mi bata ... Pensé en ese nombre "Glenn"  
\- que acabas de decir?- dijo Ephy.  
-no dije nada !- conteste aún preocupado .  
\- pensaste un nombre ...  
Este se me acerco.  
\- no!  
\- si! Si lo hiciste !  
\- bueno y eso que?  
\- no te atrevas ! No lo menciones !  
\- por?  
\- por que ese humano nos hizo traición !  
\- y ustedes a el no?  
\- maldito bastardo ! Hablar sin saber ...  
\- se la historia Ephy! Así que descuida por mi quédate a Sidney , yo no le amo!  
Este me miro , como con rabia o esperanza de que lo que dijera fuera real.  
\- Stephan , no me agradas , y agradecería mucho guardarás la distancia conmigo !-Dijo intentando calmarse- No me interesa saber de ti , ni hablarte , pero te indico algo ... Si dices una palabra a Sid sobre ese nombre o sobre esto te pasarás el resto de tu vida en una silla de ruedas y créeme aunque Sid se embarqué en una pelea de siglos conmigo , lo cumpliré ! Te partiré la espina dorsal ...  
\- no necesitas amenazarme Ephy!  
\- no es amenaza- dijo con esos ojos miel refulgentes - es una promesa ! No te atrevas a dañarle y de paso no te acerques a mi.  
Este salió por la puerta y llamo a Sid .  
Le mire aún incrédulo por lo que habíamos hablado y por haber descubierto que Ephy amaba a Sid . Pero al verlo como le miraba , como se dirigía a el y su manera incluso de tocarle , supe que Ephy estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sid .  
Sidney era un pelmazo , me dio risa la situación , por que Ephy simplemente no se confesaba y ya? Un espectro tan poderoso y tan cobarde? Entonces fue que recordé lo que Yuri había dicho ese mismo día de mi cumpleaños :  
"-por que no le dices ? No hay peor tragedia que la que no se platica .  
\- por que espectro no posee a espectro Además hay demasiadas reglas demoníacas naturales que cumplir"  
Acaso estos seres que provenían del más concentrado mal , podían sentir emociones como el amor? Eso acaso no estaba eso reservado al bien? A los chicos buenos? Acaso ellos podrían sentir como nosotros? Sentí un sueño pesado ... Esas pastillas que me dio Ephy...


	27. Metiche y tragón

Me habían quitado el yeso del brazo , era muy raro , me pareció que algo faltaba pero tuve que acostumbrarme , además de eso estaba que conocía la situación con Ephy , su amor por Sid , y como equivocadamente me veía como su enemigo . Se acercaba la noche de brujas , todo había cambiado tanto ...  
\- que sucede torpe? Por que estas distraído de la lección? - dijo Samael en un tono fastidioso.  
\- lo siento , nada!  
\- pues entonces pon atención!  
Justo a tiempo escuche la voz de Layla entrando en el despacho .  
\- hora del te! He traído biscochos !  
Este puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo a su hermana , que venía bellamente ataviada en un vestido sencillo color crema estiló años 20 , con sus pliegues perfectamente delineados y su gorro con una pequeña pluma adornándole .  
\- Layla ! No te cansas de interrumpir? No se supone debes estar en la empresa?  
\- vamos Samael , me aburro mucho ahí , además hoy cheque las acciones y siguen el crecimiento estimado , si seguimos así Blackmoon se recuperará en ocho meses ! Además toma en cuenta que Steph es humano y necesita comer para poder aprender bien!-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
\- este no aprendería ni con una Colt en la cabeza !  
\- basta Samael , ahora prepararemos el te y...  
\- llamare a la servidumbre ! - dijo el .  
\- no! Yo lo haré!  
\- Layla! Tu?  
\- yo lo haré Layla ! - me ofrecí pero está se negó.  
\- es algo que deseó hacer! Tu descansa Steph ,seguro Samael es un dictador en esto del estudio!  
Asentí levemente y Samael me lanzo una mirada de furia.  
\- y Theobald ? Aún no llega?  
\- no!- dijo Samael con disgusto- dijo que se quedaría a estudiar , la última vez , no fue la mejor nota! Por eso el dijo que mejoraría .  
\- vaya es tan malo no ser la mejor nota del salón?- pregunte con sarcasmo.  
\- no seas estúpido niño!- dijo Samael - el debe ser el mejor de la generación o de toda la matrícula de la universidad!  
\- que?- me quede atónito en lo que Layla me servía mi te .  
\- eso es cierto Steph !- dijo ella colocando un pequeño y valiosísimo juego de te ,hermoso ,pero antiguo de Royal Albert- Theobald debe ser el mejor para permanecer al lado de Samael !  
\- ah?! Y eso?  
\- los espectros generalmente no se acercan a personas que no tengan un alto impacto en la vida humana.  
\- por? - pregunte tomando un biscocho.  
\- no nos interesa alguien que no tenga un don! Acaso crees que estamos aquí de vacaciones niño?- dijo Samael y Layla le acerco una taza vacía y este la rechazocontundentemente .  
\- pues están aquí para atender estos negocios no?  
Samael puso los ojos en blanco y Layla se sentó .  
\- los negocios , no nos interesan en si , como comprenderás nosotros no necesitamos comer , no necesitamos protegernos del clima o siquiera vestir , esas son necesidades humanas , pero estamos aquí para vigilar el correcto equilibro en los humanos , somos la representación del mal en la tierra así como existe quién represente al bien con actos de humanismo y buena voluntad. Nosotros somos esa parte negra de la conciencia humana , estamos aquí para eso , creamos necesidades innecesarias como teléfonos lindos , casas de lujo , coches , manejamos todos los aspectos vánales y necesitamos gente capaz de ser brillante a más para que trabajen para nosotros !  
\- entonces ... Realmente hacen daño a las personas ? Ustedes hacen crecer aquellos conflictos en el hombre no?  
\- si lo ves de esa manera ...si! - dijo Samael despreocupadamente .  
\- no, Steph ! No te confundas!  
\- Layla es horrible !  
Está dio un trago a su inexistente te y yo me sentí abrumado , ellos eran los que ponían todas aquellas tentaciones a los humanos , las serpientes con sus grandes empresas y sus falsas posesiones materiales .  
\- permiso ! - me excuse y salí al jardín, necesitaba aire puro . Me senté en una banca y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos , que estaba haciendo? Yo no era partidario de eso? Acaso estaba bien ser participe del mal y no levantar la mano para detenerle? Por dios!  
\- Steph? - dijo su dulce voz- no mal entiendas el asunto ! Por favor!  
\- Layla ...- dije levantando el rostro apenas para verla - es horrible ! Como... Como pueden ? Es horrible !  
\- Steph no es como lo piensas? En primera las reglas son esenciales.  
\- reglas?  
\- bajo ningún tipo de escenario o situación el libre albedrío de los humanos se puede ver quebrantado a menos que haya afirmado un contrato con alguna de las partes .  
Le mire desconcertado , un ...  
\- mira , cuando Theobald se unió a Samael , firmo un contrato entregándole su alma , su ser completo pero por voluntad propia. No muchos humanos tienen el valor de hacerlo, Theobald es un caso excepcional !  
\- pero su alma ? No es eso de dios? No es un acto vil quitarle su alma a una persona ?  
\- Steph el bien y el mal son subjetivos ... Muchas batallas se han librado entre los enviados de dios y nuestras legiones; ahora bien quién debe morir? Podrías tu decidir eso? Podrías condenar a uno de nosotros contra un enviado de dios y elegir? Muchas veces sus espadas se han puesto contra nuestros yugos y entonces eso está bien? Es eso correcto? Sólo piénsalo! Nosotros sólo hacemos lo que nos corresponde ,no más !  
\- creo que entiendo pero ...  
\- Steph , si yo te pusiera tres docenas de donas enfrente y te dijera que todas son para ti , te alentara a comerlas ... Te las comerías todas?  
\- no me enfermo! No podría son demasiadas donas!  
\- bueno eso es nuestro trabajo , disponer la mesa , nosotros no controlamos la avaricia, irá , gula , pereza de los hombres sólo servimos la mesa .  
\- pero no crees que si ustedes no hicieran eso...  
\- no habría equilibrio. Sabes , si en verdad hay un dios todo poderoso y este quisiera que desapareciéramos de verdad ; ya lo hubiera hecho , paf!- dijo con una palmada estruendosa- nos hubiéramos hecho humo; pero dios creo a nuestros padres y dios les deja continuar con su trabajo por una buena y no conocida razón , Steph se que no es muy propio pedir esto a un humano pero no nos juzgues por hacer sólo nuestro trabajo.  
Me sentí apenado , quién era yo para juzgarlos, además después de todo no todos eran malos espectros , al menos no Layla , no Kanon , tampoco los gemelos y me atrevía a decir que el mismo Elliot guardaba una especie de bondad.  
\- perdón Layla , soy un tonto por juzgarlos .  
Esta me sonrió como siempre y dijo:  
\- ahora ven que esos bizcochos no se comerán solos verdad?  
\- no planearas que coma todos verdad?  
\- no! No quiero que regreses al hospital que tanto odias !- río mesuradamente.  
Me prometí a mi mismo no juzgarles más , a ninguno!  
A un día de la noche de brujas y justo cuando el coche que llegaba a dejarme a mi casa después de un agotador día de trabajo al lado del pesado de Sid y clases privadas con mis amigables gemelos , vi un Rolls Royce gris , sabía que era de alguno de ellos pero no identifiqué bien hasta que una de las ventanas polarizadas fue bajando lentamente y un enorme hipopótamo de felpa se asomó.  
\- Steph!- dijo la conocida voz infantil.  
Yo me asome para confirmar y ahí estaban Kanon y Elliot .  
\- ven Steph hay asuntos importantes que tocar .  
Por que la situación me parecía familiar? Arquee las cejas con escepticismo.  
\- no te preocupes , no te haré nada... Que no desees ! - dijo sonriendo y entonces repuso algo enojado- no , no le haré nada ! Vos Kanon que seriedad , deberían darte un premio por eso!  
Confieso que sólo me subí por que la presencia de Kanon me daba tranquilidad .  
\- que grosería Steph ! Kanon no es ningún ángel! Deberías de ver lo pervertido que es conmigo!  
Puse los ojos como platos y me sonroje. El entonces dijo arrepentido:  
\- también era una broma ! Kanon ! Kanon!  
Comenzó a tirar de su saco como un niño pequeño que quiere ser perdonado y Kanon que se miraba tan elegante en ese traje negro cruzo la pierna y asintió.  
Este se puso de pie en el asiento y le paso los brazos al cuello .  
\- Kanon te amo! - acaricio la mejilla del alto con la punta de su pequeña nariz.  
Llegamos a su casa , de la cual tenía tan buenos y malos recuerdos por ejemplo ,el primero fue ver a Kanon quemado y luego cuando Elliot intento violarme , pero también tenia los de las clases de etiqueta y modales que eran muy divertidas .  
\- tranquilo Steph hoy será muy diferente , tenemos un asunto muy serio que tratar .  
La mansión estaba dividida principalmente en dos alas conectadas por un puente , el ala que apuntaba hacia la habitación de Kanon que era aquel jardín Zen y el ala que se conectaba con la habitación de Elliot , la tierra de la fantasía , al menos así le llame en mi mente hasta que la leyó y le encantó el sobrenombre para su habitación , el resto de la enorme mansión eran habitaciones de huéspedes ,cocinas sin usarse y salas de entretenimiento donde nadie ponía un pie , tenían una habitación enorme que había decidido hacerla un acuario , tomamos la merienda en esta .  
\- que pasa Elliot?  
\- sabes que día es mañana cierto?  
\- si! Día de brujas !  
\- y cual es el plan? Te veo algo indeciso !  
\- plan ? Indeciso?  
Este se puso la mano en la frente de manera teatral y cerró los ojos.  
\- no lo sabe Kanon! Perdiste y está noche te tocara usar el traje de cuero !  
Yo me puse como un tomate nada mas con pensar la situación, mientras Kanon se cruzaba de brazos, ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza en señal de fastidio.  
Elliot río ligeramente y volvió a su posición.  
\- presta atención a lo que te voy a decir Steph ! Nosotros los espectros no nacemos , somos hechos por nuestros creadores de su mismo espíritu, pero cuando somos encerrados en estos cuerpos , ósea cuando nos encarnamos eso es lo que nos da edad , entiendes?  
\- no estoy seguro .  
\- bien mmmhh déjame ponerlo así - medito unos minutos y luego prosiguió- nosotros, nuestro conocimiento , nuestra alma no nace nunca como la de los humanos ,pero este cuerpo de niño pequeño que ves es sólo un cadáver que vivió hace muchos años ! Tu como humano tuviste que desarrollar primero en el vientre de tu madre todos tus órganos ,tu cerebro ,tu espíritu , y luego durante años para poder ser lo que eres ahorita; pero en cambio los espectros como nosotros no! Ahora bien - dijo tamborileando los dedos - cuando encarnamos nuestros cuerpos humanos , lo cual es un proceso extremadamente difícil y doloroso , es como si fuera nuestro nacimiento en el mundo tangible , jamás podrías ver mi espíritu , pero aunque mi cuerpo sea un cadáver puedes verle y sentirle. Nosotros tenemos una tradición verdad Kanon?  
Este asintió .  
\- la cual consta de asignarnos un aniversario de llegada y así comenzar a contar nuestros días como espectros !  
\- un cumpleaños es lo que estas describiendo Elliot.  
\- si!- dijo con una cara irradiante de alegría , sus ojos abiertos de par en par dejaban ver sus pupilas inyectadas en sangre.  
\- creo que comprendo.  
\- ahora bien! El día de mañana si no me equivoco y creo que no ... - este miro a Kanon y Kanon negó con la cabeza en un gesto sumamente elegante -mañana es lo que llamaríamos el cumpleaños de Sid!  
Dios! Comenzaba a entender por donde iba la cosa y no me gustaba nada de nada.  
\- no ! Steph aún no entiendes ! Sid es un ente un tanto serio, sabes?  
\- No me digas - respondí con sarcasmo .  
\- si! Sid ...bueno digamos que no ha tenido mucha suerte , pero queríamos festejarle sabes?  
\- yo quiero ver eso!- dije en tono de burla .  
\- se de sobra que Sid nos mandara a todos hasta Tasmania ya que el no es muy afecto de eso pero ...  
\- pero...- dije sopesando que Elliot tenía un plan.  
\- yo quería saber si tu tenías un plan por que efectivamente yo ya tengo uno muy bueno!  
\- pues sí tengo uno y es irme a mi casa temprano para ver el maratón de películas de la BBC . Sabes por razones que no deseó recordar el año pasado me lo perdí.  
Elliot agachó el rostro , era evidente que no contaba con que yo dijera eso.  
\- ah ! Bueno !  
Entrelazó los dedos y con los índices comenzó a jugar . Kanon permanecía inmóvil , me parecía que Kanon era el tipo de persona que nunca se metía con los demás . La actitud de Elliot se vio develada por su mirada derrotada y sus manitas inquietas así que aunque seguro me arrepentiría dije:  
\- cual es tu plan?  
Este de inmediato reacciono y levantó el rostro con los ojos escarlata iluminados .  
\- mi plan es que tu lo lleves a la reunión en Mousetrapp ! La cosa estará así ... Primero...  
Este comenzó a detallar un plan que me pareció perturbador y macabro , no me prestaría a algo así!  
Pero de alguna manera los pucheros de Elliot y el silencio de Kanon me terminaron convenciendo de algo que no estaba seguro si sería para agrado de Sid o de ellos .  
Esa mañana pensaba el por que desde hace un año las cosas habían dado este giro ! Comprendí por que Ephy me envió a Sid en día de brujas , un regalo ! Yo era su regalo de cumpleaños? La perversidad de Ephy me hacia castañear los dientes , lo que aún no sabía era por que Sid seguía acosándome por las noches o por que seguía violandome en cada oportunidad y peor aún ... El que yo lo permitiera ! Yo no podía negarme que varías veces sentí placer con Sid... Bueno muchas veces pero... Yo no era gay, yo era un chico normal!  
Llegue a la oficina como siempre y Sid estaba leyendo unos papeles que se miraban amarillos y viejos .  
Me senté en la cama y le mire por largo rato .  
\- Steph , lo que sea que tramen tu y esos espectros de cuarta ,no sucederá.  
Yo hice un mohín y dije:  
\- ya es bastante duro para mi ! No lo hagas más difícil!  
\- bien por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.  
\- supongo !- guarde unos minutos de silencio y continúe- pero ellos se han esforzado!  
Este seguía sin mirarme y le pregunte :  
\- ah ! Oye a propósito cuantos años cumples?  
Este me miro y alzó una ceja :  
\- en serio?  
\- en serio que?- respondí .  
\- en serio vas a prestarte a este juego ?  
\- osh eres horrible Sid!  
\- bien. Eso no puedo discutirlo .  
Este volvió a su trabajo y yo dije :  
\- pero vas a ir conmigo!  
\- no-Dijo con suma tranquilidad.  
\- si no vienes renuncio! - dije no tan convencido de mis propias palabras .  
\- Steph no seas tonto , tu quieres ir a tu casa a ver el especial de la BBC no es así?  
Yo guarde silencio mientras veía al piso, me sentía con las manos vacías ante esa premisa .  
\- sabes que es lo que deseas , sentarte frente a la caja idiotizante con montañas de comida chatarra . El año pasado no pudiste verlo no es cierto?  
Ese último comentario me hizo enojar .  
\- y de quién fue la maldita culpa?  
\- no se -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- De alguien muy metiche y tragón ?  
\- que? No puedes violar a todo el que entra a tu oficina ? Eres un imbécil Sid!  
\- puedo violar a todo el que entra a mi oficina si me gusta su linda cara.  
Me puse rojo, no sabía si de coraje por esa idiotez dicha o por que creía que eso era una especie de cumplido.  
\- tómatelo como el cumplido Steph. Contigo siempre será así.  
\- idiota!  
Guarde silencio el resto de la tarde y me concentre en otras cosas .  
A las siete de la tarde y antes de que en el cementerio reinara la oscuridad se presentó Kanon .  
Sid le miro en el marco de la puerta , su terrible altura contrastando con la cabaña .  
Kanon hizo una reverencia desde la entrada y Sid le saludo sin mirarle , continuo con su trabajo.  
\- también Elliot te arrastro hasta esto Kanon?  
Kanon asintió en un movimiento casi imperceptible y me alargo con su brazo una bolsa de papel que parecía de una tienda muy fina .  
\- vaya - dijo Sid - supongo Elliot es más detallista eh?  
Yo le mire y tome la bolsa , Kanon como siempre se veía espléndido, este se me quedo mirando e hizo una reverencia que indicaba que iría detrás de mi.  
\- Kanon desea que te vayas a poner lo que Elliot mandó-Dijo Sid inmerso en sus asuntos.  
\- pe...pero...  
\- ya estas metido hasta el cuello en el plan de Elliot ,Steph y quizás este año tampoco se me de la gana que vayas a tu casa a flojear.  
\- pero donde me cambio? - mire a Kanon y Sid a completo .  
\- Kanon te seguirá a donde decidas cambiarte , sabe que te da miedo andar en este lugar de noche. El te cuidara.  
Mire a Kanon que tenía esa misma expresión sería de siempre y asintió.  
\- eh... Bueno vamos !  
Me cambie en un mausoleo cercano mientras Kanon me cuidaba a distancia . Vaya ... Elliot siempre lograba sorprenderme .  
Salí pues ataviado con un traje de oficial de la marina real británica con todo y gorro . Caray esto pintaba mal.  
Kanon me escolto de nuevo a la cabaña y Sid me miro con desapego .  
\- supongo debo participar en el juego de Elliot ya que te ha puesto muy lindo con ese traje .  
\- ahora soy yo el que te pide desistas . - dije desalentado .  
\- muy tarde .  
Sid se puso una camiseta gris y su abrigo de cuero, entonces partimos hacia el Rolls Royce gris .  
Al menos sabía que estaría seguro un buen rato de los abusos de Sid ,ya que ahí estarían los demás ! Luego a ver que me inventaría para escapar de este .  
Cuando llegamos a aquella mansión en la calle Courtenay Avenue en Hampstead la cual ellos llamaban Mousetrapp , sentí que desfallecía . Mi corazón estaba inquieto y comencé a sudar .  
Kanon nos dejo justo en la entrada de la mansión y se fue a estacionar el coche .Esta vez nadie salió a recibirnos y yo supuse que era por que todos estaban aguardando en la oscuridad para gritar "sorpresa " o " feliz cumpleaños" . La mansión estaba a oscuras , algo terrorífica .  
\- puedes tomar mi brazo para evitar que tropieces - dijo Sid .  
\- no soy tan idiota como crees!  
Zaz! Fui a dar al suelo un minuto después de haber dicho eso!  
\- Ouch! Duele ! Duele!  
Este me ayudo a levantar y dijo.  
\- estas bien? Tu brazo está bien?  
\- si! Si! No es para tanto!- respondí molesto y Sid enredó mi brazo en el suyo . Me sentí molesto por ello .  
Con tremenda oscuridad no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos , subimos la escalera principal la cual era enorme , luego a la tercera planta doblamos hacia la derecha , yo me dejaba guiar , y me aferraba al brazo de Sid que se detuvo frente a lo que me pareció una enorme puerta de madera de sequoia. Lo supuse por el tacto .  
Este tomó el picaporte y nos adentramos a esa enorme habitación , un silencio espectral rondaba por ahí . En cualquier momento saldrían todos gritando "feliz cumpleaños " así que decidí dar la entrada .  
\- bueno pues ya llegamos !- dije en voz alta .  
El lugar seguía a oscuras , insistí pero ahora gritando.  
\- ya estamos aquí! Sid y yo ya estamos aquí!  
La voz de Sid se escucho por todas partes y dijo:  
\- vamos... No creerás que están escondidos con globos y torta por aquí verdad?  
\- ah? Que .. Que quieres decir?  
\- como ? Acaso no te has percatado ? Vaya si que eres ingenuo .  
-ah? Donde ... Donde están todos?  
\- estan donde deben . En casa de Elliot.  
\- que? - dije en un grito.  
\- Shhh no seas escandaloso Steph , Elliot decidió al fin de cuentas que sería mejor en su casa , así que se cambió para allá, según esto Kanon tendría que llevarnos ...  
Este se adentró a la habitación y encendió unas lámparas de aceite que tenían una hermosa forma de tulipán. La habitación era enorme y se ilumino hasta donde pudo. Estaba alfombrada con un diseño cien por ciento persa , era suave , tenía una enorme cama de madera de roble estiló reina Ana , con un detallado impresionante , incluso el dosel era algo que valía la pena contemplar , en la cabecera había un escudo de armas tallado , se me hizo conocido .  
\- ponte cómodo Steph.  
\- pero ... Hay que ir a la reunión ! Nos están esperando ! - dije preocupado - no seas descortés Sid!  
\- no te preocupes por eso , Kanon me explicara y nos excusara .  
\- que? Kanon sabía ?  
\- Kanon es un tipo astuto y sabrá como sosegar la ira de Elliot . Además yo le dije a Kanon que no planeaba ir y que me trajera a Mousetrapp .  
\- pero... La celebración !  
\- está es la celebración que yo elijo -Dijo posando sus ojos violetas y feroces en mi.  
\- estas loco!- dije y me puse en pie- no me vas a tocar Sid!  
\- no Steph. Adivinaste... Está vez no te voy a tocar yo.  
\- bien por que ...- reflexione sobre sus palabras y caí en cuenta de algo ... El dijo " está vez no te voy a tocar yo" . Entonces ...- a que te refieres Sid?  
\- que yo no te voy a tocar , tu te vas a tocar .  
\- que?  
\- quiero que te toques para mi.  
\- estas loco! Me oíste ? Estas loco!  
Corrí hacia la puerta y jale el picaporte , estaba cerrada con llave. Sid aventó su abrigo de piel a una silla ,sonrió y dijo:  
\- ahora es tiempo de que se quite el uniforme oficial.


	28. Tócate Steph

Dios esto no puede estar pasándome ! Soy ... Soy un estúpido!  
\- dios no tiene nada que ver aquí Steph. Tu estabas en este juego y ahora lo jugaremos .  
Este extendió su mano .  
\- ven - dijo .  
Yo le mire con los ojos como platos e insistió.  
\- ven! Ven ! No temas .  
Sin más remedio camine hasta donde estaba este y tomó mi mano , luego me condujo a la cama enorme .  
\- siéntate , relájate Steph.  
Me quitó el gorro y lo mandó a volar. Este tomó de una mesa que se miraba muy vieja , una botella y una copa .  
\- toma te sentara bien.  
Yo sabía que eso no iba por un bien camino , Sid quería algo que está vez no estaba dispuesto a dar.  
\- bien , toma- dijo aún con la copa en la mano .  
Yo alargue el brazo y la tome .  
\- está delicioso es un penfold grange !  
\- gracias - dije y lo deje a un lado .  
\- tranquilízate Steph ya te dije que no te voy a tocar hoy. Es un crimen desperdiciar un vino así.  
\- ah si?  
\- si! Aunque bueno tu crees que te voy a drogar y luego a comerte completito verdad? Pues descuida hoy tengo otros planes para ti.  
\- que planes ?  
\- hoy te necesito consciente, así que bebe con mesura.  
Yo me quede inmóvil y fije la mirada en la copa de vino , tenía la garganta seca así que la acerque a mi nariz para olerla , el aroma era delicioso ! Le probé y sabía excepcionalmente bien .  
-y bien?- dije con miedo .  
\- y bien? - respondió el con seguridad completa .  
\- no se, tu eres el de la idea de quedarse aquí y perderse la fiesta !  
\- me gusta esto.  
\- que ?  
\- verte.  
\- ah? Verme?  
-si , sólo verte, eso me gusta.  
\- estas loco ! - dije sintiéndome acalorado por tantas velas . Me quite el saco y sentí algo de alivio aunque note que estaba mi camisa de marinero empapada de sudor .  
Este seguía con la vista en mi, sin ningún gesto en su rostro . Di dos tragos más al vino .  
\- ay vamos Sid ! Que carajos quieres de mi?  
\- verte, ya te lo dije.  
\- pues me incómodas!  
\- es una lástima Steph , tu deberías estar encerrado en una jaula de oro para ser observado por más espectros , incluso por humanos .  
\- que tonterías dices!  
\- es ese cuerpo frágil y ese rostro afeminado lo que te hacen objeto de observancia . - dijo mirándome con provocación.  
\- ah si? Pues créeme que yo no elegí este físico?  
\- ah no? Entonces como te hubiera gustado ? Que físico?  
\- no se - dije enfadado y di un trago a mi copa- algo más masculino.  
\- quizás algo como Elliot?- dijo en tono de burla y su sonrisa me causo calor .  
\- claro que no! Por dios, no! Pobre Elliot , pero quizás si me gustaría algo como Kanon .  
\- que tal alguno de los gemelos?  
\- amhh- medite - no , ellos tiene esas caras lindas , no! Me hubiese gustado algo muy varonil !  
\- Samael? - dijo mirándome provocativamente .  
\- si ! Quizás , no es tan mala opción.  
\- y... Que tal Ephy?  
\- eso sería como seguir siendo yo!- dije con pesar.  
\- a mi me gustas así.  
Le lance una mirada de odio. Nos quedamos un rato callados pero yo sentía el calor en mis pantalones , acaso esto era el infierno?  
\- parecido-Dijo - Y harías bien en quitártelos ahora.  
\- estas loco?  
\- te aseguro que terminaras mojando los si no lo haces !  
\- ay vamos yo nunca haría algo semejante !- dije indignado.  
\- pues la primera vez que te vi no era sudor lo que tenía tu pantalón-Dijo Sid con animo de enfadarme.  
\- claro que no! Que esperabas sí casi me matas del susto!- le grite .  
Este se acerco a mi , beso mi frente y desabotono mi pantalón .  
\- vamos no seas necio. Quítatelo y después te lo pones .  
\- pero...no!- dije intentando apartarle de mi, pero sus manos no cedieron .  
Este bajo mi pantalón y lo mandó a volar , quitó mis zapatos y calcetas .  
Yo le mire con recelo y el se aparto de nuevo de mi, por un momento creí que el calor se había intensificado o al menos eso me pareció .  
\- y bueno ...- dije apurando mi copa - cuantos años cumples ?  
\- sabe!- contesto despreocupado .  
\- como que sabe? No seas grosero Sid! Está bien que seas mayor pero...  
\- no soy grosero - dijo este llenando mi copa de nuevo y permitiéndome su pañuelo ya que yo estaba chorreando de sudor- es que de verdad lo ignoro, ya te lo había dicho.  
\- que ? Como vas a ignorar tu edad?  
\- en verdad no se cual es mi edad?  
\- pero si todos los demás más o menos tienen un cálculo de su propia edad no?  
\- si.  
\- entonces ?  
\- entonces?- repitió el .  
\- acaso tu padre no te la dijo o alguien que te haya criado o ...  
Este negó con la cabeza .  
\- yo no fui criado por nadie Steph .  
\- ahora resulta que apareciste de la nada!- dije escéptico .  
\- no. Yo he vivido desde hace mucho , no se desde cuando con exactitud pero no vivía como los demás , por ejemplo Kanon ,los gemelos y Layla fueron criados por humanos . En cambio Samael , Ephy y Elliot vivieron escondiéndose de ellos la mayor parte de su vida y aunque si han llegado a vivir cortos periodos rodeados de estos , poco contacto les gusta tener con humanos pero yo; yo siempre viví alejado de todos habitando el océano glaciar antártico . No me fue permitido tocar tierra salvo ...  
Este se detuvo por un momento , como dudando .  
\- salvo?  
\- salvó una noche al año , donde podía salir en mi forma encarnada y andar por la Antártida , la bella y glacial Antártida.  
\- la ... Antártida? Entonces todo este tiempo viviste sólo?  
\- bueno en el mar hay muchas criaturas que me acompañaban.  
Yo no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que estuviera frente a alguien que nadaba 364 días al año las 24 horas y sólo un día anduviera en tierra .  
\- si te hace más comprensivo el asunto , ya te dije que un Leviatan es un pez .  
Di un sorbo a mi copa , el calor era insoportable pero el no parecía afectado.  
\- ufff acaso también es el poder de un espectro ser inmune al calor?- dije intentando abanicarme con la mano.  
\- al fin hijo de un demonio y con un cuerpo sin vida, el calor no es un problema - dijo encogiéndose de hombros .  
\- carajo! Por que hace tanto calor?  
Ya tenía la camiseta empapada así que me la quite . Pude ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios y le dije:  
\- no creas que has ganado ! Para tu mala suerte el calor me impide emborracharme y nada sucederá aquí!  
\- vaya eres muy listo Steph - dijo en forma de burla .  
\- y como es que llegaste a Londres? A la asamblea?  
\- la Antártida fue por muchos periodos mi hogar , pero cuando los exploradores comenzaron a sentirse curiosos por esta , decidí viajar al norte , quería visitar un océano frío y quería días de sombra , sabes el verano austral es un problema para mi! Así que viaje hasta el norte por el pacífico y en el punto del abismo de Challenger, conoces ese punto?  
\- si! Creo es el lugar más profundo del océano no?  
\- exactamente ! No sólo del pacífico sino en general. Bueno en ese punto me deleite dejando a mi forma demoníaca salir , nadie podría verme , me deleite tanto que me aventure a adentrarme en la fosa de las Marianas a dormir una siesta . Para cuando desperté no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido , pero me sentía realmente a gustó a tanta profundidad así que como bien sabes en esa zona hay una franja de roca suave con grietas , volví a mi forma encarnada y me colé por una , logre bajar aún más y más , necesitaba esa oscuridad y liberación , por alguna razón me hacían muy feliz .  
\- en serio estuviste ahí abajo? Por dios ! Que hay?  
\- Stephan , en las profundidades del océano no encontrarás nada... Sólo los humanos creen que podría haber algo.  
\- bueno algo debiste ver .  
\- no más que tu con los ojos cerrados y quizás vieras más tu.  
\- no se ve nada ?  
\- ausencia de luz.  
\- que terrorífico!  
\- para ti.  
\- bueno quizás a ti te parecía de maravilla , si te gustan los cementerios!  
\- no se trata de lo que ves Steph ... Me sentía en paz , me sentía a salvo.  
\- y que sucedió ?  
\- las placas se mueven -Dijo con aburrimiento.  
\- y?  
\- me quede atrapado por un buen tiempo.  
\- en serio? Que horror!  
Este sonrío y dijo :  
\- la mejor época de mi existencia , cambie a una forma más cómoda y descanse . Luego de un tiempo se volvieron a acomodar y vi una apertura así que contra mis deseos salí , había algo que me llamaba . Salí a la superficie y seguí mi viaje dándome cuenta de que el mundo había cambiado , sabes ? Es como si mañana salieras y todo estuviera bajo hielo , quizás querrías comprender un poco más la situación y eso me sucedió , llegue al fin al extremo norte congelado de la tierra. En esos tiempos aún no existía esa abertura de la capa o al menos creo nadie estaba informado , pase un buen tiempo ahí instalado y algunas veces me parecía que no estaba sólo. Yo sabía que había una presencia rondándome y que era similar a mi, pero como está no se molestaba en presentarse yo tampoco lo haría no estaba interesado . Luego desapareció , habite bastantes años esos paramos desolados y ahí me era más fácil tocar tierra ya que la noche era eterna , me gustó. Luego de un tiempo decidí volver al abismo de Challenger a dormir otra siesta pero no contaba con que me toparía con el .  
Mi ropa interior estaba empapada de sudor y este me vio , esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia y se levantó para servirme más vino , por que siempre Sid ganaba? Tuve que ceder y quitarme la ropa interior, además quería cubrirme pero si me tapaba con algo moriría del calor , así que me senté con las rodillas juntas y los brazos envolviéndome los muslos para poder ocultar mis partes .  
\- con quién te topaste?  
\- no adivinas ?- dijo con auténtica seriedad.  
\- no, ahí ni quién pudiera saber que estarías ahí?  
\- Ephy.  
\- Ephy?  
\- en ese momento las islas marianas estaban bajo el control del imperio alemán y ahí a media noche en plena fosa de las marianas estaba un pequeño bote con un niño de cabello castaño y ojos miel intensos hablando a mi mente . Me pidió me hiciera presente , rogó verme , yo estaba a unos dos kilómetros de este pues no estaba seguro de querer tener contacto con algo que aunque sabía no lo era , parecía humano. Después de unos ruegos más acepte - dijo y su mirada fue tan natural , ese semblante triste - asome media cabeza desde el agua y este me vio sorprendido , luego se puso feliz y me invito a subir a su bote , no deseaba hacerlo entonces negué con la cabeza y este se agachó para verme mejor ." Sal por favor " me rogó con una cara muy dulce y cuando vi más de cerca sus ojos, vi esa esencia de espectro , saque hasta los hombros .  
Entonces platicamos de esa forma un buen rato y se presentó , me dijo de la asamblea , le hice un par de preguntas del mundo , quería saber que sucedía , este me dijo que era 1870 y me contó algunas cosas . Me transmitió su conocimiento y me dijo que bajo cualquier cosa le buscará.  
En ese momento no me fui con el ,pero un par de años estuve cerca de las costas de las islas marianas , rondándolas y en 1875 accedí a buscarle .  
Sid me miro , a mi me pareció una historia increíble quise decir algo pero hacia demasiado calor . Apresure mi copa y este dijo:  
\- bueno basta de charla , es hora de que comencemos .  
\- no voy a ...- jadee- no voy a hacer nada contigo ! No soy ... Gay!  
\- Steph no vamos a hacer nada juntos esta noche. Más bien lo harás tu sólo.  
\- que quieres decir? - dije y levanté mi copa en señal de pedir más vino.  
\- quiero que te toques - dijo Sid - quiero que te des placer tu sólo, quiero verte jadear - este recogió mi copa y la puso en la mesa .  
\- que? - dije con unas gotas de sudor que me escurrían de la frente - estas loco ! Sirve más vino.  
\- ya no hay- dijo tajante - y aunque te sirviera todo el vino de Inglaterra no habría forma de mitigar el calor y tu sed por que la única forma es que te estimules sólo.  
\- estas loco ! No es verdad !  
Me levanté y cheque la botella , no había nada más . Comencé a deambular por la habitación buscando salir o algo de beber mientras este me miraba .  
\- Sid , por favor !-Le suplique.  
\- tócate Steph- Respondió acariciando mi sudoroso rostro.  
\- Sid ...  
Me tumbe en la cama derrotado y empapado en mi propio sudor .  
\- me vas a matar ?  
\- no.  
\- entonces?  
\- debes obedecer.  
\- me vas a matar entonces - repuse - nunca te voy a obedecer !  
Este se quedo callado , el calor aumentaba y sentí que mi sexo ardía entre mi entrepierna.  
\- Sid , di algo por favor! Por favor ! Sidney - chille- di algo !  
\- tocate Steph.  
Me sentía tan acalorado como insignificante , toda esta situación me estaba rebasando , si al menos hubiera estado borracho me hubiera dejado morir sin saber nada en absoluto , pero no estaba borracho y Sid me miraba atento .  
\- Sid ... Por que eres malo conmigo?  
Este no dijo nada , yo puse mi mano sudada en mi cuello y me trague mi orgullo ...  
Comencé a acariciarme el cuello , baje mi mano hasta el pecho y luego por mi vientre , doble las rodillas plantando los pies firmemente en la cama y abrí las piernas , metí la mano entre estas y localice mi sexo; lo acaricie una y otra vez , comenzaba a excitarme, entonces fue cuando lo tome entre mis manos y con una sujete la base y con otra comencé a masajear , una rutina que conocía de adolescente . El rubor de la excitación subió hasta mis mejillas , se sentía tan bien , comencé a jadear acompasadamente y mis piernas temblaban . La cadera me seguía en un movimiento incontrolable , entonces después de una dura batalla me corrí , aún estaba excitado pero ya no notaba tanto calor , no sabía que me sucedía , era como un transe pero quería más , mire a Sid y este no me perdía de vista , así que me voltee hacia donde este estaba y levanté el trasero. Comencé a picar mi entrada con el dedo índice , el sudor hacia que no se necesitara mucho lubricante , hacia círculos en esta para que entrara más y más y entonces pegue mi frente a la colcha y libere mi mano para volver a masajear mi sexo que pedía más y más .  
Los jadeos constantes y mi cuerpo sudoroso se volvieron mi mundo durante esos instantes , deje de prestar atención al mundo exterior , sólo estábamos el placer y yo. Placer en mi próstata , placer en mi sexo , sólo eso! Me corrí un par de veces mas y entonces supe que necesitaba de el para hacerlo más completo . Me deje caer en la cama boca bajo .  
\- Steph.- dijo el colocando su mano deliciosamente fría en mi espalda que ardía , yo me gire y me le lance en un beso apasionado , sus labios estaban helados , su cuerpo y el mío sacaban vapor por el choque de temperaturas . Le enrede mis piernas en su cintura y este me tomó por la nuca y me beso , mientras con otra mano saco su sexo y me lo inserto , frío! Deliciosamente frío!  
Yo intente enterrar mis piernas lo mas arriba posible y este se levantó conmigo a cuestas sólo agarrándome por las nalgas , se sentó en la silla y comenzó a embestirme y cubrirme de besos , que delicia , todo era un choque de temperaturas.  
Para cuando terminamos yo había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había corrido , sólo caí en su pecho exhausto , este me acuno en sus brazos y me llevo a través de un pasillo que me pareció oscuro pero yo ya estaba muy adormilado para saber si esa oscuridad era real o por parte de mis ojos . Me metió en la cama , y secó el sudor que quedaba en mi cuerpo , comenzaba a sentir frío así que me arropo y sentí como acariciaba mis cabellos , también sentí que beso mi frente y lo último que escuche que decía :  
\- voy a ser el indicado , si tu así lo deseas Steph , te seguiré a donde sea!  
Intente reaccionar pero estaba tan relajado y cómodo que caí en un sueño profundo ...  
Me encontraba nadando en mar abierto , no sabía como o por que había llegado ahí, pero entonces vi una sombra enorme bajo mis pies , más no sentía miedo , no sentía ... Sid!


	29. La historia de Glenn y Sid P1

Cuando desperté creí que aún soñaba pues me parecía aún estar en Mousetrapp , usualmente siempre despertaba en casa así que volví la cabeza a la almohada , cerré los ojos e intente volver a dormir . No pude ! Estaba realmente ahí!  
Un rayo de luz se colaba por la espesa cortina y con pesadez me levanté y la abrí bien . Era un día muy soleado y pude observar que no estaba en la misma habitación donde estuve la noche anterior con Sid . Esta habitación tenía una vista lateral a uno de los jardines , y se podía ver a bastantes personas embelleciendo los jardines , regrese a la cama y esperé a ver si alguien venía , usualmente alguien de la servidumbre pero nadie llego . Consulte mi reloj y vi que era medio día , Sid me mataría ! Busque mi ropa que estaba bien acomodada en uno de los armarios así que me la puse de inmediato y salí corriendo por la mansión , que al parecer estaba deshabitada .  
Pregunte a una de las personas de la entrada donde estaban todos los empleados de la casa , para mi suerte era el vigilante y me dijo que la casa casi nunca estaba habitada ni por los dueños , ni por personal de servicio , el me explico que los dueños como cada año habían mandado a arreglar el jardín para el año nuevo ; la cual era la única fecha que ellos ocupaban la casa.  
Me fui a mi casa a bañar y corrí rumbo a la oficina para saber si había correspondencia que llevar a Sid , pero la recepcionista sólo me entrego una carta con mi nombre en el remitente . Estaba sellada con cera y su escudo .  
La abrí en cuanto salí de Moonlight.  
Mi querido Steph .  
Espero hayas descansado bien , tuve que salir de Inglaterra por negocios , así que no es necesario que te presentes en estas semanas al trabajo ; más sin en cambio tu sueldo ahora se verá reflejado por las lecciones que tomes y como las aproveches . Regresare para la fiesta de san silvestre o antes , espero ;en tanto los demás espectros te cuidarán , nadie osara tocarte por que eres mío y en verdad espero que cuando regrese me des tu alma , ayer estuviste maravilloso y fue el incentivo adecuado para poder partir hoy de tu lado , pero cada día quiero más de ti y por supuesto reclamare el cumplimiento de tu promesa y tu alma para mi.  
Diviértete  
Sidney.  
Que? Como que se iba? No entendí nada y corrí al cementerio donde este se guardaba la mayor parte del tiempo , pensaba que quizás se escondiera como lo había hecho en mi cumpleaños ! Pero no halle nada ahí, más que una vieja y oscura cabaña cerrada. El cuidador del lugar me dijo que no había nadie y que no estaba permitido pasar .  
Me sentí frustrado y decidí caminar hasta la sede de Blackmoon , ahí debía estar alguien , Samael , Layla , alguien . Ese Sid era un mounstro! Mira que dejarme asi?  
Desde el lobby de la planta baja se me retuvo , una cosa que me pareció extraña ya que siempre pasaba hasta el piso 38 donde estaba Sid , pero supongo como ya no estaba este a cargo, era un procedimiento normal . Espere hasta que la recepcionista me mandó llamar nuevamente y me dijo:  
-Disculpe pero me temo que la señorita Coleman no puede recibirle por ahora , mandó decir que sacara una cita y con gustó le atenderá .  
Layla ? Layla no podía recibirme? Bueno seguro estaba muy ocupada , y yo entendía eso pero , realmente necesitaba verla en ese momento!  
\- disculpe , quiero agendar una cita !  
\- para cuando la desea?- dijo en tono amable la mujer .  
\- lo más pronto posible !- respondí esperando una cita para mañana quizás por la tarde .  
Está llamo a la dirección en el último piso y luego se dirigió a mi nuevamente .  
\- la más cercana sería para octubre !  
\- octubre? Pero si ya es noviembre .  
\- si , bueno ,me refiero a octubre del próximo año!  
-que?! No ! No ! No entiende!  
Intente insistir un par de veces más pero no hubo suerte.  
\- me temo no puedo hacer más , la agenda de la señorita Coleman está llena. Discúlpeme .  
\- no hay por que !- dije desanimado , metí las manos en los bolsillos y salí de Blackmoon .  
\- Steph! - escuché una voz a la distancia pero no tenía ni el ánimo de voltear - Steph! Espérame !  
Su agitada respiración se volvió más real cuando su mano se posó en mi hombro; al voltear su cabello rubio me causo desconcierto.  
\- vaya ! - dijo intentando recuperar el aliento - creía que no te alcanzaría!  
\- Theobald ! Lo siento es sólo que ...  
Este apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recobrar se , así que le di unos minutos .  
\- estas mejor?- dije ,  
\- si ! - dijo sonriendo - pero ... Que hacías en Blackmoon?  
\- ah!- una pregunta que no esperaba - bueno , buscaba a Layla . Pero creo está ocupada !  
\- Layla? Pero la señorita Layla salió de viaje de negocios! En su lugar mi amo Samael está !  
\- vaya ! Bueno pues...  
Agache la mirada intentando que no descifrara lo que había ocurrido , pero era muy tarde .  
\- te negó la entrada?  
\- eh bueno no tanto así pero supongo que tenía trabajo.  
\- ay Steph ! Bueno no te aflijas mi amo Samael es algo reacio a la convivencia con humanos ...  
\- con humanos? O conmigo ?  
\- emh - este me dijo todo en su manera de dudar y además no debía uno ser un genio para saber que Samael me detestaba .  
\- bueno ! No importa sólo quería saludar la ... - dije intentando mentir mejor que la vez pasada.  
\- oye Steph que te parece si te invito un te?  
\- ah?  
\- vamos , no soy Layla pero se que seré buena compañía un rato! - dijo con una sonrisa muy linda . Theobald era simplemente adorable.  
\- pero ...no tienes cosas que hacer?  
\- mira , tenía que ir a la biblioteca para estudiar un rato pero está vez quiero salirme un poco de la rutina eh? Que dices?  
\- pero eso no te afectara en tus notas ?  
\- no! Bueno , además esto es algo que no hago diario ! Entonces ?  
Me extendió su mano y la verdad yo necesitaba hablar con alguien , así que acepte .  
Abordamos un Mercedes blanco rumbo a la zona de Covent Garden , y nos situamos en la terraza de una de las cafeterías variadas que hay por ahí.  
\- oh Steph , me alegra que hayas aceptado ! De vez en vez es bueno estar con humanos no?  
Asentí , una chica hermosa nos tomó la orden y Theobald sólo pidió un twinings de te negro y yo pedí uno de canela , miel y vainilla , un sándwich y un bizcocho !  
\- hacia tanto que no hacia esto!- dijo aliviado.  
\- hacer que?  
\- estar con otro humano! Es reconfortante tener un igual sabes ?  
\- un igual?  
\- si , sabes que ellos son sorprendentes ! Son como dioses!  
Al decir esto se le ilumino la cara , era obvio su fanatismo por los hijos de Satán , pero quién era yo para juzgarlo ?  
\- pero dime Steph ? Que sucedió?  
Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa .  
\- de que?  
\- pues ayer faltaste a la celebración de Sid en casa de Elliot y supusimos que era por estar con el amo Sidney . Pero hoy te veo decaído , dime acaso el amo Sidney ha sido malo contigo?  
Su mirada se notaba preocupada por mi , Theobald era un gran tipo y me pareció que estaba tan preocupado como sólo lo estaría un gran amigo , yo sabía que el era una buena persona , honesta y que me estimaba pues desde un principio el fue bueno conmigo así que me abrí con el.  
\- lo siento Theobald , es que ...  
Este tomó mi hombro y me dijo:  
\- descuida Steph , no tienes que decirme nada si no lo deseas , aunque la verdad te aprecio y estoy severamente preocupado por ti como te lo dije aquella vez en tu cumpleaños!  
\- Theobald , dime algo , recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella noche?  
Este asintió , se irguió y me miro a los ojos con firmeza y serenidad .  
\- si! Si lo recuerdo Steph y de verdad vivo preocupado por ti! Me agradas sabes? Antes de que llegarás estaba un tanto sólo , la señorita Layla es muy agradable pero conserva ese aire serio que tienen sus congéneres , estoy profundamente enamorado de mi amo Samael pero el no entiende lo que significa estar vivo, muy complejo para ellos!  
Asentí .  
\- pero entonces dime todo Theobald ! Te lo ruego ! Por que temes por mi? Tiene acaso algo que ver lo que me contaste en aquella ocasión? Dime ... Te ruego si puedes me cuentes la historia de Sid y ese tipo!  
Este miro con tristeza su te , parecía que sus emociones se habían desatado , el también se había abierto a mi.  
\- recuerdas lo que te dije en tu cumpleaños ?  
\- vagamente ! Sólo me quede con la impresión de que me advertías y luego ese nombre ... Glenn.  
\- bien te contare lo que se ,Steph , te estimo demasiado y espero que aprendas lo mejor de la historia y seas capaz de enfrentar lo que sea que el amo Sid tenga planeado para ti.  
Sid... Tenía planeado ...algo. Sentí que los bellos del brazo se me erizaban , quién era Glenn? Y que le había hecho Sid?  
\- bien no se como comenzar más que decir que nadie de la asamblea habla de esto por que el señor Sid es uno de los espectros de más alto rango , de hecho si recuerdas el traía una banda roja decorando su atuendo el día de las herencias , además de que se sentó en el lugar principal , presidiendo la sesión.  
\- entonces Sid es el líder.  
\- un líder no hay como tal pero el es uno de los espectros de más alto rango . Aunque el señor Sid no siempre este presidiendo la asamblea como aquella vez y su lugar lo ocupe por auto proclamo el señor Ephy , el rango de el señor Sid es intocable . Ahora bien, entonces como te dije ninguno de ellos habla de Glenn por que fue algo catastrófico , fue un crimen casi y desde entonces todos ellos se cerraron a decir algo de esto . Yo lo sé por que cuando yo me tope con mi amado amo Samael , este no quería cometer el mismo error que el señor Sid y me contó la historia y algunos otros detalles los escuche sin querer. Esto sucedió en la mañana del domingo 7 de diciembre de 1941, la base naval de Pearl Harbor en Hawai fue atacada por 353 aeronaves japonesas, en esa época el señor Sid deseaba ver la destrucción de la guerra humana , háblales de guerra a los espectros y los tendrás fascinados por tu conversación! Ese día fue fatídico para los americanos ; pero el señor Sid , quién después dirigió cartas a Ephy le contó con lujo de detalle lo extraviado que se había sentido de presenciar esos ataques . Como si el fruto de sus propósitos en la tierra fueran la destrucción del hombre . Pero me desvío de la historia , un joven doctor de unos 24 años creo , trabajaba en el hospital naval de Pearl Harbor , su nombre era Glenn Allen , un recién egresado ! El mejor de su clase aunque se dijo que siempre fue un chico solitario , eso no lo se de cierto pero en fin! El señor Sid le había observado durante varios días ; pues como bien sabes los espectros sólo posan sus ojos en personas extraordinarias , personas poco comunes que sobresalen en muchos aspectos , personas únicas! Se sabe que le había acosado en las sombras y que esa mañana el señor Sid , durante el ataque a ese hospital , evito que le cayera una viga al doctor Glenn encima , ese fue su primer encuentro de miradas , pero eso ocasiono que el señor Sid terminara chamuscado del antebrazo , este arrojó la viga como si nada y le dijo :  
\- corre ! Todos ellos están perdidos!  
Refiriéndose a los heridos y pacientes , el doctor le miro hipnotizado y el amo Sid tuvo que llevarlo afuera del lugar que estaba a nada de colapsar y repetir la orden, al fin el joven medico salió corriendo hacia un refugio ,luego de esto el amo Sid se fue a resguardar a uno de sus sitios , el cual sería el mar o quién sabe ...  
Theobald dio otro sorbo a su te y yo le mire , sentía que el final de esa historia me rebasaría . Yo no era extraordinario , yo era muy común y en nada sobresalía ... Bueno ver tele u comer supongo no contaba , yo no era una persona única ...


	30. La historia de Glenn y Sid P2

Esa misma noche el doctor Glenn estaba en lo que había sido el hospital naval en el que había trabajado hasta esa mañana , ahora eran ruinas y trozos de una infamia humana ... Pero el buscaba encontrar algo más.  
Sid le vigilaba de cerca , y a pesar de ser un humano normal el joven doctor se percató de que no estaba sólo , era una noche calmada , las estrellas titilaban apenadas por el olor a muerte pero el joven médico sentía una briza helada que jugueteaba de un lado a otro . Un patrón raro.  
\- vine a darte las gracias ! Por favor sal! -Decia el joven rubio al oleaje.  
Pero nada ! Parecía que había perdido la cordura o que estaba jugando con un niño travieso .  
\- bueno ! Entiendo que no quieras salir pero ... Dejare unos remedios para tu antebrazo , también medicamentos , úsalos por favor... Una vez más gracias !  
El joven médico se arrodilló para dejar el botiquín médico que había llevado y cuando se iba a incorporar para marcharse , Sid decidió aparecer . Un ser enorme de cabello negro y largo perfumado a flores, ojos violetas y tremendamente pálido , nariz fina y respingada y labios carmín . Un ángel ... Como era lógico la primera reacción del joven médico fue de susto y luego se sintió intimidado por la belleza de Sid .  
\- gracias por salvarme !- dijo apenado.  
Sid no movió ni un músculo se quedo mirándole fijamente , la noche se los tragaba .  
\- por ... Por favor , déjame pagarte ! Curare tu brazo!  
El brazo del espectro estaba ligeramente chamuscado aunque no como hacía unas horas . El joven médico intento acercarse pero Sid desapareció de inmediato .  
\- no! Por favor ! Vuelve ...  
Pero Sid no volvió a aparecer esa noche y el joven se quedo ahí hasta el amanecer esperando la vuelta de ese ángel.  
La noche siguiente fue el segundo encuentro , Sid se mostró ante el joven después de unos minutos de súplica del doctor .  
\- dejarás que te cure?  
Sid no dijo nada , le miraba sin perder detalle .  
\- anda ! Deja que te cure! Acaso no entiendes lo que te digo? Eres de aquí?  
Esa noche no hubo respuesta del espectro pero se sabe que se miraron hasta bien entrada la noche ... Así se sucedió una semana completa hasta que al fin al espectro le dio gana hablar con el humano.  
\- dejarás hoy que te cure? Bueno ... Tu brazo se ve mejor pero ... Ah!- suspiro - supongo no sucederá , en fin me llamo Glenn , Glenn Allen, si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en decirme ...  
Sus miradas se cruzaron , decían que Glenn tenía unos imponente es ojos verdes .  
\- necesito algo.- dijo el espectro .  
Glenn le miro sorprendido y extasiado por su voz .  
\- claro ! Dime ! Dime !  
\- te quiero a ti.  
El joven se quedo perplejo y luego volvió a su gesto normal.  
\- entonces ya me tienes ! - dio unos paso al frente y Sid permaneció inmóvil , este alcanzo el cuerpo del espectro , toco su pecho desnudo y helado , parecía esculpido en mármol  
\- dios! Eres ... Tan hermoso!  
\- no digas tonterías .  
Como poseido Glenn depósito un beso en el pecho del espectro y luego trazó un camino hasta sus labios .  
Sabes de sobra que ocurrió luego de eso ... Esos íntimos detalles se saben por las cartas que escribió Sid a Ephy . En estas le relataba que Glenn parecía un joven con un brillante futuro y que no le temía en absoluto. Las cosas marchaban lentamente entre ellos, había noches que a Sid no se le pegaba la gana hablarle a Glenn y este hablaba de su día a día o de cosas de humanos , había noches que solo se miraban en silencio y había noches que Sid cuidaba el sueño de Glenn.  
En febrero del siguiente año se mandó una orden de trasladar al doctor Glenn a un hospital de Oregon , este no deseaba para nada marcharse lejos de lo que el consideraba su ángel de la guarda .  
\- me van a trasladar -Le dijo al espectro con preocupación.  
\- a donde?  
\- Oregon .  
\- por?  
\- no lo se!  
\- tu deseas...  
No acabo la frase cuando el joven médico se le fue encima .  
\- no! Nunca ! Eres como un sueño ... No se que eres , mentiría si te dijera que creo que eres humano , mentiría si negara el placer que me causas o la terrible fascinación que siento por ti . Mentiría si dijera que no te deseó, que deseó estar contigo! Pero , nada puedo hacer.  
\- Glenn , quiero que piensen con sensatez y con toda tu inteligencia lo que te voy a preguntar ...  
-si?  
\- tu... Me darías tu alma?  
El joven médico no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas le rodarán por las mejillas y negó con la cabeza ... Sid le miro sin expresión alguna .  
\- cual es tu nombre mi precioso ángel?  
\- no soy un ángel, sino todo lo contrario . Me llamo ... Sidney .  
\- bien , es un nombre muy lindo ! Bien Sid , perdóname pero no puedo!  
\- lo entiendo...- dijo el espectro un tanto fastidiado.  
\- no ! No entiendes Sid , no puedo darte mi alma por que ya la tienes , desde el primer momento que te vi! Mi alma fue tuya , se me escapo por mis ojos y se metió por tus lilas .  
Era la primera vez que el espectro se sorprendía , así que esa misma noche movió sus influencias más pesadas para que el doctor Glenn Allen no fuera movido de su cargo y lo consiguió , escribió a la sede y pidió el contrato ; este sería firmado en Chicago.  
Dos noches antes de la firma del contrato Sid explico la verdad a Glenn , le dijo todo lo que quería y necesitaba saber sobre su naturaleza demoniaca , intentó ser detallado en la parte que jugaría el como humano y la noche se pasó rápidamente . Sid permitió que el joven médico le interrogará en todo momento y sobre cualquier aspecto , y antes de que el amanecer se acercase le pregunto nuevamente .  
\- después de saber todo esto ... Aún quieres darme tu alma?  
El joven médico medito un poco la pregunta , Sid estaba en la cuerda floja , era la primera vez que se veía en aquella situación ... Al cabo de un rato el joven médico respondió .  
\- oh mi amado Sid , cuanto no querría yo darte mi alma y todo mi ser que todo este tiempo que he callado , he estado pensado que siempre espere por ti ! No había esperado por nadie más, no lo haría , Sid no hay una sola razón por la que pudiera siquiera no pensar en estar a tu lado , incluso muerto te amaré ! Así que si tengo que darte algo que mejor que mi alma ! Mi ser ! Todo es tuyo! Eres mi dueño...  
El 23 de marzo se firmo el contrato en Chicago . Glenn Allen entregaba su alma a Leviatan , como lo marca la costumbre se entrega al demonio una dote , está dote es una especie de ofrenda al demonio que se desea servir y es de origen humano , el joven médico de su muñeca izquierda cortó un diamante de su propia piel y lo entrego al espectro; este en cambio dio la promesa de que le daría lo que este más desease, que le protegería de los males del mundo y que estaría con el hasta su último día . Una noche muy larga para el humano , pero el Leviatan esa noche triplico su poder . Un alma humana siempre te hace más fuerte.  
Ahí comenzó la historia ... El espectro como primera instancia , logro que el joven doctor , pudiera trabajar en Nueva York donde este deseaba . Así que se mudaron para una casa en los hamptons , una residencia hermosa . El doctor Glenn no podía pedir nada más , el espectro estaba fascinado con el y le cumplía cada pequeño capricho , el joven médico no tenía grandes ambiciones de fama y fortuna , se contentaba con hacer su trabajo bien y tener a su demonio contento , era un joven hermoso y apasionando . Pero el tiempo pasa , y jamás pasa en vano para los humanos ; y ya sea tal cual el mar ; el Leviatan es una criatura voluble y cambiante ; sea por que su naturaleza de espectro es caprichosa este comenzó a perder interés por el ya no tan joven médico que para esa época tenía 37años .  
\- Sid ?  
\- si?  
\- aún me amas?  
\- si!  
\- entonces ?  
\- no lo haré.  
\- por ? Ya casi cumplo 40 años , nos amamos y tu puedes dármela, eres un espectro de alta categoría , Sid te lo ruego!  
\- no fastidies con eso Glenn.  
\- Sid , tu te miras como un joven y yo como tu padre !  
\- no es importante.  
\- para mi si lo es!  
\- no debería .  
\- Sid ... Tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos por siempre .  
\- todos los juntos por siempre ,tienen fecha de término .  
\- nuestro caso no tiene por que ser así. Ademas eso es lo que mas deseo...  
Cada noche Glenn y Sid tenían la misma discusión. Cada noche Glenn se sentía más y más lejos de Sid , el abismo del reloj los separaba , el abismo de la mortalidad se tragaba a Glenn , el cual no veía cumplido su deseo.  
Cuando este cumplió los 38 , Sid le pidió que se fuera con el a Londres ya que ahí estaba su empresa y no podía seguir descuidándola de esa manera , y aún a pesar de que amaba su trabajo , Glenn decidió seguir por amor a Sid y partieron.  
Como era de esperarse el recibimiento de Ephy no fue el mejor ; en tanto todos los demás miembros de la asamblea se portaron cordiales pero ellos ignoraban realmente el verdadero propósito de Sid al regresar , este quería deshacerse del humano y consiguió su primera victoria ,apenas tres años después de que se mudaran a Londres . Si bien era cierto que el doctor Glenn vivía en una de las mejores mansiones ; como lo es la de Sidney , y que el mismo Sidney se gastó una enorme fortuna cuando accedió a que este la decorara a su gustó ; también es cierto que comenzó a ausentarse del lugar. Podía pasar hasta una semana de ausencias de Sid y por lógica Glenn comenzó a decaer .  
\- Sid ?  
\- si?  
\- aún me amas?  
\- si, Glenn.  
\- cuanto?  
\- mucho...  
Respondía con evasivas el espectro.  
\- entonces por que no me das lo que te pido?  
\- por que no .  
\- Sid , me amaras cuando mi piel cuelgue por todas partes?  
\- si.  
\- me amaras cuando ya no vea bien?  
\- si.  
\- me amaras cuando desvarié ?  
\- si, Glenn , si...  
\- Sid te lo ruego , es lo único que deseó !  
\- lo siento Glenn , no lo haré.  
\- prometiste protegerme de todo lo olvidas?  
\- no! Por desgracia no lo olvidó!  
\- Sid te necesito!  
\- Glenn entiende algo , tu no puedes obligarme a nada ! Prometí protegerte a mi modo y es todo lo que puedo hacer .  
\- todo lo que puedes hacer?  
\- lo que puedo y lo que quiero.  
\- perdón Sid -Se disculpo Glenn apenado de ver la cara de molestia de su espectro.  
\- eres desquiciante Glenn. Crees que yo podía estar al lado de alguien así toda la eternidad? Que pesadilla.  
Las ausencias fueron incrementando se por periodos más y más prolongados y eso mermó demasiado al ojiverde, hasta que una noche el demonio devuelta después de un par de meses de ausencia encontró a un Glenn desmejorado y enfermo. Con rapidez lo llevo al hospital , Glenn estaba muy grave , tenía una desnutrición severa ; Sid lo encomendó a los mejores doctores pero no se quedo a su lado . El humano ya tocaba los cincuenta años cuando le pidió a Sid por última vez su deseó .  
\- Sid?  
\- si?  
\- aún me amas?  
El espectro callo y esto hirió profundamente el corazón de Glenn.  
\- Sid?-Dijo un Glenn desmejorado y triste- Se que cuestionas tus sentimientos por mi , pero debes saber que aún te amo y que haría cualquier cosa que me pudieras ...  
\- bien.  
\- Sid dámelo y si lo deseas me marcharé de tu lado para siempre , me esconderé en el fin del mundo y nunca sabrás de mi de nuevo.  
\- no lo haré Glenn.  
\- por que?  
\- no tengo por que darte explicaciones maldita sea.  
\- no Sid , perdón!  
Un par de lágrimas todo por la mejilla del humano y continuo.  
\- Sid ?  
\- que ?  
\- entonces , ya se que quiero!  
\- que ? - dijo el espectro exasperado .  
\- quiero morir ! Mátame Sid , por favor .  
\- por?  
\- por que tu eres mi vida , pero yo ya no soy la tuya . Tu ya no me amas verdad?  
\- no...-Contestó fríamente Sidney- Ya no lo hago .  
\- entonces mátame Sid. Ya no tiene sentido mi existencia si no puedo estar a tu lado .  
\- no te voy a matar.  
\- por ? De cualquier manera mi alma ya es tuya, siempre lo será!  
\- no lo entiendes. Tu alma no me importa , pero por contrato no te puedo matar , tengo que "protegerte".  
\- daré por cumplida cualquier promesa que me hayas hecho Sid , pero por favor , mátame !  
\- no. Aunque se pudiera hacer eso , que es más que lógico que no se puede , no lo haré-  
\- por?  
\- no deseó hacerlo Glenn , tu no eres mi dueño , ni mi eres nada... Entiende no tienes poder alguno sobre mi.  
\- lo se Sid!  
\- entonces no pretendas algún favor de mi! Te daré cualquier otra cosa material que me pidas pero no más. Te quedarás aquí hasta que seas longevo y te fastidies de ti como me fastidias a mi.  
\- Sid , nunca olvides que te amo!  
\- que fastidio.  
\- oh Sid di algo por favor!  
Una vez que dieron de alta a Glenn este comenzó su declive mas y mas , su primer intento de suicidio fue cortándose las muñecas con un cuchillo de cocina ; muy a tiempo para su pesar le salvaron la vida los empleados de la casa ; más sin embargo Sid ni siquiera le fue a ver al hospital . Intento asfixiarse y tampoco resulto ; era como si algo o alguien le impidiera morir . Este caía en una espiral de depresión sin fondo . Sus constantes intentos de suicidio hartaron a la asamblea ya que llamaba mucho la atención ; eso además de que hablaba con los empleados diciendo que el señor era un demonio y que debían estar arrepentidos de trabajar ahí y servirle.  
Demasiado riesgo eras tener a Glenn ahí , así que un buen día , mientras Sid andaba de viaje de negocios , lo cual sólo era un pretexto para no estar cerca de el, Ephy disgustado por tener que hacerse cargo del "estorbo de carne " le rompió una pierna a Glenn ; le acorralo en un callejón y de un sólo movimiento le partió el fémur en pedazos .  
Por lógica esto llevo a Glenn al hospital y con pocas esperanzas de volver a caminar ; si tenía suerte no le cortarían la pierna ... Pero por una o por otra el humano no tuvo suerte ; como es natural cuando estas rodeado de espectros.  
Sid regresó al cabo de unos meses y encontró a un Glenn mutilado y viviendo de sedantes . Decidió llevarlo de regreso a su casa , esto motivo un poco a Glenn , este aún amaba a Sid y tenía la esperanza de que en casa todo volviese a ser como antes, tenía la esperanza de que el poco tiempo que le quedara de vida lo pasaría al lado del ser que amaba , pero Sid tenía planes muy diferentes que poco tenían que ver con su estancia en casa .  
Lo encerró en un hospital psiquiátrico de Jersey , utilizando todo el poder que poseía en su contra , por supuesto nadie puso en duda la palabra de Sid , y si alguien cuestionaba algo , no había una suma de dinero que no callase la pregunta dejándola perdida en el tiempo.  
Glenn recibía terapia no sólo farmacéutica sino también de choque o de cualquier tipo que le pudiera callar la boca , aún así era tan grande su amor por Sid , que cada visita que este le hacia cada seis meses , Glenn aún se miraba contento , le demostraba su amor que aún seguía vivo en su corazón ; en cambio Sid ; le recriminaba el terrible aspecto que tenía , le ridiculizaba , se mostraba hostil hacia aquel humano que por su mirada se derramaba tanto amor .  
-Sid?  
El espectro ya no le hablaba .  
\- te amo! Te amo tanto! ... Eres el único al que he amado ...  
Se cree que este realmente enloqueció y que su cabeza volvió al instante en que conoció al espectro , pues mucho se cuenta de que en sus últimos días sólo hablaba del día después del ataque a Pearl Harbor y de como un ángel se le había aparecido, deliraba sobre unos ojos violetas y sobre un amor que sería por siempre , la fecha de su muerte sólo la sabe Sid... Pero se cree que cada año el invoca al espíritu de Glenn para no permitirle el descanso eterno ya que posee su alma .  
Bien podría juzgase el comportamiento de Sid como malo , pero el es un espectro , y dado su naturaleza demoniaca no está en el sentir amor o aprecio por la vida , así que no se debería ser tan duro con este , después de todo el sólo es una reflejo de su verdadero ser . Sid no tiene alma , no tiene corazón , este sólo quiere humanos para poseerlos, esa es su esencia; la esencia del mismo mar que viene y va.

La historia que Theobald me había contado me heló la sangre , no sabía que decir o hacer ? Sid había sido cruel con aquella persona , pero si lo pensaba bien ; eso era Sid ! Un ente cruel , que haría lo que fuese por saciar sus más bajas pasiones ... Estaba asustado y mucho!


	31. Dios debio llorar cuando naciste

31: Dios debió haber llorado cuando abriste los ojos.

\- lo siento mucho Steph te he perturbado con mi relato.  
\- no! No te preocupes no es algo que no supiera yo antes , Sid es malvado .  
\- bueno tampoco es como para culpar al señor Sid , después de todo esa es su naturaleza de espectro sin olvidar que todos ellos en algún momento se convertirán en demonios ... Así que si lo ves por ese punto ...  
Le mire intentando descifrar si el mismo creía esa excusa , nada halle en el y me sentí perdido.  
\- no ! Te equivocas Theobald! Eso es una excusa ! Acaso a ti Samael te ha tratado alguna vez como Sid trató a ese tal Glenn?  
\- oh jamás! Mi amo Samael siempre es bueno conmigo y además cariñoso. El cree en mi y continuamente me lo demuestra, el jamás se atrevería a hacerme un mal !  
\- entonces sabes que es una pobre excusa , además ... Bueno quiero saber si tu y Samael ...emmmh...  
Dude si era educado preguntarles por su relación física o más bien sexual.  
\- ah? -este no caía encuenta hacia donde se dirigía mi pregunta ; eso me hizo sonrojar, me sentí tan impropio entonces fue que el se dio cuenta .  
\- te refieres a si el señor Samael me ha poseído ?  
\- este ... Si bueno emh no tienes por que contestar algo tan personal perdona he sido descortés .  
\- para nada !- dijo mostrando una de sus más brillantes sonrisas - vaya , aunque es una pregunta difícil !  
\- no tienes que responderla en serio! Perdón !- repuse avergonzado .  
\- no ! Descuida , ya te considero un buen amigo Steph y quiero responderla ... Bien pues para ser honesto yo tuve que rogar por que sucediera , mi amo Samael se negaba a tocarme sin mi permiso ,se supone que tiene que ver con aquello del libre albedrío , pero como lo que más deseó en la vida es a mi amo ; yo mismo hice hasta lo imposible por provocarle, no se si el entiendas - dijo guiñándome un ojo .  
\- si...supongo.  
Me quede mudo al mirar su cara de felicidad recordando como Samael lo había poseído , no era lo mismo que lo que había sucedido entre Sid y yo . El había quebrantado mi libre albedrío , yo jamás le hubiera seleccionado .  
\- oye Theobald , entonces eso de la posesión no puede ser por que una de las partes lo desee así nada más ?  
\- oh no! Steph , jamás! Los espectros son poderosos pero no de esa forma . Te lo pondré más fácil , tu debes invocar al diablo para que este aparezca , jamás se aparece ante alguien que no desea verlo!  
\- pero y si sucediera?  
\- no! Créeme eso no pasa!  
\- pero y si pasara?  
\- bueno ; eso sería algo horrible , bastaría con que llegara a la santa sede y bueno, no se , no se que sucedería ! Eso nunca ha pasado !  
Sid había violado una de sus propias reglas conmigo. Ahí era donde quería tenerlo ... Pero donde?  
\- Theobald ?  
\- dime Steph?  
\- es que ... - quería confesarme , quería decirle lo que Sid me había hecho todo este tiempo - bueno yo...  
\- Steph ... Estas bien?  
Me tallé los ojos , era evidente que no estaba bien , todo esto que el me había dicho me había herido muy adentro , ese tal doctor Glenn había confiado en Sid y este lo traiciónó ; y según lo quería , entonces que podía yo esperar ? Este me había violado en repetidas ocasiones y quería que le diera mi alma , pero yo no podía darle algo que jamás le ofrecí .  
\- si ! Si ! No te preocupes !-Respondí intentando retomar el control de mi mismo.  
\- que me querías decir?  
\- nada! Una tontería !  
\- dímela , nada que te ponga así es una tontería - este se inclinó y estuvimos frente a frente , sus ojos verdes eran tan serenos que respire hondo y me pude tranquilizar un poco , sabía que Theobald era humano pero si tenía algún poder era el de hacerme sentir mejor , más calmado.  
\- bueno ... - yo quería decirle la verdad , saber que podía hacer para liberarme de Sid ; pero en lugar de eso mentí y dije - antes de ti Samael tuvo a alguien más?  
\- no! - dijo mientras se enderezaba - mi amo me eligió a mi, y yo le elegí a el , además - este miro su te - no habría forma que eso pasase en la existencia de un espectro , quizás la palabra adecuada sería en sus sentimientos pero no te aseguro que tengan , nadie sabe que tengan algo parecido a los sentimientos humanos así que supongo que en su existencia no son muy afectos a las relaciones y menos con humanos ; para un espectro sólo existe aquella persona a la que eligen una vez , y es una persona extraordinaria , alguien que les complementa en lo que ellos no tienen , alguien que ve al mundo humano con una visión ecléctica ; sabes ? Mi amo Samael me perseguía desde los diez pero debido a ese libre albedrío el se presentó sólo hasta que yo le invoqué . No hubo más !  
\- vaya ... Que suerte !  
\- no mayor a la tuya con el señor Sid , pero vaya que invocar a un Leviatan eh?  
Me quede callado , no tenía una respuesta lógica para eso .  
\- oye Theobald ? Y como sabes que Samael te ama .  
\- sólo lo se ! - dijo con la mirada perdida - como ya te he dicho no es el amor humano como lo conocemos pero , mi amo nunca me deja fallarle , el tiene muchos planes para mi , un futuro y eso me dice que quiere estar conmigo por mucho tiempo , el amo es a veces estricto por que me ama , nunca se atrevería a dejarme sólo , a donde va yo voy . Como ese día de la ruleta rusa , quizás no pude quedarme en la ceremonia pero le acompañe y además mi amo Samael jamás me haría algún mal o quebrantaría mi libre albedrío. A pesar de firmar el contrato hace ya cuatro años el amo sigue otorgándome la voluntad de elegir ... No se Steph eso del amor es algo que no se puede saber pero se puede sentir y yo lo siento ... Samael me ama .  
La forma en que su mirada se iluminaba en ese momento fue algo que acabo destruyendo mi mundo, Sidney no me amaba , no quería que lo hiciera pero ... Estaba seguro que Sidney sólo buscaba placer y luego me destruiría , me haría lo mismo que al tal Glenn o peor. Cada palabra de Theobald me lo confirmaba una y otra y otra vez , me sentía en peligro , me sentía acorralado y más que nada atemorizado por lo que sea que Sid estuviera planeando .  
\- y tu Steph? - dijo el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos - que me dices ?  
\- de que ?  
\- le amas? Ahora le amas? Por que si sí es así entonces mis preocupaciones no sabría si son mayores o deberían cesar - dijo riendo alegremente .  
No le amaba para nada , ni cerca estaba de estimar a un espectro tan detestable como Sid pero callé lo que sentía debido a que me avergonzaba todo este asunto , no me parecía muy de hombres . Apreciaba a más a Theobald pero no quería que siguiera preocupado por mi , el no podía ayudarme ya que Theobald estaba hasta el cuello metido en esta situación también y yo no deseaba seguir sus pasos , parecía disco rayado diciéndome a mi mismo que no era gay y no cesaría de repetirlo , no era gay y no me volvería , no quería nada que ver con demonios o espectros o vampiros o cosas así ! Sólo quería ser normal y buscaría la forma de regresar a mi vida . Mi ... Vida...  
\- Steph? - dijo este tomando mi mano y regresándome a la realidad .  
\- ah! Lo siento ! Emh no Theobald , descuida , estoy bien!  
\- en serio?  
\- no te preocupes ! No lo hagas, por que entonces me preocupa que te preocupes !- dije intentando sonreír .  
\- Steph...- su cara de desconcierto casi me rompe el corazón .  
Quise girar la conversación en torno a otras cosas y lo obtuve sin forzarlo demasiado; también intente guardar la compostura sobre mi estado de ansiedad , platicamos unos minutos más y Theobald miro su reloj y dijo:  
\- cielos es tardísimo! Tengo que marcharme Steph , tengo clases de latín y voy tarde .  
\- no te preocupes, y perdón por quitarte tanto el tiempo!  
\- No digas eso Steph, me la pase muy bien-Dijo sonriendo espléndidamente -pagaré la cuenta!  
-no lo haga, yo lo haré !  
\- no, descuida yo te invite y sería grosero no hacerlo.  
\- pero...  
\- vamos déjame hacerlo !  
Asentí , este pidió la cuenta y se despido de mi con un cálido apretón de manos .  
\- nos veremos Steph !- dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras agitaba su mano.  
\- hasta luego! - dije desde mi lugar .  
Termine mi bizcocho y me dirigí a casa . Mi mama aún no llegaba así que me recosté un rato , quería intentar dormir , no pensar , Sidney había acabado con ese hombre , por que entonces le hizo firmar el contrato? Por que ? Que esperaba obtener ? Y quedémonos importaba eso , lo que debía importar era que quería Sid de mi? Esto pintaba peor que lo anterior , no?  
Estaba inquieto a más , baje a la cocina y me serví una copa de vino , eso me refrescó la garganta, fui a la sala y prendí el televisor , usualmente eso me hubiera relajado pero sólo me dedique a hacer zapping ya que no había nada interesante .  
Fui por mas vino, acabe tomándome toda la botella, eso era lo que necesitaba, apague el televisor y salí a comprar dos botellas más de vino y un empaque de cervezas , regrese a mi habitación y me puse ebrio , tanto así que para cuando mi madre llego ya me había quedado dormido. Al día siguiente me sentía peor y me levanté tarde tanto que sabía que tenía que dar por perdida la lección de Elliot y Kanon ...Elliot y Kanon! Eso era lo que necesitaba! Bajé a la cocina y encontré que mi mama me había dejado el desayuno listo y un almuerzo para llevar , devore todo , incluso el almuerzo y abrí una botella de vino, me bebí de un solo trago casi la mitad y salí de casa para buscar a Elliot en la suya. Llegue a la mansión de este y llame a la puerta un par de veces , pero nadie atendió a mi llamado , no me rendiría , mi plan estaba trazado en línea recta , Elliot debía saber que tramaba Sid y no pensaba que el me lo diría así como así pero pensaba hacerle una oferta que no rehusaría .  
Llame a la puerta por más de media hora y nadie atendió , que chasco! Me fui fastidiado y me metí en el primer bar que estuviera a mi alcance, me gaste todo mi efectivo y cuando hubo necesidad saque mi tarjeta , y es que mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Glenn , en Sid y en mi. Que quería de mi ? Que quería de el ? Por que quería destruir a alguien tan insignificante como yo ? Yo no era listo , ni rico , ni simpático ,es más algunas veces ni siquiera buena persona . Entonces? Nunca había sido una de esas personas que hacían a la gravedad detenerse , no! Sólo era común... Por que quería destruir a alguien tan común ? Todas las cosas en mi cabeza me desquiciaban. Y lo peor no podía contarle a nadie por que nadie me iba a creer que había un espectro que me perseguía para tener actos sexuales conmigo y además quería mi alma , sonaba absurdo tanto que comencé a reírme como loco provocando que las personas del bar me vieran .  
\- señor está bien? - dijo el bar tender.  
\- si! Si? Nah! - le conteste yo, ya muy ebrio .  
\- quiere que le llame un taxi señor?  
\- me estas corriendo ?  
\- no señor ... Sólo creo que ha bebido demasiado .  
\- entonces habrá que beber más.  
Hice sonar mi vaso golpeándolo contra la mesa un par de veces y este me complació.  
No me di cuenta que anochecía , ni en que momento ya había perdido el conocimiento pero le escuche decirme que pronto cerrarían el bar así que pague la cuenta ignorando el total y salí del lugar para reunirme con la lluvia helada que caía en la 41 Beak Street y que no tardo mucho en empaparme. Caminé sin rumbo cuadra tras cuadra hasta que me tire en una parada a descansar , mi cerebro no estaba funcionando nada bien y la lluvia comenzaba a empeorarlo todo .  
Me levanté de aquel lugar y decidí ir a casa cuando al dar el paso para cruzar la calle escuche un claxon y gire de inmediato un vehículo venía a una velocidad sorprendente, la luz inundó todo, luego de eso caí en la inconsciencia.  
Desperté sintiendo un calor muy agradable , mi cabeza me dolía y para cuando estuve consciente al cien me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación enorme con una chimenea encendida , me encontraba sobre una cama que parecía más bien un almohadón tamaño king Size , era muy cómodo y caliente , la colcha era enorme y circular , con relleno mullido de plumas y arriba de esta estaba una colcha de lana , por doquier en el piso había almohadas de todos tamaños y formas , pero fuera de eso la habitación estaba vacía me incorpore y me dí cuenta de que sólo traía la parte de arriba de una pijama de seda ... Mi ropa ! Carajo! Me dolía !  
\- así que ya despertaste eh?  
Busque esa voz conocida , esa voz ...mire hacia todas partes pero no halle nada , se abrió entonces un ventanal y el aire helado se coló provocándome un escalofrío terrible .  
Entro por este Kuri , elegantemente ataviado con una levita blanca que se encontraba abierta del primer botón y remangada , unos pantalones azules tan oscuros que fue difícil diferenciarlos del negro y zapatos negros relucientes .  
\- Kuri ...  
\- Steph, que intentabas hacer? .Interrogó seriamente.  
\- nada! - dije en un quejido por mi cabeza - puedes cerrar hace frío.  
Este obedeció y se metió , se quedo a unos pasos de mi .  
\- que hora es?- pregunte .  
\- las doce y cinco .  
\- de la noche?  
\- y crees que estaría aquí en la mañana?  
\- no! Es cierto ! Tengo que ir a casa...  
\- por que bebiste ?  
\- nada más - respondí .  
\- nada más? Es por Sid?  
\- no!- dije más rápido de lo que el esperaba - mi ropa ! Por que me la quitaste?  
\- estabas empapado- dijo mirando hacia un lado , intentando evadir mi mirada .  
\- Kuri no habrás ...  
\- calma Steph ! No te he tocado, bueno sólo te quite la ropa ...te ibas a resfriar si seguías así de mojado.  
\- pues me hubieras dejado así!- dije molesto .  
\- Steph ...  
\- y Yuri? Es muy raro que no estén juntos .  
\- está de viaje de negocios- dijo encogiendo se de hombros .  
De ... Viaje de negocios ? De viaje de negocios? Acaso todo el mundo está de viaje de negocios? ! Osh que fastidio!  
\- si supongo !- dijo e intuí que había leído mi mente - Se fueron Sid , Yuri , Layla , Kanon y Elliot ! Ya sabes, negocios ... En fin ya vendrán en unas semanas.  
Me quede atontado , estaba enojado por todo ! Por que se tenían que ir ? No podría vivir con esta duda en mi cabeza por unas semanas , que sucedía ? Por que Layla y Elliot se habían ido ? No entendía . Me agarré los cabellos de frustración .  
\- Steph , que duda es la que te mata ?  
\- deja de leer mi mente Kuri!- le exigí  
-lo siento , es que tus pensamientos gritan en mi!  
\- me voy! - dije y me quite las colchas de encima , me intente parar pero estaba aún mareado y tropecé ; a punto de caer Kuri me sujeto entre sus brazos .  
\- estas bien? Steph?  
Su mirada chocó con la mía en una colisión horrible , sus ojos azul turquesa se impactaron en mi cerebro y mi cabeza dolió más .  
\- Steph... Yo...  
\- no! - dije - te lo ruego Kuri .  
\- por que no? - dijo el, yo intente bajar la mirada pero el me pegó más contra su cadera y su pecho con una mano y con la otra subió mi barbilla para obligarme a verle .  
\- por que no! Yo no soy ...  
\- Steph eres muy especial para mi. Te veo tan hermoso y angelical que dios debió haber llorado cuando abriste los ojos a este mundo y se que debería , pero no puedo dejarte ir .  
Este subió mi mentón y me plantó un beso desconcertante , su lengua inundo mi boca hasta mi paladar y se movía con agilidad . Yo quería zafarme de su brazo pero las piernas me temblaban no soportaría mucho , por que Kuri hacia esto ? Este paró de inmediato y me miro .  
\- lo hago por que te quiero para mi!  
\- ah?  
Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y me sujete fuerte a Kuri , este se dio cuenta y me levantó del piso pegándome más contra el, caminó hasta la cama y con cuidado me depósito ahí , luego se hinco a mi lado tomó mi mano y la beso .  
\- Steph ... Tu tienes un brillo especial .  
\- es mentira Kuri ... Yo soy una persona común !  
\- no! Esa cara me enloquece - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - no es una cara común , Steph déjame poseerte aún no eres de Sid , por favor déjame tener tu permiso , me está matando todo esto !  
Mi... Permiso ? De golpe me vino a la cabeza mi plan para ofrecerle a Elliot .  
\- que plan? - dijo el de inmediato .  
\- te dije que no leyeras mi mente!- le reproche .  
\- lo siento es sólo que lo gritaste .  
Le mire ... Seguro Kuri sabría ayudarme igual que Elliot . Suspire y comencé a hablar .  
\- quería hacer un trato con Elliot , pero como no está lo haré contigo , necesito cierta información y a cambio te daré lo que quieras!  
\- lo que quiera?  
\- si! Bueno obvio no un ojo o una pierna imagínate ...  
\- quiero poseerte , eso es lo que cualquiera de nosotros pediría .  
\- eh... - suspire , sabía que pedirían algo así y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ; no me gustaba la idea pero quería ser libre- está bien .  
\- entonces dejarás que te posea?  
\- si! - dije intentando ocultar mi pesar .  
\- hoy?  
Asentí .  
\- Wooow que felicidad ! Entonces vamos a hacerlo !- dijo y me plantó un beso en los labios .  
Me despojo de mi poca ropa y comencé a temblar ;este me miro con atención unos momentos , yo me quede esperando a que sucediera y este no decía ni hacia nada .  
\- que... Que sucede ?- pregunté.  
\- no se Steph , tu dime !  
\- ah? Pues no se , no te has lanzado sobre mí- dije desconcertado .  
\- provócame! Soy un ser de tentaciones Steph .  
\- no... No se como.  
Este me miro y me sentí no sólo incómodo sino estúpido .  
\- Steph , tranquilo , sólo debes tentar al diablo.  
No sabía como hacerlo , yo nunca había hecho algo así ... Entonces un flash back pego contra mi memoria ... Era Sid en su cumpleaños ... Claro tentar al diablo!  
Comencé a acariciarme el cuello y baje mi mano torpemente hasta mis pezones y luego a mi vientre , bajé más despacio y luego pase ambas manos por mis muslos hacia mi trasero , deje una ahí y la otra la regrese hacia mi sexo , el cual comencé a sobar de abajo hacia arriba , Kuri no me perdía la pista pero no había expresión en su rostro . Eso me dio un poco de vergüenza y mis mejillas se entintaron de rojo , así que cerré los ojos y continúe , estaba ya muy excitado cuando sentí su toque frío por mi nuca .  
\- ven , recuéstate aquí Steph .  
Este me recostó suavemente y yo pare por un minuto .  
\- no, no pares , lo haces bien.  
Tomó la mano izquierda por la muñeca y se posó sobre mi mientras la derecha seguía dándome placer . Kuri beso mi pecho y mis pezones , luego mi cuello y mi boca , con su mano libre acaricio mis cabellos y dijo en un tono muy quedo .  
\- Steph , te deseó tanto!  
Mi respiración se entrecortaba ya que estaba a punto de correrme .  
\- Steph , te habías tardado en venir a mi! Puedes escuchar ese sonido? Dime puedes?  
Yo no sabía de que hablaba , solo me concentraba en intentar sentir el placer , después de unos minutos acabe por correrme en su camisa , y el temblor volvió a mi . Este beso mi mejilla, me volteó boca abajo con una delicadeza espectacular entonces subió mi cadera , se puso sobre mi y mi temblor aumentó .  
\- tranquilo, seré amable - dijo en mi oído y luego me beso la mejilla , el cuello , la nuca y bajo a mi espalda , una de sus manos se posó sobre la mía y la otra bajo hasta mi trasero ... Comenzó a buscar mi entrada y cuando la encontró su boca bajo hasta ahí; sentí vergüenza y me enderece pero este con su fuerza descomunal bajo mi cabeza y dijo:  
\- Steph quiero verte ...  
\- ku...Kuri...  
Tenía tanta vergüenza pero este subió más mi cadera y pego mi cabeza al almohadón .  
\- dios! Es como mirar el mismo cielo ... Eres tan hermoso!  
Este separo mis nalgas y yo cerré los ojos , ya no podía controlar el temblor.  
\- Steph ... No puedo dejar de probarlo , y lo haré ahora .  
Este comenzó a besar mi entrada primero con suavidad y luego más intensamente , me cubrí los ojos con las manos ... Sólo quería ser libre ... Sólo ... A mi cabeza se vino la imagen de Sid ... Sid era el que me estaba metiendo su lengua , Sid me había tocado , Sid estaba aquí y me veía!  
Una manta cayo sobre mi espalda. Me quite las manos de los ojos y vi a Kuri a mi lado .  
\- ku... Kuri? - dije temblando .  
\- vamos ponte la pijama y arrópate, estas muriendo de frío- dijo en tono seco .  
\- pero ...  
\- Steph que quieres saber ?  
\- pero...  
\- no te preocupes por esto , haré de cuenta que no sucedió nada !  
\- pero... Kuri yo...  
\- Steph , tu mente grito el nombre de Sid , y no puedo soportarlo . Te deseó, pero sólo para mi, no quiero tener que ver tu cabeza tapizada con la cara de Sid . No quiero compartirte, no quiero!  
\- perdón Kuri . Es que yo...- sentí los ojos mojados , era un idiota!  
\- no importa- dijo este de manera hosca - ahora dime que deseas saber...  
\- Kuri...  
\- Steph , estabas temblando como una hoja ... Además no significa que me he rendido , te voy a poseer un día , sólo no ahorita , además Yuri seguro me reñiría si te poseo sin el!  
Este se miraba entre molesto y frustrado, me acercó la pijama y me la puse , luego me metí a la cama, hacia frio verdaderamente.  
\- Kuri , quiero saber que es lo que planea hacer Sid conmigo?  
Este me miro y aún con deseó en sus ojos acaricio mi mejilla , luego se recompuso .  
\- pues poseerte , estaría idiota si no lo hiciera .  
\- si pero y luego? Esa mujer de la reunión dijo que debería firmar un contrato ...  
\- eso es para darle tu alma a la causa!- contesto aburrido .  
\- a la causa?  
\- si ya sabes , tu alma será del Leviatan ! Quién quiera que ocupe ese puesto !  
\- no de Sid?  
\- no! Sid no puede poseer almas como espectro! Ninguno de nosotros puede , sólo podemos poseerte físicamente, vaya que si no sabes nada eh? Que crees que podríamos hacer con un alma siendo espectros?  
\- No, no pueden?...Y el contrato?  
\- el contrato es para asegurar tu alma al destino que elegiste , en si es una formalidad de parte de la sede para respetar el libre albedrío humano , la señora Yecum es la encargada de esa cosas, pero no debe espantarte ella , es sólo su trabajo .  
\- pero y si no quiero darle mi alma ?  
\- pues entonces ... Supongo te destruirán.  
\- ah? Me destruirán?  
\- si ya sabes te quitaran todo lo que ames , harán tu existencia horrible , como tu propio infierno , sólo que aquí en la tierra .  
Me quede pensando y esa mujer ...Yecum , ella me lo dijo también .  
\- la señora Yecum es un demonio poderoso y aunque sea media hermana de Layla no por eso es parecida a ella . La señora Yecum es letal si se lo propone .  
\- la media hermana de Layla?  
\- si! Ella es media hermana de Layla pero su labor es la de guardar el orden entre todas las criaturas . Se dice que la señora Yecum fue la encargada de frustrar el intento de invasión de los príncipes . Para ello adoptó la forma de una mujer de belleza inigualable entonces los príncipes del infierno y sus espectros perdieron todo interés por las mujeres mortales y se enamoraron simultáneamente de ella. Se dice también que la señora Yecum recibió el indulto divino y es por eso que ella se encarga de esos asuntos para asegurarse de que el libre albedrío humano por parte de los espectros no se vea violado .  
\- Kuri , yo ... Yo no deseó dar mi alma .  
\- entonces estas en un aprieto Steph .  
\- por?  
\- por que eso no puede acabar bien - este miro hacia la ventana , como buscando algo , o evitando algo - las reglas son claras, ningún humano puede saber que existimos y tu lo sabes ahora .  
\- yo no deseaba saber- dije pero este me interrumpió .  
\- pero lo sabes , ya sea por tu causa o por la de Sid ya estas adentro de este mundo, tu de alguna forma invocaste a Sid o a Ephy! Y ellos respondieron; está hecho! Steph no te pierdas por eso!  
\- yo no hice nada! - dije en voz alta y enojado - Sid ... Sid ...  
\- Steph , da lo mismo , sólo hay dos formas de salir una es muerto y de cualquier manera el Leviatan reclamara tu alma y la otra es loco y cuando te mueras ...pasara igual .  
Dijo Kuri aburrido .  
\- debes dormir Steph . Mañana será otro día y por favor no bebas de esa manera me preocupas.  
Me sentía perdido , mis ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas ... Loco o muerto ...justo lo que Sid le hizo a Glenn!  
Kuri giro a mirarme y dijo seriamente :  
\- no pronuncies ese nombre aquí!  
\- ah?- este me saco de mis pensamientos y dije - cual?  
\- el nombre que pensaste !  
\- Glenn?  
\- no lo digas, no lo pienses Steph!  
\- por que ? - dije retadoramente - dime Kuri ... Que le hizo Sid a Glenn?  
Su puño se cerró y entonces me supe en problemas .  
\- eso no es tu problema Steph, no tiene nada que ver contigo! No pienses en ese nombre , no lo digas, olvídate de ese nombre!  
\- Kuri , que le hizo Sid a Glenn Allen?  
\- no es tu asunto - dijo dándome la espalda de nuevo - y si sigues preguntando tendré que obligarte a dormir.  
\- por que no puedo preguntar? Tanto mal fue lo que sucedió?  
\- Steph no me obligues a sedarte!  
\- Kuri! - le grite enojado - no me amenaces!  
\- no te amenazo! - dijo dando un salto hasta donde yo estaba , está maniobra me asusto demasiado y esté me tomó por la nuca - Glenn Allen es algo que no te concierne y si no quieres hacer enojar a Sid más te vale olvidar ese nombre Steph! Nunca...Escúchame bien ...nunca lo vuelvas a nombrar o pensar entendiste ?  
Asentí aterrorizado , su mirada furiosa me hizo temblar , este se retiró un poco y entonces vi su segunda intención , me había clavado una ampolleta pequeña, le mire apenado.  
\- descansa ! - dijo al tiempo que me sostenía por la nuca y me acomodaba en el colchón de plumas ... Todo se volvía borroso , no podía articular una palabra pero el miedo permanecía pegado a mi piel.


	32. Rumbo a Whitby

Desperté en mi cama , tenía una resaca terrible y mi madre me miraba preocupada .  
\- que hora es? - dije con una voz rasposa  
\- las siete y media de la tarde .  
\- oh por dios! - dije llevándome la colcha a la cabeza .  
\- domingo?  
\- lunes  
\- carajo!  
\- Stephan que sucede?  
\- nada mama!  
\- Steph , si no me dices que sucede no te pedo ayudar! - dijo mi madre exasperada .  
\- no me puedes ayudar mama! -grité.  
\- Steph!  
Baje la colcha lentamente y le mire , está me veía con extrañeza ; como si no reconociera a la persona que tenía enfrente .  
\- perdón! Perdón mama !  
\- bebe, no estas bien! Te veo mal y me preocupo mucho, por que no se que te pasa y tu no me dices... Stephan dime ... Dime cualquier cosa que te preocupe . Dime que es?  
Como decirle a mi mama que mi corazón estaba roto ; que un hombre o una cosa del demonio me tenía acorralado y era mi alma o mi mente. Que no podía volver a ser feliz, no, ni siquiera aspirar a estar bien por que mi torpeza me había metido en una trampa. Mama perdóname.  
\- no es nada mama , es sólo que el tengo problemas en el trabajo .  
\- problemas?  
\- si , bueno el señor Santinni se fue de viaje y tengo mucho trabajo y las cosas no han salido como me gustaría . Además no tengo mucho tiempo libre .  
\- ay bebe! Bueno ... Por que no le pides a tu jefe un permiso y vamos unos días con tu tío James eh? Nos ha estado rogando que fuéramos pero te veo tan ocupado ...  
\- no puedo mama! - su cara de preocupación se acentuó más así que tuve que a completar - pero en cuanto en señor Santinni regrese te prometo que pediré unos días .  
\- está bien bebe! Te haré algo de comer !  
Esta me beso la frente y me dedico una última mirada de preocupación , luego salió por la puerta de mi habitación . Yo me hice un ovillo , estaba perdido , nadie podría hacer algo por mi .  
Trate de comportarme más normal frente a mí mama ; una que otra sonrisa fingida y luego salí a la oficina que por lo que sabía ya casi estaba lista , para usarse .  
Me dieron las llaves de la oficina de Sid y de la que sería la mía , subí al piso 17 y vi que era simplemente hermosa , estaba decorada al estilo renacentista , desde la arquitectura hasta el diseño interior ...Cortinas , cojines , telas y tapices de una paleta de colores vivos y se había colocado también materiales ricos en decoración renacentista tradicional oro , púrpura real, carmesí y azul pavo real , había también pinturas con marcos de madera tallada, esculturas de mármol y frescos color pastel , muebles de madera con tallados importantes, obras de arte antiguas, muebles suaves con tejidos ricos y vibrantes , era como una especie de capilla , me gustó bastante , luego de eso me adentre a la oficina de Sid la cual antes era de Ephy ; pero el cambio era tan drástico , estaba igualmente renovada en el diseño sólo que a diferencia de mi lugar ; este sólo tenía el viejo escritorio de madera que había visto en Blackmoon y en el cual Sid me había violado . No había más mueblería que esa , los libros habían sido incorporados a las paredes donde estantes del tipo renacentistalos albergaban al por mayor, no había más ...  
Sólo el escritorio , la silla y los libros . No me asome al segundo piso pero no parecía tener muebles no se miraba nada arriba así que me paseé libremente por la oficina ; aún era temprano y ese demonio de Sid no se aparecería aún con el poco sol que se asomaba por Londres .  
Tal cual lo hice aquella noche de brujas, me senté en la silla vieja que crujió horrible y mire todo a mi alrededor , el escritorio estaba vacío de papeles en la superficie , la curiosidad me llevo a cometer el mismo error de la vez pasada y abrí uno de los cajones , está vez no halle más que contratos y papeles de la empresa y unos papeles que parecían escritos en otra lengua . Hurgue del otro lado y vi estados de cuentas , pfffff que cantidad de dinero manejaban estos tíos! Ceros a morir ! Una chequera de un grosor increíble ... Más papeles , cartas ? Había un montón de cartas que provenían de varios países ... Y un llavero repleto de llaves antiguas , había unas conocidas o eso me pareció. Nada importante .  
Cerré todo y me dispuse a salir , sabía que tenía clase con Kuri pero no quería verle así que me fui a a beber y a comer a mi casa , después de todo el me había sedado la otra noche y no quería volver a escucharle , ni a verle , además , yo estaba sólo en todo esto .  
Mi mama llego temprano y aún se miraba preocupada así que supuse que no tendría ningún problema si me ausentaba un par de días .  
\- oye mama , hable por teléfono con el señor Santinni y acepto darme un par de días . Aún quieres ir con el tío James ?  
\- oh dios Steph claro que si ! Es maravilloso ! Le telefoneare al tío James para avisarle .  
\- bien!  
Partimos la mañana del día siguiente rumbo a Whitby .  
El tío James tenía una casa hermosa cerca del mar , me encantaba veranear ahí pero había olvidado mi situación actual y en cuanto la noche cayo, una tormenta se desato en el mar, que se azotaba furioso contra la playa . Mi mama no estaba al pendiente de esto , ella disfrutaba pero yo estaba aterrado ; así que en cuanto acabe de cenar pretexte cansancio y me retire a mi habitación . Atranque la puerta y las ventanas pero había algo que llamaba allá afuera , el mar me llamaba . Estúpidamente me asome para ver a través de la ventana y mi corazón se detuvo al ver aquella figura enorme y de ojos violetas que estaba dentro del agua , me tuve que sujetar de la propia ventana ya que las piernas me fallaron . Estaba aterrado así que me deje caer al suelo y gatee hasta la cama, apague la lámpara y me tape hasta la cabeza, temblaba, sudaba,me hiperventilaba , la peor idea había sido acercarme al mar , el era Leviatan , el mismo mar. Un relámpago me hizo saltar del susto y escuche que el mar estaba más furioso que nunca .  
\- dios ! Por favor ! - recé.  
Un rayo peor se dejo venir enfrente de mi ventana y el trueno fue tan potente que me desconcentro de mis rezos, en ese instante le vi en mi ventana , estaba en cuclillas en el alféizar , sus ojos violetas me miraban fijamente y con ira .  
\- nooo! Veté! - grité.  
Este desapareció con la luz fugaz del rayo ; entonces me tape hasta la cabeza nuevamente cuando mi puerta sonó con unos toquidos abrumadores .  
\- Steph , hijo estas bien?  
Me destape y mire la ventana , no había nadie , me levanté y abrí la puerta . Mi mama tenía de nuevo esa cara de preocupación .  
\- Steph ! Dios estas sudando frío... Estas bien?  
\- si ! Si! Sólo tuve una pesadilla .  
\- dios hijo !  
\- lo ... Lo siento mama ! No quería asustarte .  
\- Steph ...  
Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y regrese a mi cama sin mirar por la ventana , mi mama se sentó a mi lado de nuevo y dijo:  
\- tienes que tratar de descansar está bien?  
Asentí .  
\- debes olvidarte estos días del trabajo ! Mira como te tiene!  
Acaricio mis cabellos tiernamente y me dijo :  
\- necesitas algo más Steph?  
\- no... - mama beso mi frente y se levantó , mi corazón se alarmo entonces la tome del antebrazo - mama?  
\- si? - dijo está mirándome de nuevo con preocupación .  
\- te ... Te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma?  
Su dulce sonrisa me confirmo su respuesta .  
\- pero claro bebe! Aquí me quedo!  
\- gracias !  
Pude al fin dormir un rato pero por la madrugada me desperté aterrado ; quería creer que el mar estaba furioso debido a una casualidad pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que no , así que no me quite la cobija de la cabeza me quede así un buen rato no quería ver hacia la ventana .Fue cuando despuntaban los primeros rayos del sol que el oleaje se calmó un poco y pude dormir .  
Me desperté ya tarde pero la vida en Whitby era menos ajetreada que la vida en Londres así que después de desayunar fuimos de paseo por el poblado , fuimos también a la abadía de Whitby y luego al lugar que más me aterrorizaba ... El puerto .  
Los pescadores decían que lo de ayer había sido muy raro , que usualmente el mar no se ponía tan bravo hacia años , que el mar de Whitby era de lo más tranquilo comparado con algunos otros puertos .  
Mi mama quiso subir al bote pesquero del amigo de mi tío James ; otra peor idea , pues nada más zarpamos y el mar comenzó a azotarse contra la embarcación , así que cinco minutos después tuvimos que volver a tierra ya que ni yo ni mama sabíamos nadar. Eso me dejo más tranquilo , regresamos a casa del tío James para la comida .  
\- así que trabajas en Moonlight eh ? Eres un chico con suerte Steph .  
\- si , además es que Steph ha crecido muy rápido en la empresa verdad hijo?  
\- emh ... Si!- no mostré mucho entusiasmo y me concentre en comer debido a que en no quería pensar en Moonlight ni en que trabajaba para el mismo demonio .  
-oye pero debe ser muy demandante trabajar en ese monstro de empresa; una vez Sarah trabajo dos meses ahí de becaria pero decía que era muy duro .  
\- si , y más por que ahora Steph trabaja directamente para el señor Santinni , es su asistente .  
\- vaya entonces tienes las llaves hasta de su casa no es así?  
\- si , James incluso Steph estuvo trabajando en casa del señor Santinni debido a que pidió una remodelación de las oficinas ...  
\- vaya y que tal está su casa ? Como es?  
\- Steph dile a tu tío como es la casa del señor Santinni , yo tampoco lo se, vamos cuéntanos!-Dijo mi mama llena de orgullo.  
\- amhh pues es - no sabía como explicar que era una horrible cabaña en un cementerio - pues muy normal.  
\- es grande ? - pregunto mi tío .  
\- si, bueno no mucho .  
\- cuantos pisos ?  
\- uno .  
\- es lujosa por dentro? Tiene alberca?  
\- no , no es muy lujosa y no tiene alberca .  
\- vaya , entonces vive en un cobertizo no?  
\- si ... - dije y comencé a reír recordando el viejo cobertizo de la mansión de Cornwall .  
Entonces una idea me vino a la cabeza . Recordaba el cobertizo y la puertecita en el piso con la horquilla ... Recordaba:  
"- y eso? Acaso hay otra reunión?  
\- no ! Sólo contiene libros de la familia, libros de negocios y papeles. También deseas que lo abra? "  
El cobertizo ! Ahí podría encontrar información del tal Glenn, seguro habría algo en esa casa! Sidney nunca lo abría a nadie . Algo debía haber ahí además Theobald menciono una casa que era de Sidney la cual ese tal Glenn había decorado , tenía que haber algo ahí . Pero la llave , Sid tenía una llave ... Claro! Algunas llaves de aquel llavero en su escritorio me eran conocidas , por que eran esas las de la mansión en Cornwall.  
Me apure el postre de dos bocados y me levanté de inmediato .  
\- tengo que irme mama!  
\- a donde Steph?- dijo está riendo , como si lo dijera en broma-Sivas al puerto trae ostras!  
\- regreso a Londres , olvide algo muy importante .  
\- que ? - dijo está sorprendida .  
Tome mi chaqueta y di un beso a mi madre y otro a mi tío.  
\- gracias tío James . Volveré pronto , me encanta tu casa.  
\- pero...  
Ambos me miraron desconcertados , tome mi mochila ; me asegure que mi cartera estuviera dentro y salí por la puerta , mi mama salió atrás de mi.  
\- Steph ? Espera ! Que ocurre ?  
\- olvide que tenía que hacer algo...  
\- algo?  
\- si ... Algo para el señor Santinni .  
\- pero el te dio permiso de venir cierto?  
\- si , si ! Es sólo que antes me encomendó una cosa importante y la olvide ... Te veré en casa mama.  
Le bese la frente y salí disparado a la estación de tren.  
\- Steph ... - grito ella - necesitas dinero?  
Negué con un movimiento del dedo índice derecho , el tempo apremiaba y tenía que regresar al la oficina en Londres y de ahí a Cornwall.  
Llegue a Londres por la madrugada y fui a casa a bañarme . Me cambie de ropa , comí algo y fui a Moonlight por las llaves ... Ahí estaban! Tome todo el juego y partí a Cornwall.


	33. Estas nadando en mi

Llegue a Cornwall por la tarde y trate de hacer memoria de como llegar a la propiedad lo cual fue bastante difícil pues no recordaba bien el nombre de esta , fue gracias a un anciano que me dijo que la propiedad de nombre Norfolk era la más antigua de todas las que había ahí y que era muy difícil acceder a ella , tres kilómetros y medio por recorrer a pie hasta apenas llegar a la entrada de la propiedad , ya que no había algún transporte que llegara si no se traía carro propio , para cuando llegue a la puerta de la propiedad la cual era de roble macizo con una horquilla en forma de una serpiente marina muy rara, rodeada por una muralla de piedra caliza , granito y rocas arenosas de más de tres metros de altura y con algunas enredaderas colgándole, me sorprendió ver a unos pasos una caseta con vidrios polarizados .  
\- buenas tardes señor- dijo un oficial.  
\- emh buenas tardes !  
\- dígame cual es el motivo de su visita?  
\- emh bueno soy ...- titubee - yo soy el mensajero del presidente de Moonlight- dije enseñando mi identificación de empleado - y pues hace tiempo vine con el señor pero olvide algo aquí .  
Este tomó mi identificación y la verifico , luego me pidió unos momentos y regreso a decirme .  
\- vendrán por usted , espere aquí unos momentos y podrá pasar.  
Así lo hice , aunque temía que Sid se apareciera en cualquier momento por la puerta ; mi corazón se aceleró cuando está se abrió y un pingüino alto y pálido me hizo la señal de que entrara ... Acaso me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo? Tenía miedo más aún así entré y caminamos por el sendero que yo había ya reconocido , aquella vez salí en el carro con Sid y no me pareció largo pero ahora no le veía fin , una enorme muralla con arcos se erguía y traspasando un portal se abrió ante nosotros un enorme jardín , adornado con luces y una fuente principal inmensa que apenas si levantaba un pequeño chorro de agua , tras de esta se levantaba la mansión antigua y algo tétrica . El pingüino me condujo en silencio hasta la puerta principal y ahí vi a la mujer de aquella ocasión , vestía de la misma manera , era toda una maid .  
\- buenas noches joven , el amo no nos aviso que venía.  
\- me recuerda?  
\- claro que si ! Usted vino hace no mucho con el amo.  
\- Ahh si bueno , es que el no lo sabe que vine ...-Dije esperando una reacción de su parte pero está no se sorprendió ni puso ningún gesto de reproche .  
\- en que puedo ayudarle joven?- dijo la amable mujer .  
\- bien ... Este ... Es que la última vez que vine me he olvidado algo aquí y lo necesito!  
\- algo? Dígame que cosa es y veré la manera de hallarlo . Aquí nada se pierde joven.  
\- emhhh si este es un ese ... Ya sabe ... Una de esas cosas ... Del ... Teléfono .  
\- podría ser más explícito por favor !  
\- emh - que problema , jamás pensé en que debía decir - si bueno es un cargador de mi celular , ya sabe !  
\- mandare a buscarlo ya mismo , desea en tanto que le prepare un te , una bebida o algo de comer ?  
\- vaya si! Muero de hambre es un viaje muy largo !  
\- enseguida , si gusta puede pasar a la estancia .  
\- emh bien en lo que preparan mi te yo iré a buscar en el jardín , ya sabe , ese día andaba un poco tomado y no recuerdo bien ...  
\- no se moleste , el jardín acaba de ser arreglado por el paisajista y si el hubiera encontrado algo me lo hubiera informado .  
\- si ... Claro bueno uno nunca sabe .  
\- aquí en Norfolk nada se pierde señor , es contra las reglas pero para que se sienta más seguro mandare a buscar , póngase cómodo por favor .  
\- no!- proteste de inmediato , luego recupere la cordura y dije en tono más melifluo - no se moleste , quiero hacerlo yo mismo . Ya sabe , no quiero importunar .  
\- nosotros estamos para servirle joven .  
\- si ... Este bueno yo buscare en el jardín y ustedes aquí .  
\- como desee joven. Por cuál jardín comenzara ?  
\- eh?  
\- por cual jardín comenzara ?  
\- como que por cual jardín ?  
\- la casa tiene siete jardines !  
\- este... Pues mmmh no se , recuerdo que había un cobertizo cerrado ...  
\- por el jardín de Luxuria.  
\- supongo ... Sólo estuve en ese jardín .  
\- bien le diré a Seiki que lo acompañe .  
\- gracias !- dije tímidamente .  
Un pingüino salió a acompañarme por orden de la maid y me dejo justo en el jardín con aquel cobertizo , le indique que se podía retirar en lo que yo hacia la faramalla de buscar en el piso , este se ofreció a ayudarme pero me negué y le dije tajante que se retirara. En cuanto se fue , me lance a buscar la entrada que Sid había usado y me tomó algo de tiempo hallarla entre tanta maleza ; pero finalmente la halle . Metí la llave que me pareció la a doc con la cerradura oxidada y funciono pero la puerta estaba muy pesada , me dispuse a empujar con todas mis fuerzas y conseguí moverla un poco , apenas para meterme a la fuerza .  
Adentro todo estaba oscuro , pero seguí igual , incluso la cama no había sido atendida , el recuerdo de lo que me hizo se me vino de golpe y me sentí asqueado ; pero tenía que continúar , sentía que Sid podía entrar ahí en cualquier momento ya que estábamos a orillas del mar que comenzaba a azotarse furioso .  
Encendí la lámpara de mi celular para evitar tropezar y busque aquel sótano , Eureka!  
Como pensé tenía llave , algún secreto gordo debía guardar Sid ahí adentro. Como tenía poca luz no podía distinguir bien la cerradura y comencé a probar distintas llaves en ella , una de las más oxidadas fue la que abrió , mi corazón se estremeció cuando escuche al viento azotarse contra el cobertizo , el mar estaría furioso ... Sid!  
Con todas mis fuerzas levanté la horquilla junto con la puerta , está era pesada pero no como la puerta del cobertizo . Abajo estaba aún más oscuro , me dio miedo bajar pero no era momento de echarme atrás , tenía que saber muchas cosas . Baje la escalera de madera que chirrió a lo alto , eran seis escalones y una vez abajo apenas si la lámpara de mi celular alumbraba aquella penumbra , era aterrador , vi que a mi lado había una lámpara antigua de aceite , parecía de abajo una copa ornamentada y arriba se encontraba la mecha , al lado unos fósforos , encendí esta y la iluminación fue más potente. Había estantes con libros y cuadernos , papeles apilados , encajados , cosidos. Cajas de madera y baúles ...  
Comencé a revisar de izquierda a derecha , los libros eran antiguas Biblias , algunos tratados de magia , compendios de enciclopedias , libros de poemas y obras clásicas de literatura y muchos de historia galesa y genealogía de la familia real . Había carpetas con archivos de finanzas de todas las empresas Moon. Estados financieros y títulos de propiedad así como pagares y bonos antiguos .  
Pero nada de eso era algo que me interesara . Le di una hojeada a los cuadernos y vi que estaban llenos de anotaciones pero no entendía el idioma , no era inglés, ni francés , ni español , no se parecía ni al chino , me parecieron unas anotaciones más primitivas ... Y todos los cuadernos que revisé estaban así . Carajo! Mejor hubiese sido que Sid les pusiera candado a sus diarios .  
Luego de hartarme de no encontrar nada cheque las cajas ... En ellas encontré más... Mucho más .  
Estaban repletas con fotografías , había una fechada de 1826 , era Ephy! Ephy con una vestimenta algo rara , en otra estaba Elliot durmiendo , se miraba tétrico , una de los gemelos montando un caballo al lado de Ephy ... Había cientos de fotografías de ellos , quería verlas todas , saber la historia detrás de cada una de ellas pero no había tiempo , ya me había demorado bastante y ya era muy noche , si le daba la gana Sid podía cogerme aquí adentro y supuse que no sería nada bueno .  
Decidí darme por vencido y justo cuando me retiraba me tropecé con aquel baúl , si, el candado se miraba grueso pero había sido arruinado , así que se podía abrir , el baúl estaba tallado con dos árboles que se unían por sus ramas entrelazadas y abajo la inscripción de " Sad Lovers" o " amantes tristes " lo abrí con cuidado y lo primero que vi fue un libro grueso , la pasta era hermosa , en ella estaba tallado un árbol de la vida . Lo abrí y la primera foto en blanco y negro que vi ahí pegada me dejo helado , un joven rubio, con un sonrisa hermosa , ataviado con un exquisito traje y una bata blanca sobre este sonreía y saludaba a la cámara .  
Abajo tenía la fecha de 1940 y decía con una letra manuscrita " Glenn Allen" , di vuelta a la página y venían más y más fotos , Glenn y Sid , Glenn en la playa . Glenn y Sid tomados de la mano , Glenn en Utah , o al menos eso decía el fechado de la foto. Todo el libro estaba lleno de fotos cursis de estos dos , mire bien al tal Glenn y no le encontré parecido conmigo , quizás sólo lo rubios pero este se miraba alto , yo calculaba unos 180 centímetros y eso por como se veía al lado de Sid . Sus labios eran más gruesos que los míos y su rostro más masculino , se me había figurado a James Dean. No ! El tal Glenn no se parecía a mi!  
Mire otros álbumes y me pareció ver que ambos estaban muy enamorados , Sid lo miraba en una foto,de una manera estúpida, sus ojos eran una canción de amor ,en otra foto Sid estaba frente a frente con Glenn , el espectro le rodeaba por la cintura acercándole a el y Glenn le tomaba por los hombros , miré esa foto con detenimiento , no parecía que Sid la estuviera pasando mal ... Al contrario, maldito! Estúpido Sid ! Yo no me parecía a ese Glenn!  
Deje el álbum a un lado y vi un puñado de paquetes de cartas . Tome uno de los paquetes y saque una , aún estaban perfumadas .  
Comencé a leer .  
Amado Sid :  
Será que algún día volveremos a estar junto? Cuando regresaras a mi? No entiendo por que me has dejado aquí sólo , lo único que quiero es estar por siempre a tu lado , Sid por favor me muero sin ti , regresa , mi corazón humano no soportara más está pena , cada noche voy a la playa y me meto al mar hasta lo más hondo , imaginando que son tus brazos , que es tu cuerpo el que me toca y que son tus labios los que lamen mi piel , Sid no me castigues más , te lo imploro. Regresa a mi .  
Siempre tuyo ;  
G. Allen

Así que ... Era verdad ...  
Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y me pegó un susto tremendo , mire la hora , Dios mío ! Era demasiado tarde , casi las diez de la noche ! Tome ese paquete de cartas y lo metí a mi bolso , abrí de nueva cuenta el álbum y saque al azar una foto , desplegándola sin cuidado . Cerré todo y lo metí como pude en el baúl , lo cerré , apague la lámpara de aceite y salí corriendo del sótano aquel , en el granero todo estaba oscuro , me asegure de poner el candado en su lugar , temblaba del miedo , me pareció que algo me observaba en la densa oscuridad de aquel sitio y salí corriendo . Una vez de regreso en los jardines vi que varios empleados me estaban buscando .  
-joven , donde estaba ?  
\- ah ? Lo siento buscaba por detrás de aquel granero - dije intentado frenar los latidos de mi corazón y mintiendo lo mejor posible .  
\- pero nosotros hemos estado buscándole por ahí .  
\- ah si? - dije nervioso - bueno es que estaba arriba de un árbol.  
Estos se miraron entre si y luego como si no importase me pidieron que los siguiera .  
En cuanto me vio la maid suspiro aliviada .  
\- que alegría verlo joven ! Creí se había perdido en los jardines, suele suceder .  
\- si bueno ... Casi .  
Los empleados que me escoltaban me miraron adivinado mi mentira y se retiraron .  
\- joven lamentablemente no hemos encontrado el cargador de su teléfono pero notificaremos al amo y este se encargara de solucionar este asunto , pero si usted tuvo suerte en su búsqueda hágamelo saber por favor!  
\- emh si ! Si ya lo encontré ! Estaba tirado por ahí!  
\- por ahí? En que lugar ?  
\- por ahí ... En un arbusto! Pero bueno no importa ! - dije nervioso.  
\- me alegró que haya encontrado lo que buscaba joven ,supongo se va a quedar a pasar la noche .  
\- no! Emh bien no , tengo que regresar a Londres de inmediato !  
\- y como regresara joven si ya el último transporte ha salido ?  
\- emh bueno buscare un sitio donde quedarme .  
\- me temo joven que por aquí cerca nada hallara , me parece que lo mas prudente sea, que pase la noche aquí , prepararé su habitación . En tanto por favor cene algo .  
\- pero...  
Ella se retiró en silencio y yo me quedé atontado , otra maid me pidió le siguiera al comedor , era bastante tétrico , una estancia con techo abovedado enorme , de arquitectura y decoración estiló barroco , iluminada apenas por lámparas de aceite , una mesa larga de madera con demasiadas sillas para contarlas ... Estatuas , tallados y candelabros todo tan tétrico , muy al estilo de Sid . Cene muy bien y luego subí a mi habitación , la misma que la vez pasada había ocupado , no quería estar ahí pero no tenía otra opción ; la habitación blanca y muy espaciosa , aquella cama enorme con un dosel semi transparente , muchos almohadones y edredones de plumas , vi a través de la enorme ventana que el mar furioso se azotaba contra la playa , sentí miedo de aquella vista así que cerré la cortina y le pedí a una de las maids si me podían ayudar a preparar el baño , estas lo hicieron con una rapidez asombrosa , burbujas de pétalos de rosas y jazmín , agua calientita , nada mejor . Después del baño pedí un te y me metí a la cama ; espere trajeran mi te y la amable maid me pregunto que si deseaba algo más , negué y le dije que si fuera posible no deseaba ser molestado . Esta asintió y se retiró .  
Una vez a solas tome mi bolso y saque aquel paquete de cartas y la foto que había tomado precipitadamente .  
Al ver la foto elegida , sentí como algo se quebraba en mi . Era una foto de Glenn y Sid en la playa , atrás de ellos estaba la mansión , Sid tenía a Glenn por la cintura y este pasaba la mano izquierda por el largo cuello de Sid , se miraban tan felices ...  
La foto estaba fechada en 1955 y al voltearla se podía leer .  
" El único lugar en el que podría ser feliz ,al lado de la única persona con la que podría ser feliz"  
Así que era ese tal Glenn la única persona con la que Sid podría ser feliz eh? Estúpido ! Entonces por que le quitaba el tiempo a los demás !  
Metí la foto a mi bolsa y tome las cartas . Saque una de estas , era una postal de Siberia , está era de Sid.  
Glenn  
Había deseado escribirte ; más sin embargo no había podido hacerlo debido a que había abandonado mi cadáver mortal y hasta hace unos instantes pude recuperarlo . La reunión no fue tan satisfactoria , siento que un peligro se acerca por favor no hagas nada que llame la atención . Te protegeré .  
Sidney  
Bote está a un lado y continúe , más y más cartas en las que Glenn rogaba a Sidney por algo ...  
" Sid por favor sabes que es la única forma de que podamos estar juntos? " " Acaso hay algo más que la unión de dos seres que se aman como nosotros ? No ! Sid debes hacerlo !"" Sid cada día muero lentamente , no entiendo por que no deseas salvarme de las garras del tiempo? Acaso ya no me amas?"  
Pfff ese tal Glenn estaba muy enamorado de Sid , pero aún no entendía que era lo que quería ? Se podría sospechar que quería la juventud eterna pero no creo que fuera eso , seguro también el sabía que no había tal , o al menos todos me había dicho que no era como en los filmes de vampiros que con una mordida pum! Te convertían en uno! No! Según Sid y Layla no era posible así que me intrigaba que era lo que Glenn pedía a Sid con desesperación.  
Leí casi la mitad de las cartas y un rayo fulminante alumbro toda la habitación , le siguió un trueno ensordecedor que me aceleró el corazón , afuera el mar reclamaba algo coléricamente . Decidí que era tiempo de dormir y así lo hice .  
En algún punto comencé a soñar , caminaba , mis pies descalzos me guiaban pero mi corazón estaba atemorizado , una voz me llamaba afuera , un pie tras otro quería detenerme pero estos me condujeron fuera de la casa por el jardín y la vereda , a donde iba?  
Bajaba hasta la playa ... No! Aún el cielo oscuro predominaba , la arena estaba muy fresca y el mar embravecido . Mis ojos no podían creer el tamaño de las olas que levantaba el mar furioso.  
Pero mis malditos pies no se detenían , llegue a situarme justo en un punto en que apenas si el agua lamía mis pies , la ventisca desordenaba mis cabellos , entonces le vi. Una enorme figura que emergía del agua , blanquecino de piel y ojos violeta , tenía miedo de el y mucho ! Este no se movió de su lugar , parecía que estaba sobre el agua ...  
Sentí frío por todo mi cuerpo y mis ojos se humedecieron , sin gobernarme a mi mismo comencé a quitarme la ropa , el mar se azotaba contra las rocas de un lado y contra la pared de la mansión del otro pero donde yo estaba permanecía tranquilo .  
Una vez desnudo la figura del Leviatan se sumergió de nuevo en el mar y los pies se encaminaron hacia este ... No! Para! Para cuerpo, nos ahogaremos! Para!  
Pero no respondía , entre más me adentraba en el mar más calmado se ponía este , por un segundo intente resistirme de seguir avanzando pero entonces el mar enfureció y se azotó colérico contra una de las murallas de la mansión, destruyendo la pared por completo .  
" El mar te reclama Stephan y no te puedes negar" - dijo una voz ajena . Mis pies continuaron hasta que me encontré con el agua hasta el cuello , yo nunca había sido buen nadador, ni siquiera flotaba decentemente; pero había algo que me sostenía y evitaba que me hundiera, era como si caminara . Me adentre en este , más de lo que alguna vez hubiera siquiera pensado , la costa me parecía ya diminuta cuando en un momento de claridad recupere el control de mi mente .  
\- Sid? - dije primero en voz baja- Sid? - aumente el tono y luego grite en la negrura e inmensidad - Siiiiiid?  
Nada !  
Comenzó a invadirme el terror y entonces fue que me fui hundiendo , patalee desesperado pero me ahogaba, era inútil , me hundí, entonces cuando bajaba lo vi... Un pez ? Un pez enorme y largo de ojos violeta , un monstro? Este se puso debajo de mi y me empujo hacia arriba .

\- por que temes si estas nadando en mi ? De alguna manera todo este desastre es mi intento de mostrarme ante ti Steph!  
Salí a la superficie y tome una enorme bocanada de aire , entonces sentí como algo me sujetaba por la cintura pero no vi nada , tampoco estaba ya el pez enorme bajo de mi , pero no me hundía , es más comenzaba a sentir como me tocaban , mis piernas, mis muslos , mi trasero .  
Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y el agua a mi alrededor se calentaba , me tendí de espaldas flotando en esta, pero aún sentía como algo me sostenía , el agua me besaba el pecho y el vientre , se metía entre mis muslos y por los dedos de mis pies .  
\- mira arriba mi amor , la estrellas te observan !  
Las estrellas , el cielo estaba tachonado de estas , el mar se había calmado y yo también , flotaba a la deriva sintiendo placer , vibrando de placer ,estaba excitado , sentía que el mar me penetraba el trasero , que lamía mi sexo , que besaba mi pecho , mi cuello , sus aguas inundaban mi ser y el placer fue tan intenso que perdí el control , ya nada importaba estaba en casa y el espacio , el tiempo , la vida misma no me importaban ; éramos sólo el placer , el mar y yo .


	34. No quiero que pierdas la cordura

Desperté sin poder creer que había sucedido ... Estaba ahí , en verdad estaba ahí , lleno de arena , desnudo y tendido en la playa. No sabía que hora era pero calculaba que ya era de día aunque el cielo estaba gris y el mar me pareció muy en calma . Las olas se venían suaves y algunas alcanzaban a lamer las puntas de mis pies , estaba helada el agua . Me levanté casi sin fuerzas , me sentía como si un tornado me hubiera arrastrado toda la noche , en fin , me levanté , tome mi ropa y me la puse , me sacudí la arena de mis cabellos que estaban enmarañados e intente encontrar la salida , mire alrededor y reconocí ese lugar , era aquel a donde Sid me había llevado aquella vez , entonces vi hacia donde se encontraba la mansión y mi corazón se estremeció . Esa era justo la vista de la foto ... Glenn y Sid , habían tomado aquella foto que yo me había llevado ahí, con la casa a sus espaldas , maldito Sid ! Mil veces maldito , por que me había llevado a ese sitio , si era la casa que había habitado Glenn? Me sentí enfermo y me deje caer a la arena , estaba sudando frío ...  
\- te odio! - grite lo más fuerte que pude - me escúchate Sidney? Te odio , yo era feliz sin tu estúpida presencia ! Te odio y ojalá me estés escuchando !  
Lanzaba la arena a puños al mar , mis ojos escurrían y no sabía si por la sal en el aire o si eran lágrimas de verdad , me pare y comencé a patear el agua .  
Intente calmarme, después de un rato lo logré y por fin pude hallar el camino de vuelta , estaba enfermo de todo esto y sólo quería regresar a Londres así que me metí por aquella puerta del jardín por donde había salido y crucé el jardín del granero , me dirigí hacia la casa , la amable maid no me pregunto donde había estado o por que lucía así , y yo me fui directo a cambiarme y por mis cosas , no quería hablar con nadie . Metí en mi bolsa las cartas , me cambie y me fui , la amable mujer me ofreció de desayunar pero me negué , no quería seguir en esa casa , la casa de Glenn, ni un maldito momento más . Agradecí y me fui. El camino de regreso a Londres fue más que agotador . Llegue a mi casa y abrí una botella de vino me encerré en mi habitación y me puse ebrio , saque las cartas de mi bolso y me dedique a leerlas con más calma , tanto las que ya había leído como las que no , cada que leía encontraba algo diferente que me llamaba la atención , esa noche escuché a mi mama llegar pero no deseaba hablar, así que apagué todo y me hice el dormido , en cuanto está se acostó prendí la lámpara de mi teléfono y seguí embriagándome .  
Una de las cartas que se encontraban hasta abajo del paquete fue la que me pareció la más desgarradora ; en está se leía:  
Mi amado Sid .  
Está es la tercera semana que no has venido a verme , no se por que estas renunciando a esto , se que debe ser difícil estar al lado de un simple humano pero yo esperaba que lo imposible se tornara en una hermosa realidad . Sabes que entre nosotros, tu siempre serás el fuerte , por que yo nunca he podido serlo ; no me avergüenza decir que me muero sin ti , me enamore de ti , se que es un pecado y que fue mi error hacerlo de esta manera pero me descuidé y olvidé que tu corazón es el mar intempestivo y violento que vuele y va sin darle cuenta a nadie ; entiendo por que estoy aquí . Entiendo que el mar no se puede contener en un pequeño vaso, pero me ilusione , y no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para cambiar eso ni tu , incluso el mismo dios , pero sabes ? Ahora que estoy aquí en este asilo y tu no has regresado a verme, sin esfuerzo alguno me doy cuenta de que todo lo que teníamos tu y yo no se fue ; más bien fue una ilusión que mi cabeza creo , toda esa felicidad era sólo una alucinación mía, quizás si necesitaba estar en el psiquiátrico. Quizás yo forcé esta situación Sid , pero y disculpa lo que escribo ... Te amo ! Te amo tanto y te ruego de rodillas vengas a verme , aunque sea por un segundo , no soporto que todo esto sea imposible ! Por favor Sid , te lo suplico ! Por que yo no he dejado de gritar tu nombre , Sid ? Por que me dejaste aquí? Acaso no ves que me muero? Me muero Sid !  
Por favor regresa a mi ! Por favor ! Escucho como te azotas furioso afuera reclamando mi amor ! Como te quiebras en las rocas y te desatas contra la playa , Sid ven a mi , dame una de tus caricias milenarias , dame un beso mortal y con eso me contentare !  
Te ama siempre .  
G. Allen .

Esa semana me sentía afiebrado y con gripe pero me callé , le dije a mi mama que tenía mucho trabajo pero no me paré ni un día por Moonlight o cualquiera de las empresas ; si no más bien me fui a emborrachar ; no sabía por que, pero todo eso me había mermado más allá . La carta de Glenn suplicando , la foto , el placer sexual que sentí en el mar y esa casa ...Recordé la primera ves que vi a Sid y que me violo , recordé cuando estuve en el hospital por que Ephy me quebró el brazo ... Ephy ! Era cierto el también le amaba , pero algo entre ellos era imposible . Recordé que hacia muchos años una de mis primas me dio un consejo ; ella decía que me cuidara del amor , que me anduviera con cuidado en ese tema ya que no sólo podía lastimar sino también salir lastimado . Yo no amaba a Sid pero Ephy si y Glenn lo había hecho y a Sid no le importo ni Glenn ni le importaba Ephy . Sid ... Sid ... Me equivoque yo también ... A dónde te has ido Sid?  
La maldita gripa se había negado a dejarme en paz , me la pasaba bebiendo y casi no comía ; así que como resultado fui a parar al hospital a la tercera semana ya que mi mama me encontró una noche delirando de la fiebre y una terrible tos con sangre . Esto sucedió a mediados de diciembre , las primeras tres noches mi mama se quedo a mi lado pero a la cuarta la mande a dormir a casa ya que lucía muy cansada , además quería estar sólo , amaba a mi mama pero no soportaba que me viera así.  
Esa cuarta noche lo indeseable sucedió , en cuanto el doctor término su trabajo en mi habitación y se retiró dejándome listo con la luz apagada para dormir , me quite el oxígeno y me tire a llorar , que demonios me pasaba? Ahora me la vivía llorando o que ? Sentía que mi corazón estaba roto ,que algo me desgarraba por dentro , quería gritar todo lo que sabía ahora , quería que me explotara el pecho , quería que el mismo sol se enterara , quería garabatearlo en letra en el mar , quería que se escuchará como el trueno y que todos supieran que el mal existía . Me cubrí la cara con las manos para evitar que mis sollozos se escucharan pero no podía más . Quería gritárselo a la luna , decirle que alguna vez yo había sido feliz ...  
\- hazlo. Si eso te da paz...  
Con el corazón golpeado del susto voltee a buscar el origen de esa voz , una voz conocida .  
En el marco de la ventana estaba aquella enorme figura , sus cabellos negros como la noche atados en media coleta por ese listón . Traía un traje negro hermoso que le quedaba a la perfección , la camisa blanca pulcra y la corbata negra , fina , y esbelta , sus ojos lilas me miraron con compasión , le quedaba muy natural aquella mirada , no se veía forzada como las otras . Sus labios carmín eran algo que destacaba . Rojos , excesivamente rojos .  
\- Sid ! - dije en un suspiro y esto me provoco un ataque de tos .  
Este camino con una gracia sutil hasta mi cama , me dio miedo su presencia y comencé a temblar y a toser más . Este con su mano helada toco mi frente y luego me coloco de nuevo el oxígeno .  
\- no te quites eso- ordenó .  
Yo asentí y este coloco una silla frente a mi , la luz de la luna le ilumino , parecía un ángel .  
\- no pienses tonterías Steph! - dijo leyendo mi mente .  
Baje de nuevo el oxígeno y le dije :  
\- que haces aquí?  
Este se sentó y se aflojó la corbata .  
-mas bien que haces tu aquí?  
\- estoy enfermo - respondí colocándome de nuevo el oxígeno.  
\- eso ya lo se - dijo sin expresión alguna - lo que quiero saber es por que te dedicas a preocuparme . No puedo ausentarme sin que te metas en líos?  
Me quite el oxígeno de nuevo y respondí.  
-no tienes que preocuparte por mi , no es tu asunto !  
Volví a colocarme el oxígeno.  
\- no es mi asunto que te de por nadar desnudo en medio del mar céltico? No es mi asunto que dejes que una gripa se te complique hasta este punto? O no es mi asunto que te dejes caer en la bebida , no duermas y no comas bien?  
Me quede asombrado de su respuesta ... Como sabía que yo...  
\- no seas bobo Steph - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- acaso no me viste ahí contigo en la marea? Por cierto eres pésimo nadador , te voy a dar unas clases .  
Yo me quite el oxígeno y le dije :  
\- entonces si sucedió?  
\- claro que sucedió ! Yo soy el mar Steph , como te habrás dado cuenta cuando tu estas cerca de este ,el mar te reclama , yo te reclamo como mío. Por eso es que tu mera presencia , tu olor, causa esas tempestades , si , me vuelves loco y entonces deseó poseerte como ese día , ese día me metí tan dentro de ti que no hubo espacio que quedara lejos de mi alcance , y bueno tu entrega estuvo también impresionante , eso es algo que no te puedo negar , eres más apasionado de lo que me habías demostrado .  
\- cállate !- dije molesto y me coloque otra vez el oxígeno .  
\- ahora lo que no entiendo - dijo el cruzándose de brazos - Por que te has dedicado a beber en lugar de ir a tus clases ? Por que te has puesto a vagar por la cuidad , como un maldito indigente ? Acaso ya cambiaste el vicio de la televisión por el de beber?  
Di una inhalación fuerte al oxígeno y luego respondí.  
\- no es tu asunto! Y si ahora bebo es para olvidar a cierto espectro que se dedica a violarme , incluso en mis sueños .  
\- Steph , esto es serio , no quiero que pierdas la cordura ...  
Eso me enfado severamente y le dije enojado :  
\- por? Me vas a internar ? Me vas a destruir como a Glenn?  
En un parpadeo se encontró de pie , con los ojos violetas abiertos de par en par y los puños crispados . Yo temblé bajo la cobija y tome otra bocanada de oxígeno .  
\- quién te dijo ese nombre ?  
\- nadie!  
Este se miraba furioso pero al cabo de unos momento volvió a su lugar y me dedico una de esas miradas de súplica .  
\- por favor duerme Steph. Debes descansar .  
Le mire detenidamente y no pude encontrar un ápice de emoción en su rostro .  
Este se encontraba con la mirada perdida , me acurruque en la cama y le dije :  
\- acaso no me vas a regañar por haber ido a tu casa en Cornwall?  
\- no- dijo seriamente .  
\- por? Tu sabías que iría ?  
\- no- respondió nuevamente .  
\- y entonces ?  
\- desde la primera vez que te lleve ; deje en claro a los empleados que si tu volvías a ir ; te tratarán como al señor de la casa .  
Desconcertado pregunte ...  
\- por que hiciste eso?  
\- por que más ? Por que quiero que esa sea tu casa si eso deseas.  
Mi corazón se estrujo pero evite pensar en la verdadera razón , comencé a gritar en mi propia mente y luego a intentar recordar las estrellas de aquel día ... Tenía que evitar pensar en cosas innecesarias.  
Esa semana no tuve ni un día de paz , por la mañana mi mama me cuidaba y por la noche Sid no se despegaba de mi cama , la verdad creo que por eso me mejore más rápido , quería dejar de recibir tanta atención . Para la víspera de Navidad estaba ya en mi casa , y en cuanto vi mi habitación , estaba llena de cajas con chocolates belgas .  
\- los envió tu jefe ! Son para que te recuperes - dijo mi mama con un tono festivo ... Maldito Sid . Rogué a mi mama poder dormir con ella esa  
semana y está acepto , no quería estar a solas en mi habitación con esas cartas y esa foto , me resultaba imposible soportarlo , además estaban esos malditos chocolates !  
Esa Navidad nos quedamos en casa ya que yo tenía que reposar unos días más , me pareció maravilloso estar frente al televisor con mama , era como antes , como si nada hubiese cambiado! La cena fue espectacular y luego nos retiramos a dormir .  
El lunes siguiente estaba de vuelta en el trabajo , como sabía que no podía renunciar , me presente en las oficinas de Moonlight por la mañana, todo siguió su curso normal sólo hasta las seis de la tarde el conmutador sonó , de la línea 666 provenía la llamada .  
\- si?  
\- deberías contestar algo así como " presidencia Moonlight " no lo crees?- dijo la voz del espectro - entra a la oficina .  
\- ya voy !- conteste de mala gana .  
Como no quería cometer mis antiguos errores toque primero y luego de esto abrí la puerta .  
Sid estaba sentado tras su viejo escritorio .  
\- debiste esperar a que te autorizara entrar- dijo el espectro de ojos violetas . Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me dispuse a repetir la acción.  
\- no! No te vayas- dijo este .  
\- bien!  
\- como te sientes? Por que has venido ? Deberías estar descansando .  
\- estoy mejor gracias ! He venido por que ya estoy mejor .  
\- te llevare al hospital está tarde .  
\- no gracias !  
\- no es opcional . Además Layla se enteró y está muy preocupada por ti .  
Layla ? Ya había regresado ? A dónde habría ido ?  
\- Layla regreso apenas ayer por la noche , se enteró de lo que sucedió y quiere verte , ella misma me sugirió la idea , así que iremos . Y si deseas saber Layla fue a Chicago en América .  
\- deja de leer mi mente !- le exigí .  
\- tu querías saber - contesto - ahora preparate para salir , quiero llevarte temprano a tu casa .  
\- no necesito ir !  
\- Stephan ; no está a discusión , es tu trabajo obedecer mis órdenes .  
Me irrito su pretensión y le conteste de forma grosera .  
\- tu no mandas sobre mi cuerpo ! Ni sobre mi salud ! Estoy bien!  
\- si no es por las buenas será por las malas - dijo este y se lanzo en un salto tremendo contra mi . Me hecho a sus hombros y salió de la oficina .  
\- espera - le grite- espera Sid! Acaso piensas bajar así?  
\- si por ?- dijo este llamando al ascensor .  
\- bajame! Sid bajame ! Me avergüenzas !  
\- por?  
\- por que lo haces?! No soy un niño ! Puedo caminar !- dije con pesar- bajame Sid ... Por favor !  
Este me bajo y me tomó por la barbilla .  
-comportarte Steph- me beso y el ascensor llego , este me tomó de la mano y bajamos así hasta el estacionamiento . Un Bugatti negro nos llevo hasta aquel hospital que yo conocía bien y que temía .  
Me ordenaron ponerme la bata esa horrorosa y me dieron una habitación .  
En cuanto estuve instalado , Layla entro .  
\- oh Steph ! Estaba tan preocupada !  
Dijo Layla lanzándose a mis brazos , me beso las mejillas y la frente .  
\- Layla , estoy bien!  
\- dios no , mírate estas bajo de peso y tus ojos !  
\- tranquila ! Estoy bien - dije intentando desviar la atención- ven cuéntame como te fue ?  
\- Steph , no estas bien, dime que sucede ?  
\- nada - intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y sonreír .  
\- no, no está funcionado Steph , eres el peor mentiroso frente a frente que he visto .  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por unos instantes me quede vacío , no tenía escapatoria , estaba a punto de quebrarme cuando entro Ephy vestido con su elegante traje negro y su bata .  
Este no me hablo , se dedico a revisarme , yo sabía que Ephy me detestaba así que no insistí más , además me había salvado de quebrantarme ante Layla . Ephy me hizo una revisión muy minuciosa e incluso me mandó hacer exámenes , al final hablo con Layla y con Sid y a las once y algo de la noche pude salir de aquel hospital , Sid me llevo a casa .


	35. La cita

(Que no es cita sino mas bien una salida juntos.)

Había recibido la instrucción de Sid que la noche de año nuevo tendría que acompañarle a la reunión que nuevamente Ephy estaba orquestando , así que una noche antes hable con mi mama y está me dio una tremenda sorpresa que ni yo mismo esperaba ... Ella había hablado con Layla y le había sacado la promesa de que vendría un rato a la fiesta de año nuevo ...  
\- es una chica muy agradable Steph !  
\- mama! - le recrimine - como pudiste hacer eso? Layla no puede venir !  
\- ella me dijo encantada que si-Replico mi madre.  
\- mama ! Acaso ...acaso no piensas que quizás ella también quiera estar con su familia?  
\- ella me dijo que no habría nadie en su casa ! - mi mama me dio un beso de buenas noches y agrego- Steph , todo estará bien !  
No, eso no era cierto , Layla si bien no era tan rara como los demás miembros de la asamblea , era una chica muy fina y dulce y bueno no se, me ponía nervioso estar en tal situación .  
Al otro día me desperté intentando ser más positivo y llegue a la oficina con los débiles rayos del sol de Londres , muy pocos empleados trabajaban en aquellas fechas en Moonlight pero a pesar de eso se notaba que estaban muy alegres pues era un día especial , un día de fiesta , un año más se iba y otro comenzaría a la media noche , nuevas oportunidades , un nuevo comienzo . Por las tres y media de la tarde sonó el conmutador .  
\- presidencia Moonlight !  
\- deberías agregar el buenas tardes o quizás un mensaje deseado feliz año - dijo la voz de Sid y luego a completo con un- entra a la oficina .  
Era algo enteramente raro que Sid estuviera tan temprano y a plena luz del día en la oficina. Obedecí y toque ... Espere a que me indicaran la entrada pero nada sucedió , entonces abrí la puerta de la oficina y me metí.  
Sid estaba mirando a los ventanales que estaban con la cortinas abiertas dejando pasar los pocos rayos de luz y dejando su figura al descubierto de toda la penumbra ; ataviado en un traje negro que me dejo sorprendido por la maestría de su confección , no había visto algo así nunca , me quede reflexionando donde podría haberlo comprado y este leyó mi pensamiento y respondió :  
\- es una obra que Ephy mandó hacer para mi con Dormeuil, sabes que Ephy goza derrochando el dinero ...  
\- mmh puedo preguntar cuanto costo ?  
\- poco más de 9500 libras .  
\- que? Que exageración!  
\- si es una exageración pero también he mandado hacer uno para ti Steph.  
-pero... Para que?- dije algo molesto.  
\- iremos a Mousetrapp a la molesta reunión y tienes que lucir de acuerdo lo marca la etiqueta .  
\- pero aún tengo el frac del año pasado , puedo usar ese !- dije inflando los cachetes .  
\- pero no es correcto que lo vuelvas a usar , eres mío y debes lucir de acuerdo a como lo exige tu amo .  
\- pero no quiero que me compres cosas tan costosas ! - le grite.  
\- ah? No me vengas con humildad , ningún humano lo es en realidad .  
\- así que esa es tu opinión eh?  
\- no es una opinión , los humanos crecen con los valores materiales que van poseyendo , además los excesos de humildad son nada más que una concentración de soberbia . Y tu no tienes pinta de ninguno de esos malos atributos .  
\- no es humildad ni soberbia , tampoco es que no me gusten los lujos , como a cualquiera me gustan , pero es sobrado que nada es gratis y no quiero que tu seas mi dueño por algo que no pedí y que menos ha de ser de mi gustó !- le dije enojado .  
\- ah?  
\- detesto vestir formal y si me conocieras un poco lo sabrías , no me gusta!  
\- eso lo se Steph , sólo me dedico a ignorarlo por que tu forma de vestir es horrenda y no aprovecha toda tu belleza . En realidad por mi quemaría toda esa ropa de cuarta y la cambiaría por algo más adecuado a tu físico , pero ...- este se quedo pensativo y yo apreté los puños - pero en fin tu elección de moda no es mi problema , y no lo hago como un regalo Steph , no es por ti ni para ti , sólo que ya te he dicho todos tenemos que vestir adecuadamente al evento y nadie entra a la reunión de la tarde de San Silvestre vistiendo harapos , además ya que eres mío debes lucir de acuerdo a tu amo y eso tu ya lo sabes .  
Su discurso sólo causo miseria en mi corazón y furia en mi cabeza y le respondí .  
\- no soy tuyo ! No eres mi maldito dueño deja de decirlo Sid . Detesto que lo digas y te detesto , si no te gusta como me visto , despídeme ! Si se, que contigo nada es un regalo y aunque lo fuera, no lo deseó , no deseó nada de ti , es mas no lo necesito por que te detesto ! Y nunca , nunca, nunca seré tuyo ! Podrás hacer lo que quieras pero no pasara - estaba a una de hacerle una señal grosera con el dedo y este me dedico una mirada tan profunda que me desarmo , me quede quieto y me sentí cansado - Sid ...  
\- dime - su expresión era algo incambiable , yo estaba agotado mentalmente y apenas le había visto hoy, en cambio el ni un poco afectado se miraba .  
\- si deseas mátame , por que juro que es verdad lo que te digo , no soy tuyo , no lo voy a ser !  
Dije intentando sonar fuerte pero mi voz era débil y sin fuerzas , al instante le sentí , había viajado a la velocidad de la luz a mi lado y me metió entre sus brazos .  
\- no seas imbécil Steph , no digas esas estupideces , nunca , nunca me escuchas?  
Ahora su voz se escuchaba como la mía , levanté la vista y le vi; tenía ese gesto tan natural de sufrimiento que yo sabía era propio de el .  
\- Sid..  
\- cállate - ordeno - no quiero escucharte más , eres un humano cruel.  
Un humano cruel ? Como un humano podía ser cruel con un espectro? Eso era una estupidez ! Me causo gracia y me quede en sus brazos un largo tiempo , cuando este recuperó su gesto fruncido , dijo:  
-En aproximadamente una hora llegara a tu casa el traje para ti así que vámonos . Quiero llevarte a comer y a tomar un te ; Elliot me ha dicho de un gran lugar!  
Le mire extrañado , acaso Sid se había vuelto loco ?  
\- por?- dijo este , había leído mi pensamiento una de tantas veces.  
\- no ves acaso que hay luz de día? Te vas a achicharrar por completo!- dije molesto y me dirigí a cerrar las cortinas con mucho ímpetu.  
Este se hecho a reír en un instante muy extraño , su risa era preciosa , era limpia y muy musical , era un sonido único y precioso , como diamantes que caían sobre más diamantes . Dios nunca le había oído reír tan naturalmente, era la primera vez y me fascino . Desde su expresión infantil y pura , como se curveaban sus labios , esos dientes blanco perla , colmillos afilados y como se partían las comisuras de sus labios , todo era el cuadro perfecto , me quede embobado al verle . Sid siempre negaba que lo era pero no podía ser más que de algún ángel toda aquella expresión de alegría .  
\- que es tan gracioso ? - dije ingenuo .  
Este abrió las cortinas y la luz débil del sol pegó en su rostro , Sid era muy guapo en realidad , era varonil y de una cara muy hermosa , me gustó verle a la luz del día .  
\- es muy hermosa la luz del sol no crees? - dijo este absorto en sus pensamientos .  
\- si , supongo - conteste .  
\- se puede distinguir partícula por partícula de esta , es como ver el universo .  
Me pareció que Sid dejaba de hablar conmigo , era como si se explicara el sólo lo que ocurría con la simple luz de día , supuse era un efecto más de vivir en la noche .  
\- vamos Steph ! Me siento deseoso de mimarte.  
Me tomó de la mano , si contacto helado no dejaba de sorprenderme y entonces salimos por la puerta de la oficina ; Sid saludaba a los empleados que se topaba de camino y estos vociferaban que era el hijo de Santinni , eso me saco una sonrisa , si supieran que ese veinteañero estúpido era el que manejaba la empresa a su antojo que chasco se hubieran llevado .  
\- supongo que tu con tu preparatoria lo harías mejor que yo no es así Steph?  
\- ah?  
\- manejar la empresa - dijo este en tono burlón .  
\- deja de leer mis pensamientos !- le ordene .  
Nos dirigimos caminado a un restaurante de mi elección , que a pesar de ser comida muy común y de un precio bastante accesible era uno de mis lugares favoritos . Yo como siempre que visitaba ese sitio pedí fish and chips ; este un vaso de vino y yo una soda italiana .  
\- no vas a pedir algo ?  
\- no se me concede tanta gracia en la tarde de San Silvestre - dijo remojando sus labios en el vino , luego hizo un gesto de serenidad .  
\- como es eso posible? Has bebido vino? No se supone los espectros son incapaces de tales actos? Además hemos venido caminado bajo la luz del día! Sid como?  
Este tomó mi mano y jugueteó con mis dedos ;ese gesto me enfado pero me quede callado .  
\- esta tarde Steph puede ser por mucho la más poderosa del año, la tarde de San Silvestre es cuando todo se ve en un proceso de renovación .  
\- como lo que dijiste de Corintios 5:17 ?  
\- exactamente !  
\- entonces ?  
\- entonces es cuando la luz de dios comienza el proceso de renovar todo , una vez más comienza el ciclo de la vida , la tierra como sabes se encuentra en su fase final de rodear al sol , la luz sucumbe un momento pero luego se renueva , para comenzar su brillo en una nueva vuelta , podría parecer muy vulgar para los humanos que apenas si están un suspiro de paso en este lugar pero ; después de tantos años , te das cuenta de que en esta tarde dios renueva todo voto de amor con cada ser del universo. La tarde de San Silvestre nos devuelve la calidad de semi ángeles , por estas escasas horas nuestros putrefactos cuerpos mortales se purifican , se vuelven más humanos y menos espectros , por estas horas nuestros padres dejan de ser demonios y se vuelven los ángeles hermosos que eran , los que dios creo. Y por una tarde la paz reina en el corazón de todos humanos , animales , ángeles , demonios . Todos quieren recomenzar y tener una oportunidad ; por que está escrito en la ley de dios y en la del universo que todas las cosas se renueven , las que son puras perduraran y las impuras se borraran , que el hombre o cualquier cosa viviente en este universo para poder seguir tiene que comenzar todo de nuevo. Dios purifica los corazones de los hombres y está noche los une , los hace pensar sobre sus pasos e intentar recomponerlos , todo es nuevo está noche pero este proceso comienza en la tarde de San Silvestre; entonces es por ello que en estos momentos mi cuerpo en el cual debes pensar como un cadáver muy pero muy viejo , puede salir a pasear y darse el gustó de remojar sus labios de vino ; ya que este cuerpo humano no está exiliado de la purificación , así como el tuyo ; en mi espíritu hay un cambio , que tu no puedes percibir pero que yo siento tan intensamente y es que por un momento soy casi humano y casi ángel al mismo tiempo .  
\- pero entonces puedes comer, no es así?  
\- no! Desgraciadamente este cadáver que tengo como cuerpo es muy viejo y esas cosas ya no las toleraría mi viejo cadáver .  
\- vaya ! Entonces eres casi humano? - dije desconcertado .  
La luz se posó en el rostro angelical de este que tenía un gesto de paz tan hermoso y que miraba hacia el exterior del local .  
\- si ! Es eso , soy casi humano.  
Me quede embelesado viéndole y luego me puse a reflexionar sobre las cosas que acababa de saber . Dios recomenzaba está noche el amor del mundo , era como purgar al mundo y darle una nueva oportunidad , sin matar a nadie ! Nadie quedaba excluido de una nueva oportunidad , todos podían recomponer el camino !  
Salimos de ese restaurante y Sid tomó mi mano , aún estaba helada la suya pero por un momento creí escuchar una débil pulsación.  
Así nos dirigimos hasta Brompton Road al Harrods, ahí tomamos el te y comenzamos a hablar de cosas tan naturales como respirar , se me olvidó por unos momentos que estaba frente a un espectro , que me había violado , que tenía un plan contra mi y que era casi un demonio! Entonces me pareció que hablaba con un veinteañero , un amigo de mi misma edad , del trabajo o de la escuela , reíamos de las cosas que veíamos alrededor , del pomposo mesero que nos vio con cara de que no traíamos ni un duro para pagar , de las cosas sencillas que pasaban en la calle , del clima de Londres . Conversamos casi por tres horas o más ... Entonces pensé que me gustaría poder quedarme así con Sid por siempre ...  
Pero que idiotez acababa de pensar? Nooo! Este no era Sid ! Era un humano común ! Sid era un espectro horrible al cual detestaba y este muchacho de ojos violeta era un chico genial , sin duda ! Además de lindo. Queee? No ! No ! Era, el mismo Sid de siempre !  
-me encanta la nieve de diciembre sabes ? Me recuerda a mi amada Antártida - dijo este mojándose ligeramente los labios con su te y luego cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor ese momento.  
\- deseas regresar?  
\- no...- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.  
-por? No acabas de decir que la amabas?  
\- la amo ! Era tan fría y callada pero llena de vida... Pero tu no puedes vivir ahí, no es para para humanos !  
\- pues no tengo que ir yo o si?  
\- si! - dijo y luego abrió los ojos - eres mío!  
\- osh tenías que arruinarlo Sid !  
\- Steph , ojalá algún día pudieras ver la Antártida en esta tarde . Es como si un deseó invernal fuera escuchado por dios mismo y este acariciará con su gentil mano esa parte de la tierra , las estrellas revelan el universo y entonces no te sientes alejado de ellas sino más bien te sientes una de estas , entonces las auroras australes comienzan su espectáculo diciéndote " bienvenido a un nuevo comienzo"  
Sus ojos violetas se iluminaban , su rostro mostraba de tan sólo recordarlo una paz y una añoranza por aquel sitio que creí por un momento escuchar su corazón agitado dentro de su pecho , Sid el espectro se estaba volviendo humano enfrente mío.  
Cuando salimos del te de Harrods y nos dirigíamos a mi casa , le tome de la mano ahora yo y este me miro.  
\- a donde vamos Steph?  
\- ven ! Debes seguirme !  
\- pero...  
\- confía en mi Sid .  
Este sólo asintió y por un momento; por un primer momento sentí que el que tenía el control era yo , yo guiaba a un temeroso Sid a alguna parte . Este se dejaba llevar por mi.  
Llegamos al destino el cual era Winter Wonderland en Hyde Park .  
Primero obtuve los tickets y nos encaminamos a la diversión , mire su rostro y se veía como un niño pequeño que visitaba está por primera vez , las luces , el ruido , los aromas , Sid estaba extasiado. Fuimos primero a magical ice kingdom , Sid se deslumbró con las esculturas , había un unicornio , una bellísima hada y palacios , había este año mas esculturas, pero la que más le llamo la atención al punto de dejarlo petrificado de la emoción fue aquella de un dragón de mar , la fidelidad con que había hecho a aquel ser mitológico y como se remontaba en las olas lo perdió en su cabeza , quién sabe que tantas cosas pensaba , pero no dude en sacarle una foto con mi teléfono y es que su expresión me pareció tan humana . Luego fuimos a patinar , caray que bien patinador era este , yo no lo hacia tan mal pero Sid parecía experto , este me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a aumentar la velocidad , esquivando a otras personas , entonces me coloco al frente y me rodeo por la cintura para conseguir levantarme del piso .  
\- que haces ?- pregunte nervioso .  
\- relájate Steph .  
La música cambió entonces y sonó una canción que yo conocía bien , hablaba sobre construir una casa . Este repitió de nuevo :  
-relájate! Confía en mi, por favor.  
Le mire y sus ojos violetas con ese tinte mortal no me pareció que mentían así que , lo hice , este me tenía sujeto y elevo la velocidad a la que patinaba , entonces muchos de los presentes se hicieron a un lado mientras Sid tomaba velocidad , entonces me pego contra el y susurro en mi oído .  
\- ahora entrelaza tus piernas a mi costado y sujétate de mi cuello .  
\- que? Estas loco?  
\- hazlo te vas a divertir!  
\- osh!- suspire y le obedecí .  
Mis dos piernas las entrelace a su costado derecho y pase mis manos por su cuello , este separo las piernas y las doblo ligeramente , comenzamos a girar y escuche una ovación de la gente ; me pareció gracioso , luego hicimos a la misma velocidad otra figura , este me tomó por su costado dobló sus rodillas y levantó mi peso en su hombro derecho , yo seguí al pie de la letra sus instrucciones y así continuamos haciendo suertes para aquellos desconocidos hasta que aquella hermosa música término y entonces Sid que giraba velozmente y me tenía por el pecho entre sus brazos me bajo lentamente y conforme las revoluciones a las que girábamos descendían , este me pegó aun mas contra el y me beso , yo estaba tan absorto en aquella atmósfera que me deje llevar , escuche a lo lejos unos ligeros aplausos pero yo estaba ya metido en los labios de Sid que me parecieron intensos . Cuando abrí los ojos aún había gente observándonos , me puse de mil colores y salí patinando más rápido de ahí , Sid me siguió en silencio .  
Una vez afuera reñimos :  
\- por que hiciste eso?- le reclamé.  
\- por que lo deseaba , y tu también-Respondió despreocupadamente.  
\- no! Yo no quería que me vieran! Estas loco ? Que si había gente conocida ahí?  
\- no la había, nadie te conoce Steph.  
\- como lo sabes ?- le interrogue furioso.  
\- por que nadie expreso en sus pensamientos conocerte , sólo se enternecieron por el acto.  
\- que ?  
\- además de que muchos creyeron que eras una mujer - dijo este encogiéndose de hombros .  
\- idiota !  
Le mire con rabia y este me dijo:  
\- vamos por algo de comer para tu mal genio y por algo de beber para los dos .  
Fuimos por unas salchichas alemanas yo pedí un chocolate y el remojo sus labios en un poco de vino caliente , luego fuimos por unos malvaviscos asados ya que la noche había tomado posesión de la cuidad y los preparativos de año nuevo estaba siendo designados, decidimos ir a una parte apartada a sentarnos tranquilamente .  
\- vaya ! Pfff que día eh?  
Este me tomó de la mano y sentí su toque frío .  
\- estas listo?  
\- ah?  
\- la fiesta de San Silvestre.  
\- ah ? Eso! Lo había olvidado!  
Este sonrió para mi de nuevo y no pude evitar sonrojarme .  
\- yo también lo había olvidado, pero la luz de tu celular prendió y me di cuenta de la hora Steph.  
\- ah? Mi celular ! Por dios !  
Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y mire los avisos de 84 llamadas perdidas y 46 mensajes de texto , 28 de voz y 153 mensajes multimedia , cheque de quién eran y como era lógico sólo había algunas pocas posibles personas que me llamasen así .  
25 llamadas de mi mama 26 llamadas de Layla , 22 llamadas de los gemelos y 11 de Elliot ... Y los mensajes se repartían entre ellos también .  
\- vámonos , aún hay que ir a Mousetrapp a la cita y luego tengo que llegar a casa de la tía Henrietta - dije con pesar y Sid me vio preocupado .  
\- si no deseas ir a Mousetrapp te llevare a casa - dijo en tono de benevolencia .  
\- no! Vamos ! Layla de cualquier forma nos mataría a los dos si no vamos !  
\- Layla ?  
\- bueno a mi Layla y a ti Ephy así que vamos .  
Este en un gesto natural beso mi mano que tenía asida y luego acaricio mis mejillas.  
\- gracias - dijo .  
\- y eso? - le mire irritado .  
\- es la mejor tarde de San Silvestre que he vivido . Gracias Steph .  
Infle los cachetes y apenado mire hacia el piso .  
\- pues de nada ! Ahora vámonos .  
Llegamos a mi casa enseguida me metí a la ducha en tanto el esperaba afuera , sabía de antemano que los espectros tenían por regla tener que ser invitados a entrar y yo no quería a Sid adentro de mi casa , el traje era un traje azul marino soberbio , y justo a medida, casi me infarto cuando salí de la ducha y le vi en el alféizar de la ventana .  
\- carajo! Casi me matas del susto !  
\- por?  
\- que acaso no tienen prohibido entrar si no se les invita a pasar ?  
\- por la puerta naturalmente pero esto no es una puerta Steph.  
\- acosador!  
\- me gusta tu cama ! - dijo acercándose a esta - me gusta su olor .  
\- no seas pervertido Sid !  
\- Steph ven aquí.  
Dijo mientras este tomaba lugar en mi cama .  
\- no gracias! - Conteste arbitrariamente - hay que llegar pronto y yo aún estoy en toalla . Me puse colonia y busque ropa interior cuando mire por el espejo, este se había quedado dormido , yo no sabía si los espectros podían dormir o no ? Que hacían por el día ? Si dormían de día eran vampiros no? Entonces me acerque con sigilo y pude ver su hermoso rostro , parecía casí humano o ángel? Me incline a intentar escuchar su respiración pero entonces sus brazos me apresaron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mostrando un violeta intenso .  
\- maldita sea Sid , suéltame!  
\- te tengo-Dijo con felicidad.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y dije :  
\- bien ganaste ! Ahora déjame por que me falta arreglarme y hay que llegar a Mousetrapp en una hora !  
\- una hora es mucho tiempo , quiero hacerte el amor aquí ! Donde duermes !  
\- no! Sid ! Déjame !  
Este se deshizo de mi toalla y comenzó a frotar mi trasero limpio.


	36. Sid vamos a casa, vamos!

Sus besos tomaron por asalto mi cuello , entonces me subió sobre el y un calor me tomó por completo, yo le eche los brazos al cuello este comenzó a besarme cuello, hombros y boca , unos besos tan profundos , que me encendió enseguida y entonces el aprovecho para comenzar su faena en mi trasero con su mano .  
No tardamos mucho en que estuviera yo listo y este dejo su mano en mi cadera y comenzó a embestirme una tras otra , tras otra , eso me daba un placer horroroso , picaba justo en mi próstata y disparaba esas sensaciones , me aferre a su cuello y Sid me estrecho más contra el entonces las embestidas comenzaron a volverse más y más violentas , tanto así que mi cama daba de tumbos contra el piso y la madera crujía por todas partes . Este placer había hecho que mi sexo que estaba excitado se corriera en el vientre de Sid pero a este no parecía importarle y continuo hasta que mi cansada persona se derrumbo sobre el dejándome como a un muñeco de trapo , la voluntad de moverme estaba en el suelo.  
\- exhausto?- dijo este mirándome.  
Yo sólo pude asentir levemente .  
\- entonces debes quedarte a descansar- dijo este e intento acomodarme en la cama .  
\- no, no , hay que ir a Mousetrapp y luego tengo que ir a la cena de mi tía .  
\- no , estas exhausto Steph , es mejor que te quedes a descansar .  
\- no puedo - proteste .  
\- por?  
\- Layla y mi madre quedaron en convivir esta noche en casa de mi tía .  
\- Layla? Por que Layla quedaría con tu mama ?  
\- por que mi mama cree que ella es mi novia.  
\- que? Como es eso? - dijo con ese rasgo característico de los humanos de verdadera sorpresa , yo me reí por eso , estaba exhausto y los ojos se me cerraban .  
\- que querías ! Fue lo único decente que se me ocurrió decir?  
\- pero tu eres mío ; por lo tanto tu mama es mi suegra y ella debería conocerme a mi! Yo debería estar en tu casa hoy- dijo apurado .  
\- no! No puedes , no soy gay- dije riendo - no puedo presentar a mi mama a un hombre , ella sabe que no lo soy ! - dije riendo mientras cerraba los ojos .  
-pues no estoy de acuerdo.  
\- bien Sid , no tienes que estarlo !  
\- vamos a meterte a bañar Steph, ya veremos que hago para remediar eso .  
Abro ligeramente los ojos y su rostro volvía a tener esa expresión ruda forzada , fue muy gracioso , era la primera vez que veía a Sidney así de disgustado , este me tomó en sus brazos me pareció que le acaricie la mejilla y le bese los labios ligeramente pero eso seguramente sería un sueño debido al cansancio y lo último que supe o sentí fue el toque del agua tibia de la bañera ; me quede dormido felizmente .

Desperté con una oscuridad severa y algo confundido ; ya no estaba en mi cama ni en mi habitación , estaba en alguna habitación más que oscura de algún lugar , y por la elegancia y el estilo típico Luis XV , seguro estaba en Mousetrapp . La puerta se escucho y dos llamitas titilaron , luego de eso dos sonrisas luminosas se dejaron ver .  
\- Steph! Vaya al fin despiertas ! Es casi media noche .  
Kuri se me lanzo encima de una manera empalagosa , recordé por un momento muy vago lo que había pasado entre nosotros y me sentí apenado pero este no mostró gesto alguno , me seguía tratando de la misma forma y agradecí interiormente ese gesto tan noble .  
Entonces este me susurro al oído :  
\- espero me de algún mérito ! - luego me guiñó el ojo .  
\- hermano ! Vamos ! Pronto será media noche - dijo la sensible voz de Yuri .  
\- media noche?!- dije saltando de la cama y mirando que estaba vestido con el elegante traje que Sid me había mandado confeccionar- pero que hora es?!  
\- tranquilo Steph ! - dijo Yuri intentando calmarme .  
\- once y media casi - dijo Kuri sin ninguna emoción.  
\- donde está Sid ?!  
\- todos están ya en el salón de la fiesta .  
\- vamos ! - dijo Yuri y me ofreció su mano .  
Yo la tome y Kuri de aferro a mi otro brazo , tomó este último su antorcha y nos dirigimos a través de Mousetrapp y sus jardines hacia el invernadero que yo ya conocía y hacia la puertecita que llevaba a través del túnel y finalmente desembocaba en el salón hermoso que había visto justo hacia un año , la primera vez que había conocido a los gemelos Steklov y había apenas divisado a los demás .  
Al entrar vi a todos ya reunidos y en ambiente , apenas mire el exquisito traje de los gemelos , era lana virgen lo que traían puesto en un traje de color gris plata y una corbata morada que combinaba a la perfección , en un costado del salón en un banco de terciopelo rojo estaba sentado como un pequeño muñeco Elliot con un precioso mao color rojo , y su cabello blanco y rizado suelto , parado a su lado estaba Kanon con un frac inglés tan hermoso como caro y le hacia resaltar más su masculinidad y su mirada severa . Del otro lado estaban Samael que lucía tan bien arreglado con un traje estilo años 20 de Brooks Brothers de chaqueta y chaleco cafés y pantalón negro con un toque preppy que le quedaba muy bien , su pupilo Theobald también lucía impecable un traje de tweed muy británico y tradicional, pero bien combinado de jerséis color café terroso de Ralph Lauren y las marcas las sabía por que los gemelos adivinaban mi pensamiento y me susurraban al oído estos detalles , era muy molesto ! A su lado estaba Ephy , que llevaba un elegante y ajustado traje negro con una hermosa camisa blanca y una más que elegante corbata de listón , dios Ephy lucía tan guapo , que cualquier mujer se hubiera enamorado de el , este al verme torció los ojos y me dio la espalda , Layla se lanzo a mi , ella lucía un bellísimo vestido de corte de 1800 el cual era su preferido , de escote cuadrado color lavanda con bordes de oro , y largos guantes hasta los codos , el vestido era ajustado hasta su pequeño busto y luego su caída era sencilla pero elegante . Se había colgado unas perlas carísimas al cuello y se había hecho un chongo que le coronaba con una pequeña tiara de diamantes con los bucles que le caían en cascada por los hombros . Una Venus de Boticcelli era ella .  
\- oh Steph que cosas piensas ! - dijo para luego agregar - pero has llegado muy tarde !  
\- lo ... Lo siento ! Es que ...  
\- se quedo profundamente dormido - dijo Sid tumbado desde el sillón.  
\- entonces debieron hacerlo muy rudamente , cielos que envidia - dijo Elliot - Kanon tenemos que hacerlo muy rudamente hasta que nos cansemos tanto como Steph!  
\- que? No! No!  
\- más o menos - dijo Sid - Steph es muy apasionado no sabría decir cuando lo es más, si cansado o con toda su vitalidad, muy, muy apasionado.  
\- cállate ! Idiota !- le grite a Sid.  
\- vaya nosotros también queremos hacerlo rudamente con Steph ,no es así Yuri?  
\- si claro que si Kuri ! Sería muy rudo!  
\- no eso no se puede !- dijo Elliot enfadado y corriendo hacia mi - Steph eso es trampa , si es por parejas entonces yo y Kanon te lo haremos muy duro y Kanon es bastante intimidante si saben a lo que me refiero !- dijo alzando las cejas.  
\- ah si pues nosotros se lo haremos en una sincronía perfecta - dijo Kuri  
\- si además de bastante rudo! - a completo Yuri .  
\- pues Kanon y yo lo vamos a dejar medio muerto cuando acabemos !  
Estos comenzaron a gritarse y Layla observaba con una simpatía y gustó que incluso parecía deleitada con todo lo que decían que me harían .  
\- basta !- decía yo intentando calmarlos .  
\- nosotros le destrozaremos el... - decía Yuri cuando Sid alzó tanto la voz que mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho .  
\- basta ! Cállense! Nadie le hará nada a Steph por que el es mío ! Mío y de nadie más ! Así que el único que le desgarrará el...  
\- cállate ! Idiota! - dije yo gritándole y este me miro y se volvió a callar , desinteresándose convenientemente de la conversación .  
Layla me condujo hacia uno de los sillones para intentar conversar conmigo .  
\- Steph , desde el día del hospital quería saber que te había pasado? Steph dime ...  
\- no es nada Layla , es que ...  
\- Layla no es justo !- a tiempo interrumpió Elliot que se sentó entre nosotros - yo también quiero estar con Steph , hace mucho no le veía .  
\- nosotros también - dijo Yuri y Kuri al mismo tiempo .  
Estos se incorporaron a la conversación y me platicaron de donde habían estado y que habían hecho , Yuri fue a Australia a cerrar negocios con un tipo que era muy rico y famoso; en cambio Elliot y Kanon habían ido a Venezuela a introducir un nuevo producto .  
Me perdí en la conversación y apenas note que Layla se retiraba al lado de Sid .  
\- osh que pesadez no se por que Ephy insiste en estas reuniones , sería bueno si al menos hubiera algo con que entretenerse pero - se quejaba Elliot .  
\- pero bueno... Cual es el caso de esta reunión? - dije yo.  
Los gemelos miraron su reloj y dijeron .  
\- esperar un milagro que nunca pasara .  
\- ah? - le mire sin entender y luego a Elliot .  
\- tienes razón Kanon ! Supongo que es un buen pretexto para divertirnos juntos - luego me miro y dijo- el propósito querido Steph es esperar la aparición de Yecum o de la santa sede , salvación o perdición , ser absueltos o continuar con nuestro destino . Ahora mismo a unos cuantos minutos de la media noche nos miramos más humanos cierto?  
Yo examine uno a uno a los ocho espectros que estaba ahí y era cierto lo que Elliot decía , se miraban con un toque más cálido , incluso el propio Ephy que en lugar de unos ojos feroces y refulgentes , mostraba una mirada de carácter tsundere. Todos se miraban más ... Humanizados .  
\- exacto ! - dijo Elliot leyendo mis pensamientos - pero es debido a que está tarde todas las cosas son purificadas , todos los seres de dios son renovados y nosotros como espectros no somos menos que los ángeles o los humanos , también fuimos creados por este, así que somos purificados de cierta manera.  
Mientras Elliot me explicaba lo que Sid ya me había dicho antes le dirigí una mirada a este que a tiempo la intercepto y me la devolvió , este escuchaba a Layla que se explicaba en una especie de frustración , yo quería intentar adivinar de que peleaban pero entonces uno de los gemelos me tomó por sorpresa .  
\- entendiste Steph? - me interrogo Kuri .  
\- si, supongo.  
\- Steph ?- dijo Elliot - Tu crees que algún día ocurra ? Que quizás... Hoy sea el día ?  
\- ah? - me habían cachado ! Yo no había puesto nada de atención así que confesé - lo siento Elliot no estaba prestando atención .  
\- Elliot decía - me dijo Yuri - que la fiesta de San Silvestre es sólo uno de esos mitos , ya que se cree que seremos purificados por dios , esto quiere decir que o seremos perdonados y convertidos en simples humanos o nuestros cadáveres se harán polvo y nuestro espíritu podrá volver al lado de dios , en si ese es el propósito de cada reunión pedir un perdón que en realidad quizás no llegara , algo poético no lo crees Steph?  
\- pero como saben que eso pasara ? Acaso a alguien le ha sucedido? - pregunte y desde el fondo de la habitación una voz enojada se alzó apenas termine la frase aquella , yo sabía a quien pertenecía está voz.  
\- y tu quién demonios eres para decir tanta estupidez? Sólo por que te has colado de nuevo no significa que puedes venir a decir tanta estupidez!  
Ephy salía a discutir mis preguntas , seguro estaba ofendido. Todos callaron , fue un silencio muy amargo .  
\- Ephy ... Yo  
\- tu no sabes nada Stephan , tu estas a salvo por tu condición de inferior pero en realidad que sabes ? Como intentas expresar una opinión con toda esa ignorancia pintada en tu cara ?  
\- bueno yo...  
\- te crees que eres uno de nosotros ? Sorpresa nadie de tu tipo podría serlo , eres ignorante , corriente y vulgar ! Vamos apenas si acabaste la prepa no?- dijo mofándose de mi , callé y baje la vista , no tenía una respuesta a ello.  
\- dime algo Steph que deseas obtener de nosotros ? Por que lógicamente alguien con tus enormes desventajas algo querrá no?  
Este estaba a punto de continuar cuando Sid se levantó y le miro .  
\- basta Ephy !  
\- Sid - dijo este abriendo los ojos exageradamente .  
\- dije basta! Steph está aquí por que es mi deseó y no dudare en retirarme si le haces pasar un mal rato .  
\- el es el que nos hace pasar un mal rato .  
\- por? - interrogo Sid forzando el gesto nuevamente .  
\- quién le pidió su opinión? Acaso se cree con el derecho de quitarnos nuestra esperanza ?  
\- cual esperanza Ephy ? Es un maldito mito que nadie ha comprobado . En serio crees que nos liberaran y nos dejarán caminar con cuerpos milenarios entre los humanos ? Disfrutar el sol ? O de verdad confías en que nos harán polvo de estrellas y luego dios redimirá nuestro espíritu demoniaco? Que los ángeles y los arcángeles orarán por nosotros ?  
\- basta Sid !- exigió Ephy - es culpa de este torpe !  
\- nada es culpa de ese torpe - dijo Sid - Steph sólo hizo una pregunta que todos nos hacemos ... Quizás nos hacemos más pero ... Como dijo Kanon está es quizás una oportunidad de reunirnos ...  
Todo se quedo en silencio y Kanon al fin se movió de su sitio , todos le miramos atentos , este avanzo hasta donde estaba Elliot y se quedo firme plantado a su lado .  
\- tienes razón Kanon - dijo Sid .  
Ephy me miro con rabia y sonaron las campanadas de media noche , todos esperaron expectantes sin moverse , yo fije la mirada uno a uno y como yo el único que quizá emitía un movimiento de pecho era Theobald que respiraba con la misma pesadez que yo . Las campanadas de media noche se iban extinguiendo cuando pude notar algo que me pareció un poco raro de mis espectrales amigos , en sus ojos , todos aquellos ojos parecían refulgir , parecían mostrarse feroces , depredadores naturales , asesinos . Esto paso con la última campanada.  
\- me voy - dijo Sid con un tono hostil- vámonos Steph!  
\- ah? Si !  
Respondí y le seguí , justo cuando estaba en la puerta Ephy dijo:  
\- por que ? Por que te tienes que ir tu , déjale que el se vaya Sid .  
Yo mire a Ephy y me invadió un miedo terrible , su mirada era aniquiladora , me pareció no humano , ya no tenía el encanto de hace un rato . Sentí el contacto de la mano congelada de Sid en mi muñeca .  
\- camina Steph .  
Obedecí y Layla nos siguió . Atrás de nosotros se escucho una protesta general y a Ephy que grito a Sid .  
\- por que el? Por que Sid ? Ese mocoso ni siquiera es especial !  
Salimos aprisa de aquel salón y del invernadero , una vez afuera Sid se paró en seco , luego giro en 180 grados .  
\- Ephy , regrésate inmediatamente ... Steph tiene una cena con su familia .  
\- entonces dile al chofer que le lleve y tu quédate !  
\- no.  
\- por ? Por que no puedes dejarle ir ? Acaso es un bebe que no se sabe cuidar ?  
Sid le miro con rencor y Ephy con insolencia .  
\- Ephy este no es tu asunto .  
\- lo es ! Ese humano es perjudicial , este sabe ya demasiado de nosotros , el contrato ya llego verdad Sid?  
Contrato? Cual contrato? Pase mi mirada de uno a otro hasta que al fin Sid dijo:  
\- el contrato que Yecum pidió firmarás .  
\- ah?  
\- el día del equinoccio Steph , recuerdas? - dijo Layla tomándome por el hombro .  
\- si ! - dije , si lo recordaba , creo lo recordaba más de lo que deseara .  
\- si viniese Yecum que crees que pasaría ? Sid no vuelvas a desperdiciar tu tiempo de esa forma , ningún humano lo vale y menos este .  
\- cállate Ephy , no voy a discutir contigo . Regresa a la fiesta.  
\- Sid .  
El pelinegro dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar , se le miraba enojado pero lo intentaba disimular bien .  
\- el no es Glenn! Nunca lo va a ser !  
Dijo Ephy en voz alta , al escuchar este nombre Layla soltó un suspiro y Sid cerró lo ojos y se mordió el labio inferior dando a entender que le dolía .  
\- y aunque le encontrarás un reemplazo , no sería el mismo Glenn sino sólo eso ; un triste reemplazo ... No comentas el mismo error .  
Sid trago saliva y abrió los ojos , estaban encendidos ferozmente , Sid no podía contenerse más y le dijo a Layla con voz grave .  
\- lleva a Steph a su casa y cumple con tu promesa , después habláremos .  
\- si- dijo está y me tomó por la mano.  
\- espera - replique - Sid!  
\- ve a casa , te veré luego Steph.  
\- no! Ven , no le hagas caso .  
Este miro a Ephy con coraje y Ephy le miro de manera sorprendida , no se necesitaba ser un espectro o un demonio para saber que Ephy había provocado equivocadamente a Sid y que estos estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una lucha .  
\- vamos Steph , hay que irnos - dijo Layla .  
\- no!- le dije y luego me dirigí a Sid - Hey Sid ven , vámonos ! Acaso no querías entrar a mi casa y conocer a mi mama? Pues nada vamos!  
Este me miro detenidamente , esos ojos violetas habían cambiado de nuevo a feroces y los que había visto en la tarde de ayer eran ya pasado .  
\- Sid ! Vamos a casa , vamos!  
\- será para después Steph...  
Layla me jalo por el brazo y note por primera vez su extraordinaria fuerza , está me arrastraba como una mama a un niño de brazos . Me llevo a casa .


	37. Dibujando ilusiones

El camino a casa fue largo y silencioso , el coche avanzaba a través de la bruma espesa de Londres y para cuando llegamos a casa de la tía Hernrrietta la cena ya había pasado , mi mama dispuso que Layla y yo nos sentáramos a cenar en el comedor , Layla acepto gustosa aunque yo tuve que despachar su parte , en tanto los invitados coreaban canciones de año nuevo con uno de mis primos al piano. Mi mama no pudo resistirse y en cuanto " acabamos " de cenar jaló a Layla a la pequeña estancia junto con mis tías , sabía que sería interrogada pero ella parecía divertida con la escena , en tanto por su parte mis tíos y mis primos hicieron lo suyo , me interrogaron de la A a la Z por mi hermosísima novia , algunos me decían que incluso me creían gay! Pensé en Sid .  
La noche se adentraba y algunos familiares y amigos se retiraron , otros se lo tomaban con más calma pero apenas entrando la madrugada pude robar a Layla de uno de mis primos que la había retenido casi media hora hablándole sobre el ciclo sexual de los salmones .  
\- Perdón Layla , seguro te están acosando o aburriendo !  
\- No , para nada Steph tu familia es única y ha sido un placer venir en esta noche , ha sido como estar viva nuevamente - dijo con la mirada melancólica - Supongo que para mí esta noche si se hizo realidad el milagro .  
\- Ah?!  
\- No me hagas caso - dijo sonriendo y entonces tomo mis manos entre las suyas - pero dime Steph , que tal tu ?  
\- No se Layla , estoy preocupado ...  
\- Por Sid y Ephy?  
\- Si , no quiero que haya ningún problema entre ellos , eso además que Sid se enteró de que mi mama sabe que bueno ...- me avergonzaba repetir las mentiras que había dicho en mi casa .  
\- Que somos novios?-Repuso ella con picardía.  
\- Si!  
Agache la mirada y sentí el rubor en mis mejillas , uno de mis primos paso y me ofreció una copa de vino , la tome y Layla me escrutó con paciencia .  
\- tranquilo Steph, no importa que pase Sid no se molestaría por que hayas dicho eso !  
\- Tú crees? - pregunté con impaciencia - bueno además ... Supongo si es bastante tonto no?  
\- Que? - dijo ella sería .  
\- Bueno ... Pensar que tú y yo ... Tú eres tan hermosa , tan educada, tan rica y bueno yo ... Supongo ese cuento solo se lo creería mi madre no? Apuesto que nadie mas de mi familia lo creyó...  
\- Que cosas dices Steph ? - dijo ella tan seria y me tomó por el mentón , sus manos frías contrarrestaban el efecto del vino - no entiendo por qué dices esas cosas ?  
\- Bueno Layla es natural , yo ...  
\- Escucha algo Steph , si yo te guardo tu respeto no es por qué no te ame , naturalmente y como todos los demás , siento una atracción física enorme hacia ti - está alzo mi mentón y busco sus ojos en los míos - me encantaría poseerte , además de que por ser hija de Lilith me encantaría tenerte para mí solamente , desde que te conocí sentí eso, ya es natural para mi desearte .  
La mire y en sus ojos no cabía una mínima vacilación , Layla liberó mi mentón y entonces bajo la vista hacia dónde estaba mi copa , como era posible que yo le gustase a alguien como ella ? Digo yo era nada !  
\- Steph , no podría mentirte ni negarte que te he ambicionado desde que te vi en aquella cama de hospital inconsciente, estabas inconsciente, dormido, tan tranquilo, tu cuerpo estaba tan relajado, tu aroma inundaba la habitación...-Ella cerro los ojos, parecía revivir ese momento-Si, estabas ahí dibujando ilusiones con tu forma humana, me perdía en ti Steph, me fascinaste, así que tendría que aceptar mi culpa ,por qué no estoy exenta de desearte , y créeme que si yo tuviera la jerarquía de Sid , no dudaría en pelearle a el tu persona , no podría aceptar que estuviéramos lejos, pero no puedo y nadie de la asamblea lo hará , nadie desafiará a Sid , el tiene que liberarte , sabes?  
\- Ah? - Sid tenía que liberarme ? Ósea que yo podría estar con alguien más que no fuera Sid?  
\- si y no - dijo esta que había leído mi pensamiento - no quiero hablar en círculos y lo estoy haciendo cierto ?  
\- Layla , explícate !  
\- - Steph , como sabes entre nosotros hay reglas y entre esas reglas hay rangos , que se pueden tener conforme edad , pero no edad de cuando un espectro se encarna en un cuerpo humano , no ! Más bien es desde que el demonio libero esa partícula de su ser , eso además de que la pureza de descendencia que no es más que otra cosa que el nivel de pureza en la escénica de esa misma partícula , algo así como si pensaras en la concentración de la maldad ...En nuestra asamblea los rangos más altos los tienen Elliot por su edad de espíritu y su descendencia otorgándole un nivel de pureza de casi 89% y el más alto nivel de pureza y por lo mismo de rango es Sid , con un 98% de pureza y su edad de espíritu la cual nadie sabe , pero se cree que desde que Sid nació ya tenía ese nivel de pureza , se cree que el casi nació demonio sabes? De Sid poco se sabe a ciencia cierta , aunque ha permanecido en la asamblea un buen tiempo .  
\- Que rango tienen los demás ? - pregunté pero Layla pareció meditar aún en la edad de Sid , seguro tampoco encontraba una respuesta .  
\- No Steph , quizás Sid sea tan viejo como el mar !  
Tan viejo como el mar ? Mire hacia la ventana y las luces de la calle era lo único que parecía vivo, nada más parecía notarse , estaba deseando por una pista de donde acabaría todo esto . Quería sentirme como mis primos y mis tíos , pero ellos no hablaban de la edad del mar o de los espectros , en cambio yo mismo me parecía una viñeta de ciencia ficción .  
\- después de estos , sigue mi hermano Samael por su descendencia directa de Belcebú y su nivel de pureza de un 79% , Ephy por su descendencia y su nivel de pureza de un 66 % y yo por mi espíritu ya que como sabes no soy más que una hija de Lilith , así que yo solo por mi longevidad tengo este rango que es el más alto al que puedo aspirar por no ser hija de un príncipe . Abajo de nosotros están los gemelos , con una nivel de pureza del 51% y al final está Kanon con un nivel de pureza de 23 % y bueno su descendencia es buena pero ...  
Layla miraba con tristeza pero se esforzó en sonreír y continuó .  
\- pero es por qué es joven!-Dijo finalmente.  
\- Pero entonces aún podría ser salvado no es cierto Layla?! Aún podría ...  
Esta rebusco mi mirada y me dijo con firmeza .  
\- Steph la oportunidad es mínima, sé que estoy llegando lejos al decirte esto pero cuanto más lo intentes más serás de Sid , nadie de la asamblea te tocaría sin su permiso , incluso el mismo Elliot que es de su rango desistió , nadie se atrevería a poseerte por lo mismo , Sídney tendría que liberarte , solo él puede , esa es la verdad .  
\- Pero...  
\- Steph , Dios mismo sabe que tú nos traes hechizados a todos , tus ojos negros , que de alguna forma me han enamorado , cuanto más duro lo intenten más permanecerán cerrados por Sid . Y sin embargo , si todos hemos decidido no tocarte y hacernos a un lado es por qué sabemos bien que el único que puede liberar los controles para que tu abras los ojos es Sid , es el , el que te tiene que dejar libre .  
\- Pero no se supone que su ley máxima es respetar el libre albedrío .  
\- Si , siempre para con ustedes , pero también nos debemos a nosotros y como Sid ya te ha poseído y te reclamo para el , nadie te tocaría , aunque ...- su mirada se tornó insatisfactoria - aunque este término este a costa de tu alma .  
\- Mi ...alma ...  
El reloj marcaba las cuatro y noté que ya muchos se había retirado , sentí que si salía podía encontrarme con Sídney , eso me causo escalofríos , no deseaba verle , estaba atado a él, pero acaso nadie podría oírme ? Nadie podría hacer que Sid me dejara en libertad ? Nadie podría romper mi corazón de nuevo! Sentía que de alguna manera este desastre se había volcado a ser mi vida , y que solo me parecía un banal intentó de darle valor a esta .  
\- Layla ?  
Ella me miró y noté que sus manos me parecían menos frías , me vino un recuerdo de cuando me dijo que seriamos como " hermanos" , supuse que había leído mi mente por qué sonrío y asintió levemente . Yo cerré mis manos con fuerza sobre las suyas y dije con firmeza:  
\- Layla , no puedo ganar quizás , estoy perdido , soy un inútil eso es seguro ! Pero nunca hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo si tú no estuvieras aquí !  
\- Steph!  
\- Quizás no pueda luchar contra Sid pero ...  
\- Oh no! Steph Sid no es malo ! No lo veas así .  
\- No se eso Layla , pero si sé lo que se hubiera perdido mi mente y mi corazón si tú no estuvieras aquí , y deseo agradecerte eso ! Y quiero que sepas que si tuviera opción con gusto te elegiría a ti!  
Esta asintió y me besó la mejilla ... Luego me dijo al oído .  
\- y yo sería muy feliz.  
Sin darme cuenta las seis de la mañana se dieron a escuchar por el reloj , Layla se despidió de los pocos invitados que quedaban aún despiertos y salió rumbo a su coche , yo me quedé mirándole desde el alféizar de la puerta de la casa de la tía Hernrrietta hasta que el coche desapareció en la aún negra madrugada londinense .  
Luego de eso subí a la recámara destinada para mí , la hubiese tenido que compartir con el buen primo Henry pero este había caído rendido en la mesa ante los efectos del vino y la verdad decidí aprovechar la oportunidad , así que cerré bien la pequeña recámara y comencé a desvestirme en silencio , el sol no tardaba en salir y me sería muy duro dormir con sol , aunque fuera un sol pobre como el de Londres.  
\- feliz año Steph.  
Me caí al suelo del susto que su voz me produjo , cuando me incorporé no pude ver nada , la habitación estaba a oscuras .  
\- Sid? E...eres tú ?  
Nadie respondió , entonces escuche el ruido que hacia mi corazón , era un latido apresurado y pesado .  
\- Lo siento ,no puedo pasar una noche sin verte.  
Comencé a temblar y entonces gatee hasta la ventana aún con los pantalones abajo , las luces de las farolas se extinguían . Entonces me di media vuelta y mi corazón se paró por unos instantes de la impresión de ver sentado en la cama su enorme figura , como un ángel de la muerte .  
\- no puedo aceptar que estés lejos de mi. Eres mío después de todo .  
\- Por favor - dije intentando calmar mi corazón -por favor no hagas eso de nuevo!  
\- Lo siento , olvidé que eras asustadizo , es solo que esta noche todo lo que necesito es a ti .  
Intente pararme pero caí de nalgas al piso , este se levanto y su silueta me causo pavor , Sid se concentró en venir de manera lenta hacia mi , como intentado no asustarme y me ofreció su mano . Suspiré y la tome , entonces me condujo hasta la cama .  
\- debes irte, si viene alguien y nos ve será malo!  
\- Nadie vendrá, además no puedo irme .  
\- Que? Por qué no?  
\- Por qué quiero poseerte !  
\- Que ? No! Estas loco Sid , esta casa es de mi tía .  
\- Steph no puedo dejarte ahora y tu tía no es una monja o si? .  
\- Esto no está bien Sid !  
Este me saco los pantalones de un movimiento y se tendió sobre mi .  
\- lo siento Steph esta noche sin ti ha sido un castigo.  
\- Vamos Sid , sé razonable ...nos escu...  
Pero este callo mi discurso con uno de sus besos apasionados , pasó su mano helada por mi sexo y comenzó a agitarlo una y otra y otra vez , no podía escapar , ni correr de el . Este pego su cadera a la mía y mi pierna se entrelazo en su cintura , literalmente arranco mi ropa interior de un zarpazo y entonces pudo obrar con más libertad , abrió mis piernas y comenzó a buscar mi entrada . Eso me excito y más cuando su mano subió mi camisa y su lengua se paseó por mis pezones poniéndolos duros , entonces eche la cabeza hacia tras del pacer , le rodee con mis brazos . No podía ganar este juego contra el placer .  
Este ya había lubricado mi entrada , entonces hecho mis piernas a sus hombros y me inserto su sexo , cerré los ojos y me aferré más a él , mi respiración era arrítmica , el besaba y acariciaba ; todo al mismo tiempo . Las estocadas eran deliciosas y entre más profundas eran más placenteras , me corrí varias veces , no podía parar de desear más y más cuando esté bajo mis piernas y me vi en la forzosa obligación de abrir los ojos .  
\- que sucede?  
\- El amanecer , me voy.  
\- Ah?  
Era cierto , incluso algunos rayos del sol ya estaban despuntando , mi corazón sintió como si se hubiera formado una piedra pequeña pero pesada dentro de él y entonces me quede como bobo viendo el amanecer .  
\- te veré esta noche.  
\- No es día laboral-Dije con una especie de mal humor.  
\- Iré a tu casa a verte .  
\- No! - exigí sin mirarle , seguí perdido en el Dorado de los rayos del sol , con las piernas y mi sexo desnudos.  
\- Stephan tengo asuntos importantes que hablar contigo.  
\- Qué pasó con Ephy? Es sobre eso?  
\- No , eso no es relevante .  
\- Que lo es entonces? Que es relevante para ti Sid?  
\- El contrato- dijo tajante y con esas dos palabras sencillas consiguió mi atención.  
\- El dichoso contrato!  
\- Yecum no esperará por siempre .  
\- No te daré mi alma , es mía ! Debes liberarme !  
\- No te voy a liberar , eres mío Steph , así que tendremos que buscar un término medio.  
\- No lo hay - le seguí con la mirada hasta que este se trepó en el alféizar de la ventana y me dedico una última mirada - Sid?  
Este me miró esperando lanzará mi pregunta pero yo no deseaba hablarle, no deseaba escuchar de mi boca aquellas palabras ,entonces decidí hacer un buen uso de su siempre fastidioso don de poder leer mi mente y dije : Me amas? Me amas Sid? Dime ... Puedes sentir amor por mi , como para que yo te entregue mi alma ?  
Este no contesto , se lanzo de la ventana en un silencio aterrador , su silencio era una cosa que yo temía y detestaba al mismo tiempo . Unos minutos después los rayos del sol de la mañana se posaron donde había estado el , estaba paralizado y húmedo . Necesitaba volver a dormir pero solo conseguía revolcarme en la cama , sus huellas se habían vuelto a aparecer por mi piel como un mapa , sus marcas de espectro , me pare al baño y me atranque ahí , me mire en el espejo , mis ojos negros , estaban velados por Sid , por su control , estaba perdido , me senté en la taza del baño y pensé que tal cual Sid , yo nunca volvería a ser el mismo ...  
\- sin ti Sid ... Todo esto sin ti !


	38. Y si muriera?

El espectro que Sid representaba, había soñado con el! Había soñado con una vida con él y una sin él...Podría? Debería pensar en ello? Siquiera contemplar la posibilidad?

Era más de medio día cuando mi mama me despertó y nos marchamos a casa aun con los estragos de la fiesta de año nuevo, yo de sueño y ella de vino, así que no fue complicado adivinar que el plan de los dos era llegar a casa y dormir todo el dia, y así lo hicimos.

No me di cuenta de hacia cuanto tiempo estaba el ahí, solo sé que casi para mi corazón ver su figura espectral y blanquecina casi transparente y esos ojos en la oscuridad, por dios! Eran algo terrorífico, un lila intenso, un lila feroz, avasallador.

-Jesús! Por...Por que demonios estas aquí?-Le dije aun asustado.

-Porque te dije que vendría a hablarte –Contesto pasivo Sid.

-Si pero... pudiste esperar a que me despertara para venir o mínimo llamar!

-Te llame, pero supuse que eras tan flojo que no contestarías, además me gustas mucho cuando duermes.

-Ah? Ah que viene esa tontería?-Dije tomando mi celular y mirando que me había llamado 56 veces! Maldito idiota! Mire la hora y ya era bastante tarde las nueve de la noche?

-Cuando duermes te ves contento, me gusta verte cuando duermes y además me gusta porque puedo escuchar tu respiración humana. Aunque sería bueno poder ver tus ojos negros Steph.

-Desde hace cuánto estas ahí? Quién demonios pensaría en dormir con los ojos abiertos?

-Llegue aquí a las ocho menos diez y tendrías que saber que los peces duermen con los ojos abiertos por que no poseen parpados.

-Es mentira!-Le espete enojado , me levante de la cama intentando desperezarme.

-No es mentira Steph , toma-Dijo Sid ofreciéndome una bolsa con comida-Supuse que tendrías hambre.

Maldición , acaso era adivino?

-No Steph, solo que eres mío y todo lo mío lo conozco a profundidad.

-No hurgues en mi mente te he dicho! –Le mire molesto y saque la comida , eran una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas con especias , genial!- Además ya te he dicho que no soy tu propiedad.

Le di una enorme mordida a mi hamburguesa y entonces sentí una dicha enorme , me moría de hambre , todo el día había dormido . Ese Sid a veces podía no ser tan tonto!

-De que quieres hablarme-Dije aun con la boca llena .

\- Quieres hablarlo aquí? No quieres salir a tomar algo o terminar tu bocado?

-No!-Conteste tajante-Después de comer , me voy a dormir otra vez!

-Steph , eres muy perezoso , no sé por qué no sedujiste a Kanon?

-Tú también con esa cantaleta?-Dije chupando un sobre de condimentos.

-Se quién te lo dijo ...Yecum te dijo eso no es cierto?

Yo afirme con la cabeza mientras ponía algo de dip en mis papas, y le mire , este no me perdía la pista , miraba con detenimiento cada uno de mis movimientos , me causo un escalofrió tremendo esos ojos y me concentre en mi comida de nuevo.

-Estas seguro que quieres hablar ahora? Aquí?

-Si señor ...Ahora y aquí! A ver pues que es ...

Este se incorporó y se acercó a mi lentamente , mi corazón se violentó en latidos apresurados y mi temperatura se disparó por algún motivo , el espectro se sentó frente a mí, yo estaba más que seguro que este notaba los cambios en mi cuerpo , Sid sonrió retorcidamente y coloco su mano en mi mejilla , temblé de miedo al sentir su tacto frio y este dijo.

-Tranquilo , es natural que tu cuerpo sienta miedo, después de todo no soy algo natural , es solo que ...

-Qué?-dije aun temblando.

Este me limpio algo de la mejilla y luego se inclinó para darme un beso que me pareció tierno.

-Tenías condimento –Su mirada me hipnotizaba y me mantenía atrapado .

Al fin se irguió y me dijo:

-Bien, vine porque es importante decirte que el contrato ya llego Steph , es importante que antes de que lo firmes me entregues tu alma , y después discutiremos los acuerdos de este ...

-Espera, espera!-Dije interrumpiéndole-Cual contrato? De que hablas?

-El contrato que te menciono Yecum, donde das tu alma a...

-No Sid! De eso si me acuerdo, pero no lo voy a hacer! –Dije enojado-Por qué piensas que lo haría?

-Porque si no lo haces te cazaran –Dijo el serio-Y te harán pagar.

-No pueden matarme.

-no, pero sabes que pueden hacerte cosas peores no?

-Sí, bueno eso de enloquecerme y blah blah , pero ...

-Stephan , no seas idiota , no solo a ti , tu familia , amigos , ellos irán por todo lo que sea preciado por ti! No seas tonto nosotros no somos mafiosos ni criminales , somos espectros y los de arriba y abajo son superiores , si tú no te entregas a mí , estas perdido!

-No me digas!-Dije con sarcasmo –Ósea o te doy mi alma o te doy mi alma, además no se supone que yo saque un beneficio?

-Eso mismo son los acuerdos. Tú me dices que deseas y yo te pido algo en sacrificio a mi compromiso de cumplirte tus caprichos.

-No quiero nada de ti Sid, gracias.

-Steph , piénsalo-Dijo Sid levantándose y caminando en círculos-Ya no hay forma de salir de esta , tú mismo ya sabias , tú hablaste con Yecum e incluso aceptaste.

-Eres un imbécil Sid , si yo hablé con Yecum es porque no tenía de otra, me amenazaron, fue contra mi libre albedrio...

-No digas eso nunca, cree no querrás que Yecum escuche eso!-Dijo Sid intentando contener un tono mas alto.

-Por?-Espete enojado.

-Porque una reta contra el libre albedrio seria destar una guerra nuevamente. Además sabes que estabas consciente, al tanto de todo y eso sería peor para ti , evita decir esas cosas por tu bien.

-Eres un imbécil-Dije y puse los ojos en blanco , era cierto yo estaba al tanto de todo y aun así había sido un idiota , como siempre; pero estaba enojado y eso no me lo podía quitar nada ni nadie - Eres un imbécil y mentiroso!

-mentiroso?

-cuando estuve en el hospital , tu dijiste que todo estaría bien! Mira entonces? Te parece bien que te quieras quedar con mi alma arrebatándomela por la mala?

-Steph, yo nunca ...-Medito un momento y continuo-Nunca dije una mentira , te estoy tratando de proteger y esperaría por siempre tu resolución , incluso si quisieras dármela en tu lecho de muerte , pero Yecum no esperará para tanto. Créeme que intenté pensar en todas las posibilidades...

-Y?-Dije dándole la última mordida a mi hamburguesa.

-No hay!

-Y si muriera?

Este me miro con violencia y dijo.

-No digas estupideces ¡ Nunca!

-No es una estupidez-Dije encogiéndome de hombros- Si muriera...

-Igual se quedarían con tu alma y de una manera más fácil-Dijo tomando su lugar frente a mí.

Una pregunta vino a mi mente , si muriera , el estaría junto a mí? Estaríamos juntos? Me olvidaría? Si yo muriera...

-No pienses estupideces! Si murieras no estaríamos juntos , tu alma es humana y yo no poseo una Stephan!

El escuchar eso de su boca esa parte dañada dentro de mi volvió a quebrarse mas en el interior, como podía querer mi alma si el ...Si el no...

-Pero, no podría olvidarte Steph, nunca, tu si podrías pero yo no, serias uno de mis fantasmas y para ser honesto no quisiera que fuera así!

-Uno de tus ...

-No importa-Dijo molesto como si intentara desvanecer el humo de algún recuerdo- no voy a permitir que mueras, siempre te estoy cuidando por ello, pero necesito que me entregues por tu voluntad tu alma .

-No!-Dije tajante , aunque aún pensaba en lo que me acababa de decir.

-Steph, Yecum vendrá por el contrato en la primavera , si no está firmado ...

-Qué? Pagare? Me sucederán cosas malas a mí y a los míos?

Este me sostuvo la mirada , que parecía entre decepcionada y suplicante .

-Te digo bien una cosa Sidney , en dado caso huiré lejos .

-Te encontrarán.

-Serás tu acaso el que me buscara?

-No!

-Entonces está bien.

-Quizás otro espectro, podría ser uno de la asamblea, no lo se.

Entonces como un balde de agua fría la verdad cayó sobre mí , era cierto! Todos ellos eran espectros y eran mis amigos porque yo estaba de cierto modo en buenos términos con Sid pero...Al final de todo, la última cosa que yo veía como cierta era Sid. Entonces era verdad , estaba atrapado, yo ...Tenía la sensación de que nunca había estado completamente solo, era incapaz y apenas recordaba mi maldita necesidad por los otros ; entonces todo se hizo tangible , había vivido todo este tiempo algo que no era real y nunca me había parado a cuestionarme a mí mismo. Acaso había enloquecido? Y si todo esto no fuera real? Y si fuera obra de mi mente enferma?

-Stephan no te pongas filosófico –Dijo el espectro y yo me encorve y mire al piso , era mi habitación , de eso estaba seguro-Por favor ¡ Claro que es tu habitación!

Comencé a pensar que era algo tan irreal todas esas sonrisas perfectas y demoniacas , que me pareció que comenzaban a atormentarme , las heridas que nunca me cicatrizaron , las cosas que jamás pude ver claramente y las que me cegaron en la luz , eran esos espectros , eran ellos! Esos espectros , eran ellos .

-Nunca me atraparan –dije quedamente apenas para mí- nunca ...

-Stephan no te pierdas –Entonces Sid me sujeto por los antebrazos y me sacudió devolviéndome a mi pensamiento – No seas tonto, no dejaré que nada te suceda pero debes confiar en mi!

-Sid-Dije con la voz quebrada y volviendo poco a poco en mí , entonces mis mejillas se humedecieron –Sid , no puedo! Oh, Sid la última cosa que veo eres tú , y tus sonrisas que son ...

-Stephan no caigas en esas tonterías, mírame-Dijo este con ligera desesperación.  
Sid me tomó por el rostro obligándome a mirarle , así que sin fuerzas me hundí en el lila de sus ojos, me dolió el pecho ...Si me caigo en él , pensé, no saldré nunca más.

-Sid no puedo –Dije ahogando los sollozos –No puedo!

-Genial! –Dijo este ya exasperado y se separó de mi lado –No me la pones fácil eh? De todos los humanos, me tenía que tocar el más miedoso! Bien! Prepárate, pasado mañana salimos de viaje.

Yo aún seguía atontado y lloriqueando pero este me miró con ya casi nada de paciencia y dijo:

-Avisa a tu mama que estarás fuera por dos semanas ó más.

-Per...pero...el trabajo!

-Soy tu maldito jefe.

-Pero...

Este se dirigió al alfeizar de mi ventana y dijo.

-Ha sido una noche agotadora para ti y para mi Steph , duerme .

-Sid...Espera!

Sid ya estaba trepado en la ventana y listo para saltar cuando le interrumpí, el me miro con rudeza . Intenté que mi tono de voz se escuchara melifluo pero en lugar de eso se escuchó algo chiqueado.

-A dónde iremos?

-A que confíes en mi-Respondió con ligera molestia.

-Pero...

-Steph , soy incapaz de amarte , pero si puedo salvarte, así que cálmate y duérmete! Quieres intentar?

Esto último lo dijo con un dejo de exasperación y antes de que le interrumpiera de nuevo se lanzó en plena oscuridad , corrí hacia la ventana pero no fui capaz de verle , este había desaparecido como siempre en esa oscuridad que era su cómplice. Ausculte la oscuridad un par de minutos y no tuve resultados . Cerré la ventana de un golpe y fui directo a mi cama , en el reloj daban las tres y media de la mañana, me metí en la cama y me hice un ovillo , contrato? Por mi alma? Estaba aterrado , no quería que nadie se pronunciara como mi dueño y menos un demonio, no quería que nadie de mis amigos o mi familia saliera lastimado por mi culpa , nunca dimensione la realidad, ni las consecuencias. Una de las tantas veces que quise morir , pero sabía que aun antes de resignarme a la muerte existía una alternativa que quizá no era menos peor que la muerte ... Confiar en Sidney!


	39. Nadie te desea como yo

El día señalado Sid mandó uno de los Rolls Royce negros a recogerme a mi casa , mi mama estaba un tanto enfadada ya que no podía creer que mi jefe me hiciera abandonar mi casa apenas pasados unos días del año nuevo pero yo sabía que Sid sería capaz de presentarse en mi casa y frente a mi madre , que siendo honestos ganas no le faltaban de hacer tal tontería si yo no accedía a hacer su voluntad y aunque lo que menos estaba deseando en ese momento era un viaje al lado de aquel espectro violador que además ambicionaba mi alma, no tenía otra opción. No quería que mi mama y Sid se toparán frente a frente, no quería ver a mi mama envuelta en algún problema , ni rodeada de esa maldad.  
Era aún temprano cuando la escuche entrar en mi habitación y decirme en voz queda:  
\- Steph , hijo ...un coche ha venido a buscarte!  
Aún adormilado asentí y volví a mis sueños sin darle importancia pero ella no pareció irse , se quedó en mi cama y suavemente me movió.  
-Steph , despierta , ya está aquí tu jefe!  
Dijo esto en mi oído , asentí aún con los ojos cerrados pero entonces esas dos palabras sonaron en mi cabeza ..." Tu jefe" , en mi mente se presentó la imagen de Sid , Sid plantado en la puerta de mi casa , Sid siendo invitado a pasar por mi madre ... "Los espectros deben de ser invitados a pasar , es una regla que nos rige "  
Carajo! No podía pasar, no era correcto dejar a Sid pasar no lo hagas ...  
\- No!- grite y tome aterrado el delgado antebrazo de mi mama levantándome de un salto.  
\- Pero tranquilo hijo!- dijo mi madre con una cara emblemática de susto - que sucede?  
\- No lo dejes pasar! No lo hagas por favor !- continúe yo mientras me aferraba hasta con las uñas a su antebrazo.  
\- Steph tranquilo , me lastimas! - dijo mama , en tanto yo comencé a buscar a Sid con la mirada e iba liberando el antebrazo enrojecido de mi madre.  
Mi mirada recorrió la habitación rápidamente una y otra vez, en una desesperación completa al tiempo que balbuceaba " Donde estas Sid ? Donde ?"  
\- Stephan, hijo, aún estás dormido ?- dijo la voz de mama intranquila por mi estado y me tomó por el hombro pegándome a él, envolviéndome con sus brazos para intentar " Despertarme "- ya Steph , tranquilo, despierta hijo!  
Ella frotaba mi espalda y acariciaba mis cabellos dulcemente intentando calmarme , pero mi mirada seguía acechadora por la habitación , solo después de que mi mirada había repasado por completo cada rincón de mi habitación sin poder obtener una pista de su presencia fue que pude tranquilizarme. Sid no parecía estar ahí , aunque ...  
\- Shhh! Cálmate. Hijo, despierta y cálmate , es solo un sueño.  
\- Mama...- dije despegándome ligeramente de su pecho y buscándole la mirada - donde está?  
\- Quien amor?- respondió ella con severa preocupación - quien? Tranquilo! Despierta!  
\- Mama estoy despierto ! Por dios! Donde está el?-Repuse con angustia.  
\- Quien Steph ? Estás bien? Te sientes bien?  
\- Donde está Sid?- le repliqué .  
\- Tienes fiebre hijo?- dijo y me colocó su mano en la frente - cual Sid? Hijo por dios reacciona , me estás asustando!  
Me sentí desesperado , el corazón se me estrujaba , mi madre parecía no entender la gravedad del asunto entonces recordé el personaje de Sid , obvio mi madre no le conocía por Sid , más bien por ...  
-Donde está Santinni ?  
\- el señor Santinni? Tu jefe?  
Yo asentí , al fin me entendía mama!  
\- si mama , donde está? No le habrás invitado a pasar? No verdad? Dímelo!  
\- Stephan tranquilo , Santinni no está aquí, no sé dónde está pero ...  
\- No está aquí?- dije en una mueca descompuesta - no está...  
\- No!  
\- Pero ... Tú dijiste!  
\- Primero que nada cálmate! Steph me asustas, hijo has perdido la cabeza!  
\- No! - dije y me levante de la cama intempestivamente , salí corriendo de mi habitación y recorrí todas las habitaciones de la casa buscando a Sid . Busqué en el baño de mama , en su habitación , en la de lavado , busque y busque. Baje frenético las escaleras de dos zancadas y examine la sala y la cocina , entonces vi afuera el vehículo negro, en tanto mi mama bajaba con cuidado las escaleras para ver qué hacía, salí a la entrada y un pingüino se bajó del coche y me saludo .  
\- Buen día joven Joggar.  
\- Donde está?- le interrogue .  
\- Donde está quien?  
\- El amo- dije en un tono hosco , sabía que pronto bajaría los vidrios de el carro y asomaría su pálido rostro .  
\- El amo?  
\- Si, Santinni! Está ahí adentro no ?  
El pingüino pareció desconcertado y dijo :  
\- joven Joggar , el señor me envió por usted para llevarlo al aeropuerto , pero él no está aquí.  
\- Ah?  
El pingüino abrió la puerta del coche y efectivamente estaba vacío! Vacío! Mire a mi alrededor , estaba afuera de mi casa , hacía un sol agradable , un día precioso de enero , era de mañana , y yo estaba buscando a Sid? De mañana? Me vi a mí mismo , estaba aún en pijama , mire al pingüino que parecía divertido con mi situación y voltee a ver a mi madre que estaba recargada en el alféizar de la puerta con una cara de preocupación.  
\- un segundo ! Aún no estoy listo.  
\- Si joven , no importa tómese su tiempo.  
Asentí y corrí a refugiarme a mi casa . Me tumbe en la mesa de la cocina y mi mama me dio un beso y me dijo.  
\- estás bien? Seguro que no te sientes mal?  
Negué con la cabeza , e intente reponerme rápidamente .  
\- no, solo..., fue una pesadilla  
\- Una pesadilla eh?  
Mama me puso un plato de cereal enfrente y leche , unas tostadas inglesas y fruta.  
\- no imagino que pesadilla te haya puesto así Stephan, además que de malo tiene que tu jefe venga?!  
\- Nada es solo ... Que el señor Santinni es un hombre muy quisquilloso!  
\- Y?  
\- Y pues ya sabes está acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas...- dije intentando terminar la conversación.  
\- Acaso te da vergüenza tu casa?- inquieto mi mama preparando un almuerzo.  
\- No, no es eso.  
\- Entonces?  
\- Pues , no es nada mama , siéntate a desayunar!  
\- Pues dirás lo que quieras pero por muy rico que sea ese señor Santinni y por muy quisquilloso que sea, nuestra casa es linda , y además somos personas honestas y eso es lo que cuenta!  
\- Si...supongo!- dije sin ánimos de seguir en la conversación  
\- Además , tú eres un buen empleado y eso es lo que siempre debe contar , no donde vives o como, y mas aun no le vas a cambiar tu alma al diablo por una casa bonita solo para agradarle a tu jefe verdad?  
Justo en ese momento estaba dando un sorbo a la leche del tazón y lo escupí todo!  
Mi mamá me miró como asombrada y dijo:  
\- que... Qué pasó?  
\- Nada mama? Este ... Me puedes hacer un par de huevos duros?  
\- Si amor, estás bien ? Seguro?  
\- Si, si !  
Tarde mas de dos horas en arreglarme y empacar mis cosas , al fin después de las dos salí con mi maleta lista y abrace a mi madre .  
\- cuídate mucho bebe!-dijo dándome un par de besos .  
\- Si, tú también , te traeré algo !  
\- Steph ! Márcame cuando llegues a donde sea que vayas!  
\- Si! Te amo!  
\- Yo igual te amo bebe!  
Enseguida me apeé al carro y el pingüino que ya había guardado mi equipaje , cerró la puerta de donde estaba yo y tomo su lugar. Yo estaba desconcertado , que plan tenía Sídney?  
\- joven Joggar ? - dijo el pingüino sacándome de mis pensamientos .  
\- Ah?  
\- El señor amo me dijo que no olvidase traer consigo sus identificaciones y pasaporte .  
Asentí , sabía de antemano que Sídney tramaba algo grande pero la instrucción del pingüino me lo confirmó , y si no regresaba a casa? Y si Sídney planeaba matarme y dejar mi cuerpo en algún lugar oculto del extranjero? Y si Sídney planeaba secuestrarme ? Este viaje comenzó a tornarse en algo escalofriante .  
Llegue pues al aeropuerto de Heathrow y abordé un jet , esta vez no estaba Theobald ni nadie esperándome , solo aborde un jet nada más !  
\- disculpe ?- dije a una sobrecargo .  
\- Si dígame señor?  
\- Ah mm... Bueno a donde nos dirigimos?  
\- El destino es clasificado señor !  
\- Clasificado?  
\- Si , el amo dio órdenes de no decir a nadie a donde nos dirigimos !  
\- Bien , gracias  
Tome mi lugar un tanto molesto y apenas despegamos me quede dormido , ese Sid , idiota misterioso ! En mi interior sentía pánico , era como entregarse a un secuestrador por propia voluntad , solo yo era tan idiota.  
Arribamos a un aeropuerto desconocido a las siete de la tarde , y entonces me di cuenta de donde estaba o bueno más o menos , sabía estaba en Grecia . Otra vez!  
Pase inmigración , la cual está vez fue extrañamente fácil , no tuve que hacer fila alguna , inmediatamente baje del avión me esperaba un agente inmigratorio y un traductor , que hicieron cosa de cinco minutos o menos y se retiraron .  
La aeromoza que había bajado conmigo me dijo que me acompañaría hasta el auto que me esperaba afuera , insistí en saber dónde estaba pero ella solo sonrió.  
Efectivamente afuera me esperaba un vehículo Mercedes color negro , aborde igual de ignorante pero al salir del aeropuerto pude saber que me hallaba en la cuidad de Heraklion en la isla de Creta. Que hacía yo en Creta? Al fin después de casi cincuenta minutos de recorrido en el cual me sentí hambriento y miserable por no saber qué hacía yo ahí, el conductor me abrió la puerta indicándome que habíamos llegado al destino, yo me baje del coche cansado y malhumorado y entonces vi el puerto! Un yate de dimensiones bastante grandes para considerarse una embarcación mediana , estaba esperándome . La tripulación me recibió como si yo fuera el amo , aunque para mi desgracia nadie hablaba más que griego y una de las camareras un poco de italiano , aún así intente preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos y nadie me supo decir nada o más bien no entendía ni un céntimo de lo que decían , rendido me puse a comer a mis anchas en mi camarote , que era cosa soberbia , ese Sid ! Maldito rico excéntrico bastardo. Pero yo tenía un temor , y ese era que estaba en una embarcación en el mar y Sid podía estar cerca , quizás más de lo que debía o yo deseaba , así que decidí no salir para nada de mi camarote hasta que llegáramos a donde quiera que fuéramos.  
Tardamos otras tres horas en llegar a lo que parecía una isla , y en cuanto tocamos tierra desee bajar de aquella nave , era hermosa pero el mar me aterraba , sentía que en cualquier momento Sid me iba salir detrás y me tragaría completo, eso además de que el mar de creta era muy oscuro.  
El mismo capitán del yate me llevó hasta el vehículo que al fin me esperaba , un Mercedes color blanco , no me pareció gran cosa hasta que los ventanales se bajaron y un hipopótamo de felpa salió de este .  
\- bienvenido a Gavdos ,Steph!  
\- Ah?  
La melena blanca de Elliot se asomó del lugar y este me sonrió, no podía negar que me sentí rebozante de felicidad cuando vi un rostro familiar para mí , era Elliot! Y estaba ahí ! Genial no estaría solo con Sídney!  
\- no cantes victoria aún Steph - dijo este sonriendo .  
\- Elliot que haces aquí?  
\- Bueno Sid me pidió de favor que te acompañará un par de días por aquí ya que sabe estarías perdido sin alguien que hablara griego , por qué tú no lo hablas o si?  
\- No! - dije con pesar.  
\- No importa Steph ! Yo y los gemelos decidimos venir a tomar unas vacaciones por esta hermosa isla ! Así que hasta que llegue Sid seremos tus anfitriones!  
\- Genial ! Pero... Aún no llega Sid?  
\- No! Ya sabes cómo es Sid , detesta el mar de Creta por ser cálido y además necesita acostumbrarse a este !  
\- Detesta el mar ...por ser...cálido?  
Eso me asombro, era algo que yo no esperaba de Sid , el detestaba lo cálido?  
Entre en el coche y este tomo rumbo hacia dónde nos quedaríamos , y no era un lugar para nada recatado , ni un hotel , era un suntuoso palacio estilo griego en Potamos Beach donde llegamos a la media noche . El jardín era una cosa inigualable , me pareció que el aire era aún más limpio ahí , me sentí por un momento feliz y cuando entre al palacio , por qué a mí eso me parecía ya que estaba acostumbrado a las casitas de mi bella Londres , que se sucedían unas a otras o a las mansiones de estos seres que igual parecían bóvedas cerradas , este lugar abierto de techos y jardines me pareció un palacio digno de ser relatado en la Ilíada. Dentro todo era blanco e iluminado , había enormes vasijas con flores y plantas que colgaban de los techos de mármol estilo griego , ónix, todo era tan hermoso y nuevo que me maree y casi caigo, si no es por qué unas manos enormes me sujetaron por los hombros . Voltee hacia arriba y vi los inconfundibles ojos negros de Kanon , que se miraba relajado y fresco. Este me alzo en sus brazos y caminó por un pasillo largo repleto de flores hasta un patio exterior , donde había un diván en el que me depósito. Yo no tenía idea de cómo tratar con Kanon , sabía que él era muy amable pero nada más así que asentí en señal de agradecimiento y este hizo lo mismo .  
\- Steph , al fin! - dijo la ya muy conocida voz de Kuri.  
Inmediatamente entraron los gemelos ataviados con un hermoso traje de lino azul , se veían realmente guapos !  
\- en serio? - dijo Kuri.  
\- En serio que ? - dije yo .  
\- En serio piensas que nos vemos guapos? Oye pero quien se ve más guapo , yo o Yuri?  
\- No hurgues en mi cabeza Kuri! Cuantas veces te lo he dicho?  
\- No lo sé - dijo este encogiéndose de hombros - no me importa !  
\- Hola Steph , bienvenido!- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa tímida.  
-Eh...Hola Yuri!-Contesté con pena porque él también se había enterado de lo que pensaba.  
-Ven, recuéstate, debes estar cansado del viaje. Necesitas descansar además Sid aún no ha llegado, así que esta noche podrás dormir en paz.  
-Ah? Es cierto...-Sid no había llegado, por un momento me sentí a salvo, ya que todo el viaje estuve preocupado por los planes de este.  
-Antes de que te duermas, dime algo Steph , ya cenaste?  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-No pero no te preocupes no tengo mucha hambre ¡La verdad venia un poco...  
-Nervioso? Asustado?-Dijo este robando las palabras de mis pensamientos – No te preocupes Steph , siempre que estés con nosotros estas a salvo!  
-No, no es eso Yuri...-Respondí apenado, este me miro y me acaricio la mejilla, luego chasqueo los dedos y apareció una persona con una fisionomía meramente griega solo que ligeramente más moreno, este iba ataviado de blanco, Yuri le dijo en lo que yo supuse griego algo y esta persona asintió, hizo una reverencia a ambos y se marchó.  
-Steph-Dijo Yuri tomando mis manos ente las suyas- No tengas miedo, aunque no lo parezca Sid te cuidara, no debes llenar tu cabeza de pensamientos de miedo, y aunque no lo creas, somos muy buenos espectros y nadie te hará nada!  
Asentí, de las palabras y el rostro de Yuri emanaba una serenidad contagiosa, Yuri era un verdadero bálsamo de paz interior, era honesto y educado, quizás él hubiese sido el espectro perfecto para mí...

-Oh, Steph , que cosas piensas- Dijo este con los ojos como platos y tomándose una mejilla.  
-No me digas...Lo grite con la mente cierto?-Dije con resignación.  
Este asintió y en su justo momento entro el hombre vestido de blanco con una charola de plata, dentro una taza de porcelana que parecía fina con leche y algunos biscochos, tras de él entraron Kanon y Elliot.  
-Toma bébela! No es bueno que no cenes nada-Dijo Yuri .  
-Oye Steph , duerme bien, ya que mañana jugaremos mucho ¡-Apunto el que lucia mas joven de todos.  
-Si-Dije mientras me bebía la leche y comía uno de esos maravillosos biscochos.  
-Pero que fastidio!- Dijo Kuri entrando – Por que Steph tiene que dormir? Yo que quería pasar tiempo con él, últimamente no le habíamos visto!  
-Ya pasaremos tiempo con el mañana hermano.  
-Oye Steph , se una manera en la que se te puede ir el cansancio que llevas dentro...-Dijo el más intrépido de los gemelos.  
-Ah sí cuál?  
-Kuri!-Dijo el mas tímido.  
-Hey Kuri, deja a Steph tranquilo!-Dijo Elliot  
-Quieres saber o no?  
-Aja!- Dije yo casi terminando con la leche. Kuri se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y se inclinó para decirme al oído.  
-Deja que te lama el culo y luego te la meta com-ple-ti-ta-Dijo susurrándome al oído, esto me hizo estremecer a tal punto que casi tiro la taza.

-Kuri! Pero que vulgar!-Dijo Elliot.  
Kuri se incorporó y le miro de una forma iracunda.  
-Ay sí , no me digas que no es lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle a Steph, de no ser por Kanon y por Sid , le hubieras hecho eso y más , tu más que nadie deseas hacerle las cosas más sucias a Steph!

Yo mire con sorpresa a Elliot , después de todo no estaba tan equivocado, Elliot había estado a punto de violarme.

-No, Steph no es lo que piensas!-Dijo el pequeño niño- Además yo soy el descendiente del príncipe Asmodeo es normal que yo sienta ese tipo de deseos por Steph con más fervor! Es normal que desee ponerle un cinturón de castidad, atarlo a una cama con correas de cuero, vendarle los ojos y echar cera liquida semi-hirviendo por su cuerpo para después poseerle, hasta que le sangre el...

El buen Kanon le tapó la boca al ya exaltado Elliot mientras todos lo mirábamos con incredulidad y yo suspire. Entonces Elliot pareció darse cuenta de a donde lo había llevado su exaltación y pareció ponerse nervioso, eso me pareció.

-Ajajajajaja no, no es cierto Steph , bueno que duermas bien.

Todos lo miramos con la misma incredulidad y este alzo lo brazos hacia Kanon, que lo alzó y se dirigió a paso lento a la salida.

-Ven acá, Elliot , que demonio tan cobarde eres, vamos a pelear y el que gane le destroza el culo a Steph!

-Qué? Maldición Kuri!-Le grité.

Muy tarde este ya estaba más allá del umbral de la puerta y nos quedamos de nuevo Yuri y yo a solas. Yuri chasqueo de nuevo los dedos y el sirviente se llevó la bandeja, quise agradecerle pero yo no sabía nada de griego así que asentí levemente.

-Descuida Steph , nuestro personal no necesita eso, para eso nosotros les pagamos sumas exorbitantes ¡

-Pero...

-Ahora –Dijo Yuri levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la parte este de esa enorme habitación y desapareciendo por una puerta.

-Amhhh...

Unos minutos después volvió por el mismo camino trayendo consigo una manta que me coloco encima, era una manta deliciosa, no era muy caliente ni muy fría, perfecta para un sitio como ese.

-Ahora-Reitero de nuevo el ojiazul-Descansa si?

-Sí, gracias Yuri!

\- De nada –Este me tomo la mano y la beso, eso me sorprendió demasiado, Yuri no era con un carácter tan osado como el de Kuri, pero cuando se lo proponía, él podía tomarme por sorpresa –Que bueno que lo notas Steph, a mí también me gusta sorprenderte... Por que me gustas mucho.

Este se levantó y se fue dejándome en la oscuridad , solo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Me tendí en aquel diván e inmediatamente caí dormido, estaba rendido.

Al día siguiente por la mañana me di cuenta que nadie de ellos estaban en la mansión, solo los empleados y una señora que se presentó ante mí, indicándome que ella la haría de traductora ente los empleados y yo, además me dijo que la orden era que yo no saliera de la mansión para nada, hasta que los señores llegaran por la tarde de sus compromisos de trabajo...Compromisos de trabajo eh? Bah!

Pasee por la mansión , comí , vi televisión en griego , me dormí ...Así hasta que a las seis de la tarde escuche el revoloteo de Elliot que gritaba mi nombre , los gemelos se aparecieron en lindos trajes de gasa color gris claro y Elliot llevaba un bellísimo traje de marinero , en cambio Kanon llevaba unos pantalones blancos tipo bermuda y una playera tipo polo color azul cielo , se miraba muy masculino.

-Steph , estas más repuesto? Juguemos!

Asentí, esa noche nos dedicamos a jugar a las escondidas y cosas del estilo de la edad que Elliot aparentaba. Kanon , Kuri y yo, en tanto Yuri nos observaba encantado, me divertí bastante, luego cenamos, más bien cene pero ellos como siempre me acompañaron y después vimos una película.

Me fui a dormir por eso de las cuatro de la mañana, los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes a excepción de que Kuri tuvo ganas de nadar, pero yo no era un buen nadador, ni siquiera en la alberca, así que me fui al lado de Elliot, el cual leía pasivamente un libro de poemas de Aleksandr Pushkin que los gemelos le habían prestado.

-Por qué no nadas con ellos Steph?

-Estoy cansado!- Respondí.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo frente a frente...-Dijo este sin apartar su mirada del libro-Creo solo tu madre podría creerte ese cuento.

Me reí nervioso y me quede al lado de Elliot y Kannon hasta que en algún punto caí dormido...

A la sexta tarde, llegaron ellos como siempre y mientras preparábamos el itinerario les contaba que pasaba unos días muy aburridos ahí, ya que no había mucho que hacer, a las ocho en punto sirvieron la cena para mí en el deck . La charla estaba muy animado cuando todos callaron tan de repente que mi propia voz me pareció muy escandalosa.

Presté atención entonces a que sucedía y note que todos ellos miraban al mar, un mar que se confundía con esa noche negra, unas olas gigantes se formaban y se estrellaban contra la isla pero en la parte que respectaba a la mansión ninguna nos había venido a chocar, el mar me aterraba y a pesar de que sabía que todos ahí me protegerían, aun así sentía un pavor tremendo por ese mar tan iracundo. Nadie movía un dedo siquiera, comencé a temblar, quería ser fuerte pero me fue imposible, ese mar estaba furioso.

Entonces visualice algo, alguien salía de este, yo sabía a quién pertenecía esa negra cabellera, el salía del mar como se sale uno de la puerta de su casa, con naturalidad, pero a mí me pareció una visión terrorífica, mi corazón se iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, sus ojos violetas miraron hacia donde estábamos y sus labios carmín se abrieron ligeramente. El comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Bien hubiera podido huir despavorido pero el mismo miedo hizo que las piernas no me respondieran, entonces Sid se plantó frente a mí, estaba completamente desnudo.

-Es imposible nadar con ropa Steph.

Mis ojos abiertos como platos al oír su voz, se me estrujo el corazón y solo pude asentir.

-Bienvenido Sid. Ordenare que te traigan algo de ropa –Dijo Yuri y se levantó rumbo hacia la mansión.

Yo seguía en shock por esa visión tan espantosa de un hombre saliendo del mar solo vestido con esa piel pálida, su rostro de ángel y esos ojos feroces.

-Tranquilo Steph, no era mi idea asustarte, es solo que no puedo ofrecer un mejor aspecto después de estar casi ocho días en el mar.

-O...Ocho...Días dijiste?-Dije asombrado.

Este asintió. Acaricio con su mano helada mi mejilla y me dijo.

-Ve a dormir. Mañana será un día difícil.

-Ah? Pero...

-He dicho que vayas a dormir Steph- Dijo en tono grave – Obedéceme...

Yo maquinalmente, aunque sin ganas de obedecerle, me levante y comencé a andar, pero su enorme y gélida mano me detuvo.

-Steph...

Le dirigí la mirada incapaz de decir algo, aun sentía miedo y más cuando me tocaba.

-Te voy a enseñar a confiar en mí porque nadie te desea como yo te deseo.

Que era lo que Sid planeaba? No lo sabía pero en mi mente no hallaba una posible salida a nada de esto.


	40. En el infierno hay ángeles tambien

Como era de suponerse por la mañana solo estaban los empleados y la chica que hacía de traductora , se llamaba Canace , que me dijo , significaba " niña del viento " , un nombre muy hermoso , ella me resultaba una chica agradable aunque era como la historia de siempre; no conocía mucho a los señores amos , tan solo de vista era la primera vez que los veía, blah, blah... Por la mañana platicamos un rato y luego de la comida me fui a dormir, sabía que Sid tenía planeado algo y no era dormir, así que decidí hacer una comida fuerte y luego tomar una larga siesta, que se prolongó hasta el anochecer.

Eran las ocho menos diez cuando me desperté, salí al deck de la playa y ahí estaban los gemelos, Kanon y el pequeño Elliot.

-Steph, ahora si has dormido mucho, mira hasta tienes hinchada la cara!- dijo Elliot señalándome, esto me puso de color rojo.

-Lo siento pero...

-Hey Steph!-Grito Kuri desde el negro mar-Ven nademos un poco antes de que llegue Sid!

-No, gracias , no estoy de humor para nadar...

Quería evitar a toda costa nadar , o meterme el mar , me aterraba la idea de que este pudiera tragarme , como Sid.

-Ven Steph , siéntate con nosotros. Esos Steklov!-Dijo Elliot con recelo-Son unos mañosos , solo quieren ver si el oleaje te arrebata el traje de baño...

-Qué?!

-Acaso crees que no hay segundas intenciones en ellos , bah!

-Segundas intenciones?

-Esos espectros de pacotilla , mira si es sucio ese truco!

-Y tú?-Dije a el pequeño de blanca cabellera- Tu acaso no tienes segundas intenciones Elliot!

-Ah?-Este se sorprendió y luego con una sonrisa muy coqueta me dijo-Claro que si Steph , contigo toda la asamblea de Londres las tiene , pero no usaría un truco tan vil.

-Ah?-Su honestidad me dejo helado, Elliot podía ser brutal en cuanto a su honestidad , suspire y entonces Kanon se paró de inmediato mirando hacia lo más oscuro del horizonte.

Elliot lo imito y entonces vimos una ola enorme que se tragaba a los gemelos , estos ni siquiera protestaron , solo vimos como desaparecieron en el agua obscura.

-Kuri, Yuri!-Grite aterrado , para luego mirar a mis amigos espectros que permanecían silenciosos y quietos .

Unos minutos muy largos de preocupación pasaron como si fueran siglos y entonces del mar vimos venir meciéndose una barca de madera pintada de blanco que parecía ya muy vieja , se mecía con el movimiento del mar pero parecía que se dirigía a nosotros , la seguimos con la vista ; entonces como si fuera un acto de magia emergió de nuevo su figura pálida y enorme , sus cabellos negros estaban completamente revueltos pero aun así se miraba angelical , definitivamente a Sid le sentaba bien estar frente al mar, este sujetaba una cuerda que era con la que dirigía el pequeño bote viejo . Una vez en la playa , este arrastro la embarcación hasta la arena y se dirigió hacia el deck , yo estaba en un trance raro de terror mental y estupidez , no sabía en qué proporción una respecto a la otra. Sid tomo una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura para ocultar su denudes , saludo a Kanon en una reverencia , un gesto cordial entre ellos y luego miro a Elliot.

-Donde dejaste a los Steklov , Sid?

-En una playa a unos kilómetros de aquí, regresaran en un par de horas.

-Por qué hiciste eso?-Dijo Elliot relajándose y tomando su lugar.

-Porque a veces me fastidian los planes ese par-Dijo Sid encogiéndose de hombros .

Elliot rió , su risa infantil resonó por el deck y entonces la tensión que había sufrido en mi interior cedió un poco. Sid me dirigió una mirada y me dijo:

-No piensas venir a saludarme Steph?

-Eh...Ah sí , hola Sid!-Dije yo desde mi lugar y dándole un trago a mi bebida, no deseaba acercarme.

-Esa no es la forma adecuada de saludarme no lo crees?

-Ah no?

-No.

-Entonces?-Dije yo nervioso.

Sid se paró enseguida , con pasos lentos se acercó a mí y se inclinó hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos , este me dio un beso apasionado que casi me deja fundido en calor . Luego de que casi pierdo el conocimiento en ese beso , este se incorporó y me dijo:

-Esa es la forma correcta.

Eso me avergonzó demasiado ya que cuando abrí los ojos la cara de Elliot estaba más que sorprendida y Kanon me miraba tan fijamente que creía que con su mirada podía ver mi interior, mi corazón que latía a su máxima velocidad.

-Eres un estúpido Sid!-Reclame furioso.

\- Por?-Dijo el pelinegro dándose vuelta para regresar a su sitio.

-Por qué me besas? Ya te dije que no soy gay!

-Te beso porque eres mío. Que más razón necesito.

-No soy tuyo, osh! Te detesto!

-Si bueno , ándate a la barca , que se nos hace tarde y tengo que traerte antes del amanecer-Dijo este .

-Qué?

-Que vayas a la barca , traes traje de baño cierto?

-Nooo!- Ya te escuche , pero como que quieres que me suba a esa cosa?!-Dije señalando con el índice la embarcación .

-Acaso quieres que te lleve cargando como princesa?

-No... Es solo que...

-Steph , no estás aquí para jugar con Elliot o los gemelos, viniste porque es tu trabajo, así que obedéceme!

-Pero...-Intente decir el primer pretexto que se me ocurrió-No traje nada de traje de baño , ni una bermuda , ni nada!

-Bien entonces iras en ropa interior o mejor aún desnudo.

-Queeeee? Noooo! Sid , por favor se razonable .

Este me dirigió una mirada de esas forzadas , cargadas de ira , supuse que era mi fin , pues no tenía opción , Sid me iba a matar en el mar, ese mar que me aterraba. Este se levantó y se quitó la toalla que le cubría , la tiro en la silla de playa y se dirigió a donde estaba yo .

-Steph , o vas por tu propio pie o te llevo cargando.

Yo mire a Elliot para pedirle ayuda pero era muy tarde , este y Kanon ya estaban rumbo a la entrada de la casa , nos daban la espalda mientras se alejaban felices .Quise gritar pero sabía que con Sid eso no funcionaria, pues nadie había alrededor que me pudiera ayudar.

-Qué bueno que lo tengas presente-Dijo el monstruo y entonces me tomo por el brazo y me hecho a sus hombros .

-Sid , por favor no! Por favor –Rogaba yo mientras profería de patadas y le tiraba del cabello, pero este sujeto con su poderoso brazo mis piernas y yo no tuve otra salida que comenzar a gritar.

-Auxilio!Auxilio por favor , ayúdenme.

-Cállate Steph , eres muy ruidoso.

Su comentario sarcástico no me importo , continúe gritando y pegándole con mis puños en su espalda de mármol, pero este no parecía ni enterarse , entonces tomo la embarcación y la arrastro de regreso al mar , una vez que esta estuvo a flote , me tiro adentro y se subió. Yo comencé a temblar de miedo cuando el pequeño y viejo bote comenzó a moverse rumbo a mar abierto . No tardaron mucho en asomar las lágrimas en mis ojos y comencé a llorar cuando mire como el mar picado se arrojaba contra las costas de la isla , furioso, violento. Era una masa temblorosa de lágrimas y mocos , me cubrí los ojos para no ver ese paisaje negro horroroso , pero le escuchaba y el mero ruido del oleaje me ponía aún más nervioso, en cambio Sid se miraba tan tranquilo su rostro estaba lleno de paz y el viento que le daba de frente, hacia que sus cabellos danzaran mágicamente. Sid no parecía en ese momento un demonio , más bien era un ángel. Este me miro y supe que había leído mis pensamientos , pero su mirada no me parecía enojada , más bien me pareció esa mirada de sufrimiento y compasión que le era natural a Sid.

-Steph, sé que tienes miedo pero ven aquí...-dijo este alargando su mano en mi dirección.

Yo por el miedo no me moví pero le mire con detenimiento .

-Ven acá-dijo este y me jaló hasta meterme en su pecho de mármol-Mira nada mas como te has puesto Steph – yo me pegue contra él , tenía demasiado miedo y en este caso él era la única cosa segura que conocía, este comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza y decirme- Te dije que haría que confiarías en mi Steph , y esta noche será la primera que te voy a demostrar que te voy a proteger.

Me pegue más a él y voltee hacia arriba para verle el rostro, estaba serio pero sereno , el mar , la brisa marina y la luz de la luna en definitiva le sentaban bien. Este volteo hacia abajo para verme y yo me sonroje de darme cuenta de la cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos , Sid me planto un beso en la frente y la embarcación se adentró más y más en el mar.

En un punto el cual no sabría mencionar con precisión la embarcación paro de avanzar y comenzó a mecerse con el oleaje , como un bote a la deriva. Sid se paró y yo aún demasiado asustado , solo pude mirarle , este se hecho al mar en un brinco que me pareció inhumanamente rápido.

-Sid! No me dejes aquí!-Grite , acaso este era su plan , ponerme a la deriva en un bote para que muriera? A gatas fui hasta la orilla del bote y me asome pero la luz de la luna no era tan brillante como para dejarme penetrar en la masa de agua-Sid!Siiiiiid! Vuelve , por favor , no me dejes!

Me cubrí los ojos y comencé a llorar con tanto sentimiento y luego mis sollozos se hicieron más y más sonoros hasta que este dijo:

-Vamos Steph , no te he dejado, por qué lloras? Te comportas como un niño pequeño.

-Idiota! Sidney idiota! Tengo miedo vámonos , que hacemos aquí?-Le dije enjugándome los ojos con los puños , este apenas tenía los hombros afuera del agua y parecía disfrutarlo.

-Te dije que aprenderías a confiar en mí no es cierto?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza , no podía parar de llorar , quería volver a tierra.

-Pues bien, yo te voy a enseñar a nadar Steph! De esa forma confiaras en mí. Yo soy el mar y no quiero que le temas al mar.

-A...nadar? Pero Sid yo sé nadar ...

-Corrección sabes flotar y solo en las albercas , en mar abierto eres incapaz de mantenerte a flote , así que esta semana te voy a enseñar a nadar.

-Mejor no Sid!

-Por?

-No... No es seguro , agradezco tu ayuda pero...

-No es opcional Steph , así que ve quitándote la ropa o si quieres nadar así...

-Sid , por favor!

Este me miro fríamente y dijo:

-Si no saltas en dos minutos del bote , lo volcare.

-Queee? Sid , no! Además yo nunca he nadado en mar abierto, es peligroso ...

-Quien dice?

-Los salvavidas...

-Humanos! Pero no es un humano quien te va a enseñar Steph .

-Si pero... Además , no tendría qué iniciar en un nivel más bajo?...No se lago así como una alberca , que se yo!

-Esta es la manera más efectiva , créeme una vez que sepas nadar en mar abierto lo demás te parecerá una bobería.

-Por favor Sid!

-Te queda un minuto Steph-Dijo este con la resolución en sus ojos .

Yo me puse a llorar y entonces sentí como el oleaje se picaba más y más , Sid hablaba en serio , no había tiempo para llorar , sentí que el bote se mecía más de lo normal y me pareció que el espectro tenía toda la clara intención de cumplir su palabra.

-Bien , pero deja que me quite la ropa Sid, dame unos minutos si?

-Cuantos más?-Dijo impaciente el espectro.

-Veinte más.

-Dos-Replico el insensato

-Diez más!

-Dos-Dijo con firmeza .

-Cinco mas ¡

-Dos minutos Steph.

Dicho esto , este se sumergió en el agua y yo aun temblando comencé a quitarme la ropa, no estaba seguro si viviría después de esa noche , pero no tenía opción había caído en su trampa. Me quite la ropa y me quede en ropa interior , entonces el, que salió del otro lado de la barca me miro , luego saco la cara del agua y me dijo:

-Se te va a mojar la ropa interior quítatela!

-No me digas?-Dije aun sollozando- Ósea que quieres que nade desnudo?

-Si-Dijo con cinismo.

-Pues no lo hare ¡ No señor ¡

-Entonces te la arrancare aquí abajo.

Voltee a verle furico y le grite.

-Que más quieres de mi Sid? Estoy aquí en medio de la nada , aterrado , a punto de exponer mi vida a un peligro mortal y aun así me fastidias?

-Steph quítatela y no seas melodramático, tu vida está bien, solo tienes miedo.

-Osh ¡ - Bufe furico y me quite los calzoncillos arrojándolos en un estúpido gesto iracundo al mar –Ahí tienes Sid , ya estas contento?

Este me miro con incredulidad, se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-supongo al rato tendré que ir a buscarles, en fin! Ahora ven Steph...

-Ah?-Le mire , este había levantado sus manos hacia donde estaba yo .

-Ven! No dejare que nada te pase, arrójate.

-Pero...

-Ven! Confía en mi ...

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme una vez más y me quede quieto, inmóvil, tanto que incluso sentía como mi respiración vacilaba , sus ojos violetas hablaban a mi mente pero en mi corazón solo había una pregunta. Por qué debería confiar en Sid?  
El oleaje parecía calmarse, parecía estar en sintonía con Sid, que me extendía los brazos para recibirme, me senté en la orilla de la barca y vi hacia donde estaba este, un mar negro le rodeaba, un mar imponente y seguramente traicionero pero no había escapatoria, no la había, mi corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que sabía que el mismo Sid podía oírlo y quizás más allá en el más recóndito escondite marino las criaturas que le habitaban. Mire el cielo, la luna estaba oculta tras unas nubes no muy espesas pero que si opacaban su luz, genial! Pensé, mar negro y sin luz de luna.

-Sid piénsalo!-Rogué-yo no sé nadar y tú no eres muy paciente.

-Eso es cierto Steph, pero yo te protegeré, no importa que. Ven.

Trague saliva, estaba denudo a punto de arrojarme al mar sin saber nadar bien, si no estaba loco no sé cómo se llamaría a ese estado. Conté para mis adentros...1...2...3. No lo hice, solo me quede temblando en la orilla de la barca, me abrace con mis brazos y solté un par de gemidos, entonces Sid con la mano derecha dio una palmadita en el agua muy leve, yo le mire y este sonrió.

Una ola enorme que se nos acercaba causo que la embarcación se bamboleara de tal forma que perdí el equilibrio y fui a dar directo al agua, sentí el leve impacto del agua, mi cuerpo se tensó demasiado y creí que me iba a hundir pero entonces el me tomo entre sus brazos con tal firmeza y me dijo:

-Ves? Te tengo.

Yo mire hacia donde venía esa ola enorme que estaba a menos de cinco metros de nosotros y le señale el punto de esta, que en menos de unos segundos nos arrastraría.

-No pasará Steph! Mira cómo se aleja.

Era increíble y cierto lo que él decía, la ola tomo un rumbo diferente de donde nosotros estábamos.

-Eres un maldito tramposo Sid! Tú la llamaste!-Dije pegándole en el pecho un golpe que al parecer me dolió más a mí.

-Que podía hacer, no dejabas de comportarte como un bebe.

-Te odio! Déjame!-Dije sin pensarlo.

-Está bien Steph!

Entonces Sid se separó de mí y supe que haber dicho eso era una tontería, estaba en pleno mar, sin siquiera un flotador, era un idiota! Comencé a hundirme como era lógico y en cuanto sentí esa sensación de que el agua me rebasaba me aferre a él.

-No Sid, no te vayas, por favor-Dije aferrándome hasta con las uñas.

-Está bien Steph, además no me iría, te dije que te protegería y que te enseñaría a nadar.

Su brazo fuerte se pasó alrededor de mi cintura y mientras me quitaba el cabello del rostro me dijo en un tono tan dulce.

-Ahora, debes relajarte y confiar en mi de acuerdo?

-Sid...Por qué quieres hacer esto?

-Porque es bueno que sepas nadar Steph. Y además porque...

-Por qué yo?

-Ah? A que te refieres-Dijo con tal ingenuidad.

-Sí, bueno es obvio que yo no soy un tipo excepcional, seguro mi alma no vale mucho y además aunque valiera yo no te puedo ayudar en nada de tus planes malvados... cualesquiera que sean estos. Entonces por qué yo? Porque yo si yo no soy tu tipo?

Sid me pego a él y fue bajando su mano lentamente hasta donde estaba mi sexo, me pareció que su mano se había fundido con el mar, como si esta pudiera hacer todo al mismo tiempo, me parecía que masajeaba por detrás, toqueteaba mi trasero y jugaba con mi sexo lo cual me hizo entrar en un calor absoluto.

-Escucha bien Steph lo que te voy a decir-Dijo pegándome tanto a él que sentí más calor del que podía soportar y entonces me sonroje por completo-no sé qué idea tengas de mí, pero yo soy real, y todo lo que quiero ahora es alguien real, a mí que me importa que seas alguien excepcional en otras cosas, mi tipo es tu tipo de humano y para mí eso es excepcional.

-Pero...Yo...-Estaba ya muy caliente para entonces y respiraba agitadamente- Para por favor!-Intente concentrarme para continuar pero estaba ya muy excitado aun así intente continuar-Yo...Yo voy a quedarme igual...

Sid comenzó a besarme el cuello y yo intente separarlo de mí, sabía que podía hundirme pero prefería hundirme en el océano que en el mismo Sid, que para el caso daba lo mismo.

-Sid...Espera...-Dije jadeante.

-No te alejes Steph-Dijo besando mi pecho y yo me derretía en el.

Entonces sentí como me venía y quise reprimirlo pero él me beso un pezón y me dijo...

-No te reprimas, hazlo.

Yo me corrí , una vez finalizado sentí la necesidad de tenerle adentro , este me monto en el con suma facilidad y comenzó a embestirme una tras otra , tras otra vez , yo sentía el agua en mi interior , sentía una tibieza , una paz , me aferre de su cuello y oculte mi rostro , el placer venía a oleadas intensas y yo no podía ver más que esos colores dentro de mis parpados.

-Sid!-Dije en un gemido , sabía que el monstro estaba llenándose el ego pero era tanto el placer que sentía , por todas partes de mi cuerpo que no podía contenerme ni controlarme , me corrí más veces sin poder refrenarlo ni un segundo , y estaba a punto de perder la consciencia cuando este me libero de su sexo. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para aferrarme ni a él ni a nada así que solo me deje llevar por esa paz inmediata, este me tendió boca arriba sobre el agua y contra todo pronóstico flotaba tranquilamente en la marea. Sid no se apartó de mi lado y repartía besos por mi cuerpo.

-Sid...

-Si?

-Me protegerás de todo?

-Así es.

-Incluso de ti?

Este me miro asombrado en tanto a mí los ojos se me cerraban.

-Steph...-Dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza.

-Lo sabía, de ti mismo no puedes protegerme verdad?

\- Te protegeré de mí mismo Steph y si es necesario de ti mismo también.

Me causo risa lo que decía, yo flotaba con el ritmo del oleaje que se sentía como si me mecieran, estaba rendido, desnudo y perdido... En alguna parte los demás aguardaban por nosotros, el mundo lo hacia pero a mi dejaba de importarme si me hundía en el mar.

-Steph-Dijo el, colocándose enfrente de mi cabeza y tomando esta con ambas manos.

-Ah?-Dije yo intentando abrir los ojos y vi que este se acercaba a mi rostro, que pretendía Sid?

-Ellos no te aman como yo te amo! Nadie te ama como yo! –Me pareció oír esta frase de sus labios aunque aún no estaba seguro si ya estaba soñando o seguía despierto, luego sus labios y me hundí en el. Mi corazón por ser un estúpido se sentía feliz...

Desperté en la habitación de aquel lugar, me pareció que había tenido un sueño irreal como una vez lo tuve, me levante y vi que traía una pijama puesta, revise mi ropa interior, que? Era diferente a la que según yo me había puesto ayer... Salí corriendo a buscar a Sid o a Elliot o a alguien pero solo halle a los empleados y a Canace que me dijo que como siempre los señores estaban trabajando. Eran las dos y media de la tarde...

Los gemelos, Elliot y Kanon llegaron a las seis de la tarde, los gemelos venían muy molestos por alguna razón y más Kuri que era el más explosivo.

-Hola Steph!-Dijo Kuri con una pesada mueca.

-Hola Steph, como estas? Te has divertido?-Dijo Yuri intentando disimular su mal humor.

-Hola Kuri, hola Yuri! Que sucede?

Kuri se tiró en un sofá y se cruzó de brazos en tanto Yuri pidió un servicio de té para todos.

-Hola Steph, hay que jugar a las marionetas!-Dijo Elliot que venía entrando como si nada – Mira nada más lo que compre ¡!

Kanon venia atrás de él, me saludo con la reverencia formal de siempre y yo se la correspondí. Elliot se acercó corriendo a mí y me enseño sus marionetas, eran muy monas pero extrañas, un pez que parecía un lenguado y una niña rubia.

-Vaya Elliot que lindas...Pero que podría hacer una niña con ese pez tan feo, acaso es pescadora?

-No! Son novios!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Rara combinación no?-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Ah sí?-Dijo Kuri- Te parece Steph?

-No le hagas caso Steph, es que Kuri se pone celoso de ti con facilidad-Dijo Yuri intentando esbozar una sonrisa que se veía más fingida que nada.

-Pero...

-Ay si Steph no le hagas caso-Repuso Elliot- La verdad yo también sentí celos pero me di tal desquite con mi amado Kanon que se me quitaron de inmediato!

Kanon volteo a ver a Elliot con una mirada de pocos amigos y el pequeño dijo...

-Pero que Kanon? No dije nada de cómo te amarre a la cama y casi te meto todo mi brazo completo el cual es muy pequeño si lo ves así-Dijo mirándose con detenimiento el brazo y tratando de medirlo al cálculo.

Todos nos quedamos pasmados por el exceso de información y Kanon se levantó del lugar y se fue.

-Kanon espera!-Dijo Elliot que salió tras de él.

-Esa...esa historia...-Dije yo con miedo.

-Seguro es cierta –Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

–A Elliot le fascina ser exhibicionista y cogerse a Kanon de maneras muy pervertidas –Dijo Kuri encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si además seguro lo que le hizo a Kanon anoche debió ser muy pervertido, viste como caminaba? Parecía que la cadera le estaba matando! Esas son cosas que solo un espectro podría soportar, ningún humano sobreviviría después de eso!-Dijo Yuri con tranquilidad, yo escuchaba aterrado.

-Osh, cállate hermano! Somos los únicos aquí que no podemos poseer a nadie!

-Y aunque lo poseamos siempre desearemos más...-Dijo Yuri en un tono más bajo, que apenas pude escuchar.

-Bueno, no es para tanto, arriba ese ánimo, eso de la soltería no es tan malo!-Dije yo intentando sacarlos de su tristeza.

-Ja!-Dijo Kuri furioso-Lo dice alguien que anoche llego desnudo y bien dormido en los brazos de Sidney!

-Qué? Queeeee?!-Dije yo en un grito poniéndome de mil colores.

-Si! El señor soltería llego anoche después de una noche de sexo en el mar salvaje, rendido y en los brazos de su amor Sid!-dijo Kuri con recelo.

-No es lo que crees!...Yo...Este...

-Y mira nada más que olas levantaron tú y Sid anoche Steph, enormes! Te veías tan lindo en los brazos de Sid suspirando y diciendo su nombre!-Dijo Yuri , con la mirada risueña y tomándose con ambas manos las mejillas.

-No! Eso no es cierto...este...

-Pues a mí no me gusta!-Grito Kuri furioso y entonces le mire asustado-No me gusta! Stephan yo te quiero para mí y usualmente no me importa que estés con Sid pues eres de él, pero no me gusta verte así en sus brazos! Detesto verte tranquilo después de que él te posee! No me gusta! No me gusta! Yo quiero poseerte, quiero que seas mío! Que seas mi premio! –Sus puños se crisparon y la ira contenida en el saldría de un momento a otro –Quiero ser yo el que te traiga dormido entre mis brazos de madrugada, quiero ser yo el que te vista y te arrope! Te codicio Steph, y sin embargo es Sid y te gusta que sea el! Cierto? Te gusta!-dijo mirándome furico , yo me quede en mi lugar temblando del miedo, Kuri se veía tan diferente, mi corazón decía alerta, algo va suceder, Kuri comenzó a avanzar a donde estaba yo –Te mirabas tan...Tan feliz, por qué? No me gusta no tener lo que deseo Steph, no me gusta, ya te deje ir una vez y ahora...

A unos pasos de mi estaba Kuri cuando su hermano se interpuso entre nosotros protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

-Kuri, basta, estas asustando a Steph!

-No te metas Yuri, no seas hipócrita, sabes que tú también lo codicias!

-Es cierto-Dijo Yuri –Pero nosotros somos descendientes del príncipe de la codicia Mammón y así como codicio a Stephan te codicio a ti! Y eso tampoco puede pasar!

Kuri y Yuri se miraron con odio el uno al otro y yo temblaba como hoja, no quería que estos comenzaran una batalla ahí mismo. Fueron unos instantes perturbadores hasta que una risa se escuchó ...Kuri se puso a reír alegremente.

-Jajajajajaja que cosas tan graciosas dices Yuri! Eres un desgraciado, como me haces reír en un momento tan serio¡!

Yuri sonrió y dijo:

-Si verdad? Verdad que soy bueno?...

Pero yo vi su mirada y sabía que Yuri decía la verdad, aun recordaba la confesión que él me había hecho, entonces distraje mi mente en otra cosa, ellos podían leer mi mente. Me quede observando aquella escena tan siniestra, habían pasado de la ira a la risa en un segundo?

-Somos espectros Steph que quieres de nosotros, aun así algún día seré yo el que te lleve dormido en brazos hasta tu cama!-Dijo Kuri mientras me guiñaba un ojo-Ven vamos a nadar! Antes de que llegue el buen Sid.

Este se adelantó a cambiarse y entonces Yuri y yo nos miramos...En su rostro se miraba el dolor de la confesión.

-No digas nada Steph, quieres?-Me dijo Yuri suplicante.

-Descuida.

-Pero tú también me gustas ¡-Dijo guiñándome de igual manera un ojo.

Los gemelos entraron de nuevo a nadar en el mar , aun a pesar de que los había revolcado ayer el mar a unos veinte kilómetros de la mansión y tuvieron que regresar andando, lo que para ellos no era gran cosa pero empapados por completo . Kanon estaba en una de las habitaciones descansando ya que según sabía yo Elliot lo había dejado molido. En cambio Elliot parecía con más energía y vitalidad que nunca.

-Oye Elliot tu porque no entras al agua?

-por qué soy un espectro con mucha sabiduría y odio provocar a Sid!-Dijo mientras representaba jugando con sus marionetas lo que según él había pasado entre Sid y yo anoche, ósea un acto sexual por demás pervertido.

-Por qué provocarías a Sid? Y por qué la marioneta que soy yo es una mujer?

-Pues sabes que Sid es el espectro del Leviatán , señor demonio de los mares no? Entonces sabes que el mar es su territorio , Sid puede tolerar que los humanos se metan a sus dominios , incluso puedo decir que lo disfruta , es orgásmico para él , pero una presencia tan fuerte como la de otro espectro es terrible , es una invasión directa a tu espíritu, y con lo poco paciente que es Sid , no esperes que hoy esos dos no acaben en Tasmania.

-Ah?-Mire a los gemelos , que jugaban con una pelota en el mar. Me pareció que el oleaje cambiaba, pero no dije nada ...Una invasión?

-entonces por qué no les dices que se salgan ya que eso hará que Sid se enoje?

-Porque ellos ya lo saben Steph , solo que los Steklov aman provocar a Sid!

-qué? Pero por qué?

-Porque su naturaleza avariciosa no respeta territorios, así son ellos , ellos siempre codiciaran todo y codiciaran con más fervor lo que no puedan tener ...-Este seguía representando su escena y eso me pareció de mal gusto.

-Oye y por qué yo soy una mujer?-Dije molesto.

-Por qué las otras marionetas estaban muy masculinas para ser Steph!-Dijo Elliot con una sonrisa .

-Osh!-Bufe molesto y me cruce de brazos cuando Elliot se paró y dejo sus muñecos en la mesa de café donde quedaban las sobras de la cena que yo había comido. Una ola enorme se levantaba hacia donde estaban los gemelos , estos se habían percatado y comenzaron a nadar rápidamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros , pero la ola fue más rápida y se los trago. Nos quedamos mirando al mar un poco más pero este se apaciguo enseguida, Elliot tomo sus muñecos de nuevo y volvió a jugar con ellos.

-Sid ya viene –Dijo sin perder la concentración de su trama.

-Que mal...-Dije yo en voz baja.

-Steph?

-Ah?-Entonces dirigí mi mirada a Elliot que me miraba seria y fijamente , había parado su juego por completo.

-Steph , Sid no es quien tú crees, es muy dulce a pesar de todo lo que creas que sabes de él.

-Elliot...yo.

Este puso su pequeña mano en mis labios y dijo:

-No debes negarle la oportunidad que se merece, confía en él y veras que las llamas del infierno también están rodeadas de ángeles. Confía en el Steph... Todo está en la entrada.

Elliot me tomo de las manos , sus manos pequeñas pálidas y duras. Su mirada esos ojos carmín, esas mejillas lechosas , era hermoso y letal, luego de esto tomo sus muñecos y se metió a la casa . En tanto del mar venia saliendo su enorme figura , sus ojos violetas y aquella vieja y pequeña embarcación de ayer , por un momento le mire tratando de analizar que tenía Sid de dulce? Por dios! Era un espectro malvado y sin sentimientos puros, el solo se servía a él y a nadie más. Este traía algo más en las manos , soltó la cuerda una vez que la barca se hayo fuera del mar , al llegar al deck tomo una toalla y envolvió su desnudez ,se acercó a mí y me ofreció un pedazo de tela mojada...Era mi ropa interior de ayer.

-Hola Steph-Dijo mientras se tendía a mi lado.

-Por qué me das esto?-Dije perturbado.

-Porque es tuyo.

-Pero...pero...

-Empaca una muda de ropa ,nos vamos-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-A dónde?

-Obedece-Dijo sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-Pero los demás ...

-Steph nos vamos solo tú y yo.

-Pero...

-Todos sabían que yo te llevaría hoy , así que haz lo que te indique.

-Todos...sabían?-Mire a mi alrededor , estaba solo, la casa parecía estar desierta , las luces que hace unos momentos estaban prendidas estaban ahora apagadas , no tenía opción. Entonces me acorde de lo que acababa de decirme Elliot...

"No debes negarle la oportunidad que se merece, confía en él y veras que las llamas del infierno también están rodeadas de ángeles. Confía en el Steph... Todo está en la entrada."

Fui a la entrada que conectaba el deck y la casa , un ventanal blanco y enorme , encontré ahí una pequeña maleta tipo neceser de color rosa pálido, vaya! Bonito color eh? La abrí y vi que tenía dos mudas de ropa interior ,un par de camisetas, unas bermudas , unos pantalones y sandalias, unos cuantos productos de baño , realmente eran botellas muy pequeñas como para unos días . Todo estaba bien acomodado , que incluso me sorprendió que cupiera tan bien en algo tan pequeño , la cerré de nuevo y sin más opción me planté enfrente de Sid.

-Estás listo?

-Tengo de otra?

Este sonrió , se levantó y dejo la toalla en la silla , tomo la maleta con una mano y con la otra tomo mi mano. No era gay! No pretendía serlo , ni probar, no podía amar a Sid , menos darle mi alma, pero cuando este me tomo la mano y caminamos hasta la barca , no sentí miedo como el día anterior , sentía una clase de expectación, con cada paso, con cada respiro que daba , era como si hiciera historia en el libro de las épocas del infierno.

Sid puso la maleta dentro de la barca y me indico que subiera .

-Aun está lejos del mar-Dije incrédulo.

Pero este me indico nuevamente que subiera , así que lo hice , seguro me arrastraría hasta la orilla junto con el bote , subí y le mire , este subió también .

-Y ahora?

El pelinegro me acaricio la cabeza y beso mi frente , luego de esto hecho una mirada al mar , era increíble! Una ola enorme se acercaba rápidamente y se aventó contra la mansión dejando inundado el deck y arrastrando la barca , una segunda ola hizo lo mismo y entonces nos encontramos flotando en el mar. Sid era asombroso , aunque tuve que aferrarme a el debido a que el bamboleo de la embarcación me dio miedo y temí caer de esta, para Sid que nada pasaba desapercibido me pego a él y me sujeto con fuerza. Yo no quería caerme así que tome mi equipaje y me aferre a su cintura, aunque eso no me impidió darme cuenta que con tan solo la mirada Sid guiaba al mar en su manera de comportarse.

La mansión fue quedando poco a poco en la lejanía y ya pronto se miraba como una lucecita a lo lejos.

-Sid? A...Adónde vamos?

-Esa mansión es vulgar Steph, vamos a mi casa.

-Tu ... Tú tienes una casa...aquí?

-Sí.

Este se paró de la barca y dijo:

-Así jamás llegaremos , no te vayas a parar Steph.

-Espera...Sid que haces?

-Tranquilo, obedéceme por favor.

Este salto del bote y se hundió en el mar , yo a gatas fui a ver dónde estaba , pero no pude ver más allá de la negrura del mar , parecía que Sid se había marchado.

-Sid?-Grite-Sid, no es gracioso!-Pero no obtuve respuesta –Siiiiid? Siiiiiid! Siiiiiid vuelve no me dejes aquí, vuelve ¡!

Volví a mi lugar y me aferre a mis cosas mientras decía:

-Sid , vuelve, vuelve , me lo prometiste! Prometiste que me cuidarías, vuelve no me dejes!

El viento comenzaba a golpear mi rostro y despeinaba mis cabellos, entonces abrí los ojos y note que la barca avanzaba más rápido de lo usual , voltee a ver a mi alrededor y gatee hasta la parte de enfrente del bote pero no vi nada , me aferre a esta misma y agache mi cabeza para llorar , Sid me había dejado a la deriva, unas lágrimas cayeron pero entonces me hicieron darme cuenta de la sombra que nadaba debajo y al frente de mí , era una sombra enorme , era la sombra de una persona , era ...Sid, Sid guiaba el bote nadando de una manera impresionante . Se movía como un pez, forcé la vista para asegurarme de que no fueran imaginaciones mías y en efecto era el! Me alegré muchísimo, no me había dejado! Me aferre a mi maleta y a el bote pero no me moví de ahí , una especie de violento éxtasis me invadió al verlo nadar de esa forma en el agua , más bien parecía que volaba , estaba en su elemento , eso era seguro. El viento era refrescante y delicioso , el bote surcaba el mar de una manera intrépida y veloz y pude por un momento sentirme con un pájaro, libre , sin ataduras, amado y mi corazón se sintió tranquilo y rebosante , esta vez el mar no me asustaba por el contrario me daba la impresión de que me llevaba a poder sentir así, amar así , sentirme vivo de esa manera!

A lo lejos comencé a divisar una isla que me pareció diminuta pero conforme nos acercábamos se hacía más y más grande y entonces desee que Sid diera media vuelta y volara en el agua hacia otra parte , quería seguir experimentando esta libertad, metí los dedos en el agua y juguetee un par de veces con ella , se sentía tan poderosa y húmeda que causó que mi sexo se despertara , como no quería tener ninguna provocación hacia Sid dejé de nuevo los dedos dentro del bote otra vez. Llegamos más pronto de lo que yo había deseado a esa isla que no era tan pequeña como yo había pensado . El bote se deslizo arrastrado por pequeñas olas hasta la playa , yo me quede adentro como los niños que no desean bajarse del juego pues tienen la esperanza de que haya una segunda ronda , pero entonces Sid apareció , se miraba relajado, se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar del bote. Tome su mano y entonces este beso la mía.

-Gracias por hacer eso!-Dijo.

-Hacer qué?

Este solo me miro con ese gesto dulce , me ayudo a bajar y camino hasta una pequeña casa de palmas , que no era más que una choza de playa. Yo mire al mar , estábamos lejos? No lo sabía pero , corrí hacia donde el espectro se había ido.


	41. Me rindo!

Entré en la choza y mire que no tenía más que una mesa vieja de madera que estaba más que hinchada por la humedad, un par de sillas hechas con palma y una hamaca. Qué?! Que pretendía llevándome a ese lugar?

-Sid?

Este me miro y asintió.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí! No hay baño ni ducha , ni ...

-Ni televisor?-Dijo en tono de burla – No los necesitas Steph, ahora pon tus cosas en algún sitio , te espero afuera y por favor no lleves ropa interior que si se cae al mar no volveré a recuperarla, es muy molesto.

-No necesito una tele idiota! –Grite –Pero si un baño!

Este ni siquiera me puso atención se salió como si nada, el muy infeliz, como si yo no hubiera hablado. Sid idiota! Deje mis cosas en una de las esquinas de esa choza , abrí el neceser y vi que no había más que las bermudas para nadar , estaba loco si creía que volvería a nadar desnudo, no señor, no le daría el gusto a ese monstro, así que me las puse sin nada debajo y salí a encontrarme con la bestia gruñona.

-que estas usando?

-Es mi traje de baño-Dije triunfante al ver su rostro de incredulidad.

-Eso son unas bermudas que quizás después necesites, dime que usaras después?

-Eso no es tu problema Sid! –Dije molesto- Eres un mañoso solo quieres que nade desnudo para violarme.

-Si es consensual no es violación Steph.

-Pero que cosas dices?-Le espete cruzándome de brazos

-Sabes que significa la palabra consensual?-Dijo con la misma mirada incrédula.

-Por supuesto que sí!-En realidad no tenía ni idea.

-Si eso me supuse-Dijo este con una sonrisa de suficiencia , seguro había leído mi mente.

-Carajo, deja de leer mi mente y vamos a hacer lo que venimos a hacer!-Dije enojado.

El mar estaba tranquilo y la arena era tan cálida, fina y dulce que se sentía muy bien en los pies, en el cielo miles de estrellas nos observaban, el universo era un fisgón.

Al principio sentí miedo de volver a meterme al mar pero en un acto extremadamente cursi Sid tomó mi mano y me llevó con el, porque por muy calmado que estuviera el mar siempre me había impuesto miedo, tan solo el sonido que hacía, llegue hasta donde el mar me había invadido más de la mitad del cuerpo y no quise seguir, pero Sid, sin hablar ni decirme nada me rodeo con un brazo la cintura y continuo, este fungía como mi soporte para flotar, llegamos a unos cuatrocientos metros aproximadamente de la playa , Sid se paró en seco y dijo:

-Para ser tu primera vez este sitio estará bien.

Yo asentí, me moría del miedo y no quería que Sid me soltase.

-Ahora debes tranquilizarte, no dejare que te hundas, ni que nada malo te pase está bien?

Asentí como robot pero ni yo creía eso, Sid me miro y entonces suspiro.

-Steph, debes creerlo, por eso mismo te estoy enseñando a nadar, para que confíes en mí.

-Yo confiaría en ti Sid, pero ...-Mire a mi alrededor y dije enterrándole las uñas-Es que no puedes enseñarme una actividad menos peligrosa? O acaso no puede ser en un sitio más seguro como una alberca o un balneario?

Este me miro sorprendido.

-En serio, piénsalo, deja el asunto de que me ahogue, aquí hay criaturas que pueden comernos! Vámonos Sid!

Una mueca se comenzó a formar en su rostro, creí al principio que era de ira y que me dejaría ahí hundirme en las profundidades del océano, pero su risa estallo y este me pego más contra el para reírse como un desquiciado, bueno en si su risa me pareció de lo más linda pero no entendía de que se estaba riendo.

-Oye Sid de que te ríes? Acaso ya enloqueciste?

-Jajajajajajajajajaajaja. Que cosas dices Stephan, pero que tonterias...

Este no podía parar de reír y yo me comencé a enojar , no era una broma, estábamos en peligro, aun así tuve que esperar a que este se calmara y cuando esto sucedió dijo:

-Ay Steph, acaso no te das cuenta de que estas acompañado con la única y verdadera amenaza del mar?

-Ah?

-Soy yo el único que podría comerte-Dijo inclinándose en mi oído-Y eso lo tengo reservado para después.

Este se incorporó y yo estaba de mil colores, no sabía que decir, porque sabía que eso que había dicho era cierto.

-Ahora vamos a comenzar. Lo primero que tienes que aprender es a flotar en el mar, no es lo mismo flotar en una alberca que no tiene vida a flotar en el mar, ya que si quieres conservarte en el mismo punto debes luchar contra la corriente , ahora bien, para flotar necesitas estar bien relajado.

Este se posiciono detrás de mí y me beso el cuello.

-Qué haces?!-Dije enojado y tenso.

-Intentando que te relajes Steph-Dijo dándome otro beso en el hombro.

-Eso no me relaja idiota! Me pone más tenso, ahora bien si quieres que esto funcione Sid, debes dejar tus mañanas de pervertido para otro momento porque yo siento que me hundo.

-Está bien, lo haremos como instructor y pupilo. Está bien para ti?

Asentí. Sid me enseño esa noche a flotar en el mar , la verdad había funcionado, desde ese momento el acoso ceso y parecíamos dos hombres comunes y corrientes, en si eso de flotar no fue tan complicado, había que patalear de vez en cuando para evitar que el mar me arrastrara pero no fue tan difícil y puedo admitir que Sid nunca me dejó, ni me abandonó. Él estaba siempre al pendiente de mí y no me perdía de vista ni un momento. Después de un par de horas pude al fin soltarle y flotar por mí mismo, me sentí tan contento; al fin lo había conseguido yo solo! Las estrellas refulgían desde lo alto y mi maestro no resulto tan malo como lo había pensado.

-Sid, estoy flotando! Mira , wooow lo he logrado!

El espectro asintió y me miro.

-Steph, crees que puedas flotar solo un rato?-Dijo Sid.

-Por?-Pregunte yo-Me vas a dejar aquí? Oye Sid, no pensaras abandonarme o sí?-Dije entre temeroso y con recelo.

-No, te dije que te protegería y no pienso abandonarte Steph, es solo que faltan dos horas para el amanecer y hay que ir a conseguirte comida.

-Ah? Ya casi amanece?

-Sí, dime algo sabes pescar?

Negué con la cabeza, mi papa había intentado enseñarme a nadar y a pescar, pero siempre le tuve miedo al agua y por eso nunca pudimos ir a pescar juntos , así que no sabía ni una ni otra...Bueno ahora sabía flotar en mar abierto, estaba contento de decirlo.

-si eso supuse, entonces? Puedes quedarte flotando?

-Pero...-La verdad no me sentía tan seguro sin que Sid estuviera ahí , ósea , ya sabía pero...

-Está bien entiendo-Dijo el pelinegro- Regresaremos nadando , yo te ayudare . Sube a mi espalda y sujétate firme de mis hombros, en cuanto avance pataleas tan fuerte como puedas.

Sid se colocó debajo y yo me aferre a sus hombros, no imagine que este fuera tan rápido, apenas salió disparado habíamos recorrido cien metros , yo estaba más que adherido a él y entre la adrenalina por la velocidad que llevábamos y el asombro, olvide patalear, solo le miraba sumergido, avanzando cual torpedo de submarino, me gustaría llegar a nadar así, nunca había sido bueno en nada y menos en los deportes pero me hubiera gustado ser buen nadador, quizás así hubiese sido alguien más interesante .

Al fin después de unos minutos llegamos a la playa , en cuanto mis pies tocaron la arena me sentí exhausto. Me deje caer , me dolían los brazos y las piernas.

-Steph?

Me rodé para ubicar a Sid, estaba muy cansado para levantarme, solo necesitaba unos minutos.

-Qué?-Dije de manera grosera.

-Lo hiciste bien.

-Ah? Emhhh pues gracias , tu no estuviste mal-Dije con vergüenza, acaso me estaba adulando?

-Ven te llevare a descansar.

-Ah¡-Yo sabía que eso quería decir, te llevare a descansar , te violare y luego podrás descansar-No gracias , puedo solo.

-En serio?-Dijo con incredulidad.

-si! Si! Ahora corre a pescar , me harías ese favor Sid?

Este me dirigió una mirada y yo para demostrar que no estaba tan cansado como me veía , me incorpore y logre sentarme, Sid se puso en cuclillas enfrente de mí y me observo con esas lilas destructoras. Su gesto se relajó un poco y me beso .

-Qué haces idiota?!-Dije yo intentando sin fuerzas, apartarle.

-Te beso-Repuso este serio.

-Eso ya lo sé! Pero quedamos en algo.

-Sí, pero ya no te estoy enseñando, ahora te quiero besar.

-Sid! Vete ya ¡!-Dije fúrico y me levante con mucho pesar y trabajo , camine enojado hasta la choza y voltee a ver que estaba planeando ahora.

Pero Sid ya no estaba en la playa , se había arrojado al mar y nadaba tremendamente rápido, tanto que ya llevaba un largo trecho alejándose. La verdad no la estaba pasando tan mal como creía, aunque si estaba más que exhausto, jamás en toda mi vida había hecho tanto ejercicio como ese día, con pesar me levante y me quite la bermuda que se había llenado de la fina y aperlada arena , me tire en la hamaca y en automático cerré los ojos. Para cuando me desperté , sentí un calor fulminante, estaba completamente desnudo en la hamaca , me tarde un rato en desperezarme , luego de conseguirlo salí y vi que había bastante pescado frito y una pequeña fogata bien cuidada. Había una olla dispuesta con algo que olía a sopa , lo probé y exactamente , era sopa de tomate , parecía ser sopa de lata pero como no vi una lata por ahí dude , los pescados aún estaban medio calientes , supuse que era porque estaban casi junto al fuego o por el calor. Había también algunas frutas y un jarrón enorme con agua , y era para consumo humano , que genial! Ahora seguro Sid se había ido a ocultar del sol pero en cuanto llegara le agradecería las atenciones, ese día fue un tanto solitario, decidí explorar un poco el terreno, no parecía una isla tan grande pero solo fui al lado norte y vi un poco de vegetación , algunas lagartijas e insectos , nada mágico ni misterioso, luego regrese a mi choza y tome una siesta, en si no hice mucho hasta el atardecer que Sid llego con el mar y trayendo consigo la noche.

Realmente al verle me puse muy contento, mi corazón latía de emoción, no sabía por qué, pero así era.

-Sid!-Dije corriendo hasta la playa, mientras este emergía del mar .

-Que pasa Steph? Estas bien?-Preguntó el con preocupación.

-Osh si ¡-Dije molesto ante su cara de asombro –Acaso no puedo ser amable?

-Sí, si puedes-Dijo regresando a su expresión normal seria.

-Oye gracias por la comida y por el agua.

-De nada, es normal que tenga que proveerte de eso.

-Si bueno...Pero de cualquier manera gracias, hubiera sido todo un problema el que yo hubiera tenido que pescar tanto!

-Por eso mismo lo hice, su tu hubieras tenido que pescar te mueres de hambre y yo dije que te protegería.

-Oye! Eso es grosero!-Dije por un momento enfadado y luego me recompuse-De cualquier manera gracias.

Este acaricio mi cabello y asintió, se tiró en la arena desnudo y puso sus manos en la nuca.

-Dame un minuto y nos iremos a nadar-Dijo Sid que parecía que descansaba.

-Estás cansado?-dije yo ingenuamente-Te has cansado de nadar?

Este me dedico una mirada de ternura y sonrió levemente .

-No puedo estar cansado Steph, no estoy vivo.

-Entonces?

-Supongo solo deseo verte un momento, quiero ver tu lindo rostro que es mío y tu cuerpo que deseo tanto. Es lo que durante todo el día deseo.

-Osh-Dije sintiendo como el rojo se me subía hasta la cabeza- Eres un idiota Sid! Porque nunca eres serio conmigo!

-Lo soy... Todo el tiempo.

Este movió su pierna de manera que logro hacer que cayera sobre el de un solo movimiento y me apreso por la cintura contra él , yo intente zafarme pero Sid era tremendamente fuerte.

-Soy serio contigo Steph, te deseo cada minuto del día, deseo tu amor, tu amor , tu alma es lo que me da vida, y si solo te entra esto con palabras dulces entonces eso es lo que solo serán , palabras dulces , solo para ti! Solo las palabras más dulces.

-No seas empalagoso Sid!-Dije yo intentando zafarme de este pero no conseguí nada , este tomo mi barbilla y me busco la mirada, yo me detuve cuando nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Steph, cada beso es una manera de estar cerca , cada caricia es una línea intermedia , cada roce entre nosotros es una frase de entrega .

-Cállate! Tú no me amas, no digas mentiras Sid!-Le espete molesto a ese espectro mentiroso.

-Por qué no puedo...-Dijo este con sus lilas fijas en mis ojos negros- No tengo corazón para amarte Stephan pero te puedo decir algo a cambio...

-Cállate! Cállate Sid! Suéltame!

Nos miramos por unos momentos, yo no deseaba escuchar más tonterías ni mentiras y este acabo soltándome, de inmediato me incorpore y le mire hacia abajo con odio e ira. Quien se creía? Acaso creía que sería así de fácil? Sid seguro creía que yo era un imbécil, no? Que caería con tal engaño y palabras bonitas como Glenn...

Sid se paró despacio y me miró; yo me di cuenta de que había pensado de más, entonces este dió dos pasos hasta donde estaba yo y me tomo por el cuello , beso mi frente y me pego contra él.

-Steph no hay duda que fuiste hecho para mí. Dios te hizo para mí y yo no puedo negarme a los deseos de dios, me rindo!

-Ah?-Le mire y este no parecía que estuviera hablando conmigo, solo me acariciaba el cabello y las mejillas-Sid?

-Steph renuncio a quien he sido por ti...

Yo me puse de mil colores al escuchar esto, no podía creer lo que había dicho? Ósea, eso era una declaración? Que... Que intentaba Sid ? Acaso quería confundirme? Se burlaba de mí? Dios, lo había dicho en serio? Bueno si así fuera, que no estaba diciendo que así era, que podía yo decir? Ósea , yo no era gay pero tampoco es que tuviera una postura muy definida o una relación muy estrecha con las mujeres que no fueran mi madre o Layla. Dios!

-Vamos a nadar, Steph-Dijo Sid sacándome de mis pensamientos . Este me tomo de la mano y tuve que reaccionar aunque aún estaba algo sonrojado. Ese día la lección fue más dura, dos veces casi me voy a fondo pero no fue mucho , aunque si terminó más temprano y yo acabe más rendido.

Las siguientes lecciones fueron igual de duras y yo no progresaba mucho pero Sid era muy estricto y no me permitió rendirme, la verdad los días en aquel lugar pasaban rápidamente y ya casi era el día de la vuelta. Había aprendido a flotar ya bien en el mar , con marea o sin marea aunque con la primera había perdido ya el traje de baño o más bien la bermuda debido a que una ola me revolcó de tal manera que me dejo desnudo, rogué a Sid que lo buscara pero este simplemente se negó así que lo di por perdido .Nadaba aun con bastante deficiencia pero aun así Sid me regalo un elogio un par de noches antes de partir, cuando ya exhausto me tire en la playa a descansar.

-Bien hecho Steph, faltan un par de días para la vuelta y quiero que regresemos nadando.

-Queee? Estás loco?-Le espeté.

-No. Por?

-Cómo crees que voy a aguantar?

-Eres joven.

-Estás loco!

-Bueno aunque sea vas a nadar unos seiscientos metros.

-Oooooosh Sid!-Dije enojado.

-Basta de que seas flojo, debes hacer algo por ti-Respondió el espectro cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues siempre he sido así y así me gusta.

-No es que me desagrade pero debes comenzar a hacer cosas más interesantes que ver televisión.

-Ese no es tu asunto-Dije enojado y me levante dispuesto a irme , pero Sid me tomo del tobillo y caí derechito a la arena-Ouch! Dueleeee...

-Steph, estas bien?-Dijo este acercándose a mí.

-No gracias a ti-Dije aun adolorido.

Sid me tomo por las mejillas y me beso, quise apartarme pero su beso me hizo sentir mejor del golpe, suena ridículo no? Luego pego su frente de mármol a la mía y dijo:

-Si tan solo pudiera sentir tu calor...

-Que...Que cosas dices Sid? No digas tonterías!

Este se me fue encima y comenzó a besarme el pecho y el vientre , bajo hasta mi sexo e intente detenerle pero era ya muy tarde. Su boca estaba llena de mi sexo , intente enterrar las uñas en la arena pero se me escapaba de los dedos, Sid producía ese efecto en mí, ambos estábamos sujetos a esta historia que solo nosotros podíamos contar. Cerré los ojos y el placer que este me daba me llevo a aquel día de brujas , cuando le vi, cuando mire su piel pálida , sus labios carmín y sus ojos lilas, entonces me corrí y Sid me beso aun con algo de mi semen en su boca. Debía contar esta historia bien, debía ser preciso con Sid y conmigo, a donde llegaría si seguía así?

-Sid...-Dije con el susurro de mi voz excitada, pero este me alzo las piernas y comenzó a introducir su dedo en mi –Sid!-Volví a susurrar excitado pero era muy tarde este me introdujo su sexo y el placer se hizo presente en gotas de colores que cambiaban , Sid era detestable pero era el único que domaba los lugares feroces de mi interior y de mi placer, y los domaba tan bien que desistí de pensar con coherencia y me perdí en el placer que este me otorgaba , sus embestidas eran toscas y delicadas, todo mezclado, este besaba, mordía, lamia y chupaba mi piel por donde se le daba la gana y luego todo daba un giro para volver a ser colores.

Terminé rendido de tanto placer que dejo de importarme que después de la cogida que me había dado ese monstro, este me cubriera de besos y caricias, incluso pensé que se sentían bien y me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente nadie me prepararía para la desgracia que me ocurriría, el día paso igual, me levante ya con el sol sobre mi cabeza, comí bien, me relaje un rato en la playa e intente nadar un poco, solo donde no estaba tan hondo. Luego por la tarde exploré un rato la isla, nada nuevo, para cuando regrese a mi choza vi mis cosas regadas afuera de esta , todo el día había estado en ropa interior y camiseta debido al calor que hacía, pero como no deseaba tostarme más decidí que solo los antebrazos estarían al descubierto, así que aun con calor decidí usar unas calcetas largas, no quería quedar como un dulce bicolor. Para cuando vi mis cosas regadas me sentí furioso, aun tenia según yo unos pantalones limpios con los que regresaría y ahora estaban llenos de arena, que coraje!

Entre dispuesto a romperle la cara a Sid, si él hubiera hecho eso pero el sol aun no buscaba esconderse y yo suponía serían las tres o cuatro de la tarde por lo que Sid aún no se dejaría ver , así que me quede pensando si sería algún otro habitante o quizás alguien del gobierno . Definitivamente un espectro no podía ser, ninguno de ellos se asomaría con el sol. Intenté recoger lo que estaba adentro de la choza y meterlo al neceser cuando escuche unos ruidos afuera , me asome y vi a un joven muy lindo , era rubio , bastante alto y de ojos azules . Ataviado con un traje de manta de cielo color azul , una camisa blanca y un cinturón azul. Este me vio en cuanto salí y me sonrió.

-Así que ahí estas lindura!

-Quién eres?-Grite enojado- Que haces aquí?

-Busco un lindo pajarito que se me perdió-Dijo en tono burlón.

-Vete de aquí, este sitio es privado!-Dije yo furioso, pero sin intentar acercarme.

-Ven aquí pajarito! Ven!-Dijo este acercándoseme, algo no estaba bien , de entrada supe que ese tipo no era un espectro pues su piel se veía rosada por el sol pero no sentía que algo estuviera bien .

-Si no te largas te daré una paliza me oíste? Te doy tres para que te largues imbécil!-Dije al ver como pisaba mis cosas y la comida que Sid me había dejado.

Este se fue acercando más y más y entonces yo di dos pasos hacia atrás para meterme de nuevo en la choza , mi idea era tomar el neceser y golpearle hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero al tercer paso que quise dar otro tipo me sujetó por los brazos .

-Hola lindura! Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.-Dijo con una mirada malévola aquel castaño de ojos verdes .

Intenté zafarme propinándole un codazo al que me sujetaba pero apenas pude zafarme de una mano este me tomo por el hombro firmemente y me pegó un puñetazo en la cara que me mando de bruces al suelo, yo no era ningún cobarde e intente levantarme y regresársela pero el otro tipo ya estaba tras de mí y me propino un golpe tremendo en la cabeza que caí desmayado en menos de un segundo.

Sid?...Sid? Donde estás? Sid mi corazón late rápidamente en este sitio oscuro y todos esos colores y promesas se han marchado, Sid, puedes decirme cómo puedo ser tan fuerte como tú? Como ser valiente si tengo miedo a hundirme en ti.

Sid...


	42. Sid sálvame!

Para cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareado, demasiado, estaba amordazado por completo, tenía los ojos vendados y estaba atado de una manera muy molesta, tenía los brazos atados en la espalda en escuadra y esa misma cuerda la sentía ahogarme desde la garganta , pasaba por mis brazos y seguía hasta mi trasero en donde se incrustaba y me ligaba al punto de violarme de una manera que ardía , a través de mi sexo, lo ahogaba y sentía una presión fulminante, luego bajaba por mis muslos y hasta mis piernas que se mantenían dobladas por la misma cuerda. Yo no era estúpido, había visto suficiente porno en mi juventud como para saber que eso era un maldito nudo bondage! Comencé a revolcarme para intentar zafarme e incluso intente gritar pero solo conseguí incrustarme más aquella cuerda gruesa en el trasero y eso me dolió mucho.

-Vaya ya despertaste lindura!-Dijo uno de esos hombres, me pareció que fue aquel rubio, intente hablar pero la mordaza me lo impedía- Shhh no te esfuerces querido, de cualquier manera no interesa lo que digas. Hey Suri, ya despertó!

-Como dices Víctor? Esta despierto el pajarillo?

-Sí y parece algo inquieto.

En un instante sentí como un dedo se pasaba por mi trasero acariciando la línea divisoria de este e intentando introducirse en mi entrada, me sentí humillado y me revolqué ante este contacto desagradable. La cuerda se incrusto más en mí.

-Shhh tranquilo, debes estar quietecito y ser buen niño ya que si no está cuerda te partirá en dos .

Volví a sentir ese dedo en mi culo y de nuevo me revolqué pero esta vez sentí una presión sobre de mi, alguien recargaba todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo y esto paró el movimiento que realizaba para que el dedo pudiera completar su recorrido, una y otra y otra vez. Como si deseara encontrar algo en mi trasero.

-Mira si lo has excitado al pobrecillo! Yo quiero ver su linda cara , vamos Suri, además aún es temprano podemos divertirnos un poco con el no crees?

-Mhhhh... Está bien!

Entonces uno de ellos me quito la venda de los ojos y pude ver al rubio que me tomo por las mejillas y me dijo:

-Dios, pero que cara!-entonces me torció hacia donde estaba aquel castaño y le dijo-Mira nada más, si parece casi una mujer! No lo crees así?

Vi que el que me picoteaba el trasero era el castaño y me sentí más enfadado, comencé de nuevo a revolcarme aunque me hiciera daño y a intentar gritar pero estos solo se rieron de mis torpes intentos.

-Vamos calma! No te estas portando como un buen niño!-Dijo el castaño, entonces tomo la cuerda y la incrusto más en mi trasero, eso me dolió, sentí que se me partía, así que me tranquilice un poco.

Intente hablarles, pedirles que me quitaran la mordaza, pero ellos solo se reían de mí.

-Se me ocurre una idea genial Víctor, vamos a educar al pajarillo, que te parece?

-Es muy buena idea Suri, amaestrarlo para distraernos.

Me aterró la idea y comencé a intentar gritar que no, pero no servía de nada , el rubio me alzo y pude ver que traía otra ropa interior, no la que había usado, era una especie de calzón corto , muy corto que se metía en mi trasero dejando mis nalgas al descubierto el cual me rozaba por detrás demasiado, yo conservaba mi camiseta y mis calcetas que ellos habían subido hasta las rodillas para ayudarse con la cuerda , este me hecho en su hombro y comenzó a acariciar mis partes , mientras caminaba este se deleitaba tocándome.

-Su piel es muy suave Suri –Decía el rubio que pasaba sus manos por mi entrepierna.

-Ven tráelo acá, yo quiero tocarle también!

Este me deposito en el regazo del castaño y el igual que su compañero rubio metió sus manos en mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarme. El calor era insoportable, pero su tacto no me excitaba nada, ellos parecían frescos , entonces el castaño cesó de acariciar mi entrepierna y me volteo boca abajo, con mi trasero en su regazo, una gota de sudor escurrió por mi frente y rogué por que el atardecer llegara pronto , quería que el sol se ocultara ya mismo y Sid viniera a ayudarme...Sid.

Una palmada severa en el trasero me saco de mis pensamientos, ardía terriblemente, le siguió otra e intente ser fuerte pero a la tercera me revolqué del dolor, grite, mordí la mordaza. Este comenzó a darme una tunda en ambas nalgas mientras su compañero rubio se divertía montones con mi dolor.

-Tienes que ser un buen chico lindura!

Al principio no me importo que la cuerda y el calzón me partieran el trasero, podía soportar más ese dolor que el de las nalgadas que me estaban dando, sus manos tiesas me ardían pero conforme más me revolcaba y me rozaban la piel deje de moverme y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, demasiado dolor. Tenía el calzón y la cuerda incrustados en el trasero, las rodillas me dolían por permanecer tanto tiempo flexionadas y la espalada también por la gruesa cuerda, quería decirles que era suficiente, que haría lo que me pidieran si me dejaban libre pero el castaño me seguía apaleando , no parecía cansarse ni su compañero.

-Mira nada más lo has hecho llorar!-Dijo maravillado y riéndose.

-Se lo merece , al parecer no era tan rudo como creímos, solo es una cara bonita verdad?-Dijo el castaño mientras me tiraba del cabello para verme el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Bueno –dijo el rubio buscándome el rostro-Quieres que paremos lindura? Es suficiente para ti por hoy?

Asentí , débil y cansado.

-Bien pero debes ser un buen niño de acuerdo?

Asentí .

-Hay que preparar todo para cuando llegue el amo, Suri.-Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Es cierto ya viene la puesta de sol.

Estos me dejaron tendido en la arena , me ardía la piel de las nalgadas, la cuerda me rozaba casi al punto de quemar y peor aún tenía ganas de orinar , intente decirles que necesitaba ir al baño pero olímpicamente me ignoraron.

-Que tienes lindura?-Me decía el rubio cada que pasaba a mi lado-Estas emocionado por conocer al amo?

-Seguro que sí, mira se agita nervioso, es eso o quiere más tunda-Decía el castaño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Comencé a llorar más y más, no era como que planeara escapar , solo quería que me soltasen, me quedaría ahí mismo, no haría nada contra ellos pues me superaban en número pero mi vientre se hinchaba más y más.

Ellos llevaban cuerda y otras cosas de aquí para allá, cuando el castaño vio mi expresión compungida , se puso en cuclillas y me dijo

-No querrás ir al baño verdad pajarillo?

Yo asentí , ya no aguantaba un minuto más y tuve por un momento la esperanza de que al menos ya se había percatado de lo que necesitaba.

-Pues tendrás que hacerte ahí mismo amor, ya que no hay nadie que te lleve , estamos demasiado ocupados, pero lo harás bien!-Dijo esto tomándome de la barbilla-Tranquilo no diré nada!

Yo negué con la cabeza e intente suplicar pero este dijo:

-Solo relájate.

El castaño acaricio mis cabellos y se levantó , el rubio lo interrogo.

-Que sucede Suri?

-Nada Víctor, todo está bien, hay que apresurarse.

Apreté lo más que pude las piernas intentando soportar más ,intente gritar, pero no fue por mucho cuando no pude más y tuve que liberar mi vejiga; acabe mojándome las calcetas y hasta la playera, eso no era justo, ese maldito imbécil! Me deje caer derrotado en la arena , el sol parecía esconderse pero aún no estaba muy decidido, porque me habían hecho esto? Quienes eran ellos? Por qué Sid no venía?

-Pero que sucedió lindura? Como te pudo haber pasado un accidente así?-Dijo el rubio que examinaba mi entrepierna empapada , yo le mire furico y este dijo-Por qué no nos avisaste?

Intente hablar y decirle que si lo había hecho, este palpaba mis partes mojadas una y otra vez, pero el castaño dijo:

-Que gracioso! Es muy tierno no crees Víctor?

-Sí, lo es, pero el amo detestara verlo sucio, nos restara puntos.

-Bueno-Dijo el castaño-Eso es algo que no podíamos saber, no crees? Como si pudiéramos leer su mente .

Entonces confirme lo que había sospechado, ellos no eran espectros , eran humanos. Estos seguían de un lado a otro, en tanto yo deseaba que el maldito sol se ocultara de una buena vez, de un momento a otro en mi cabeza la esperanza se perdía con los rayos del sol, que apenas si se mostraba tímido , y que tal que Sid los había mandado? Pensé, al fin ellos esperaban a un tal "amo" no? Maldición, si Sid los mando nunca le perdonaría, nunca, ese maldito imbécil, seguro por eso me había llevado a esa isla tan apartada , seguro por eso deseaba que me quedase solo aquí, yo definitivamente era un completo idiota! Hundí la cara en la arena para ocultar mi frustración y mi llanto, Sid tenía que estar al frente de todo esto, después de todo él había destrozado a Glenn, que me hacía diferente a mí? Que me hacía especial a mi ante sus ojos? Nada! Maldición! Nada!

Sentí como me tomaban por la cintura y vi que el castaño me llevaba sobre sus hombros hasta donde estaba una palma que se miraba bastante fuerte y grande , estos habían colocado una especie de cuerda ahí , donde me ataron para quedar ahí colgando con el trasero mojado y expuesto.

-Es un buen sitio lindura, no te dará el sol directamente y podrás ver todo el espectáculo.

Yo ya no tenía esperanza alguna, seguro Sid había orquestado todo eso por su perversión, estos notaron que yo había dejado de pelear y el rubio me dijo.

-Pero que pasa lindura? Te has deprimido?

-Seguro es por haberse mojado, déjalo Víctor, hay que estar atentos el amo está por venir.

El castaño despeino con rudeza mi cabello en alguna forma de caricia y el rubio me tomo por la barbilla y dijo:

-Descuida el amo es bueno y no se fija en esas cosas.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse de una forma lenta y no sabia cuánto tiempo había pasado pero yo sabía que Sid aparecería pronto y cuando le viera mi corazón se quebraría. Yo había confiado en él y por un momento incluso me había tragado ese cuento de que él me quería pero ... Sid era incapaz de sentir algo no? No eso había dicho el buen Theobald? El buen Theobald al que Samael si amaba. Querida mama, quizás de esto no pueda reponerme...

Comenzaba a hundirme en mi cabeza cuando una ola enorme se estrelló contra un costado de la isla que estaba muy cercano y otra se levantó de una manera tan violenta que supe que Sid había llegado, busque a mis captores y el castaño que estaba más al alcance de mi vista estaba eufórico y feliz, mi corazón se partía.

El agua comenzó a inundar toda la isla, a mí ni me toco porque estaba colgado de aquel sitio, pero vi como arrastraba mis cosas, mis pantalones y la olla donde Sid había dejado todos los días la sopa. Por qué Sid? Por qué lo hiciste?

-Suri, Víctor, han cumplido su propósito?-Dijo una voz extraña , era algo varonil pero áspera.

Vi como el castaño se tiró de rodillas en la arena y agacho la cabeza.

-Mi amo sea bienvenido-Dijeron mis captores al unísono , intente moverme para ver de quien era esa voz que no pertenecía Sid, porque de eso estaba seguro yo conocía bien la voz de Sid, pero la cuerda y el calzón me rozaban en exceso así que permanecí tranquilo escuchando.

-Así que esta es la preciada joya de Sid eh?-Dijo aquella voz –Si, es el, sus pensamientos gritan vulgarmente en mi cabeza.

Mis captores no hablaron , seguían postrados mostrando respeto a ese ser que parecía ser un demonio. Sentí en mi trasero un tacto helado y mi piel se enchinó de inmediato , mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia, ese no era el tacto de Sid.

-Vaya, vaya, así que reconoces la mano de Sid eh?-Dijo esa voz en tono burlón , este acaricio una y otra vez mi trasero, metió su mano por entre mis muslos y toco mis partes húmedas , mi sexo, me manoseo por completo, eso me hizo sentir asco, pero no me moví para nada , luego introdujo más su mano causando más presión en mi sexo hasta que logró tocar con su mano mi interior, palpo en demasía mi sexo y mis gónadas y repuso-Es maravilloso! Parecen de terciopelo no es así Víctor?

-Sí señor, es muy lindo.

-Por qué esta húmedo?-Dijo aquella voz demoniaca con un toque de impaciencia.

-Ha tenido un accidente , señor.-Dijo el castaño

-Mhhh, no está ya muy viejo para que eso ocurra?

Yo me indigne y me moví para intentar defenderme aun con la mordaza puesta pero me dolió mucho y tuve que volver a desistir. Entonces la misteriosa criatura dueña de ese tacto frio y esa voz desconocida se presentó ante mí. Era un muchachito de mi edad, o eso parecía , era bastante alto , no tanto como Kanon pero si como Samael, su cabello dorado ,no rubio, sino dorado se partía en bucles que se sujetaban por una media cola con un listón viejo de color azul. Este estaba vestido solo por un faldón que le llegaba a la rodilla y parecía lo habían bañado en oro pues se miraba pesado y tieso ;llevaba una especie de báculo blanco que me pareció un coral con una perla gigantesca adornándole la punta. Me pareció que era la personificación del dios Poseidón.

-No estoy tan lejos de serlo mi pequeña joya de terciopelo-Dijo tomándome de la barbilla causándome dolor por la excesiva fuerza.

Este se acercó a mí y sus ojos violetas me parecieron no solo espantosos sino amenazadores, eran como los de Sid solo que esos si tenían ese gesto de maldad natural. Sus ojos me escrutaron un momento y luego aspiro el aroma de mi cabello, quien era este tipo? Por laguna razón mi corazón aunque asustado ante la presencia de este sujeto se sintió feliz, eso quería decir que Sid no era culpable.

-Sid? Por favor! Vaya eres tan lindo como idiota, Sid no es nada ni nadie, pero ya casi es hora de que se aparezca por aquí, así que tomen sus posiciones. Víctor!-Dijo llamando a sus compinches-Suri! Es momento de que se ocupen de nuestra pequeña joya.

El castaño se levantó enseguida y se puso a mi lado apuntándome al trasero con un arma de fuego , sentí lo fría que estaba y me puse nervioso, yo no podía ver el mar ya que estaba colgado de manera que solo podía mirar hacia la vegetación y mi trasero daba hacia el mar que era por donde Sid llegaba , sentí entonces del otro lado al rubio que me puso un arma en la cabeza y cuando le mire me dedico una sonrisa...El mar se desato en olas furiosas y entonces escuche al rubio decir...

-Hey, mira seguro es el Suri, esa barca viene flotando sola...

Sid...Pensé, es el, Sid sálvame!

By blood and by mean you act like a thieve...


	43. Delicado

A los costados de la isla se escuchaba al mar azotarse pero no podía escuchar nada que viniera furioso de frente, entonces escuche la voz del "amo " de mis captores .El castaño hundió el arma en mi trasero provocándome escalofrió y el rubio la pego a mi cien.

-Bienvenido, amado Sid!

-Que haces aquí Nereo?-Esa era la voz de Sid! Me alegraba tanto escucharle que mi cuerpo salto de la felicidad causándome dolor en el trasero por el movimiento.

-Vine a ver a tu preciosa nueva joya...

-Donde esta Steph?

-Oh, vaya que lindo nombre tiene...Steph dices?

-No estoy jugando Nereo, entrégamelo-Se escucho la voz de Sid en un tono que decía que trataba de contener su furia.

-Sí, bueno lo hemos cuidado bien aunque para ser sincero a pesar de que es muy lindo, realmente me sorprendió lo vulgar que es! A pesar de tener una cara tan linda y unos genitales de terciopelo me parece un humano muy común, muy vulgar.

-No es tu asunto, dame a Steph ahora.

-Bien, bien, mis chicos quisieron darle un trato especial ...Si miras por allá veraz un lindo trasero asomado.

Yo no podía ver a Sid, pero me sentía feliz de oírle y saber que el no había planeado nada de esto, entonces el castaño me metió el arma más adentro del trasero y me dolió por la rozadura.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte pajarillo o aquí mismo te vuelo el trasero.

Yo me quede bien quieto, no quería morir ni salir herido, solo pensaba "Sid sálvame, lo prometiste!"

-Si lo lastimaron o lo lastiman no me voy a detener Nereo.

-No, no, no! Tranquilo amado Sid, mis chicos solo quieren jugar con el tuyo, es más mira que guapo lo pusieron para ti eh? No te gusta?

-No-Dijo Sid tajante –Ahora déjenlo libre, te recuerdo que estas quebrantando una ley máxima como el libre albedrio.

-Para nada amado mío. Jamás jugaría con algo tan serio como el libre albedrio humano , al menos en eso no nos parecemos.

-Entonces por qué retienes a Steph contra su voluntad?

-Ah mi amado Sidney, no he sido yo el que ha urdido este plan de juego, mis queridos niños son los genios que han decidido jugar con tu pequeña joya vulgar. Yo no he mandado nada!

-Es cierto-dijo el rubio que me apuntaba a la cabeza- Mi amo es inocente, nosotros venimos a jugar con esta precio...

Pero Sid le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Cuidado humano! No te permito te dirijas a mí.

-Basta Víctor, mi amado Sid no es tan consecuente y amoroso como yo , tampoco en eso nos parecemos.

-Diles que lo suelten ahora.

-Lo lamento Sid, ordenarles algo así seria quebrantar su libre albedrio, además te confieso que ya me aficione a tu vulgar humano, entonces que te parece si te lo compro?

-Es mío!-dijo Sid ya con una voz que rayaba en la ira.

-Bien, bien! –Entonces el tal Nereo se apareció frente a mí y giro la cuerda para que yo pudiera hallar a Sid.  
Este me miro sin mostrar nada más que ira, se miraba magnifico, su blanca piel recortada contra el cielo que se oscurecía más y más , arriba de él brillaban las primeras estrellas y tras de este el mar que se mostraba bravo, furioso, iracundo. Sus ojos lilas me escrutaron y yo avergonzado baje la cabeza.

-Le han lastimado.

-No creo, los chicos lo han tratado como a una princesa no es así?

El rubio y el castaño asintieron de forma grave. El tal Nereo tomo la cuerda de mi trasero y le dio unos tirones hacia arriba que me ardieron y me revolqué del dolor.

-Dime algo Sid, como es que un Leviatán de tu categoría ha optado por algo como...Esto-Dijo señalándome, yo mire a Sid y luego intente mirar a su interlocutor sin conseguirlo-Como es que llegaste a esto? Míralo nada mas-Dijo soltando una risa nada reprimida-Es un humano muy patético , si, es lindo, demasiado y como te dije tiene tan suaves los genitales que parecen terciopelo pero es una burla!-entonces soltó una carcajada.

-No te voy a consentir nada de eso Nereo.

-Vaya, vaya! Que piensas hacer mi amado Sid? Ya que si intentas algo te juro que le vuelo la cabeza.

Eso me asusto mucho y voltee a ver a Sid intentando gritarle que no hiciera nada. Este al parecer capto el mensaje y no movió ni un musculo.

-A veces pienso en ti Sid-dijo Nereo mientras me volvía a voltear hacia la vereda, dejándole la vista de mis posaderas a Sid- Sabes pensé mucho en ti cuando me entere de que habías elegido nuevo humano, me sentí celoso porque pensé que habías vuelto a elegir un diamante maravilloso, alguien único, que seguro me pondría verde de la envidia, pero cuando supe que era este payaso, vaya ...Como te explico la decepción eh? Me pregunte si tan mal, tan mermado te había dejado Glenn Allen?

El escuchar el nombre de Glenn hizo que me irguiera inmediatamente. Un silencio se hizo por todo el lugar y de nuevo Nereo me giro hacia donde estaba Sid. Su rostro se había nublado, al escuchar ese nombre.

-Sé que tu mi pequeña joya-Dijo Nereo tomándome por la barbilla con fuerza y obligándome a mirarle –Sé que sabes de quien hablamos no? Glenn Allen!

Yo le mire disgustado, y este parecía feliz.

-Por qué bien sabes Sid, que él sabe lo de Glenn cierto?

Me quede impactado ante lo que había dicho, como sabía que yo sabía acerca de Glenn Allen? Yo mire a Sid de inmediato y este agacho la cabeza y asintió...Sid también sabía que yo conocía lo de Glenn? Pero... Nereo rio y volvió a darme la vuelta, me sentí inquieto, quería ver la cara de Sid, quería hablarle sobre porque yo conocía esa historia pero entonces Nereo me pellizco una nalga de una forma intensa y dijo:

-Shhhh cállate niño! Eres muy ruidoso!...

Me retorcí del dolor y me dolió mas la rozadura, quería llorar pero soporte .

-Vamos mi amado Sid, sabes que no hay punto de comparación entre este bebe llorón, y el hermoso Glenn, además , este no ha firmado aun el contrato no? Dámelo, libérate de él, aun es un momento equivocado para estar pensando en alguien nuevo no crees? Es un pequeño crimen contra Glenn y no tienes excusa para ello...

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, entrégame a Steph-Dijo la voz de Sid .

-Interesante-Dijo Nereo- Así que está bien eso? Está bien dejar a Glenn atrás , está bien otorgarle tu arma cuando aún está cargada para que te destruya? Bien pues...

-Ya me harte-Dijo la voz de Sid , yo intente ubicarle pero al levantar el rostro vi como una ola enorme, realmente gigantesca se tragaba la isla, chocando y destruyendo todo, sentí pavor, me iba a ahogar, los que tenían su armas pegadas a mi salieron huyendo al ver este espectáculo horrendo, yo abrí los ojos como platos, era el fin... Entonces Nereo con una sola mano corto la cuerda que me sujetaba de la palma y me hecho a su hombro, dio un salto terrible y mientras nos elevábamos mire hacia abajo, la ola se azoto contra la isla tragándosela por unos minutos, sentí su tacto en mi trasero , su mano que sostenía mis piernas comenzó a subir hasta donde se localizaba mi entrada.

-Descuida solo quiero introducir mi pequeño dedo muerto en ti! Estas lubricado qué bien!

Este masajeo mi entrada y yo intente revolverme pero con su brazo de hierro sobre mis muslos me lo impidió. Su dedo busco mi sitio y picoteo en él, yo cerré los ojos, no sentía placer sino dolor, su dedo picoteándome me dolió mucho, eso más la rozadura me hizo morder la mordaza. Llame a Sid en mi mente.

\- No crees que es el tipo de lugar equivocado para estar pensando en él?

Cerré los ojos y apreté los muslos para que no me doliera tanto, entonces este me dijo:

-Eres muy dulce, pero es tiempo de que desaparezcas bajo el mar!

Saco su dedo de mi interior, yo abrí los ojos de inmediato y vi tremenda altura a la que estábamos, donde la isla se miraba aun pequeña y cubierta aun por agua que escapaba a grandes velocidades por las ranuras de esta, entonces Nereo hizo algo que me dejo pasmado, me arrojo al vacío. Me quede absorto, seguro caería en el mar , pero esta sería una caída mortal, estaba atado y aun si sobrevivía me hundiría en el mar, iba a morir de una forma u otra. Cerré los ojos y vi mi vida pasar, a mi padre , a mi mama , pobre de mí mama, seguro la noticia le amargaría, vi mi pasado en la escuela , a la que había sido mi única novia, si a lo que tuvimos se le pudo llamar noviazgo , luego vi a la asamblea de Londres , esos entes espectrales que de un año para acá se había convertido en mis amigos? Si ...eso eran...Al final le vi...Sid, el detestable Sid, desee verle una vez más, verle e irnos a casa, donde estas Sid?...

Sentí una presión enorme en los brazos y las piernas al punto que me dolió horrible las articulaciones de estos y luego su caricia.

-Te has lastimado Steph?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mire sus lilas, en algún lugar sagrado la mirada en su cara era simplemente delicada. Sid me tenía en sus brazos y aunque sabía que seguíamos cayendo no podía pensar más que " estoy salvado?"

-Estas a salvo Steph, no dejare que nada malo te pase-Decía mientras descendíamos a una velocidad increíble, pero este no dejaba de acariciarme las mejillas.

Con una agilidad sorprendente , Sid aterrizo conmigo en sus brazos en un acantilado que ya se miraba más despejado de agua y que quedaba a unos metros de la choza que ahora estaba reducida a cenizas.

-Tranquilo Steph, ya estas a salvo.

Asentí y me pegue a su pecho, luego recordé que estaba sucio y pensé en decirle que no me tocara mucho, no había sido mi culpa pero aun así sería de mal gusto entonces Sid comenzó a acariciarme, su tacto era delicioso, me deje acariciar por este y aunque sentía vergüenza , sentirle era un alivio, entonces Sid decidió arruinar el momento.

\- A mí no importa nada de eso Steph, sentir asco es solo humano, para mí solo son desechos humanos y nada más, además ya te había dicho que te queda muy bien el bondage, muy atractivo para un demonio como yo .

Caí en cuenta que aún seguía atado y con la mordaza ; balbucee para que me liberara, pero en ese instante se escuchó la voz de Nereo.

-Son una linda pareja, felicidades hermano! Por qué no cantas Aleluya a Dios?

Sid miro con ira a Nereo y yo me quede anonadado de escucharle decir " hermano", seria eso verdad o quizás solo era una manera de llamarle a Sid.

-No me digas que no le dijiste que éramos hermanos Sid? Que grosería!-Dijo Nereo cruzándose de brazos- Si nuestro creador es el Leviatan, no me parece! Pero... Donde están mis niños?

-Uno muerto-Dijo Sid tranquilamente y yo le mire horrorizado- El mar se lo trago. El otro no te aseguro que viva pero si logra sobrevivir será un inútil, el mar, tu mar le ha dejado cuadripléjico con su potencia.

Nereo le miro furico y dijo:

-Por qué has hecho tal cosa? Eres un desgraciado Sid!

-No he sido yo! Fue tu propio mar, además bien merecido se lo tienen por haber tocado y humillado mi propiedad.

Nereo sonrió de lado y dijo :

-Bien! De cualquier manera solo son humanos...Pero ya que ahora tú has tocado mi propiedad y la has dañado , yo haré lo mismo con la tuya. Para tu desgracia ese niño guarda todo en su cabeza que grita y se dónde vive , con quien y que hace... Así que lo cazare como a un pequeño ratón y aun si lo proteges tanto como puedas no podrás proteger a toda su familia y seres que le importan , tu pequeña joya será infeliz, hasta el día que decidas entregármelo... Eso o...

Yo balbucee a Sid que no dejara que eso pasase...pensé en mi mama y mis tíos, prefería ser yo , prefería ser yo a ellos que no tenían nada de culpa, Sid me pego más a él le pedí a gritos ahogados que me quitara la mordaza, que me escuchara, que no dejara que nada le pasase a mi mama, Sid por favor!Me revolví en sus brazos pero este solo me apretó más contra el sin mirarme.

-Que deseas de mi Nereo?

-Bueno, puedes ahorrarle a tu pequeña joya todos esos disgustos si aceptas darme una satisfacción.

Sid no dijo nada, le miro quieto por unos instantes y luego dirigió esa mirada natural a mí, esa mirada que parecía herida, yo le devolví la mirada suplicándole que no dejara que nada le pasara a mi mama, si Sid estaba escuchando en mi cabeza como siempre lo hacía podía escuchar mis ruegos, mis suplicas de que le diera lo que quisiera pero sin que nadie saliera lastimado.

-Estas seguro de que eso deseas?-Me preguntó en una voz delicada y queda.

Yo asentí varias veces aun con preocupación una y otra vez , entonces Nereo soltó una risilla picara y dijo excitado:

-Si! Debes hacerlo Sid! Vamos! Hazle caso a tu pequeña joya!

Sid dejo de mirarme, miro a su alrededor como buscando algo y asintió.

-Está bien acepto. Cuando y donde?

-En quince días , y para que veas que quiero que todo sea legal será en la santa sede, será algo oficial, todo por el todo. Claro te advierto que si gano yo, me tragare tu rango.

-Como desees-Dijo Sid con la mirada perdida-Ahí estaré.

-Qué bien! Qué bueno que seas razonable Sid, por eso eres mi hermano favorito!

-Ahora vete Nereo-Dijo Sid cortando la celebración de su hermano.

-Sí, bueno nos veremos en quince días-Dijo Nereo y se encamino en dirección al acantilado.

-Llévate la basura que quedo aún con vida.

-Te la regalo, descuida, un humano inválido no me sirve para nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, yo tengo muchos mas, da igual-Dijo Nereo sin ningún tipo de preocupación o remordimiento. Me dejo helado escuchar esas palabras de parte de ambos.

Sid comenzó a avanzar hacia la parte donde había estado la choza y que ahora ya estaba despejada de agua , entonces cuando Sid y Nereo se cruzaron sentí una especie de corriente violenta que emitían ambos, era como si dos voltajes potentes chocaran entre sí, cerré los ojos pues quizás no quería ver estas líneas de electricidad, entonces escuche a Nereo.

-Sid!-dijo en una voz muy potente.

Sid se detuvo y yo abrí los ojos , ambos se daban la espalda , ninguno se había vuelo a mirar al otro.

-Te voy a destruir, así que más vale que tú pienses hacer lo mismo conmigo, no permitiré que tú reines.

Yo mire a Sid , y este no tenía una expresión, más bien parecía fuera de sí, volvió a avanzar y sin decir nada, a lo lejos vi como Nereo se tiraba de aquel acantilado, me sentí a salvo una vez que estábamos lejos de este y me revolví en los brazos de Sid que al parecer se había olvidado de que seguía yo atado y silenciado, pero este siguió avanzando.

Cuando al fin llegamos al lugar donde había comenzado esa pesadilla pude ver que todo estaba destruido, no quedaba nada en pie de la choza , solo palmas regadas y desperdicios; y bueno que decir de mis cosas , no quedaba nada de nada. Un quejido se escuchó cerca de la palma donde había estado yo colgado e intente buscar con la mirada de donde provenía este. Ahí junto a la palma y con una mano que se miraba amoratada enredada en la cuerda estaba el castaño, el tal Suri, su cuerpo estaba desparramado en una posición que lucía bastante incomoda y lanzaba quejidos. Me horrorizo su aspecto, el mar le había golpeado con todo, no lucia como hasta hacia unos momentos ; no, ahora era un hombre de trapo, entonces supuse que el rubio era el que había muerto y a pesar de que les detestaba por las humillaciones que me hicieron, sentí pena por ellos, al menos a mi Sid no me había abandonado tan fácilmente no?

-Nunca te abandonaría Steph, te prometí que te cuidaría-Dijo el aludido y yo le mire, Sid aún no se miraba con su expresión normal, más bien se miraba perdido dentro de sí.

El espectro me coloco suavemente en la arena una vez que llegamos al lugar donde había estado la fogata y que ahora solo eran piedras chamuscadas. Me miro con detenimiento y yo pensé " Sid quítame esto de la boca ya!". Pero este solo me abrazo, carajo, que estaba esperando, había alguien ahí herido...

-Steph calla un momento tu cabeza por favor-dijo este .

Claro como no eres tú el que está en esta posición! Sid aunque sea deja que respire libremente, ya desátame! Sid! Deja de jugar, por favor! Pensé pero el espectro de ojos lilas solo me beso la frente y dijo:

-Si te quito la mordaza te callaras ya?

Asentí varias veces y este comenzó a desatar la mordaza la cual estaba bastante apretada , cuando al fin me vi libre de la pelota que traía en la boca y del pañuelo, respire hondo y dije:

-Ah! Por fin, Dios que incomodo, ahora desátame Sid, hay una persona ahí que necesita primeros auxilios.

-Guarda silencio Steph.

Abrí mi boca grande para que las bocanadas de aire entraran a raudales, me dolían los labios de tener esa cosa adentro, mire a Sid y este no parecía moverse a desatarme pronto, solo acariciaba mis mejillas.

-Sid! Desátame!

Este negó con la cabeza y yo le mire desconcertado.

-Sid! Sid! Vamos desátame qué esperas. No estés jugando Sid no hay tiempo!-Dije serio.

-No te voy a desatar Steph, lo siento.

-Pero...Por qué?-Le espete molesto.

-Porque lo que voy a hacer no te va a gustar así que no deseo que mires, entonces es mejor que te quedes quieto aquí.

-Sid? Que vas a hacer?

-Perdón Steph –dijo este dándome un delicado beso en la boca.

-Sid, no iras a hacerle algo malo a ese hombre!-Dije mirando al guiñapo en la palma.

-Ellos te golpearon cierto? Te hicieron sentir humillado?

-Si pero, bueno mira nada mas como esta, quizás este gravemente herido y el otro es peor, está muerto, vámonos Sid, podríamos irnos a casa ya mismo, además el amanecer ya viene!

-Perdón Steph- Repitió este y me acostó con cuidado en la arena, mirando al lado contrario a aquella palma donde se encontraba el hombre herido. Yo me revolví en un intento de tratar de que no se fuera pero la cuerda en mi trasero me rozo de nuevo y desistí, así que comencé a gritar.

-No lo hagas Sid! Por favor...Siiiiiiid! No se supone que no puedes matar a un humano?

Escuche a lo lejos como el hombre comenzó a gritar "Aléjate demonio", cerré los ojos y si hubiera podido también hubiera cerrado mis oídos , sus gritos eran estridentes, Sid... Por qué lo haces? Podríamos besarnos , podríamos estar solos y tu podrías hacer lo que haces cuando nadie nos está mirando , podríamos regresar ya mismo a casa, pero ahora estas acabando con un hombre. Por qué? Quizás no lo entiendo, por mi podríamos escondernos en el fin del mundo , y que importa que nadie esté ahí, no es que tengamos miedo Sid... Solo...todo esto es delicado. Comencé a llorar, no quería que Sid hiciera eso, no quería temerle pero después de todo acaso no era esa su verdadera naturaleza? Sid, para! Para por favor, hazlo por mi...

-Detente!-grite mientras los gritos horrorizantes del hombre aquel se hacían más intensos-Sid hazlo por mí, por favor detente!

Deje caer mi cabeza en la arena derrotado, como podía pretender pedirle algo a Sid, él no me amaba. Como pedirle algo a este espectro? Cómo? Cuando no hay nada que dar, como podemos pedir más?

Entonces sentí su mano fría que tomaba la cuerda que se había metido en mi trasero y con un solo tirón de las manos de Sid cedió partiéndose en dos, lo mismo hizo este con la que pasaba por mis rodillas y luego con la de mis brazos y manos, dejándome libre. Yo no me moví solo deje caer mi miembros exhaustos , no quería verle, pero por el contrario este me acuno en sus brazos y me busco la mirada.

-Podríamos hacer el amor en alguno de esos lugares que son sagrados para los humanos? Deseo ver esa mirada dulce en tu rostro.

-Sid?-conteste yo aun sin ganas de mirarle-Lo has...

-No. No lo mate, tú me lo pediste Steph, y aunque tu petición me cause dolor, no le he matado...

Este acariciaba mis mejillas con desesperación , le mire entonces y vi en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Me incorporé con trabajo y me arrodille frente a él.

-Sid? En serio no le has matado?

-Ve a verle por ti mismo.

-Gracias!-dije aliviado-Ahora?

-Hay que regresar, no tenemos tiempo que perder Steph, pero deseo que ahora tú me hagas un favor ...

-Ah? Si dime!

-No quiero que le digas a nadie lo que sucedió aquí, ni siquiera quiero que pienses en ello y lo descubran por tu mente.

-Ah? Me vas a poner un conjuro o algo así para que se me borre?

-Steph no seas ridículo eso no existe, solo por favor evita pensar en esto.

-Si-dije avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir – Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Bien-Dijo el espectro-Ahora quítate ese calzón, y vámonos.

-Ah?...Pero ...

-Está sucio no?

-Si pero como planeas que llegue desnudo a Creta?

-Llegaremos a la mansión, ahí podrás ponerte ropa limpia.

-Pero...

-Obedéceme Stephan-dijo molesto.

Yo le mire y pensé que como ya estaba próximo el amanecer podía lavarlo en el mar y así lo secaría para cuando llegara.

-Dije que te lo quites-Dijo furioso tomándome por la cintura, me inclino y me lo arranco de un zarpazo mandándome de sentón a la arena.

-Porque eres tan violento?-dije adolorido y enfadado.

-Por qué esta prenda es horrible...

-Incomoda quizás, pero...

Yo era idiota pero al mirarle, su expresión era de ira, frustración, y dolor, parecía que esa prenda le estaba cortando el alma, y lo único que me vino a la mente fue ese nombre...Glenn Allen. En automático Sid me miro y yo pensé ...Que idiota soy!

-Sí, esto era de el-Dijo Sid y luego a completo- Vámonos ya!

-Sid...Perdón!

Sid me miro aun con confundido y dijo:

-No es tu asunto, no te disculpes.

-Pero...Bueno yo sabía sobre Glenn, y...

-Steph, es delicado, pero igual no es tu asunto. No tiene nada que ver contigo-dijo tirando la prenda rasgada a la arena- Vámonos ya!

-Pero el amanecer!-Dije yo intentando detener a Sid.

-Me importa más llegar a Creta, necesitas compañía humana , sube al bote.

-Sid?

Este me miro ya un poco más recompuesto y le dije.

-Tenemos que llevar a ese hombre a un hospital, no lo podemos dejar aquí.

-Ese tampoco es tu problema Steph.

-Sid, por favor!

-Si tanto lo deseas tráelo tú-Dijo este ya con su semblante impenetrable de seriedad. Este se adelantó a meterse en el mar , yo de inmediato fui a ver que Sid me hubiera dicho la verdad y que estuviera vivo y así fue, el castaño respiraba con dificultad pero seguía con vida. Era muy pesado para que yo pudiera cargarlo así que con mucho esfuerzo le arrastre hasta el bote y ya sudando le metí adentro.  
Eche el cuerpo del castaño al bote, que problema era ser tan debilucho, carajo! Pero tampoco era como que Sid me hubiera ayudado en algo, ese Sid era un idiota!  
\- Steph sube al bote.- dijo el espectro que ya se encontraba dentro del agua y sujetaba con firmeza la cuerda.  
\- Espera un poco Sid !  
Este volteo a reprocharme con la mirada, pero yo hice caso omiso de su grosera demanda de irnos, eche un vistazo al horizonte, ahí donde el oscuro cielo nocturno se fundía con el mar, me había visto agobiado por lo sucedido desde la tarde anterior, y desde que había conocido a Sid y su verdadera personalidad como un espectro y como futuro Leviatan, se podría decir que le había tomado más aversión al mar, pero era la madrugada, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas que se reflejaban en el mar y este con su amo se miraban tranquilos, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí un sentimiento de pertenecía hacia ese mar oscuro. Si! Yo sabía de alguna manera que el mar podía ser traicionero pero ese paisaje y específicamente ese , donde el cielo y la tierra eran uno y las estrellas brillaban en el mar, donde la figura del amo no desencajaba en nada sino completaba aquel cuadro, era ese paisaje el que quería llevarme lejos, de alguna manera ese paisaje me había conquistado, de alguna forma todo se había reducido a mis intentos por saber que representaba mi propia vida en la de el?  
Sid dio media vuelta y se hecho en el agua, yo me trepé al bote rápidamente y mire al castaño que parecía inconsciente , me rasque la cabeza, era una situación complicada. La playa donde había pasado esa semana en compañía de Sídney y donde su "hermano" Nereo me había capturado se iba quedando atrás con rapidez. La embarcación iba muy rápida y entonces me asomé por la parte delantera, para ver si miraba a Sid, pero este se había ocultado de mí, me apoye con los brazos cruzados en el borde de esta y suspire.  
Luego de unos minutos la isla aquella era ya un punto lejano. El sol amenazaba con salir con sus ensangrentados rayos y sus tonos azules y púrpuras , yo no me sentía cansado, pero si sentía una tristeza en mi interior, tenía ganas de tirarme a llorar , como si hubiera cometido un crimen.  
-a...agua...- dijo el castaño con una voz lastimera.  
Yo acudí de inmediato a su lado.  
\- qué sucede?  
\- A...agua...  
\- Agua?  
Este me miró con detenimiento y dijo :  
\- eres tú pajarito...No creí que las...cosas fueran a resultar...así!  
Yo hice una mueca molesto y le dije:  
\- pues ya ves!  
\- Enojado...eres aún más...más lindo!  
\- Osh cállate!  
\- Va...vamos pajarito...dame un poco de agua.  
\- oh cielos! Perdón pero ...- voltee a ver y me di cuenta de que no había subido nada de cosas al bote, solo él y yo. Pero yo era muy listo y me quite la camiseta la sumergí en el mar y le di a beber, escurriendo está sobre su boca- toma!  
Este recibió el agua del mar y de inmediato la escupió y comenzó a ahogarse.  
\- qué sucede? Que tienes?- dije al castaño .

Este tosía sin parar, intentaba tomar aire pero sus labios se ponían morados, me asusté y con mucho esfuerzo lo incorpore y comencé a darle palmadas en la espalda, pero no parecía ser un remedio muy efectivo, entonces comenzó a hacer arcadas y yo lo incline para que fuera más fácil, después de esto vomito sobre sus piernas el agua que había alcanzado a beber, que aunque realmente era muy poca le había causado mucho mal. Le tomo unos minutos recomponerse.  
\- acaso te estás vengando pajarito?  
\- Yo?- dije algo molesto y sorprendido- no! Y me llamó Stephan, no pajarito!  
\- Stephan es un nombre afeminado, no crees? Además te queda mejor pajarito!  
\- Osh! Claro que no! Oye ...- dije mirando aún el color morado de sus labios- pero estás bien?  
\- Si, aunque cuando te pedí agua jamás pensaría que me darías agua de mar- dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa fingida a más .  
\- Bueno sabe un poco fea pero es agua no?  
\- No eres muy inteligente pajarito, bien dicen que los chicos lindos no son muy brillantes!  
\- Que grosería! Solo intento ser amable!- dije ya molesto.  
\- Mejor se lindo y no amable dulzura!  
\- No me llames así!  
\- Por?  
\- Es muy molesto!  
\- Para ti!  
\- Te lo advierto que soy un hombre de muy poca paciencia!- dije ya exasperado.  
\- Ah sí? Si sigo diciéndote dulzura que harás pajarito?  
\- Mmmmh- infle los cachetes del disgusto y repuse - te voy a tirar de este bote!  
\- Adelante dulzura hazlo- dijo él calmada mente - de cualquier manera mi vida ya acabo así que ahogarme es lo de menos, incluso si hubieses dejado que tú espectro me matase, un gran favor me hubieras hecho pero...- el jadeo de nuevo, era evidente que le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar - pero supongo es tu venganza por las nalgadas que te puse.  
\- No es mi venganza! No quiero vengarme de ti, ni de nadie, solo no podía dejar que murieras. No estaría bien.  
\- Por? Yo con gusto te hubiera violado, tienes una cara muy linda.  
\- Acaso no ves que soy hombre?  
\- Y?  
\- Como que y? Pues tú eres hombre, yo también... Si tú eres del otro bando yo no - dije sintiendo vergüenza por confesarme heterosexual en mi posición actual.  
-No me tomes a mal lindura, pero no me voy con cosas tan superficiales como el sexo de una persona, eso es completamente una estupidez, me interesó en la belleza y la estética, así como tu amo o el mío, que me importa a mí si eres hombre mujer o un molusco, eres muy hermoso y eso basta, pero no pretendo que entiendas, como te he dicho yo igual te hubiera violado por tener el placer de penetrar una cosa tan bonita.  
Me sonroje por completo qué clase de idioteces decía.  
\- bueno pero yo no soy como tú. Además una cosa es que tú me hubieras violado y otra que me hubieras matado.  
\- Quizás te hubiera matado de tantas veces que te hubiera violado, usualmente las cosas más bellas se acaban más pronto. Tienden a desaparecer.  
\- Bueno pero tú deseas morir? Eso no lo creo!  
\- Por? No tengo nada más que hacer en la vida dulzura!  
\- Como dices esas tonterías? Seguro hay alguien de tu familia que te busca?  
\- No!- dijo desviando la mirada , sus labios apenas tomaban su color natural de nuevo- nadie!  
\- Esposa? Hijos?- dije dudando no se veía mayor- no se, alguien...  
\- No. Cuando decides darle tu alma al diablo , te conviertes en una persona solitaria, todo lo demás se va.  
\- Pero, eso no puede ser cierto!  
\- Antes de entrar al servicio de mi amo Nereo, yo tenía padres, hermanos y una novia, sabes? Pero el amo es como todos los espectros , criaturas celosas y con el tiempo tuve que alejarme, perderme con el mar, ellos creyeron que morí ahogado en Marsella, creo era donde vivía. Ahora no recuerdo mucho sabes? Yo era un humano corriente pero el amo me enseño cosas de mucho valor, como a callar mi cabeza y algunas cosas que solo un espectro de la categoría del amo Nereo pueden enseñarte.  
\- Pero... Entonces debes querer vivir y ponerte bien para regresar al lado de tu amo no?  
\- Vamos lindura, al amo ya no le sirvo para nada, en que podría servirle ahora así?  
\- Bueno pero te pondrás mejor y...  
Este me interrumpió , el sol se había quitado la timidez y se asomaba, provocando azules diferentes en el agua.  
\- no! Ambos sabemos que no puedo moverme del cuello para abajo , ni siquiera siento mi cuerpo y esa misma es la causa de por qué ni siquiera pude tragar agua, tu amo me ha dejado cuadripléjico y eso será hasta que tenga que entregar mi alma . Lo cual es una ironía para ti, ya que cuando estabas atado y te mirabas tan adorable , no te deje ir a orinar y te mojaste por completo...  
\- Osh ni me lo recuerdes- dije molesto cruzando los brazos .  
\- Y ahora yo mismo aunque quisiera no poder ir nunca más por mi cuenta al baño ,tu amo sí que me jodio eh?  
\- Bueno pero Sid no lo hizo a propósito.  
\- Vaya sí que eres ingenuo pajarito, tu amo es un espectro horrible y poderoso. El me habló antes de que arrojará toda esa agua, hablo a mi mente y me dijo eso mismo...  
\- Que?  
\- Él dijo que mi castigo por humillarte de esa forma , al no dejarte ir a orinar sería este. Tu amo sí que es terrible , bien decía El amo Nereo que su hermano Sid era el más terrible de todos.  
\- En ...en serio son hermanos?  
Me quede horrorizado de pensar que Sid le había hecho eso solo por lo que me hicieron, bueno si fue un mal momento pero , no, Sid no haría algo tan malo solo por qué él me había negado soltarme para ir al baño, Sid no podía...  
\- claro que son hermanos si se le puede llamar así, mi amo Nereo comparte la escénica del espíritu del gran príncipe Leviatan y aspira a sucederle , aunque por desgracia su pureza no sea la más alta, y en eso tu amo se encuentra con una ventaja mayor, eso...- un ataque de tos le asedio de nueva cuenta y volví a levantarlo , al fin cuando este ataque cedió el repuso- eso además de que todos saben que tu amo es el favorito para suceder al Leviatan.  
\- Sid? El favorito?  
\- En serio estas perdido verdad dulzura? Hace cuanto estás con tu amo?  
\- Sid no es mi amo! - dije molesto.  
\- No me digas? Acaso piensas que tú eres su amo? Sí que eres bobo lindura! Quizás yo en un principio pensaba así de ingenuo.  
\- Ah?- no sabía si eso era un insulto o una especie de halago mal planteado.  
\- Seguro no llevas más de cinco años con tu espectro.  
\- No pues no- dije haciéndole honor a la verdad- apenas es mi segundo año en la asamblea, supongo.  
\- La asamblea?  
\- Si, la asamblea de Londres- dije volviéndole a colocar en su lugar, este sonrío de lado.  
\- No hay asamblea en Londres desde hace muchisisisisimos años dulzura, por dios te han visto la cara de inocente todo este tiempo!  
\- Ah? Si la hay! Ahí están Elliot , Kanon , Yuri, Kuri, Samael, Layla y Ephy !- dije más molesto - y eso a mí nadie me lo platicó yo lo he visto.  
\- Seguro que si pajarito, no te enojes, lo que te quiero decir es que tal cual no hay una asamblea en Londres, ellos quizás sean desertores, no sé, bueno sé que el espectro con forma de niño es muy famoso por ser un miembro original de la ya desaparecida asamblea de Londres pero se sabe que fue por su culpa que esta desapareció, una masacre terrible y sus manos quedaron manchadas de sangre no sólo humana sino eliminó a otros espectros, destruyo su espíritu, eso y robo a un demonio de otra asamblea. Ese espectro es terrible !  
Elliot? Elliot desapareció la antigua asamblea de Londres? Mato? Elimino? Elliot? Entonces ellos no son de la asamblea de Londres? Desertores? No! En automático sentí pesar en mi corazón me asomé para intentar ver a Sid pero el bote navegaba rápidamente, el sol y sus rayos comenzaban a calentar y el espectro seguro nadaba en aguas profundas. Regresé al lado del castaño.  
\- no sabías nada de eso verdad dulzura?  
\- No, pero no me importa- dije tratando de ocultar la verdad.  
\- Eso no es cierto, eres terriblemente malo mintiendo sabías?  
Yo me encogí de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto, quería buscar un consuelo en cualquier cosa pero no hallaba nada que pudiera ofrecérmelo.  
\- vamos no te preocupes dulzura, no es tan malo como se ve.  
\- No?  
\- No! Al menos obtendrás beneficios por darle tu alma al demonio, quizás quieras dinero y lujos, quizás fama, yo qué sé!  
\- Tú que quisiste?  
\- Yo?  
Asentí, yo sabía de antemano que yo no era muy listo, más bien todo lo contrario, y bueno tampoco tenía dinero ni lo ambicionaba más que cualquier otro que quisiera una consola o un par de tragos, tampoco nunca goce de mucha popularidad, en sí me era chocante, ya que mucha atención significaba saberse comportar o guardar las apariencias así que pasaba de todo aquello.  
\- yo pedí ...pedí poder poseer toda la belleza estética, me considero un esteta.  
\- Pues si eres un tipo guapo pero...  
Dije yo con mi usual falta de pensamiento y este comenzó a reír , esta risa le causó un violento ataque de tos, lo sujete entre mis brazos mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Una vez que este nuevo ataque cesó lo coloque de nuevo en su lugar.  
\- no...no se trata de que yo sea bello lindura, yo quería poseer cualquier cosa bella que hubiera en el mundo, por ejemplo tú! Dios! Eres tan hermoso, demasiado para ser hombre.  
\- Oh ya déjame en paz!  
\- No, es cierto, piénsalo así, tu amo te defendió con fiereza por algo, el Leviatan es una de las criaturas más ermitañas que se conoce, usualmente no le importa mucho nada ni nadie pero tu amo te tienen rodeado y protegido por los poderes más altos, lo cual es raro en un Leviatan.  
\- No comprendo, acaso tu amo no también los protegía?  
\- Ya mismo has visto tú que dejó morir a Víctor, y bueno a mí que decir, pero ambos sabíamos que el amo Nereo no es tan amigable con los humanos.  
\- Entonces por qué los tenía a su lado? Por qué si tú y tu amigo sabían esto le servían?  
\- Por qué el amo Nereo quiere proclamarse Leviatan y necesita almas para ello, además necesita hacerse más fuerte y bueno no sé bien Víctor pero yo siempre tuve ambiciones estéticas. Amo la belleza del mundo y deseaba tenerla.  
\- Eso es absurdo- dije casi sin pensar , luego me sorprendí de ser tan descortés y repuse- lo siento ! No bueno no quise decir que era así, es solo que...- me sonroje y este me sonrió dulcemente .  
\- Solo qué? Dímelo lindura!  
\- Bueno es solo que la belleza es subjetiva y además si pudieras poseerla del todo, quizás no te parecería tan bella por qué estarías acostumbrado a ella y quizás perdiera ese tono bello para adquirir uno que te parecería vulgar.  
\- Mira, después de todo no estás tan hueco pajarito!  
\- Osh, que detestable eres.  
A lo lejos se miraba la costa de la casa, el sol comenzaba a elevarse y pegar duro en mi carne blanca y en los ojos de mi acompañante.  
\- descuida ya casi llegamos.  
\- No te preocupes por mí pajarito, más bien disfruta el tiempo que puedas estar al lado de tu espectro y obtén lo que desees de él, por qué quizás, no sabes , algún día te veas como yo.  
\- Que? No! Me niego!  
\- No puedes, pajarito, ya estás en esto.  
Yo no dije nada de que aún no le daba mi alma a Sid , ni había firmado el contrato pero este siguió.  
\- solo no olvides algo pajarito, tú y yo elegimos servir al peor de todos, elegimos servir al más parecido al ángel caído. Y esta criatura es traicionera, es un ente del que no te puedes fiar, por qué cuando tú crees que ya lo tienes controlado té arrastra y te hunde, y créeme no querrás verte hundido en él. Nunca, nunca olvides que es el mismo mar, que nos confunde, nos ciega, y aunque trates de salvar la vida y la desees mucho el mar te va a tragar.  
Sus palabras me dejaron frío a pesar del calor de los rayos del sol, de alguna forma era lo mismo que me había dicho Theobald, Sid era el mar, que te atraía , te hacía pensar que estabas a salvo y te tragaba para matarte. Sid...te tengo miedo...  
A unos metros de llegar a la orilla el mar se volvió violento y meció el bote de tal forma que tuve que sujetarme fuerte y al castaño , al parecer Sid estaba molesto , que idiota!  
Lo vi emerger y su piel blanquecina emitía un vapor, era como si este estuviera en un choque de temperaturas, Sid arrastró el bote hasta la arena y yo baje, inmediatamente intente sacar del bote al castaño y Sid me dijo:  
\- Stephan, ven acá.  
\- Pero...  
\- Ven, te he dicho.  
\- Osh, ya vuelvo - le dije al castaño , este solo sonrió y me moví hasta donde estaba Sid.  
\- Entra a la casa- dijo.  
\- Pero Sid, tengo que...  
\- Te he dado una orden.  
\- Tú no me mandas! - dije enojado .  
Pero Sid parecía exhausto y me tomo de la mano , arrastrándome hasta la entrada. Por supuesto eso me enfureció.  
\- que te ocurre? Eres idiota?  
Sid solo me miró con ese gesto de súplica, tan natural que me pareció que algo le dolía.  
\- Steph , estás bien! Nos moríamos de la preocupación.  
Layla venía caminado con una prisa severa hacia mí, se miraba hermosa en ese vestido de corte griego en seda blanca .  
\- Layla que haces aquí?  
\- Supe lo que esos bandidos te había hecho!  
\- Pero...como...?  
\- Oh Steph eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que estás bien cierto?- dijo tomando mis manos.  
\- Si, bueno...  
\- Layla- dijo Sid intentando forzar su gesto al de siempre pero sin lograr conseguir nada - te lo encargo, cuídalo bien!  
\- Oh Sid, estarás bien ?  
Sid la miró y asintió, ella se separó un momento de mí y fue a colocarse frente a Sid , entonces Layla con su delgada y pequeña mano apartó el cabello del hombro de Sid, y una punzada me atacó en el estómago, Sid no estaba bien, su hombro estaba chamuscado, ennegrecido , una ceniza fina se desprendía de este, me sentí tan culpable.  
\- Sid...- dije yo en voz baja.  
Ambos espectros me miraron y se dieron cuenta de que yo había visto el hombro de Sid . Layla regresó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.  
\- Steph?- Dijo Sid dando media vuelta .  
Yo me quedé mirando, sintiendo esa culpa que se clavaba en mi vientre.  
\- Steph , recuerda lo que no debes hacer entendido?  
\- Ah?  
\- Recuerda que te dije , por lo demás no te preocupes, yo se las consecuencias de todo esto. Portate bien, te veré en Londres.  
\- Si!  
Es todo lo que pude decir , no recordaba nada de lo que él me dijo , su hombro me había dejado mudo y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando le vi caminar hacia afuera y cruzar en pleno sol hasta la playa, donde se sumergió en un instante y fue cuando desapareció.  
\- Layla , no sería mejor que se hubiera quedado aquí a descansar?  
\- No Steph , tranquilo Sid es muy fuerte.  
\- Pero...  
\- Ahora ve a descansar.  
\- Pero...- me negaba a irme , quizás a Sid le pasaría algo o no sé...  
\- Tranquilo Steph , Sid estará bien, él puede lograrlo- dijo ella sonriendo.  
Yo no pude tranquilizarme hasta que recordé al castaño que seguí aún en el bote.  
\- Layla!  
\- Lo sé, mandare servidumbre a que lo lleven a un hospital del grupo withemoon , descuida.  
\- Pero hay que acompañarlo.  
\- No! - dijo Layla tajante, su tono frío me sorprendió Layla no acostumbraba ser así.  
\- Pero...  
\- Steph por favor, por esta vez obedéceme, te prometo que nada le pasara a la persona que venía contigo en el bote pero por favor deja que yo me encargue!  
\- Pero Layla... Hay que informar a sus familiares...  
\- Steph , por favor! Por favor deja que yo me encargue , tú ve a descansar y cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente te informaré de cualquier asunto que desees.  
Yo mire a mí alrededor, la mansión me pareció tan extraña, tan ajena, como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí, mire hacia abajo y vi que estaba desnudo... Estaba desnudo frente a Layla. Mi cabeza, me daba vueltas y mis piernas flaquearon , me tumbe en un sillón y me agarre la sien.  
-Tranquilo por favor Steph, yo me encargaré.  
\- Está bien, pero Layla por favor no le mates, no es tan malo.  
\- No le pasará nada , querido Stephan ahora ve a descansar y cuando estés más repuesto té informaré de tu amigo.  
Layla en una señal llamó a uno de los empleados y este me condujo por un pasillo con muchos pilares , yo caminaba por inercia y cuando al fin llegue a una habitación enorme y espaciosa que se me figuró mucho al Partenón, con una cama enorme en el centro , me tumbe ahí, cansado de todo, herido de todo lo que había sucedido. El empleado me ayudó a levantar los pies y me arropo, de inmediato caí dormido en un sueño profundo y pesado, me dolía dormir pero al parecer me dolía más seguir despierto.  
Me vi en aquella isla nuevamente , me vi a la orilla del mar en el ocaso esperando a Sid, esperando un milagro o algo, esperando el amor que quizás nunca llegaría.


	44. Me protegeras?

Ese movimiento constante me tenía mareado a más, tenía esa sensación de que debía despertarme ya, pero no conseguía hacerlo, intente revolcarme pero parecía estar sujeto a alguna clase de artefacto , mi cabeza me mandaba constantemente la imagen del mar, el mar estaba picado, estaba furioso? Por qué el mar debería estar furioso? Por qué debería importarme solo quiero despertar. Solo quiero... Solo...  
\- Steph? Estás bien?  
Abrí los ojos y su cabello cobrizo con perfume de flores fue lo primero que vi, demasiado perfecto pensé , ella es demasiado perfecta para ser real.  
\- que cosas piensas Steph!  
\- Layla?  
\- Estás bien?-Contestó ella acariciando mi cabello.  
Intente incorporarme ya que me hallaba recostado en un asiento de piel, pero me sentía por alguna razón desesperado.  
\- tranquilo Steph , tranquilo, no te puedes quitar el cinturón de seguridad, casi estamos por arribar a Londres.  
\- Que?!- Dije impresionado e intenté levantarme con más fervor .  
\- Tranquilo, tranquilo! Mira te ayudaré a poner el asiento derecho.  
Ella se inclinó un poco hacia mí y presionando un botón pudo poner mi asiento derecho de manera que pudiera ver por la ventanilla, era la vista más maravillosa de Londres por la noche. Se podía ver el Towerbridge y el parlamento. Maravilloso! Me quede sorprendido como un niño pequeño, estaba tan feliz de estar en Londres nuevamente, que me tomo un buen rato recuperar la consciencia de lo que había pasado.  
\- pero como...- no pude ni acabar de articular mi pregunta cuando Layla contestó.  
\- Es muy fácil, estabas tan cansado que tuve que llevarte dormido de regreso.  
\- Qué vergüenza! - dije con la cara pintada de rojo- Layla debiste despertarme.  
\- Lo intenté Steph, pero estabas rendido y además- sus manos se entrelazaron y esta hizo un gesto placer- te mirabas tan lindo durmiendo que no tuve corazón para lograr mi objetivo.  
\- Ay Layla, eso es raro ...- dije yo con más pesar que vergüenza.  
\- Además, Steph me moría de la preocupación , dime qué sucedió allá?  
\- Que ...sucedió?  
\- Si, Sid me avisó que estabas en problemas y que nadie debía llegar a Gavdos, pero que estuviéramos preparados para llevarte a casa a salvo.  
\- Ah?  
\- Quien era el hombre con el que venias?  
Yo me quedé pasmado por tantas preguntas, no sabía ni qué contestar, me sentía abrumado mire hacia la ventana y las luces de Heathrow se podían ver con claridad. Mi cabeza aún no estaba tan despabilada como me hubiera gustado, ese mareo seguía dentro de mi.  
\- Steph? Estás bien?- dijo Layla poniendo su delicada mano sobre la mía.  
Una voz conocida nos anunció que estábamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Heathrow en Londres, haciendo uso de todos los protocolos y dando todas las indicaciones. Pero, joder quién era esa voz?  
\- Steph , no sabes de quién es esa voz?  
Me repantigue en el asiento intentando recordar algo, pero no supe contestarle a Layla. Esta me miraba con una preocupación severa y entonces sentí como la gravedad cobraba su efecto cuando el tren de aterrizaje toco el suelo a gran velocidad, de golpe me vino a la cabeza Sid , mis captores, el tal Víctor ese rubio y el otro de nombre Suri, el que Sid había dejado sin poderse mover. Una avalancha de recuerdos sin sentido y de sensaciones se hicieron presentes , una taza de té y Theobald , mi papá enseñándome a pescar, mi mama haciéndome el desayuno, mi mama, ella me preocupaba y yo le rogué a Sid... Yo...no! Yo no podía...me sentí enfermo, las imágenes me llovían y no dejaban de perderme en una espiral de matices grisáceos y ámbar , que cuando el avión estaba ya frenando, apenas si pude alcanzar a tomar la bolsa que Layla hábilmente me puso en la mano, entonces comencé a vomitar. No podía controlarme en tanto Layla acariciaba mi espalda para intentar tranquilizarme, Layla apuro otra bolsa a mi mano y yo le pase sin pensar la que había llenado.  
\- pero que patético, vomitar ya que la aeronave ha frenado!- se escuchó por la cabina de pasajeros el mensaje del capitán.  
\- Samael!- gritó Layla furiosa.  
\- Tranquila hermana, era solo una broma.  
Intente calmarme pero me tomo un buen rato , así que era Samael el que estaba hablando por el ínter comunicador eh? No se supone que eso era solo para pilotos y no para molestar personas? Me enderecé una vez que no tuve nada más que sacar ; Layla me quito la otra bolsa de las manos .  
\- no...- dije apenado.  
\- Descuida Steph, no me molesta hacerlo- está se paro y fue a depositar la bolsa en su debido lugar, en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la cabina de mando y salió Samael hermosamente ataviado con un uniforme de piloto color azul marino , su gorra , sus charreteras, las condecoraciones de capitán y su insignia de alas doradas.  
\- Pero... Tú volabas el avión?-Pregunté aun algo enfermo.  
\- Creías acaso que estaba jugando en la cabina? Pfff tengo certificación de piloto privado y comercial niño.  
\- Vaya...supongo que eso de ser eterno té deja demasiado tiempo libre - dije casi sin ánimo.  
\- Pues tú no eres eterno y sin embargo tienes demasiado tiempo libre.  
Le mire con rencor, justo atrás de él salió Theobald ataviado con un uniforme similar solo que con las condecoraciones de primer oficial.  
\- Hola Steph , espero tu viaje haya sido placentero!  
\- Theobald... Tú también estabas volando?  
\- Si- dijo sonriéndome- bueno mi amo Samael hizo todo, el como capitán es la autoridad pero me gusta ayudarle en lo que pueda.  
\- Y lo has hecho bien Theobald- dijo Samael , acariciando sus cabellos .  
\- Vaya! Eres sorprendente Theobald! Sabes volar ...  
\- Si y tú eres una persona con demasiado tiempo libre- dijo Samael , yo entorne los ojos y le mire con rencor, justo llego Layla para acabar con el asunto.  
\- Samael, déjale en paz, que no ves que el pobre de Steph está exhausto.  
\- Osh, eres un fastidio hermana. Ahora bajen que aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Vamos Theobald!  
\- Si amo- Theobald se dirigió a mí y con un gesto hermoso me dijo- te veré después Steph, es un alivio saber que estás bien!  
Yo me quedé atontado, Theobald me parecía muy maduro para su edad, era un buen chico, y además se debía ser un verdadero santo para soportar a Samael.  
\- no tanto así- dijo Layla soltando una risita- Theobald tienen sus malas mañas Steph pero Samael es un espectro muy benévolo con el más veces de las que quisiera. Ahora vamos a bajar de aquí.  
Bajamos del avión y pude sentir la lluvia de Londres , Layla me acompañó hasta una de las salidas de inmigración donde presente me identifiqué como ciudadano británico, Layla no hizo este mismo trámite y aún así acto seguido nos dejaron continuar, ella me condujo de la mano hasta el estacionamiento y ahí estaba ya el Rolls Royce negro, esperando. El pingüino abrió la puerta y yo le hice el gesto de caballero señal de que se pasara primero.  
-Oh no! Steph querido debo regresar con Samael , soy su sobrecargo!  
Mire su bellísimo uniforme una falda azul marino hasta la rodilla , su camisa blanca y su chaqueta azul marino con bordados de oro, los tacones relucientes. Apenas había reparado que Layla no se había vestido como era su costumbre , se miraba muy hermosa.  
\- gracias Steph, tú siempre eres tan lindo, ahora sube , este carro te llevará hasta la puerta de tu casa, por lo demás no te preocupes que ya me encargué yo.  
\- Gracias Layla, te veré luego!  
Aborde el vehículo y ella sonreía tan dulcemente mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, este salió rápidamente por el estacionamiento perdiéndose entre las empapadas calles de mi amada cuidad de Londres, sabía que había llevado equipaje pero en algún punto lo había perdido, llevaba puesta una pijama de color azul claro y calcetas , y seguro estaba completamente fuera de arreglo pero aun así baje la ventanilla para disfrutar del aire frío , de la lluvia, incluso del bullicio de la ciudad, abrace mis piernas y sentí como mi corazón se quebraba. Entonces recordé poco a poco lo que había sucedido, Sid ese curioso espectro, habíamos nadado, había aprendido a hacerlo con el, Sid me había rescatado de esos secuestradores, Sid había hecho algo horrible a aquel castaño por humillarme, Sid me había protegido como prometió pero... A cambio de que? Y dónde estaría el castaño de nombre Suri? Donde estarían todos?  
Sin darme cuenta llegamos a mi casa , y para mi sorpresa mi equipaje bajo del maletero, cuando había pasado eso? Estaba perdido. Mi mama salió a mi encuentro y me vio sorprendida por usar pijama , yo le pretexte que era una costumbre de mi jefe volar lo más cómodo posible , esta me miró raro pero me cubrió de besos y abrazos , luego subí a mi habitación mientras ella preparaba la cena . Me senté en mi cama y vi esa ridícula caja de chocolates, Sid era muy terco e imbécil.  
\- tú también lo eres Steph- dijo este saliendo del baño, causándome tal susto que fui a dar al suelo.  
\- Eres un idiota! Dueleeee. Duele mucho - dije sobándome mi trasero, ya que había caído sobre este.  
\- Quieres que te sobe yo?  
\- Imbécil! Quiero que dejes de aparecerte así!  
\- Intenté ser lo menos sorpresivo posible pero te asustas muy fácilmente.  
\- Cállate Sid , mejor dime qué quieres- dije molesto tomando mi lugar de nuevo .  
\- Quiero que recuerdes tu última promesa.  
\- Ah? Cuál de tantas? A estas alturas no sé ni qué tanto según tú te he prometido.  
\- Me prometiste no decir nada de lo que había sucedido en la isla de Gavdos, ni siquiera pensar en ello, nada Steph , como si no hubiera pasado.  
\- Es cierto, vaya aún me parece todo un mal sueño pero antes tendrás que contestarme unas preguntas.  
\- Cuales?  
\- Primera, es cierto eso de que ese tal Nereo es tu hermano?  
\- Por desgracia es cierto, si hermano es la palabra humana.  
\- En serio? Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
\- Por qué no es relevante.  
\- Que no es relevante? Oye tu hermano y sus secuaces casi me matan y no es relevante?  
\- Nereo no te puede matar ; es más ni siquiera te podría poner un dedo encima le mataría antes de que eso pasase.  
\- Pues me puso una buena manoseada.  
\- Por qué se lo permití, nada más.  
\- Que? Como que se lo permitiste Sid?  
\- Yo estaba observando desde que él llegó y Nereo lo sabía.  
\- Y por qué no hiciste algo ?  
\- Por qué quería que Nereo te tocara y sintiera furia de que tú eres mío.  
\- Ah?- me quedé pasmado.  
\- Quería que Nereo se muriese de la envidia, que se sintiera el espectro más miserable de que tú eres solo mío, de que yo tengo al humano más hermoso del mundo, quería que se incendiara su espíritu de cólera para que me odiara más.  
\- Estás loco ? Eres un loco imbécil Sid , te detesto!  
\- Pues tú eres mío y eres la cosa que más deseo- dijo Sid levantándome por la cintura y posicionándose muy cerca- no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú Steph .  
\- Estás loco, suéltame!  
\- Es de verdad, eres hechizante! Y sé que mi sitio es junto a ti.  
Sid me besó con una pasión contagiosa, esas últimas palabras de alguna manera me habían tomado por sorpresa y me habían desarmado contra el. Este me arrastro hasta el baño y me di cuenta de que de nueva cuenta me había engatusado , la tina ya estaba preparada y el vapor del agua caliente soltaba un aroma delicioso a vainilla y castañas. Sid me quito la ropa con delicadeza mientras repartía besos por mi cuerpo y me tomo entre sus brazos , yo estaba excitado a más así que cuando el espectro me introdujo en el agua caliente de la tina esta no me pareció más que apenas tibia, Sid se quitó su ropa con una elegancia espectacular y se posicionó arriba de mi provocando que el agua de la bañera se derramara, subió mis piernas y las apoyo a los lados de la bañera , bajo su cabeza sumergiéndola en el agua y comenzó a tratar de dilatar mi entrada con su boca , oh dios era delicioso! Mis pies se contraían del placer y mis piernas temblaban, tuve que sujetarme a la misma bañera, todo lo que quería era una vida sencilla pero no sabía cómo había llegado a disfrutar este punto. Sid pasó a hacerme un oral en mi sexo y entonces de mi entrada se escabulleron sus dedos largos , Sid, por qué no eres más real? O quizás el que no era real era yo? Este placer lo era, nunca lo tuve con las mujeres aunque a pesar de ello todo lo que deseaba era una mujer sencilla para casarme con ella, pero entre más trataba de negar el placer este mas me buscaba el rostro; Sid emergió cuando me corrí y comenzó a besarme con pasión mientras me metía su sexo enorme y poderoso , yo sin más pelea eche mis brazos en su cuello , parecía que todo eso que deseaba de una esposa por ahora era demasiado complicado para tenerlo en mi vida , y aunque a veces deseaba no equivocarme tanto o cometer tantos errores, suponía que por ahora era demasiado egoísta pues era más cómodo llevar esta vida al lado de estos aterradores seres que volver a una vida donde nuca figure para nadie , no podía volver , no quería, quería más placer, más! Escuche mis propios jadeos cuando mi mama toco la puerta.  
\- Steph ? Estás bien hijo?  
Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me horroricé de que pudiera entrar , Sid no se movió de su lugar solo hizo una mueca de enojo.  
\- si mama! Es... Es solo que se siente muy bien estar en la ducha... En casa...emhhhh- no sabía que más decir.  
\- Bien Steph, pero date prisa la cena ya está y se te enfriará.  
\- Si! Ya voy- grite y entonces escuche como mi madre salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
\- Ya se fue, que molesta- dijo Sid con el ceño fruncido - necesitas dejar de vivir con tu madre.  
\- Cállate idiota! No es tu asunto!  
\- Ya estás muy grande para ser tan mimado no lo crees?  
\- Lárgate!  
\- Está bien de cualquier manera, ya te corriste completamente.  
\- Cállate! Me avergüenzas!  
\- Debes volver a bañarte.  
\- Por?  
\- Llenaste de esperma la ducha, no creo que eso sea algo higiénico .  
Mire la tina y era cierto, me puse de mil colores y Sid se puso aún mojado su ropa.  
\- no olvides cumplir tu promesa, de hecho te prohíbo ver a cualquiera de los de la asamblea hasta dentro de quince días.  
\- Que? Por qué? - le espeté enojado.  
\- Por qué tu mente te traiciona Steph , hay demasiada bondad en ti como para aprender a ocultar tu mente del escudriñó de los demás.  
\- Pero...  
\- Stephan recuerdas lo que dijo Nereo de cazarte a ti y a los tuyos ?  
La escena se me vino a la cabeza con un escalofrío terrible y entonces temblé en la tina.  
\- pues eso exactamente pasará si tú no me haces caso. De ahora en adelante solo iras de tu casa a la oficina y no saldrás más de aquí en quince días , yo mandare por ti y así mismo té dejaran en la puerta de tu casa. Evitarás a toda costa a cualquier miembro de la asamblea y más a Elliot o a Layla , ellos podrían mirar en ti con facilidad, entendiste?  
\- Si...pero y si van a la oficina.  
\- En un caso muy extremo, sal de ahí corriendo o escóndete , si ellos te pillan has tu mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en lo sucedió , no te puede causar ningún agobio por qué ellos lo sabrán.  
\- Está bien.  
Sid dio media vuelta y yo le detuve.  
\- Sid ?  
Este volteo de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaba yo sumergido y me miró sin forzar el gesto.  
\- dos cosas, bueno... Me protegerás? Bueno a mí y no dejarás que nada le pase a mi mamá o a alguien de mi familia cierto?  
\- Stephan ...  
\- Cierto?- dije con desesperación e insistencia, este se acercó a mí , se puso en cuclillas y acaricio mi cabello.  
\- Stephan te voy a proteger con todo mi poder por qué - el pelinegro beso mi frente y continuó- por qué esta es la frente que más he deseado en mi vida!  
\- Pero protegerás a mi mama y a mi familia? Sid me muero si les pasara algo.  
\- Steph ...- un silencio se hizo y yo me aferre a su mano, este me miró y lanzó un suspiro , luego continuó- si a Steph le pasara algo sería como no haberlo protegido , así que descuida nada malo hará Nereo ni ningún espectro a alguien que tenga lazos contigo. Te doy mi palabra .  
\- Gracias Sid- dije apretando su mano , este se miraba algo raro, como si estuviera triste de hacer esa promesa pero eso no podía ser.  
\- Es todo?  
\- Si! Ah no bueno no oye que paso con el sirviente de Nereo? El castaño?  
\- Está en un hospital de la fundación Withemoon. Pero te prohíbo ir a verle .  
\- Pero...  
\- Te lo prohíbo Steph y debes obedecerme, entendiste?  
Sid salió por la puerta dejándola entreabierta y sentí un aire helado colarse por el baño, tuve que bañarme de nueva cuenta , estaba todo pegos teoso de semen. Pero al menos sabía que Sid no solo me protegería a mí sino también a los míos y eso era una ventaja, quizás el espectro de Leviatan no era tan malo o si? Pero como le haría para alejarme de todos los demás?  
Que problema, uno tras otro, tras otro y además aún estaba eso de mi alma, pero si Sid cumplía su promesa tendría un buen punto a su favor.

By blood and by mean you act like a thieve...


	45. Por que no puedo

El lunes siguiente regrese al trabajo sin ningún contratiempo más que enterarme que no estaríamos casi la mitad del mes trabajando en la sede de Moonlight, por alguna razón que en definitiva me era conocida a Sid le pego la gana que trabajaríamos dentro de la biblioteca del parlamento. Cuando este me lo dijo seriamente, mi primera reacción fue reír, no podía para de reírme hasta el punto de que Sid me miro aburrido y dijo:

-Ya terminaste tu faramalla?

-Es que ...jajajajaja es que ... ahora si te luciste Sid! Entrar a la biblioteca del parlamento? No bueno, esa broma déjala para un turista...

-Entonces puedes aceptar convivir con un montón de cadáveres animados por el espíritu del demonio pero no puedes creer que sea capaz de entrar al parlamento?-Dijo este de forma provocativa.

-jajajaja no, Sid, tranquilo no fue lo que dije, en primera yo he sido testigo de lo que tú y los demás son capaces de hacer, eso además de que después de todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida es imposible que no acepte la verdad sobre ustedes pero oye hablamos de entrar al parlamento inglés, comprenderás que aunque seas hijo del mismísimo Belcebú...

-Samael es descendiente de Belcebú, no yo-Apunto seriamente Sid.

-Sí, bueno, en fin, el caso es que aunque seas muy importante no cualquiera entra al parlamento, a menos que sea una visita turística eh?

Sid me miro de forma aburrida y continuamos en aquel Lotus Elise negro hasta el parlamento, este ingreso en el estacionamiento interior sin ningún tipo de problema, casi se me cae la mandíbula del asombro, como era que Sid...?

-No olvides que ahora la cámara de los lores esta constituida por un gran número de intelectuales de prestigio y hombres de negocios del Reino Unido y por lógica deducirás que solo tres de nosotros tenemos el derecho a pertenecer a esta no?-Dijo contestando a las preguntas de mi mente.

-Ah? Tres dijiste?

-Sí. Tres.

-Quien de la asamblea pertenece a la cámara de los lores?

-Quien más que los británicos?

Yo dude por un momento y entonces recordé que Elliot era meramente británico.

-Exacto, Elliot pertenece a los lores temporales y con derecho vitalicio hereditario lo que asegura que este siempre inmiscuido en los asuntos de todo el mundo, pero como adivinaras su comportamiento infantil hace que estas sesiones le produzcan un aburrimiento terrible y por ello casi nunca se para por aquí.

Yo le sigo el paso intentando no distraerme con la arquitectura siempre única y de estilo gótico , pero es difícil no perderlo de vista con tanta distracción, es común que en las visitas escolares un par de veces hubiera estado ahí pero ahora estaba ingresando a todos esos lugares donde no se podía pasar y si acaso podías tomar una fotografía de lejos. Sid caminaba a pasos agigantados continuando con su charla sin importarle si yo quería husmear por alguna parte, parecía que tenía una prisa inaudita.

-Y Kanon que hace unos veinte años, obtuvo su derecho a formar parte de la cámara de los Lores Espirituales. Mas dado por Elliot que por ser eclesiástico.

-Elliot le dio ese derecho? Pero no se supone que los Lores Espirituales son obispos elegidos por su prestigiosa carrera eclesiástica?

-No hay ningún tipo de poder que se le niegue a un espectro Steph y menos a un príncipe de los infiernos, asegúrate de recordar esto siempre.

Ingresamos a la biblioteca la cual era una sala hermosa con tapices de color carmín y sillones de cuero del mismo color, ventanas maderadas en chocolate y pinturas de los lores esparcidas por toda el área. Candelabros dorador que bien iluminaban tanto de día como de noche con sus sujetadores de oro puro, grandes cristales que soportaban el clima de Londres, mesas de madera con sus lámparas doradas y de cabeza verde . Era un sitio tan calmado y apacible que pareciera que el tiempo se detenía ahí, en las mesas había libros por doquier , con sus páginas expuestas o señaladas con separadores de lujosas cintas que contrastaban con la alfombra mullida y de un diseño tan hábil y de tanta finura que sentí vergüenza de pararme sobre esta. Yo no había tenido la oportunidad de conoces ese lugar con anterioridad pero no era nada difícil imaginar que no era un lugar abierto al público.

Sid cerró esta con llave y de inmediato se sumergió en el trabajo, yo me asome por la ventana , quería que las personas que caminaban a lo lejos o fuera del parlamento me notaran. Por alguna razón quería que supieran que estaba ahí.

-Sid?-Dije casi sin pensar, como si mi mente estuviera viajando al lado de aquellos que se paseaban por ahí sin notarme.

-Dime Steph?

-Cuéntame de tu hermano.

-no-Dijo tajante y eso me hizo voltear la vista a mirarle.

Sid continuaba trabajando sin ocuparse de mí, este miraba unos papeles con singular atención. Yo me acerque a el y me apoye en la mesa justo a su lado, pero Sid continuo analizando aquellos contratos que tenían membretado el logo de la empresa.

-Por qué no?-Dije agachándome e interponiéndome entre su vista y los papeles.

-Steph, me impides trabajar-Dijo el espectro sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Sid merezco saber la verdad, no lo crees así?

-No.

-Sidney! Dime lo que sabes de Nereo! Por qué nunca me dices nada, tu siempre me pides que confíe en ti y exiges mi alma pero tú nunca me hablas con la maldita verdad!-Explote- Porque nunca me dices nada Sid? Por qué me pides confianza y tú no me das ninguna? Por qué Sid? Dímelo!

-Steph-Dijo Sid levantándose tranquilamente y tomándome por los hombros- si no te digo nada de Nereo es porque no se nada.

Ah? Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa y este me llevo de la mano hasta uno de los sillones más grandes y me sentó ahí, luego se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi mano.

-No sé nada de Nereo, lo poco que se es que es más joven que yo, que su espíritu es muy retorcido y recientemente averigüe que no le importan las almas que pueda poseer .

-Pero...cómo? Acaso no tú y el hablaron como viejos conocidos?

-No entiendo a qué te refieras Steph.

Sus ojos no parecían mentir, además después de todo Sid no ganaba nada mintiéndome.

-Bueno Sid, me pareció que estaban ya muy familiarizados por la forma en cómo te hablo.

-En serio?-Dijo este mirando ligeramente hacia un lado- Pues no, definitivamente no puedo decirte que ignoraba su existencia ya que el proviene de la misma fuente que yo pero ... Es como la segunda vez que le veo...

-Pero, entonces ya le habías visto?

-Sí.

-Y?

-Como que y?

-Sí, bueno algo debes saber no?

-No-Dijo Sid muy convencido de ello.

-Pero cómo es posible?-Dije yo exasperado de la calma de Sid.

-No es importante Steph.

-Como que tu propio hermano no es importante? Estás loco Sid? Por eso tu hermano te detesta!-Suspire y añadí-Eres el peor hermano del mundo.

-Steph, no es como que sea mi hermano en el sentido fraternal o sanguíneo que los humanos le dan a esos lazos, provenimos de la misma fuente pero para los espectros esos lazos no existen. Además cualquier otro ser que posea un cuerpo humano que no seas tú no es importante.

Sid corono su comentario con un beso en el dorso de mi mano , eso me puso rojo hasta las orejas y le arrebate mi mano. Me pare rápidamente dirigiéndome a la ventana.

-No seas tonto Sid, acaso no te importan los demás?

-No-Respondió secamente.

-No te importa Layla, ni Elliot, ni Kanon, ni los gemelos, ni Samael o Theobald?

-No.

Yo me enfurecí y voltee a verle encolerizado, Sid seguía sentado pero su mirada se alzó para encontrar la mía que estaba encendida.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Por qué los espectro no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos, en la asamblea nos llevamos bien e incluso podemos establecer un trato bueno con otros espectro que no sean de la asamblea por el respeto a las reglas, pero... Tú crees que yo no sé qué casi todos ellos desean poseerte?

-Qué?!-Sid me miraba tan profundamente que tuve que desviar ahora yo la mirada-Bueno si pero, yo creo que ellos si te estiman de verdad.

-Eso es engañarse.

Dijo Sid fríamente, sus palabras me ardieron y recordé a Ephy, como podía ser Sid tan estúpido? Como podía decir eso después de lo que Ephy sentía por él?

-Ephy si te estima, idiota!

-Ephy es ingenuo-Contesto con una frialdad peor. Yo gire para mirarle y este siguió-Steph, tu eres lo único que me interesa, eres lo único que deseo y quiero a mi lado. Aunque no tu no debes quererme Steph.

-Ah?! Yo quererte?-Esa última frase quebranto mi enojo, porque no debía yo quererle? No era acaso lo que Sid se proponía? Que le amara y le diera mi alma?

-No, Steph, no te confundas, aunque no niego que me encantaría que me amaras, que me dieras ese amor que solo tú puedes dar, ese amor que nadie se imagina tienes dentro de ti del cual yo he podido probar algunas veces y tampoco niego que necesito tu alma, definitivamente, la necesito. Pero si tú me amas ahora sería muy problemático no solo para ti porque te dolerá, sino para mí, porque yo...no ...-Sid en una de esas pocas veces , bajo la mirada y la guardia melancólicamente, seguro estaba pensando en él. Pegue las manos a mi corazón, sentí como se resquebrajaba, por que pasaba eso? Por qué me agrietaba el que Sid pensara en él, porque si el mismo no quería que le amara? Todo era tan contradictorio...Quería mi alma y quería poseerme pero no quería que le amara?

-Sid?-Este no respondió, miraba la alfombra perdido en su recuerdo-Cuéntame de él. Cuéntame de Glenn, quieres?

Lo había dicho, no sabía ni como o por qué, pero al fin lo había dicho. Sid en automático al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada, su mirada era una combinación del mar en calma y el mar picado, su voz potente se escuchó en todo el lugar cuando respondió.

-No!

-Sid?

-No!-Dijo y se paró de inmediato dispuesto a regresar a su lugar donde estaba anteriormente trabajando.

-Eso es porque aun lo amas?

Sid se sentó en su lugar pero algo en la postura de su cuerpo tensa y en sus puños me decía que si no tenía cuidado con mis palabras podría salir herido.

-Lárgate Steph.

-Por eso dices todo eso de que no te amé verdad? Aun lo amas, por eso destruiste su prenda verdad?

-Steph vete! Ahora!

-Por qué? Por qué no me hablas con la verdad Sid?-Le perseguí hasta donde estaba- No eres tú el que quieres mi alma? No eres siempre tan duro y hermético conmigo? Steph , has esto, Steph obedéceme en lo otro. Porque eres duro conmigo y te reblandeces con su recuerdo? Si no deseas que te ame está bien, de cualquier manera no me gustan los hombres, y ni quien quisiera amarte, pero entonces no me pidas mi alma, no lo hagas Sid, porque tu no me puedes dar nada en comparación, ni aunque me hicieras un vampiro inmortal como el de las películas con muchos millones de libras, no tendría comparación con mi alama, mi alma solo valdrá el que alguien me entregue su alma a cambio y por lo que dices tú no tienes una para darme.

Estaba más enojado que nunca , pegue un golpe en su escritorio y le mire furioso, que se creía ese Sid? Que se quedara con sus tonto y bellos recuerdos de ese tal Glenn, a mi ni siquiera me gustaba batear de ese lado. Le odiaba, le odiaba a morir.

-Y no te preocupes que cumpliré mi maldita palabra, buscare la manera de matarte, idiota!

Sid me miro con sus hermosos ojos lilas abiertos de par en par, estaba tan sorprendido por mi discurso que incluso no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, este se paró frente a mí, y cuando su altura me rebaso supe que estaba en problemas. Seguro era hombre muerto, pero dentro de mí seguía aún muy enojado por sus palabras.

Lentamente Sid levanto su mano izquierda, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para recibir el golpe de este; golpe que nunca llego , en cambio una caricia muy suave se paseó por mis mejillas.

-Steph, definitivamente si pudiera amar a alguien...

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí su beso en mis labios, eran tan cariñosos conmigo, quería rechazarlo pero su beso apagaba la tormenta en mí. Su lengua maravillosa y su aliento frio suavizaron mi interior y este me metió en sus brazos ocasionando que me derritiera en ellos. Cuando su beso cesó pero aun estábamos demasiado cercanos abrí un poco los ojos y este dijo:

-Steph , un buen día te prometo que te contare de él, pero no hoy. Aunque hay días de mi pasado que vuelven y no me dejan, no es debido a ello que no te puedo dar más, es debido a que eso no te haría ningún bien.

Sid me tomo por las mejillas y me dio otro beso que me dejo estupidizado, después de besarme me hecho de la improvisada oficina , mandándome a casa. Sid era un tramposo, siempre hacia esas cosas para distraerme y que se me olvidara el coraje y lo peor es que siempre funcionaba. Regrese a mi casa como a las seis casi las siete , y eso fue debido a que Sid ya tenía uno de los coches afuera del parlamento esperándome, imbécil!

Mi mama había quedado con unas amigas para salir así que llegaría tarde y con la cena, por lo tanto estaba solo en casa, me tire en el sillón y encendí el televisor, comencé a hacer zapping, nada me llenaba ni me distraía de mi enfado, era yo muy tonto, siempre Sid y sus besos empalagosos me dejaban como un idiota. Que chasco!

Pero tampoco me podía hacer el tonto, yo sabía que Sid me decía la verdad, el no amaba a nadie, y yo no era la excepción, a mi cabeza vino aquella bolsa con la foto y las cartas de Glenn que había arrumbado al fondo del armario, subí rápidamente por ella, si me iba a machacar las venas tenía que hacerlo bien no? Sid...Eureka! La había encontrado, baje a la sala y en el sillón saque todo. Ahí estaban esos días del pasado de Sid, esos días en donde él se miraba feliz? Sid podía ser feliz?

Mire con atención la foto, Glen Allen...Por qué sentía coraje contra él? Después de todo Glenn había sido una víctima de Sid no? Glenn Allen...No! Yo no me parecía en nada a él. Por qué Sid no me contaba de una vez que había sucedido? Después de todo lo que Theobald me había contado, el que Sid afirmara como había destruido a Glenn Allen podía serle de ayuda, seguro si lo escuchaba del mismo Sid, no se me ocurriría sentir ni un poco de afecto por él.

Entonces mi corazón sintió una firme resolución; tenía que saber más de Sid, tenía que averiguar más cosas de ese espectro, así podría tomar una postura verdadera; no podía seguir en esa contradicción en la que caía seguido, pensando que Sid era un ser horrible y luego un alma torturada de dios! No! Si Sid era ese monstro que el mismo dice no sentir nada por nadie y que acabó con Glenn le mataría , cumpliría mi promesa, pero si no ...Bueno! Si no era malvado ya vería que hacer!

Pero como averiguar más de este espectro? Estaba seguro que nadie de la asamblea me diría nada! Ni el mismo Kuri quiso cambiar sexo por información! Quizás Theobald supiera mas pero preguntarle era ponerlo en riesgo a él, después de todo él era humano como yo no? No! Definitivamente inmiscuir a Theobald no era una opción, le estimaba demasiado ... Pero quién? Quien...

La televisión seguía encendida en un canal de video cuando se presentaba uno de una chica lindísima con un nombre que aunque se escribía diferente significaba " pajarito"

-Eso es!-Grite eufórico- Suri!

Tome la foto y las cartas y las metí de nuevo a la bolsa , subí a mi habitación y la metí lo más hondo posible dentro del armario, detestaba tenerlas cerca y a la mano, me puse una chaqueta y salí con prisa mientras en mi cabeza intentaba idear un plan para conseguir verle sin que Sid se enterase; sabía que él estaría en el hospital donde a mí me habían llevado, el grupo White Moon tenía muchos hospitales para todo tipo de personas pero algo me decía que tendrían a Suri muy vigilado de cerca y eso era tenerlo cerca de Ephy.

Llegue al tétrico hospital y todo mi valor se vino abajo, una lluvia fina comenzaba a caer, tenía miedo de entrar, tenía miedo de encontrarme a Ephy o a alguno de ellos, peor que Sid me encontrara ahí. Pero... si no lo hacía, seguiría en la indecisión y la inseguridad. Así que tome una enorme bocanada de aire y cuando me dirigía a la entrada vi un coche que me pareció conocido, un Rolls Royce gris, este se estaciono frente a la puerta y cuando el conductor abrió la puerta del pasajero vi lo que me sospechaba , un hermoso joven de enorme estatura bajo de este con un niño albino, sentí terror y salí corriendo de ahí, a lo lejos escuche su vocecita:

-Steph? Steph, ven!

No me detuve hasta que llegue al Southbank Centre que era un lugar muy concurrido, ahí descanse un rato y luego me dirigí a casa, mama estaría preocupada , además necesitaba descansar ya que estaba agotado de llegar tan rápidamente ahí y quería pensar como lograría evadir a la asamblea y toda la seguridad hasta llegar a Suri.

Cuando llegue a casa mama estaba ahí, cenamos y como estaba rendido me fui a dormir de inmediato. Al día siguiente recibí un texto de Sid que decía que fuera a recoger un contrato a la oficina y lo llevara a nuestra nueva ubicación, que él estaría a las seis en el estacionamiento del parlamento para recibirme así que fui temprano a Moon light para recoger la correspondencia antes de encontrar a Sid , vi en mi escritorio y no había nada así que entre a su oficina y justo en su escritorio estaba el dichoso documento al lado de las hojas membretadas de la empresa , lo tome y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta mi cerebro me lanzo una idea tan filosa que me corto la huida. Regrese a ese escritorio y note aquellas hojas que había ignorado hacia un par de minutos apenas, era hojas membretadas de la empresa que se usaban únicamente para asuntos oficiales de esta, yo podía aprovechar estas para elaborar una orden que llevara el sello y firma de Sid y acceder a ver a Suri. Era una gran idea, pero para eso necesitaba el sello de Sid, deje todos los papeles en la mesa y comencé a buscar por los cajones y el escritorio y sin dificultad le halle, un sello de oro macizo en el que una L se levantaba sobre una especie de dragón , si ese era uno de los sellos de este. Yo había trabajado sellando cartas con este y otros dos más; ahora necesitaba conocer su firma, sentí escalofríos de pensar que yo también tenía mi lado malo, seguro lo que pretendía no era nada legal pero , tenía que arriesgar y no era momento para comportarse como un niño miedoso. Guarde las hojas y el sello en mi bolso , tome mi montaña de papeles para Sid y me dirigí a donde el coche estaba esperándome para llevarme a mi trabajo. Cuando vi a Sid a lo lejos esperando por mí me sentí un poco nervioso, no podía pensar en lo que iba a hacer no podía pensar en lo que llevaba en mi bolsa , no podían traicionarme los nervios . Cuando estuve frente al espectro respire hondo e intente parecer normal. Sid me miro un momento con demasiado escrutinio y luego se encogió de hombros y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca donde habíamos estado el día anterior.

De igual manera Sid me hecho temprano, esta vez tenia demasiado trabajo pero antes de que me llevara a casa el coche, me pidió entregar en la mensajería de Moon light el contrato que para mi suerte ya estaba firmado por él. Lo metió en un sobre , me dio un beso apasionado y salí rumbo a Moonlight en el coche, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allá saque el contrato y vi la firma de Sid, una caligrafía hermosa pero no era su nombre lo que estaba en ella, aparecían los siguientes signos לִוְיָתָן ; que era eso? Que significaba esa caligrafía? Deje de pensar y volví a lo mío, tome una fotografía con mi celular y volví a guardar el contrato para entregarlo en Moon light.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa comencé a formular un boceto de lo que diría el documento que escribiría mañana en Moonlight, que sería la pieza fundamental para poder acceder a ver al castaño.

Al día siguiente en cuanto el sol se instaló en la cuidad, y asegurándome de que el sol estuviera en su mejor momento para evitar que cualquier tipo de espectro me sorprendiese ahí , llegue a la oficina y avente mi bolso en mi escritorio, entre a la oficina de Sid , estaba un tanto oscura, pero se filtraba unos minúsculos rayos de luz a través de uno de los extremos de la pesada cortina. Esa oscuridad me daba terror así que con sigilo y cuidándome las espaldas en todo momento ya que casi siempre me sentía observado por esos ojos lilas , camine de puntillas hasta el enorme ventanal que cubrían esas gruesas cortinas y corrí estas de par en par dejando pasar la luz a raudales, esta inundo la habitación y todo se volvió más colorido...Uff no había nadie!

Fui al escritorio de Sid que como siempre estaba atestado de papeles y me quede mirando por unos instantes, recordé la primera vez que este me había violado ahí, su tacto se volvió a marcar en mi piel y sus besos, parecían volver a mi boca, Sid! Sid! Sid! Por una parte él era un espectro y algún día sería un demonio maligno, Sid era el Leviatan! Una criatura infernal, Sid me había violado, me mentía todo el tiempo, hacia lo que se le daba su gana y quería robarme mi alma...Por otro lado Sid siempre me protegía, intentaba darme gusto la mayor parte de las veces y desde que estaba a su lado me sentía menos...solo? Si , quizás me sentía algo afortunado ya que gracias a él ahora era parte de algo, había conocido la asamblea y a sus integrantes , entonces? La balanza estaba equilibrada si no fuera por Glenn Allen, Sid había destruido a Glenn, y según lo había amado, pero eso no me daba esperanzas porque Sid siempre me avisaba que a mí no me amaba y que yo no debía quererle. Entonces...Por qué Sid estaba conmigo? Seguro podía poseer a cualquier otro humano, por qué yo?

Me espabilé, si seguía poniéndome filosófico me daría la noche y Sid me encontraría ahí, revisé los papeles y tome unas cartas de otras empresas dirigidas al CEO de Moonlight y otras que había redactado la antigua secretaria , y una que otra que había escrito el mismo Sid, tome estas y me dediqué buena parte del día intentando aprender el arte de la correcta redacción, incluso busque tutoriales de cómo lograr una redacción empresarial más perfecta. Tenía que tener éxito en esto.

A la hora del almuerzo eche todo a mi bolso y me fui a casa a almorzar, llegue y mientras comía en compañía de mi mama estudiaba las cartas, incluso mi mama se mostró feliz de ayudarme. Me dio buenas correcciones y algunas ideas incluso me dijo algo que no se me había ocurrido y eso era que la misma Gabrielle podía ayudarme a mejorarlo en demasía. Gabrielle!

A las cinco paso el coche por mí y me condujo a la oficina donde habíamos comenzado a trabajar, la biblioteca del parlamento. Sid estaba como siempre afuera esperándome, luciendo tan apuesto y elegante. Él estaba empantanado de trabajo renovando contratos con empresas y cesando con otras, yo en cambio pasaba los tracks de la bolsa a Excel, Sid estaba poniendo a Moonlight muy en alto como le había prometido a Yecum. El canto de un pajarito se escuchó afuera de la ventana y me distraje por un momento, nunca creí que yo pudiera hacer un trabajo de este tipo, con Sid hacia muchas cosas más que con Ephy o de las que había comenzado haciendo en el centro telefónico. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho...

-Estas muy nostálgico Steph.

-Ah?-Reaccione de golpe al sentir su beso en mi mejilla.

-Que estas muy nostálgico, quizás estés necesitando afecto.

Dijo Sid mientras me levantaba y me pegaba contra él.

-Suéltame, idiota!

-No. Yo también estoy nostálgico de tu cuerpo.

Este me tiro en el sillón y en un parpadeo me bajo el pantalón, me sorprendió y luego me dio coraje.

-Sid, déjame trabajar ya!

-No me niegues esto, Steph, es lo único que me da vida.

-Basta! Crees que puedes violarme cada que te dé la gana?

-Ya te había dicho que si es consensual no es violación Steph-Dijo este bajando mi ropa interior, la cual lanzo a un extremo del lugar y se metió entre mis piernas-Y si creo eso!

-Pero no es consensual! Yo no te lo consiento! Ya, Sid déjame!

Este se arrodillo y subió mis piernas a sus hombros , sentí vergüenza e intente patalear pero su boca ya estaba en mi sexo y se movía al ritmo exacto para que en un dos por tres yo ya estuviera firme.

-Sid, basta , puede que alguien venga y...-Jadee, eche la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, deje que Sid se convirtiera en un tornado dentro de mis piernas.

Me corrí y sentí el alivio de que aparte de la presión en mi sexo todo había acabado pero como siempre esto solo acababa hasta que Sid quisiera y este me tendió por completo en el sillón, aun cuando yo no me recuperaba mentalmente del placer , tomo con una sola mano mis tobillos y los subió hasta mi frente, la embriaguez del placer no me permitió reaccionar ante tan incómoda posición hasta que este dijo.

-Eres tan lindo, Steph, no sabes cómo necesito poseerte, todo el tiempo quiero beber de ti, necesito poder apagarme.

Yo con un movimiento débil intente refrenarle pero era muy tarde, Sid comenzó a estimular mi entrada con sus labios de querubín y yo cerré los ojos e intente aferrarme al mundo real, el placer era una tormenta que me envolvía dentro y me hacía sentir el mundo de una manera tan surrealista , que ni Dalí con sus tigres y elefantes podrían traerme de regreso. Su lengua me dejo bien dispuesto a recibirle dentro de mí, Sid hecho mis piernas a un lado y yo jadeaba de placer , esos puntos de colores , ese volcán que erupcionaba en mi interior , las cosquillas en mi próstata, mis piernas temblando y como me corrí con violencia mientras el espectro sujetaba mis caderas con sus poderosas manos. Sid, ese era el.

Cuando acabamos me quede desnudo de la parte de abajo, estaba tan exhausto que me pareció que la noche ya había llegado tan de repente que no habría tiempo de vestirme porque el alba le sucedería. Sid me puso la ropa interior y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Eres tan apasionado Steph, aunque también eres muy mimado, mira que dejar que te vista.

Yo le mire con rencor y mientras este me metía los pantalones en las piernas le dije en voz queda pero molesto.

-Idiota! Tú me violaste!

Sid me miro con complicidad y puso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Aunque para ser honesto, me encanta mimarte.

Este subió el pantalón por mi cadera y lo abotono, yo seguía perezoso tumbado ahí , Sid en cambio se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano helada que hizo en mi piel un contraste enorme y delicioso ya que yo aún seguía con la temperatura corporal elevada por la excitación.

-Sid?

-Dime?

-Por qué me violas? Te gusta?

-Ya te dije que si es consensual no es violación-Dijo sonriendo de lado y continuó- Pero sí, me gustas mucho.

-Por qué?

-Porque eres mío Steph.

-No soy tuyo-Dije irritado-Pero es solo por eso?

-Porque eres la criatura más hermosa que existe Steph-Sid beso mi nariz con ternura – No solo es tu cuerpo, aunque no niego que me encanta tu cara hermosa y delicada, y tu cuerpo frágil, pero hay algo más, en ti hay algo mas Steph. Es eso mismo que hace que cuando estés conmigo te chiquees como un niño mimado, son tus besos, tu temperamento pasional, cada uno de tus gestos...

Sus ojos lilas me miraron con tanto detenimiento y profundidad que sentí que me habían desnudado por completo, yo aparte la vista y Sid depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-No entiendo entonces...-dije algo apagado.

-Que no entiendes?

-No entiendo, si no me amas para que deseas que sea tuyo, debieras liberarme mejor!

-No-Dijo Sid de forma cortante- Eres mío Steph.

-De que te sirve que sea tuyo si no me vas a querer ni yo a ti! Estar atados solo por tus caprichos...-Pero Sid me tomo de las manos y pego su frente limpia a la mía sudada, ese gesto me tomo por sorpresa.

-Steph, no te quiero por que no quiera, si no porque no puedo, ya te lo he dicho!-Dijo desesperado, en sus lilas se reflejaba un vacío enorme- Estoy seguro que me hubiera encantado quererte , que fueras tu una medicina para mí , una de esas medicinas para olvidar, pero ...No puedo Steph.

-Eso dices, pero si fuera yo...-Antes de que mi mente pensara en ese nombre que estaba prohibido me calle, aunque por la mirada que puso Sid supe que había sido tarde, él había logrado leer su nombre. Yo temblé del miedo pues no quería ver a Sid enojado pero este solo beso mi frente y dijo:

-Vamos te llevare a casa y te comprare un helado en el camino quieres?

-Ah sí...-Dije yo aún dudoso.

Este tal como lo dijo me llevo a una heladería y pedí uno de cinco bolas con todo lo que tenían , sirope, cobertura, mermelada, chispas etc... Luego me llevo a casa.

Al bajar del carro no mire hacia atrás, vi la luz encendida de la cocina , seguro mama estaría haciendo la cena , pero al escuchar como el Bugatti negro se alejaba a una velocidad excesivamente alta me quede plantado en el porche. No quería entrar, quería estar solo, por alguna razón la paciencia y el silencio de Sid me causaba un gran dolor. Quería estar solo y ponerme a destruir todo lo que tuviese enfrente, quería jalarme el cabello y gritar como loco, nada tenía sentido, ni entregarme a amar a Sid ya que él no me amaba, ni odiarle ya que él no me dejaría libre nunca y eso era obvio. Quería arrancarme la piel que estaba impregnada de sus estúpidas huellas y su aroma, sacarme el corazón resquebrajado por tantas dudas, quería llorar amargamente y lamentar que tenía que dejar escapar todo! Quería...

-Steph, hijo? Por qué no entras?-Dijo mi mama asomada por la ventana de la cocina


	46. La confesión de Gabrielle

-Te acuerdas del niño bonito que era el tontito del café?

-Ah?

-Sí, sí, el rubio que estaba todo idiotita!

-Steph?

-Quien sabe cómo se llamaba, pero estaba tan lindo como tonto.

-Que hay con él?-Pregunte con indiferencia marcada, me molestaba mucho que dijeran esas cosas de él.

-Pues está ahí afuera esperándote!-Dijo Telly con entusiasmo.

Steph? Steph estaba afuera esperándome? La emoción me embargo, bote lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y salí corriendo a encontrarme con él. Efectivamente , ahí estaba el, solo que ahora lucia bastante diferente, pero era él. Una cabellera rubia medianamente larga pero bien cuidada y sus ojos negros enfrascados en un juego de antaño donde tenías que insertar aros en unas flechas, tan lindo, Stephan siempre me pareció muy poco convencional, el no gustaba de los juegos de celular ya que decía que no les entendía y por eso se conformaba con los de niños de antaño, su piel blanca y esos labios rosas como si se los hubiera pintado y puesto brillo mate. Lo único que me pareció extraño era su nueva forma de vestir, usaba unos pantalones de corte recto color gris y una camisa azul cielo , se miraba tan apuesto y formal que si estuviera aquí para pedir su empleo de regreso seguro se lo daban y muchos planes se estropearían.

-Steph?

Este se distrajo de su juego alzando la vista de una manera tan infantil que causo conmoción en mi interior y uno que otro suspiro en el lobby de la oficina.

-Hola Gabrielle! Estas muy ocupada?

-No!-Dije sonriendo.

-Quieres salir a tomar un té?

-Vaya, vaya el pequeño Stephan me está invitando a salir?-Dije pícaramente y este sonrió para mí, que hermosa era su sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, puede ser Gabrielle!

-Está bien, dame dos minutos en lo que voy por mi bolsa y regreso.

-Bien!-Dijo este sin darme mucha importancia y se sentó de nueva cuenta para poder reanudar su juego.

Regrese a mi oficina y bote el anillo en el cajón, luego saque mi estuche de belleza y cheque mi maquillaje, un poco de labial, algo mas rizadas las pestañas y luego una pose frente al espejo. Me perfume y metí lo esencial a mi bolsa para luego salir corriendo a reunirme con Steph que sin darse cuenta por que seguía metido en su juego era presa de todas las miradas de las féminas de la recepción.

-Nos vamos?-Le dije en un tono que trataba de marcar que Steph no estaba disponible para nadie, me chocaba que parecían moscas sobre él y este bobo distraído!

Caminamos un par de cuadras, no muy lejos de la oficina ya que yo me había escapado y no podía demorarme mucho, ahora que le miraba con más detenimiento Steph se miraba muy contento, es más podría decir que estaba feliz, su sonrisa y sus gestos me decían que parecía estar yéndole muy bien. Bromeábamos como niños mientras caminábamos hasta el pequeño establecimiento donde una vez se miró terriblemente triste y me había expresado su deseo de renunciar al trabajo, pero ahora era un Steph diferente, era como el sol, radiante, hermoso y cálido.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que hace bastante tiempo y yo ordene un Twinings de fresa y mango y el un emparedado, un chocolate y bizcochos, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre o al menos tenía el mismo apetito de siempre.

-Y bien Steph?

-Ah, sí bueno emh...Como has estado?

-Bien y tú?

-Bien-Dijo este algo nervioso, me encantaba cuando juntaba las manos de esa manera tan tímida e infantil.

-Pero supongo no viniste solo a verme por saber eso o sí?

-No, bueno pero es educado no?

-Steph educado? Dios que te hicieron en Moonlight? Dime donde dejaste al verdadero Stephan?

-Jajaja-Dijo sarcásticamente- Que graciosa eres Gabrielle, yo soy un chico muy educado!

Yo le sonreí y este me devolvió la sonrisa, ambos sabíamos que Steph perdería esa discusión.

-Y bien?

La mesera trajo las bebidas, los bizcochos y una mirada coqueta para el rubio,pero mi compañero solo prestaba atención a la comida y no se hizo esperar por estos así que comenzó a comer.

-Bueno-dijo hablando con la boca llena, tan típicamente de el-Es que necesito tu ayuda Gabrielle,.

Saco de su bolso unas cartas que me dio para que las examinara y pude notar que eran de Moonlight a proveedores, algunas de ellas eran ordenes o cartas de factura, otra era una carta de inversionistas y otras tantas memos con órdenes explicitas , todas emitidas hacia o por el CEO de Moonlight, el señor Santinni. Steph chupo sus dedos y dijo:

-Necesito elaborar una carta muy formal , para otro empresario, pero necesito que sea convincente.

-Convincente?

-Sí, bueno, como si el señor Santinni la mandara, me entiendes?

-Él no la manda?

-Eh?-Este se sonrojo y dijo-No , bueno si, si la manda el pero es como...-Stephan era pésimo mintiendo-Es una especie de prueba sabes?

-Una prueba?

-Sí, es que el señor Santinni me dejará hacer sus cartas si le demuestro que puedo y bueno ...-Este se apeno y bajo la mirada en su típico gesto infantil- Tome algunos tutoriales en línea pero aun no siento que tenga la destreza, siento que falta algo y quiero hacerlo bien.

-Steph?-Le dije con la mirada perspicaz

-Si?-Dijo este levantando levemente la mirada.

-Esto te lo pidió el señor Santinni?

El me miro y supe entonces la verdad, Steph era malísimo con las mentiras y aunque yo no era buena leyendo entre líneas pude adivinarlo.

-Ó...ó tu estás haciendo esto para que el señor Santinni te de un voto de confianza y tratar de ganarte al jefe.

Este me miro sorprendido y solo asintió, algo me decía que de cualquier manera Steph nunca podría tener un propósito errado para estas cosas así que decidí ayudarle, después de todo él había venido a mí. Cheque su boceto y este con pena me lo facilito, si tenía algunas fallas pero me sorprendió que Steph estuviera interesado en algo, y más que quisiera hacerlo bien, en definitiva no era más aquel jovencito que había entrado a trabajar en el café del centro telefónico.

Le hice mis observaciones mientras le despachaban su emparedado y señale las cosas que debía cambiar en su boceto, este estaba poniendo mucha atención, definitivamente era otro. Este me pregunto algunas de sus dudas y entonces pude intercambiar con el algunas buenas ideas para hacer su trabajo más formal. Cuando el curso sobre cómo elaborar cartas termino, entonces se puso a comer con singular alegría volviendo a ser el Steph de antes. Yo busque conversación que me retuviera.

-Y como van las cosas con tu novia?

El en automático dio un suspiro y respondió:

-Osh, es un tonto!

-Es un tonto?-dije con un poco de sorpresa y este reacciono de inmediato.

-Dije es muy tonto! Sí, es muy tonto!

-Ah? Por?

-Bueno es muy demandante y además se la pasa obligándome a hacer cosas que no deseo, me acosa-Este volvió a sumergirse en su emparedado y en sus pensamientos como si recordara cada una de las cosas, su mirada brillaba encendida, era como si soñara despierto, Stephan se dejo llevar y continuo- es un cretino imbécil, se la pasa diciéndome que soy un niño y que no es relevante cosas que sí lo son! Ese idiota le elevaría la tensión a cualquiera, además a cada rato se la pasa metiéndome sustos , dándome sus estúpidos consejos de vida justificándose con que todo eso es por mi bien y además siempre está metiéndome en problemas, para luego hechizarme con esos ojos, esos ojos... Además dice todas esas cosas raras, esas cosas que no quiero escuchar y su maneras tan cursis pfff que decir, ese tonto me eleva la tensión!

-Así que son muy felices eh?

Este salió desplomado de sus pensamientos ignorando que había soltado unos detalles que aunque ya me sospechaba, hicieron que sintiera un deseo profundo de llorar, Stephan nunca me supo entender bien.

-Ah?

-Sí, son muy felices no?-Dije fingiendo la sonrisa.

-Pues...-Este medito y se encogió de hombros, parecía algo melancólico.

-Steph, si no funcionara tan bien, ya alguno de los dos se hubiera marchado no?

-Ah? Bueno es que...

-Eso es natural, buscar lo mejor , pero a veces lo mejor no viene en el empaque que uno quiere, pero parece que tú y ...-Dude si debía decirlo, Steph me miro confundido y proseguí- Ella deben llevarse muy bien no? Deben quererse mucho!

-Pero que dices Gabrielle?

-Por la forma en que hablas, me dice que tu corazón está loco por ...Ella. Parece que cuando hablas de esa persona no te puedes contener en lo que sientes , y eso que sientes de verdad solo tu lo sabes Steph.

-Qué?!-Dijo este espantado- No!No!No! Estas en un error

-Es normal Steph, esa persona te complementa, no hay error de ello, aunque deberías ser más honesto contigo-Dije, desviando la mirada, no soportaría ver mis ambiciones aplastadas si se lo decía de frente- Porque si tú no actúas de manera honesta con tus sentimientos podrías perder a esa persona y es muy fácil atormentarse y caer en el arrepentimiento después de que no hay solución. Este asunto del amor es cuestión de creer en esa persona, no seas tonto Steph, solo piensa que sentirías si supieras que el corazón de esa persona es de alguien más? No parece algo fácil de aceptar verdad?

Sentí en lo más hondo de mi alma mis propias palabras, yo había conocido a Steph desde que tenía diez días de nacido, le había visto crecer , le había visto en los buenos y en sus no solo malos sino peores momentos, el era como un hermano que había visto crecer a mi lado , nuestras madres eran como hermanas y siempre le había tenido en mi mente, Stephan era más chico que yo pero nunca importo para mí, siempre había querido sentir a Steph dentro de mi estremeciéndose, quería tocar su piel desnuda , besar esta y que él se dejara amar por mí, pero para él siempre fue diferente, en cuanto entre a trabajar al centro telefónico se olvidó de que yo existía e incluso pensaba que yo era un chico; Steph había olvidado que yo era una chica o quizás jamás me vio así. Luego quise volver a estar cerca de él, y moví todas mis influencias para que este obtuviera el puesto en el centro telefónico con la esperanza de seguir cerca de él y este se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Tenía la esperanza de que el fuera subiendo de puesto hasta que estuviéramos muy juntos, pero el sueño me duro muy poco y lo más que hacía era mirarle pasar de aquí para allá, mientras fingía no mirarle para que Ed no sospechara y aun así me sentía afortunada , al menos podía verle. Trabajaba esperando el momento en que Steph se diera cuenta de que le amaba loca e irrefrenablemente desde que había respirado por primera vez. Pero él nunca se dio cuenta, aun ahora no caía en mis palabras , él era siempre Steph, y yo solo era su amiga.

Aunque ahora veía claramente el por qué mi juego de amor con Steph no había funcionado, yo no era su tipo de género, y eso era aún más duro pues no importaba ya que dificultad hubiera podido sortear por él, siempre estaría lejos de su gusto estético. Le di un sorbo a mi te cuando le escuche de nuevo...

-Sí, bueno es que ya sabes Gabrielle, como es mi mama y pues la invito sin mi permiso, pero pues todo salió bien, así que supongo que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse no?

-Steph?

-Si?-Dijo este dando un sorbo enorme a su chocolate.

-Me voy a casar...-Esperaba una repuesta aun en el fondo de mi corazón donde este me dijera que era una equivocación y que debíamos estar juntos , que para eso habíamos nacido, pero el solo dijo:

-Con ese hombre de mal humor? Ed?

-Sí, y no es malhumorado, de echo es muy lindo , quizás solo no se entendían bien tú y el.

-Si bueno, quizás aunque se notaba que no era muy fan de mi persona.

-Bueno Steph le arruinaste varias camisas... Y muchas tazas muy bellas!

-Sí, supongo-dijo pensativo y luego sonrió como si nada.

-Steph, qué opinas de Ed?

-Ah? Yo?-dijo sorprendido y miró hacia el cielo que ya comenzaba a tener el típico tinte grisáceo, luego respondió- Creo que tienes razón!

-Sobre...?

-Pues sobre estar con la persona que amas, me da gusto que tú seas afortunada y la hayas encontrado, sabes?-Entonces Steph me sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más lindas y francas, su gesto me mato-Felicidades por tu boda Gabrielle, te deseo que seas muy feliz!

Mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos pero evite derramar lágrima alguna, no podía permitírmelo, no frente a él.

-Gracias Steph,!

-Pero y el anillo?-Dijo el, escrutándome las manos.

-Lo he dejado en el cajón, ya sabes, quiero protegerlo.

-Vaya, espero me invites a la recepción, seguro la comida será fantástica!

-Seguro, tú y tu mama serán invitados de honor!

Steph me abrazo con una efusividad que terminó por romper mi corazón, quería regresar el tiempo y decirle toda la verdad , quería sacarme todos esos sentimientos que me pesaban dentro desde hacia mas de 20 años y no servían para absolutamente nada, quería darle un empujón, alejarle de mí , quería estar solo un momento a solas y comenzar de nuevo, desde el principio... Pero me limite a devolverle el abrazo e intentar no llorar.

-Serás lo mejor que le pudo pasar a el!-Dijo este acabando conmigo, mientras yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo...

Stephan me acompaño a la oficina de regreso y le dije que si necesitaba otra consulta no dudara en pedírmela, maldita sadomasoquista, le indique que después de la boda saldría de luna de miel pero aun si necesitaba algo tenía mi celular. Este me abrazo y sentí su calidez, sentí su respiración y su cuerpo tibio. Todos en la oficina me miraron cuando entre, para suerte mía Ed estaba de viaje y entonces la escena de celos no se armaría bien ya pasadas unas semanas .

El día de la boda llegó, afuera esperaba mi papa para llevarme del brazo por la alfombra roja hasta el altar y entregarme a Ed Lacely entonces me convertiría en su esposa. Mi padre toco la puerta y le pedí algunos minutos, estaba nerviosa pero me había decidido no entregarme a mi querido Ed, sin despedirme de mi amado Stephan. Tome su foto del cajón, la bese y le dije:

-A quien culpar Steph? Ya no me queda más que dejarte marchar, pero sé que serás muy feliz! Estas destinado a serlo. Siempre en algún lugar de mi corazón no importa lo que suceda, estaré pensando en ti!

Metí su foto en ese cajón, no volvería a verla, aunque siempre le desearía que quien quiera que tuviera su corazón lo tratara como un tesoro, siempre querría la felicidad para él.

Esa tarde, salí y me entregue a Ed Lacely, renacería para un nuevo amanecer.


	47. Nunca te has mirado desnudo?

No sabia si funcionaria mi plan, era algo riesgoso pero tenía que intentarlo, saber la verdad. Que había pasado con Glenn Allen? Era Sid el monstro que había acabado con este sin ningún tipo de misericordia? Que había pasado con tanto amor? Por qué nadie hablaba de el? Podía yo confiar en Sid? Muchas, muchas preguntas, pero una más se había añadido a la lista...La pregunta que Gabrielle me había hecho... "Solo piensa que sentirías si supieras que el corazón de esa persona es de alguien más?"

Que sentía yo? Que sentía de saber que Sid había querido a Glenn como a mí nunca podría? Que sentía de que aun sabiendo eso el deseaba mi alma? Que sentía de que a veces creía que lo lograría, que Sid podría ser bueno y amarme? Que sentía yo por Sindey? Que sentía ...?

Una brisa fría me descompuso en miles de pedazos, soplaba por doquier, por mis cabellos por mis ojos, por mi nuca, por mi pecho , se metía tan hondo en este, se colaba por mi espalda, por mi vientre, por mis piernas y los dedos de mis pies, me dejo aturdido, sentía como se iban congelando, no quería pensar en esa foto donde estaban esos dos, detestaba esa foto, no amaba a Sid, no podía permitirme amarle, simplemente era idiota amar a alguien que no me amaba y me destruiría, no tenía sentido, pero...No! Pero...No! Pero...después de todo millones de personas sentían eso en este instante no? Pero yo era hombre... Y Sid era... no sé...Además yo no era alguien como Glenn Allen, no! Yo no podría amar a Sid, él me había violado, él me había mentido y engañado, él me había...

-Steph?

Mi mama estaba en la entrada de la puerta principal, me miraba extrañada.

-Ah...Hola mama!

-Vas a salir o porque estás aquí parado hijo?

-Ah?-Me mire, estaba con el abrigo en la mano, ya a punto de salir a cumplir mi misión, pero me había quedado varado ahí pensando en él.

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí parado Steph, te sientes bien?

-Si mama, es solo que estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo-Dije intentando sonar despreocupado, para mi buena fortuna mi mama era la única que me creía mis pésimas mentiras.

-Está bien, supongo de ahí te vas al trabajo?

-Si!

-Bien por favor no regreses tan tarde bien?

Asentí con una sonrisa fingida y mientras me ponía el abrigo di marcha hacia el hospital. Me había trazado el plan de ir antes de la hora del almuerzo a ese hospital, pero esta vez había tenido la suficiente precaución de indagar con Sid, sobre los procedimientos del lugar. Le había preguntado cosas simples sobre si revisaban ellos mismos los documentos , con el pretexto de que cuando era mensajero nunca nos daban las contestaciones directas y que haría si llegaba una carta con el sello de los Steklov, o de Layla. Este me dijo que siempre que fueran mandadas directamente desde la presidencia de cualquier compañía del grupo Moon, seria revisadas por el más alto mando, ósea ellos. Temblé del miedo al pensar que Ephy recibiría mi documento pero me impedí pensar en ello poniendo imágenes de Ephy en mi mente, así si él deseaba leer mi mente solo vería a Ephy, que no era tan alejado de la realidad de los que estaba pensado.

Sid se sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara que Ephy no estaba esta semana en la cuidad, que él tenía muchas veces sus propias preocupaciones, pero me inquirió algo interrogativo que por que pensaba en Ephy, a lo que yo conteste robotizado, que era porque hacía mucho no le veíamos y recordaba cuando había trabajado de mensajero para él.

Entonces Sid, me dijo algo que me puso muy feliz aunque intente refrenar mi alegría...

-Cuando Ephy no está , todas las decisiones las toma esa mujer que es su asistente, eso lo sabes no?

Patrice! Patrice estaba al mando esta semana al menos! Tenía más oportunidad y podía intentarlo, controlé mis pensamientos cantando la canción de un comercial de bagels y Sid me reprocho por ello, yo le sonreí.

El sol se trepaba en lo alto del cielo cuando llegue al hospital y en recepción entregue mi documento, tuve que esperar un promedio de veinte minutos cuando me condujeron al tercer piso que era donde estaban las habitaciones donde se atendían a los pacientes con más recursos, y estas estaban más cerca del área psiquiátrica, aquella donde me habían puesto a mí y que era la antesala a las oficinas del director de hospital.

Me invitaron a pasar a uno de los consultorios, ahí me atendería el doctor Meiji. El consultorio era grande y espacioso, estaba decorado con un estilo que era minimalista sugerentemente y la paleta de colores que reinaban eran los blancos y negros, en un instante entro un joven que parecía japonés y que solo por sus ojos rasgados me recordó un poco a Kanon, pero no! Kanon era más lindo y más masculino que este sujeto tan bajito.

-Sr Joggar?

-Emhh sip?

-Bien , pues me parece que desea usted conocer la condición del paciente no es así?

-Deseo verle!

-Sí, supongo!-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno primero que nada deseo hablar con usted sobre la condición del paciente , explicarle cosas de relevancia y después darle las indicaciones pertinentes para cuando este usted frente a el!

-Bien!-Me senté con la pierna cruzada y puse atención a sus palabras.

-Primero que nada señor Joggar, déjeme decirle que su cuñado sufrió de una tetraplejia total que es irreversible, no hay esperanza de que vuelva a caminar o a mover sus brazos, debe saber usted que cualquier daño a la medula es una lesión muy compleja y en el caso de su cuñado...

Este prosiguió explicándome algo que el mismo Suri ya me había dicho, que él nunca volvería a moverse, me enseño algunos de los estudios que le había hecho y me dijo lo que actualmente intentaban hacer para que al menos estuviera más cómodo mi "cuñado", pobre Suri, yo nunca le había deseado tanto mal pero...Eso lo había hecho Sid después de todo...Sid.

-Ahora bien, en cuanto a su estado mental señor Joggar...

-El mío?-Dije distraídamente. El medico se rio de mí y continuo.

-No, el de su cuñado, bueno eso es lo más deplorable, delira completamente, dice que los demonios existen y que si su amo gana todos nos iremos al infierno, hay días que no desea hablar ni una palabra y otros solo grita como poseso. En fin, por su condición no se le puede medicar ni sedar , así que lamentablemente su mente se va perdiendo cada día más...

-Puedo verlo ya?

-Está bien, creo que eso es su deseo más profundo no es así?-Dijo el doctor con calma, asentí y este continuo- Pero le voy a pedir que no le altere, su cuñado esta física y emocionalmente muy dañado. No puede alterarlo en lo más mínimo, está bien?

Asentí , este me hizo seguirle por los pasillos de aquel lugar que parecía más un lugar de apartamentos que un hospital, doblamos a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, en la entrada, el número 506 , había dos guardas enormes ,este me pidió aguardara afuera y así lo hice. Esos hombres cuidando aquel cuarto me miraron detrás de sus gafas oscuras y uno de ellos sonrió, porque tenía guardias si no podía salir corriendo? Estaría yo cometiendo una equivocación y metiéndome a la boca del lobo? Si era así, ya era muy tarde para salir huyendo no?

El joven doctor asomo medio cuerpo y me hizo la seña de que entrara, los monigotes que cuidaban no se movieron ni un poco, así que entre despacio pero con paso firme. Una antesala enorme donde había un comedor muy bello de madera de roble , un par de sillones alrededor de una mesita de té , un espejo con un bellísimo marco de latón , bueno que decir que parecía una casa con todo el estilo elegante de mis queridos espectros, luego de esto había una puerta corrediza de cristal opaco de donde salió una enfermera mal encarada con una bolsa cerrada.

-Está listo doctor!

-Gracias. Bien señor Joggar, adelante por favor!-Dijo haciéndome la seña de cortesía por excelencia. Le voltee a ver algo nervioso y él puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo-No le altere, recuerde eso por favor!

Asentí y me dispuse a entrar.

Una vez que cruce el umbral de una habitación a la otra , entonces si se miraba más como un hospital, tenía la cama , el equipo que monitoreaba sus signos vitales , el del oxígeno, más de seis bolsas colgando repartidas en dos atriles para suero, seguro eran medicamentos pensé, dos carros completos con medicamentos y un carro rojo, había tantos aparatos que me quede mudo.

Un gemido de dolor se escuchó de la cama, yo me acerque lentamente y este dijo.

-Lárgate mujer, no necesito otro cambio!

Era la voz de aquel castaño pero se escuchaba más apagada, más triste, eso me dejo algo de pesar dentro pero aun así avance hasta que le vi, estaba mucho más delgado y pálido, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos ya no relucían como la primera vez que le vi. Tome su mano pero este no abrió los ojos.

-Suri?-Dije en tono quedo, casi no audible.

El castaño abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces me miro como si hubiese visto un fantasma , por sus ojos rodaron un par de lágrimas , su boca era una o perfecta.

-Pa...pajarillo!-Dijo en voz baja y luego grito-Pajarillo, eres tú?! Dios como es qué?

-Shhh-Dije –Cálmate por favor no te alteres o me correrán de aquí!

-Eres tú! Creí que me habías abandonado ¡Pero viniste! Viniste!-Dijo el castaño a gritos.

-Suri, por favor, cálmate o me sacaran de aquí-Le implore .

Seque sus lágrimas y este asintió mordiéndose los labios de una manera poco sana.

-Que hace un pajarillo como tu aquí? Dios te ves tan lindo!

-Suri necesito de tu ayuda!-Dije mirándole con más detenimiento, en definitiva estaba muy devastado, sus ojos estaban hundidos en las cuencas y su piel parecía de papel.

-Tan mal me veo pajarito¡?

-Eh?-Me sorprendí de que adivinara mis pensamientos.

-Descuida yo no leo las mentes como ellos pero tu rostro angelical me dice que me veo terrible, bueno pajarito tendrás que disculparme , no se puede hacer mucho cuando estas postrado en una cama agusanándote y llenándote de tus propios orines no crees?

-Suri, perdón, no quise ser descortés!-Dije apenado mirando a un lado.

-Dios eres tan hermoso, mira nada más esa mirada provocadora! No hagas eso lindura, esa mirada puede matarme en este momento!

Suspire y acomode su mano de nuevo en la cama, este me miro y le evite.

-Bien, a que has venido pajarillo? Que deseas que haga por ti? Sexo acaso?

-Necesito información.

-En serio?-Dijo el sonriendo de una forma picara, tanto que por un momento dejo ver un destello del hombre que había sido-Que información?

-Necesito saber sobre Nereo? Es cierto que él y Sidney no se conocen mucho? Por qué Nereo odia a Sid? De verdad son hermanos?

-Calma lindura, por que deseas saber tanto de mi amo? Acaso ahora deseas servirle?

-Para nada!-Dije molesto.

-Entonces?

-Bueno es que...-dije sin poder encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

-No puedes o no quieres decirme?

-Ninguna de las dos!-Respondí

-Entonces?

Yo junte mis manos y mire al suelo, era pésimo mintiendo y no sabía que contestar a sus preguntas, seguro había sido muy tonto al creer que él podría ayudarme, Suri no había cambiado en nada.

-Te voy a proponer un trato pajarillo, por responder cada pregunta te pediré algo a cambio, así tú tienes tus respuestas y yo mi recompensa por ayudarte. Que dices eh?

-Algo? Que cosa?-Respondí ingenuo.

-Bien cuál es tu primera pregunta?-Dijo este con una confianza enorme.

-Mhhh quiero saber más sobre Nereo!

-Tienes que ser más específico lindura!-Dijo este cerrando los ojos.

\- Es cierto que él y Sidney no se conocen mucho?

-Esa pregunta te vale un beso!-Dijo el con seguridad y arrogancia.

-Qué? Estás loco?

-No! Vamos no seas santurrón!

Le mire con odio, ahora entendía por donde iba el asunto; este idiota se quería aprovechar de mi pero yo era más listo y como no quería problemas me levante de su cama y me dirigí a la salida.

-Así de rápido te vas pajarillo? No deseas las respuestas por las que viniste?

-No!- dije enojado a mas- Por mi quédate pudriéndote en tus meados con tus respuestas!

-Bien pero apuesto que tu amigo Friederich Wolff te pondrá a mi lado cuando se entere de que estuviste aquí dulzura!

-Qué?-Dije volteando de inmediato, yo sabía que ese nombre era el de...Ephy! Él le diría a Ephy que vine!

El infeliz se sonrió y regrese a su lado.

-Qué crees que piense tu amo de que viniste aquí quien sabe cómo, por que dudo que con su permiso vinieras ¡

-Infeliz!

-Entonces lindura, jugamos?

Le mire con odio, después de todo lo que le había pasado seguía siendo una sabandija miserable e infeliz, deje mi bolso a un lado y me incline a besarle en la mejilla, este lo disfruto y entonces dijo.

-Eso no cuenta amor!

-En primera no me llames amor o lindura, ya te lo había dicho, me llamo Stephan! Stephan!-Dije de manera ruda y él sonrió-Después, tu no aclaraste donde , así que responde ya! Cumple con lo que dijiste!

-Bien, bien solo porque tu carita roja del enojo se ve supremamente linda, y además es cierto , debí ser más específico amor!

Yo le mire irritado y volví a trepar a su lado en la cama , este lanzo un suspiro y dijo:

-Tu amo es más longevo en edad que el mío, el amo Nereo es joven relativamente , y aunque ambos siempre han sabido de la existencia del otro, solo dos veces llegaron a verse, pero de esas dos ocasiones solo una intercambiaron palabras.

-Que se dijeron?

-Ahora un beso en la boca!

-Qué? No!

-Entonces...

-Bien, bien!-Le di un beso rápido de esos que se dan en las primeras citas, este me miro pícaramente y dijo.

-Yo aún no vivía amor, pero sé que tu amo le dijo al mío que no se acercara a su propiedad!

\- Porque Nereo odia a Sid? –proseguí impaciente.

-Quiero ver tu pecho amor!

-Qué? No! No! Estás loco!

-Quizás pero el precio es ese!

-Osh!-Dije fastidiado-Bien pero rápido!

Levante mi camisa rápidamente y le mostré mi pecho , este miro con sorpresa y agrado, baje rápidamente mi camisa a su lugar.

-Eso ya te lo había dicho lindura, mi amo detesta al tuyo porque este es la elección predilecta para el futuro Leviatán, tu amo tiene más pureza que el amo Nereo, además por alguna razón su creador siente cierto ...Mmmhhh-dudo el castaño- no se si se podría llamar afecto o predilección por el amo Sidney, eso lo hace el sucesor inmediato del Leviatán.

Así que Nereo estaba celoso de Sid por que el desea ser el siguiente Leviatán eh? Pues que tiene Sid de especial?

-Como supo Nereo o ustedes que estábamos ahí?

-Eso vale ver tú ...-Este dirigió una mirada hacia mi bragueta y me puse colorado.

-No! Oye eso es abusar!

-No sabes cómo disfrute ponerte esa tanga gris, se te miraba muy lindo con ella!

Era cierto, esa prenda! La había olvidado!

-Tú me la pusiste?-El solo me miró fijamente al pantalón- Esa prenda era de alguien mas no? Alguien conocido por Sid no es así?

Él sonrió y dijo:

-Si deseas que te conteste esas tres preguntas muéstrame que tienes por delante y por detrás lindura! Deseo verlo de nuevo!

-No!-Dije enojado-Alguien puede entrar!

-Qué hora son?-Dijo él y volteo la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo buscando un reloj.

-Las doce y media-Respondí anticipadamente consultando la hora en mi celular.

-A la una vendrán a cambiarme pajarillo, tienes media hora para mostrarme y obtener tus respuestas.

Maldito idiota! Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba la verdad así que me baje los pantalones y la ropa interior y el me miro sorprendido. Yo gire en 180 y le mostré mi trasero.

-Agáchate vamos!

-Qué? No! Estás loco!

-Hazlo y te recompensare, agáchate hasta que tus manos toquen el piso por completo y tu cabeza se pegue a tus rodillas.

Era humillante? Sí, pero este había prometido decirme lo que quería saber , así que deje que mis pantalones cayeran al suelo y me agache colocando las palmas de mis manos contra el piso y pegando la cabeza a las rodillas; dejando la humillación a un lado. Escuche primero el silencio, luego un suspiro, después un quejido de él y me levante de inmediato, este había dejado caer dos lagrimas que rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Que sucede?-Dije molesto.

-Que eres pajarillo?-dijo este conmocionado- Eres tan hermoso!

-No digas tonterías!

-Nunca te has mirado desnudo?

Me vestí de nuevo y me acerque a donde estaba, en serio estaba devastado.

-Dios te creo para el mismísimo diablo, por eso eres tan hermoso!

Yo torcí los ojos, detestaba esa cantaleta, porque todo el mundo quería mirarme el culo? Podría sonar pretencioso? Si! Pero así era, todos me decían lo mismo, debería hacer el experimento acaso? Pff bufé y este aún se recuperaba de la conmoción.

-Bien ahora dime!

Suri se remojo los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Desde que llegaste y tu amo te reclamo para él, el amo Nereo comenzó a observar desde muy lejos , él es el maestro de Océano Indico así que como comprenderás cuando tocaste Creta él ya tenía la mira para conocerte, se nos ocurrió la idea de secuestrarte , eso serviría para que el amo Nereo pudiera hablar con tu amo. Te observamos cuando tu amo te llevaba a aquella isla , y esa semana pudimos estar ahí cerca de ti sin que notaras nuestra presencia, aunque tu amo seguro pudo! Después nos presentamos ante ti, cuando estuviste inconsciente te puse esa prenda , el amo Nereo me la dio explícitamente para ti, la prenda había sido usada una vez antes, la historia de esta, esta velada en las almas que sirven al amo Nereo o a tu amo quizás! La prenda era de la joya antes que tú, un chicho rubio, dice la historia, que este se la regaló a mi amo Nereo, se cree que el amo le iba a secuestrar como lo hicimos contigo, pero que él fue más listo y logro evadir la situación, presentándose ante el amo y regalándole la prenda, yo aún no nacía en aquella época pero dicen que ese tío era un individuo muy temerario y que su mirada era fuerte, no se pajarillo, el amo Nereo no suele ser muy amigable con los humanos pero se cree que ese hombre lo hechizo por completo, la prueba de que el amo quedo fascinado con ese humano fue que guardo su prenda por casi 50 años! La atesoraba demasiado.

-Pero... Tú sabes algo de ese hombre? Del dueño de la prenda?

El mostro una sonrisa algo amarga y asintió.

-No es una buena historia para un pajarillo como tú!

-dime lo que sabes!-Exigí- dímelo Suri!

-Eso es caro pajarillo!

-Dímelo por favor!

Este volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde miro el reloj que estaba en uno de los carros con medicamentos y dijo:

-Hoy no pajarito, vuelve mañana a la misma hora y te diré lo que desees, la enfermera está a punto de entrar .

-Pero...

-Ven mañana, ah y no traigas ropa interior solo estorbara.

-Qué? Oye no puedes chantajearme de ese modo! Si lo haces yo...Yo...-Este rio con mesura y me miro de una forma tan retadora que me desarmo.

-Mi amor, mírame nada más, mira como me dejo tu amo, tu amo me dejo postrado de por vida, sin poder ya ni caminar , sin poder moverme, sin poder rascarme si deseo, sin poder ir al baño solo, sin poder levantar la cuchara y alimentarme por mi mismo, tú crees que lo que intentes con amenazarme me da miedo? No dulzura, nada ni tú mismo amo ya me asusta. Así que hazme caso y vuelve mañana sin ropa interior.

En esos instantes la enfermera entro con un carro de aseo y me dirigió una mirada fulminante , yo pedí disculpas y me retire, salí literalmente corriendo del aquel sitio. Tenía miedo de encontrarme con algún espectro o peor aún con algún recuerdo, no! Corrí de vuelta a casa, suerte que mi mama ya no estaba, me refugie ahí y comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho.

Lo primero era que Sid me había dicho la verdad, ellos no se conocían mucho ni se trataban, Sid era más viejo que Nereo y también estaba eso de que Sid era el favorito para ser el futuro Leviatán, pero eso era muy raro, Sid es bastante tonto! Bueno no tonto en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero es muy despreocupado de sus propios deberes y siempre piensa en su placer antes que nada, además Sid no se ve muy amenazador no?...Pero que digo, Sid es todo un villano! Como podía defenderlo después de arruinar mi vida y violarme en repetidas ocasiones? Yo si estaba imbécil a más...Carajo! Me concentre en lo importante, él había mencionado que Nereo se enteró de mi desde que Sid me reclamo suyo y que desde que llegamos a Creta ellos nos habían estado vigilando pero ...Entonces Sid sabía que ellos estaban ahí no? Él podía leer sus mentes ¡ Y ese idiota dejo que me hicieran cosas malas , incluso el mismo Sid me lo había confesado después de todo, el mismo dijo que deseaba que Nereo se sintiera infeliz, ese imbécil de Sid, cerré el puño del coraje. Ese tonto había dejado que me manoseasen para satisfacer su arrogancia. Y la última cuestión era esa prenda, esa prenda era de él no? Era de Glenn Allen! Por qué Nereo tenía la prenda de Glenn? O más bien porque Glenn le había dado una prenda a ese infeliz de Nereo?

Eso no sonaba congruente, si conoces el temperamento posesivo de Sid, además con qué fin me la habían puesto? Supongo el de humillarme, o quizás hacer enfadar a Sid.

Me dispuse a comer, mientras seguía pensando y me tome dos vasos enormes de vino antes ir al trabajo, como le haría para borrar todo eso de mi mente, era demasiado y yo era pésimo en eso de ocultar las cosas. Así que decidí llamar a mi jefe y pedirle el día.

-Que sucede Steph?-Contesto su voz de manera normal.

-Eh! Hola Sid, como has sabido que te llamaría?

-No lo sabía solo que eres el único que tiene este número, solo tú puedes llamarme a este teléfono.

-Ah sí?-Dije sorprendido.

-Sí, y bien? Qué ocurre? Estas bien?

-Sí, bueno si, es solo que llamaba para pedirte el día!

-En serio?-Dijo con un tono aburrido.

-Sí, bueno es que ...-No se me ocurría nada que decir, no había razón ni motivo para pedir el día pero entonces decidí decir un poco la verdad-Es que me he tomado bastante vino y no me siento bien.

-Por qué has tomado bastante vino?

-Bueno es que mi mama lo dejó con la comida y sabía bien...- Un eructo se me salió de forma espontánea y me puse rojo-Lo siento!

-Pero te sientes bien o quieres que vaya para allá a cuidarte?

-No! Dios no! Si mi mama llega y te encuentra aquí se me arma!

-Se te arma qué?

-Que va a ser?-Dije enojado-Mejor dame el día por favor , anda Sid!

-Bien, pero prométeme que no vas a beber más y que te dormirás temprano.

-Y eso?

-Nada mas-Respondió el con indiferencia-Quiero que descanses bien.

-Ok te lo prometo Sid!

-Bien entonces tienes el día.

-Gracias Sid eres maravilloso!-Dije muy entusiasmado y luego caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sid guardó silencio y yo me apene y retome el control de mí mismo. Luego con vergüenza añadí:

-Perdón por gritarte al oído.

-No te disculpes, me encanta que me grites al oído , aunque es mejor cuando te tengo encima de mí y gritas por más.

-Sid, osh! Eres un tooonto!-volví a encenderme y gritar.

-Descansa Steph-Dijo ese cortando mi enojo.

-gracias Sid...

El tono de fin de la llamada sonó y yo me quede ahí esperando no sé qué, solo me quede pegado al teléfono, Sid, Sid porque tenemos que ser nosotros siempre?

Intente ver la tele pero ya no era suficiente, no me parecía real, no me parecía algo que me distrajera lo suficiente como para olvidar el embrollo en el que estaba metido. Subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, Glenn, Sid y yo! Pfff!

Me pare y busque en lo recóndito de mi armario aquel bolso con su foto y las cartas, mire largo rato su foto, la mire hasta que se hizo de noche, me concentre en el rostro de Sid, se miraba feliz? No! Sid no podía ser feliz o sí? Y Glenn? Glenn sonreía .No! Sid si estaba feliz y por eso venia ese escrito de: " El único lugar en el que podría ser feliz, al lado de la única persona con la que podría ser feliz"

Qué bueno! Ojala seas feliz Sid porque te juro que me libraré de tu tonta presencia y seré feliz yo, y con una chica bonita! Muy bonita!

Avente la foto a un lugar cualesquiera de la habitación y bajé por mas vino, me tome media botella regrese a mi cama y me tire a dormir. No quería saber nada de Sid, ni de Glenn, ni de los espectros, quería ser el de antes, quería saber todo y nada y así fue al menos durante mis sueños, sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios en los míos , este frotaba mi sexo y por un momento soñé que yo era el único. Quería serlo? La preocupación de la respuesta me volvía loco, quería serlo si o no? Si o no?

Desperté por que los rayos del sol me pegaban directo en el rostro y por qué mi mama tarareaba una canción nueva que habían estrenado, me di media vuelta y sentí humedad en mi entrepierna, eso me alerto enseguida. Me desperecé de inmediato y arroje las sabanas a un lado. No había un manchón en mi cama que indicara que me había sucedido un accidente pero cuando revise dentro de mi pantalón, ahí estaba! Tenía pegosteoso toda la ropa interior...Habría sido ese sueño?

Voltee a ver el reloj y entonces un miedo me hizo sucumbir y me puso a temblar. Un sobre con el sello del pez y la L estaban recargados sobre el aparato. Lo tome con mi mano temblorosa y me quede atontado al ver esa caligrafía que yo reconocía, en la que se leía mi nombre..."Stephan".

Comencé a buscar como desquiciado por mi habitación con la mirada alguna señal de que él estaba por ahí pero el sol, el sol me dijo que nada hallaría. Suspire y me rendí, decidido abrí el sobre y dentro estaba un mensaje corto pero que dejo mi corazón frio.

Steph:

Vine a verte, vine a probar tus labios pero el vino los dejo rendidos, así que tuve que conformarme con verte dormir y arrullarte con mis caricias. No me gusta que bebas tanto, y menos por las razones equivocadas. El pasado siempre está detrás de nosotros, nunca nos deja pero jamás nos rebasara, ahora bien; saldré tres días así que no necesitas ir a trabajar, no salgas a la calle, ellos se han inquietado bastante y no dudaran en buscarte Steph. Cuando regrese lo primero que haré será venir a verte, así que estate tranquilo.

Sid.

La volví a leer un par de veces más y entonces me acorde que anoche ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa al quedarme dormido, entonces él me puso esta pijama y ...Fije la vista en un tocador que tenía y ahí estaban mi bolso, las cartas y la foto que había robado perfectamente acomodados...Entonces ... el... el las vio? Si, definitivamente Sid había visto esa foto y esas cartas, yo las robe y él las había visto! Stephan imbécil! Imbécil! Imbécil!

Mire el reloj y vi que eran casi las diez... Tenía que volver a ese hospital, necesitaba más que nunca mis respuestas.


	48. Infinito

-Así que has regresado dulzura?

El asintió y parecía que el pajarillo estaba sufriendo un dolor terrible, quizás yo aún podría recordar un poco ese dolor...No! No podía, ya era para mí muy tarde. Para mí ese dolor de amar a un Leviatan, de soñar con que todo fuera real ya era solo un mero recuerdo.

El pajarillo lucia muy peculiar con esos pantalones color café con bolsillos a los costados, esa camiseta azul y su enorme abrigo café con interior de borrego, me parecía que era tremendamente apuesto pero su sentido de la moda estaba algo equivocado, aunque con tal conjunto y seguir siendo hermoso era una verdadera proeza que resaltaba su superioridad en ese campo de la belleza. Le desee mucho, se me antojo en mi cama , entre mis sabanas de satín, pero él era ya de un espectro y de uno poderoso a más.

-Espero no hayas traído ropa interior.

-Que tonterías dices!-Dijo molesto mi hermoso pajarillo.

-Entonces amor?

-Que no me digas por apodos de ese tipo, me llamo Stephan! Stphan , escuchaste?-Dijo mirándome con ira y levantando la voz.

-Si gritas aquí pajarillo te van a sacar.

Este hizo una mueca divina de descontento y acerco una silla a mi cabecera.

-Y bien?-Dije yo una vez que este se acomodó en la silla.

-Pues... Esperaba fueras más razonable que ayer y me contaras más cosas...

Yo reí y este inflo los cachetes de descontento.

-Mira lindura, no puedo ser razonable en este estado, además yo te dije que mi objetivo era uno y ahora que me veo imposibilitado para cumplirlo, al menos puedo tenerlo de esta única forma, dime recuerdas cual era mi objetivo cierto?

-Poseer la belleza del mundo cierto?

-poseer cualquier cosa bella que hubiera en el mundo-Reiteré yo-Soy todo un esteta amor!

Este suspiro y luego me miro.

-Entonces me voy...

-Así? Sin darme algo?

-No puedo, no soy homo!-Dijo resignado y molesto e intento pararse cuando yo solté el ancla.

-Sin saber de ese tipo? De ese tal Glenn Allen?

El pajarillo me miro con un gesto de sorpresa y dolor, como si el solo nombre de aquella persona fuera una daga muy afilada clavada en su pecho, sus ojos negros brillaron con intensidad y yo me derretía por dentro, si tuviera mi virilidad aun , este niño no estaría a salvo pensé.

-Cómo sabes? Como sabes que se llamaba así?

-Por qué ese humano era realmente extraordinario pajarillo. Pero te he dicho que era una historia cara...

-que deseas?-Dijo con un ímpetu agresivo.

-Deseo tocarte...a ti!

-Pero tú no tienes tacto...

-Vamos no lo eches a perder, es un sí o un no?

Pero...-Dijo inseguro y descompuesto.

-Si o no?

-Yo...

-Sí o no!-Exigí yo para ponerle presión al asunto.

-Está bien! Está bien! Que quieres que haga?-Dijo el ya exaltado y alzando la voz.

-Deseo que te bajes el pantalón y tomes mi mano, y que con mi mano acaricies tu sexo , todo, quiero que te acerques a mí y yo vea como mis manos te acarician el pene, los testículos , quiero que sea lento y seguido, quiero tu piel lindura!

-Pero...Eso es ...Pero...-Respondió nervioso.

Yo le dirigí una mirada retadora y picara, este temblaba cual hoja, era una buena manera de comenzar no es así?

-No lo harás? Seguirás perdiendo el tiempo hasta que den la una y la enfermera venga a cambiarme?

Sus ojos reflejaban impotencia y un sentimiento tan cálido, que sentía que con eso bastaba para calentarme morbosamente , este se desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejo caer, luego bajo hasta las rodillas su ropa interior y se acercó a mí, sus piernas eran tan blancas y pequeñas como las recordaba, tomo entre su mano temblorosa mi mano y trago saliva, realmente era muy dulce, comenzó a acariciar con mi mano su pene, era una cosa única, yo recordaba que su sexo era tan suave como el mismo terciopelo, ya lo había dicho bien el amo Nereo, su pene era algo excepcional y casi desprovisto de vello, este siguió hasta sus testículos, eran suaves y a diferencia de los de la mayoría de los hombres, eran de un color claro me los imagine así; suaves, muy suaves, tanto que no pude evitar sonreír; el metió mas mi mano, y bueno a pesar de que yo no podía sentir nada sabía de antemano que la piel de sus genitales era suave por cómo se comportaba ante mi tacto, tersa, nívea y no se curvaba cuando mi mano la recorría, realmente estaba disfrutando de mi paseo por su piel de niño cuando este puso mi mano de vuelta en su lugar y se vistió de nueva cuenta.

-Ahora dime!

-Que deseas saber dulzura?-Respondí yo aun con ese semblante de complacencia.

-Dime que sucedió entre Sid y Glenn?!

-No lo sé amor!-dije cerrando los ojos complacido.

-Qué?-Dijo este exasperado.

-Pues a ciencia cierta no lo sé pero te puedo contar lo que se de ese tal Glenn Allen, que te parece?

El asintió y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla, su rostro curioso me pareció formidable, donde pudo haber sido concebido una criatura tan esplendida? Quizás el mismo era obra del diablo y nadie podría saberlo por su aspecto de ángel.

-Y bien?-Dijo el pajarillo impaciente.

-La paciencia no es lo tuyo verdad cariño? Cielos! Ese Leviatán no la debe tener fácil con alguien tan impaciente como tú!

-Que tonterías dices?! Ya cumplí con mi parte ahora tu cumple la tuya!-Dijo este enojado.

-Bien, bien, aunque la verdad no me disgusta tu impaciencia, a ciencia cierta imagino que así eres cuando tu amo te toca y deseas más caricias, seguro tu cuerpo espera impaciente que tu amo te posea y tu mente se vuelve poco lucida para intentar distraer los minutos en que el amo no te toca-El chico lindo se puso de mil colores y miro hacia el piso intentando ocultar su abochornamiento, eso le dio más puntos en la escala de lo lindo.

-Cállate! No es cierto, Sid no me toca para nada!

-Ah no? Eso lo dudo, seguro varias veces le has rogado porque te posea, apuesto que hasta has llorado por ello!

-Jamás!-Dijo ya muy encolerizado-Es todo lo contrario.

-Sí, seguro-Asegure yo mofándome de sus declaraciones-Sus huellas se quedan por tu piel , tatuadas y te arden como llagas, cada caricia se queda impresa en tu piel, su aliento es el aire que necesitas cuando no está, vamos pajarillo, no puedes decirme a mí que no te pone caliente un Leviatán porque entonces no estas siendo honesto y menos contigo mismo!

El me miro, sus ojos decían que todo lo que yo había dicho era cierto y se preguntaban cómo podía yo saberlo? Yo continúe.

-Yo te entiendo pajarillo ame siempre el tacto del amo Nereo! Sabes, eso es el infierno y el cielo al mismo tiempo, y aunque como a ti, mi amo nunca me pertenecerá y menos ahora, no puedo quejarme porque cada vez que el me poseía me hacía sentir infinito.

-Infinito...

-Pero es la mejor manera de comenzar a contarte lo que deseas saber pajarillo, quizás lo primero que deba decirte es que tu amo siempre ha tenido el mejor gusto estético de todos los espectros, y bien debes saber que lo que sucedió entre Glenn Allen y tu amo, es una especie de secreto a voces, cuando se es un ser tan poderoso como tu Leviatán, no hay donde esconder ese tipo de asuntos , debes pagar el precio aunque el resto del asunto se quedara guardado en la memoria del mundo, dormido. Ahora bien primero debo recalcar que lo que se dice de Glenn Allen, casi todo es absolutamente cierto, ese hombre no solo era un genio, un visionario, sino tenía grandes planes que pusieron a tu amo en una posición de poder aún más grandiosa que con la que este fue creado. En esa época cuando Allen asumió el manejo de las industrias Withemoon, que por supuesto era su especialidad el campo de la medicina , ya que tu amo y señor no deseaba mezclarse con el mundo humano y dejo todo eso en manos de Allen; pero este, no solo las hizo crecer junto con las demás empresas Moon de reino unido sino que las consolido como líderes en el mundo, Allen era un tipo por demás inteligente, no solo era una cara linda, este tenía todo lo que se podría desear, estaba en la flor de la vida , era rico y poderoso, y tenía a uno de los espectros más poderosos bajo su mando; por que debes saber que a pesar de que tu amo , el gran maestro Sidney, el futuro Leviatán príncipe de los mares , es muy poderoso, era bastante dócil con Allen. Se dice que en su caso los papeles se habían invertido y el gran espectro estaba al servicio del humano cuando debería ser viceversa, en fin! Allen manejaba una gran cantidad de poder no solo en el mundo humano sino en el mundo de los espectros, ya que tenía algo que lo hacía casi intocable...Dime dulzura; puedes adivinar qué es?

El me miro, luego puso en un gesto aniñado su mano en su barbilla como haciendo la pantomima de que estaba intentando pensar, yo lo mire atento y este después de unos minutos sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-No...No sé qué puede ser? Quizás el contrato con Sid?

-No, dulzura, yo tengo un contrato con el amo Nereo pero aun así no gobierno sobre él.

-Entonces no sé qué pueda ser...-Dijo distraído pero yo le interrumpí.

-Su corazón!

Este me miro impactado, yo sabía que efecto habrían de producirle mis palabras, en sus ojos se pudo ver como se quebraba su corazón y su alma.

-su...-Dijo el chico lindo sin poder terminar la frase, su labio inferior temblaba.

-Glenn Allen tenía su corazón, te dije que era el tipo más listo de mundo y quizás de la galaxia, mira que tener el corazón de un espectro tan poderoso como tu amo, eso solo pasa una vez en la existencia de un espectro!

-Su...co...ra...zon...-Repitió el pajarillo maquinalmente.

-Ahora bien te voy a confiar algo que quizás tu no sepas pajarillo, algo que quizás por decírtelo merezca la muerte pero que más da en mi condición. Aquel que posee el corazón del espectro, esta por encima de todos incluso del mismo espectro, si tienes el corazón de un espectro, tienes el poder en tus manos y Allen lo tenía. Allen tenía todo el poder en sus manos , cuando tu amo y Allen estuvieron juntos , actuaba como un tonto por Allen. Un espectro sometido ante un humano...Pfff quien diría. Quizás por esa razón Allen enloqueció, demasiado poder .

El rubio me miraba con el corazón quebrantado, yo quería soltar una carcajada ya que sabía que toda esa negación era simplemente querer engañarse a sí mismo, este quería algo más con el diablo! Sus ojos negros se tornaron vidriosos y dijo.

-Allen enloqueció o lo enloquecieron?

-quien podría enloquecer a Allen? Quien querría tocarle teniendo un guardián como tu amo?

-No lo sé!-Dijo intentando que los ojos no se le pusieran húmedos.

-ningún espectro es tan bobo como para hacer tal cosa, mira que enfrentar a un Leviatán. Sabes acaso que el Leviatán e la criatura más cercana a Satanás?

Este hacia un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas , yo no pude apartar mi mirada de su angelical rostro. No había nada mejor que un ángel sufriendo no?

-Pero... entonces?

-No lo sé lindura!- Dije yo suspirando y este se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba un carro que tenía una jarra de agua.

-Quieres beber un poco?-Dijo el intentando disfrazar que se secaba las lágrimas.

-No lindura, gracias!-Ralamente estaba disfrutando todo esto...

-puedo preguntar algo...-Dijo el intentando no volver el rostro hacia donde estaba yo.

-Sí, cariño, dime?

-Entonces lo espectros tienen corazón? Pueden amar?

-Por supuesto, claro que pueden, como podrían no hacerlo si vienen de la más amada y hermosa criatura creada por el mismo Dios! Los espectros son tan poderosos amando como odiando, no te dejes llevar por esas tonterías de que la maldad no puede amar, recuerda que los males más grandes y poderosos surgieron de un amor tan enorme y furioso que no pudieron contener esos sentimientos. Luzbel, el ángel más hermoso es una prueba de que el amor en estas criaturas existe, por lo mismo el corazón de un espectro es un arma muy poderosa. Pocos humanos pueden aspirar a estos dones, y ni tú ni yo podemos lindura.

-No... No podemos...-Este se tallo de nuevo los ojos y se acercó de nuevo a su lugar, sí que era un completo tontito , como esperaba que no notara que había llorado? Era cuadripléjico, no ciego! Eso me causo gracia-Que?!

-Nada! Nada!

-Continua, porque enloqueció Glenn Allen?

-Quiero chupar tus pezones amor!

-Queeee?!-Dijo en un gesto que borro su tristeza por un momento.

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero chupar tus pezones, seguro son muy suaves , como los pétalos de una flor!

-Estás loco! No, no pasara!

-Bien pajarillo nos quedan 30 minutos, así que ...

Este torció los ojos y dijo:

-Solo una vez, está bien?

-Una vez será suficiente amor!

-Deja de llamarme así!-Exigió, alzando la voz.

Yo en cambio no le preste atención y pasee mi lengua por mis labios, intentaba humectarlos. Este hecho un vistazo inseguro y luego de un par de veces de hacer esto dejo su abrigo en la silla , subió su camisa y se deshizo de ella en un instante, se trepo a mi cama y acerco su pecho a mi rostro, se miraba que estaba indeciso de si debía o no pero al fin de cuentas le vi cerrar los ojos y pegarme su pecho a mi rostro.

Bese su piel, si! Era tal cual lo había imaginado, era cálida, tierna, suave , sus pezones eran dos botones de flor delicados, fácilmente excitables y además rosas, su pecho desprovisto de bello se me antojo como la tierna piel de un conejo desollado. Cerré los ojos y bese, lamí y recorrí con mi boca todos los centímetros de piel que pude alcanzar, este niño debía volver loco a su amo con este tipo de detalles.

De repente este se separó de mí y de inmediato se vistió, eso me causo un poco de tristeza, se acomodó de nuevo en su silla y dijo:

-Bien ahora dímelo!

-qué?

-Como de que que? Dime el por qué enloqueció Glenn Allen?

-Ay pajarillo acaso no es obvio?

-Obvio? Qué?!

-Pues tu pregunta en sí!

-No, no se lo obvio, por eso te lo pregunto!

Suspire y le mire de forma divertida.

-Te gusto mi boca y mi lengua?-Pregunté con vanidad.

-A qué viene eso?-Dijo desconcertado.

-Nada más.

-Obvio no!

Sonreí con tristeza, pero aun así me sentía contento, había podido lograr un objetivo en esta terrible situación, pero aun deseaba más!

-Allen enloqueció por la razón más obvia amor! Demasiado poder concentrado en él y debo defenderlo de alguna manera, ya que tu amo, se dice que cuando supo que la mente de Allen estaba enfermando solo le hizo más y más daño, parecía que quería destruirle, primero le alejo de él, lo que causo que la mente de este se trastornara peor. Allen fue catalogado por la sede como un peligro para el mundo de las tinieblas y se le ordeno a tu amo que lo entregaran a la iglesia, quizás ahí en su exilio y comunión con dios pudiera encontrar la redención que tanto necesitaba y el descanso de su mente; pero el Leviatan hizo todo lo opuesto, lo dejo al cuidado de todos esos desertores que se dicen asamblea de Londres! Estos le hicieron cosas horribles, lo mutilaron y lo dejaron pudrirse en sus desechos. Tu amo, sabía que no podía destruirle por una razón, Allen aun tenía su corazón. Así que en su último intento por cubrir todos esos errores lo interno en un psiquiátrico, donde tú mismo amo le atormentaba el espíritu, más aun así Allen seguía poseyendo su corazón, cosa que se llevó a la tumba. Allen le encadenó a el mismo, una manera muy inteligente de asegurarse de que su espectro viviera para él. Siempre para el... Se cree que Allen murió muy viejo y muy trastornado, aunque no me sorprende , ese es el destino que nos espera a todos lo que hemos hecho pacto con el diablo más peligroso.

Le eche una mirada a mi receptor y este se miraba impactado, su barbilla temblaba , sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas, me pareció una visión muy hermosa. Todo ese sufrimiento echado a perder. Este no se movió y yo suspire, sabia de fondo que tras de la historia que le había contado aun había unas líneas que nadie decía y yo menos, que nadie quería repetirlas pero en mi mente se formaron estas...

" El leviatan, había matado su propio corazón, había pagado el precio por ello; y ahora que el humano había llegado lo suficientemente lejos no había camino de retorno, había sido simplemente un colosal choque de almas donde todo lo que querían o necesitaban ambos estaba a un millón de años luz de distancia por que se les había acabado el tiempo y el espacio"

La enfermera entro y el pajarillo sin despedirse tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo. Le había hecho daño? Quizás, pero sabía que dentro de todo le había hecho un favor, ese lindo pajarillo no debía guardar esperanzas con el amo Sidney o terminaría volviéndose loco como su antecesor.

-Perdóname lindura, es por tu bien!


	49. Persecución

Sid... Podrías venir a casa y acabar con todo este dolor? Podrías venir? Sid...

Salí del hospital quería dejar de pensar por que dolía demasiado, pero... Por qué me dolía lo que me había contado Suri? Seguía en las mismas, yo no era gay, ni tenía esa pretensión de serlo, pero me había dolido enterarme que Sid me había dicho la verdad, todo este tiempo me había acostumbrado a pensar que mentía, que él no deseaba amarme, que solo era una diversión para un espectro caprichoso, quizás de esa manera me era más fácil asimilar que él no me amaba y aun así se seguía aprovechando de mi sexualmente ya que entonces significaba que él no sentía nada por mí y entonces yo debía odiarle por solo encapricharse conmigo, pero...Pero Sid no me podía amar por una razón diferente, Glenn tenía el corazón de Sid, y peor tantito se lo había llevado con el! Ahora todo iba quedando más claro, Sid de alguna forma había amado a Gelnn por ser una persona extraordinaria y como dijo ese infeliz de Suri, eso era una cosa a la que alguien tan común y corriente como yo no podía aspirar, ni siquiera podía aspirar a eso!

Camine sin rumbo durante horas pensando en las cosas a las que no podría aspirar , pensando que nunca había destacado en nada, aun con este físico nadie me había deseado nunca como Sid me hacia sentir, la única novia que había tenido , había andado conmigo por mi físico de forma muy superficial y jamás se molestó en conocerme , y aun a pesar de eso solo duramos dos semanas. Entre los chicos nunca había sido muy popular, mis pocos amigos rara vez me invitaban a las fiestas ya que decían que mi conversación era muy carente de contenido, siempre que decían eso yo fingía risas o indiferencia, pero realmente me sentía como un imbécil, quizás eso era, un completo idiota y ahora apenas lo quería ver.

De repente comenzó a oscurecerse y una ligera llovizna caía sobre la cuidad, camine bajo de esta, quería sentir algo más que un corazón roto. Quería ver a Sid, preguntarle todo lo que ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos... Pero entonces, si le veía y el me confirmaba que no me amaba porque aun sentía algo por Glenn, entonces quizás sería tiempo de preguntarme si yo sentía algo por el!

Amar a Sid? No niego que en ocasiones me parecía atractivo pero amarlo? No tenía una razón para ello, este siempre me tomaba a la mala y además se la pasaba dándome órdenes y acosándome; porque amarlo? Era eso amor o solo un deseo de por una vez en la vida ganar? Tener un premio? Yo sabía que cuando miraba a Sid le detestaba por lo que representaba, pero no podía evitar tener el corazón roto por lo de Glenn. Entonces , era esto amor u odio?

Termine empapado, entré en una tienda y compre una botella de vino, me la bebí en una banca, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando mire a lo lejos caminando entre la bruma una figura de tamaño estándar , piel de ángel, cabello negro azulado y ojos refulgentes color azul turquesa. Lo curioso es que esa figura de un momento a otro se duplico, mi corazón dijo "Corre , ahora!"

Salí disparado de la banca donde estaba bebiendo y comencé a tomar rumbo hacia donde había más personas, entonces escuche esas voces tan familiares.

-Steph! Steph vuelve!

Eran los gemelos Stekolv, me estaban buscando , corrí y me metí en una tienda que parecía tener una oferta esplendida de té ya que las personas inundaban esta en cantidades soberbias, yo fingía que veía él te , deje que pasara un rato y comencé a buscarles con la mirada. Parecía que no había nadie ahí afuera, al menos no que me buscara. Salí corriendo del lugar y llame a un taxi, el susto de haber visto a los gemelos no me dejo más opción, aunque la verdad mi casa era el último lugar donde quería estar. Entre y me di cuenta de que mi mama aún no había llegado, consulte mi celular y tenía 50 llamadas perdidas y 44 mensajes de ella.

"No olvides que hoy llego de madrugada , tengo club de lectura y luego la cena de la empresa, cena bien y no te desveles viendo la televisión ok?

PD. Mañana te voy a dar diez azotones en el trasero por no contestar, en cuanto veas este mensaje contéstalo , estoy preocupada!"

En cuanto termine de leerlo le llame a mi mama y esta me gritoneo alrededor de diez minutos , yo en cambio le daba pretextos pobres de por qué no había contestado, luego ella se despidió y me dijo que me amaba...Quizás era la única que lo hacía de manera sincera!

Cene lo que había y como estaba, ósea frio, prendí la televisión, me dedique por cinco minutos a hacer zapping, ningún programa me llenaba. Decidí dejar el asunto de la tele por la paz y fui a la cocina , busque una buena botella de vino y me retire a mi recamara a embriagarme.

Sid...Donde estas ahora? Dónde estás? Note como mis mejillas se humedecían , el pecho se me había inflado como una palomita a punto de explotar, di otro trago al vino y comencé a gimotear, Sid ...Sid cuanto lo siento! Dije en voz alta y entonces sentí que me ahogaba, definitivamente no podía más, sentí ese fragmento romperse dentro de mí y zaz! Un ataque de sollozos que se iban elevando de tono se sucedió, no podía parar de sollozar, se habían guardado en mi pecho, pero ahora luchaban arduamente por salir y ser escuchados .

-Sid-comencé a decir a gritos- Sid, eres un tonto! Sid ya no puedo dormir, soñar o vivir, eres un idiota! Idiota! Necesito a alguien Sid, siempre necesito a alguien, que no vez que no soy nada? Necesito más de los demás que ellos de mí. Necesito a alguien conmigo pero...No tú! No tú y tu extraña oscuridad, esa nube que me enferma y me hace tanto mal! Sid donde demonios estas? Dónde maldito espectro! Maldito idiota! Por qué siempre llegas arrastrándote hasta mi casa inquietándome todo el tiempo y cuando te necesito de verdad no apareces!

Comencé a lanzar golpes contra el colchón , estaba realmente frustrado, necesitaba que estuviera ahí, le quería ver ahí con su estúpida cara de consternación, pero este se había marchado, como siempre y como nunca cuando le necesitaba. Me empine de un jalón media botella de vino y en un acto estúpido lance con ferocidad el envase hacia el espejo, este se quebró en mil pedazos . El ruido que causo este me sacó de quicio y me acerque a los pedazos del suelo...

-Que fácil sería no? Que fácil sería ponerte como tú a mi Sid, pero ...Lo olvide tú no puedes amarme.

Tome algunos de los pedazos y comencé a echarlos a la bañera, había unos enorme y afilados que se rompieron en pedazos más pequeños cuando los avente a esta. Luego de eso llene la bañera con agua templada, ideal para mi piel, me quite la ropa y pude ver sus huellas marcadas , me mire en el espejo del baño, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, mis labios resecos, que me estaba sucediendo? Ese no era yo o sí? Quizás siempre había sido así... Pase mis dedos por sus huellas y comencé a sentirme algo excitado de pensar en cómo sus manos me habían tocado la última vez? Sid, donde estás?

Comencé a tocarme , cerré los ojos y me di placer con la mano, imaginaba a la única mujer con la que había estado pero entonces no funcionaba , imagine luego a Sid y me puse tan firme que la bañera con los vidrios se me antojaba deliciosa. Me corrí y entonces me quede como idiotizado mirando... Demasiado blanco, como Sid; eso me pareció gracioso pero estaba decidido a entrar a la bañera así que metí una pierna y sentía como los vidrios lamian mi piel, en algún lugar de mi cabeza sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Justo cuando me iba a meter por completo a la bañera sonó el teléfono. Pensé en no contestar pero donde fuera mi mama , seguro se me armaba de nuevo si no contestaba; así que decidí tomarme unos minutos más antes de tomar mi peligroso baño y salí a atender el teléfono.

-Steph?-Dijo mi nombre del otro lado una voz amable que yo conocía bastante bien.

-Theobald?

-Si! Steph estás en tu casa?-Dijo este con preocupación y apuramiento.

-Ehm,...no?-Dije yo dubitativo.

-Steph, por favor confía en mi quieres?-Imploró el a través de la bocina-Yo estoy de tu lado.

-Bueno si!-Dije derrotado.

-Steph, la asamblea está muy preocupada por ti y por el amo Sid, no sé qué paso pero ellos te están buscando como locos. Steph, no deseas ser encontrado verdad?

-Ammmh...-Dude que contestarle a Theobald pero, después de todo el siempre había sido amable conmigo no? Si no hubiera sido por él nunca me hubiera enterado de lo de Sid y Glenn y quizás estuviera más hundido de lo que ahora estaba- No, no deseo hablar con nadie Theobald.

-Lo supuse, seguro estas aterrado, te entiendo Steph , y sin importar lo que me pase te juro que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Eh? Que dices Theobald?!

-Steph, no deben encontrarte, el señor Ephy quiere encerrarte en el hospital, las cosas están severamente complicadas.

-Pero por qué?

-Dice que enloqueciste!

-En serio?! Pero...

-Steph la señorita Layla va rumbo a tu casa , desea hablar contigo, ella intentara reconciliarlos, sabes bien que ella es una persona muy tranquila y te estima pero Ephy no pensara igual, en cuanto te tenga en sus manos Ephy te va hacer lo que a ...

-Lo que a...?-Sabia que quería decir con eso, Ephy me haría lo que a le hizo a Glenn Allen, y como a Sid yo no le importaba, seguro le dejaría hacerme eso y más-Theobald que debo hacer?

-Escúchame bien Steph, no salgas de tu casa , para nada escuchaste? Debes esperar a que tu amo venga, nadie de ellos podrá entrar a tu casa sin tu permiso, es una regla. Steph, no debes hablar, intenta dormir o algo parecido, así tus pensamientos serán confusos y no podrán adivinar que lo sabes.

\- Esta bien...Muchas...muchas gracias Theobald!

-No es nada Steph, sabes que te quiero como a un hermano cierto?

-Sí, pero tú eres el único que de verdad me quiere...-Dije con pesar.

-No, no debes pensar eso, seguro tu mama también te quiere.

Theobald era un niño apenas pero era una de las pocas personas que podía confiar plenamente , aunque a veces su sinceridad dolía.

-Sí, bueno eso es algo deprimente no lo crees?

-No! Además no debes tenerles mala fe, recuerda que los espectros solo se enamoran de personas maravillosas Steph, entonces tú lo eres por que el amo Sid seguro te ama!

Eso me hizo sentir peor, las lágrimas iban a salírseme de nuevo pero intente frenarlas.

-Bueno Theobald de cualquier manera gracias por el aviso!

-De nada!-Dijo con un tono más animado y luego agregó- Steph?

-Si?

-Espero podamos platicar nuevamente! Tengo muchos deseos de eso!

-Claro Theobald, veraz que pronto será.

-Cuídate mucho!

-Tú también.

Colgué el teléfono y justo en ese momento escuche como un auto se estacionaba afuera. Me asome por mi ventana y entonces la vi, un vestido dorado estilo camisa de 1810, algo simplemente soberbio como siempre , Layla inmediatamente fijo su vista en mi ventana y alcanzamos a cruzar nuestras miradas, ella me saludo haciendo un gesto con su mano, y mostrándome una cálida sonrisa. Luego de apearse del auto avanzo por la entrada , se quedó ahí quieta esperando. Yo regrese al baño, mire la bañera con los vidrios y entonces me pareció una locura meterme ahí. Tome mi ropa, me vestí de nuevo en lo que deje que la bañera se vaciara del agua , ya después limpiaría todo aquel desastre. Salí del cuarto de baño una vez que toda el agua se había ido y me y tire en mi cama hecho un ovillo... No te voy a abrir la puerta, pensé, ya que seguro Layla leería mi mente.

-donde estas Sid?-De nuevo esa maldita pregunta, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco a Glenn Allen, Sid se había marchado dejándome aquí, sin saber cuándo regresaba, sin decirme nada, solo me había dejado a merced de la asamblea.

Entonces la voz de Layla que usualmente era suave hacia mí , se escuchó algo más tosca.

-Steph? Por qué no abres?

Yo no conteste , pero ella continúo.

-Steph estoy muy preocupada, por favor ábreme ¡

Yo pensé un fuerte , claro y rotundo ...No!

-Steph, es importante que hablemos , por favor ¡

En un movimiento de cabeza negué y entonces me pare hasta donde estaba mi ventana, ella estaba en la puerta, seguía esperando , entonces como guiada por mi deseo de que me viera, ella levanto su cabeza cubierta de bucles de cobre y me miro... Mis ojos estaban aún llorosos y sabía que tenía que pensar en esas pablaras...

-No quiero ver a nadie , vete por favor Layla! Vete! No tienes mi permiso de pasar!

Luego de esto hice una señal de negativa con la cabeza y cerré la cortina de aquella ventana, volví a la cama . Pero ella repuso...

-Steph, no hagas esto, por favor! Debes escucharme, debes hacerlo por Sid!

Sid? Hacerlo por Sid? Me abrace las piernas con los brazos y cerré en torno a estos los puños que me temblaban de coraje... Hacerlo por Sid? Sid volvería a casa por mí?

Cerré los ojos y comencé a perderme en mis sueños, no quería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en preguntarme donde estaba aquel espectro, donde estaba alguien de quien pudiera depender como siempre lo hacía de todos. Solo quería dejarme llevar por la inconciencia.

No supe en qué momento se había marchado Layla o en qué momento de la madrugada llego mi mama , para cuando desperté era otro día, y tenía muy presente las palabras de Theobald así que decidí no salir ese día, aunque parecía que el destino me tenía otra cosa asegurada.

Uno de mis pocos amigos de la preparatoria quería invitarme a comer , así que medite la hora y pensé que si lograba llegar a las cuatro a mi casa estaría bien. Me arreglé ya que quería lucir bien, me puse una camisa rosa claro, que Sid me había mandado a hacer, unos jeans azules, unos tenis de meter color blancos y un gorro tejido con una mota enorme arriba del mismo color, Salí rumbo a Blacklands Terrace, hacia un pequeño restaurante donde habíamos quedado otras veces antes. Llegue justo a tiempo, el me presento a su prometida ; una mujer algo insípida pero guapa dentro de todo, y es que no podía yo despreciar así la belleza de las mujeres, yo ya estaba muy acostumbrado a la fisionomía excitante y peculiar de Layla, pero no podía pedir que todas la mujeres fueran así, con esos ojos feroces, con sus bucles perfectos o su cuerpo pequeño. La verdad no fue la reunión más divertida, me parecía que todo lo que me contaban era algo tan aburrido y monótono que con tres oraciones que yo les hubiera dicho de mi vida se hubieran ido de espaldas . Pero su lado bueno debía tener no tratar con espectro y es que seguro ellos se conservaban bastante cuerdos no?

Después de la comida, tomamos té y revivimos un poco el pasado, me dio nostalgia repasar lo bien que la habíamos pasado en la prepa, usualmente me quejaba y por eso muchas cosas se me pasaron desapercibidas pero en mi situación actual, y ahora que estábamos recordando, realmente en la prepa me había divertido mucho, ellos me preguntaron sobre mi...Pero que podía decirles? La misma conclusión de siempre, un espectro que me viola blah, blah, blah, nada creíble!

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso tan rápido que no note que los rayos del sol estaban despuntando en el ocaso, yo seguía muy metido en describirles mi crucero por las islas griegas cuando su esbelta silueta entro en aquel lugar, entre los comensales la conversación y el bullicio pareció cesar, algo estaba llamando su atención pero yo seguía tan metido en mi descripción que apenas note que mis convidados habían desviado su atención .

-Steph?

Esa voz... Esa voz dulce, gire sobre mi silla y le mire, ella venia hermosamente ataviada con un vestido color negro que parecía sacado de la portada de una revista antigua, en sus pies unas valerinas negras de satín y en su cuello largo y blanquecino un collar de perlas, su mirada mostraba algo de enojo y mucha preocupación.

-Steph, necesito que me dediques unos minutos de tu tiempo.

La mire y sabía que estaba en problemas, pero la futura esposa de mi amigo dijo con una expresión de maravilla.

-Oh por Dios! Ese es un vestido " Chérie" que fue presentado por Dior en 1947! Sea tan amable de decirme señorita si es una prenda autentica?!

Layla volteo y con una frialdad impresionante, cosa que yo jamás había visto en ella respondió.

-Es auténtica "Mademoiselle"

-Dios! Debe ser muy cara, cierto?

-Ciertamente lo es "Mademoiselle"-dijo Layla con la misma frialdad hacia ella, en tanto su futuro esposa miraba a Layla atontado, era como si su presencia reclamara toda la atención de este . En tanto Layla se dirigió hacia mi –Steph, vámonos!

-No! Estoy ocupado atendiendo a mis amigos!

-Pero hay otros amigos a los que necesitas atender también-Dijo ella intentando sonar calmada.

-Pues ahorita estoy aquí con ellos y además no debería interrumpirme cuando estoy haciendo una vida fuera del trabajo, yo también tengo derecho de tener otra vida!-Grite.

-Por favor Steph, cálmate ¡ Además dudo que a "Monsieur"- Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa cordial a mi amigo – Y a "Mademoiselle"-Dijo mirando con irritación a su acompañante – le moleste que me dediques unos minutos , no es así?

Mis amigos no opusieron resistencia, parecían dominados por los ojos de Layla, yo nunca antes había visto esa faceta de ella y honestamente no me gustaba nada de nada, así que me encendí en coraje , sabia era la única forma de ganar y dije:

-Maldición Layla, es que siempre tengo que estar aguantando estas escenas? Déjenme en paz! Maldición.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar dejando a Layla ahí parada y a mis amigos en una clase estupor , parecía que la novia tenía miedo de la presencia de Layla y mi amigo estaba embrutecido por su belleza. Una vez afuera vi que el sol se ocultaba, necesitaba llegar a mi casa y pronto! Corrí por Bray Pl hasta Anderson St. Cuando llegue a Sloane Ave. Me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, unos ojos azul turquesa se posaban sobre mi espalada, maldición! Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a Pelham St y pude llegar a la estación de South Kensington, para ese momento estaba ya más que agotado. Casi no había gente en el vagón así que pude sentarme muy tranquilo, me bajaría en Covent Garden y de ahí buscaría una manera segura de llegar a mi casa.

-Stephan tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarnos no crees así?

Casi me caigo del asiento del susto, al voltear sus ojos feroces y azules me miraban atentos. Era Kuri, él se había sentado a mi lado sin que yo pudiese notarlo.

-Maldición! Déjenme en paz!-Grite y salí corriendo justo cuando se detenía en Green Park , corrí como si el mismísimo diablo me estuviera correteando por Piccadilly y hasta llegar a la estación de Piccadilly Circus, parecía que a todo el mundo se le daba la gana pasear así que había muchas personas en las calles, familias , enamorados y yo me moría del miedo, no sabía si era mi idea pero nunca había pensado en lo terrorífico que podía ser que estos espectros me anduvieran siguiendo, que se aparecieran así de la nada, que hablaran en aquellos tonos bajos. Me aterraban!

Doblé hacia Regent St. Y mientras caminaba por las tiendas mire a esa mujer, ella no era un espectro, miraba uno de los escaparates , yo la conocía, y podía alcanzar a ver la joya en su dedo anular. Justo cuando me disponía a saludarla , esos ojos turquesa aparecieron tras de ella, me miraban tan fijamente que sentía que me atravesaban.

-Atrapado!-Dijo una voz juguetona atrás de mí!

Voltee y mire a ese gesto limpio y bastante engañosos de Yuri, este sonreía mientras yo palidecía del miedo.

-Vamos Steph, no nos la pongas más entretenida, ven a Mousetrapp, queremos hablarte de algo.

-Déjame!-Grite y salí empujando a las personas para poder abrirme camino- Váyanse demonios!

Le empuje, pero él era tan duro como el mármol y pegue carrera con dirección a donde estaba ella, Gabriel me miro y primero me dedico una sonrisa pero entonces algo en mi expresión debió delatarme ya que pase de largo y solo pude escuchar a lo lejos su voz que me decía:

-Steph? Steph, estas bien? Espera!

Pero yo no volví la vista, no me detuve , salí de aquel sitio y de inmediato pare un taxi, le pedí que me llevara a mi casa lo más rápido posible. El hombre aquel me dedico una mirada de compasión y miedo, parecía creer que yo estaba desquiciado así que esto ayudo para que apresurara el paso.

Una vez que llegamos a la esquina de la calle donde vivía, le dije que estaría bien que me dejara bajar ahí, pague el importe y salí disparado asustado de la oscuridad, asustado de las voces, asustado incluso de mi propia sombra. Caminé hasta la entrada de mi casa asegurándome de que no había ningún vehículo estacionado afuera de esta. Nada! Eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo, así que me adentre en el porche fue justo ahí que caí en la trampa. Un pequeño de rizos blancos perfectamente definidos estaba sentado alegremente afuera de la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola Steph! –Dijo Elliot con ese tono infantil melifluo que yo conocía tan bien.

-Vete de aquí Elliot!-exigí

-Lo siento pero no puedo, necesito que cooperes y aceptes que te lleve a Mousetrapp .

-Por qué habría de hacerlo? Quienes se creen?

-Stephan algo no está bien-Dijo Elliot dejando de parecer infantil, su aspecto daba miedo-Sabes que algo no está bien con Sid.

-Sid no es mi maldito problema!

-Steph, no me la pongas difícil!

-Lárgate de mi casa!-Grite intentando parecer potente.

Elliot miro a un lado y suspiro, luego se levantó despacio y dijo:

-Steph, no hagas esto por favor!

-Lárgate! No tienes mi permiso de estar aquí! Es contra la ley!

-Steph –Dijo el pequeño espectro mostrando una mirada melancólica tan profunda que me sentí desarmado de mi valor- Cuando los espectros te encuentren, ellos no serán los únicos ...Que lloren cuando te vean.

-Vete Elliot! Vete y llévate todos tus pensamiento inoportunos a través de un campo abierto! Vete ya mismo con tus ideas por que no tienes mi permiso de estar aquí!

Estaba muriendo del miedo, intentaba controlar el temblor en mi cuerpo pero era muy difícil, entonces Elliot se apartó de mi camino no sin dedicarme una mirada melancólica, yo de inmediato aproveche para entrar a casa y atranque la puerta con todos los cerrojos. De inmediato subí a mi habitación, mi mama al parecer no estaba en casa así que fui directo a la cocina y tome un par de botellas de vino , luego de esto y con el corazón acelerado subí de inmediato a mi habitación y de igual manera cerré con llave.

Destape una de las botellas y de tres tragos casi me la acabo, necesitaba apagar estos sentimientos, estaba aterrorizado del poder de la asamblea, necesitaba a Sid y este me había dejado a merced de estos y encima tenía todos estos sentimientos guardados, el no ser amado era difícil pero la traición era peor...

Estaba a oscuras en mi habitación, poniéndome ebrio... Que estupidez! Intente prender la luz de una de las lámparas pero no dio resultado, creí que se había fundido la bombilla así que decidí prender la luz de la lámpara principal de la habitación , nada! Que carajos?!

Genial, la caja de fusibles , estaba afuera... No podía salir! Quizás...no! No! Elliot no sería capaz! En un instante escuche ruidos en la cocina, y la televisión prendida... Dios! Ayúdame! Sid porque me dejaste? Por qué dejas que me acechen como a un animal indefenso?

Comencé a rezar pero no baje, solo me hinque y comencé a rezar, escuche entonces como la puerta de la habitación de mi mama se azotaba, cerré los ojos y recé con más fuerza, estaba aterrorizado, junte mis palmas y recé con tal fuerza que de repente mis rezos parecieron dar resultado. Me di cuenta de que ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido... Incluso la lámpara que había encendido estaba prendida, me alegre de ver un poco de luz, y estúpidamente abrí la puerta, no había nadie, quizás solo había sido mi imaginación, baje prendiendo todas las luces y todo me pareció en orden , así que las pague de nuevo y subí de nueva cuenta a mi habitación, entré y la puerta dio un azotón brutal.

-Eres una molestia niño.

Su figura enorme y pálida, con ese mechón plateado de lado. Samael se miraba feroz, sus ojos grises denotaban una molestia severa. Me quede pasmado del horror y el solo me miro.

-De...déjame ¡ Vete!-Grite intentando sonar coherente articulando cada palabra ya que el terror de verle dentro de mi casa no me dejaba hablar con claridad.

-Está bien pero tu vienes conmigo!

Este se acero un paso a mí y entonces apenas vi una salida de mi habitación la tome, baje casi tropezando por la prisa las escaleras pero este estaba al pie de estas , como demonios había llegado ahí? Oh! Lo olvide era un demonio!

-Acaso eres estúpido?-Rugió su voz, en tanto yo regresaba hacia arriba e intentaba resguardarme de el en la habitación de mi mama que tenía un crucifijo gigante arriba de su cama. Cuando entré todo estaba a oscuras pero no di ni tres pasos cuando este encendió la lámpara y en el segundo siguiente estaba obstruyendo la salida.

-No...no...No...Pu...Puedes estar aquí! No te he...invitado!-Este hizo una mueca-No...Tienes mi permiso para entrar!

-No sé si eres así de imbécil o te esfuerzas más cada día por superarte! Soy descendiente de Belcebú el "Señor de la Gran Morada" y "Señor del Abismo" y puedo entrar a donde desee.

-Qué?!-Nadie me haba dicho nada de eso!

-Así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y vámonos!

-nnnn. ..No!-dije con ya muy poco valor y tome el crucifijo entre ms manos y se lo pasee de frente.

-Oh no! Que haces niño? No el crucifijo!-Dijo este con preocupación!

-Así que después de todo no eres tan poderoso eh?!-dije con más confianza al ver como su cara mostraba una preocupación seria ante el objeto que sostenía entre mis manos.

-En realidad si lo soy!-Dijo este con la misma expresión de siempre.

-Qué?!

-Me estaba burlando de ti niño! Tu adorno de cuarta no tiene efecto sobre mí- Y en cuanto termino de hablar, en un parpadeo me quito el crucifijo de las manos lo aventó a la cama y me hecho a su hombro.

-Relájate niño! Mi única tarea es sacarte de tu casa!-Dijo este molesto, yo comencé a llorar y este se fastidio enseguida-Acaso no te dijeron que los hombrecitos no lloran? Seguro es lo único que sabes hacer bien! Que horrible. Pobre Sid, seguro ha tenido que aguantar tus lloriqueos todo el tiempo.

-Por favor déjame ir! Por favor Samael!

Este se dirigió a mi habitación conmigo en su hombro, tomo la botella de vino que tenía ahí y luego de eso se dirigió hacia la parte de debajo de la casa, dejo en el recibidor una nota imitando mi nombre y firma y salió conmigo a cuestas.

-Por favor!-Chillé yo- Samael, por favor, no me hagas daño!

-que lata!-Dijo para si-Yo que en estos momentos debiera estar al lado de Theobald acurrucado y tener que estar escuchando estos chillidos de puerco.

Un Rolls Royce se estaciono frente a mi casa...Cuando la portezuela se abrió y vi muñecos de felpa regados por el suelo, supe que estaba en problemas. Samael me arrojo adentro y las pequeñas manos de Elliot me recibieron.

-Tranquilo Steph, esto no te dolerá!

Voltee a verle y vi que este encajaba una jeringa enorme en mi muslo que dolió horrible, sentí terror, tristeza por su traición y sobre todo sentí vacío, quizás era mi fin. Sid, donde estás?


	50. Te llevas algo mío contigo

-Dios! He hecho algo tan terrible!

La voz de Layla cantaba esas palabras una y otra vez, porque se escuchaba tan preocupada? Porque su voz? Todo parecía tan confuso y no deseaba despertar porque me dolía demasiado , intente apoyarme en la ligera brisa que entraba , era casi nula pero me pareció deliciosa. Intente moverme, era imposible, me queje y estire la mano necesitaba estrechar la suya... Quería saber por qué Layla estaba tan preocupada, quería confortarla y preguntarle, como lo hace un hombre normal hacia una mujer normal... Te casarías conmigo?

-La...Layla?-Dije al fin despertando y resintiendo que el mundo me pesaba horrible, la vista me fallaba y el mareo era permanente.

-Dios Steph estas bien?!

Ella tomo mi mano que se movía torpemente en un intento de alcanzarla. Tuve que esperar un poco más de tiempo a que el mareo fuera decayendo, aunque este se negó a dejarme por completo, cuando estuve un poco mejor me di cuenta de que estaba en problemas , severos problemas...

Estaba nuevamente atado por unas gruesas correas a una cama que parecía realmente suave, tenía un cobertor encima, era un cobertor azul claro como el cielo , la habitación no se parecía a la de un hospital , pero conociendo a estos seres no sabía ya donde seria o no un maldito hospital. Era una habitación grande y espaciosa , tenía algunos muebles que parecían franceses, rusos y daneses. Había un poco de todo... Se veían muy antiguos y por lo tanto costos.

-Layla?-dije con temor-Layla suéltame por favor! Layla!

Esta se inclinó y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, como si no deseara verme. Me sentí enojado y comencé a revolcarme en un intento desesperado por liberarme. Entonces esta reaccionó.

-No! Steph te puedes hacer daño.

-entonces libérame carajo!

-Perdóname Steph, te pido perdón...-Layla se dejó caer derrotada de nuevo en su silla –No lo voy a hacer, sé que lo que te hecho es terrible! Te he cazado como a una vulgar presa, Estoy aterrada de mi propio comportamiento pero es indispensable que me escuches, por favor es lo único que te pido! Créeme que estoy tan asustada como tu...

-Lo dudo!-La interrumpí.

-Estoy aterrada de hablar, de decirte las cosas, incluso de verlas en tu mente, de saber que sucedió...

-Ah?-que quería decir con todo aquello? Acaso era por lo que había sucedido en aquella isla en Grecia?

-Oh Steph!-Dijo Layla tomando mi mano-Pero tu esperas que te hable con la verdad cierto? Tu eso esperas de mí!-Sus ojos tenían un brillo preocupante, esta se inclinó y depositó un beso en mi mano, un beso tan extraño, era como si intentara calmar una tormenta que aún no sucedía- Seré franca contigo Steph...

-Que sucede?-Pregunte deseando en realidad no saber.

-Sé que no deseas saber Steph y tienes muy buenos motivos, pero es algo que debes saber por qué ... De otra manera...

-Qué? Vamos dilo ya!

Layla miro hacia el suelo, ella pocas veces desviaba la mirada pero esta vez parecía que algo la estaba matando por dentro, parecía que había estado corriendo en círculos hacia ninguna parte.

-Antes que nada dime...que sucedió en Gavdopoula?

-Ah?!-Dije yo sin comprender su pregunta.

-La isla donde te llevo Sid?

Eso? Era eso lo que deseaban saber? Era ...Una ráfaga de recuerdos más rápida que un trueno en medio del océano vino a mí , Suri y Víctor, haciéndome maldades, Nereo y su feroz mirada, Sid... Sid me había salvado, recordé la promesa que le había hecho y entonces dije intentando mentir lo mejor posible.

-Nada sucedió, me canse del sol!

-Viste a Nereo?!-Dijo Layla y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre.

Carajo! Lo había estropeado, Sid me mataría!

-Qué es eso?-Intente hacerme el desentendido.

-Steph escúchame bien, tu mente acaba de revelarme con detalles lo que sucedió, aunque para ti solo haya sido un pequeño flash de recuerdos yo pude ver todo con claridad, por favor no me mientas más.

-OSh-Dije torciendo los ojos-si ya lo viste porque me preguntas.

-Porque necesito buscar en tu mente a Sid... Por favor déjame verlo! Por favor te lo ruego.

Esta se sentó a un lado de mi en la cama , tomo mi mano y la pego a sus labios.

-Por favor.

-Que sucede? Por qué Sid esta interesado en que no hable de ese día y tú en saber? Dime la verdad Layla?

Ella me miro con los ojos inundados en un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza, no derramaba lágrimas pero daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento estas aparecerían por su rostro.

-Por favor déjame verlo en tu mente ... Por favor... En cuanto encuentre lo que busco, te prometo que te diré lo que desees saber!

Suspire, no tenía otra opción, cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en lo que había sucedido esa tarde, intente recordar como Suri y Víctor me habían dejado inconsciente, ridiculizado y manoseado, luego ese tal Nereo, el hermano de Sid, y cuando llego Sid, no pude evitar pensar en Glenn Allen y en cómo había logrado salír vivo de todo aquello...

Cuando creí que había finalizado abrí los ojos y Layla estaba inclinada sobre mi pecho, parecía que yo había dicho algo horrible , sus manos finas delgadas temblaban, sentí miedo, algo me decía en mi interior que estaba en peligro.

-No lo estas, Steph! Descuida.

-que sucede Layla?

-Nada-dijo en un pésimo intento por mentir-Nada , llamare al servicio para que te alimente.

-Layla dijiste que me dirías!-Le exigí.

-Lo siento Steph no pensé mucho en ese entonces , pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Qué?! Layla, no...-Esta se levantó despacio, de pronto parecía una mujer joven muy anciana, me pareció que sus ojos te revelaban su edad, su mirada sus sentimientos, Layla...Ella nunca se había mostrado así, nunca! Esta tomo el rumbo de la salida y dijo:

\- Descuida Steph, vendré después siendo la misma.

-Layla! No! Laaaaylaaaaaa!-Grité, pero todo fue en vano.

Algunos minutos más tarde vino el servicio, pero tenían la orden de no desatarme, tenía mucha acidez así que no pude negarme a comer, luego de que termine el menú, y tome un poco de naranjada, estos me dejaron descansar, por uno de los ventanales y a través de una de las pesadas cortinas se colaba un rayo de sol... Que había sucedido aquí? Layla? Sid?

ME quede dormido, la comida me cayó pesada así que cuando desperté note que ya la luz se estaba extinguiendo, poco a poco un rojo sangre se colaba por la habitación, cuando ya solo quedaba una línea delgada de rojo la puerta se abrió al fin, entro Samael, ataviado con un traje negro, muy formal, temblé, no era ningún secreto que ahora temía más que nunca a Samael.

-Qué bueno que temas-dijo el de manera petulante.

Atrás de el entró Layla y luego Elliot que traía un traje de cachemira muy formal, seguido por Ephy , este haba olvidado el saco de su traje y su camisa era increíblemente blanca, parecía que nunca se ensuciaba, y los gemelos vestido con trajes de lino en blanco, todos traían la misma cara, algo grave había pasado, y parecía que era tiempo de enterarme.

Samael me libero de las correas, lo cual fue un alivio, luego él se posó del lado izquierdo de mi cama , junto al alfeizar de la puerta ; Elliot se sentó en una silla que había frente a una mesa de te del lado derecho, los gemelos tomaron asiento en un diván con revestidura de oro que estaba a los pies de mi cama , y me pareció que esta vez era imposible diferenciarlos, su rostro mostraba la misma expresión. En cambio Ephy tomo lugar en el extremo más alejado de donde yo me encontraba , casi junto a la puerta.

-Pero... que sucede?-Dije yo sobándome los tobillos.

-Sucede que arruinaste a la asamblea niño!-Dijo Samael con recelo.

-Basta Samael! No es culpa de Steph!

-No es su culpa?-dijo la voz desde el fondo de la habitación-Desde que llegó le ha causado problemas a Sid y a la asamblea!

-Pues tú lo trajiste-Contesto Layla.

Yo no entendía, quería saber que había hecho ahora.

-Lo siento Steph, no hagas caso de lo que dicen!-Dijo Layla y su hermano puso los ojos en blanco-Te diré que sucede, aun a pesar de que Sid se enoje con nosotros...

-Se enoje? –Repuso Samael muy enojado-Sid nos va a tirar la cara a puñetazos.

-Hermano!

-Layla se prudente, nos estamos metiendo en todos los problemas del mundo, deberíamos dejar seguir su curso normal las cosas!

-No hay un maldito curso normal-Intervino Ephy con ira-Sid esta enloquecido por este humano, seamos honestos. Se deja manipular por este insignificante niño como se dejaba por el tal Glenn!

Al pronunciar el nombre de Glenn todos los espectros miraron a Ephy con sorpresa , Layla cerro los puños y Ephy continuó.

-Todos sabemos que este mocoso metiche ya sabe que es Glenn Allen, no le veo sentido seguir evitando su nombre.

-El nombre de esa persona no se dice por Sid, no por Steph-Susurro Elliot .

-Es lo mismo, Sid no está aquí y pronto no estará por culpa de este ...-Dijo Ephy señalándome groseramente con su largo y esbelto dedo índice.

-Basta!-Repuso Layla- Stephan no es culpable del pasado...

Pero Ephy la interrumpió.

-Pero si del presente, siempre metiéndose donde no le importa, haciendo estupideces y arrastrando a la asamblea a con ellas, siempre fastidiando a Sid, llevándole la contraria! Si Sid no fuera tan estúpido ya le hubiera...

-Cállate Ephy!-Grito Layla y sus ojos se encendieron, se miraba tan aterradora que temblé de miedo, su voz era todo lo contrario a su habitual tono dulce- En mi presencia no vas a decir esas cosas.

-Tú también le amas, es por eso que te molestas-Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto es estúpido, mírenos nada más , ya parecemos cualquier asamblea corriente , yo me voy, no es de mi interés nada de esto, ni el humano, ni mirar como todos se hacen pedazos por él. El humano es lo de menos, lo importante es cómo ayudar a Sid pero al parecer no es lo que todos vienen a hacer.

Dijo Samael mientras le echaba una mirada a Layla, que parecía intentar decirle algo. Layla pareció descifrarla y darle una respuesta. Samael salió de aquel sitio perdiéndose en la oscuridad, el silencio que se hizo a su salida era un vacío enorme, una brisa gélida comenzaba a colarse por algún lugar, la tensión se podía sentir a flor de piel.

\- Y...entonces?-Dijo la voz de Kuri casi apagada-Que vamos a hacer Layla?

\- No sé, quizás es tiempo de que el verdadero-Dijo enfatizando esta palabra –Líder de la asamblea decida.

Yo mire a Ephy, tenía miedo de hablar , de decir cualquier cosa pero sabía que Ephy como el líder de la asamblea decidiría algo que no sería muy a mi favor seguramente.

-No eres tan estúpido cara de niña-Dijo Ephy mirándome con los ojos encendidos-Pero para tu favor yo no soy el líder de la asamblea...

-Ah?-Estaba realmente sorprendido, acaso el no organizaba todas las reuniones? Y los eventos?

-Lo siento...Pero yo no puedo decidir nada!-Dijo Elliot , que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos terribles y dolorosos.

A mí me sorprendió, saber que Elliot era el líder de la asamblea, tenía una vaga idea de que lo sabía pero no lograba recordar o saber dónde había sido concebida esta, aun así Elliot? Él? Bueno sabía que tena un buen rango pero...

-Elliot por una maldita vez toma tu lugar como líder y decide!

-por favor Ephy...-dijo el pequeño haciendo un ademan de que era suficiente.

-Elliot...-Dijo Layla con un poco más de calma- Creo que Ephy tiene razón, tu eres el único...

Pero Layla no terminó su oración cuando un Elliot enfurecido le repuso:

-Por qué habría de? Eh? Por qué? Por qué no hacen como siempre lo que les venga en gana? Yo no puedo decidir, dame una razón para creer que yo puedo decidir , porque lo juro Layla , estoy a punto de acabar con esto de nuevo!

-Acaba con el primero!-dijo Ephy señalándome y Layla se puso de pie en seguida furica , su gesto fruncido era una clara señal de que las cosas se estaban calentando más.

-Cálmense todos, por favor!-Suplico Kuri.

-Es cierto- Continuo Yuri- Layla y Ephy, se están dejando llevar por sus instintos de espectros, lo primero es atender la cabeza de Steph, acaso han escuchado que esta aterrorizado ?

Todos me dirigieron la mirada excepto Ephy que volvió a su lugar y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento Steph- Dijo Layla intentando recobrar aquel aire de compostura que siempre la caracterizaba. Elliot solo me dirigió una mirada y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Ahora bien, tenemos que explicarle... Decirle...

-De que serviría-Espeto Ephy –Dime Yuri, de que serviría decirle las cosas a un simple humano que además de todo ni siquiera le importa la asamblea y menos Sid.

-Basta Ephy- Alzo de nuevo la voz Layla.

-Es la maldita verdad, tú y Sid son los más ciegos, pero este correrá cuando vea el peligro enfrente-Ephy volvió a levantarse y tomo una postura defensiva- Yo no soporto más esto y s Elliot no va a tomar su lugar, entonces vamos a destruirnos de una buena vez!

El ambiente se tornó peligroso, Ephy había lanzado un reto a todos los espectros presentes en esa habitación , Layla interpuso su cuerpo entre los demás y yo , como si al primer ataque ella fuera a ser la defensa de m persona, Yuri y Kuri se tensaron pero se mantuvieron quietos, el único que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos era Elliot, a el parecía no importarle la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse.

-Entrégamelo Layla, vamos a acabar con esto-Dijo Ephy con tanta ira acumulada en su voz .

-No entiendo por qué Stephan está aquí? –dijo la voz de Sid tratando de contener la ira- Y tampoco entiendo la reunión secreta de la asamblea?

Sid estaba parado en la puerta cerca de Ephy , llevaba un bello traje color azul oscuro, zapatos color cafés y su ya típica media cola , con el listón negro sujetándole la melena de un negro intenso, parecía más pálido de lo usual.

-Sid!-Dije yo con entusiasmo, sintiendo como mi corazón rebosaba de alegría.

-Sid!-Dijo Ephy realmente sorprendido.

Este entro en la habitación y vino directo a mi cama, tras de el entro Kanon ataviado con un traje color negro, que lo hacía lucir más oriental, me pareció que se veía realmente lindo. Elliot salió de sus pensamientos y miro a este , parecía que Elliot estaba a punto de quebrarse , Kanon le alzo en brazos y pego su frente a la del niño en un gesto de afecto.

-Que te hicieron Steph? Estas bien?-Dijo Sid inclinándose hacia mi cama.

-Sí. No te preocupes... Pero...

Sid puso su dedo índice en mis labios en señal de que guardara silencio. Luego de esto se enderezo y paseo su vista de Layla a los gemelos , luego a Kanon y Elliot y finalmente a Ephy.

-Lo que sea que estén pensando o planeando hacer, les diré una cosa, basta! No es su asunto! Lo que yo vaya a hacer es mi problema-Dijo con la voz grave e inundada de ira.

Todo fue silencio, la mirada de Sid los escrutaba con fiereza .

-Por qué?! No lo entiendo Sid!- Dijo Ephy terminando con el silencio.-No lo entiendo? Él no es Glenn , no entiendo por qué vas a hacer algo así? Tu no le amas, más aun así estas dispuesto a dar tu existencia por ese inútil!

\- No debes entenderlo Ephy, es cierto que no le amo pero lo voy a proteger si es necesario de esta asamblea o de cualquier otra, ya que ahora puedo ver que es un intento absurdo y desesperado de encontrar algo que creía perdido.

-No lo acepto Sid! El humano ni siquiera te ha dado su alma , sabes que pasara si te paras ahí sin ese contrato y aunque te perdonaran por tal falta , sabes lo que pasara, es un maldito callejón sin salida, porque le das lo que pide sin que pague el precio? Por qué no le dices lo que sus deseos idiotas y egoístas te costaran...

Pero Ephy no acabo de hablar cuando en menos de un parpadeo Sid se desplazó hasta donde estaba el castaño y tomándole por el rostro con una mano le asesto con la otra un puñetazo en el rostro que le mando a volar destruyendo la puerta y el piso que dejo asomar mármol frio y pulcro. Yo temblé de miedo , Layla abrió los ojos y Yuri se paró.

-Sid, por favor! Basta-Dijo el peli azul.

-Apártate!-contesto Sid y muy a tiempo.

Ephy regresaba a toda velocidad , se deslizo por debajo de Sid pero este le pudo evitar y le tomo por el cuello para comenzar a azotarlo contra la pared , que se cuarteo de inmediato , una, dos, tres veces, Ephy le propino un par de patadas a Sid que parecieron no hacerle nada pero logro que le soltara. Se paró de inmediato como si nada hubiera sucedido y se puso en una posición defensiva .

-Basta! –dijo Elliot-Basta por favor...

Sid le dedico una mirada al pequeño y luego volvió a Ephy, pero el castaño dio media vuelta y dijo ...

-Jamás quise que esto acabara así Sid , jamás quise que tu existencia estuviera en peligro por entrar a la asamblea. Debes saber que tenía tantas palabras que decirte pero... Esto parece una despedida y no quiero que sea así Sid. Sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer en ninguna de las decisiones que has tomado pero quiero...-Los puños de Ephy se cerraron y temblaban – Tú fuiste la única razón por la que seguí adelante todo este tiempo , tu... Si te vas Sid te llevas algo mío muy importante contigo!

Sid no dijo nada más, en cambio Ephy se marchó de ese lugar , me pareció muy triste escuchar sus palabras, su rostro tranquilo y su mente silenciosa... Layla y los gemelos se dejaron caer en sus lugares , Sid se acercó a mi cama y dijo.

-Vámonos Steph, no debiste venir aquí! Porque nunca me obedeces?

Sid me tomo en sus bazos .

-Hey espera puedo caminar! Bájame!

-Deberías obedecerme un poco más Steph.-dijo el mimándome.

-Basta Sid! Bájame! Además yo no vine aquí por mi cuenta...

Este al escuchar esto se puso serio y dijo..

-Eso es cierto-Su rostro me alarmo, sabía que los demás estarían en problemas.

-Bueno tampoco es como que me resistiera mucho pero...

-Layla?-Dijo Sid con una seriedad espeluznante- Si vuelven a meterse en mis asuntos o con mi propiedad, juro que el único que quedara para darme batalla será Elliot.

-Sid, espera...-dijo Layla- Todo esto fue mi culpa, seré franca... Mantengo aun la vista en el mundo en el que vivimos y sé que no deseas saber pero... Sabes que es un juego de perder o perder verdad?

-Layla , tu siempre estas por encima de mi cabeza no es así? No te molestes por lo que suceda, lo que debes saber es que todo está arreglado para que sea como debe ser , ahora solo les pido a todos que cuando me vaya cuiden bien de lo mío, entendido?

Todos desde sus lugares asintieron, pero la escena me pareció algo abrumadora , Layla y los gemelos ahora se encontraban en una especie de aturdimiento mental tal como Elliot. Que sucedía? Porque parecía que me estaba perdiendo de mucho, maldición!

Salimos de esa habitación y entonces me di cuenta de que no era el hospital donde me habían llevado , era la casa de los gemelos, y parecía que la pelea de Ephy y Sid haba dejado muy dañado el suelo de mármol rosa italiano y la alfombra persa que estaba aún arrugada por el golpe. Bueno, supongo que ahora regresaría a casa. 


	51. Tiempo en Northumberland P1

Northumberland, era el destino al que Sid me había llevado misteriosamente , desde el día en que me sacó de la casa de los gemelos y me llevo a la mía me advirtió que saldríamos de viaje al día siguiente , pensé que era bastante fastidioso eso de andar de aquí para allá , ahora donde me llevaría? Acaso a Tasmania para enseñarme a cazar? De igual forma tuve que explicarle a mi mama que de nuevo saldría de viaje ya que el Señor Santinni necesitaba de mi presencia y a esta no le alegro mucho , pretextando que ya vivía yo en la calle...Típico de las madres! Primero porque no trabajaba y estaba en casa todo el día y ahora porque ya no estoy en casa... En fin me tome ese día de descanso y prepare mis cosas, esta vez seria provisorio y llevaría mucha ropa interior y trajes de baño...Muchos trajes de baño por si las dudas!

Al día siguiente por la tarde , justo en el ocaso un Maybach Landaulet en blanco se paro frente a mi casa , casi me muero del infarto creyendo que Sid se había presentado ahí , y con mi madre en la entrada esperando despedirme. Pero del vehículo se bajó un pingüino, el mismo que siempre me recogía, y mientras el subía mi equipaje y trataba de meterlo al maletero mi madre me abrazo, me dio dos besos y dijo:

-Steph, cuídate mucho amor!

-Si mama! Te llamare en cuanto lleguemos!

-Está bien y por favor ... –Ella me sostuvo la mirada con profundidad, como si sus ojos adivinaran que iba con el mismo demonio a vacacionar- Por favor cuida bien tus pasos hijo!

-Si-Dije mecánicamente sin saber que quería decir.

-Te amo bebe!

-Yo a ti mama!

-Te estaré esperando!

Me despedí de ella lanzándole un beso desde la ventana del carro , era tremendamente lindo con su interior blanco con negro en piel. Un carro muy caro seguramente. Este me indico el lugar del copiloto y me llevo al Regent St. Donde estaciono el vehículo , bajo de el, me pidió que me esperase unos momentos. Después de unos minutos en su lugar entro el espectro, luciendo una camisa azul celeste y unos pantalones cafés que le hacían ver de menor edad. Su cabello recogido en la media coleta de siempre. En cuanto entro me tomo por sorpresa de la barbilla y me planto un beso lujurioso.

-Waaaa! Sid que demonios...

-Ya sabes que soy demasiado educado y me gusta saludarte de esa forma-Dijo este echando a andar el coche.

-Eso no es educado!-grite yo enojado por el beso –Eres idiota!

-Y tú eres muy lindo, y ninguno de los dos podremos cambian nada!

-Menso!-Dije para obtener el ultimo insulto- Oye Sid y ahora a dónde vamos?

-No es importante-Dijo acelerando el coche a 120.

-si lo es idiota! A donde me vas a llevar ahora?

-Por?-dijo este sin mirarme, pero yo si le miraba , él era...Guapo? Nooooo! No era guapo , no lo era, era solo Sid...

-Pues porque deseo saber a qué parte del mundo iremos ...-Dije emberrinchado y un tanto triste, la verdad no estaba seguro de querer salir de Inglaterra nuevamente.

-Descuida Steph-dijo el acariciando mis cabellos y mi mejilla con una mano sin apartar la vista del camino- Esta vez te quedaras en casa.

Suspire , sabía que con el tonto de Sid sería imposible tener información extra de cualquier tipo.

-Steph?

-Si?-Dije aun emberrinchado.

-Para que cambies esa cara refunfuñona te voy a dar un premio, supongo estas aburrido así que si pasas a la parte de atrás podrás encontrar muchas cosas interesantes.

-Ah?!

-Anda-Dijo Sid mostrando un cambio de actitud, como si se mostrara más animado e intentara animarme a mí- Anda, que esperas?

-Pero sería grosero dejarte aquí adelante...

-Por?-Interrumpió el espectro.

-Pues porque no eres mi chofer!

-Yo soy lo que Stephan quiera y necesite , así que anda Steph, ve! No es importante estar aquí adelante...

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar , no quería que viera el rubor en mi cara así que de inmediato me pase a la parte de atrás y vi que había comida bebidas y televisión. Siendo honestos me emocione un poco pero luego mire a Sid y repuse:

-Creía que no te gustaba que mirara la televisión!

-De vez en cuando no está mal que mires otras cosas que no sea yo Steph-Dijo mirándome a través del retrovisor y me dio una sonrisa de esas que pocas veces el dejaba asomar, me pareció hermosa, me pareció que su sonrisa derrumbaba mi interior, y sacaba una especie de calor interior que solo existía para el-El trayecto te parecerá aburrido así que anda préndela y date gusto.

-Pero...

\- Descuida, yo te protegeré.

Este regreso la vista al camino y subió el vidrio que separaba la parte delantera con la parte trasera. Yo me quede mirando un rato a Sid pero este seguía concentrado en el camino...

Luego de unos minutos prendí la tele y me las arregle bien conociendo como era el funcionamiento, era genial tenia tv por cable y además internet! Cene en el coche viendo televisión, apenas si note como la noche se tragaba el mundo pero nosotros seguíamos rodando por el camino. Luego de eso me quede dormido.

Desperté con la mañana en mis ojos, pero no era una mañana agresiva, me pareció un sol más gentil, aún estaba tratando de desperezarme y buscaba sin resultados a mi acompañante , me fije en mis ropas, ya no traía mis jeans y mi camiseta, ahora traía una pijama de seda azul cielo...Ese maldito idiota!

La habitación era hermosa, tenía arcos con ejes ornamentados , una chimenea de piedra como el resto de esta, aunque había algunos viejos vestigios de madera y algunos ladrillos. Me pareció tan hermosa aquella habitación que volví a la cama , una pieza magnifica de estilo Tudor con su bulbo de melón, su rosa Tudor medallones con cabezas de perfil, sus volutas y motivos vegetales así como grotescos, y por supuesto una dimensión ridículamente grande, el colchón era suave, un cubre camas azul cielo y los edredones color blanco con perfume de flores . Tenía un baldaquino enorme con su dosel de color azul cielo. Frente a la ventana estaba una mesa con dos sillas de estilo jacobino y el piso tenia alfombras que parecían Hindús con esos colores que aun querían brillar pero el tiempo parecía no dejarlos. Se escuchó un toquido en la pesada puerta de madera y me asuste, me tape con el edredón ridículamente como si olvidara que trajera la pijama y di la orden de que entraran.

-Buen día amo, sea bienvenido!-dijo una chica rubia de alrededor de unos 30 años que vestía con un faldón largo color avellana y un mandil blanco.

-Ah?

-El desayuno desea tomarlo aquí o en la terraza?

-Emhh... en la terraza?

-Está bien! Preparare todo!

-Hey... Donde ...Estamos?

Ella salió sin darme la oportunidad de decir más, así que me apure y busque mi ropa sin lograr encontrarla , solo encontré unas pantuflas que me calce y sin más salí a explorar.

La casa era de una sola planta pero parecía estilo gótico como de una iglesia, aunque se miraba ambientada como una casa. Sus ventanas de arcos enormes con vitrales daban la impresión de ser una casa muy colorida pero era más un engaño ya que sin estos la casa se miraba tal como era, vieja, parecía no tener mucha servidumbre, la amable mujer me guio hasta la terraza , que estaba hecha de piedra también, tenía flores por todas partes y estaba a la intemperie, la cual me pareció más que helada, tanto así que extrañe el fuego de la habitación.

-Desea que traiga una manta para el amo?-Dijo la chica y yo asentí.

Sobre la mesa de jardín estilo Tudor con sus tres sillas, estaba servido una gama de platillos que se miraban exquisitos. La chica trajo una manta tejida con muchas capas y otra de franela bastante gruesa. Me envolví en ellas y la amable mujer se quedó parada frente a mí mirándome.

-Ah...Quieres sentarte?

-No señor, muchas gracias!

-Entonces... Emh...

-El amo no debe preocuparse , me quedo aquí por si algo se le ofreciera, no para perturbarlo.

-Pero...Puedes sentarte no?

-Eso no es posible amo, pero de cualquier manera gracias!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mhhh al menos puedo saber el nombre de este lugar?-dije untando mantequilla a mi pan.

-El amo debe disculparme pero no tengo autorización de brindar esa información.

Me quede sin decir nada más, como siempre todo era tan raro que era mejor no involucrarse, acabe de comer y me devolví a mi habitación, la amable mujer adivino que yo tenía frio y fue a caldear el fuego de mi habitación para que esta se ambientara más, luego de hacer esto se retiró. El día siguió así, en realidad y como siempre no podía hacer mucho sin mi anfitrión, que se dignó a aparecer se por las seis de la tarde.

-Te has divertido?-Dijo este entrando por la puerta ataviado con un traje color azul obscuro de lino dejando asomar por su bolsillo de la chaqueta un pañuelo gris cuadrado y bajo esta una camisa azul cielo.

-Donde estamos Sid?

-Estamos en Embleton .

-Queeee? En Northumberland?

-Efectivamente-dijo el sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

-Pero a que vinimos aquí? Ay por dios Sid... Cuál es el motivo del viaje?

El miro hacia abajo buscando una repuesta en el edredón mullido , paso sus manos por este y luego me miro con su mirada natural, esa que suplicaba y se rendía. Sonrió de lado, un gesto que pocas veces hacia y dijo con una voz suave.

-Venimos a pasar un buen día de los enamorados. Lejos de todos los problemas o las etiquetas.

-Pero aun no es san Valentín... Además no estamos enamorados! Somos hombres... y bueno tu no ... eres hombre-Dije yo dudando que tan bien se escuchaba eso.

-Descuida, Steph lo sé! Pero solo tómalo como que vinimos a pasarla bien...

-Ay Sid por dios! Como están las cosas en la asamblea te da por tomarte vacaciones?

-No me importa cómo están las cosas en la asamblea-Dijo mirando a un lado, como si con mis palabras le hubiera herido.

-Bueno pero...

-Déjame mimarte –Dijo este antes de que yo continuara.

-Osh-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor Steph, dame esta semana para mimarte, dejemos que el tiempo que estemos aquí sea bueno y luego...-Sid hizo una pausa, como si le costara seguir hablando- Luego ya veremos.

-Está bien, pero eso de mimarme no suena bien, digamos que vamos a tomar esto como un viaje de amigos!

-Bien- Dijo el más contento

-Y los amigos no se violan entre sí!-Añadí yo precavidamente.

-Ya veremos-Dijo Sid sonriendo para mí con tanta naturalidad que me quede idiotizado, era demasiado linda su sonrisa... Era una sonrisa hecha para... mí?

Luego de esa breve platica, el espectro me indico donde estaba mi armario y me pidió que me cambiara, cenaríamos fuera. Me puse ropa muy abrigadora, y salimos por eso de las ocho de la noche, note que había unas piedras muy raras incrustadas en el piso, parecían erguirse de la tierra.

-Sid...

-Son lapidas.

-Lapidas- Repetí yo mecánicamente, pero luego de unos segundos más lo comprendí-Lapidas?!

\- Era una vieja iglesia con un cementerio-Dijo sin parecer preocupado.

-Qué?! Qué horror! Sid porque...

-Me pareció un buen lugar y además estaba muy barato.

-Barato... Barato eh?-Dije yo con ganas de llorar, porque no me sorprendía su comportamiento?

Caminamos por el pueblo mientras Sid me daba lecciones de historia de ese sitio, habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes ahí , cene en un pequeño local y platicamos sobre la mujer del servicio.

-Ella y su madre me han servido por generaciones, son las únicas en ese lugar; no hay más sirvientes que ellas así que saben que deben y que no deben hacer, por lo tanto jamás se sentaran a la mesa contigo. Ni aunque lo ordenes, son humanos muy serviciales y buenos en su trabajo.

-Pero... Es que sentí feo que estuviera parada ahí-Expliqué yo.

-No te preocupes por eso, si de verdad quieres ayudarla debes dejarla hacer su trabajo.

Yo suspire , me preguntaba de donde sacaban tanta servidumbre y casas? Quizás nunca lo sabría.

-Cuando has existido desde siempre es imposible no acumular todas esas cosas Steph-Dijo el leyendo mi mente.

Platicamos de algunas cosas más algunas poco relevantes , como de que mi mama se había enojado un poco por tanto viaje y sobre algunas cosas del trabajo, también platicamos sobre los lugares que el conocía, países lejanos donde había comprado algunas propiedades, personas que había conocido etc... Yo quería preguntarle tanto pero no me anime; para cuando salimos del restaurante hacia un frio criminal, me cerré el abrigo pero aun así no podía evitar temblar. Sid me paso pasó la mano por la cintura y me pego a él. Me sentí un poco apenado y la verdad él era tan frio como un iglú así que no podía ser de mucha ayuda , hasta que este fijo su mano en mi cintura y me levanto en sus brazos.

-Qué demonios haces?

-Cierra los ojos o te marearas-Dijo el pelinegro , sabía que no tenía opción y de inmediato obedecí. Un par de respiraciones y sentí el calor del fuego, abrí los ojos y estábamos ya en la habitación.

-Pe...Pero...

-traeré un té para ti-Dijo el espectro .

-Por qué no lo pides al servicio?

-Tiene prohibido salir si me encuentro aquí-Dijo este y desapareció por la puerta. Yo me puse el pijama y me tendí en la cama.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que me termine él te para que con la cena y el calor de la habitación me quedara bien dormido. La mañana siguiente el sol se mostraba más desenvuelto, yo nunca había estado en Embleton, pero lo poco que sabía era que era un pueblo muy pequeño y con poca gente y que por alguna no muy misteriosa razón tenía una costa peñascosa y un mar azul... Mar era la palabra clave! Sid amaba estar junto al mar pero, mira que traerme a nadar a este mar tan helado? El segundo día la pase por la mañana en la terraza tomando cocoa caliente y observando a Greta, empleada que había sido tan correcta y amable. Sid en cambio llego cuando aún los rayos del sol que la tarde había debilitado se escondían.

-Que haremos hoy Sid?-Pregunte temeroso de que dijera que quería nadar o hacer algo aún más peligroso. Pero este me beso la frente y sonrió de lado, estaba misteriosamente más cariñoso de lo usual o de lo que a mí me gustaba.

-Nada, no haremos nada de eso Steph, iremos a Alnwick...Dime te gusta esa idea?

-Bueno, vaya, si!

-Allá hay más atracciones que te pueden gustar. Pero esta vez lleva dos abrigos, así podremos volver más tarde.

Yo asentí y salí listo para vagar con Sid . La verdad fue increíble, este me llevo primero a conocer el castillo de Alnwick que era la residencia del duque de Northumberland y que si mal no recordaba fue construido después de la conquista normanda , algo así, lo que si recordaba era que había sido sede de la filmación de una película muy buena basada en un libro de magos! Por supuesto la autora del libro era inglesa. Luego recorrimos los jardines de Alnwick que son adyacentes al castillo y el poder económico de Sid o quizás algún otro tipo de poder nos permitió la entrada en el jardín de veneno cuando ya estaban por cerrar. Un lugar realmente mágico , Sid me tomo la mano y no pude zafarme , así que tuve que recorrer de su mano el jardín.

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos-dijo el espectro.

-Pues todo aquí se parece a ti-Dije sin pensar y luego recapacite mi oración.

-Por?-Repuso Sid interesado.

-Por nada, olvídalo!

Este me aprisiono en sus brazos y dijo:

-Por? Realmente estoy interesado en tu respuesta Steph?

Yo hice un mohín y continúe.

-Pues porque será Sid? Todo aquí mata como tú! Es peligroso!

-Que peligro puedes tener tu conmigo más que enamorarte de mí?

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, el color se me subía al rostro, este acariciaba con sus dedos de mármol mi mejilla , sabia como terminaría aquello... Con un beso tan apasionado que las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar se fueron apagando una a una. Maldito Sid por que tenía que hacer eso? Porque la vida no me ponía un poco más fácil la situación?

Me deje llevar por sus besos como si fueran un narcótico natural muy poderoso. Luego de ahí nos dirigimos a los mercados de Alnwick en la plaza central, donde me senté a cenar, estaba hambriento. Un quiche de cordero con base de patatas, un buen vino tinto y una tarta de fresas; todo estaba delicioso aunque increíblemente caro.

La noche era perfecta, el frio parecía ceder así que nos quedamos ahí a platicar y tomar vino.

-Y bien?-Dije yo dispuesto a ayudarme del vino para sacar todo mi valor y saber lo que necesitaba saber.

-Y bien?-Repitió el mirándome.

\- Que vinimos a hacer aquí?

-Ya te lo dije... Vinimos a pasar un buen día de los enamorados.

-Ay por favor Sid! No comiences con eso!

-Con qué?

-Con que vinimos a festejar san Valentín!

-Por qué no?

-Porque tú y yo no somos una pareja, yo no soy homosexual tú no eres ni humano, no me amas, no te amo, y para colmo en Londres las cosas están de cabeza-Dije un tanto exasperado.

\- Steph-Dijo el concentrando su mirada en el borde de mi copa de vino- No tengas miedo ni te preocupes por la asamblea tu nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido...Trata de no preocuparte por la asamblea está bien?

-Pero...

-Mejor concéntrate en pasarla bien estos días. Para que veas que te voy a mimar, haremos lo que tú quieras hacer? Quieres ver televisión? Quieres salir a pasear? Que deseas hacer?

-Regresar a Londres no es una opción verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mhhh lo que yo quiera?

-Sí.

Yo mire a mi alrededor, en si nunca había tenido el poder de decisión cuando se trataba de Sid, así que no se me ocurría nada pertinente. Quizás comer en algún lugar de postres o pasear en carro ... Carro, eso era!

-Quiero que me enseñes a manejar! –Dije con un tono de entusiasmo , esperando a que el espectro mostrara su negativa.

-Está bien! Algo más?

-Ah? En serio me vas a enseñar a manejar?

-Sí. Ya te dije que haremos lo que tú desees hacer.

-Pero... En que coche?-Dije yo asumiendo que no pensaría soltarme un carro tan caro como el Maybach Landaulet .

-En el único que traemos-Dijo apuntando su índice al lujoso vehículo blanco.

-En serio Sid? Bueno es un vehículo caro no?

-Descuida lo harás bien, deseas algo más?

-Emmh...-De nuevo busque con la vista , todos parecían muy alegres, todo se veía muy vivo, por alguna razón pensé en Greta-Emh sí, quiero que le digas a Greta que me haga compañía.

-Ah?!-Dijo este sorprendiéndose- Por? Acaso no te he dicho ya...

-Sí, ya se!-Dije interrumpiéndole- Ya sé que saben que deben o no hacer pero, me siento solo en el día y deseo platicar con alguien... –Dije con recelo y a complete en un balbuceo-Dijiste que lo que yo quisiera!

-Está bien, Steph, si es lo que deseas le diré a Greta que te haga compañía. Algo más?-Dijo esperando paciente.

Yo medite si deseaba algo más, pero lo que yo deseaba era saber... Saber cosas del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Entonces Sid que había leído mi mente se adelantó a responder.

-Despacio Steph, todo a su tiempo, te diré lo que deseas saber pero a su debido tiempo.

-Osh deja de husmear en mi mente!

-Pero... Tú lo estas gritando-Respondió Sid.

-Ya lo sé pero no es tu asunto!-Dije fastidiado, Sid sonrió y pidió la cuenta, fue una batalla intentar pagar y la perdí, Sid parecía siempre estar un paso adelante. Comenzaba a hacer frio cuando caminamos hasta el coche, porque Sid hacia todo esto?

Conforme el carro avanzaba el silencio se hizo denso entre nosotros... En mi interior se estaba formando una especie de tejido, era como si un montón de sensaciones y sentimientos se conjuntaran.

-Sid?

-Si?-Dijo este mientras continuaba conduciendo.

-Quiero...-dude por un momento y luego me repuse-quiero saber una cosa y es importante que la respondas con claridad me oíste?

-Está bien Steph, lo intentare.

-Yo... –Las manos me temblaban, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no era fácil- Yo quiero saber si también habías traído a Glenn aquí? Si habías pasado esto con él?

Sid acelero de golpe y me aferre al cinturón, era obvio que nombrar a Glenn no era una de sus cosas favoritas. Pero al fin contesto:

-No. Glenn odiaba venir aquí o a cualquier otro sitio.

-Ah?!-La respuesta me sorprendió-Pero...

-Y si, una vez visito el castillo del duque pero más por cuestiones de negocios que de cualquier otra cosa , en cuanto termino su visita regreso a Londres.

Su rostro era terrible, se miraba herido , marcado por ese nombre, sentí ganas de consolarle pero, no! No debía hacerlo, después de todo Sid y yo éramos solo una casualidad catastrófica. El resto del camino fue silencio.

Una vez en casa, me instale en mi habitación que ya estaba caldeada por el fuego de la chimenea, me puse mi pijama y decidí que quería un poco más de vino, así que salí a la cocina a buscarle, cuando vi a Greta de rodillas ante Sid. No me atreví a continuar así que me quede espiando tras de uno de los arcos de piedra.

-El joven amo desea que le hagas compañía, así que puedes sentarte con él a desayunar o comer hasta que yo llegue, puedes hablarle de lo que desees o él te pregunte, entendiste?

-Si maestro.

-Por lo demás has hecho un buen trabajo, en cuanto me vaya puedes decirle a tu madre que pueden tomarse unas vacacione con tu hija en donde deseen, yo correré con ese gasto, pero sirve bien al joven amo.

-si maestro. Desea algo más?

-Por ahora es todo para mí, pero debes preguntarle al joven amo que desea de beber?

-Ah?-Dijo ella subiendo la mirada.

-Steph? Que deseas de beber?-Dijo Sid dirigiéndose a donde estaba yo escondido, sentí mucha vergüenza pero como ya me habían atrapado salí.

-Lo grito mi mente verdad?-Dije apenado a Sid y este asintió.


	52. Tiempo en Northumberland P2

Tenia expectativas muy bajas de los días siguientes, seguro Sid haría de las suyas de una u otra forma, si señor ya me la estaba yo esperando, seguro perdería la paciencia enseñándome a manejar o me haría enojar; mínimo un insulto; si eso esperaba yo. Es más estaba más que seguro que ni siquiera lo haría, no me enseñaría a manejar, Sid siempre me había considerado un estúpido...Como todo el mundo. Pero... cumpliría?

A la mañana siguiente Greta, la chica que estaba a cargo del servicio se sentó a platicar conmigo tal como Sid lo había ordenado la noche anterior.

-Espero le haya gustado su desayuno amo.

-si Greta eres muy amable-Respondí sin mucho ánimo.

-Le sucede algo amo? Se encuentra bien? Tiene frio?

-No, nada de eso... Es solo que...

Yo hice una pausa no sabía si era propio interrogarle, quizás Greta se viera comprometida en su trabajo; pero después de escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Sid anoche donde por supuesto Sid me atrapó, solo quería saber cosas relevantes en torno a Sid.

-El amo puede preguntar lo que desee-Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y sonriendo con complicidad.

-Vaya...Gracias pero no quiero causarte problemas.

-Descuide joven amo, no podría responder si la orden va en contra de alguna orden del maestro pero si no hay ninguna orden que interfiera; me haría muy feliz responder al joven amo.

Su respuesta me puso de buenas y sonreí delatándome.

-Qué bien! Bueno...-Dije avergonzado por esa muestra tan infantil de alegría- Bueno seguro has servido a Sid por mucho tiempo no? No se por cuanto pero... Tu...-no sabía cómo expresar la idea de que Sid parecía ser eterno; pero ella sonrió y comprendió mi prerrogativa.

-Mi familia ha servido al maestro por generaciones, si mal no recuerdo desde la bisabuela de mi abuela, nos gusta servirlo, es una lástima que pocas veces venga y más que las pocas que ha venido no nos sea permitido hablarle o verle.

-Pero eso no te parece raro?

-No joven amo.

-Bueno...Quizás no me doy a entender bien emhh...

-Si, se da a entender a la perfección joven amo, si a lo que quiere referirse es cuanto a las generaciones que ha servido mi familia a un mismo maestro, uno del cual solo su enorme belleza se puede admirar de noche, aquel ángel de pálida piel, ojos de color imposible para alguien que sangra y unos labios tan rojizos que es fatal verle. Si, sé a qué se refiere pero parte de tener este trabajo es jurar nula intervención, el juramento de tres no´s.

-Tres no´s?

-No oigo, no veo, no hablo.

-Pero no tienes miedo de...?

-No-Dijo con el gesto más natural y relajado- No lo tengo, me había preparado años para servir en esta casa como lo hizo mi madre que ahora es mayor y como lo hará mi hija que aún es una niña.

-Tu hija?

-Si tengo dos pequeñas, una acaba de cumplir los ocho y está en Roma, estudiando; la otra apenas tiene tres y aquí la cuida mi madre.

-Pero porque nunca le he visto?

-esta prohibido que los niños entren aquí joven amo.

-Bueno puedo suponer porque-dije sabiendo que la imagen que daba Sid seria de mucha impresión para un niño pequeño, realmente parecía un depredador- Pero nunca te has preguntado quien es el amo?

\- Claro que no, joven amo!-Dijo Greta riendo como si yo hubiera dicho un chiste.

-Ah? En serio?

-En serio!-dijo esta divertida y mientras yo daba un trago a mi te; ella retomo- no me lo pregunto por qué lo sé!

No hice mucho caso en el momento pero luego de un minuto casi escupí él te ; ella sabía quién era Sid?

-Sabes quién es el amo?!-Dije extrañado.

-Claro que si joven amo, no cree que sería muy raro no saber que es el maestro? Él no se parece a ningún humano que yo haya visto.

-Pero...No tienes miedo?

-No!

-Pero, Sid es como un lobo, él puede hacer cosas horribles, acaso no temes a eso?

-Vaya... acaso el maestro le ha hecho algo malo a usted joven amo?

-No bueno...-Pensé en todas aquellas veces que había abusado de mi pero bueno algo más malo que aquello nunca!-Pues no...

-A mí tampoco! Sabe? El pago mis estudios en el extranjero, los de mis hermanos y ahora los de mi hija mayor y en un futuro los de la menor. Nos proporcionó una casa y se nos paga bastante bien, tenemos derecho a las mejores prestaciones. Con lo que yo he ahorrado podría dejar este trabajo cuando quisiera e irme a vivir al caribe si lo deseara, y comprarme una mansión pero... No lo deseo, el maestro siempre ha sido bueno y generoso en todas las generaciones de mi familia, siempre ha visto por nosotros, el casi nunca está aquí pero yo trato de cuidar bien esta casa ya que sé que a él le gusta mucho, eso además de que es un privilegio poder admirar al maestro. Es un milagro de Dios. Entonces comprenderá que él es el único que ha cuidado de mí y como nunca me ha hecho alguna de esas cosas horribles que el joven amo dice sino todo lo contrario; entonces no es considerable , él es bueno para mí; porque me lo ha demostrado y yo así lo creo.

Era posible que un ser humano hablara así? Acaso era posible que alguien defendiera la forma de actuar de Sid? Bueno lo admito siempre que estaba con el me sentía seguro; como si el mundo no pudiera tocarme para hacerme algún mal, pero...Bueno quizás si Greta hablaba mal de su trabajo ella misma quedaría mal, pero si no mal recordaba no era la única persona que pensaba que Sid era un chico muy amable, entonces por qué no se portaba así de amable y educado conmigo?!

Me dio sueño y decidí volver a la habitación, por la tarde ella trajo la comida hasta mi habitación y se sentó a hacerme compañía. Me platico de sus hijas y que era viuda, en realidad Greta era una señora muy dulce, hablaba con certeza y además su tono de voz era tan cálido como los mismos rayos de sol. En los primeros minutos de las cinco Sid entro por la puerta de la habitación, ataviado con unos jeans color negro y el pecho desnudo, Sid en verdad era tan amable?

-Maestro!- Dijo Greta que de inmediato bajo la mirada- Le traeré una camisa.

Sid asintió y la señora salió de inmediato; cerrando bien la puerta tras de sí. El cabello de Sid aun escurría agua y su espalda estaba salpicada por pequeñas gotas. Este se acercó hasta mi cama se inclinó en un movimiento muy suave y me beso; su beso me pareció apasionado pero yo me despegue de inmediato, por si entraba de nuevo la mujer.

-Que haces?-Le dije molesto.

-Te saludo.

-Osh Sid esos saludos no deben pasar así de repente! No es normal!

-Pues lo normal sería que tú me saludaras a mí, en cuanto llegase ; pero al parecer aún tenemos que trabajar en eso.

-Qué tontería! Acaso quieres que en cuanto llegue me eché en tus brazos y te pegue un beso apasionado como una chica?

-No estaría mal, pero me conformo con el beso. Eso estaría bien para empezar.

-Idiota no lo voy a hacer!-Grite enfadado- Pero... Porque estás aquí a estas horas?

-El día esta nublado y me parece que necesitamos más tiempo el día de hoy.

-Para?

-acaso olvidaste que hoy es tu primera lección de conducir?-Dijo este sentándose frente a mí .

-en serio lo vas a hacer?-dije más que sorprendido.

-A que te refieres Steph?

-A enseñarme a conducir!

-Si por qué no? Yo te lo prometí.

-Bueno es que...

-Descuida, seré paciente contigo, así que vamos prepárate , estaré afuera.

El espectro acaricio mi mejilla con su mano helada y luego se puso en pie y salió de mi habitación, lo cual era un gesto bastante raro en Sid, yo hubiese esperado que este se quedara a fisgonear cuando me cambiaba pero no lo hizo. Rápidamente me puse los pantalones y una camiseta , me peine un poco , lave mis dientes y salí corriendo mientras me ponía aun los tenis.

Cuando salí a encontrarme con Sid , este estaba en la terraza, traía ya una camisa muy blanca y sin algún tipo de arruga puesta pero sin abotonar, dejando que se meneara con el viento, este estaba dirigiéndole unas palabras a Greta y ella escuchaba atenta en esa posición de rodillas. Eso era ya raro, pero si venia de algún espectro no me lo parecía tanto. Decidí esta vez no espiar tan de cerca, observe a Sid bien, sus cabellos negros , sus manos grandes y afiladas y su pecho blanco y desprovisto de cualquier bello, esas caderas afiladas y sus labios. Sentí una especie de calor en mi interior, como si deseara tocarle o que él me tocara... Qué? No! No!

Sid termino de hablar con Greta y salió a mi encuentro.

-Estás listo?

-Si!-Dije aun nervioso.

-Bien , ya después te daré gusto en tus fantasías.

-Ah?-No entendí bien lo que quiso decir, recapacite un poco y entonces supe que él había leído mi mente y había visto mi deseo de que me tocara , carajo!- Maldito Sid, deja de leer mi mente!

Salimos hasta donde se encontraba un Austin-Healey Sprite III en color azul, era muy lindo. Me quede boquiabierto de la impresión que causaba un auto tan lindo y seguramente caro, pero Sid tomo mi mano y depositó las llaves de este.

-Oye Sid... Pero no crees que un auto más barato sería ideal?

-Este está bien.

-Pero...

-No tengo un auto más barato Steph-Dijo con singular exasperación.

-Cómo demonios no tienes un auto más barato?! Si tienes todas estas excentricidades deberías tener uno más barato!-Le grite.

\- Pues no lo tengo-Dijo neciamente.

-Osh, entonces supongo no podemos hacerlo- Remilgue.

-Si lo haremos, este auto está asegurado, no te preocupes, cualquier daño que le causes lo pagara la aseguradora.

-No me digas, déjame adivinar, la aseguradora es de alguna de la empresas Moon?

-Sí, pero no es importante.

-Ay eres un imbécil, que ganas de ser extravagante eh?

Acabe cediendo y me subí al coche con la costumbre del lado del copiloto hasta que Sid dijo.

-Steph?

-Si?

-Estas en el lado equivocado.

-Ah, sí! Lo siento.

Rodee el coche y me subí al fin al asiento del conductor, Sid tomo el lugar del copiloto y se puso como era correcto el cinturón, yo le imite tome el volante con ambas manos sujetándolo fuerte e inhalé hondo; contuve el aire unos momentos y luego inhale , repetí eso un par de veces y dije en voz firme y fuerte.

-Estoy listo! Estoy listo!

Voltee a ver a Sid y este dejo de lado su ceño fingidamente fruncido y soltó una risita que no pudo disimular y que me gustó mucho, le mire extrañado.

-Que sucede Sid? Acaso te burlas de mí?

-No Steph-Este tomo con su mano helada mi nuca y me acerco a él, beso mi frente y dijo- Es que eres tan lindo, pero no me hagas caso.

-Osh Sid, eres tonto!-Repuse algo enfadado, seguro si se burlaba de mi, pero no tenía más que hacer- Y bien?

-Y bien?-dijo el mirándome de nuevo con ese gesto.

-Ahora? Qué hago? Meto los pedales? Esta palanca? Dime!

-Pues primero enciéndelo metiendo la llave.

-Ah, sí, es cierto!-Dije fulminado en rubor, me había dejado como un idiota a mí mismo delante de Sid.

-Bien el pedal del extremo derecho es el embrague, el de en medio es el freno y el izquierdo es el acelerador está bien? En cuanto lo enciendas mete el pedal del embrague hasta el piso. Una vez que el motor se arranque puedes quitar el pie del embrague.

-Si!

-siempre debes asegurarte de que la palanca de velocidades este en punto muerto antes de darle marcha al motor. Ahora escúchame con atención Steph...

Este siguió dándome instrucciones y cuando yo le preguntaba me respondía con paciencia , realmente Sid era un buen instructor pero aun sentía nervios de tomar el control del vehículo. Después de explicarme con detalles las funciones de cada cosa me pidió que arrancara el motor, yo con la mano temblando lo hice. Escuche como el motor se encendía y ese ruido tan suave me pareció muy potente, lo cual me puso más nervioso.

-Tranquilo Steph, no debes ponerte nervioso está bien? Yo estoy cuidando de ti y nada te pasara.

Yo asentí robotizado y no pude evitar que las manos comenzaran a sudarme de una manera horriblemente asquerosa

-Ahora, presiona el embrague suavemente hasta el piso de nuevo y mueve la palanca de cambios a la primera velocidad, ahora levanta el pie del embrague con la misma suavidad y ejerce una leve presión sobre el acelerador, si metes el acelerador a fondo tomará toda la velocidad que le indiques con la palanca Steph, así que hazlo suave, si sueltas el embrague demasiado rápido el carro se detendrá por completo... De acuerdo?

Asentí mecánicamente, estaba muy nervioso pero aun así lo hice y el coche comenzó a avanzar despacio, Sid seguía dándome indicaciones pero se mostraba muy paciente y cariñoso conmigo, no pareció enfadarle que se me apago el coche unas 20 veces o que el volante me vibro un par de veces , además de eso, este me recordaba tener que mirar por los espejos porque simplemente era algo que se me olvidaba. Aproximadamente estuve unas tres horas aprendiendo y pude lograr llegar meter segunda velocidad sin ningún problema, tomamos la ruta rumbo a Alnwick y en las curvas este me ayudaba con el volante. No podía negarlo, me sentí muy bien, era algo divertido, y aunque aún sentía un poco de nervios la compañía de Sid los ahuyento un poco, este me hacía sentir más seguro. En cuanto oscureció , este retomo su lugar al mando del vehículo y yo pase al lugar del copiloto pudiéndome relajar un rato. En cuanto Sid movió el coche, le mire, se le daba tan natural, este metía la velocidad máxima y no parecía nervioso.

-Como lo haces Sid?

-Qué?-Dijo este sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Cómo es que no te pones nervioso al volante, mira la velocidad que llevas y te miras tan relajado?

Sid sonrió de lado con una de esas sonrisas que eran solo para mí y repuso.

-Steph, los muertos no podemos sentirnos nerviosos.

-Pero... Ah!

-Además, recuerda que yo puedo viajar a una velocidad del sonido, que es muchísimo más rápido que el mejor vehículo si lo deseara.

\- Y entonces?

-Tu no podrías venir conmigo, recuerdas como te sentiste la primera vez que te lleve a mi cabaña?

Era cierto! Sid saltaba de una manera rápida y asombrosa, parecía que la gravedad y las leyes de Sir Isaac Newton no aplicaban para él.

-Vaya! Debe ser asombroso no?

-No sé qué es asombroso Steph, solo conozco el significado pero nunca he podido sentir el verdadero asombro en su esplendor. Quizás la excitación pero estar completamente asombrado, no lo creo.

Este estaciono el coche y me llevo a cenar a una cafetería que servía un pan recién horneado excelente. Platicamos sobre mí, el me preguntaba cosas de la preparatoria, sobre mi madre y mi padre y finalmente me pregunto.

-Steph, porque me desobedeciste y fuiste a ver al castaño?

-Ah?!-Él se refería a ... a Suri?

-Sí, Steph a ese-Dijo mirando a una pareja que se tomaba de las manos.

-Ahhh... Este... Lo sabias?-Dije al fin y al cabo agachando la mirada.

-Lo supe desde que me fui y cuando regrese a verte. Que la asamblea te tenía resguardado.

-Lo siento Sid-dije con mucha vergüenza- No quería hacerlo pero, deseo saber tantas cosas. Y es que nadie me dice nada de nada! Todos tienen secretos y al parecer el único que no tiene soy-Dije cerrando los puños conteniendo el enojo con ello.

-Pues te has guardado muy bien en secreto las cartas y las fotos que tomaste de Norfolk-Dijo con una sonrisa por demás resplandeciente, aunque eso me hizo avergonzar más.

-supongo las viste, el día que me dejaste esa nota, perdón! No quería robarlas , solo... Solo... Quería saber quién era ese tal Glenn Allen. Yo...-Los puños ahora me temblaban.

Sid puso su mano sobre uno de mis puños y dijo.

-Steph mírame... Vamos mírame quieres?

Este con su otra mano tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a subir la mirada, entonces sus lilas se encontraron con mi mirada y su gesto era el de un ángel de misericordia.

-Steph, no me molesta, debes saber que todo lo que está en Norfolk es tuyo si lo deseas, ya te he expresado antes mi deseo de que quiero que esa casa sea tuya, a mí no me importa nada más que tú. Nada! Me escuchaste? Esas cartas y esas fotos son solo papeles, y si así lo deseas puedes hacer una pira y quemarlos.

-Pero... Son cartas que Glenn y tú...

Este puso su dedo en mis labios a manera de que callara.

-Solo deseo que sepas que todas esas cartas están fechadas y escritas en un tiempo que ya paso, y que no volverá.

-Tu...tú le amabas Sid?-Dije juntando todo el valor que poseía, no deseaba verle a los ojos pero no tuve opción.

-Sí. Y tal y como te dijo aquel miserable que nunca más volverá a moverse en su patética vida, Glenn era un humano único y dotado de una gran ambición, e inteligencia; lo ideal para un espectro de primer linaje y yo le ame... Demasiado.

-Tú le diste tu corazón verdad?-Dije temblando del miedo , yo sabía esa respuesta y el deposito un beso en mi mano y asintió.

-Sí, yo le di mi corazón a Glenn.

-Y... es por eso que tu...jajaja no es que me importe... Pero es por eso que dices-Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon y rodaron por mis mejillas-Es por eso que tú no puedes...amarme?

-Exacto Steph. Pero...-Este secó con el dorso de su mano blanquecina mis lágrimas y dijo-... No llores, el corazón que no tengo en el pecho, donde quiera que este, te amaría si te conociera. Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que estabas hecho para mí.

-Jajaja, no es que me importe Sid...-Dije separándome bruscamente y secándome las lágrimas – No me importa. Yo... no me importa, estoy lleno necesito caminar! Vamos!

Caminamos un rato por el pueblo y luego volvimos a la casa, intente olvidar lo que había pasado, deseaba pasarla bien y solo eso. Le pedí a Sid que parara en la playa un poco y este obedeció, avente los tenis para la parte de atrás del coche, me saque las calcetas y comencé a andar entre los riscos. Necesitaba sentir el mar, por alguna razón tenía un calor que me inundaba, era una especie de sentimiento de angustia y de felicidad que solo el mar helado me calmaría. Me acerqué a la orilla donde apenas las olas golpeaban y Sid me siguió con la mirada. En cuanto mis pies sintieron esa agua fría se relajaron, me remangue el pantalón y deje que el oleaje se acercara hasta mis rodillas, recordé los días en que Sid me enseñó a nadar, por una vez en la vida había dejado de ser un estúpido y me había convertido en una persona valiosa, deseaba sentirme así, lo necesitaba con el alma.

Comencé a bailar en el agua y a sentir una especie de alegría por estar justo ahí en ese momento, y es que no había nadie más que Sid , el mar y yo! Y mire hacia donde estaba el espectro que se había sentado en la playa y me miraba sin perder de vista ni un detalle de mi baile. Yo le mire de igual manera y pensé..." Ven Sid". Este no se hizo esperar y acudió hasta donde yo estaba, se paró a mi lado sus jeans se mojaron enseguida.

-Muéstrame quieres?

-Que deseas ver?-Dijo el espectro.

-Muéstrame como lo haces? Como haces que el mar te obedezca?

-El mar no me obedece Steph-dijo mostrando una sonrisa pequeña.

-Entonces?

-Yo soy el mar.

-Mhhhh-dije intentando razonarlo.

-Es como cuando tu cerebro le dice a tu brazo que se levante o a tus pies como andar... Es una orden pero no hay que hacerlos obedecer, están programados para ello no es así?

-Supongo-Dije pensativo y luego me olvide de la idea- Pero muéstrame quieres?

-Que quieres ver?

-Lo que desees!-Dije expectante

Sid asintió y luego dirigió sus lilas hacia el mar por unos minutos, entonces subió la pierna como si intentara subir un escalón y lo consiguió, se trepo en la superficie del mar. Yo casi me infarto, este volteo hacia donde estaba yo y me tendió la mano, negué con la cabeza pero él no desistió, sin poción tome su mano y este me ayudo a trepar. Dios! Estaba caminado en la superficie del mar! Sid me asió por la cintura y me pego a él, comenzamos a andar rumbo a mar abierto, casi medio kilómetro dentro.

-Sid?

-Si?

-No crees que nos vamos a caer?

Este se detuvo frente a mí, se inclinó hacia mi rostro, me tomo por la barbilla y me planto un beso. Su beso me produjo un calor intenso , la cabeza , el pecho, la entrepierna. Me quedaba sin respiración y justo entonces este me soltó. Sid se apartó de mi lado y me mostro su mirada natural.

-Steph, si tuviera un corazón que darte, te juro que sería tuyo nada más! Te amaría tanto que las estrellas no volverían a brillar sobre mí de lo enojadas que estarían, te amaría tanto que moriría diario de amor.

Yo le mire, deje de pensar, no volvería pensar esa noche, solo dejaba latir mi corazón, Sid me hubiera amado, y por esa noche yo quería pensar que así seria, imaginar que yo poseía el corazón de Sid y que no importaba lo demás. Asentí sin decir nada más.

El espectro comenzó a hundirse en el mar lentamente y yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo. Me sentí ligeramente alarmado por que yo aún seguía en la superficie . Unos minutos tardó en aparecer de nuevo, solo dejaba ver hasta sus hombros desnudos y blancos del color del mármol. Entonces la estabilidad que hasta ese momento tenía el agua comenzó a desaparecer y me hundía lentamente, pero sentía como si un torbellino debajo del líquido me recibiera , sentí también como este revolví mi ropa de la parte de abajo hasta el punto de arrancármela, entonces me quede desnudo desde la cadera hasta los pies, el agua comenzaba a excitarme lamiendo mis partes y cada centímetro de mi piel. Cuando al fin tuve el agua hasta el pecho el me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso mientras me arrancaba la ropa de la parte superior.

-Sid...-Dije en un suspiro- Si fuera gay, seguro yo también te amaría.

Él sonrió, esa era otra de esas sonrisas para mí, pensé.

-Sí, Steph, todas mis sonrisas son tuyas.

Yo solo sonreí , Sid pego su nariz a la mía y yo alce una mano para tocar su rostro, quería saberlo real, saberme real. En tanto en mi sexo el agua daba un masaje que hacía que mis piernas se tensaran, por mi entrada una mano de una composición muy extraña intentaba estimularme , haciendo que mis caderas se contornean . Yo solo estaba atrapado en aquellas lilas de sus ojos meciéndome a merced del mar.

Mi sexo estaba a punto de explotar cuando mis manos se movieron solas , y con la poca y miserable fuerza que poseía jale el rostro de Sid hacia mí y pegue mis labios a los suyos. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mi primer beso de pasión, sentí ese cosquilleo en la lengua, esa delicadeza en la forma de mover los labios , sentí que quería aferrarme a él, a su boca. En mi trasero este comenzó las embestidas gentilmente, yo pase mi brazo por su largo cuello y me aferre más y más.

Este me recostó en la superficie del mar en la que no me hundí, pero tampoco era tan resistente como hace un momento que pude subir en ella, era algo diferente , era como si flotara boca arriba, este hecho mis pernas a sus hombros y beso mi vientre, me embestía con un poco más de rudeza y el agua salpicaba mi sexo haciéndolo endurecer , yo no tenía el valor para abrir los ojos y busque con mi mano la suya, este me tomo la mano en respuesta y yo me aferre con todas mi fuerzas . Mis piernas estaban casi por mis hombros , entonces el me beso de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que sin quererlo mis brazos se habían entrelazado en su cuello, el me penetraba con tanta delicadeza y tanta rudeza al mismo tiempo que el placer se volvió angustiante y sublime de igual modo.

-Sid...-Dije en un suspiro- Yo si tengo un corazón... Bésame

El espectro me beso con una desesperación, como si estuviera a punto de secarse el mar o la tierra fuera desaparecer. Esa desesperación que yo también sentía y que en mi corazón, muy dentro de mi me dijo en voz baja..."Has caído al mundo de las tinieblas Stephan, eres mío".

Esa noche termine exhausto y regrese a casa en los brazos del pelinegro, esa noche y solo por esa noche decidí que no me importaba el mundo, yo solo quería dormir en sus brazos y lo demás al carajo.

Al día siguiente me levante casi al medio día, en el cielo un sol muy débil me indicaba que Sid llegaría más temprano como el día de ayer. Sid... Puse mis manos en el pecho, recordaba que Sid me había hablado ayer con la verdad, él había admitido su amor por Glenn, y que le había dado su corazón, pero por que le había destruido? Y por qué sentí tanto que Sid ya no tuviera corazón?

-buenos días joven amo! Ha dormido bien?

-Sí, Greta gracias.

Me sentí un poco más despejado de ya no saberme solo con mis pensamientos en la habitación y de ver el desayuno, huevos duros, tocino, pan francés, leche con cacao y frutillas eran algunos de los elementos de este. La mujer abrió las cortinas y me dispuso el desayuno en la cama, luego tomo asiento junto a mí.

-Se le ve muy bien joven amo!

\- En...en serio?-dije apenado.

\- Si!

\- Oye Greta puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro joven amo!

\- Alguna vez... bueno ... el amo Sid, alguna vez trajo a alguien más aquí?

-Se refiere al señor Allen?-Dijo ella cambiando su semblante por uno triste.

\- Ah!...-Me tomo por sorpresa que fuera tan abierta al decir el nombre de Glenn- Si bueno...si, el!

\- No, el amo Allen detestaba esta casa, decía que era muy simple, muy rudimentaria , decía que era algo horrible. Nunca vino a poner un pie aquí, cuando llego a venir una vez, recuerdo que nos esmeramos trabajando todo el mes en dejar la casa tan hermosa y reluciente pero el amo Allen ni siquiera se dignó a entrar, miro desde afuera y de inmediato se marchó, se quedó en un hotel de mucha categoría, ya que el castillo del maestro esta inhábil para vivir. Quizás por eso nos da gusto que usted haya venido joven amo, nos gusta tener visitas y aprovechamos bien la presencia de estas en la casa.

-Glenn, no...venia? Entonces como lo conocían?

\- Por qué el amo Allen era muy famoso, siempre ocupaba la portada de alguna revista o magazine, cuando vino aquí fue por negocios con el duque. Pero aquella única vez, solo lo vimos un instante joven amo. Era tan apuesto como en las fotos de las revistas, y sinceramente nunca vi persona más elegante, parecía de la realeza.

\- De...la realeza eh?-Dije yo repitiendo mecánicamente sus palabras. Glenn parecía pintarse un tipo no solo inteligente sino elegante y exquisito, pero había algo que no concordaba. Parecía que Glenn Allen no era el mártir que la historia de Theobald y sus cartas contaban. Por qué Suri y esta mujer tan amable hacían parecer a Glenn con un ligero tinte de maldad? No el malo del cuento era Sid? No él le había encerrado en un psiquiátrico y le había matado? Me encontré en una encrucijada, que Sid tomaría yo? El malo y despiadado que mato al único humano que le amaba? O el espectro que decían había caído enamorado de un mortal? Cuál era el que a mí me tocaba?

\- Joven amo desea le prepare el baño?

-Si, por favor!-Dije aun atrapado en mis meditados pensamientos.

Por la tarde salí a pasear un rato por las lapidas y el jardín, un sitio simplemente genial, repasaba la conversación que había tenido con Greta y me pregunte cual sería el castillo que ella dijo, yo sabía que entre el poblado de Craster y e Embelton había las ruinas de un castillo viejo abandonado, que era el castillo de Dunstanburgh. Algo de su historia nos habían enseñado en la escuela pero de nuevo no había puesto atención y lo había olvidado. Tome el almuerzo en la terraza, el día comenzó a nublarse y me sorprendí de sentirme feliz pues sabía que si el día se nublaba rápido le vería más pronto, luego me quede un rato afuera, me agradaba que el sol se escondiera entre las nubes y el viento jugueteara con mis cabellos. Comencé a sentir repudio de estar encerrado en mi habitación siendo que el exterior era tan hermoso, Greta trabajaba en el huerto de la parte de atrás y me empeñe en ayudarle , se negó un par de veces pero yo era más obstinado y esta acabo cediendo feliz, el tiempo paso tan aprisa que cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cinco y media. Estaba bañado en sudor y decidí tomar un baño. Greta se iba a mover a preparármelo pero me negué, esta vez quería hacerlo yo mismo.

Al entrar a mi habitación él estaba en la cama, parecía dormir. Entre de puntillas y este dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Te he estado esperando desde hace media hora, Steph.

-Estaba afuera-dije mirándolo con curiosidad- No estabas dormido?

-Los espectros no dormimos, estabas trabajando en el huerto, lo sé.

-sí, le pedí a Greta que me dejara ayudarle, es eso malo?

-No, para ser tu es todo lo contrario, ahora báñate o quieres que yo te bañe?

-Estás loco?! Deja de decir esas cosas-Le respondí molesto.

\- Bien, entonces báñate y te espero afuera.-Dijo esto y abrió los ojos , sus lilas me miraron con su gesto natural. Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Sabía que deseaba hacer esta tarde ya que hoy era el penúltimo día que estaríamos en Embelton. Me metí corriendo a la ducha ya que Sid esperaba afuera.


	53. Rendición

-Quiero ir a tu castillo!-Fue la frase con la que le tomé por asalto.

-Quieres ir a mi castillo?-repitió el, me gustaba sorprenderle.

-Si!

-Por?

-Pues porque quiero saber cuál es tu castillo?

-Seguro es que ya sepas cual es mi castillo Steph.

-Es acaso el castillo de Dunstanburgh?

-Ese mismo.

-Yo nunca he ido.

-No es importante.

-Lo es y quiero ir!-Dije haciendo un mohín.

-Esta bien, pero hace bastante frio. Colinda con el mar y la brisa es severa ahí.

-Estoy preparado!

Sid me escruto, parecía yo un lelo diciendo eso pero de verdad me había preparado para ir a su castillo. Este me cedió el volante y pude practicar un poco más hasta donde el camino se volvió más escarpado. Ahí Sid cambió conmigo de lugar y yo pude observar el paisaje , todo era verde y nublado. Algunas flores crecían silvestres y parecía un lugar extraño, conforme avanzábamos más se sentía como el mar comenzaba a inundar todo con su olor a sal y la sinfonía de sus olas, entonces Sid sonrió de lado.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos al fin pude ver la fachada del castillo una enorme muralla que terminaba en un acantilado, aunque la verdad entre más me acercaba podía notar más y más los daños que el castillo tenia, en verdad estaba en ruinas. Llegamos hasta la entrada que estaba conformada por dos torres gemelas de piedra que eran custodiadas por dos guardias que nada más con ver el vehículo abrieron el paso sin que Sid tuviera que identificarse o algo por el estilo. Estacionamos el vehículo en uno de los jardines que parecía ya muy abandonado y yo tome mi bolso que había preparado para hacer esta excursión. Caminamos a través de un muro y cruzamos otra torre , para salir a un enorme jardín que parecía más abandonado y desierto que el primero.

-Este es el castillo Steph, ahora a dónde quieres ir?

Yo gire en 180 para tener una perspectiva panorámica completa de aquel sitio, me preguntaba si Sid alguna vez se había quedado en ese lugar? Seria habitable?

-Lo es!- Respondió el espectro que había leído mi mente- Yo vengo aquí a refugiarme del día.

-En...serio?

-sí.

-Aquí es donde vienes a dormir?

-Los espectros no dormimos Steph, sigues pensando que somos vampiros verdad? Ves mucha ciencia ficción.

-Osh Sid eres muy molesto!-Le recriminé –Pero, quiero ver tu habitación.

-Mi habitación?

-Si! Donde te quedas?

-Pero...-Este dudo como si lo que yo le pedía fuera una mala idea.

-Acaso crees que voy a atacarte con una estaca en el corazón y matarte? Jajajaja ahora quien es el que ve mucha ciencia ficción eh?

-No, en realidad no pensé eso Steph, pensaba más algo como que no es gran cosa mis aposentos, en si es más una mazmorra oscura y fea...Pero si quieres venir...

-Qué?! Una... una mazmorra?!

-Además eso de la estaca en el corazón no le haría ni cosquillas a un espectro Steph, y bueno no necesito recordarte tu promesa verdad?

-Mi promesa?-No tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

-Tú me prometiste matarme recuerdas?

-Ah, sí! Eso!-Dije mirando hacia un lado, por qué demonios insistía tanto con ello? Yo lo había olvidado... Además como si pudiera hacerlo.

-Puedes Steph, si lo deseas puedes.

-Anda Sid vamos! Quiero ver tu habitación!-Dije con el ánimo de cambiar el tema, estaba harto de hablar de las cosas que yo prometía y olvidaba.

Nos adentramos por una de las torres más meridionales que parecía una ruina completa del techo y solo parecía haber un camino hacia abajo, Sid me asió por la cintura ya que comenzamos a bajar pues todo se ponía tan oscuro que me era imposible ver mis propios pies. No pude ver nada del camino solo sentí como Sid tomaba izquierda o derecha según se guiara y las paredes parecían cerrarse sobre nosotros, de un momento a otro este empujo una puerta de hierro que se escuchó tan pesada que me sobresalte, me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo con el mismísimo lobo por guía. La última puerta que atravesamos me pareció ser un muro de piedra. Una vez adentro Sid me ayudo a sentarme en lo que me pareció sentirse como una cama.

-Y bien?-dije yo.

-Y bien?-respondió el.

-Sid?

-Si?

-Puedes encender la luz! No veo un carajo!-Reclame.

-Ah es cierto- Este hizo un ruido que no pude distinguir y se encendió una pequeña luz de una antorcha que Sid llevaba en las manos , con la que fue encendiendo el resto.

Entonces vi con claridad la habitación, era enorme, aproximadamente de unos 200 o 300 metros cuadrados, yo estaba sentado en una cama que parecía de piedra, pero tenía revestimientos en madera , oro y latón, el colchón era algo excesivamente suave, y el dosel se caía a pedazos siendo esto una obra del tiempo, en la cabecera de la cama tenía una corona y un escudo real tallado en oro y adornados por unas piedras preciosas , la colcha era carmín y al igual que el dosel era muy delgada y estaba algo arruinada por el paso del tiempo.

Había cajas y baúles alrededor excepto por una pequeña ventana que estaba enclaustrada en madera, como si fuera prohibido abrirle, incluso tenia cerrojos grandes y pesados.

También había una mesita de té con grabados en madera la cual estaba cubierta por un mantelito pequeño y viejo , había sobre esta unas tazas de porcelana cubiertas de polvo, atrás un tocador de roble con el espejo empañado por el tiempo y con dos cajones a cada lado que tenían cerradura. El piso estaba cubierto de alfombras, de todos tamaños y colores, me pareció que era la habitación digna de un sultán , había infinidad de objetos curiosos y antiguos regados sobre las cajas, era simplemente maravillosa.

-Woow! Sid y aquí vienes a entretenerte todo el día? Ya veo por qué no duermes.

\- Steph, no duermo porque no es natural para un espectro hacerlo.

-Y bueno si no duermes durante todo ese tiempo, que haces? Si se puede saber?

-Si se puede saber Steph... –Sid tomo lugar a mi lado, me tomo por las mejillas haciendo que el rubor se me subiera al rostro y dijo-Pienso en ti.

-Jajajaja, no digas tonterías-Dije yo apartándome de él.

-No son tonterías, tú me preguntaste que hago y yo te digo lo que hago en verdad.

-bueno pero no puedes hacerlo todo el día, quizás unos 20 minutos o 30 a lo mucho.

-No, en verdad pienso en ti todo el día, pienso en tu linda cara, tu cuerpo pequeño y esos ojos negros.

-Basta Sid!-Le exigí.

-Tu preguntaste-Dijo el espectro encogiéndose de brazos- Y bien a dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Emhh.. No lo sé.

-No lo sabes?-Dijo al tiempo que me tendía y estiraba mientras escuchaba al mar afuera.

-Sid?

-Si?-Respondió este a un lado de mí.

-Cómo es que este castillo te pertenece?

Sid comenzó a relatarme como era que el castillo había sido construido por un humano que había sido adorador del Leviatan y como era que todo aquel que deseaba poseerlo tenía que hacer un trato con él. Era una historia fascinante pero el oleaje y lo mullido de la cama parecían arrullarme y aunque trate de combatir el sueño al final me quede bien dormido. Lo último que supe era que me voltee hacia la izquierda y abrace lo que tenía más próximo, que era al Sid.

Tuve uno de esos sueños que uno sueña cuando siente tanta paz, como la que estaba yo sintiendo a su lado. Soñé que era un niño de nuevo y que mi mama y mi papa me llevaban al parque de diversiones, mi papa era un hombre muy callado y no parecía tener muchos amigos, pero conmigo siempre fue muy condescendiente, suponía porque yo era su único hijo.

Una canción, una melodía, parecía la voz de una mujer pero incluso la voz de una mujer no podía ser tan dulce, tan suave y generosa en ese tono. Un tacto frio en mi estómago me hizo cosquillas y deje que de a poco la luz se colara por mis ojos; pero no había luz, estaba ciego y no alcancé a ver nada más que dos cristales purpuras, que brillaban en medio de todo ese negro como si danzaran al ritmo de aquella canción.

Era su mano, lo supe con un poco más de consciencia, su mano bajaba en la oscuridad hasta mi vientre, arranco mi cinturón y se infiltro en mis calzoncillos con una facilidad asombrosa. Yo que de inmediato me había encendido, sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque y tratando de modular mi respiración, cerré los ojos, esas lilas eran peligrosas.

Su mano recorrió mi sexo lo manipulo con gran astucia para dejarlo firme y luego este se deshizo de mi ropa interior con una facilidad asombrosa, separo mis piernas y busco la entrada. No escuche ningún ruido proveniente de las sabanas pero sentí su boca en mi sexo, era deliciosa, yo por supuesto me estremecí y esa voz en mi cabeza se hacía más sonora, era una canción, un cantico o una plegaria? Sid obro con destreza en mi sexo y no tarde mucho en correrme, en cuanto lo hice , este me giro boca abajo subió mi cadera y comenzó a bezar mi espalda, mi coxis , mi cadera, mis nalgas y finalmente mi entrada, eso fue tan excitante que no pude contener los gemidos, era demasiado para mí. Y lo más curioso es que entre más excitado estaba más escuchaba aquella voz cantando , más el mundo me parecía más negro que la misma oscuridad donde me hallaba sumergido y no deseaba ver el color nunca más.

Me aferre a las sabanas cerrando los puños sobre estas y entonces Sid se metió en mí, para honor de la verdad hacía tiempo que había dejado el desagrado en esta situación, había en mi vida experimentado solo una vez el amor físico con una mujer y fue una experiencia que pasó sin gloria ni pena, pero Sid! Él me tomaba como si fuera la última vez que me fuera a ver, como si mañana el mundo no fuera a existir, Sid no refrenaba su pasión en mi cuerpo, Sid lograba llegar a ese punto donde yo mismo sentía estar al borde de la locura, era una sensación tan intensa como el odio o el amor... Mordí la sabana, no quería pensar estupideces, podía aceptar que me gustaba el amor físico de Sid, pero el mismo había dicho que no podía yo llegar a nada con él. Y no era mi intención rogarle nada!

Este me poseyó hasta casi la madrugada, yo estaba medio exhausto y me tendí a su lado pero no deseaba dormir solo descansar el cuerpo, que se me había aflojado tanto que no podía responderme con sensatez.

-Steph, si deseas duérmete, te llevare a la casa.

-No deseo dormir, solo estoy cansado del cuerpo-Dije yo girándome hacia donde estaba el- Sid?

-Si?-Respondió el dirigiéndome una mirada extraña y apartando el cabello de mi rostro.

-Que hacías con él, cuando se hacía de día? Te marchabas igual? Pensabas también en él?

-No-Respondió tajante.

-Entonces?

-No es importante Steph?

-Para mí sí!-Dije alzando la voz y luego recupere mi tono normal- Dímelo, Sid! Que hacías?

-Tocaba el piano forte todo el día para él.

-Todo el día?

-Sí.

-Y el que hacia?

-Dormía, se paseaba por ahí, revisaba contratos, o acudía acitas. Lo normal para los humanos, supongo.

-Entonces dices que te tenia tocando el piano forte todo el día, estuviera o no escuchando?

-si-Respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Pero supongo estabas resguardado del sol no?

-sí.

-Y no deseabas irte a nadar o a hacer otras cosas?

Sid desvió la mirada, eso era quizás mi respuesta.

-No-Dijo confirmándola- Lo único que deseaba es que estuviera ahí para escuchar.

-Vaya!-dije al fin derrotado, seguro que Sid le había amado muchisisismo.

-Vístete Steph, te llevare a la casa.

-No!-dije aferrándome de las sabanas, Sid me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y yo continúe- Sid?

-Si?

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo...-Le grite en forma desesperada- Quiero que te quedes conmigo de día!

-Eh?-Este me miro con autentico asombro –Que me quede contigo?

-Emhh...-Temblando por el miedo de pedir tal cosa ante ser rechazado deliberadamente por el espectro frente a mi; recompuse mi orden que había dicho equívocamente-Si, no, bueno quiero quedarme aquí contigo durante el día!

-Aquí?

-Si!-dije imitando a las gelatinas.

-Y eso?

-Acaso no puedo?!-Grite sin querer.

-Acaso quieres también que toque para ti? Aquí no hay piano forte.

-No!-Dije frustrado sintiendo en ese comentario un tono de sarcasmo y burla, lo que me hizo enrojecer y causo que mis ojos se inundaran.

-Entonces?

-Solo quiero quedarme! Acaso no puedo? Dime porque no puedo Sid? Es porque yo no soy...

Su mirada era una advertencia de que pronunciar aquel nombre no era una idea buena, así que me trague mi coraje y una lagrima estúpida se me salió sin querer, reuní mis fuerzas para lanzar un suspiro de derrota y termine con eso. Me rendía, yo no era el, nunca lo seria.

-Está bien!-Contesto el monstro.

-Ah?

-Está bien Steph, te puedes quedar.

Yo le mire con incredulidad extrema y este se levantó del lecho.

-Te vas a ir?-Dije yo pensando que me dejaba quedarme porque iría a otra parte.

-No, acaso no me pediste que me quedara contigo?

-Si...-El...Había accedido a quedarse conmigo? Sentí una especie de pepita de oro brillando en mi interior, Sid se quedaría!

-Y que planeas que hagamos Steph?

-Mhhh, no se! No podemos salir porque te rostizas así que...Quizás podemos estar aquí todo el día hechados en la cama, comer algo y luego volver a hacer nada.

-Dormir?-dijo extrañado- Te dije que soy incapaz de dormir.

-No dormir, solo no hacer nada. Oye pero no has intentado dormir o sí?

-No, Steph, no lo he intentado.

-Entonces como sabes que no puedes?

-Solo lo se, supongo-Respondió mirándome con curiosidad.

-Entonces habrá que intentarlo no crees?

-Si eso deseasContestó sin un ápice de emoción.

-Vamos Sid, pon más entusiasmo en esto quieres?

-Lo intentare Steph.

-Bueno entonces debes hacer lo que yo te diga, está bien?

El espectro me miro con un poco de desconfianza y yo puse los ojos en blanco que clase de tonto era Sid? Como si yo pudiera hacerle algo, idiota paranoico!

-No soy paranoico Steph, quizás idiota pero no paranoico, solo piensa que afuera el sol está saliendo y eso puede causarme quemaduras severas, es como si yo pusiera mis dientes en tu ...

No lo deje continuar, porque siempre tenía que decir esas cosas?! Me sonroje hasta las orejas y este sonrió de lado.

-Ves, no sería paranoico que si yo hiciera eso pensaras que te la voy a arrancar de una mordida, no lo crees?

-Idiota! Esto es diferente!

-No lo es.

-Si lo eeees!

-No lo es.

-Que sí! Ahora!-Le busque con la mirada en aquella densa penumbra que no dejaba entrar ni un poco de sol y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, le tome por los hombros y con una actitud firme le dije.

-Sid, no te hare daño. No te pondré en peligro mientras estés durmiendo, te lo prometo.

Sid alzo las cejas y entonces dejo sonar su melodiosa risa, la cual me encantaba escuchar pero; como osaba burlarse de mí en esos momentos?!

-Que es gracioso?!-Dije enojado.

-Nada, Steph. Solo es que te ves tan lindo cuando tomas las riendas de la situación.

-Ah?

-Sí, bueno no importa Steph. Lo haremos esta vez a tu modo.

Yo no entendí que hablaba pero me pareció que no debía hacerlo o saldría enojado.

-Bien, deseas algo antes de dormir?

-Algo?-Dijo mirándome con ingenuidad.

-Sí, bueno no sé, agua, que encienda una vela o algo así?

-No tomo agua y las velas están encendidas ya.

-Bien entonces no deseas nada Sid!-Dije exasperado por su actitud de sabiondo.

-Si deseo algo-dijo este sonriendo con malicia-Quiero un beso de buenas noches

-Queee? Estas loco Sid, deja de bromear, yo hablo en serio!

-Yo también, quiero un beso de buenas noches. Cuando me ha tocado a mí dejarte dormido siempre te doy uno, así que ahora me toca a mí recibirlo.

-Bueno es que...-Entonces caí en cuenta de su trampa-Maldito idiota! Yo nunca te lo he pedido, es mas no me beses de nuevo por esa excusa tonta!

-Entonces no me voy a dormir Steph.

-Qué?! No puedes hacer eso Sid.

-Si puedo.

-No puedes!

-Si puedo y lo haré.

Sid se cruzó de brazos y entonces su mirada tenía tal resolución que suspire y dije derrotado.

-Está bien! Pero será un beso en la mejilla eh?

-Como sea, quiero un beso.

Yo me acerqué nervioso y me incline a besarle cuando este me aferro por la cintura y tomo mi barbilla para pegar sus labios carmín contra los míos, su lengua de introdujo en mi cavidad oral y comenzó una fiesta con la mía, intente zafarme pero su beso me produjo un placer indescriptible, entonces mis brazos se aferraron a él en contra de mis deseos y este comenzó a tentonear mi trasero, la cosa iba de mal en peor, tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarme gobernar por los instintos carnales; pero con Sid eso era imposible... Imposible.

-Sid...-Dije jadeante por el calor que subía de mi entrepierna- Sid, dijiste un beso por... Por favor!

Este me miro con esas lilas feroces y entonces pude salir libre de la prisión de sus brazos.

-Bien ahora...-Dije a un agitado; intentando reponerme más rápido de lo que podía.

-Ahora cántame hasta que me duerma-Exigió el pelinegro con esa posición tan regia.

-Queee?! Ósea Sid, que tienes cinco años?

-Quizás...

-Quizás nada! Vamos!

-Cántame Steph.

-De donde sacaste esa idea estúpida?

-De la televisión, que tanto amas.

-Oh dios!

-Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, vamos cántame.

-No soy bueno cantando-Le argumente para salir del apuro.

-Lo es tu voz, aún es muy infantil, pareciera que no te ha cambiado en la pubertad, aun así no me importa, hazlo.

-Quee?! Eres un fastidio Sidney, además mi voz está bien nada tiene de malo! Como si la tuya fuera perfecta! Además segurito la finges para sonar más aterrador!

-No la finjo, la verdad me gustaría tener una voz más suave como la tuya-Dijo como si no entendiera mi ataque frontal.

-Qué? Quién demonios tiene la voz suave?! Retráctate!

-Cántame Steph.

-Además no se me ninguna canción!-dije como excusa con vergüenza, ese Sid siempre pedía cosas imposibles.

-No es imposible, si note sabes ninguna entonces inventa una.

-Oye Sid no te vas a rendir en esto verdad?

-Por supuesto que no!-Respondio en un tono prepotente.

Aw! Suspire, eso ya lo sabía yo pero me pareció que no debía dejar de intentarlo, en fin comencé a pensar en qué tipo de canción podía ser, le eché un vistazo al espectro que estaba sentado frente a mí.

-Oye pero debes recostarte, no duerme uno sentado.

-Ah no?

-Por supuesto que no!-Grite ya muy exasperado.

-Yo pensé que uno podía dormir como uno deseara.

-Ash! Que te hizo pensar eso?

-Pues he visto personas durmiendo paradas , sentadas y acostadas, incluso en posiciones muy extrañas.

-En serio?! Bueno si se está en un tren que no tiene cama seguro se puede dormir sentado pero no es lo ideal...-Dije pensando con detenimiento-Bien tú debes dormir recostado ya que hay una cama no lo crees?

-Supongo es lógico Steph.

Sid se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba la pequeña ventana enclaustrada en madera y como si no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo alguno zafó las vigas que le protegían de ser abierta , quito el cerrojo que era groseramente grande y unos pequeños rayos diminutos de sol se colaron por la habitación.

-Que haces?!-Dije yo sin comprender por qué Sid hacia eso.

-Dejo la opción de que puedas abrir la ventana y ver el exterior.

-Por?!

-Porque todas las flores necesitan el sol para vivir-Dijo este acomodando las vigas a un lado ; yo no entendí nada de lo que había dicho, solo la absurda comparación.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías, no soy una flor!

Sid regreso a mi lado , se quitó la ropa por completo, otra acción que no entendí para nada.

-Y ahora?

-No dices que debo dormir?

-Pero te estas desvistiendo!

-No dormiré con ropa, tú no lo haces.

-Yo duermo con pijamas o ropa interior mínimo.

-Pues yo deseo dormir desnudo.

Yo me tape el rostro, en definitiva no podía con Sid. Querida mama sé que estarías nada orgullosa de mi, perdón!

-Steph, tu mama no tendría una opinión de esto.

-Sal de mi mente!

Al fin desnudo se tendió en la cama y me miro expectante, ver a Sid en esa posición me hizo sentir ganas de tomarle por asalto y ahora ser yo el que gobernara sobre su cuerpo y su alma, la cual no tenía. Sus lilas mostraban su mirada natural y su cabello negro hacia que la pálida piel luciera mas pálida, las venas que corrían por sus cuerpo no se miraban azules sino blancas, como si hace años se hubieran drenado, su cuerpo era simplemente una obra de arte; entonces como era que este ser tan angelical y hermoso podría ser considerado un condenado.

-Que tonterías piensas Stephan, obvio por este cadáver ya la sangre no circula, lleva milenios muerto y solo es animado por mi espíritu demoniaco.

-Bueno...Osh Sid deja de leer mi mente!

El espectro se encogió de hombros como si no le importasen mis reclamos.

-Y ahora?-pregunto Sid.

-Ahora...Ah sí! Bien pues dormir es como estar muy relajado, muy muy, muy relajado, es el momento en que tu cuerpo descansa. Es como meditar. No se es como si tu mente se apagara y pudiera entrar en algunas otras funciones de restauración más internas, comprendes?

-Sí.

-Bien! ...Si?

-Sí, es como si quisiera deshacerme de este cuerpo y volver al mar solo con mi espíritu, Desprenderme de este cuerpo tan pesado y débil es un gran alivio.

-Ammh no estoy seguro de que se sienta pero... Bueno solo debes cerrar los ojos y relajarte, no pensar en nada.

-Está bien Steph.

-Bien hazlo!-Dije incitándolo a que se durmiera ya.

-Cántame una canción hasta que me duerma.

-Otra vez con eso?!

-Hazlo, ahora.-Dijo en un tono chiqueado que yo nunca le había escuchado.

-Ah-suspire-de acuerdo ... mmmh que canción sería buena... Bien aquí voy...

Cerré los ojos e intente recordar cuando era pequeño y mi padre tenía que salir de viaje, mi mama me dejaba dormir con ella y me cantaba una canción...Esa canción hablaba de un lugar que quedaba muy lejos o al menos eso me parecía...

Si miras arriba, el sol que se oculta

Si miras arriba, él te guiara

Afuera en el patio, cubierto de flores

Si miras al mar, él te llevara.

Si abres tus alas, y arribas con los pájaros

Volando al sur, no te perderás.

Cruza el horizonte, mientras se atardece

Cruza el océano y te esperará

Mis brazos abiertos, mi dulce gorrión

Que sol mar y pájaros al fin... Al fin se transformarán.

Me quede recordando que mi mama siempre cambiaba la última palabra de la estrofa, que en realidad decía..." Que sol mar y pájaros al fin morirán"

Yo había escuchado a mi papa cantarla con esa estrofa final aunque me parecía una fea canción en sus labios. Eché un vistazo y parecía que al fin Sid se había dormido. Entonces le mire con detenimiento, era tan hermoso mientras dormía, no pude resistirme a contemplarle por un buen tiempo, era como ver a narciso durmiendo o a un ángel de Leonardo tendido en mi cama, mi corazón se agito en mi pecho.

Le contemple un par de horas, noté que se miraba más desprotegido mientras dormía o hacia como que y que por sus ojos había un ligero contorno morado. Sid, que sucede? Me pregunte, este no se movía para nada y luego aun con temor a despertarle, puse ligeramente mis dedos sobre su piel. Esta era fría y dura pero tersa, deje que mis dedos bailaran un vals a través de ella con delicadeza, toque desde sus mejillas hasta sus caderas pase por sus muslos y seguí hasta sus pantorrillas. Me tendí a su lado y evoque la pregunta de Gabrielle... Esa pregunta que había estado evitando todo este tiempo por temor a la respuesta "Que sentirías si supieras que el corazón de esa persona es de alguien más?"

Era un hecho que Sid no me amaba y que yo nunca antes había tenido preferencias homosexuales, o algún comportamiento de esa índole pero... Yo estaba tendido en una cama junto a un hombre desnudo mirándole mientras dormía no? Y bueno ni un hombre era, sino más bien un espectro, un ente que me había violado y al que había jurado matar... Pero que sentía yo? Que quería yo de Sid?

Voltee a verle y mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho que me dolió exageradamente. Mire al pelinegro que parecía en un estado de paz absoluto, en parte se me figuro a un muerto y en parte a un amante exhausto, el sol se asomaba por la ventana y dejaba entrar su calidez poco a poco, yo tendido junto a Sid en esa cama mullida, yo, tendido por voluntad propia junto a Sid. Yo... Yo Stephan Joggar tendido semidesnudo junto a otro de mí mismo género... Su rostro angelical me hizo añorarle, Sid era una magnifica creación de Dios, Sid que me había violado, Sid que me había incluido en su mundo, que me había defendido de Ephy, de Samael. Sid que había tenido la paciencia de enseñarme las cosas en donde mi padre se rindió , Sid que era duro a veces conmigo, Sid que me protegía de todo lo malo, incluso de mí mismo, un Sid que no me amaba y un Sid que se tendía a dormir a mi lado con la ventana abierta, como entregándome su vida. No pude evitar llorar, entonces escuche aquel sonido, a lo lejos se escuchaba una caja musical, tocando esa canción tan dulce y triste al mismo tiempo... Tres? Quizás cuatro notas... Le había prometido matarlo, me había prometido a mí mismo hacerlo no era ya por lo que había sucedido en la noche de brujas, no era por que Sidney fuera alguna caótica y torturada obra de dios, no era porque quería que desapareciera... Mi corazón lo grito a mi mente... Era por amor!


	54. Cuando el amor cae

Tenia ganas de soñar todo el día, todo el mes, todo el año o para toda la vida con ese día. Sid conducía de regreso a Londres con velocidad, yo me había llevado el carro los primeros cinco kilómetros pero me sentía incomodo, no deseaba conducir ni hacer nada más que quedarme ahí tendido junto a él como ese día, ya no me importaba ni siquiera que su ego se inflara si escuchaba mis pensamientos, ya no se trataba de el sino de mí.

Ese día Sid había "dormido" todo el día, yo dormí un rato a su lado, luego tome el almuerzo a su lado tratando de no hacer casi ruido, me asome un rato a la ventana que daba a la parte de aquel acantilado donde las olas se azotaban, no estaba picado el mar sino más bien parecía en un estado salvaje, natural y tranquilo. Me sentí con la necesidad de saberme pintor o dibujante para poder tomar un recuerdo de aquel paisaje. Luego regrese a su lado en la cama y observe la luz del sol, las partículas que danzaban en esta, observe como cambiaba de tono, olí su cabello, era el mismo aroma a flores y sal, me quede todo el día en la cama a su lado, tarareando aquella canción de cuna, aquella melodía de esa caja de música que había escuchado pero no era real. Solo me quede ahí, tumbado junto al espectro, repasando su piel de porcelana, sintiéndole mio. En el ocaso los ojos se me cerraban por completo, apenas si pude ver como sus ojos se abrían para dejar unas lilas encendidas y caí en el sueño más profundo que había tenido desde hace mucho.

Desperté por el calor que sentía, esas emociones, sus besos... Sid se había echado mis piernas a sus hombros y estaba dentro de mí, haciéndolo con un cuidado severo, pero cuando abrí los ojos este se detuvo.

-Lo siento Steph, solo quería poseerte un poco.

Yo le mire como si lo que dijera no tuviera sentido alguno, y este me regreso la mirada, no deseaba hablar con él, en si no deseaba hablar así que solo enrede mis brazos en su cuello y hundí mi cara en su pecho para disfrutar de esas sensaciones de pasión a mis anchas sin avergonzarme. Él se rendía? Yo también me rendía, ante el placer que su sexo ocasionaba cuando estaba dentro de mí, me rendía en mis intentos de soñar con una vida normal, los puntos de colores se presentaron en mi mente y no pude evitar venirme unas cuantas veces.

Por la madrugada partimos, el viaje en si fue muy silencioso, Sid de vez en vez me echaba una mirada que yo intuía que estaba intentando hurgar en mi mente pero se hallaba solo con esas ganas de soñar y una canción de una caja de música. Me dejo en la puerta de mi casa pero no sin antes decir.

-Mañana por la noche vendré a verte, Steph, descansa ¡

-Sip!

-Steph?

-Ah?-Voltee sin ganas de mirarle.

-No te pierdas, está bien?

-Si, como digas!

Este desapareció de inmediato y yo entre sin ganas, salude a mi mama, era domingo y ella estaba mirando la televisión, me ofreció de comer pero le dije que estaba cansado y que iría a dormir.

-Steph, hijo estas bien? Te ves terrible!

-Solo estoy cansado mama, te veré al rato.

Subí a mi habitación me encerré ahí y me tire en la cama, cerré los ojos y por estúpido que parezca me puse a llorar, me había jurado no hacerlo pero lo hacía, una y otra vez, le estaba suplicando amor a Sid. Siempre suplicándole el amor que él no podía darme, abrí los ojos y mire mi habitación, en un banco a mi lado estaba ese feo peluche de pescado que él me había mandado, era feo pero me reí porque me pareció simpático, en mi escritorio estaban los libros que él me había dado, y los marcos con las fotos de los lugares que había conocido por sus necedades de mandarme o llevarme de viaje. Sabía que hundidas en el armario estaban las fotos y las cartas de Glenn que yo había robado... No quería estar en mi habitación, así que tomé mi almohada, una frazada y me fui a dormir a la bañera, ahí no había ningún recuerdo tangible de Sid, y los de mi memoria los pondría bajo llave. Sus huellas impresas en mi piel me ardían, pero estaba tan cansado de todo que aun así pude conciliar el sueño.

-Steph? Steph? Estas despierto?-Tocaba mi madre la puerta con prisa-Steph? Hijo?

Me tomo un tiempo desperezarme pero los toquidos fueron tan insistentes que de un salto salí de la bañera y fui de inmediato a abrir la puerta.

-Que sucede mama?!-conteste irritado.

-Ha venido tu novia a verte!

-Mi... novia? –Repuse confundido, que hacia Sid aquí? Maldición! Abrí la puerta y le dije – Que hace aquí?

-No sé, pero se ve preocupada Steph, haz el favor de recibirle, esa niña no se ve bien!

-Niña?!-Entonces caí en cuenta de quien estaba en mi casa...Layla! Me estremecí en pensar que había venido para llevarme como la última vez, pero sabía que tenía un as muy poderoso bajo la manga...Sid!- En un minuto bajo.

Me mire al espejo, lucia terrible, tenía ganas de orinar así que lo hice, me lave las manos y luego me enjuague la cara y lave mis dientes. Después de eso baje las escaleras.

De entrada Layla lucia espantosamente mal, era cierto, por primera vez me pareció un espectro, su blanca piel que era casi traslucida, unas ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos y aunque iba exquisitamente arreglada como siempre, todo el esmero en su lindo vestido y las joyas sobre su cuello se estropeaban con esa apariencia. Mi mama al verme se levantó y se despidió de Layla dándole unas palmadas de confort, luego se dirigió a la cocina.

-Podemos ir a tu habitación?-Pregunto ella con una voz de un mismo acento espectral, yo asentí y subí nuevamente siendo seguido por ella.

Atranque mi habitación para que nadie nos molestara.

-Que sucede?-Pregunte sin interés.

-Primero que nada perdón por lo que sucedió la última vez, Steph, no era mi intención cazarte de esa forma pero es que no aceptabas venir, y perdón por tenerte cautivo.

-Aja-Dije no prestando atención, eso ya no era importante.

-Sí, lo es pero no ahorita, y te juro que ya tendrás el momento y tiempo adecuado para reprenderme, pero lo que he venido a decirte es por lo que te habíamos estado cazando y por lo que te llevamos ahí.

-Y bien?-Dije mirando al piso, buscando una pelusa o algo con que distraerme.

-Es Sid.

Esas dos palabras de inmediato llamaron mi atención.

-Que sucede?

-Se va mañana por la noche.

-Se va?-Repetí como robot.

-Se va quizás para siempre Steph, ya ha dejado la asamblea y si mal no supongo hoy no se aparecerá por aquí sino hasta mañana para despedirse de ti. Por favor Steph, por favor ven a la asamblea y entonces hablaremos.

Me di media vuelta y camine por el rededor de mi habitación, quizás era otra trampa, un chantaje, quizás , quizás. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que ir, tenía que saber que embrollo se traían en la asamblea, el por qué habían actuado así y que la apariencia de Layla en esa forma no era nada más por que sí.

-Steph, por favor te lo suplico, ven, todo eso que sientes es cierto.

-Iré, pero solo quiero decirte una cosa Layla.

La chica de cabellos cobre me miro con una resolución impresionante, parecía que sabía que le iba a decir y seguro era así pero yo lo diría de cualquier forma para que quedara claro.

-Te prohíbo...-La mano me temblaba así que cerré el puño- Les prohíbo volver a secuestrarme! Nunca, nunca volverá a pasar eso me escuchaste?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su semblante era el de una persona que está a punto de echarse a llorar. Miro a un lado al piso y asintió de forma grave.

-Lo siento Steph, es solo que no escuchabas y ...

-Nunca, Layla! Nunca! Nunca más!

-De acuerdo, perdóname por favor.

Bueno era suficiente, y además su mirada me estaba rompiendo el corazón, y yo no era tan fuerte como aparentaba en ese momento, Layla si había cometido un error pero la verdad ella siempre fue muy amable y buena conmigo así que un pequeño error era completamente pasable.

-Perdón una vez más Steph-Dijo ella que había leído mi mente.

-Anda Layla vamos a la asamblea y deja de ocuparte de lo que yo pienso.

Tome mi chaqueta y avise a mi madre que saldría un buen rato con Layla. Salimos para encontrarnos con aquel Rolls Royce que me era ya familiar, abordamos con destino a la casa de Elliot en Collingham gardens. Subimos de prisa la escalera de mármol atravesando varias estancias, algo que se mi hizo curioso fue que esta vez no parecía haber ningún empleado o sirviente, la mansión estaba desierta. Continuamos hasta el ala norte que era rumbo a la habitación de Elliot pero nos desviamos en una terraza que parecía estar escondida y bajamos por una esclarea de caracol hasta un jardín, este no era ni muy chico ni muy grande quizás unos 400 metros tenía unas fuentes en cada esquina del jardín, figuras de ángeles regadas por este y en medio una especie de carpa con almohadones y una mesa de banquete todo en un blanco pulcro, ahí fue donde nos metimos.

Adentro estaba casi toda la asamblea a excepción de Kanon y Sid. Sentado en el almohadón más grande y hasta el final estaba Elliot con la mirada perdida, su apariencia era tan o más terrible que la de Layla, ya no tenía esa expresión de niño sino más bien ahora si parecía una espectro del diablo. Sus ojos delataban su antigüedad y su gesto era el de un muerto. A su lado izquierdo estaban los gemelos, estos se miraban menos desgastados pero aun así se acentuaba que estaba pasando algo, Kuri me dedico una mirada pero Yuri ni siquiera alzo la vista. Al lado izquierdo de los gemelos estaba Samael este estaba ligeramente más hacia atrás de la mesa y su posición de brazos cruzados daba a notar su descontento, que decir que ni me vio, solo alzo la mirada para ver a Elliot. Y finalmente al lado derecho de Elliot estaba el ya temido por mi Ephy, pero este estaba también muy descompuesto, su rostro denotaba no ira, ni enojo, ni siquiera preocupación, más bien era una tristeza tan profunda que me sentí mal de mirarle, acaso tan grave era el asunto?

-Lo es!-Dijo Samael en un tono hosco.

Elliot alzo la mirada y dijo.

-Steph gracias por venir.

-Elliot, que sucede porque Sid se va? Por cuánto tiempo? Es acaso por lo que sucedió en Creta?

Cuando mencione creta los gemelos me miraron, no entendía que sucedía pero me estaba impacientando.

-Descuida Steph, debes estar tranquilo y escuchar lo que te voy a decir, pero sin tomarlo a mal. Nadie interrumpirá mi relato ni lo que tú tengas que decir pues yo soy el líder de esta asamblea y he decidido tomar la palabra como mía.

Cuando Elliot se expresó de esa manera todos bajaron la cabeza y este continuo.

-Sidney se va mañana por la noche de la asamblea. Seguro eso ya lo sabes Steph, ahora lo importante es que sepas tres cosas sobre eso. La primera es que Nereo es el señor del Atlántico además del menor de los cuatro en edad , y seguro sabes que Sid es el señor del Antártico, lamentablemente estos son Océanos que colindan y la relación de Nereo con Sid nunca ha sido buena por una simple razón, nunca ha existido tal relación a pesar de que sus aguas estén tan cercanas. Nereo busca el poder que Sid tiene, un don demoniaco con el que este fue engendrado, busca tener esa esencia de pureza, desprecia por completo a los humanos ya que él cree que solo son masas de carne desechables y es capaz de las peores atrocidades con tal de lograr su objetivo. Acabar con Sid y robarle su esencia o su grado a cualquier precio. Ahora estoy seguro que no necesito explicarte que son los grados o esencias ya que Layla ya hizo ese trabajo por mí...

Layla levanto un poco la mirada con un tono de vergüenza como si hubiera dicho algo indebido. Elliot le dirigió una mirada severa y luego continuo.

-Lo segundo que debes saber es que lo que paso en la isla fue un hecho premeditado por Nereo para conseguir de Sid la oportunidad de tomar su grado.

-Espera...espera Elliot!-Dije yo interrumpiéndole- Lo que dices es que Nereo va a matar a Sid? Eso es imposible no?

\- Matar no es la palabra pero no es imposible entre nosotros.

-Entonces... ya no entendí nada! Nereo nunca pidió una pelea a Sid, no frente a mí, quizás en su mente...

-Si la pidió Steph... Recuérdalo

La mirada de Elliot se fijó en mí, sentía como me penetraba, como cavaba en mi mente y entonces parecía que escuchaba esa detestable voz de Nereo diciéndole a Sid...

"Bueno, puedes ahorrarle a tu pequeña joya todos esos disgustos si aceptas darme una satisfacción."

Esas palabras me dejaron conmocionado, en mi cabeza comenzaron a sonar una y otra y otra vez , entonces vino a mí ese flashback... Yo lo hice!

Sid no había dicho nada, ese idiota no dijo nada. Yo le había suplicado que no dejara que nada le pasara a mi mama Sid escucho mis ruegos, mis suplicas de que le diera lo que quisiera pero sin que nadie de mi familia o amigos salieran lastimados, aun así el tonto me pregunto...

-Estas seguro de que eso deseas?

Jamás pensé en las consecuencias, jamás pensé que ... Entonces Nereo había contestado... Lo recuerdo. Si, lo recuerdo y ahora lo comprendo...

-Si! Debes hacerlo Sid! Vamos! Hazle caso a tu pequeña joya!

-Está bien acepto. Cuando y donde?

-En quince días , y para que veas que quiero que todo sea legal será en la santa sede, será algo oficial, todo por el todo. Claro te advierto que si gano yo, me tragare tu rango.

Sentí humedad, sentí que me dolía mucho algo, no sabía que pero era de esos dolores que te ofuscan la vista.

-En ese momento quedo cerrado el duelo Steph-Dijo Elliot regresándome a la realidad.

-Pero... Yo no sabía...Yo...

-Lo sabemos.

-Pero algo se puede hacer no?

-No! Ese combate ya fue autorizado por la sede, el combate será todo por todo, hasta que un espectro se trague al otro.

-Entonces no se matan!-Dije intentando encontrar un argumento del cual sostenerme.

-Se tragan Steph, se engullen uno a otro hasta que desaparecen.

-Per que puedo hacer?! Por qué ese tonto de Sid no me dijo nada! Por qué... Por?

Me desespere y como un tonto comencé a llorar, yo no sabía que había hecho algo malo.

-Lo sabemos Steph, es por eso que todos estos dos puntos vienen a un tercero... Como te dije Sid es muy poderoso, mucho más que Nereo...

-Ahí esta! Sid tiene buenas posibilidades no? Entonces él va a regresar verdad? Verdad?-Dije ya perdiendo los estribos y alzando de forma grosera la voz.

Elliot me miro con esos ojos hundidos, parecía el cadáver de un niño, entonces Ephy se paró hizo una reverencia a Elliot y le dijo.

-Lo siento yo no puedo quedarme más. Le pido me disculpe.

Elliot asintió levemente y Ephy salió sin decir nada o dirigirme una mirada, salió con tanto silencio que Elliot pudo continuar de inmediato, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Hay una cuestión en eso Steph, Nereo no solo tiene dos sirvientes, él tiene muchos más, todas esas almas están a su favor y eso es una parte importante que le fortalece, y eso pone a Sid en desventaja, y aunque ganara Yecum no le permitiría volver, todo lo contrario, tu aun no has hecho un trato con Sid verdad?

-No, pero ...

-Yecum no le dejara volver cuando sepa que no hay contrato, quizás lo mande de regreso al espíritu del príncipe Leviatán, seguro le dirá que vendrá por ti y Sid se enfurecerá iniciando una guerra contra Yecum, la cual perderá. De cualquier modo pierda o gane Sid no volverá a la asamblea, y él sabe bien eso... Es un hecho que nos entristece a todos pero no podemos oponernos a eso. Sid cerró un trato y en eso no tenemos nada que ver... Pero sabemos que si podemos hacer algo. Por favor Steph...

Elliot se levantó de su almohadón y se dirigió al mío, se sentó frente a mí y con una de sus manitas tomo mi mejilla, acaricio esta suavemente en repetidas ocasiones y luego intercepto una lagrima que se me escapo.

-Por favor, te rogamos que le des tu alma. Por favor! Por favor! Es quizás la única manera en que Sid regrese a la asamblea.

-Qué?!-Dije mirando como su pequeña mano se aferraba una a mi hombro y la otra a mi antebrazo.

-Sabemos que no es algo que deseas hacer, sabemos que es quizás una decisión muy mezquina pero... Lo que cualquier espectro menos quiere es regresar al inframundo desde donde están nuestros creadores! Por favor Stephan, ayúdalo, tu amabilidad te será recompensada créelo!

-Elliot...

El pequeño niño se quedó trabado a mi antebrazo y hombro, su carita estaba dirigida hacia abajo, este Elliot era una cosa única que yo nunca había visto, yo había sido un estúpido.

-Elliot! Quizás todo esta se pueda aun impedir...

-No se puede Steph, la santa sede ya autorizo el combate, es algo que no se puede parar y menos por que la señora Yecum tiene urgencia de recibir tu alma, los ojos del principado están puestos en la asamblea.

-Pero...Pero... Por qué acepto maldita sea!-Di un golpe sórdido en el almohadón donde estaba yo sentado, tenía tanta rabia.

-Steph, por favor te lo suplicamos...

Mire a Elliot y luego pose mi mirada sobre cada uno de los miembros de la asamblea de Londres, ninguno me miraba, solo miraban hacia el piso, incluida Layla.

-Descuida Elliot, yo me encargare de que Sid este bien, déjalo en mis manos.

La mirada del pequeño se ilumino por un momento, parecía que una pequeña esperanza se aferraba de nievo en su semblante.

-Gracias Steph.

-No me agradezcas.

Elliot tomo mis manos y beso cada una de estas luego se paró y salió en silencio, nadie mas dijo nada; al cabo de unos minutos Layla se paró y me tendió la mano, salimos sin mirar atrás, yo no deseaba ver a nadie, y ya ni siquiera era por que estuviera enojado por cómo me habían secuestrado, más bien había entendido su preocupación y me unía a ella. Sid no se podía marchar!

En el camino de regreso íbamos demasiado callados, muy incómodamente callados. Note que el conductor se desviaba un poco de la ruta normal hacia mi casa y mire a Layla, esta solo esbozo una sonrisa que dejo mucho que desear y supe entonces que no iríamos a mi casa. Fuimos a cenar al restaurant del hotel Dorchester, el cual era ridículamente caro y donde estos tenían un dinner room privado disponible para ellos en todo momento.

-Descuida, después de cómo me he portado contigo es una bobería-Dijo ella con esa sonrisa fingida.

Entramos al lugar; un sitio hermoso llamado "The Media Room", este estaba en el primer piso y era una especie de suite diseñada como una sola habitación con su recibidor y en la parte del comedor se desplegaba un enorme y lujoso comedor de doce sillas blancas repartidas seis de cada lado de una mesa lustrosa de fina madera bien pulida, ya se hallaba puesto un servicio para doce personas , las lámparas adosadas a la pared tenían una iluminación suave y tenía un enorme televisor que al principio confundí con un espejo. El personal de servicio constaba de seis personas, que Layla puso a mi entera disposición diciendo.

-Es a ese joven a quien sirven hoy, no se molesten en preguntarme a mi nada-Le dijo al que parecía ser el capitán de todos los empleados y esa simple frase ocasiono que todas las atenciones se volcaran contra mí.

Después de media hora de sugerencias pedí un corte de carne , pan francés, vino y te. Creo que decepcione a unos cuantos con mi menú pero yo no era muy conocedor de la alta cocina. Durante todo el tiempo que comí permanecimos en silencio, ella me miraba con un gesto amable.

Para cuando termine ella ordeno que todos se retiraran, una vez a solas el silencio continúo hasta que yo me decidí a romperlo.

-Layla, no estés preocupada, hare lo que sea porque Sid no vaya a esa tonta pelea.

-No lo puedes evitar Steph-Dijo ella con resolución.

-Ah? Por? Como sabes?

-Eso es un hecho. Sid se ira, y sé que suena muy egoísta y no te culparía si me odias después de esto; pero en realidad te agradezco. Sé que tu alma es un precio muy caro pero...

Yo me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada.

-Pero no podría encontrar un mejor hombre que tú. Discúlpanos si hemos actuado mal pero es que la asamblea es tan importante para nosotros, todos somos tan egoístas-Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

Yo tamborilee los dedos y le dije:

-Layla, dime la verdad, confió en que lo harás...Por qué Sid acepto hacer esa tontería?

Un minúsculo cambio se dio en ella, su mirada se tensó casi una fracción de segundo, usualmente no lo hubiera notado pero fue tan espontaneo y aterrador que pude percibirlo. Entonces Layla retomo la compostura , su mirada se relajó y respondió.

-Ya sabes cómo es Sid- Estaba evadiéndome?

-No, Steph es solo que...-Dijo ante lo que había pensado hacía unos momentos.

-Layla, dime la verdad.

-Esa es Steph.

-Layla, si crees que yo soy de alguna manera de ayuda dándole mi alma a Sid, dime la verdad porque o debes estar muy quebrada por todo esto o eres como yo pésima mentirosa.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-Perdóname Steph, perdóname en serio, usualmente soy mejor mentirosa pero...

-Entonces dime la verdad por favor!

La bella mujer se levantó y tomo un sitio al lado mío, me tomo de las manos y dijo:

-Sidney lo hizo porque tú se lo pediste Steph.

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría , mis ojos estaban tan abiertos y recordé o más bien de alguna manera ya lo sabía, y por eso quería escucharlo de labios de alguien más. Todo esto había sido mi culpa.

-No, Steph no es así.

-Entonces?

-Sid juro protegerte y además dentro de las obligaciones de este, como demonio, esta dar a su prestador de alma lo que le pida. Sid tenía que cumplir su contrato...

-Cual contrato-Dije yo irritado-Cual? Yo nunca le di mi alma ni firme nada...Entonces cual contrato?

-Lo se Steph, pero...

-Dime entonces Layla, porque necesito entender...

-No lo sé Steph, solo se que Sid busca protegerte.

-Por? Él no me ama, no puede el mismo lo ha dicho...Entonces?

-No lo sé...pero dime... tú le amas verdad?

-Qué caso tiene decir esas cosas Layla! Quiero irme a casa-Dije levantándome con rudeza de la silla, pero ella me tomo por el antebrazo y me detuvo.

-Le amas Steph? Le amas verdad?

No quería contestar, no deseaba escuchar mi voz, mover los labios, no quería existir en ese momento, no tenía ningún sentido todo esto.

-Steph?

-Sí, le amo demasiado, estoy jodidamente enamorado de un hombre y ese es Sid, me lo había dicho antes que nadie, necesitaba saber, mentiría si dijera que no pero no puedo encontrar a alguien mejor, lo amo, no quiero amarlo, no quiero que se vaya ni que se quede, no quiero que deje de existir ni dejar de insistir en esto, pero el ... El ama a Glenn y yo no soy el.

Layla me miro horrorizada cuando dije el nombre de Glenn, el camino de regreso fue en silencio, ella me dejo en la puerta de mi casa ; al bajar bese su mano y me baje en silencio, no voltee hacia atrás solo quería prepararme para la noche siguiente.


	55. Negro

Practique durante una hora delante del espejo, era la primera vez que yo me iba a declarar ante alguien, me plante frente a este firmemente y dije frases sin sentido como "Me gustas", "Me gustan los hombres, ya que!", "No soy homosexual pero me gustas", "Te juro que eres el primer hombre que me gusta", "Esta bien soy medio homosexual, pero acaso no todos lo somos aunque sea de pensamiento...A propósito me gustas", "Hablando de homosexualidad... Me gustas". Para mí era en si un gran avance pero no era lo que quería expresar, vamos pues! Ni Sid ni nadie era idiota no? Seguro ya se había dado cuenta de que de verdad disfrutaba muchísimo el que me lo hiciera como el pervertido que era. Digo, ninguno de mis gemidos era en vano y últimamente ni me molestaba en reprimirlos. Pero bueno era muy difícil aceptar una realidad que jamás antes me hubiera planteado, como era el que hubiera caído enamorado de un hombre. No lo digo a mal, solo es que nunca jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, jamás paso por mi cabeza.

En fin, mal gaste una hora frente al espejo a lo tonto ya que no llegue a nada, entre mas practicaba mas estupideces decía y menos tomaban sentido mis palabras, ese día me pareció el más largo de mi vida. Nunca tuve que esperar tanto por que el sol se metiera, pero así fue, mi mamá vino a comer y me noto muy inquieto pero solo su mirada me lo dijo, comí muchísimo así que me cayó muy pesada la comida y caí dormido a profundidad en parte también por la tensión que tenía. Soñé que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, tanto que no podía ver mi propio cuerpo pero de un momento a otro las huellas que Sid había dejado por mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocaba comenzaban a brillar, primero con un brillo opaco y luego un resplandor comenzaba a quemarme, me dolía y mucho, yo sabía que ya había experimentado ese dolor...Si! La primera vez que Sid me había tomado , aquella noche de brujas, cuando llegue a casa había experimentado ese dolor, claro menos potente pero ya lo conocía. Quizás Dios me castigaba de esa forma por disfrutar el placer que un espectro del diablo me brindaba, pero que podía hacer yo ahora si ya era de el? Nada.

El dolor comenzó a ser intolerable, yo me jale los cabellos de desesperación, gritaba de dolor ; hasta que me rendí y me deje caer en aquella oscuridad, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que salían a raudales se nublaron , era mi fin; entonces sentí un poco de alivio en mi pierna derecha, luego en la izquierda, era como si una ola refrescante fuera subiendo por mi cuerpo, un viento suave soplo por mi rostro y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de esa experiencia que había cesado mi dolor.

-Steph, debes mantenerte razonable, no puedes ceder a perderte en ninguna forma.

-Ah?

Abrí los ojos, sabia de quien era esa voz, era el! Sus lilas estaban brillantes y resplandecientes ,estaba acostado a mi lado pero sus manos estaban acariciando mi entrepierna con suavidad, ocasionando que me pusiera demasiado duro. No estaba listo para decir nada pero tampoco estaba listo para lo que el pretendía, así que me quede mirándole con detenimiento a manera de hacerle saber que lo único que quería en ese momento era que aliviara el dolor de mi entrepierna, así que me gire y me oculte en su pecho.

Este pareció adivinar mis necesidades y se colocó arriba de mí y entre mis piernas, arranco rudamente mi pantalón y separo de una manera ruda , luego comenzó a besar mi vientre, sus besos eran tan deliciosos que causaron más furor en mi sexo, este paso a besar la parte interior de mis muslos y finalizo en mi sexo que era el que requería de toda su atención y la destreza de su lengua. Me tape el rostro, era demasiado placer y no soportaba ser tan débil. Sid era un experto en hacerme explotar , así que no tarde demasiado en correrme , este subió a besarme con tanta intensidad que me dolieron los labios, y sin dejar de hacer masaje con su lengua en mi boca subió mis piernas a sus hombros , yo me aferre a su largo cuello y entrelace mis brazos alrededor de este no quería separarme de él.

Este bajo su mano hasta mi trasero y comenzó a invadirme por dentro, sentí un calor que subía desde mi entrada recorría mi espina hasta hacerme arquear la espalda y subía hasta mi nuca, que era todo aquello?

Sid comprobó que yo ya estaba suficientemente lubricado y metió su sexo rudamente hasta el fondo de mi cavidad, haciendo que el placer se disparara de una manera grotesca, el mundo entero incluso el propio Sid dejaban de existir y los puntos de colores invadían mi espacio personal, todo desaparecía, entonces mire el mundo sin verlo, era colorido, era una fiesta latente donde todos mis órganos, mis sentidos y mis emociones bailaban a un mismo compas, necesite sus besos y sin abrir los ojos y salir de la fiesta de mi interior los busque a ciegas pero Sid de antemano lo sabía y me los dio a raudales, no escatimo en sus besos ni en sus caricias ya entonces el placer era tanto que creía que desfallecería y así fue por unos instantes mi corazón se detuvo, me falto el aliento y mi cabeza se fue a pique. Moría en sus brazos, me sentí feliz.

-Descuida Steph, no vas a morir-Dijo la voz de Sid en un tono melifluo- Solo te has corrido y estas exhausto.

Abrí los ojos, él estaba junto a mí, me miraba con atención.

-Debes dormir, descansar.

-No!-dije imperativo y me levante juntando todas mis fuerzas.

-Steph estas rendido.

-No! No te vas a ir Sidney!

-Ah?

-Lo es todo, me escuchaste?-Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de una manera demasiado autoritaria y me dio miedo mi propia voz- Lo siento...-Dije en un tono moderado y sintiéndome apenado.

\- Así que la asamblea te ha dicho todo? No te preocupes Steph.

-Sid, no te puedes ir. Por favor dime que no te vas a ir... Dímelo.

-No puedo Steph.

-Seguro pensaras que soy un idiota porque yo mismo te pedí que lo hicieras y si lo soy pero...Bueno...Jamás imagine que esto resultaría así, además ahora te pido que te quedes, ya veremos cómo haremos para...

-Para protegerte a ti y a tu familia y amigos?

-Eh...-Yo baje la mirada, no quería que nada le ocurriera a nadie pero entre esos nadie incluían a Sid.

-Yo estaré bien Steph.

-No! Sid por favor, hazme caso aunque sea una vez.

El me miro con detenimiento, como si intentara descifrar que era lo que me pasaba.

-Ven Steph vamos a dar una vuelta quieres?

Yo asentí y me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones deportivos, una camisa vieja y una chamarra que me quedaba enorme, pero aún era febrero y en Londres el clima nunca era benevolente. Salimos no muy lejos quizás un par de cuadras de mi casa al jardín de Russell Square, nos sentamos en una banca era casi la media noche.

-Sid?

Este paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me pego a él. Algo había cambiado en su mirada, su gesto natural se hacía presente con más intensidad.

-Stephan, yo te dije que te protegería y eso voy a hacer, voy a hacer desaparecer a Nereo.

-y?

El espectro me volteo a ver sorprendido.

-Como que y?

-Y regresaras? Me puedes prometer que regresaras? Me lo puedes jurar? Lo harás?

Sid miro hacia el frente, este no respondió mi pregunta.

-No! No puedes!-Dije yo zafándome de su abrazo con rudeza- Sidney acaso estas idiota o ciego?

-Ah? Ninguna Steph por?

-Acaso no te das cuenta grandísimo tonto? Yo...yo...-La exaltación me abandono y entonces supe que era tiempo de decirle todo esto que sentía, de rendirme y no pelear, de hacerlo tal cual frente al espejo pero mejor-Yo...Yo quiero decir...Que...

Baje la mirada, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y temblaba como un flan, no podía decírselo... Yo no podía!

-Yo lo se Steph, entiende algo, no hay una sola cosa que yo no sepa de ti. Quizás algunas cosas irrelevantes pero sobre tus sentimientos , los conozco perfectamente. Incluso antes que tú mismo los descubrieras.

-Ah?!-Le mire asustado. Acaso era un rechazo?

-Stephan, no es un rechazo, pero bien sabes por qué no puedo amarte, ya te he dicho que si pudiera, serias tú el que mi corazón querría y solo tu pero...

-Es el, verdad? Eso...Acaso eso nunca va a cambiar?

-No lo sé Steph, él fue el primero...

-Sera el único Sid?

Me deje caer derrotado en la banca, él no me amaba, él no podía, y él hubiera o pudiera no existían. No pude contenerme y sin poder detenerlo comencé a llorar.

-Perdona, que estúpido me veo, no es que sea tan malo como parece pero...

Sid me metió en sus brazos de improviso y yo me aferre a su camisa, este me dijo al oído.

-El aire ha cambiado, no es el mismo Steph, te has dado cuenta cuán rápido puede el sol ocultarse?

Me tomo un buen rato calmarme, estaba ya muy quebrado por dentro pero pude contener el huracán en mi interior. Sid beso mi cabeza, mi frente y mis mejillas, este tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dijo:

-Steph, una vez me pediste que te contara de él. Te diré una cosa muy importante para mí que recuerdo con precisión; el me dejo una cama desatendida y unas sábanas vacías , todos los demás recuerdos no valen más que eso, por eso cuando tomaste las cartas y las fotos no me enoje, esas cosas ya no son valiosas para mí, nunca más. Todo lo que había rodeado su alma ya desapareció, se volvió polvo entiendes?

Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza absoluta cuando hablaban de ese hombre.

-Yo elegí darle mi corazón a Glenn, lo que le enseñe fue todo lo que sabía y le di poder hasta enfermarse de mí. Tu aun estas a tiempo de salvarte, de no amargarte la existencia, lo se Steph, es por eso que he dejado todo por apostar a que a ti si te puedo salvar. No puedo corresponderte pero puedo hacer alguna especie de sentimiento homónimo que es salvarte.

-Oh por Dios Sid! No puedes estar hablando en serio! Mira nada más, te la pasas violándome, acosándome, y todo eso y ahora que yo...Que yo ya ... Bueno sabes a que me refiero! Ahora dices cosas como que puedes salvarme o que hay un sentimiento homónimo? Suena a premio de consolación.

-Stephan, escúchame bien, cometí demasiado errores con Glenn, lo dejé enfermarse de los peores males, lo dejé llegar muy lejos mientras yo solo miraba sin decir nada. Afortunadamente tú y él no se parecen en nada pero no dejare que tú enfermes como él. Sé que tú tienes una idea preformada de Glenn aunque no sé de donde concebiste todo eso pero créeme si en algo tienes razón es que yo fui el culpable de que el enfermase de esa manera. Stephan aún hay pensamientos retorcidos que giran en mi cabeza, aun pienso en eso y le doy vueltas. Pero contigo no pasaré eso, lamentablemente no te puedo entregar tu libertad tan fácilmente pero he dejado todo arreglado para que me heredes algo de dinero, conserves tu trabajo y un espectro se quede contigo como tu custodio.

-Qué?! Que has dicho?!- No podía creerlo, Sid me iba a dejar en serio, Sid se marchaba para no volver, tan poco le importaba mi persona?

-No seas tonto Steph, me importas demasiado, es por eso que lo hago.

-Si de verdad te importo quédate , quédate y haz el miserable esfuerzo de amarme o al menos intentarlo!-dije rechazándole.

El espectro me miro con lastima, cada minuto me sentía más y más herido, cada minuto comenzaba a quemar, comenzaba a convertirme en basura y luego en nada.

-Steph, tengo que ir, debes entenderlo. Voy para destruir a Nereo y para liberarte de esto.

Yo asentí con el corazón roto en infinitesimales pedazos, mire a mi alrededor , el parque estaba desierto, no quería esto, no quería, yo quería que por una vez alguien me eligiera, o al menos me dejara elegir , quería que él se quedara, eso debía ser, eso debía, no podía soportar el ardor y comencé a desnudarme, le obligaría a amarme por las buenas o por las malas, le obligaría a quedarse. Me quite hasta la ropa interior y Sid estaba con una impresión nunca antes vista en él, estaba anonadado, al fin me quede desnudo me acerque a él temblando debido al choque de temperaturas entre mi cuerpo que hervía y el frio exterior, me hinque para meterme en sus brazos.

-Tómame Sid o te atacare yo esta vez. Veremos si después de eso tienes las agallas de marcharte.

-No hagas esto Steph.

-Tómame carajo! O lo hare yo!

Sid me busco la mirada y su semblante volvió a cambiar, ahora por uno que decía que estaba enojado, sus lilas chispeaban de furia. Yo comencé a sentir temor ya que esa mirada era horrible, este movió sus brazos pero yo del horror cerré los ojos de inmediato; entonces sentí su abrazo tan fuerte pero que intentaba no aplastarme los huesos.

-Steph, estarás bien. Esto es lo mejor y te libero de todas tus promesas, considéralas cumplidas todas y cada una de ellas.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, era el final, él me estaba despidiendo, me decía adiós. Me quite sus brazos de encima y corrí sin dirección, sin mirar, corrí sin ningún tipo de miedo o esperanza. Sentí una leve llovizna que era muy típica de la cuidad, una especie de manto que siempre parecía protegerla. Corrí hasta que en una de las callejuelas me tropecé y caí derechito al suelo. No pude más , era un sentimiento de que hasta el mismo suelo me detestaba.

-Sid...-Dije en un tono apenas audible-Sid...me sentiste? Nos sentiste?

Sentí su tacto helado en mi hombro, voltee a verle, era él. Traía mi ropa consigo, me ofreció su ayuda para levantarme pero la rechacé. Sid, tú eras esa sombra constante en mis días , incluso en los que había más luz pero ahora simplemente te vas! Decides esfumarte así, nada más, como las estrellas.

-Stephan vístete, te enfermaras.

-Sid me temo que no lograremos nuestro objetivo eh?

-Y cuál es ese?

-El mío era rendirme... Pero aún tengo algo que ofrecerte...

-Steph...

-Quiero vernos a los dos Sid! Quiero verte aquí conmigo, quiero que te quedes Sid! Ahora escúchame.

Su mirada y la mía chocaron violentamente, no le dejaría marchar, acaso había sido todo una alucinación? Una fantasía mía? Acaso Sid no era real? Estaba tan perdido en su silencio.

-Vamos Steph ponte tu ropa.

-No! No me toques! Escúchame... Yo... Yo te ofrezco mi alma...No!-Dije riendo de mis propias palabras- Yo te estoy dando mi alma Sid, de ahora en adelante mi alma es tuya, ahora saca ese contrato que voy a firmarlo ya mismo!

Sid me dedico una mirada de lastima, yo me percate de eso y sentí más desesperación que nunca.

-Vamos Sid! Qué esperas, dame mi contrato! Ya tienes mi alma!

Este solo me miraba con lastima. Era ese silencio, el silencio del corazón del mar el que me agitaba más y más.

-Steph vamos te llevare a casa!

\- No, dame mi maldito contrato! Ahora!

-Steph!

-Dame mi contrato Sid! Dámelo! Dámelo! Dámelo! Ahora! Dámelo Sid dámelo!

Me le fui a golpes , pero este no pareció inmutarse ante mi reacción, más bien aprovecho para meterme entre sus brazos y me puso mi chamarra sobre los hombros a manera de cubrirme.

-Te estas congelando Steph, te llevare a casa.

-Sid, por favor...por favor te lo suplico, dame mi contrato, si no me amas está bien pero déjame quedarme contigo, sé que no soy extraordinario como él, pero apenas si estoy respirando por favor, por favor por lo que más quieras en este momento no me dejes, finge que me amas si así lo deseas; será nuestra mentira, quédate por lastima o piedad pero quédate ... Me rindo, has prendió un fuego en mí y si te vas te juro que se apagara junto conmigo.

Me deje caer al suelo, estaba suplicando de rodillas derrotado, perdido, enamorado de este espectro y olvidado.

Sid se hinco dónde estaba yo.

-Regrese el contrato Steph, ya no lo tengo conmigo vámonos a casa.

-Sid, te lo suplico, te lo imploro de rodillas quédate conmigo, elíjeme!

Al escuchar esto mis ojos se inundaron y sin más me puse a llorar en su pecho, como siempre Stephan había perdido, una vez más había perdido, siempre perdía, no importaba que fuera, a mí siempre me tocaba perder, pero esta vez había perdido en grande. Sid era la primera persona que había logrado prender mi corazón y ahora se marchaba. Por mi culpa? Seguro! Por qué podía? También! Por qué no me amaba? Ni que decirlo verdad!

Este me tomo en sus brazos, y camino cargándome de regreso a casa, había perdido el sentido del tiempo, solo me sumí en mis pensamientos. Creía que había cambiado pero no, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, seguía con las manos vacías, seguía sin existir o ser importante para esa persona.

-Steph escúchame bien, como te dije Glenn termino enfermando y mírate ahora, No quiero que te suceda lo mismo Steph, no quiero volver a sostener pedazos de un corazón roto por mí, prefiero desaparecer bajo mis propios términos.

\- Te doy mi alma Sid, es tuya, es tuya mi alma... Te la doy Sid! Te doy mi alma a ti -Dije en voz baja y calmada, no sabía ni que decía solo quería decirlo porque si alguna palabra se quedaba dentro me heriría más aún.

-Stephan escúchame por favor-dijo buscándome la mirada- No te pierdas está bien? Tú querías que te contara de Glenn verdad?

Yo asentí sin dejar de rezar aquellas palabras. Me acomode en su pecho y cerré los ojos, entonces su voz suave comenzó a hablarme.

-La última vez que yo pude hablar con un Glenn consciente fue un acto desastroso, yo sabía que las cosas no estaban bien sin embargo me empeñé en rescatar lo que pudiera dé el, este estaba completamente alucinado con la muerte, nunca supe porque ese tema le obsesionaba hasta la medula pero así era, nunca he comprendido la verdad, la obsesión de los humanos con la vida eterna, pero tanta fue su avaricia de poder ante esta que termino en un psiquiátrico, yo intente por todos los medios evitar que el pasara sus últimos días en un sitio así pero ya era incontrolable, su mente estaba deshecha; tenia ataques de furia donde se golpeaba a sí mismo, se arrastraba, se pegaba contra la pared, se cortaba, tuvo demasiados intentos de suicidio y en verdad fueron tantos que no recuerdo el número exacto. Esa última vez que fui a verlo a Jersey el parecía muy tranquilo, eso me preocupo...

_

Hospital Psiquiátrico de Jersey.6:40 pm

-Sid...has venido a mí?

-Cómo te sientes Glenn?

-Ahora que estas aquí bien, y que tal todo por...allá?

-Eso no es importante Glenn.

-Que lo es para ti Sid? Al parecer nada es importante para mi amado Sid.

-Tu!

-Si lo soy, entonces sabes que debes darme cierto?

-Ah... Glenn por qué no lo entiendes, no hay poder en este mundo que pueda dártelo.

-Abrázame Sid, si no me vas a dar lo que pido, entonces abrázame.

El espectro le tomo entre sus brazos y aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos que ya se habían pintado de blanco. En cambio Glenn intento enderezarse y buscar la mirada del espectro.

-Que sucede?

-Oh Sid, te amé tanto, aun te amo y siempre te amare...

-Glenn...-Sid miro ese vacío en la mirada de su amado, sintió por primera vez desesperación, la cordura de Glenn se iba por el vacío y él no podía hacer nada- Yo también te amo y te amare por siempre...

-Todo se ha ennegrecido para mi Sid, no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda resistirlo , mi mundo se vuelve obscuro, y todo se torna en un abismo...

Las manos de Glenn acariciaron las mejillas de Sid temblando, eso puso en alerta al espectro. El humano comenzó a sacudirse más seriamente.

-Átame Sid, porque estoy a punto de que mi mundo se oscurezca de nuevo.

Sid obedeció a Glenn y con ternura lo recostó sobre el colchón, le ato de pies y manos y le cubrió con una frazada, se acercó y pego su frente a la del humano cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar. Podía sentir casi una copia del dolor humano, pero era incapaz de concebir una idea así, no sabía si eso que llenaba su pecho y partía en millones de fragmentos su esencia demoniaca era la copia fiel del dolor humano pero así lo sintió. Sid se enderezo y miro a su amado. Este le sonrió y miro a la ventana, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y se podía escuchar al mar.

-Perdóname Sid, de verdad!

-Glenn, no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías-Dijo y volteo el rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas, hacia tanto que Sid no había visto llorar al humano que se sorprendió aún más.

-Basta Glenn, no hagas esto, estarás bien, vamos a estarlo.

-Oh Sid –Repuso el humano en un tono muy suave – Sé que lo estarás, tu vas a estar bien!

-No! Vamos! Tú y yo!

Glenn se revolcó un instante en su cama y dio un ronco quejido de dolor. Sin embargo Sid sabía que eso no era una buena señal

-Sabes que me duele más?-Dijo Glenn intentando sonreír- Me duele profundamente que sé que tu algún día tendrás una existencia muy feliz, y sé que serás el sol resplandeciente en el cielo de alguien más pero, por que todo eso no pudo ser conmigo? Porque nunca fuiste mío Sid?

El cuerpo de Glenn se agitaba más y más , Sid no podía ver aquella escena, Glenn comenzó a gritar y perder los estribos, intentaba arañarse y jalar sus cabellos pero las correas apenas lo detenían, tenía bastante fuerza.

-Sid, libérame carajo! Me perteneces Sid! Eres mío!

Este se agitaba más en la cama, se retorcía , gritaba ... Sid solo volvió la cabeza para no mirar aquella imagen.

-Sid! Nosotros nacimos para estar juntos!

Juntos...Juntos...Juntos...

_

Sid me bajo en la entrada de mi casa, me acomodo bien el abrigo en los hombros y beso mis mejillas.

-Su silencio me preocupó Steph, su paz, todos los recuerdos que teníamos juntos en su cabeza se habían ennegrecido debido a su ambición de algo que no existía, todo el amor que hubo en Glenn alguna vez se volvió malo y esa maldad ennegreció su mundo a tal punto que me alcanzo a mí... Dejo una marca en todo lo que soy y lo que seré Steph, Glenn decidió llevarse con el mi corazón, él se lo llevo dejándome en esta oscuridad, su misma oscuridad. Es tarde , el sol saldrá en unas horas, pero te diré lo último que Glenn me dijo a mí, y sé que en ti si será verdad...Porque ahora lo entinedo bien y así lo pienso en verdad!

-Sid te lo suplico, cállate! Por favor no quiero saberlo, lo único que quiero saber es que te quedaras, que me elegirás a mí!

Sid dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar pero yo fui tras de él y me tire a sus pies, si me iba a humillar seria bien.

-Te lo suplico elíjeme! Te lo imploro Sid no te vayas, aunque no me ames déjame a mí...-Baje la voz hasta un susurro- Déjame a mi hacerlo por los dos.

Sid me tomo por los brazos y me ayudo a ponerme en pie, mi ojos estaban inundados , el espectro me dedico una de esas miradas que tanto me gustaban, esa mirada que lo hacia parecer mas humano; cuanto amaba sus lilas, pero eran una farsa, y luego una de sus sonrisas especiales para mi relució. Beso mi frente y me aparto, avanzo dos pasos y se giró media vuelta para verme, su perfil era algo único, esta noche Sid lucia esplendido.

-Steph, sé que tendrás una larga y hermosa vida, y algún día serás el sol en el cielo de alguien más...Lo se Steph!

-No, por favor!

-Pero...-El espectro volteo a verme y sonrió, era endemoniadamente hermoso!- Pero por que no pudo ser conmigo?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y este en un movimiento desapareció, Sid se había marchado!

-Sid!-Grite con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban-Siiiiid! No me dejes!

Pero la noche se tornaba roja y el sol de la madrugada me espiaba , mire a mi alrededor no creyendo nada de lo que estaba viviendo, mire la puerta de mi casa, me pareció extraña y estúpida, incluso la fachada de mi casa o la de mis vecinos era una tontería, comencé a caminar, necesitaba caminar, cansarme, tenía que despertar de la pesadilla, sentir su lujuriosa boca sobre mí, Sid, ven a despertarme, por favor...

Los perros ladraban, ya no sentía frio, solo quería caminar...Caminar, por que todo se volvía negro.


	56. La cama de Kanon

Camine y camine, no podía parar de caminar, tenía mucho dolor en los pies y las piernas pero seguí caminando por que si me detenía el dolor que me perseguía podría alcanzarme, además si caminaba lo suficiente le alcanzaría. Seguro vendría a decirme algo como "Que quieres?" o "Deja de seguirme" Pero al ver mi insistencia se daría por vencido, ambos éramos necios y estúpidos no? Pero yo... Yo no podía recordar quien... Yo sabía que tenía que caminar pero no sabía por qué o quién.

_

Toque el timbre , seguro su madre se pondría feliz, aunque era bastante obvio que Steph no estaba nada bien , le habían encontrado vagando desnudo, bueno casi desnudo! Solo con una chamarra mugrosa puesta, lo había detenido la policía pero a falta de identificaciones lo tuvieron tres días en la estación de policía, casi a una de mandarlo a un refugio mental este dijo mi nombre y mi apellido y la policía me contactó de inmediato. Cuando acudí a liberarle este solo me miro apenado y no dijo más.

-Oh Dios mío Steph hijo!-Su mama se puso a llorar de alegría, ella usualmente no era una persona que demostrara en público sus sentimientos pero había estado tan preocupada por su hijo que no pudo más y se volcaron sus emociones fuera de sí.

Entramos a la casa, y aunque Steph parecía el mismo yo sabía que algo había cambiado en él, era como si estuviera roto.

-Pe...Perdón mama.

-Dios, hijo dónde estabas? Que sucedió?

Stephan miro a su mama, su mirada se quebraba tanto o más que su espíritu así que para que este no se derrumbara también tuve que intervenir.

-Emh, Sra. Joggar no se preocupe, unos maleantes asaltaron a Steph, le robaron todo verdad Steph?

Este me dedico una mirada de preocupación y agradecimiento.

-Lo fueron a votar casi a Devon como no tenía casi nada que le robaran, así que tuvo que regresar por cuenta propia pero descuide ya está bien, verdad Steph?

Este asintió y su mama lo abrazo con una rudeza extrema que este soltó un lastimero quejido.

-Hijo, mira nada mas como estas! Vamos a tu habitación a descansar- Su madre me miro y dijo profundamente conmovida- Muchas gracias por traérmelo a casa Gabrielle! Eres un ángel!

\- No se preocupe Sra. Joggar. Sabe bien que quiero mucho a Steph, es casi como un hermano- Mire a Steph y le dije- Descansa, después vendré a verte.

Salí de la casa de los Joggar con un presentimiento, más que eso, a Steph le habían roto el corazón por primera vez en su joven vida.

-

-Ven, hijo tienes que descansar! Dios me tenías tan preocupada, Steph por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer...

Mi mama me subió a mi habitación, me ayudo a acostarme y se sentó a mi lado mientras me daba afecto.

-Hijo, Steph, estas bien?

Yo asentí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Dios Steph quieres que llame al médico?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quieres comer?

Negué de nueva cuenta.

-Steph no vuelvas a desaparecerte, me muero si algo te pasase, por favor prométeme que no pasara de nuevo, debiste llamarme de cualquier teléfono publico.

Yo asentí mientras ella me daba una especie de sermón y suplica.

-Bien, ahora te voy a dejar descansar, llamare a tu trabajo para avisar que ya estás aquí, estaba tan alarmada que incluso llame a tu novia pero solo hice que ella también se preocupara, ahora descansa.

Mi mama salió de la habitación , ella se había preocupado y había llamado a todos , a la empresa a Layla, a Gabrielle. Mi mama... Pero lo que mi mama no sabía era que tenía más preocupaciones dentro de esta habitación, esos recuerdos me dañaban terriblemente. Cuanto había pasado desde ese día?

Me voltee a un lado y sentí las piedras en mi pecho, como podría vivir así? Esperando a que el regresara, soñando, sintiendo sus huellas en mi piel. No quería cerrar los ojos y soñar porque sabía que no despertaría, no podía soñar, no quería, no me quedaban más sueños, todos se habían ido con él, quizás este era el castigo que Dios había elegido para mí por estar al lado de Sid, por aceptar que él me tomara y disfrutarlo o quizás era por amar a la serpiente y comer del fruto prohibido. Me tape la cara con la almohada e intente llorar pero no funciono, no podía hacer más, quería que el viniera a mí pero él ...el...no regresaría . Sid...

Esa misma noche llego Layla a mi casa, sin dudar mi madre le invito a pasar. Escuche como mi mama le cuchicheaba con preocupación lo que Gabrielle le había inventado pero me daba lo mismo, ya no era cauto sino todo lo contrario, luego un silencio y los pasos de mi mama subiendo la escalera.

La puerta se abrió y mi mama con una voz muy queda me dijo:

-Steph? Estas despierto?

Yo sabía que si me negaba de cualquier manera Layla buscaría la manera de entrar así que solo asentí y abrace más la almohada. Mi mama cuchicheo otro poco con Layla pero no alcance a escuchar más, la puerta de mi habitación se cerró con delicadeza y entonces vi su vestido dorado estilo 1910 con escote en cruz era una auténtica joya de la alta costura, tenía unos delicados adornos de muguets de tela y un fajín de satén de seda.

Layla se sentó a un lado en mi cama y me dirigió una mirada de lastima absoluta, acaricio con delicadeza mis cabellos, su mano bajo hasta mis hombros y se dirigió hasta mi cadera.

-Stephan siento mucho verte así.

Yo ni siquiera quería mirarle, esta me dijo:

-Steph no puedes perder la cordura de esta manera, sé que es difícil pero Sid...

En cuanto ella dijo su nombre le mire, no quería escuchar, no quería saber, no me importaba el tiempo, solo quería acortar la distancia entre él y yo.

-Lo sé- Respondió esta que había leído mi mente-Stephan sé que te duele pero no puedes perderte, él te lo dijo no es así?

Yo asentí con pesar me dolía mucho, porque si no se supone que debiera ser así?

-Sé que no, pero no debes perderte, si no todo habría sido en vano, por favor Steph regresa a mí.

Entonces me enderece, le mire, por que buscaba unas lilas en sus ojos azules? Por qué buscaba algo que no vería más? Pero a pesar de que los ojos de Layla no eran lilas me parecía que tenían esa chispa.

-Layla...yo ...-Me fui contra ella y me estrelle en sus brazos- No puedo superar esto, Sid es un idiota! Me confesé, le ofrecí mi alma, le rogué y aun así se fue.

-Steph, tranquilo, no malentiendas las cosas.

-Layla todo se volvió gris sin él, entonces como dices que no debo malentender las cosas? Dime!

-Sid... Sid lo hizo por ti, mira como te has puesto, anda vamos debes comer algo, descansar. Mira que siento que se me parte el corazón que ya no tengo de verte llorar...

-Es que no puedo seguir Layla, así no funciona nada, sin el no funciono, no sé... Sonara absurdo pero ya no funciono! Lo siento Layla, perdón pero no ya ni siquiera puedo...

Layla me abrazo y yo hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su clavícula, para desplomarme en un llanto inexistente, solo quedaba arabia.

-Descuida, ya pasara Steph, ya pasara!-Decía ella intentando consolarme.

Tomo bastante tiempo para que más o menos pudiera calmarme, ella bajo a decirle a mi mama que ya me había dado hambre lo cual no era verdad pero Layla insistió en que debía comer algo y como sentía una penosa necesidad de que no se alejara de mi acepte comer con tal de que no se fuera. Esta regreso con una bandeja de comida.

-Pasaron casi seis días desde que desapareciste Steph, todo estábamos muy preocupados.

-Seis días...-Repetí instintivamente como si a mí me hubieran parecido dos horas.

-Tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien pero cuando recibí la llamada de tu mama la asamblea completa te busco por la cuidad, pero al parecer tu mente había cambiado.

-Ah?! Cambiado?

-Bueno no importa, lo importante es que pareciste.

Mire la manzana que tenía entre las manos, la pase de una mano a otra sin importarme mucho que sucedería con ella.

-Y ahora?-Pregunte

-Ahora?

-Me van a matar? Tengo que esperar a Sid? Soy...-Dije la palabra con miedo excesivo-Libre?

-Ninguna Steph-Dijo Layla con pesar.

-Entonces...Tengo que estar atado a su recuerdo?

No soportaría mucho más, quería que mis ojos se salieran de su lugar, pues ya no me eran necesarios.

-En un mes tendremos nuestra reunión en algún punto, donde seguro Yecum nos avisara que sucederá contigo y bueno... Debes saber ya, que Sid te dejo algo de dinero pero nadie de nosotros sabe cuánto ni como se te entregara, así que ese día seguro Yecum nos lo dirá también.

Mire hacia el suelo, Sid me había abandonado, pero me había dejado dinero... Su estúpido dinero! De que jodidos me servía a mí su estúpido dinero? Acaso era un idiota? Quería un monumento de billetes o que?

-Entonces me dejo... Y además de todo me dejo a mi suerte, vaya que manera de no amarme eh?

-Steph no digas esas cosas, Sid se fue por ...

-Por?-Dije alzando la mirada con furia para encontrar la de Layla- Por? Tú sabes acaso algo que yo no sé? Dime Layla tú lo sabes? Por qué jodidamente yo no lo sé!-dije lazando la voz.

Layla me miro sorprendida, entonces me tire en la cama exhausto y le dije.

-Perdón...No quería ser grosero, es solo que...

-Descuida Steph sé que estas aturdido pero duerme...Por la mañana estarás mejor!

-Layla?

Le mire suplicándole, implorándole que se quedara, estire mi mano y ella me correspondió.

-Descuida, me quedare hasta que te duermas y me iré hasta el alba.

Cerré los ojos, imagine que su mano pequeña y delicada pero fuerte y helada era la de él. Sid vuelve.

Cuando desperté era ya media tarde, había dormido demasiado, no quería saber del mundo, más aun así baje y salude a mi mama que estaba mirando la tele, esta me miro aun preocupada y yo me tendí a su lado y vi realmente sin ver la televisión, así estuve toda la tarde.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes , en Moonlight me dieron diez días de descanso sin goce de sueldo para reponerme , la orden venía desde la subdirección directamente; mi mama había pedido un permiso de cinco días para atenderme, pero cuando este se acabó le puse mi mejor sonrisa para que se fuera a su trabajo sin preocuparse pero en cuanto esta cerró la puerta, un vacío de ausencia del mundo comenzó a carcomerme , me hacía falta algo, comencé a toser, fui a la cocina, tome agua, casi me ahogo, no podía respirar, no podía! Subí en tres zancadas a mi habitación y me aferre al enorme pez de peluche que seguía ahí, con esos ojos saltones. Lo pegue a mi pecho con demasiada fuerza y apenas si el aire entraba, Sid ven!

Cerré los ojos, intentaría conciliar el sueño pero todo fue en vano. Entonces un ataque de ansiedad vino a mí, comencé a moverme como histérico por la casa, bajaba y subía las escaleras, buscaba algo o quizás a alguien, saque todas las cosas de mi habitación , moví mi cama, vacié mis cajones y mi armario. Ahí estaba , aquel bolso... Lo abrí de inmediato y bote las cartas, la foto, aquella foto. Eureka!

Ahí estaba su foto. Era el! Era Sid! Él era real, existía ... Y me había dejado. Baje a la cocina y abrí una botella de vino, en tres tragos estaba vacía, necesitaba dejar de estar, así que abrí otra y otra. Para cuando llego mi mama yo me hice el dormido ya que sabía estaba muy pasado de copas, por la noche me dedique a buscar algo que me diera una pista de su paradero en aquella foto. Algún patrón , algo, comencé a obsesionarme con esa idea, quizás Sid me había dejado un mensaje oculto por ahí. Pasaron los días y yo me dedicaba a hacer eso nada más, me embriagaba en casa o salía a pubs o tabernas cercanas para embriagarme y regresaba antes que mi madre para fingir estar dormido, por las noches deje de dormir buscando patrones o mensajes de Sid, incluso un resplandor de farolas que me pareciera sospechoso lo tomaba como señal.

Cuando al fin se me terminaron los días, me plante frente a Moonlight pero no entre, no podía, no quería, sabía que él no estaba ahí y no deseaba saber quién era mi nuevo jefe, ni que puesto ocupaba yo ahí. Yo era la secretaria del señor Santinni y no sería de nadie más y no sería otra cosa! Así que me fui a beber a un lugar cercano, me la pase bebiendo esa semana. Mi mama se miraba preocupada por mi aspecto pero yo pasaba de hablar con ella.

-Steph, la cena esta lista.

-Gracias mama pero ya cene-Decía yo, le besaba en la frente y me retiraba a mi habitación, no quería que nada se pasara por mi vista y yo lo obviara.

-Hijo...

Con Layla la cuestión era diferente, iba verme a mi casa y daba sermones de que no podía perderme de esa manera, los aguante un par de veces pero después de eso me canse y me cubría con la cobija, no deseaba hablarle, al fin de cuentas ella no se quedaría conmigo, nadie! Una tarde me encontré a Kuri pero decidí no hablar con él y meterme a un lugar concurrido para evitarlo, este no me siguió.

Yo sentía cada día ese dolor, un dolor que por las noches se concentraba y quería arrancarme la cabeza y el corazón. A principios de marzo y justo en la noche que sabía Layla vendría a casa, decidí quedarme a beber en un bar que estaba cerca del cementerio donde habíamos compartido tanto. Ese día en especial bebí como loco, tenía la certeza de que lo vería, tenía esa certeza. Salí a la media noche casi tropezando de borracho. La vista se me nublaba más aun así trepe la reja y me adentre en aquel tétrico lugar. Buscaba con ahínco la cabaña de Sid, tropecé un par de veces y tenía la sensación de que alguien me seguía así que me pare en seco y grite.

-Sid , sal! Quiero escuchar tu voz, recordarla , sal por favor!

Espere por la respuesta pero nada sucedió, entonces un relámpago ilumino un mausoleo y vi una figura ahí, pero no se parecía a la de Sid. No! Era un... un monstro enorme! Salí corriendo a traspiés aterrado, miraba en todas direcciones para ver si este me seguía pero conforme avanzaba y los relámpagos iluminaban a mis costados el camino, esa figura estaba ahí, no parecía ser alguien que yo conociera, tampoco era humano, era una figura aterradora, su mirada era hostil, solo podía pensar "Dios sálvame!"

Ubique una parte de la reja y salí como pude llevándome un pedazo de mi carne cuando salte la enorme reja, incluso caí sobre una chica que pego un grito horrible.

-Lo siento!-Dije intentando disculparme con ella pero su novio parecía que no estaba contento con mi disculpa.

-Qué demonios te sucede? Hueles a alcohol! –dijo el hombre que era enorme y tenía excesivamente marcados los músculos de los brazos y el pecho.

\- Perdón! Lo...Lo siento.

-Maldito borracho me las pagaras!-Dijo el novio furioso.

Yo intente ponerme en pie pero la bebida hacia que el mundo se me moviera, y solo pude sentir cuando el hombre me mando al pavimento con una rudeza excesiva. Mi cabeza se golpeó duro contra este pero seguía aturdido, no me había dado cuenta de que me había mandado a la avenida y como no tenía aun el poder de reaccionar solo vi los faros de un vehículo que venía en mi dirección, era el fin! Cerré los ojos y pensé en sus lilas, quizás muerto descansaría de tanto dolor que me había causado ese Sid idiota! Sentí entonces sus manos, sus huellas se marcaron , sentí ese tacto frio y por un ligero instante me pareció que él estaba conmigo. Ese recuerdo...ese...bamboleo?

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y entonces le vi. Sus ojos negros y ese porte elegante típico en los japoneses.

-Ka...Kanon?

Este asintió, aún estaba mareado pero moví la cabeza a los lados y vi que este me tenía en sus brazos. El conductor del vehículo se asomó por la ventanilla , pregunto si todo estaba bien, Kanon afirmo y luego hecho unas cuantas maldiciones y se fue.

-Así que tu novio vino a salvarte de la paliza que te daré!

Yo mire al tipo que seguía echándome pelea por caer sobre su novia.

-Kanon...emmmhh- Dije intentando pedirle que me bajara. Este leyó mi mente y asintió para después ponerme en el suelo con cuidado.

-Ven acá marica! Te voy a partir esa cara bonita que tienes!-Dijo el sujeto.

-Oye amigo basta! Solo le caí a tu novia pero ya me disculpe!

-Crees que una disculpa basta? Te enseñare a respetar a las damas!

El tipo se quitó la chamarra que llevaba y entonces vi que iba de sobremanera al gimnasio. Di un paso hacia atrás y este se adelantó con el puño preparado hacia donde estaba yo pero en un segundo Kanon se posiciono frente a mí y con una sola mano le detuvo el puño.

-Así que vas a defender a tu novia eh?-Dijo el tipo, Kanon no hizo gesto alguno solo cerro la mano que contenía el puño de aquel hombre.

El musculoso tipo dio tal grito de dolor e incluso yo mismo sentí como se me erizaban los vellos de la piel al escuchar como los huesos de su mano tronaban. La mujer pego un alarido y entonces Kanon le levanto sujetándole solo por la mano deshecha, tomo la poderosa barbilla de aquel hombre y le miro a los ojos, este comenzó a jadear y luego a sollozar. La novia le dedico una mirada a Kanon, soltó un alarido y se echó a correr. Entonces Kanon soltó al hombre dejándolo caer pesadamente al pavimento y se dirigió en una forma cautelosa hacia donde estaba yo. Era increíble pues si hubiese sido cualquier otro seguro yo también hubiera salido corriendo pero Kanon nunca me había inspirado miedo, era el único espectro que me parecía amigable. Este me ofreció su brazo para apoyarme ya que yo aún tenía la visión algo borrosa. Fuimos a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ahí ; yo pedí un café y el un vaso de agua.

-Perdón Kanon!-Dije al fin suspirando y arrastrando las palabras como un típico borracho.

El tomo mi mano con delicadeza para que le mirara y cuando hice esto el negó en un gesto adorable.

-Si! Debes perdonarme, mira nada más sé que estoy hecho una vergüenza pero es que...Ya no puedo vivir así.

Esas luces apagadas le hacían lucir un semblante excesivamente amable, Kanon era un tipo alto pero no intimidante, aunque si bien desconcertaba su presencia era solo por su tamaño. Kanon pidió con señas a la mesera que nos trajo las bebidas papel y pluma. Esta se dio cuenta de que aquel enorme chico era mudo, le sonrió de forma tierna y se los trajo de inmediato.

Entonces Kanon escribió.

"Fuiste a buscar a Sid al cementerio?"

-Si-Respondí yo-Eras tu quien estaba ahí?

Este asintió de forma segura y luego volvió a escribir.

"Por qué has bebido tanto?"

Yo me quede en silencio unos segundos y entonces respondí con pesar.

-Por Sid.

"Es por que él te ordeno que cuando se fuera te pusieras ebrio o es por que él se fue?"

Cuando leí aquello no sabía si reír o molestarme con Kanon; pero ya que mire su rostro parecía que no tenía idea de nada.

-Acaso no sabes que él se fue?

"Si lo sé" Escribió el moreno de ojos negros y yo dije:

-Entonces sabrás que me dejo.

"Pues eso no lo sabía"

-En serio? Estas de broma? Por supuesto que si se fue me dejo!

"No, Stephan eso es una mentira, una cosa es que se haya ido y otra que te haya dejado"

-Vamos Kanon no me digas que tú piensas que regresara.

"No lo sé"

-Eres entonces ingenuo, pero yo no.

" No lo soy Stephan, solo creo que Sid haría cualquier cosa por ti, en cualquier lugar y momento, yo creo que Sid puede vencer a Nereo de muy buena gana"

-Si pero aun que le venza, Sid no aceptó que yo firmara el contrato para darle mi alma y entonces Yecum...

"Stephan, debes confiar más en Sid y también más en ti!"

-Ah?!

Este tomo el bolígrafo y el papel y escribió lo siguiente.

"Sid regresara en cualquier momento, él lo hará. Y lo hará no porque tú le asegures un ayer como el que paso junto a Glenn Allen, ni por qué le estés dando un bien tan preciado como tu alma, el regresara por que el solo encontrara la paz junto a ti, como quiera que esta sea y entonces si piensas bien esto sabes que cuando sea Sid será valiente por ti"

Mire mi café, vi mi asqueroso reflejo ahí, mire a Kanon luego, se miraba radiante en ese traje negro. No había dado ni un sorbo a su bebida, yo asentí, quería creer lo que había escrito este; guarde el papelito en mi bolsillo y me empine el café. Kanon pago y salimos de la cafetería, me cerní a su brazo nuevamente pues estaba aún mareado, en la esquina este me señalo un volvo color negro, parecía un coche del año y no me sorprendería que lo fuese así que aborde en el asiento del copiloto, este me puso el cinturón ya que yo ya estaba más torpe, al parecer ese café no me había ayudado mucho, luego Kanon se subió y comenzó a conducir .

Al fin llegamos a su mansión ubicada en Collingham gardens, y justo cuando entrabamos al lugar de estacionamiento no pude soportar más y acabe vomitando. No sabía ni donde estaba vomitando pero rece por que no fuera dentro del coche de Kanon. Sentí su mano en mi espalda, era fría y enorme, pensé que era un castigo de Dios vomitar tanto y entonces comencé a llorar, patético!

Apenas si me entere cuando terminé de vomitar porque con mucho trabajo logre enderezarme, me faltaba el aliento y termine cayendo en la oscuridad. Una oscuridad que me abrumo, buscaba unos faros lilas, buscaba labios carmín, buscaba a ese tipo, le diría como me siento de todo a todo, le diría lo que quisiera escuchar, que era maravilloso; que era único para mí y que el ya tenía mi alma mucho antes de que me la pidiera, le daría incluso más que eso, le daría mi corazón mi vida! Ven Sid tómala, aquí estoy para ti!

-Pero que demonioooooooooooooos estás haciendo Kanooooooonn!

Esa voz me saco de mi placentero sueño y sentí lo duro del piso al que fui a dar. Abrí con pesar los ojos y me talle porque aun veía borroso. Una vez aclarada la vista vi la pequeña figura de Elliot desnudo sobre una cama.

-Ay por Dios! Steph dime que no es verdad! Dímelo!

Dijo el pequeño dando un salto hasta donde estaba yo y me sacudió, lo cual funciono para que yo reaccionara.

-Elliot, de que hablas?!

-Por qué?-Dijo este y comenzó a sollozar sin derramar lagrima alguna y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manitas- Por qué?

-Por qué, que?-Pregunte yo aun sin saber que sucedía.

-Dime porque has tenido relaciones con Kanon y no me invitaron?! Buaaaaaaaa! Yo también quiero joderme a Stephan y a Kanon! Buaaaaaaa!

-Pues... por ...-Pensé bien lo que iba a contestar y entonces me mire, estaba desnudo en el suelo – Pero que demonioooooos?!-Grite.

Elliot me miro con aburrimiento por un instante y luego salto hasta la cama donde estaba Kanon durmiendo plácidamente , yo le seguí y me cubrí con el edredón. Pero el pequeño comenzó a golpear a Kanon con una almohada insistentemente , intentando despertarlo.

-Maldiciooooon Kanon explícame por qué te acostaste con Steph sin mí! Despierta! Despierta! Que despiertes te he dichooooooo!

Dijo reventándole la almohada a Kanon en la cara, la plumas salieron volando por doquier entonces el demonio de ojos negros abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos y en un movimiento demasiado rápido le propino un bofetón a Elliot que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la habitación estampándolo contra el muro de esta. Pero el pequeño albino en un pestañeo estaba de nuevo y como si nada estampándole más y más almohadas.

-Maldito Kanon come solo, te voy a violar hasta desgarrarte por tu ambición! Ya te pareces a los Steklov!

Kanon al fin de cuentas abrió ambos ojos , miro a Elliot y este al fin se contuvo de seguir fastidiándole, el pequeño se quedó atento un momento como si algo se escuchara en el aire, luego puso una gran sonrisa y dijo :

-Awwww, así que nada paso entre ustedes eh?

La mirada de Kanon no cambio en nada, entonces Elliot beso al ojinegro y acarició sus cabellos al tiempo que le decía:

-Vuelve a dormir mi hermoso Kanon. Perdóname.

Kanon no tardo en cerrar los ojos y obedecerle. Entonces Elliot me miro y dijo.

-Perdona Steph, debes perdonarme pero es que eso es algo que no resistiría.

-Qué?-Dije temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-Saber que pude tenerte a ti y a mi bello Kanon en la misma cama y que pude haber poseído a ambos y se me paso la oportunidad.

-Emmmh bueno Elliot...

-Pero descuida ya Kanon me explico que te trajo por que estabas mu bebido.

-si...bueno emhh que hora es? Debo irme a casa seguro mi madre esta preocupada.

-Bueno seguro que si lo está, Kanon me dijo que te encontró hace dos días.

-Queeeee? Dos diaaaas? Ay no!

-Descuida Kanon dijo que Layla se ocupó de ello. Además no te culpo, es la cama de Kanon donde has dormido. No cualquiera duerme aquí eh?

-Eh?-dije desviándome de mi preocupación por un momento.

-Es normal que durmieras tanto, has dormido en la cama del hijo de príncipe Belfegor, que es el demonio de la pereza. Cualquiera que sea la cama este posea, será un santuario para dormir, no hay una cama mejor que la de Kanon.

Toque la cama de Kanon y entonces me di cuenta, era cierto, no era horriblemente suave ni terriblemente dura, era ideal, era como una nube, aunque yo nunca había tocado una nube. Era perfecta, incluso solo con tocarla deseaba recostarme en ella, era una completa invitación a dormir ahí.

-Si! Eso es exactamente el poder de Kanon. Esta es la mejor cama aunque es una lástima...

-Por?

-Pues porque Kanon solo la usa para dormir.

Elliot sonrió y entonces adivine que era lo que quería decir, se me subieron los colores al rostro.

-Debo irme!-Dije mientras el pequeño le quitaba el edredón de encima a Kanon-Pero que haces Elliot? Despertaras a Kanon!

-Imposible, Kanon es muy flojo y si deseo poseerlo debo hacer el trabajo yo solo.

-Queeeee? Le vas a violar?

Bajo el edredón Kanon estaba desnudo también, pero dormía plácidamente y ni se enteró cuando Elliot le hecho de lado y doblo hacia adelante su larga y enorme pierna. Qué imagen tan impactante , un niño pequeño iba a disponerse a violar a un adulto. Eso era la imagen que presentaban.

-Elliot por favor dime donde está mi ropa y me iré.

Kanon suspiro en sus sueños y Elliot dio una palmaditas afectuosas a su cadera, entonces se dirigió a la esquina de aquella enorme cama que estaba más cercana a mí.

-Espera en mi habitación Steph.

-Pero...

-Tu ropa ya se ha tirado por lo que Kanon me dijo te vomitaste todo incluso batiste su carro de vomito-Dijo sonriendo y entonces me sonroje- Como veras aquí no hay nada de tu talla , solo tenemos mi talla y la de Kanon y ambas son los extremos; ahora Kanon necesita ser poseído y yo poseerlo así que al pie de la escalera encontraras una bata de Kanon, dispón de ella y ve a mi habitación o a la habitación que desees, si deseas hablar con Layla toma cualquier teléfono y llámale; en cuanto acabe te llevare a casa.

Este dio media vuelta y dio un tierno beso a Kanon en la mejilla, entonces le susurró al oído.

-Tranquilo querido Kanon ya estoy aquí!

Yo escrute la fisionomía de Elliot y su figura, no parecía mayor ni más grande, el tenia los órganos sexuales de un niño de seis años. Entonces Elliot me miro y se relamió los labios, supe que él estaba espiando en mi cabeza , me puse rojo y me dirigí hacia la escalera me puse la bata color gris claro y seguí mi camino pero antes de cruzar aquel puente voltee a ver por curiosidad y morbo.

No sabía si era una imagen horrible o muy tierna. Elliot estaba recostado atrás de Kanon y por su estatura besaba la espalda del mayor al tiempo que estaba penetrándole y sosteniendo su pierna izquierda de lado. El "adulto" seguía completamente dormido, entonces el niño con una habilidad sorprendente se coló en medio de las piernas del moreno y comenzó a besar su pecho al tiempo que seguía fornicándolo. Elliot volteo a verme y una vez más se relamió los labios como invitándome al festín, yo salí huyendo de ahí.

Me pasee por las habitaciones de la casa, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba así de consiente, y eso era debido a que no quería estarlo, pero estar en la mansión de Elliot y Kanon era como estar cerca de Sid así que me sentía a salvo de alguna manera. Halle una habitación que tenía muebles muy modernos, parecía tener un estilo minimalista, pero ninguna donde hubiera un teléfono. Salí a la terraza, me sentía perdido en aquel enorme lugar, como podían ser tan excéntricos? Por qué no podías ser como los vampiros recatados de los libros de ciencia ficción? Donde estaría Sid ahora?

Entonces escuche como la puerta de aquel salón se abría de par en par y voltee para descubrir con sorpresa que Layla había llegado.

-Steph, querido estas bien?

-Layla? Pero...

-Kanon me dijo anteayer que sucedió y te trajo a su casa para que descansaras.

-Ah?

-Steph no habías dormido nada en días verdad?

Me quede pensando que era cierto! Yo no había dormido nada desde el día que llegue a casa y que Layla se había quedado conmigo, pero solo ese día, después me había pasado las noches en mi delirio buscando patrones de reconocimiento.

-Steph, necesitas dormir. No hay ningún patrón que indique que Sid vuelva, al menos no por ahora.

No dije nada, no digerí sus palabras solo asentí a lo tonto.

-Vámonos Steph, le prometí a tu mama que hoy llegarías a casa.

-Tu hablaste con mi mama?

-Sí, le dije una excusa convincente pero solo será válida hasta hoy, hay que darnos prisa.

-Pero... No traigo ropa.

-Descuida, pasaremos por Theobald a la universidad, él te dará su ropa, te quedara algo grande de la talla pero estarás bien, y también pasaremos por comida para ti. Anda-Dijo la hermosa mujer que me tomo del antebrazo y salimos por la entrada principal de la mansión hasta el carro.

Primero pasamos por Theobald a la universidad, me quede maravillado, acaso Theobald era una especie de genio? Como era posible que fuera tan inteligente para haber sido admitido a su edad en el Imperial College de Londres?!

-Eso no es nada admirable Steph, era una obligación de Theobald entrar a estudiar ahí, incluso personalmente creo que perdió mucho tiempo en la preparatoria, pero Samael le mima demasiado-Dijo Layla fríamente.

-Pero...Vaya que opinión tendrás de mi Layla!-Dije sin pensarlo y después note que de nuevo había dicho una tontería.

-De ti?-Ella me miro confundida y luego sonrió-Ninguna mala, no creas nada de eso Steph! Es solo que ...- Layla perdía la mirada en el exterior, donde el vehículo esperaba por Theobald- Es solo que Theobald es a veces muy mimado, Samael lo tiene mal impuesto! Esas son cosas que un espectro jamás debe permitir.

Yo mire el exterior, la vida afuera del vehículo se daba tan naturalmente, yo mire a los jóvenes estudiantes, que salían en grupos hablando seguramente de sus asignaturas, de los deberes escolares, de los profesores, algunos otros se miraban cansados seguros serían los de grados superiores, otros se miraban expectantes seguro eran novatos... Mi mente comenzó a volar, que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera elegido entrar a la universidad? Si hubiera dejado mi mediocridad de lado? Si hubiera transformado mis dudas acerca de la escuela?

-Steph, tu eres como debes ser, ni más ni menos-dijo Layla sacándome de mis mar de pensamientos- Así eres perfecto.

Nos miramos por unos segundos entonces la puerta del coche se abrió, Theobald se nos quedó mirando serio y luego sonrió como siempre.

-Mi amada Srita Layla, buena tarde espero haya tenido y le pido disculpas por el inconveniente- Theobald se acomodó a mi lado y me extendió su mano- Hola Steph me da mucho gusto verte! Espero hayas tenido un buen día.

-Hola Theobald, es un gusto verte también! Oye es magnífico que te quedaras en el Imperial College, eres maravilloso!

-Nada de eso!-Dijo este apenado.

-Theobald!-Dijo Layla con un acento marcado, que nos llamó la atención de inmediato- Que sea la última vez que esto suceda, yo no tengo tiempo de pasar por ti! Si te has retrasado u olvidaste tu dinero, no debes molestarme ni a mi hermano, entendiste?

Me asombro el modo en que Layla le hablaba a Theobald, era tan fría como...Ephy!

-Si Srita Layla, perdóneme! No volverá a pasar!

-Estoy segura que no, debido a tu descuido tuvimos Steph y yo que desviarnos de nuestra ruta.

-Oh, discúlpenme-Dijo Theobal poniéndose de mil colores- perdóname Steph no deseaba desviarlos.

-Ah?! No, no te preocupes Theobald!-Dije yo apenado también.

-Por favor discúlpenme-dijo Theobald nuevamente mostrando una sumisión absoluta.

-Bien, Theobald ahora haremos una parada técnica a un restaurante, en lo que yo entro a pedir comida para Steph, tu cambiaras de ropa con el bien?

Theobald puso cara de susto y luego sonrió.

-si Srita Layla!

Así se hizo, en lo que Layla entro al restaurante nosotros intercambiábamos atuendos en el vehículo.

-Una vez más perdón Steph, no quería desviarlos de su ruta!

-Ah? Oye no te preocupes por eso, por favor! No hagas caso Theobald, yo ni sabía que teníamos una ruta.

-Aun así ha sido mi culpa, se me fue el tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando y he perdido el autobús, además olvide mi dinero así que me vi en la penosa necesidad de molestarlos.

-No Theobald , te repito que no es molestia!

-aunque...Sabes no me arrepiento ahora que lo pienso Steph-Dijo este mirando al suelo-Por que tenía ganas de verte sabes?

-Ah? Tenías...Ganas de verme?

-Si! Quería saber cómo estabas, seguro la partida del señor Sid ha sido terriblemente dolorosa para ti , aunque solo te haya usado para sus propósitos, quería decirte que yo te entiendo, y que si puedo ayudarte en algo- El ojiverde tomo mis manos en un acto desesperado por transmitirme sus sentimientos – Si en verdad puedo ayudarte en algo, por pequeño que sea quiero que me dejes ayudarte! Ya sea desde hacerte compañía o incluso ayudarte a que el amo Sid regrese contigo!

-Ah?!-Sus palabras me dejaron en shock- Me huso para sus propósitos?

-Por favor no dudes en buscarme Steph, eres como un hermano para mí! Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve...-sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas, este las seco de inmediato- Por favor Steph, quiero que piense en mi como un hermano en el que puedes compartir tus problemas y tus tristezas. Quiero ser alguien con quien puedas contar siempre!

Theobald era simplemente un alma noble, demasiado noble! Yo le tome por los antebrazos y asentí.

-Theobal tú también puedes contar conmigo siempre! Siempre!

-Steph, debes creer en ti , debes hacerlo porque yo creo en ti!

-Si!-Dije asintiendo – Gracias Theobald!

Layla entro justo en ese momento cuando ya habíamos intercambiado la ropa y yo aún me sentía conmocionado por sus palabras, que había hecho un eco enorme en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, Me sentía un poco más alentado, Layla me ofreció una bolsa con comida fina de la que tanto les gustaba comprarme.

-Gracias Layla! –Luego me dirigí a Theobald y le ofrecí pero este se negó, así que saque el primer platillo que era cordero con salsa de arándano y comencé a comer.

-oye Theobald, a propósito que estas estudiando?

-Medicina!-Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Vaya que complicado! Por eso te tienes que quedar hasta tarde estudiando verdad? También aquí debes ser el mejor?

-Sí, aunque sé que estoy muy lejos de serlo, pero me esforzare más!

-Oye y no sabes conducir?

-Sí, si se-dijo el rubio-

-No sería entonces menos problema que Samael te prestara un carro y tu pudieras ir y venir de la universidad a tu antojo.

-No, eso no es posible!-dijo Theobald con melancolía, Layla que hasta entonces había dirigido su vista perdiéndola en el horizonte, nos dedicó una mirada.

-Y eso?

-Mi amo Samael no me permite conducir a pesar de que se hacerlo y muy bien, él dice que es darme demasiado poder.

-Ah?

-Y tiene toda la razón-apunto Layla, tajantemente, su voz era espectacularmente fría, entonces yo le mire y Theobald se sobresaltó- O no Theobald?.

-Por supuesto que tiene razón mi amo!-Dijo temeroso y luego intento sonreír- Además no me sentiría cómodo conduciendo, no es mi estilo. Todo lo que mi amo Samael diga es una verdad.

Me pareció la conversación más incómoda del mundo, y cuando llegamos a casa me sentí feliz, apenas eran las siete y al parecer mi mama aun no llegaba, me apee del carro y Layla me siguió.

-Steph, por favor no bebas más, y duerme, si necesitas que yo venga a cuidarte de noche dímelo y aquí me tendrás está bien?-Dijo esta acariciando mi mejilla y mi mentón.

-No digas esas cosas Layla, estaré bien! No necesito que vengas a cuidarme, pero ...-Yo desvíe la mirada- Por favor si sabes del...

-Steph quizás el no vuelva, debes aceptarlo.

Eso me dolió y mucho así que me di media vuelta y me metí a mi casa. Cuando mi madre llego se puso feliz de verme, según Layla yo había ido a su casa a las afueras de Londres a relajarme después del susto.

-Steph hijo y tu teléfono?

-Ah?

-Te marque toda la tarde para saber a qué hora llegabas!

-Amh! Seguramente lo olvide... En algún lugar...


	57. Carta y rubí

Había resuelto que tenía que poner orden a mi vida, esta vez no joderia la situación, o al menos no tanto. Para mi siempre era de noche desde que él se había marchado y entre una de mis tantas resoluciones que había tomado en medio de la noche y mientras intentaba deshacerme de esas absurdas ideas de perseguir patrones era que arreglaría la situación por completo, haría lo que fuese por hacerle volver, era absurdo, ahora que me había decidido a batear del lado contrario, resultaba que no tenía con quien jugar. No! Sid no huiría de esto! Él lo había provocado y seria el quien se haría responsable de estos sentimientos!

Decidí que no era lo más óptimo abandonar mi trabajo en Moonlight ni mis compromisos de mis deberes con la asamblea ya que si yo dejaba de estar cerca corría el riesgo de no enterarme de las noticias que hubiera de Sid, así que me quedaría hasta saber algo.

Para mi regreso las cosas en Moonlight eran manejadas como un cambio de CEO, se rumoraban cientos de cosas, y algunas de tantas era que Santinni había cometido fraude, otra era que había llevado de nuevo a algunas empresas a quiebre y una más era que había muerto, entonces la empresa era llevada por el vicepresidente que era un señor ya de edad y este a su vez seguía las ordenes de un CEO interino impuesto el cual aún nadie sabía quién era. Como a mí nadie me había cambiado el puesto asumí que seguía siendo asistente de presidencia y subí hasta la oficina, cuando entre una ola de nostalgia me inundo, recordé ese tiempo de cuando aquellos besos me eran empalagosos, sin pensar en lo que hacía o las consecuencias de mis actos fui derecho a la oficina de Sid y me metí, tal parecía que había olvidado como nos habíamos conocido, o quizás recordaba tan bien ese día de brujas que sabía que era la única forma de provocarle.

La oficina estaba a oscuras, parecía que el la había dejado así apenas hace unas horas pero yo sabía que no era cierto; él se había marchado hacia días atrás. Pero ahora que tenía la ocasión de estar en aquel lugar me dirigí hacia los enormes ventanales , que más daba si él no estaba aquí para decirme que no lo hiciera. Tome el grueso cordel de la ventana y como si el me fuera a escuchar, como si mi insignificante presencia fuera a provocarle grite:

-Sid?! Sid, si estas oyendo, más te vale que regreses , vuelve , Sid vuelve!-Entonces comencé a abrir los ventanales a tope para que la luz del sol; la poca o mucha luz de esa mañana de Londres inundara aquella oficina, quería acabar con mi oscuridad cuanto antes pero entre más luz entraba más sentía su ausencia-Sid...no hacen falta razones para que estemos juntos.

Cuando termine de abrir las pesadas y polvosas cortinas y ventanales mire su escritorio, ese viejo escritorio que había sido testigo de mi necedad durante dos años. Estaba igual que siempre lleno de papeles desordenados. Toqué con las yemas de mis dedos la madera de este, era rancia pero a mí me gustaba, quería aprenderme cada línea que definía este como si logrando esto haría que el volviera.

-Sid vuelve... Me muero por verte-Dije dejándome caer en la silla que crujió ante mi peso- Vuelve, quiero volver a tenerte!

Mire el escritorio, con la luz del día se miraba muchísimo más viejo y más maltratado, revolví los papeles que había ahí, nada relevante para mí. Contratos , cartas, estados de cuenta, cosas aburridas de la empresa que no me interesaban, y que no le harían volver. Cuando había revuelto todos los papeles que encontré a mi vista, comencé a hurgar los cajones. Me di cuenta de que estaba viviendo un deja vu, irónico, así había conseguido la atención de Sid sin quererlo y ahora que le quería más allá de todo el no vendría. Encontré aquel enorme manojo de llaves, sin pensarlo mucho me lo guardé en el bolsillo, quizas me pudiera ser útil, podría ser que si iba y le rompía todos los vidrios a los palacios de Sid este se enojara y por puro coraje regresara a mí para matarme no?... Stephan idiota!

Abrí los cajones que no estaban bajo llave y vi que todos los de la derecha estaban llenos de cajas de chocolates Belgas. Todas estaban ordenadas , eran nuevas y estaban adornadas con un moño rojo y una tarjetita con mi nombre.

-Idiota!-Grite y di un manotazo en el escritorio-Sid eres un idiota!

Luego forcejee los cajones que estaban cerrados mientras sentía que algo comenzaba a quemarme la piel, era como si la poca luz que entraba me estuviera quemando., recordé entonces el manojo de llaves en mi bolsillo y una vez que lo había sacado, comencé a probar llave por llave con cada cerradura herméticamente cerrada. En el último cajón de debajo de la izquierda había una bolsa de seda negra que se notaba algo pesada. La tome y deposite el contenido en el escritorio; era una especie de cuadernillo forrado en piel color negro y con una L labrada en dorado. Abrí este y cuál no sería mi sorpresa que incluso solté un jadeo tan alto que hizo eco en aquella enorme oficina.

Era una colección de fotos de nosotros? Fotos donde yo estaba en algunas dormido y el a mi lado, en otras distraído sin prestarle atención a quien me sujetaba por la cintura y en algunas ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Había fotos de la fiesta de año nuevo; otras de las herencias. Otras más del crucero por las islas griegas, oh por Dios! Tenía bastantes fotos y todas estaban membretadas con fecha y hora! Pero...podría ser una tontería o un capricho mío pero faltaba algo a esas fotos. Regrese las fotos a su sitio, otra cosa que me llevaría.

-Me llevo tu pequeño botín Sid tonto!- Grite- Que vas a hacer para impedirlo?!Eh? que vas a hacer...-Baje la voz hasta un punto que creo ni yo podía oírme- Que vas a hacer cuando acabes de romperme el corazón?

Metí mi mano pesadamente en el penúltimo cajón y encontré un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones del espectro ausente; para mí mala suerte estaba en un idioma que no podía entender; es más ni siquiera reconocí en que idioma estaba escrito, suspire lo hojee y lo eché en la bolsa de seda, continúe sacando papeles y hojas que tenían cheques vencidos por sumas fuertes y que provenían de una persona la cual solo parecía firmar con una letra capital... "K"

Seguí al cajón de arriba, y con lo primero que me tope fue una cuchara de plata, una cuchara que se miraba bastante oxidada, era algo bastante viejo pero se miraba costoso. Por qué demonios tendría Sid una cuchara?Sin querer mí mano tentó algo más, lo saque de inmediato, una pesada caja aterciopelada con la inscripción "Te necesito"; la abrí de inmediato y lo que me halle era algo impresionante, un anillo Cartier con diamantes que parecía una pequeña serpiente con un enorme rubí birmano demasiado pesado. Saque la joya y me la medí en el dedo anular izquierdo porque estaba seguro de que eso era un maldito anillo de compromiso, no me quedaba muy bien pero logre meterla a mi dedo al final! Busque la factura pero no halle nada más que los datos de la joya , era un rubí de 25, 59 kilates!

Sentí miedo de la misma, era demasiado cara seguramente, comprobé además que era un rubí birmano denominado " Rubí del amanecer", porque Sid me había comprado una joya de este tipo si sabía de antemano que a mí no me gustaban las cosas tan ostentosamente caras? En fin, aunque quisiera saberlo por ahora no obtendría la respuesta que buscaba, y quizás nunca la tendría de nuevo. Tome la joya de mi dedo e intente sacarla pero no pude, volví a intentar y no salía ; estaba atascada por completo. Carajo! No podía llevármela, esto ya era un robo mayor y no quería ningún problema. Escupí en mi dedo para intentar sacarla pero no funcionaba.

-Carajo Sid, suelta mi dedo!- Dije en voz alta pero él no estaba aquí. Comenzaba a desesperarme, en primera ya quería marcharme de ese sitio y en segunda no quería llevar ese anillo. No quería pensar en él, no quería pensar en el porqué de esa joya, no quería saber nada de nada, no podía perderme en su maldita ausencia.

Entre en desesperación y me puse a llorar por no poder sacar la joya, me tire a llorar desconsoladamente, avente todos los papeles que estaban en el escritorio al suelo, dejo de importarme si alguien entraba y me veía ahí con la estúpida joya en el dedo amoratado de intentos. Quizás deseaba mucho que alguien entrara y me preguntara que sucedía pero nada de eso paso, la tarde se vino y regrese a mi casa con la joya en el dedo. Había traído conmigo todo lo demás por voluntad propia así que en cuanto estuve en mi habitación deje todo en la cama y fui directo al baño a enjabonar mi mano para ver si podía sacar la joya pero tampoco pude!

Me negué a bajar a cenar ya que si mama me veía tremenda extravagancia seguro me cuestionaría y no llegaríamos a nada bueno. Esa noche el insomnio me ataco de nuevo, pensaba en todo lo que había sido antes de Sid y la asamblea y todo lo que era ahora, había pasado de estar cómodamente solo a estar muy, muy solo, y es que cuando te rodeas de alguien a quien amas y luego esa persona se marcha es cuando te das cuenta de lo solo que puedes estar verdaderamente, me levante de la cama y comencé a escrutar en la oscuridad de mi habitación, quería saber de algún indicio fuera de lugar en esta pero solo era mi necesidad de saberle aquí.

-Sid, donde estás? No puedo dormir, ven –Dije y me pose junto a la ventana- Sid tengo tanto odio por ti, tanto odio como amor...

El reloj no paraba su curso y mi mente tampoco paraba de pensar, porque Sid no me había dado ese anillo? Por qué Sid me había comprado ese anillo? Que podía hacer yo para que el regresara? Comenzaba a volverme loco viendo como salía el sol dentro de mi habitación, necesitaba saber más, necesitaba verle!

-Sid tengo miedo ven! No quiero perderme!

Me deje caer en el suelo y me recargue en la pared, abrace mis piernas, el mundo comenzaba a perder importancia nuevamente, pero no podía perderme, necesitaba encontrar una solución y rápido! Suri!

Aun no daban las siete de la mañana cuando salí de mi casa con el botín de Sid y un abrigo de mangas enormes para ocultar tremenda joya. Ingrese sin ningún problema al hospital y aunque tardaron un poco en dejarme verle, lo conseguí.

-Pajarillo! No es muy temprano para querer favores sexuales?-Dijo el castaño que se miraba en un estado más deplorable que la última vez que le vi-Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí!

-Suri, como te sientes?

-Podría estar mejor pajarillo pero en fin!

Le mire con detenimiento, no se miraba nada bien, su piel se había puesto traslucida y su peso que decir! Era un hueso por completo!

-No tienes que darme esa mirada de lastima pajarillo, mejor dime que deseas?

-Lo siento! Lo siento!- Me disculpe

-Wooow! Woooow! De donde sacaste esa joya pajarillo?

-Ah?

Cuando me había disculpado había agitado las manos de tal forma que el anillo había quedado al descubierto por completo, entonces lo tape enseguida y Suri mostro una sonrisa cruda.

-Por qué te has puesto esa joya pajarillo?

-Amhh este... es que...

-No me digas? Se te ha quedado atorada en el dedo nada más porque si eh?

-Si-Dije con pena y bajando la cabeza.

La risa de Suri estallo en una carcajada apenas sonora y yo me mordí el labio. A este le entró un ataque de tos, que duro varios minutos y a mí me puso en un estado de preocupación, una vez que se calmo dijo:

-Así que seguro vienes a saber más sobre esa joya eh?

Yo asentí aun apenado y me trepe a su lado en la cama.

-Y vas a pagar el precio lindura?

Suspire y asentí; después de todo yo ya había pensado que eso sería lo que Suri diría.

-Esta vez estamos de oferta pajarillo, queremos un beso apasionado en la boca.

Yo mira a Suri y este asintió.

-Bien-Dije suspirando, me acerqué a sus labios y di mi mejor esfuerzo pero era lógico que mi mejor esfuerzo era una basura ya que él no era la persona que deseaba besar.

-Vaya tienes que mejorar en eso de los besos pajarillo, sé que lo que te ha pasado es muy reciente pero deberías esforzarte más!

-Lo que me ha pasado?

-El reciente abandono de tu amo-Dijo este con una seguridad que espantaba.

-Pero como sabes?

-Porque yo estuve ahí recuerdas? Estuve cuando mi amo reto al tuyo y la fecha del combate ya ha pasado.

El combate, ese combate que yo estúpidamente había ordenado a Sid. No me arrepentía de que Sid protegiera a mi mama y a mi familia pero, yo había dejado en claro que quería todo a costa de su existencia.

-Y bien?-Dijo Suri- Quieres saber sobre la joya?

-Si! Por favor dime!

-Primero muéstrame que hay en la bolsa!

-Ah?! Es cierto! También quería que vieras estas cosas!

Saque el cuaderno de anotaciones de Sid y se lo mostré. Le mostré algunas páginas y Suri lo miro con detenimiento.

-Eso es una especie de diario de tu amo seguramente, esta escrito en una mezcla de sanscrito, hebreo y arameo lo ves?

Yo mire la escritura que tenía enfrente pero no lograba distinguir mucho, solo podía notar la bella escritura de Sid. Su letra siempre me había parecido hermosa, su caligrafía en ingles era perfecta pero a lo que estaba escrito ahí yo no le encontraba sentido.

-A esa combinación se le llama lengua del mar muerto. Está redactado como los manuscritos del mar muerto pero solo que este incluye en sanscrito.

-Entonces no puedes leer lo que dice?

-En eso no te puedo ayudar amor!

-Suri! Basta de llamarme así!

Este sonrió de lado y yo metí el cuaderno a la bolsa y saque la cuchara de plata que había encontrado.

-Y eso?-Dijo Suri mirando con incredulidad la cuchara.

-No sé! Quizás tú supieras algo de esto.

La puse frente a él y este la observo y luego puso una expresión de asombro.

-Por dios es la cuchara! Ay Jesús, es la cuchara de Asmammoth!

-De quién?-Dije yo asombrado también.

-De Asmammoth! Esta cuchara te hará un espectro muy rico! Rico y poderoso!

-Qué? Es en serio?

Dije al borde de la excitación y el exclamó igual de excitado que yo:

-Por supuesto que...No! Es solo una cuchara dulzura! Una cuchara vieja!

-Suri!-Reclame- Como puedes?

-Eres muy crédulo amor! Eso es de cuidado no crees?

-No me habrás engañado en lo del cuaderno también verdad?

-No dulzura, aunque no lo creas yo también estaría muy interesado en saber que dice ese cuaderno. No tendría sentido engañarte, si supiera lo que dice te ofrecería el trato de leértelo para así poder enterarme también!

-Bien!-dije mirándole de forma perspicaz y luego metí la cuchara a la bolsa.

-Algo más?-Dijo él .

-No, bueno solo el anillo, pero no se te ocurra engañarme Suri o lo sabré esta vez!

-En el caso del anillo pajarillo, que más me gustaría que engañarte pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Ah? Que quieres decir con eso?

-Ese anillo representa una calamidad para ti dulzura.

Yo mire mi anillo y luego volví la mirada a Suri.

-Porque mi anillo sería una calamidad?

-Por qué ese anillo no es tuyo.

-Qué?

-Ese anillo no es tuyo amor, ese anillo no te sale del dedo por que no fue hecho para tu delicado dedo. Ese anillo fue hecho para Glenn Allen.

Comencé a temblar, el panorama se me nublaba mientras Suri seguía hablando.

-Ese anillo es el anillo de compromiso de tu amo y Glenn Allen. Y si mal no recuerdo es llamado "Rubí del amanecer", es un anillo de más de 30 millones de dólares pajarillo, hecho especialmente a pedido de Glenn. Hecho para su dedo.

Mis ojos se inundaron mientras miraba la joya con más y más detenimiento, recordaba la inscripción de la caja aterciopelada " Te necesito". Cerré los ojos y sentí como mi cuerpo se entumecía de temblar, entonces recordé la foto que había robado yo de Norfolk. Me hizo gracia , ahora recordaba a Glenn , él tenía el anillo en el dedo, era su anillo, no mío, Sid no había querido ningún compromiso conmigo! Stephan imbécil, una y mil veces imbécil! Sid no te había comprado un anillo, Sid se había marchado!

-Estas bien pajarillo?-Dijo Suri sacándome de mi mente y obligándome a abrir los ojos.

-Si, por que no habría de estarlo?

-Hey, no te hagas daño pensando cosas absurdas del pasado pajarillo! Debes tener mucho cuidado con el pasado.

Asentí y me incline para besarle en silencio, tome mis cosas y me marche de ahí sin mirar a tras aun a pesar de que escuche como Suri me llamaba un par de veces. El mundo era una emboscada para hacerme daño, tanto daño o más del que podía soportar. El tenia guardado el anillo que le había dado a Glenn, por qué? Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer , apenas era medio día y las personas buscaban resguardarse de la lluvia de Londres pero yo no.

Seguí caminado sin sentido en mis pasos, mi mente estaba empecinada en recordar palabra por palabra lo que había dicho Suri de ese anillo, sin notarlo había comenzado a llorar a raudales, mientras seguía repasando cada palabra que no había querido escuchar en ese momento. Yo que me había jurado que no me perdería de nuevo! Que no iba a llorar más! Que haría lo que fuera por hacerle regresar a mí! Pero como regresaría a mi algo que nunca estuvo aquí conmigo!

Camine más aprisa entre la lluvia, incluso dando empujones a aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino; ya que cada paso mi corazón se desgarraba más y más, la batalla estaba perdida, yo le había rogado ; suplicado por su amor, porque se quedara a mi lado pero el nuca estuvo ahí.

Camine por horas, estaba empapado por fuera y vacío por dentro, estaba deshecho! Me tire a descansar en una banqueta, no sabía dónde pero pude recargar mi espalda sobre un muro, esa espalda que me pesaba una tonelada de cargar estos sentimientos imbéciles!

-Stephan?!-Dijo su voz cálida.

Levante la mirada sin muchas ganas ya que yo sabía que esa no era la voz de Sid. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con compasión, como siempre lucia impecable.

-The...Theobald...

-Por dios Steph que te paso?

-Ah...Nada! No...No es...

Theobald me dirigió una mirada de compasión aún más cruda que la anterior y entonces no pude soportarlo más.

-Le rogué por que se quedara conmigo Theobald, le suplique por su amor pero se fue y ahora... Ahora...

-Lo se Steph! Ven pasa, te serviré un té y podrás secarte.

-No...No quiero ...

-Anda ven!- Dijo el tomándome por la cintura y guiándome- Si no, te resfriaras y eso no estará bien!

Apenas cruzamos el umbral me di cuenta de que había llegado hasta el Imperial College, la universidad donde estudiaba Theobald. Mi aspecto era tan descuidado que todos los alumnos no podían disimular su sorpresa al verme, pero a mí me importo nada, quizás solo sufrí por Theobald que venía a mi lado acompañándome, este me guio por los pasillos , atravesamos un jardín, la verdad no miraba en si el camino que seguíamos, solo le seguía por inercia. Entramos a un edificio que apenas si note que era algo viejo y continuamos hasta adentrarnos a una especie de biblioteca y luego a una habitación.

-Por favor Steph ponte cómodo!

Yo me senté en un sillón tapizado de dorado que se situaba frente a una chimenea. Theobald comenzó a encender esta y yo comencé a perderme en las chispas que soltaba la madera recién encendida.

-Ven Steph, quítate la ropa mojada!

Yo le mire sin ganas de obedecer pero luego de unos minutos lo hice, me quite la chamarra , la camiseta que escurría y volví a mi lugar.

-Creo que por aquí tengo una camisa deportiva, sabes? No me gusta hacer deportes, no soy bueno en ello.

Sonreí, Theoblad no era bueno en algo, más sin embargo yo? Yo no era bueno en nada, apenas si podía contar las cosas en las que era bueno y de una mano me sobraban muchos dedos.

-No te rías Steph, es algo muy cruel! Bien aquí esta!

Theobald se acercó y me ofreció la camiseta, no supe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí con la mano extendida hacia mí, solo supe que de un momento a otro a mi mano le dio la gana tomarla.

-Preparare té con leche-Dijo el rubio de ojos verdes , en tanto yo me quede estupidizado en el fuego, sus llamas eran hipnotizantes, y ante este mi cerebro no tenía nada que perder, el fuego no me hería menos la vista que la maldita joya que tenía en el dedo.

-Toma Steph-Dijo Theobald sacándome de mis alucinaciones pirotécnicas, pero no pude moverme solo le mire, en sus verdes ojos podía ver que de cierta manera el me entendía o al menos eso quise ver- Steph? Steph estas bien? Dime que sucede?

Me quede mudo por unos momentos hasta que comprendí que él sabía que sucedía ya que evitaba mirar mi mano izquierda, es especial evitaba mirar la joya.

-Sabes bien que sucede Theobald-Dije con un acento grave de pesar- Tu sabes de quien era este anillo cierto?

-Emhh bueno si pero no quería ser indiscreto y preguntar Steph, perdóname si lo he sido!

-No, no has hecho nada malo Theobald es solo que entonces sabes perfectamente que sucede.

-La verdad he de confesar que no tengo ni idea. No entiendo por qué traes ese anillo puesto, acaso el señor Sid te obligo a usarlo? O te lo dio por un propósito especial?

Su mirada tierna y su ingenuidad me provocaron una risa estrepitosa y descontrolada. Theobald solo se limitó a mirarme con algo de temor.

-Perdona Theobald pero es que es muy gracioso lo que dices! Acaso no Sid me abandono?

-Steph...Yo...

-Como podría haberme dado algo tan preciado para el si lo iba dejar con algo tan poco preciado como yo eh?

-Bueno...

Puse la taza de té aun lado y me incline recargando los codos sobre mis rodillas, no podía soportarlo más. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y dije en una voz apenas audible.

-Por favor Theobald ayúdame a quitarme esta maldita cosa del dedo! Por favor, te lo ruego!

Este puso su mano cálida y pequeña en mi espalda, tuve que levantar la vista para que mi mirada se encontrara con su dulce mirada aun de niño. Theobald era el único que quizás no me comprendía en su totalidad pero lo intentaba, él era el único vínculo humano que yo tenía entre tanto demonio!

El rubio se inclinó y tomo la mano que poseía la joya, la miro con curiosidad mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él. Ahora tenía 19 años, apenas 19! Y ya era uno de los mejores promedios de la universidad y no dudaría del país. El al contrario de mí se esforzaba mucho en todo para complacer a Samael. Como sería su relación? Se parecería acaso a la mía con Sid? No! Eso no era posible ya que Samael si amaba a Theobald.

-Listo Steph!

-Ah?!

-En realidad solo era cuestión de presionarlo hacia adentro para poder liberarlo, este anillo es tan fino que se adapta al dedo del amo con un poco de presión.

Era cierto! Theobald había logrado liberarme del anillo de Glenn. El ojiverde lo deposito en la palma de mi mano y me quede embobado por la gema. Un rubí... Un rubí... En serio Sid?

-Steph puedo serte de ayuda en algo más?

-Ah?-La mirada de Theobald era como si el mismo intentara adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Por favor Steph si puedo ayudarte en algo, aunque sea escuchándote, me encantaría hacerlo, se ve que no estas nada bien.

-Sí, si puedes Theobald. Dime ... Que sabes de esta joya?

Theobald comprendió lo que yo quería y con un ademan supremamente educado me invito a tomar asiento nuevamente, yo obedecí.

-La joya se la dio el amo Sid a él joven médico Glenn Allen. Recuerdas la historia que te conté?

-Sí.

-Pues bien sé que la joya le fue dada a él joven Allen el día que firmo su contrato para su protección. Se dice que la joya está hecha con la sangre del cadáver que el Leviatán posee, pero eso no es algo comprobado. En fin Sid le dio esa joya al joven Allen como símbolo de su amor y de que le protegería por siempre. La joya es muy cara realmente, una vez intentaron robársela al joven Allen pero se sabe que los ladrones por alguna "razón desconocida" terminaron casi muertos frente a una estación de policía. Luego desapareció un tiempo de su dedo y reapareció finalmente en una subasta donde el amo Sid pago millones por ella. Pero...acaso él te la dio antes de irse?

-Yo la tome sin permiso de su cajón junto con esto- confesé molesto sacando el diario y la cuchara de aquella bolsa.

-Bueno supongo que si la dejo ahí junto con eso no era tan importante!-dijo tomando con su mano su barbilla.

-La voy a devolver Theobald, descuida. No deseo tener esta joya.

Theobald se acercó a mí y tomó la cuchara y la examinó un minuto luego la devolcio como si esta no fuera importante. Después hizo lo mismo con el diario.

-Oh no me malinterpretes Steph, créeme yo estoy de tu lado, ermmh... Bueno...-Theobald parecía haberse arrepentido de lo que había dicho tan impulsivamente y bajo la mirada.

-Que quieres decir?

-Que yo sé cómo te sientes por el abandono del señor Sid. Y por el contenido de este diario.

-Ah sí?-Respondí sarcásticamente.

-Bueno...imagino lo que sientes... Pero el diario es claro-Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada

-Lo siento, fui muy rudo-Respondí comprendiendo lo grosero que me había escuchado- Por favor dime, sabes leer lo que está ahí escrito?

-Claro que sí!-Dijo Theobald sonriendo- Es el idioma del mar muerto, una mezcla de antiguas lenguas; unas ya muertas.

-Podrías...podrías decirme que dice?

-Bueno, no es mi especialidad la lengua del mar muerto pero déjame ver...-Dijo el rubio dándole una hojeada al cuaderno.

Yo me quede quieto, intentando seguir respirando ya que sentía que el aire era tan denso en esa habitación que era una tortura respirar. Theobald comenzó a leer.

-Ermmmh

13

El humano afeminado es muy molesto, ruidoso y llorón, pero necesito poseer a alguien de vez en vez para borrar esas ideas que me atormentan... Esas ideas que no tienen sentido ahora que no estas. Glenn no estás aquí-Theobald me miro y dijo:

-Bueno que tal si leo algo de otra fecha? Seguro el amo Sid aun no te tomaba cariño!-El ojiverde hojeo el cuaderno y paro justo a la mitad-continuo...Mayo 16...-Theobald guardó silencio por un minuto y me miro anonadado.

-Que sucede Theobald?

-Ermmh bueno que te parece si reviso algunas expresiones donde tengo dudas y...

-Tan malo es?-Dije sin pensar, yo sabía que Sid no escribiría cosas bellas de mí.

-Steph...No bueno...

-Descuida Theobald, yo sé bien que sucedía entre Sid y yo, no tienes por qué ser condescendiente conmigo-Mis manos se aferraron a mi pantalón intentando disimular mi propia frustración.

-Steph quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo, no importa que!-Dijo Theobald con un aire muy dulce- Y que como te dije antes aunque solo te haya usado para sus propósitos, yo te entiendo, tú lo amas no importa cómo o porque , lo haces! Si en verdad puedo ayudarte en algo, por pequeño que sea quiero que me dejes ayudarte!

\- Para ...sus propósitos?

-Si! Te pido por favor Steph no dudes en mi amistad.

-Explícate eso de que me uso para sus propósitos!

-Bueno... vamos Steph no me digas que ... No sabias que el amor Sid no deseaba desaparecer, quizás esa sería una especie de muerte para ellos no lo crees?-Theobald dejo el cuaderno en la mesita y miro fijamente su te, parecía que hablaba para si en voz alta- Quizás era una manera rápida de reunirse con el alma de Glenn como dice el cuaderno del amo...

Lo que dijo Theobald me hirió profundamente, entonces por eso quería que lo matara? Para reunirse con Glenn? Por eso había aceptado mi petición sin protestar? Sin quererlo solté la taza de té esta se estrelló contra la alfombra rompiéndose en mil pedazos y manchando esta.

-Steph?!

-Pe...Perdón! Yo no...

La mirada de Theobald choco con la mía tan violentamente que tuve que desviarla para no estallar en gritos. El rubio se acercó a mí y se puso en cuclillas.

-Steph, perdóname no lo he dicho a propósito!

-No...No te preocupes Theobald!-Dije intentando calmar el temblor de mis propias manos.

-Steph...

-yo... Yo lo recojo...Solo dame...Dame un minuto está bien?

-Steph... –Theobald me tomo por las muñecas con gentileza y sentí su calor- Steph, he dicho una tontería mayúscula, no me hagas caso quieres?

-Yo...Yo...- No pude reprimir más esos sentimientos- A mí no me importa Theobald, puedes creerlo? Soy un gran estúpido, deje mi vida en manos de Sid y él se la ha llevado, no sé si con Glenn o al mismo infierno, aun no sé cómo es que Sid lo hizo, como me cegó de esta manera pero solo sé que no quiero que desaparezca. Quiero verlo una vez más y no me importa si aún ama a Glenn, no me importa que pasó entre ellos, ni lo que Sid hizo, solo quiero que vuelva...

Theobald se puso en pie y puso una mano en mi cabeza

-Vaya...Estas muy enamorado de el verdad?

-He intentado negármelo, ocultarlo para que nadie lo sepa pero ya no me importa mientras el regrese a mi.-Dije cubriéndome los ojos con las manos. Escuche los pasos de Theobald y luego como ese avivaba el fuego.

-Negarlo?

Yo asentí, descubrí mis ojos que mostraron la humedad que guardaban hasta entonces y comencé a relatar a Theobald como eran las circunstancias en las que Sid y yo nos habíamos conocido. Desde aquella noche de brujas donde él me había poseído por primera vez hasta el día de su abandono, Theobald no me había interrumpido para nada, realmente había escuchado con muchísima atención mi relato desde el inicio hasta el fin. Para cuando termine con mi historia este medito un minuto mientras se acariciaba la barbilla y finalmente dijo:

\- Entonces quieres que regrese a ti?

-Quiero verle una vez más, decirle lo que siento sin que crea que es por un contrato o por mi alma, solo...Solo quiero decirle lo que siento...

-Acaso nunca se lo dijiste?

Yo negué con la cabeza con los ojos hinchados ,

-Yo te puedo ayudar Steph!

-Ah?!-Dije enderezándome

-Si tanto deseas que el amo Sid vuelva yo te puedo ayudar!

-En... en serio?

-Sí, claro, tu eres un amigo muy preciado para mí y como te he dicho puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!

-Theobald...Yo...-Sin razonar me levante y fui a abrazarle con entusiasmo- Gracias!

Theobald se sorprendió en primera instancia y luego me regreso el abrazo. Al fin cuando nos sentamos nuevamente este comenzó a explicarme la situación.

-y que haremos Theobald?

-Pues bien prácticamente-Theobald hecho una mirada hacia la puerta y se mordió el labio- Yo no puedo hacer nada pero puedo decirte que hacer para que el amo Sid regrese, aunque lo que te diré que hagas no será tan provechoso para ti como supones Steph.

-Por?

-Porque lo que debes hacer asegurara que el amo Sid regrese con bien pero no que te elija o que se olvide de...Bueno tú sabes de quien.

-No me importa, si Sid desea a Glenn al menos habré podido decirle lo que siento, hare mi mejor esfuerzo Theobald! Lo prometo!

Theobald asintió convencido de que lo que decía yo era cierto y continúo.

-Pues bien, no se supone que yo revele este tipo de cosas pero es crucial no perder tiempo Steph.

-Tendrás problemas por decirme esto?

-No son cosas que deba estar diciendo porque son secretos de la asamblea que me han sido confiados pero mi amo Samael si acaso me retara por decírtelo.

-No quiero causarte ningún problema Theobald, yo...

Theobald me hizo la señal de silencio, colocando su dedo índice en medio de sus labios y quiñándome el ojo.

-Descuida, el amo Samael jamás me dañaría! Ahora presta mucha atención Steph, lo que tienes que hacer es redactar una carta con tu puño y letra dirigida al maestro K. diciendo como pasaron las cosas entre Sid y tú, explicándole que él te violo y que tú nunca invocaste al Leviatán, tienes que decirle todo lo que paso excepto que has terminado enamorado de el amo Sid, tiene que parecer que deseas ser liberado y en una hoja final aparte firmarla con tu nombre.

-Pero...Eso no le ocasionaría problemas a Sid?

-No! Si escribes esa carta de la manera que te digo, ellos te liberaran y como no hay cliente no hay contrato a falta de contrato dejaran que el amo Sid vuelva a la asamblea, entonces tú y el no estarán atados por un contrato; si el desea elegirte y amarte como mi amo Samael lo hace conmigo entonces podrán estar juntos sin ese trámite engorroso!

Medite un segundo lo que Theobald decía, no parecía tan descabellado era como si borrara el disco duro y volviera a comenzar nuevamente. Quizás Sid no me elegiría, Quizás muy remotamente si pero si volvía a verle una, aunque sea una vez más y podía declarármele entonces me daría por satisfecho.

-Pero, quien es ese maestro K? Como se la hare llegar?

-Muy fácil el día que se dé a conocer la herencia del amo Sid, la Sra. Yecum seguro se presentará como el día de las herencias recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo!

-Pues tu pides audiencia con ella y se la das, le dices que explícitamente tiene que ser vista por los ojos del maestro K.

-Pero...

-Claro que sino confías en lo que te digo estarías en todo tu derecho Steph-Dijo Theobald sonriendo- Solo que creí que mereces ser feliz y por qué vas a esperar?

-No! No es eso Theobald, es solo que...

-Steph, si deseas que el amo Sid vuelva tienes que ser valiente! Yo estoy contigo!

-Gracias Theobald, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-Es un placer! Ahora si me lo permites también te puedo ayudar a redactarla, no quiero sonar terriblemente presumido pero he ganado muchos concursos de redacción y oratoria.

-Si bueno...

-Entonces no hay más que decir! Traeré papel y tinta y podremos comenzar, la verdad no es por nada pero esto me da muy buena espina Steph, seguro que cuando el amo Sid se dé cuenta de a cuanto estas dispuesto a renunciar por él y su felicidad de seguro te elije!

-Ah?

Theobald salió aprisa de aquel saloncito y yo me quede en silencio viendo el crepitar de las llamas. Hubiera deseado meditar más sobre la posibilidad de la carta pero no había tiempo, seguro este era la cosa más cara del mundo ya que cuando se terminaba no había más para disponer, y eso hacía que cada minuto valiera millones! Además estaba la cuestión de que era ahora o nunca, yo no quería renunciar a Sid pero prefería cualquier cosa a que el desapareciera.

Theobald regreso con un puñado de hojas blancas, sobres, sellos postales, un tintero y una pluma.

De inmediato comenzamos a trabajar, era largo de contar pero gracias a su perfecta redacción en un par de horas quedo perfecto! Theobald me dijo que guardara bien de la carta y no pensara mucho en ella hasta el día de la herencia de Sid, para el cual faltaba una semana o menos! Me pidió el diario de Sid para poder practicar su lengua y traducirlo para mí, a lo cual no me negué ya que el tenía toda mi confianza, solo le pedí que lo cuidara bien y que no le dijera a nadie de la asamblea que yo tenía eso; el acepto cuidarlo con su propia vida y guardar el secreto. Que importaba si decía que solo amaba a Glenn, ese diario me acercaba a Sid...

Para cuando llegue a casa mi mama estaba recostada en su recamara leyendo, la salude desde afuera y me metí a mi habitación con sigilo; una vez más su ausencia era dolorosa, él me había prometido cuidar de mí y ahora yo estaba desecho, quizás Sid no me amaba, él no lo haría nunca pero esa noche me prometí a mí mismo darme mi propia oportunidad para confesarme ante el espectro y luego dejarle ir. Saque del sobre blanco aquella carta y la mire con detenimiento, era una carta de liberación. 


	58. Que Dios este contigo hermano

-Quiero que me lo expliques!

El rubio miro su reloj y luego devolvió la mirada hacia enfrente; para encontrarse con la mía.

-Bien Steph; cuando tú le des la carta a la señora Yecum, y esta a su vez se la dé al maestro K. Veraz! Veraz que sucederán cosas maravillosas! Cuando el maestro lea tu carta explicándole tu verdad, anulara tu trato y entonces podrás ser libre!

-Pero, yo solo quiero ver a Sid una vez más y decirle...

-Espera Steph, a eso voy! Cuando el amo Sid se dé cuenta de que tu hiciste todo eso por amor, oh dios! Las cosas seguramente serán muy diferentes, serán magnificas!

-Tú crees?

-Seguro que sí!

-No crees que esta carta cause el efecto contrario? Después de todo ahí viene escrito bajo qué condiciones nos conocimos Sid y yo!

-Por eso mismo, ambos tendrán la oportunidad de volver a comenzar. Lo importante es que cuando eso suceda tú le digas al amo Sid tus sentimientos.

Mire el sobre blanco donde había metido aquella carta. Era una carta de más de 4 páginas, yo nunca había escrito tanto, la verdad no sabía si entregarla a Yecum o no, aun me encontraba dudoso.

Ese sábado de marzo, justo para el equinoccio, se daría a conocer la herencia de Sid. Yo no entendía que iba a heredar si iba a volver...Porque volvería no es así? Yo no sabía nada de nada ni me importaba solo sabía que tenía que ir de nuevo a la mansión en Land´s End para que pudiera enterarme del asunto, la verdad no quería otra cosa de Sid más que volviera y poder saber si tenía una oportunidad o me iría por donde vine. Era todo; un sí o un no!

Layla me había citado en el aeropuerto de Heathrow a las diez de la mañana, Theobald se había ofrecido muy amablemente a acompañarme a pesar de tener escuela sabatina y mucho que estudiar y todos sus deberes en Blackmoon; en definitiva Theobald era una de mis queridos pocos amigos con los que podía contar. Este estudiaba y hacia deberes durante el viaje. No entendía por qué querían que fuera? Entendía mis razones y las de Theobald pero... Acaso Yecum me escucharía?

-Theobald?

El rubio dejo su lectura para mirarme y preguntar.

-Si Steph?

-Por qué crees que me hayan hecho venir?

-Acaso no lo sabes?

-No-Negué mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

-Pues por varias razones. La primera es que seguro el amo Sid te dejo algo de dinero, otra es que seguro quieren que sepas para quien vas a trabajar ahora, quizás sea el amo Ephy el que recupere Moonlight o el amo Eliyahu...

-Quuien?!

-Eliya...El amo Elliot!-Dijo Theobald sonriéndome.

-Como le dijiste?

-Eliyahu.

-Sí, creo que una vez escuche a Ephy decirle de esa manera pero...

\- Eliyahu es el nombre con el que el amo Elliot vivió en la antigüedad, significa el señor es mi Dios, que irónico no? Pero conforme este se mudó a Inglaterra cambio su nombre por Elliot, quizás ahora detesta ese nombre.

-Suena muy lindo e incluso tiene un bello significado-Dije meditando- Pero entonces... Eso quiere decir que si cambia Moonlight de dueño Sid no va a volver verdad?

-Por eso es importante la carta Steph. Esa carta es la vuelta del amo Sid. Y quizás eso tenga que ver y sea la razón más importante del por qué te trajeron aquí.

-Ah? Que quieres decir?

-Bueno es obvio que los amos harían hasta la imposible porque tu carta no llegue a manos de la señora Yecum. Por eso es importante que cuando se la vayas a entregar a la señora Yecum pienses solo en tener una audiencia privada con ella; es más desde que esta se haga presente piensa en ella, mas no en la carta u el objetivo.

-Pero no lo entiendo, a ellos les agrada Sid, acaso no quieren que vuelva?

-Claro que si les agrada el amo Sid, Steph, pero no olvides que ellos son espectros, y la bondad, la amistad y el amor no son más que conceptos, palabras bonitas pero solo funcionan como adornos. Eso además de que imagínate que pensaran que un humano se libere de un contrato con el diablo. Incluso no se supone que te diga esto pero mi amada señorita Layla se opuso rotundamente a que vinieras, fue mi amo Samael quien la convenció.

-Layla? Pero por qué?

-Porque ella piensa que no es bueno que interfieras en los asuntos de la asamblea.

-Pero si el asunto es referente a mí...

-La señorita Layla es muy sobreprotectora con lo que ama, no la juzgues duramente.

-Bueno... Supongo eso es cierto.

-Entonces entendiste lo de como entregarle la carta a la Sra. Yecum, Steph?

-Si-dije asintiendo-Solo debo pensar en que deseo tener una audiencia con ella.

-Recuerda, solo en cuanto esta aparezca.

-Si.-Dije mirando el sobre que estaba entre mis manos, lo manosee nerviosamente y Theobald me sonrió.

-Si deseas Steph, puedo guardarla por ti hasta la tarde, así no estarás inquieto por ella.

-Sí, bueno muchas gracias Theobald.

El rubio de ojos verdes tomo la carta de entre mis manos y de cierta manera sentí una especie de alivio, era como dejar de cargar con nuestra historia por un momento, me imagine el de antes... Pero eso quizás era algo que no había sucedido y solo me imagine.

Mire de nueva cuenta a la ventana, un paisaje verde se iba abriendo paso bajo nosotros, en tanto el rubio guardaba mi historia y volvía a su lectura...Sid...En serio no vas a regresar? Tengo cosas importantes que decirte, tantas palabras que no pude decirte y no escucharas quizás nunca.

Cuando arribamos a Land´s End un Mercedes Benz color plata nos llevó a la mansión, mi habitación de nueva cuenta en uno de los pisos más altos, era el mismo de la vez anterior. Descanse durante toda la mañana, trate de dormir lo más posible ya que no quería pensar; haría lo que el buen Theobald me había aconsejado ya que si me ponía a analizar las cosas seguro terminaría haciendo una tontería como meterme al mar desnudo a buscar a Sid o peor aún quemar la carta que era mi salvación. Esa carta me hacía demasiado ruido, quizás porque era lo único que lo traería a casa o no lo sé pero en serio me volvía loco saber que mi salvación o mi perdición estaba resguardada en el libro de Theobald.

Después de la comida, la cual tome solo, porque Theobald estuvo en la biblioteca toda la tarde me retire a mi habitación, intente dormir de nueva cuenta pero me fue imposible, decidid tomar un baño y llame a la maid para que lo preparase. Burbujas de frutillas de la toscana y sales del caribe, nada mejor.

Durante ese tiempo no hice más que pensar en la carta, en Sid y en mí. Estaría haciendo mal al no dejar que Sid se marchase con Glenn? Yo ya no tenía miedo de Sid, al contrario él se había vuelto mi vida en estos dos años. Entonces estaría siendo tan egoísta que Sid si volviese no me lo perdonaría?

Salí del baño y apenas eran las cuatro y media de la tarde! El colmo cuando uno quería que las horas pasasen rápido era todo lo contrario. Comenzaba a desesperarme, intente salir a vagar por la mansión pero sufrí de una especie de pánico de perderme en esta y no llegar a ver que había preparado Sid. Quizás... Quizás el volvería hoy y por eso me habían traído?

Me sentí feliz de tan solo pensar en que le volvería a ver, por ahora vivía de los recuerdos de este que se habían quedado aquí conmigo, pero estos se consumían cada día y pronto se agotarían de mi mente.

Me tumbe en la cama y comencé a pensar en que sucedería si Sid volviera y me aceptara. Seriamos pareja? Un color carmín me ruborizo completamente el rostro , como podía pensar esas cosas tan vergonzosas? Apenas hacia unos meses me decía strike y ahora... Agite la cabeza de un lado a otro para que esas ideas se esfumaran pero en lugar de irse comenzaron a flotar como nubes a mi alrededor y comencé a soñar despierto.

Sueños donde no existía Glenn, donde yo era el primero, porque no podía ser yo el primero? Aquí estaba yo no era así? Aquí estaba yo para Sid. Eso debería contar, y Sid debería estar para mí, y sobre esas dos premisas deberíamos estar nosotros y sobre el nosotros nada... Sentí entonces una especie de exaltación, era como agujas en mi interior, nadie sabía ni veía todo lo que había dentro de mí por culpa de Sid, nadie excepto yo mismo.

La puerta se abrió y esa voz tan cándida y femenina se escuchó por mi aposento.

-Steph?

Me levante de inmediato y la mire, su vestido era una cosa excepcional, era moda del periodo de la regencia eso era seguro. Un diseño sencillo con la cintura alta anudada bajo el pecho pequeño de Layla y de un largo hasta los tobillos pero que dejaba ver sus pequeños pies . Este tenía unas mangas cortas tipo farol, todo de muselina azul con bordes dorados. Al cuello llevaba una gargantilla de oro con un enorme zafiro azul que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido. Sus cabellos iban recogidos en un chongo cubierto por una chonguera de hilos de oro, que espectáculo tan magnifico era verla.

-Vamos Steph, que cosas piensas eh? Eres tan lindo!

Dijo ella quitándome un mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro.

-Layla...Y Sid?

-Ah?

-Donde esta?

-Steph te sientes bien?

Recordé de golpe todo lo que había pasado y el por qué estaba ahí y termine asintiendo.

-sí, perdona!

-No hay nada que perdonar ahora ve a bañarte en lo que yo preparo tu atuendo.

Estaba a una de protestar que ya me había bañado pero entonces unas gotas de sudor recorrieron mi frente, así que obedecí a la hermosa mujer. Para cuando salí del baño un traje negro estaba ya dispuesto para mí. Era de un negro soberbio y la tela era seguro una de las mejores tiendas del distrito de Savile Road, otra excentricidad!

Me lo puse y cuando me miraba al espejo entro Layla.

-estás listo?

-Porque he venido?

-No hay mucho tiempo de explicártelo Steph, pero solo debes saber que estas aquí por orden de Sid, él es tu prestamista y por lo tanto tú debes de...

-Espera, espera, Layla! Dices que estoy aquí por Sid no es así?

-Sí.

-Y donde está el?

-Steph... Es complicado.

-Seguro que no-Dije encogiéndome de hombros-Que complicado tiene que Sid desee irse con Glenn Allen.

-Steph, pero...

Esta mostro por un momento un gesto particular de incredulidad y justo en ese momento entro Theobald en mi auxilio.

-Señorita Layla, mi amo Samael dice que está todo listo.

-Bien Theobald-dijo Layla respondiéndole con pocas ganas.

-No deseo molestarla pero el amo esta impaciente.

-Bien, bien!-Dijo Layla y luego se dirigió a mí- No pienses esas tontería Steph, lo que sucederá hoy será muy importante para ti, de acuerdo? Ahora baja cuando estés listo!

Asentí y Layla me beso en la frente de prisa y salió por la puerta donde Theobald seguía aun en pie.

-Steph, aquí está la carta, no debes darles indicios a los amos, ya que entonces el plan fallará y el amo Sid no regresara quizás nunca! Recuerda yo estoy contigo siempre, te considero como mi hermano Steph y quiero que seas feliz y si el amo es tu felicidad yo te apoyo! De acuerdo?

-gracias Theobald!

Sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que me sentí un poco más valiente.

-En serio agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo también te considero un hermano y no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho sin ti, sin tus palabras o tu ayuda. Seguro hubiera destruido la carta en el mero instante.

\- Bien, aun estas a tiempo si deseas pero...

-no! No se diga más! Quiero verle una vez más!

\- Entonces sé que no es muy propio decir esto pero... Que Dios este contigo hermano mío!

Theobald me abrazo con ternura y yo le correspondí, él se había vuelto como mi hermano menor y mi única fuente de consuelo humano.

-Gracias hermano!-Dije en respuesta.

A las ocho de la noche baje hasta el recibidor, escoltado por Theobald , no me sentía muy valiente pero el solo estar acompañado del ojiverde me daba esperanza. Al pie de la escalera estaban los gemelos, lucían al igual que yo trajes negros costosos.

-Hola Steph, vaya sí que te ves lindisisismo en ese traje!

-Hola Kuri!

-Hola Steph, como estas?

-Hola Yuri, bien y tú?

-Bien-Este se dirigió a mi acompañante y le hizo una pequeña reverencia- Theobald...

Theobald contesto la reverencia pero más formalmente, luego estos me abrazaron uno de cada lado haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Theobald al cual desplazaron de lugar y me condujeron hasta el jardín, pero esta vez era un jardín completamente diferente al de la vez pasada que había estado ahí.

Un camino de pequeños faroles trazaba el sendero por donde había uno de pasar, hasta donde un pórtico de madera que semejaba los templos iluminados con luces en serie y cuatro focos que colgaban en cada viga que sostenía el techo daba cobijo a una mesa para ocho personas bien dispuesta con motivos de primavera, rosas blancas, geranios blancos y jazmines blancos perfumaban la cristalería de manufactura cortada.

Samael y Ephy conversaban en sus respectivos lugares cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada así que Kuri se adelantó a estos.

-Ha llegado el chico por el que hoy estamos aquí!

-Kuri-Le espete.

-Qué? Acaso dije algo mal?

Ephy me dirigió una mirada molesto y volteo a ver hacia otra parte. Noté entonces que todos parecíamos llevar el mismo traje negro, solo en diferentes tallas.

-Pues claro que todos llevamos el mismo Steph, esta reunión es extraoficial, no se tenía contemplada!

-Extra..Oficial?

-Sí, Steph esta reunión no estaba planeada para ninguno de nosotros!-Dijo Yuri apretándome contra el con suavidad-Pero vamos ven a sentarte tu ocuparas el lugar de Sid.

-Osh como eres aguafiestas Yuri, yo quería sentar a Steph en mis piernas.

Yo mire a Kuri con enfado y supuse que si sería capaz de un acto tan vergonzoso. Así que hice caso a la voz sabia y prudente de Yuri y me acomode en el lugar de Sid, los demás tomaron su lugar como siempre la cabeza principal de la mesa estaba vacía y a su derecha estaba Ephy, luego continuaba el lugar de Elliot que aún no había llegado y le seguía el lugar de Kanon, después de este que tampoco estaba presente seguía Kuri. Por el otro lado a la izquierda estaba yo a mi lado Samael y luego Layla , después de ella estaba Yuri y Theobald hasta el final.

Como aún era temprano Layla y Samael pidieron se sirviera la cena para los dos únicos humanos presentes, el menú como siempre era exquisito, crema de calabaza , una ensalada con un nombre rarísimo que me pareció italiano pero no logre captar bien y lomo de cerdo bañado en vino y salsa de especias, de postre había trufas de queso con chocolate. La verdad , no sabía que esperar de esa reunión pero la incertidumbre no mermo mi apetito para nada así que supuse que estaría bien comer a mis anchas después de todo el no comer no me devolvería a Sid, aunque si Sid regresaba seguro me pondría tan contento que comería más postres por mera felicidad aunque el espectro se burlase de mí.

Cuando dieron las diez y media de la noche Layla mando retirar todo el servicio y pidió a los empleados se retirasen en lo más pronto posible, pretextando que no deseaban ser molestados. Luego Samael se dirigió a Theobald con un cariño que incluso a mí se me erizo la piel de la envidia.

-Vamos Theobald es tiempo de que tú también te retires a descansar.

-Pero maestro, por favor!

-No!-dijo pasando su pálida mano por las mejillas de Theobald con suavidad- Lo que va a suceder aquí no es asunto de un niño como tú.

-Pero...

-Oh Theobald no seas insolente conmigo quieres? No será que Stephan te ha influenciado en su terrible comportamiento verdad?

Layla le dirigió una mirada dura a Samael y yo me quedé asombrado en la manera de como este trataba a Theobald y de lo que había dicho, bueno no negaba ser algo de mala influencia pero no tan severamente.

Theobald beso la mano de su amo y después vino a mí me abrazo y dijo en mi oído.

-Mucha suerte hermano mío y que dios bendiga tu camino- Me dio un beso en ambas mejillas mientras en secreto metía en mi bolsillo aquella carta que era mi deber entregar.

En ese tiempo nos dieron las once y cuarto de la noche, tuvimos que esperar tres cuartos de hora en lo que llegaban Elliot y Kanon que eran los únicos que al parecer se les había hecho tarde esta vez! Yo me sentía nervioso pero intentaba no pensar más que en canciones de comerciales y cosas de ese tipo.

-Steph...-Dijo su dulce voz

-Ah?

-No estés nervioso, todos estamos contigo!

-Layla...emhh bueno gracias! Oye crees que Sid regrese hoy?

Ella me miro con cierta tristeza y después en un ademán apenas perceptible negó con la cabeza.

Me recargue en la meza y cruce los brazos... Sid ven, vuelve que estoy dándome por vencido.

En punto de la media noche sonaron esas campanas tan graves y aterradoras y la piel se me enchino, no podía creer que vería de nuevo a esa mujer, pero sin tardanza las luces se apagaron por completo, el agua del estanque comenzó a perturbarse y de ahí emergió aquella figura de capa negra con la capucha que le cubría el rostro por completo. Camino de nuevo hasta el lugar central y se posó ahí delante de nosotros, todos hicieron la reverencia solemne y yo les imite, sabía que esa persona era sumamente importante. Después todos volvimos a nuestros lugares y la encapuchada miro hacia los lugares vacíos al lado de Ephy.

-Sentimos la tardanza mi amada señora.

Todos volvimos la mirada y nos encontramos con las figuras de Elliot y Kanon que estaban en la entrada del jardín y que en un parpadeo tomaron su lugar no sin antes hacerle la reverencia a la de la capa negra.

-Llegan tarde Asmodeo y Belfegor, acaso ahora han suplantado al Leviatan en su costumbre de hacerme esperar.

-Lo lamento mi amada señora pero la pereza me ha engatusado-dijo Elliot con una mirada de complicidad a Kanon que no le respondió en lo más mínimo.

-Muy buenas noches principitos de la asamblea de Londres-Dijo la mujer descubriéndose el rostro , había olvidado la negrura de sus cabellos, era hechizante y hacia juego perfecto con su blanca y pálida tez; así mismo sus ojos color sangre no dejaron de tomarme por sorpresa y causarme un escalofrió.

-Todos saben el por qué he venido aquí esta noche, y más porque no he rechazado la presencia del humano. Esta noche daré fe de las disposiciones que el Leviatan dejo dichas como herencia en caso de que pierda la pelea o algo más se presente- Dijo esto y poso su mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

-Ahora bien leeré las disposiciones del Leviatan en este momento

La hermosa morena saco una carta que por el sello de pez supe que era de Sid, mi corazón dio de tumbos, no podía refrenarse, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y las manos me chorreaban en sudor. Ella rompió sin dificultad el sello y lentamente ; más de lo que me hubiera gustado a mi comenzó a leer.

Yo, tercer príncipe Leviatan en causa de que he sido retado por mi hermano menor, príncipe cuarto he dejado dispuesto de mis asuntos oficiales los siguientes puntos:

Primero:

En cuanto a las empresas Moonlight y con el consentimiento de la santa sede así mismo de la asamblea de Londres y su líder, deseo que Belcebu tome posesión de estas mismas y complete mi tarea por el tiempo que yo no esté presente , ya que si acepta en el acto entrego la empresa en las mejores condiciones solo con la conclusión de no despedir a mi tan valiosa secretaria la cual ha sido vital en el crecimiento de estas.

Segundo:

Toda la fortuna que he acumulado como espectro es mi más grande ambición hacerla crecer y por eso con el consentimiento de la asamblea de Londres, de su líder y de los mismos, deseo que sea llevada por los codiciosos gemelos de Mammon, teniendo en cuenta un apartado especial que más adelante mencionare. Deseo que esta se triplique o de a mas, durante el tiempo de mi ausencia y que en dada posibilidad mínima de que caiga ante mi hermano sea puesta en definitiva en su poder por completo.

Tercero:

En cuanto a las propiedades terrenales que poseo es mi más grande ambición que estas se conserven en el mejor estado posible y sin ningún tipo de cambio en ellas; por eso con el consentimiento de la asamblea de Londres, de su líder y de la misma deseo legarlas a Lilu hija de la primera mujer, teniendo en cuenta un apartado especial que más adelante mencionare. En caso de que caiga ante mi hermano es mi más expreso deseo que sean derrumbadas una a una todas y cada una de ellas y su contenido sea quemado hasta que no queden ceniza o rastro alguno de ello.

Cuarto:

Para mi estimado príncipe Amon deseo que todo lo que esta con llave en el cajón principal de mi escritorio lo posea.

Quinto:

Deseo que todo lo anterior sea puesto en marcha de inmediato en cuanto se haga oficial la lectura de mis deseos expresados en papel y justificados ante la santa sede. Así mismo deseo que sean respetados de cualquier manera existente y sin ningún tipo de sentencia que los contrarié.

...

La morena dejo de leer y yo me quede anonadado, parecía que Sid se había olvidado de mí y al parecer de Elliot y de Kanon también, al menos no había sido solo yo, pase la mirada por todos y cada uno de los espectros que estaban sentados y todos se miraban tranquilos. Luego de esto ella retomo.

Sexto:

Es mi más íntimo y expreso deseo el legar a mi única propiedad contratista, la cantidad de 77 millones de libras además de la casa en Cornwall conocida como Norfolk. Así mismo todo lo que está dentro de esta y sus títulos nobiliarios, también deseo que su protector y albacea el cual ha consentido fungir de ahora en adelante y siempre como mi suplente para resguardar a mi propiedad contratista, para cuidar y protegerle de cualquier peligro o mal que se presente salvaguardando su vida antes que todo y de velar por su bienestar y sus intereses vele representando en todo momento a mis deseos .

En caso de que caiga ante mi hermano o ante cualquier otra circunstancia deseo que este sea por siempre su espectro a cargo así mismo legándole su alma a la albacea designada, sin motivos de poder impugnar esto bajo ninguna circunstancia nunca jamás.

Estos seis puntos son en total mi más fervientes ordenes expeditas en completa función de mi esencia demoniaca y las cuales ya han sido aceptadas por la santa sede y por su representante en la tierra.

Agradezco a la asamblea de Londres y a su líder sus atenciones conmigo durante el tiempo que estuve ahí y espero que tengan el mejor centenario de sus existencias.

Firmado.

Leviatan príncipe tercero del mar Atlántico.

Un silencio espectral reinó en ese jardín, no pude evitarlo, Sid...Sid me había regalado a alguien. Me aferre de la mesa para no caer al suelo, me sentía tan pequeño e insignificante y mis ojos se nublaron, Sid había estado jugando conmigo todo el tiempo justo en mis narices y yo no sabía nada? Yo que me estaba derrumbando y cayendo de amor por él y este me había regalado como a cualquier cosa. Nuevamente mi debilidad se mostró ante mis ojos, agache la mirada y vi una gota caer a la mesa.

-Steph, cálmate-susurro Layla.

-Yo hubiera sido el único si el así lo hubiera querido... Yo le hubiera seguido a cualquier lugar...

-Steph...Aun no termina por favor cálmate un poco, ya después...

La mire con rabia, ella no entendía, era la primera vez que comenzaba a amar a alguien y este me había regalado, así nada más! Sé que con el puño de la camisa mis lágrimas y voltee a ver a cada uno de los comensales que me miraban apenados todos excepto Elliot y Kanon que no había quitado su expresión durante toda la reunión.

-A continuación y como último acto final de esta reunión les hare notificación de quien es la albacea y representante así como nuevo custodio del humano, el cual ya ha firmado con anticipación y ha aceptado el cargo.

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que creí que se me iba a salir del pecho.

-La albacea y custodio de que todas y cada una de las disposiciones de Leviatan se cumplan es ...

Sid...él era el único al que yo amaba y este se había marchado...Sid vuelve.

-Belfegor-Pronuncio ella, haciendo que las palabras hicieran eco en ese lugar abierto, un jardín en algún lugar del mundo.


	59. Kanon es el custodio

-Belfegor es el custodio y albacea del humano.

Belfegor...Belfegor... Yo mire uno a uno a los espectros que estaban a mi alrededor, todos estaban consternados, todos excepto Elliot y Kanon, el pequeño miraba a la nada, como si hubiera un velo invisible entre él y el resto de la asamblea en tanto Kanon me miró fijamente, Kanon...Era el...él era Belfegor!

No pude soportar su mirada seria y mire de nuevo a la mesa, me aferre más a ella; entonces cerré los ojos en un intento desesperado por despertar, quizás si lo lograba me daría cuenta de que la alarma del reloj se me había pasado y llegaría tarde al trabajo, quizás Sid me retaría por ser tan torpe, sabria que esto no podía ser...Sid te necesito, donde demonios estas?

-Cálmate mocoso, aun estala señora presente-Dijo la áspera y fría voz de Samael provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

-En verdad es cierto-Dijo la mujer con un tono de voz altivo- Que no sé qué ha pretendido el Leviatan con estas disposiciones pero si el maestro K las ha hecho válidas y respetado así debe ser. En tanto a lo que a mí respecta se ha terminado esta reunión, nos veremos pronto principitos.

-Mi señora-Dijo Layla levantándose y haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer que era su hermana , esta le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción que no intento ocultar para nada y Layla continuo entonces- Una pregunta me gustaría dirigirle frente a la asamblea.

-Dime mi querida Lilu!

-Sobre el Leviatan...Quisiera saber si la situación es grave mi señora. Claro siempre y cuando sea pertinente preguntar.

-Para nadie más que para mí adorada Lilu es pertinente preguntar algo tan impertinente. La situación es dura en estos momentos para el Leviatan, pasan los días y el cuarto príncipe de Leviatan se fortalece, al parecer este ha recaudado todo un ejército de almas a su favor, en tanto el tercer príncipe apenas si tiene un puñado de estas. En si aun no entiendo la resistencia del Levitan del Atlántico a tener almas a su favor, pero no niego que su fortaleza y pureza hacen de esta una batalla que los mismos ángeles codician ver.

Layla volvió a hacer reverencia y tomo de nueva cuenta su lugar. La mujer se hecho entonces su capucha al rostro y se giró para volver a la fuente cuando un sonido nos distrajo a todos. Las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del jardín, en el verde pasto estaba el buen Theobald tirado en el suelo y a su lado había una estatua de un pájaro rota en mil pedazos.

-Theobald!-Se paró de inmediato Samael- Entonces el espectro corrió al encuentro de Theobald que se quejaba y Layla tras él.

Todos desviaron su mirada a estos y yo entendí de que era el momento exacto de hacer mi jugada, no dejaría que Sid me regalara, no sin que este me diera la cara, no sin aferrarme a quererle, no sin que este me dijera de frente que no me amaría nunca jamás y que nunca sintió ni un mínimo de afecto por mí, esta vez no quería perder. Entonces en mi mente se formaron esas palabras que incluso repetí en voz baja...

"Deseo una audiencia con la Sra. Yecum en privado!"

En ese instante todos los espectros me voltearon a ver asombrados quizás más, estaban completamente impactados de lo que había dicho. La figura de la capa se paró en seco y su voz pronuncio la sentencia.

-Entonces ven conmigo humano, si ese es tu ferviente deseo.

Yo comencé a temblar como gelatina pero asentí, reuní todas mis fuerzas y apenas si pude ponerme en pie, más aun así logre dar mis primeros pasos lentamente, en tanto todos me miraban con un gesto de terror. Seguí a la mujer hasta aquel lugar donde habíamos hablado la vez pasada. Esta comenzó nuevamente desprendiéndose de su capucha y continúo:

-Stephan Joggar , 24 años , rubio, caucásico, no muy alto 1,68 pero siempre mientes y dices 1,69 para que no se note tanta diferencia, ojos misteriosamente negros , tal cual si hubieras nacido ciego. Cara afeminada, tu pecado preferido, la pereza, ahora entiendo por qué el Leviatan te encomendó a Belfegor, pero ah! Dime que es lo que tienes para mí?

-De...de...deseo , yo deseo que esta carta se entregada a el maestro J, no perdón K!-Dije sacando la carta de mi bolsillo ofreciéndosela.

-Deseas que tu carta sea entregada al maestro?

Yo asentí mientras algo dentro de mí se estrujaba, era como si sintiera peligro.

-Entonces solo sus ojos podrán ver el contenido de ella.

-Mu...muchas gracias Sra.-Dije levantándome y haciendo reverencias como loco.

-Es suficiente humano! Ahora antes de marcharme debo saber algo de suma importancia.

-Si?

-En esta carta están plasmados tus verdaderos sentimientos?

Yo me quede sin respuesta, me rasque la cabeza y pensé en una respuesta para creer de verdad. Pero nada vino a mí.

-Si-Dije al azar-Eso es en realidad lo que deseo expresar! Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Bien.

Dijo la mujer y se colocó su capucha de nueva cuenta , dio un salto dentro del agua del estanque y se hundió por completo en el sin mirar atrás, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, comencé a sentir una angustia abrumadora, quería mi carta de regreso, no sabía por qué pero la quería ya mismo de nueva cuenta en mis manos para romperla. Me lancé al agua para ver si podía alcanzar al espectro aquel pero no conseguí más que empaparme a lo idiota.

-Steph? Que sucedió?

Escuche la voz de Layla tras de mí, pero yo no deseaba más que hundirme en esas aguas sin luz.

-Steph, dime por favor que hablaste con Yecum?

Me levante enfadado y le dije con los ojos rojos.

-Nada! Que me saludara a Sid! Por qué no me dejan en paz, maldita sea!

-Steph, sé que estas molesto...Pero vamos la asamblea te está esperando.

Yo salí del estanque y me dirigí a donde estaban los demás, excepto Samael que seguramente se había ido con Theobald ya que su lugar estaba vacío, en tanto los gemelos me miraban expectantes , Ephy tenía una cara de molestia suprema , Elliot seguía sumido a más en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención y Kanon fue el único que me miro de forma normal.

Yo me acomode en mi lugar y dije con osadía.

-Y bien? Ahora qué? Se supone que debo estar feliz porque Sid me regalo como a una tarjeta de saldos?

-Steph, por favor no caigamos en la desesperación.

-Por favor Layla deja tu misericordia de lado eso fue lo que paso!

-Steph-Dijo ella- Seguro Sid pensó muy bien las cosas cuando hizo esto, él pensó en ti! Debes creer inagotablemente en él.

Yo me agarre unos mechones del cabello, no podía creer como había acabado todo esto, Sid por qué? Por qué? Porque si yo estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ti?

-Vamos, Steph-Dijo Yuri pero la voz de Elliot le interrumpió.

-Porque tu Kanon?

Yo me enderece y voltee a ver a Elliot que estaba completamente retraído.

-Dime porque aceptaste hacerlo?

Kanon se levantó de su lugar se aflojo la corbata y camino hacia la salida pero el espectro de rostro aniñado le lanzo rápidamente un par de platos que se estamparon en la nuca de su acompañante.

Todos miramos atónitos el espectáculo, Kanon detuvo su caminar y Elliot se lanzó contra este a golpes. Tenía tanta furia para repartir que incluso en uno de sus ataques tomo un tramo de vara de la reja del jardín y lo lanzo contra el espectro el cual con un brazo lo hizo rebotar pero por mala suerte este venía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Yo me cubrí en mi lugar el rostro, sabía que eso me dolería mucho si se insertaba en mi cara , temiendo el golpe cerré los ojos pero nada sucedió más que una leve brisa...Sid, dijiste que me protegerías!

Abrí lentamente los ojos y note que la mesa ya no estaba sino más bien delante de mí estaba Kanon, este había aventado la mesa y me había protegido con su cuerpo.

Yo alce la mirada para verle, en tanto el bajo su mirada , se inclinó un poco y me mostro una mirada de cariño; luego alzo su poderosa mano y acaricio mi barbilla, era tremendamente hermoso y varonil que me quede atontado incluso mientras este se marchaba tras de Elliot pero que otra cosa podía hacer?

-Ven Steph siéntate un momento quieres?

Layla me tomo por el brazo y me llevo de nuevo a mi lugar donde me deje caer pesadamente, todo se volvía pequeño en comparación con la actual situación. El silencio reino unos minutos, tanto que se alcanzaron a escuchar el canto de algunos grillos.

-Layla- dije yo aún pensado en Kanon, en su amable gesto de salvar mi vida- Y ahora que pasará conmigo?

-Steph, bueno es complicado, mañana por la mañana entraran en vigor las disposiciones que Sid dejo y bueno en teoría Kanon ahora es tu custodio.

-Fue muy tarde no es cierto?-Dije soltando una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno Steph...

-No seas imbécil niño-Dijo la voz terrible de Samael que venía entrando por el jardín- No te das cuenta de que tú eres el que más ha ganado de todos nosotros?

-Samael!-Espeto Layla furiosa.

-Cállate Layla, es mucho lo que hemos tenido que tolerar, pero esta vez Sid no solo abandono la asamblea para ir a entregarle su vida a Nereo, ese hijo de...

-Samael!

-Sino también deja bien cubierto a este mocoso y con la nada cantidad de 77 millones de libras! Ahora eres millonario mocoso, ya no tienes que estar más en la asamblea, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

-Púdrete maldito imbécil-Respondí con una voz muy queda, no por miedo sino por pereza de hablar.

-Que dijiste?-Respondió Samael.

-Que te pudras, maldito imbécil!-Dije en un tono más alto.

Todos se me quedaron mirando de una manera sorpresiva, la verdad no me importaba nada más, si deseaban matarme ahí solo llegaría a sentirlo por mi pobre mama.

-Steph, no pienses esas cosas tan terribles-Dijo Yuri , levante la cabeza y le vi como este se acercó con sigilo a mí y puso su mano helada en mi hombro- Steph, debes dejar de sacar conclusiones, todos debemos, quizás Sid tenga un plan no lo crees?

-Eso es cierto-Dijo Layla mirando a ninguna parte- Las disposiciones que Sid dejo son demasiado contradictorias.

-O quizás quiso evaluar desde todas las perspectivas posibles-Dijo Samael pero la mirada acusatoria de Layla término por silenciarlo.

-tu qué opinas Ephy?-Dijo rematando Kuri.

Era cierto Ephy estaba ahí sin moverse hablar o dar señal de vida. Todos nos dirigimos al castaño y este seguía con ese gesto de ira en su rostro, pasamos unos minutos escrutándole hasta que esté al fin nos dio una reacción que fue completamente opuesta a la esperada.

-Con permiso, me retiro ahora yo-Dijo Ephy de una manera calmada, entonces se levantó y se fue con pasos cortos y pausados.

-Ephy acaso no te importa lo que pasa?-Le espeto Kuri y Yuri le reprendió con una seña.

-Las cosas están hechas Kuri, no hay modo de revivir a los muertos y lo sabes, yo por ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no deseo entrometerme en el vuestro. Con su permiso.

Ephy se retiró en las sombras con un silencio absoluto, yo mire a los lados y dije:

-Que le paso a Theobald? Donde esta? Está bien?

-Él está bien, solo se cayó, ahora está descansando y más vale que tú hagas lo mismo mocoso.

Yo le mire aun enfadado por los comentarios pasados. Este me sostuvo la mirada y dijo en un tono de orden.

-Layla, llévalo a su habitación y asegúrate de que se duerma.

-Si-Respondió a la orden de su hermano Layla, luego se dirigió a mí con una voz dulce- Vamos Steph es tiempo de que te duermas, hoy han sucedido muchas cosas.

Mi mirada seguí fija a la de su hermano y conteste algo altanero.

-Me voy a dormir solo porque en serio estoy candado, no porque alguien me lo ordene.

Samael sonrió de lado y a completo.

-Qué bueno que estas cansado y que te vayas a acostar por que quieras, ya que en dado caso de que no, tengo una maleta completa llena de sedantes para ti niño.

-Atrévete!-grite entonces Layla me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia la casa muy a tiempo.

Al llegar a mi habitación aún seguía algo enfadado pero no quería disgustar a Layla también así que intente poner mi mejor cara.

-No tienes que fingir que no sigues irritado-Dijo Layla mientras se disponía a prepararme la cama-Sé que Samael siempre es algo grosero contigo pero descuida le reprenderé por eso.

-Perdón Layla, es solo que no comprendo... Sid...

-Sid no te ha regalado quítate esa idea absurda de la mente, es solo en lo que regresa.

-Tú crees que regrese de verdad? En serio lo crees?

-Sí, claro! Mira Sid es un espectro muy pero muy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca ¡ Por eso es el Leviatan no?

-Pero Nereo tiene muchas almas y Sid ni siquiera quiso que yo...

-Pero Sid tiene su pureza, y eso es una gran ayuda. Steph no te preocupes a Sid no le gustaría verte así.

-Pero... es que también deseo que Sid regrese, yo necesito decirle algo importante.

Layla se sentó a mi lado y me tomo de las manos.

-Tus sentimientos verdad? Necesitas decirle que ya averiguaste que lo amas demasiado, que en realidad siempre lo hiciste no es así?

Yo asentí, ella paso su mano por mis mejillas y dijo:

-Oh Steph, te juro que quisiera hablar esta noche hasta que saliera el sol sobre como salvaste a Sid de tantas formas. Pero hoy no, mañana tienes que hacer muchas cosas!

-Cosas?

-sí, anda corre a ponerte una pijama! Cosas!

Yo fui a cambiarme y regrese ya con una pijama azul cielo de lana virgen.

-Qué cosas?

-Hay que regresar a Londres en la mañana para que por la tarde recibas tu parte de la herencia.

-No la quiero-Dije neciamente mientras me metía en la cama y ella apagaba las luces.

-Vamos no seas necio Steph, ahora duerme.

-Layla?

-No te preocupes me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas. Siempre me has gustado más cuando duermes, te ves tan lindo!

-No soy lindo-dije acostándome mientras esta me arropaba y se trepaba a mi lado.

-Espero que no te moleste que te pase mi brazo-dijo.

-No, está bien que me abraces Layla, estemh...Puedo yo...

-Claro!

Le abrace y fije mi vista en la ventana, aun en el exterior se veían las luces del jardín bellamente iluminado, cerré los ojos, había sido suficiente este día.

Al día siguiente regresamos a Londres por la mañana solo los humanos como Layla había dicho y por la tarde fui a pararme a la sede de las empresas Bluemoon. Yo nunca había ido antes y me parecieron de un gusto muy lindo. El edificio era algo complemente inteligente y ecológico, las paredes exteriores estaba revestido de plantas y flores , en el interior era un jardín por completo, incluso había un árbol creciendo dentro y había plantas y especies de flores colgando desde los techos. Como en todas las empresas Moon ahí solo trabajaban personas realmente hermosas, y amables. La recepcionista me envió al piso 16 del tercer edificio, así que salí del edificio uno y camine hasta el tres donde la recepcionista me pregunto mi nombre y motivos luego de checar en su ordenador me dejo pasar. De ahí subí por las escaleras ya que en ese edificio no había elevador , para mi suerte había comido bien en casa y tenía mucha energía para soportar 16 pisos, aunque no niego que llegue ya muy cansado pero a pesar de eso pude notar que los últimos tres pisos de edificio, ósea los 13, 14 ,y 15 solo eran jardines y más jardines. Cuando subí note que no había recepción solo estaba más jardín.

-Ejeemh...hola?

Desde alguna parte del jardín se escuchó.

-Bienvenido Steph, pasa por favor.

Era la voz de Elliot, el sol ya estaba dando sus últimos rayos de sol y el azul oscuro comenzaba a reinar así que me adentre en aquel jardín. La verdad no supe ni como llegue frente a un enorme escritorio de madera blanco con decapado antiguo, yo calcule que era de 1700 más o menos.

-1600 Steph- Dijo Elliot saliendo de debajo de este, sentado en la silla frente a este estaba Kanon con su rostro sereno.

-He venido porque Layla me dijo que viniera pero no deseo nada de dinero ni de lo demás.

-No deseas el dinero?-Dijo Elliot provocativamente.

-No?

-Estas diciendo que no deseas 77 millones de libras?

-No Elliot, no las deseo.

-Demasiada modestia no lo crees Kanon?

Kanon no se inmuto y yo respondí.

-No me malinterpretes Elliot, claro que si me gustaría tener tanto dinero, no es que pueda imaginarme con tanto pero cualquiera lo desearía, es solo que...-Yo agache la mirada- Todo ese dinero no me sirve para traer a Sid o sí? Si me lo hubiera ganado jugando algún juego de azar o de alguna otra manera... Pero Sid se fue y en su lugar me dejo un costal de dinero, eso es absurdo, no lo tolerare! No puedo lo siento! No es suficiente 77 millones de libras, no le alcanza para comprarme esto que siento.

Elliot se acercó a mí y me extendió los brazos en señal de que lo cargara, yo obedecí y de inmediato lo levante, el pequeño tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y pego su frente a la mía, cerré los ojos.

-Steph, eres bueno, eres bueno y tonto, Sid no te dejo eso por reemplazo, te lo dejo por algún otro motivo, tú debes encontrar cual.

-No! No quiero Elliot. Quiero que Sid este aquí.

-Como te dije-susurro el pequeño- Eres bueno y tonto, Sid es un Leviatan, él no puede...

-amarme. Lo sé!

-Steph, tu memoria debe pagar ese recuerdo de Sid, porque no te hará bien, nada bien. Porque lo que hay de ustedes dos ya no es suficiente, nunca lo fue

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí humedad en los mismos.

-Ahora tu dinero está ya en una cuenta solo necesitaremos que vayas al banco a blindarla, con tu retina y tus huellas, quizás te pidan también alguna clave vocal, necesito que firmes en el edificio uno los siguientes papeles frente al notario, Kanon te acompa...

Deje de escuchar a Elliot, acababa de digerir sus palabras, no sabía por qué pero intentaba aferrarme solo a un recuerdo, el de Sid durmiendo en aquel día que fuimos a su castillo. Ese recuerdo era tan precioso para mí que podía verlo claramente, como si estuviera de nuevo ahí.

-Steph, oh no, no ¡ No te hagas daño de esa manera.-Dijo Elliot sacándome de mi feliz recuerdo que me hacía sentir tan cerca y tan lejos de Sid.

-Ah?

Elliot con una seña me indico que le bajara y obedecí.

-Steph debes dejar el asunto de Sid por la paz, además ahora puedes hacer cualquier cosa que desees, porque no te tomas unas vacaciones.

Yo mire a Kanon y este solo me sostuvo la mirada.

-Entonces esto es todo?-Dije con angustia.

-Traeré al notario, espera aquí Steph.

Yo asentí y me senté en una silla, recargue mis codos sobre mis rodillas y me seque los ojos, suspire y cerré los ojos, de un momento a otro sentí el toque frio de la mano de Kanon. Este estaba parado frente a mí, me extendió la mano y yo le di la mía. En ese instante este me jalo hacia su pecho y me metió entre sus brazos.

Me quede sorprendido ante ese gesto pero comprendí que Kanon había visto todo ese dolor en mi por la palabras de Elliot que resonaban en mi mente.

Kanon deposito un beso en mi cabeza y yo oculte mi rostro en el pecho de este para que mis gemidos no se escucharan. En tanto su mano se paseaba por mis cabellos con dulzura.

"Sid...Te pierdo"

"Sid... que fue de los dos?"

"Sid no me puedo acostumbrar a que te hayas largado"

Mis pensamientos giraban en torno a él pero entonces en mi mente escuche o creí haber escuchado algo, una voz magnifica.

" Todo estará bien, descuida, yo los escucho y algún día tú los podrás escuchar también"

Esa voz... Esa voz que era grave pero hermosa, esa voz me pareció que intentaba decirme algo pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Elliot que se acercaba hablando de manera ruidosa como un niño pequeño.

Yo voltee a ver a Kanon y este me soltó y puso su mano encima de mi cabeza en señal de afecto.

Esa tarde firme todos los documentos de aceptación del dinero y de la casa de Norfolk , luego se me explico de nuevo las condiciones en que me serían entregadas y demás cosas. Elliot me dijo que ellos me llevarían al banco yo les dije que estaría cerrado pero con una llamada esto se solucionó de inmediato, terminamos todo hasta las diez de la noche luego me invitaron a cenar a un restaurante para niños y al final como siempre mis amigos me fueron a dejar hasta la puerta de mi casa. Una vez adentro salude a mi mama que miraba la tele y subí a mi habitación, nada más entre y vi ese peluche de pez, los libros, todo! Todo me hablaba de Sid, su nombre estaba en cada recuerdo de mi habitación, eran más de lo que yo podía soportar, eran tantos recuerdo que me dolió el pecho y baje de inmediato a ver a mi madre.

-Steph, hijo...que sucede?

-Nada...Nada, es solo que quería ver si te molesta que vea tele un rato contigo?

-Claro que no bebe, ven.

Mi mama había abierto sus brazos para recibirme, no había duda de que las madres podían amar demasiado, mi mama amaba lo que ni el mismo diablo se había dignado a aceptar.


	60. Una tarde con los gemelos

Esa semana fui como de costumbre a trabajar y me encontré con la terrible sorpresa de que estaban haciendo las remodelaciones pertinentes para que Samael tomara la empresa, esa misma semana no lo vi en sí, no fue hasta la siguiente que este llego en punto de las seis y me dijo que entrara a la oficina.

Cuando entre vi que todo era completamente diferente de cómo lo había dejado Sid, me dolió, yo esperaba que dejara las cosas tal y como estaban. Todo estaba decorado al estilo Luis XV, qué horror! Tras de un enorme escritorio de caoba estaba el espectro de mirada fría con las manos juntas como si fuera a ponerse a orar, Samael me hizo señal de que me sentara y obedecí.

-Necesito que llames a la secretaria de Sid, llevo días buscándola pero nada! Seguro tu sabes quién es esa mujer!

-Sí, yo sé quién es.

-Bien llámala y no te quitare más tiempo puedes volver a tu área.

-Soy yo-Dije agachando la mirada.

-Tu?! Es broma verdad?

-Ojala lo fuera-Conteste y recordé cuando Sid me había nombrado su asistente, un título que yo no quería pero que al fin y al cabo aprendí muchas cosas.

-Oh no puede ser.

-Si deseas mi renuncia no me importa, solo dime cuando la quieres.

-No te puedo despedir niño, así que no molestes con esas niñerías, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos así que más vale que pongas de tu parte.

-Si...-Dije con pesar.

-Bien! Esta semana he estado checando todo sobre la empresa y sobre como la dejo Sid , ahora bien no me interesa que tengas un horario nocturno, quiero que vengas de siete a dos de lunes a viernes , por la tarde contratare a alguien más así que después de las dos te puedes ir, veré si eso necesita un ajuste de salario o conservas el mismo, no quiero que pienses que por que habrá otro asistente en la tarde puedes dejar el trabajo a medias o flojear entendido?

Yo asentí.

-Bien, ahora nadie puede entrar a mi oficina nunca, eso te incluye, siempre debes hablar conmigo solo lo necesario y a través del conmutador entendiste? Hable demos tus funciones, estas serán las de ...

Samael hablo durante cuarenta minutos de como quería el trabajo y de algunas cosas que yo ni con Sid ni con Ephy había hecho. Salí de ahí con el ánimo hecho pedazos, ya no era más el asistente de Sid. Al parecer ahora era un asistente más, ya no tenía ninguna razón para estar en la empresa de noche ni tenía que cuidarme de que Sid me violara, tanto así estaba de mal la situación que ahora incluso yo no podía entrar en la oficina, Samael me había tratado como a todos los demás. Esa semana fue muy dura para mí el cambio pero mi mama estaba más que contenta por el nuevo horario, siempre le había molestado que el señor "Santinni" me pidiera esos horarios tan extravagantes.

Al cabo de quince días la monotonía gano y logre acostumbrarme. Uno de los primeros días de abril después de salir del trabajo me fui a beber un rato a un bar, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba darle sentido a todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día en que dieron a conocer los designios de Sid, pero no pude pensar nada, pensar no era lo mío en verdad.

Cuando salí de ahí, el cielo gris de Londres no permitía ver como el sol se ocultaba caprichosamente, la verdad no tenía ningún plan más que ir a casa a ver televisión, había retomado el vicio de perderme en cualquier programa incluso en los infomerciales, nada tenía sentido y yo no quería darle ninguno, no quería revivir el dolor.

-Hey Steph!

-Ah?

En un Porsche carrera de color rojo flamante había un jovencito de ojos azul turquesa demasiado feroces como para considerarlo alguien joven.

-Ven sube! Vamos por Yuri y salgamos un rato!

-Kuri, que haces aquí?

-Pues que voy a hacer Steph? Vine por ti para que salgamos a divertirnos un rato, que dices eh?

-Bueno no lo sé...

-Vamos mañana es sábado y no trabajas para el ogro, anda vamos a divertirnos, además estarás a salvo conmigo, no te pasara nada que no me pidas a gritos.

-Kuri, que tonterías dices!

El espectro me hizo la señal de que montara adentro , yo aún dubitativo mire a ambos lados de la calle y luego pensé ..."Al demonio, necesito dejar de pensar"

-Esa es la maldita actitud Steph. Vamos!

En cuanto estuve dentro del carro este no espero a que me abrochara el cinturón y metió máxima velocidad, tuve que aferrarme hasta con las uñas. Este me sonreía mientras conducía como loco, un gesto tierno para ser Kuri.

Este condujo hasta la LSE, que son las siglas del London School of Economics and Political Science yo en si no entendía por qué estábamos ahí pero este leyó mi mente y respondió:

-Yuri y yo damos clases de economía aquí, nuestros grupos son siempre los más pedidos y de los mejores de las generaciones. Ven vamos a ver qué hace.

-Pero ...

-Ven.

Este dejo aparcado el carro y me guio a través de aquella universidad. Los jóvenes estudiantes no podían pasar desapercibido a aquel joven e incluso unas cuantas veces vimos que muchos y muchas le sonrieron o le saludaron de una forma muy formal y cortes, como si Kuri fuese un anciano venerable y como este siempre leía mi cabeza me dijo.

-En si ellos creen que somos jóvenes dotados, sabes? No saben que todo nuestro conocimiento en economía viene de años de experiencia y montones de avaricia, entonces para ellos nosotros somos una especie de leyenda viviente y por eso nos tratan con tanto respeto.

-Vaya deben ser muy buenos en su trabajo.

Este me tomo de la mano y recorrimos los pasillos de la LSE, salones y salones donde las personas tomaban cursos, yo me había negado a asistir a la universidad pero de un momento a otro se me antojo llena de sorpresas y diversión y sentí lastima de que nunca sabría si eso era solo un sueño mío o una realidad.

Entramos de repente a un salón donde había fácil unos 30, 35 alumnos tomando clase y todos al vernos se sorprendieron o más bien al ver a mi acompañante, que causo mucha conmoción en los estudiantes, incluso hubo quien pronuncio una exclamación de alegría de poca educación pero muy tierna. Al frente estaba Yuri impartiendo una especie de clase que no pude saber de inmediato de que se trataba pero parecía algo de complejidad matemática. Kuri y yo tomamos asiento en uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban disponibles hasta atrás, guardamos silencio y escuchamos.

-Bien pero que es la incertidumbre...Alguien me puede decir con sus propias palabras que es?

Muchos alumnos levantaron la mano pero Yuri se dirigió a la persona más equivocada de todo el salón, ósea yo.

-Steph?

-Ah?!

-Puedes decirme que es la incertidumbre en tus propias palabras?

Todos me miraron de una manera que me hizo sentir intimidado y yo solo pude mirar a Yuri con una mirada suplicante de que no me hiciera eso, pero a este no le importo y siguió esperando mi respuesta; luego pase mis ojos a Kuri y este me sonrió sin importarle mi cara de perdición. Como no tenía otra opción conteste lo único que sabía.

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro-Dije en voz baja aunque a pesar de eso se escuchó mi respuesta fuerte y claro ante tal silencio.

-Exactamente!-Dijo Yuri prosiguiendo con su clase como si nada y quitándome toda la atención del alumnado- La incertidumbre es una expresión que manifiesta el grado de desconocimiento acerca de una condición futura pudiendo implicar una previsibilidad imperfecta...

Me quede anonadado, era la primera vez que yo decía algo correcto en clase y en voz alta, la verdad me sentí un poco bien por aquello y continúe poniendo atención.

-Ahora tomando esto hablemos de estadística, y entonces nos referiremos a la propagación de errores o propagación de incertidumbre, esta es el efecto de variables de incertidumbre en la incertidumbre de una función matemática basada en ellos...Ahora bien cuando las variables son los valores de medición...

Yuri seguía hablando cuando la voz de Kuri reclamo mi atención.

-Hey Steph! Vamos a la cafetería, te comprare de cenar y no tendrás que aguantar esta aburrida clase.

-Descuida, no estoy aburrido-Conteste y volví a enfocar mi atención en lo que Yuri decía, quizás aprendería algo nuevo.

-Psst! Steph, no quieres ir a dar una vuelta.

-Descuida Kuri estoy bien.

Kuri suspiro y se quejó en voz baja, yo sonreí ya que me causaba risa que este se hubiera aburrido de la clase de Yuri. En realidad Yuri me parecía un gran maestro, explicaba realmente bien, quizás si él hubiese sido mi profesor en preparatoria yo hubiera entrado a una universidad...Pero que cosas pensaba yo era bastante tonto en esa época y aun, y era pésimo para las ciencias. Aun así concentre toda mi atención en la clase, y por primera vez en mi vida comprendí una sola cosa de matemáticas, no sabía exactamente cuál era el tópico, solo sabía que era sobre incertidumbre en estadística.

El tiempo paso deprisa y para cuando termino la clase, yo estaba enfrascado como todos los demás alumnos en las explicaciones de Yuri que no solo eran fáciles sino también divertidas.

-Bien nos veremos el lunes, no olviden traer su libro, y sus encuestas.

Un par de sus alumnos se acercaron a él y otro tanto a Kuri que comenzó a hablarles de métodos estadísticos. En tanto yo me preguntaba cómo sería su vida como estudiantes? Tendrían muchos problemas? Serian felices? Acaso ellos...tendrían a alguien importante en sus vidas, o quizás estaban solos como...yo?

Suspire y me quede quieto hasta que todos se marcharon.

-Hola Steph muy bien contestado! Eres muy inteligente!

Yo fruncí el ceño y respondí.

-No es cierto Yuri, tú me diste el lado eso es todo!

-Yo no te daría el lado Steph, te equivocas, tu contestaste bien y eso dice mucho, aunque no lo creas muchos de mis alumnos se van por las opciones más complicadas, y descartan la más sencilla cuando de ahí parte la idea en sí.

-Vamos Yuri no me digas que ahora quieres convencer a un tonto de que es un genio eh? Eso no funciona con este tonto.

-Tú no eres un tonto Steph, eres tan hermoso. Y no digo que eres un genio tampoco pero creo que si alguna vez deseas demasiado estudiar economía o actuaria con gusto te recibiría en mi clase.

-Bien! Bien! –Dijo Kuri interrumpiendo el ofrecimiento de su hermano- Ahora vámonos perdemos tiempo y además hay que llevar a Steph a cenar.

-Si!-Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa muy linda

Salimos de la LSE a las ocho y cuarto y fuimos a un restaurante muy fino por el centro de la cuidad a cenar. Yo como siempre fui el único que ceno, en tanto ellos coqueteaban descaradamente con la camarera que bien les recibía sus galanterías y daba entrada para que la situación se fuera a otro nivel.

-Que no son ustedes del otro bando? Que no son acaso todos los espectros de la asamblea del otro bando?

-Del otro bando?-Dijo Kuri poniendo una cara de no saber a qué me refería

-Sí, bueno que bateen del otro lado? Masquen del otro lado del plato...Etc...

-Te refieres a si somos homosexuales no es cierto Steph?-Dijo Yuri.

Yo asentí y me puse de mil colores, yo no estaba acusando a nadie ni nada por el estilo es solo que recién había yo descubierto esa faceta en mí y la sola palabra me causaba vergüenza.

-Mira Yuri, que lindo es Steph, se ha puesto rojo de la vergüenza.

Yuri sonrió tiernamente y dijo:

-No somos homosexuales Steph, tu si pero nosotros no.

-Ah?!

-Lo que me refiero es que los espectros no tenemos sexo, solo adoptamos el del cuerpo que encarnamos, por lo tanto no somos ni hombres ni mujeres en sí, solo somos esencia de nuestros creadores.

-No entiendo-Dije yo apurando mi comida.

-Lo que Yuri trata de explicarte es que como no nunca nacimos no estamos vivos y por lo tanto estos cuerpos son solo cascarones, lo ángeles y los demonios no tenemos sexo.

Eso era cierto ellos no nacieron humanos y entonces...

-Entonces ustedes pudieron tomar un cuerpo de mujer?

-Claro que sí!

-Entonces Layla pudo ser hombre?

-No te confundas-Contesto Yuri-Layla nació bajo la condición de hija de la primera mujer, ella si nació humana, pero debido a la injuria de esta y a sus relaciones con los demonios en su morada sus hijas son todas ellas al principio humanas normales y con el paso de los siglos se vuelven sombras en la tierra. Layla desde hace siglos que dejo de ser humana pero jamás mujer.

-No lo entiendo-Dije con franqueza

-Descuida-Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una de esas sonrisas francas- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a un lugar donde yo casi nunca ponía un pie, Bond Street. Una calle donde estaban las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres, aquí típicamente venían turistas adinerados, muy, muy adinerados o los chicos de sociedad.

-Pero que hacemos aquí?

-Divertirnos-Dijo Kuri desenfadadamente-Vamos.

Yo mire a Yuri y este sonrió y asintió, vaya forma de divertirse eh?

Entramos a una de esas tiendas donde más parece una casa de gente refinada que una tienda de ropa, la vendedora les sonrió a mis acompañantes y de inmediato nos trajeron bebidas y nos acomodaron en una de las estancias, Kuri haciendo uso de toda la presunción que podía dijo que quería las mejores atenciones, que si era necesario cerrasen la tienda y a su petición esto se hizo. Si acaso se quedaron algunos de los compradores que estaban ya adentro a punto de terminar sus compras y eso por consentimiento de Yuri.

-Pero, Yuri en serio será correcto...

-Tú no te preocupes Steph, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal, usualmente nosotros solo vestimos prendas de Dunhill pero salimos a divertirnos de esta manera.

-Ah? Entonces menos comprendo, si compran en Bourdon House no es esto un despilfarro de dinero.

-Quizás si pero solo es ayudar a la economía local.

-Ah?-Pensé en su respuesta y no le halle lógica- Eso no tiene sentido!

-quizás no pero aquí lo que importa es relajarse y divertirse. Ya después veremos que haremos con toda esa ropa.

Me quede pasmado, compraban cosas caras nada más para divertirse? Eso no tenía sentido.

-Ven Steph.

-Ah?-Reaccione y Kuri estaba con una vendedora que me miro de una forma extraña y luego asintió.

-Descuide joven amo , yo tengo lo que usted desea-La mujer se retiró y entraron otras dos con armarios con ruedas que llevaban prendas muy lindas de caballero.

-Ven Steph que se antoja probarte.

-Ah?

Yuri me tomo de la mano y me acerco al armario, había ropa muy bonita pero se miraba muy costosa y yo no podía permitirme tocar nada de eso o quedaría endeudado de por vida.

-Eso no es cierto Steph, recuerda que Sid te dejo 77 millones de libras.

Las empleadas abrieron los ojos de tal manera que los gemelos les dedicaron una mirada poco amistosa y ellas se retiraron ofreciendo disculpas.

-Sí, pero ese dinero no es mío de verdad-dije yo mirando la ropa sin mirarla.

-Cómo es eso?-dijo Kuri-Ese dinero es todo tuyo desde ya.

-No lo entiendes, no lo quiero y no lo voy a tocar. No entiendo por qué lo hizo ese Sid, realmente no lo entiendo pero no lo quiero.

-Steph...-Yuri puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué 77 millones, es absurdo!

Kuri me tomo por la barbilla y me acerco a él mientras me dirigía una mirada perspicaz.

-Que no es obvio?

-Ah? Qué? Que es obvio?

-Que Sid te dejo esa suma por lo que representa.

-Que representa?

Nos sentamos los tres en un sofá enorme tapizado de un café muy sutil y muy al estilo inglés.

-Setenta veces siete, es lo que ese dinero se te multiplicara Steph, eso es lo que Sid te dejo y lo que ese dinero se hará.-dijo el más audaz de los gemelos.

-Seguro Sid quería protegerte también en el sentido económico.

-Pues qué tontería, nada de eso era necesario, Sid es un idiota entonces!

-Ah?-Exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no necesito ese dinero, al menos no si... No me lo gano, aunque sea jugando a la lotería

En ese momento entro justo la vendedora que había estado hablando en secreto con Kuri y en los brazos traía una caja enorme. Dos mujeres entraron atrás de ella, luego e esto Kuri me señalo con sus dedos largos y finos , ellas asintieron.

-Por favor síganos!

-ah? Pero...

Estas sonrieron y me escoltaron a un cambiador. Cuando supe el propósito maldecí a los gemelos, su dinero y a todos los espectros que pisaban la tierra! Pero era tarde, ya tenía yo a las dos mujeres encima de mí y quitándome la ropa.

Salí ataviado con un vestido de muselina color blanco y un sombrero de campo, al verme los gemelos pusieron una expresión de bobos digna de un humano cualquiera.

-Así que de esto se trataba todo eh? –dije bastante enojado.

-Wow! Steph eres realmente adorable! –Dijo Kuri lanzándose a mí.

-es cierto, mira nada más tus piernas son como las de una mujer, incluso están más desprovistas de bello que las de una chica eh?

Kuri me apretó contra él , mientras Yuri me tomaba por la barbilla, yo mire a las empleadas de la tienda y estas estaban completamente extasiadas al vernos.

-Verdad que somos todo un trio señoritas?-Pregunto Kuri.

-Sí, eso es cierto!-Dijo una de las vendedoras con una cara de fascinación increíble.

-Se te ve muy bien ese vestido Steph-dijo Yuri.

-Es cierto le queda muy bien joven-dijo otra de las mujeres.

-Oigan basta! Creen que esto es divertido, yo soy un...

Cuando me vi al espejo, oh por Dios! Casi grito, en serio parecía una mujer! Me mire con suprema atención liberándome de los brazos de Kuri y de las manos frías de Yuri, esto llegaba más allá de todo lo creíble, no tenía ni un maldito rasgo masculino, mis labios, mis ojos, aunque negros eran brillosos y grandes como las de las chicas, las pestañas largas y no había ni rastro de barba o bigote, nuca había salido, incluso mi barbilla era fina. Mi cuello no tenía ese acento masculino en la garganta, como el de los chicos normales y mis brazos y piernas eran cubiertos de un bello muy fino que no se notaba. Era yo una chica... Me asuste demasiado, así que esto era lo que Sid había visto todo el tiempo. Así que...

-Steph, ven acá-Dijo Yuri – No es lo que Sid vio, es lo que nadie más vio, entiendes?

Me llevo a sentar de nuevo al sofá en tanto Kuri cuchicheaba con las vendedoras algo que temí no me gustaría.

-Nunca te gusto tu apariencia verdad Steph?

-Tuve muchos problemas por ello durante la escuela-Dije agachando la mirada.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Estoy cansado de lucir así, de buscar a alguien que no soy, pero en todo este tiempo no he podido resignarme a esta apariencia. Ya me canse de mí mismo.

-Pero esta es tu apariencia Steph y quizás, te guste o no, esa es una de las primeras razones que tenemos todos para quererte.

-Vaya, que consuelo, me quieren solo por mi apariencia.

-Porque todos los humanos se la toman por ahí?-Dijo la voz de Kuri y este se colocó a mi lado- Porque se mienten a sí mismos eh?

-Que quieres decir?-Le espete con curiosidad.

-Siempre dicen que la apariencia no cuenta pero hacen todo lo contrario, yo no te miento tu apariencia es hermosa, me gusta muchisisismo pero si te quito toda esa imagen de hermosura exterior, te ves igual de bien por dentro, quizás algo frágil e inseguro pero de igual manera me encantas.

-Ah?

-Lo que Kuri quiso decir es que nosotros los espectro no podemos engañarnos como los humanos lo hacen, nosotros somos los que menos nos fijamos en las apariencia externa , eso no infunde en nuestras decisiones importantes como en los humanos. Aunque tú no fueras tan hermoso por fuera, aunque fueras contrariamente feo a lo hermoso que eres, seria solo un punto del exterior y aunque no podríamos negar el hecho de que serias feo igual te verías por dentro.

-Los humanos dicen que lo que cuenta es lo de adentro pero con lo que estos no cuentan es conque hay humanos feos por dentro y por fuera, bellos por fuera y feos por dentro y viceversa. Lo que cuenta es comprender que esos dos tipos de belleza son distintos, nunca se repite el patrón en ellos.

-En cambio los espectros y demonios aun conservamos esa esencia directa de Dios. Nosotros solo miramos el interior, y bueno a los espectros solo nos llama la atención las personas que nosotros consideramos hermosas, mentes grandes y maravillosas, personas únicas, igual podría ser un asesino que tuviera una mente brillante o un mendigo digno de la más grande gracia de Dios, para nosotros no importa el exterior a diferencia de los humanos que nunca han podido aceptar este hecho.-Dijo Yuri pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

-Pero tú, eres todo un caso Steph, en realidad todos o casi todos estamos enamorados de ti pero es que tu...

-Ya se yo no soy muy extraordinario no es así? Solo tengo esta cara...-Dije molesto más conmigo mismo que por otra cosa.

-Jajajaja en realidad tu cara es hermosa pero me refiero a que tú no tienes grandes ambiciones y mira que podrías.

-Vaya Kuri que podría yo ambicionar? Para ambicionar se requiere ser inteligente no?

-Eso si-Espeto Yuri.

-Y no es ningún secreto que yo no brillo por mi inteligencia.

-Eres rubio...-Soltó Kuri de manera grosera y yo le aniquile con la mirada.

-Kuri! Eso es grosero.

-Lo siento pero es muy común decir eso-Dijo entre risas el hermano gañan de Yuri.

-Discúlpalo Steph!

-Bah, no tiene importancia.

-Vamos, era broma Steph, anda me perdonas?-Dijo Kuri tomándome por la mejilla y acariciando esta-Vamos, sabes que no pienso eso, además-Este se acercó a mi oído y susurro- Seria más tonto yo por desear así a alguien que no fuera inteligente y yo no soy ningún tonto y menos tú!

Yo me puse de colores y agache la mirada.

-Bueno podría tener mi ropa de vuelta?-Dije para cambiar el tema pero estos tenían más planes que los que yo había siquiera imaginado. Nos probamos muchísimos conjuntos y puedo aceptar que por un momento comenzaba a divertirme, había ropa muy bonita y de mi gusto pero que era con seguridad tremendamente cara. Terminamos como a la media noche de probarnos todo y ellos optaron por unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca y un suéter de cuello en v color azul marino calzando tenis de meter color blanco, la verdad yo podía elogiar el buen gusto de los gemelos pero en ese momento estaba más que cabreado.

-Porque yo tengo que usar este vestido?-Proteste.

-Por que estamos haciendo ciencia Steph, vamos a probar que los humanos son tan superficiales y solo juzgan la apariencia de las personas.

-Ah, sí? Y por qué estamos haciendo esa prueba? Con que objeto?-Dije

\- No hay ningún objeto solo diversión-Dijo Yuri-Vamos Steph te divertirás.

-Seguro...Que no!

Fuimos a uno de los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos de Londres en Charterhouse St. La verdad yo una vez había intentado entrar en este famoso club pero al parecer era exclusivo para la elite además de los niños mimados de Londres y de ahora suponía que de los espectros.

Como era de suponerse mis acompañantes tenían su propia entrada privada. Yo no dije nada pues como iba vestido de mujer no quería que pensaran que tenía esas manías raras, así que interprete bien mi papel de una chica muy callada. Estos tenían un sitio privado en aquel club, era una estancia hermosa toda de color carmín y gris, además de su propio servicio y una pequeña pista privada pero esta vez pasaron de largo de usar eso y le indicaron al capitán de meseros que querían bajar a la zona donde se encontraba el resto de las personas, el capitán puso una cara de susto pero consintió el capricho de mis acompañantes.

-Por qué tenemos que bajar?-Pregunte yo-Arriba se ve muy bien.

-Por qué no debemos?-Contesto Kuri.

-Hey no contestes con otra pregunta Kuri!

-Porque así será más interesante Steph, además es algo que nosotros pocas veces hacemos, usualmente siempre mandamos llamar por chicas lindas.

-Pero es que ustedes nos son gay?-Dije con animo de enfadarlos

-Solo contigo!-dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

Al fin llegamos a la parte donde estaban todas las demás personas y yo me sentía abrumado pero Kuri me apretó de la cintura contra él y avanzamos hasta llegar a la mesa que estos habían solicitado, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que estos llamaban la atención de demasiadas féminas y que yo por el contrario me llevaba la atención de los hombre, que mala suerte. Al fin acomodados en la mesa Kuri y Yuri invitaron a un par de chicas con las cuales conversaron cinco minuto y luego las despidieron, yo vi como estas quedaban desilusionadas por no haber pescado a semejantes ejemplares, luego fueron un trio de lindas chicas que venían de España. Estas duraron más con nosotros pero llego el novio de una de ellas y mis acompañantes repitieron el gesto. Otras más y otras hasta que Yuri invito a unas chicas que venían con un pequeño moreno, estas no se hicieron del rogar y nos acompañaron.

-Vaya, vaya de donde son señoritas?

-Me llamo Marian, soy de Ucrania-Contesto una de las chicas que era alta y rubia.

-Yo soy Emillie y vivo en Devon y ella es Grethel, y es de Moscú.No habla mucho inglés.

-Genial!-dio Kuri-Nosotros también somos de Moscú.

-Bravo!-Dijo Emillie que era una chica morena de ojos verdes y de caderas afiladas-Este es mi hermano Johan.

-Yo soy Ken y él es mi hermano Karl-dio Kuri mintiendo de manera soberbia- Y esta preciosura es nuestra prima Stefy.

Yo me puse colorado hasta las orejas y le mire de manera aniquiladora, como osaba transformar mi nombre de esa manera?

-Oh mucho gusto! –Dijeron las chicas dándonos la mano pero ese moreno llamado Johan tomo mi mano y deposito un beso poco sutil en ella. Kuri lo miro de manera ruda y me pego más contra el pero de cierta manera me sentí feliz por su enojo, eso se sacaba por ponerme en estas situaciones. Pasamos un rato agradable y más la pobre Grethel ya que era un alivio que alguien le hablara en su idioma, como Yuri se preocupó en hacerlo de una manera muy amable. Después de un rato Marian invito a Kuri a la pista y este no logro decirle no a la rubia.

-Vaya, tu eres muy callada no es así Steffy?-Me preguntó aquel hombre desconocido, yo asentí-Eres de aquí o también eres de Rusia?

-So...-Me detuve ya que si se daba cuenta de mi voz de hombre, pues aunque yo lucia como una chica si tenía una voz de hombre más o menos normal, así que intente modularla en un tono suave como el de las chicas- Soy de aquí-Dije con una voz más femenina.

-Qué bien! Dónde vives?

-Ahhhh...En Courtenay Av.-Respondí recordando la dirección de mousetrapp.

-Oye y que hace una niña rica como tú en este sitio, yo había venido antes pero nunca te había visto...

-Emhh si es que ... No me gustan mucho estos lugares.

-Por?

-Son ruidosos.

-Ah! Vaya, así que ruidosos eh? Oye Steffy no quieres bailar? Anda vamos!

Ese tipo me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la pista contra mis deseos era una canción lenta, me paso los brazos por la cintura y me metió en su pecho, yo cerré los ojos era una pesadilla por completo, yo no quería bailar con ese tipo, no quería que me tocara, no quería sentirle cerca, él no era...Él no era ...Sid!

Cerré los ojos y lo imagine en ese instante en lugar de ese tipo de nombre Johan, Sid , Sid estaba abrazándome a mí con sus brazos helados y duros , estaba ahí conmigo, si me amaba! Comencé a temblar, con tanta soledad que había sentido el efecto que causaba en mi imaginación era tremendo. Sid, sigo aquí preguntándome como es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y sigo solo pensando en ti, cada día y cada noche, porque sigo esperando que te dé la gana volver a mí.

-Estas temblando Steffy. Te sientes bien?

Yo asentí y seguí dándole rienda suelta a mi imaginación, era como una especie de bálsamo para mis heridas, ya que desde que Sid se había marchado yo no sabía cómo había sucedido, como había llegado a todo esto .

-Y dime Steffy, tienes novio?

-Sid, vuelve a amarme, ven a verme-Susurre pensando que nadie me había escuchado.

-Ah comprendo!

Terminamos de bailar y este me saco de mi ensueño, tomo mi mano y me condujo de nueva cuenta hacia la mesa donde Kuri estaba con una cara gruñona y Yuri dijo.

-Steffy tu hermano ha venido por ti, anda vamos!

-Ah?-Yo aún no despertaba bien de mi ensueño cuando fui guiado por los gemelos hasta el apartado nuevamente. Estos pidieron privacidad a los empleados y entonces la furia de Kuri exploto.

-Qué demonios hacías Steph?!

Yo me quede callado y este siguió recriminándome mientras Yuri solo nos observaba, la verdad a mí me daba igual la ira de Kuri, solo sabía que comenzaba a sentir frio, un frio interior que no había fuego suficiente que pudiera calentarme. Sid, donde estás? Donde estás?

-Steph...

Yo voltee a ver a mi interlocutor y me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas.

-Lo...Lo siento! Yo...

-Ay Steph perdónanos...-Dijo Yuri

-No...Perdónenme ustedes pero...Es que me acorde de Sid!-Dije y comencé a sollozar de una manera muy infantil- No entiendo, si yo lo pude amar, porque el no a mí? Por qué no? Quizás no supe vivir mi oportunidad, pero ya que él se ha ido, pienso más que nunca en nosotros...Toda la noche me la he pasado preguntándome si era el destino que él y yo nos encontrásemos o solo fue una coincidencia, que yo entrara a esa oficina, que fuera el justamente! Solo quiero que Sid vuelva a verme, una vez más!

Los gemelos me miraron con lastima y Kuri vino de inmediato a abrazarme me dio un beso en la frente y dijo.

-Vamos cámbiate, ponte esta ropa y vamos a divertirnos de una manera más normal!

Habían traído una muda de ropa de hombre para mí, así que gustoso me quiete el vestido, me deshice del peinado y nos quedamos en la parte superior para beber más cómodamente, obviamente ellos solo hacían la faramalla de que bebían así que todo lo que ellos pedían terminaba bebiéndomelo yo, como era de esperarse termine más que borracho e inconsciente. Lo último que supe es que estaba en el baño...


	61. Trio

Cap. 61: Trio.

Había bebido mucho y lo último que recuerdo era que estaba muy borracho intentando orinar, era Sid? No Sid era solo un sueño maldito, la otra noche también había soñado con el, en si nada metafórico esos sueños son solo para personas inteligentes, yo solo había tenido un sueño simple con Sid y en este sueño el me poseía y yo... Como siempre estaba desvariando, estúpido Sid! Pensé y justo cuando me intentaba subir el cierre del pantalón este se atascó, que problema! Estas cosas tenían que hacerse con extremo cuidado o podía resultar muy doloroso para mi.  
Intenté subirlo pero la cuestión es que ya mi visión no era tan buena así que mientras intentaba subirlo con desesperación di un paso hacia atrás y me fui directo al suelo...O al menos eso pensé cuando sus brazos me sostuvieron.  
\- Que haces Steph?  
\- Yuri?! Este...Yo...  
Otra voz idéntica instantáneamente resonó en aquel baño.  
\- Se atascó el cierre cierto?  
Era Kuri que me miraba de esa forma provocativa , se acercó a mí y tomo mi pantalón por la pretina, luego con la otra mano lentamente subió el cierre que cedió ante el.  
\- Listo!  
\- Vamos a bailar un poco más Steph!  
Dijo Yuri y Kuri sonrió de forma picara, yo me acerque a enjugarme las manos y después ambos me tomaron de las manos y salimos de ese baño hacia la parte de abajo de nueva cuenta.  
Todo me pareció demasiado luminoso pero sabía que podía ser por que yo ya estaba algo mareado aún así no me impidió beber algunos tragos más mientras bailaba con una chica.  
Una canción conocida? Si, era una vieja canción que me gustaba mucho cuando asistía al colegio, yo no era muy bueno bailando pero nunca fue algo que me importara ya que si se me pegaba la gana bailar algo lo hacía y chica linda se había acercado a mí y había comenzado a bailar conmigo cuando de un momento a otro Yuri la quito de un caderazo y muy sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado se puso a bailar frente a mi, yo me quede algo pasmado pero no le di importancia; todos parecían divertirse y yo necesitaba esa sensación. Yuri se acercó un poco a mí y me susurró al oído...  
\- Es cierto Steph todos parecen estarse divirtiendo, dime acaso no es un alivio salir? Es como esos sentimientos que uno desea tener siempre...  
Yo asentí y rápidamente paso Kuri y me llevo con el al otro lado de la pista dejando a su hermano pasmado ante tal acto.  
\- Kuri! - Le reclamé  
\- Oh no Steph, no te detengas eres mucho más lindo cuando bailas! Ven acércate un poco o las personas te aplastaran.  
Era cierto había cada vez más personas es la pista y mientras nosotros bailábamos el sonido de la música aumentaba, era como si intentase sofocar mis propios pensamientos pero solo eran pensamientos generados por el alcohol y yo ya estaba medio ebrio.  
\- Steph estas bien?  
\- Si...bueno más o menos.  
\- Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor.  
El me mostró una pequeña píldora azul y una blanca.  
\- No gracias no me gustan las drogas!- Dije intentando no sonar muy santurrón.  
\- No son drogas - Dijo este riendo- Es medicina !  
\- No bueno de cualquier manera.  
Este se hecho las pastillas a la boca y en un instante me jalo hacia el plantando me un beso enorme. Por lógica sus labios me pasaron las píldoras y las acabe tragando.  
\- Tranquilo Steph, no hay nada con tener una pequeña diversión.  
Dijo este nada más termino con su beso asfixiante.  
\- Idiota! No puedo llegar drogado a mi casa!  
\- No son drogas ya te lo dije!  
Dijo el peliazul poniendo en blanco los ojos.  
\- Son ... vitaminas, vitaminas para que bailemos toda la noche.  
-Si como no!  
\- Verás bailaremos toda la noche.  
La canción se terminaba pero de alguna forma yo quería seguir bailando en esa masa de personas y eso no era por acción de las vitaminas o drogas de Kuri, era debido a Sid, era la única forma de olvidarme de el.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero la música había cambiado, otra canción que me gustaba pero era una de esas canciones que ponen un ambiente diferente.  
\- Es el momento perfecto Steph...  
Voltee a ver atrás de mi y era Yuri, que ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura , su tacto me quemo, desde cuándo hacía tanto calor ? Estaba sudando en exceso, mi camisa estaba empapada, las manos frías de Yuri sobre mi cintura eran deliciosas y me sentí ...Excitado? No! No podía estar pasando esto!  
\- Te sientes bien no es así Steph?  
Dijo Kuri tomándome por las muñecas y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sentí como mi sexo se ponía firme con su tacto y estos se pegaron tanto a mi que me estremecí y creí que me caería desvanecido.  
\- Steph estas excitado no es así?  
Vaya era más que eso estaba durísimo de la excitación me estaba muriendo por aliviar esa sensación.  
\- Vamos, nosotros podemos ayudarte pero no en un sitio así.  
\- N...no gracias!  
Los gemelos se miraron y se dedicaron entre ellos una sonrisa Yuri me señaló hacía la derecha y dijo:  
\- Mira Steph!  
Yo de imbécil voltee y en un movimiento tan rápido como el sonido Kuri se hecho mi peso a su hombro , eso me excito más, el hábilmente sujeto mis piernas con su brazo.  
\- Vámonos hermano!  
\- Es un clásico- Dijo Yuri- Siempre cae alguien.  
\- Bájenme gemelos del diablo!  
Salí de aquel lugar pegándole golpes en la espalda a Kuri e intentando patalear para zafarme pero no logré ningún resultado. Terminé en el coche de estos, Kuri conducía a toda velocidad mientras yo intentaba calmar la excitación en mi entrepierna, estaba sudando a chorros.  
Pero Kuri no condujo a la mansión de estos, no! Condujo a un hotel de primera categoría donde no tuvo que solicitar nada pues al igual que en todos los lugares tenían una suite presidencial privada así que no paramos para nada hasta llegar a ella.  
Entro en esta primero Kuri y Yuri me extendió la mano y dijo:  
\- Ven Steph necesitas relajarte.  
Yo dude, acaso no era esto traición a Sid, yo le amaba pero el me había dejado solo, me sentí mareado de tanto pensar en Sid y decidí hacer caso a aquella suplica de mi entrepierna, así que tome la mano de Yuri y me adentre a la enorme suite presidencial.  
No recuerdo bien como era solo se que tenía color escarlata en todas partes, me tiré en la cama que era suave y mullida y una ola de calor me aprisionó.  
\- Eres muy lindo Steph- Dijo Yuri y se tendió a mi lado, este comenzó a acariciarme las mejillas con una suavidad extrema pero su tacto era frío y delicioso.  
Cerré los ojos y eso causo una excitación peor, entonces sentí a alguien sobre de mi.  
Kuri estaba sobre mi, me tenia atrapado entre sus piernas.  
\- Descuida Steph intentaré ser gentil.  
\- Ah?  
Yuri paso su mano por debajo de mi camisa en mi abdomen y sus caricias eran extraordinarias en tanto Kuri desabotonó mi pantalón y con todo y ropa interior lo mando a volar.  
Intenté levantarme para parar a Kuri pero Yuri ganó terreno en mi pecho y me susurró.  
\- Shhh tranquilo Steph.  
Luego de eso se me abalanzo en un beso candente, su lengua no reparaba en ser exigente con la mía y se movía de una manera que me obligaba a corresponderle.  
En tanto Kuri abría mis piernas y trazaba un camino de besos y caricias desde los tobillos hasta la parte interior de mis muslos. Eso me puso aún más caliente y sin poder evitarlo pase un brazo por el cuello de Yuri , cerré los ojos y correspondí como debía a su beso.  
Abajo las caricias me tenían durísimo y los besos y pequeñas mordidas que daba Kuri en mis muslos eran un bálsamo, en un momento casi imperceptible debido a la caricias de Yuri en mi pecho y a sus besos apasionados , Kuri levantó mis piernas colocándolas en sus hombros, comenzó a acariciarme el trasero con una maestría que en verdad me gusto como lo hacía .  
En tanto Yuri mordisqueo mi lóbulo derecho y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones.  
Eso debía ser tortura china de la peor pues yo me sentía tan bien que era injusto, no podía defenderme ante tanto placer  
Kuri sujeto mis tobillos y dijo con determinación  
\- Quiero ver.  
Hecho mis piernas hacía adelante y Yuri las tomo de tal forma que casi pegaban a mi cabeza pero yo estaba tan idiotizado y caliente que a pesar de ser incómodo y vergonzoso les deje hacerlo sin protestar.  
\- Legión de los siete arcángeles! Así que esto es lo que guardas Stephan!  
\- Yo también quiero ver hermano.  
Dijo Yuri cesando a sus caricias.  
\- Simplemente maravilloso! Así que esta es la razón de por que el cielo lloro cuando naciste !Lo codicio ya mismo!  
\- Yo también lo codicio!  
\- Tendremos que tomar turnos  
\- Oh podemos hacerlo los dos al mismo tiempo.  
\- Lo desgarraremos hermano y entonces no será tan hermoso.  
\- Entonces por turnos será.  
\- Si!  
\- Bueno pero quien primero ?  
\- No me molesta que seas tú hermano.  
\- Tampoco me molesta que seas tú Yuri.  
\- Se que lo deseas! Será mi obsequio de amor, tómalo Kuri.  
Apenas si podía escuchar lo que ellos decían ya que las manos de ambos se paseaban por mi trasero y la excitación que me causaban era demasiada.  
Yuri bajo mis piernas con cuidado y yo estire la mano y le agarre por las ropas para llevarlo frente a mi, este no se hizo del rogar y acudió a mi boca mientras sus manos regresaban a mis pezones.  
Kuri en tanto volvió a echarse mis piernas a sus hombros y levantó hábilmente mi cadera en tanto buscaba mi entrada , por otra parte Yuri no supe en qué momento se había quitado la ropa y su piel, su piel...La había tocado sin querer, era tan suave y dura, era algo único al tacto. Mis manos sintieron el deseo de tocar más hasta que me tope con algo que no estaba buscando, no es que estuviéramos compitiendo ni nada por el estilo pero en cuanto a artillería carajo! Yo llevaba aquí las de perder, Yuri se posiciono arriba de mi , con Kuri tras de el y tomo mis manos, las puso en pecho y dijo.  
\- Ahora mi querido Steph se un buen chico.  
Esto era más de lo que yo podía soportar , tomo mi barbilla e introdujo primero dos dedos de marfil en mi boca, yo comencé a chuparlos mientras miraba como Kuri le besaba la espalda a su hermano, luego de unos momentos los gemelos al mismo tiempo, como sincronizados por un reloj biológico pero sin haber dicho una sola palabra o hecho una sola señal me dejaron ir todo su poder, uno en mi entrada y otro en mi boca.  
Cerré los ojos y el placer fue tan intenso que creí que explotaría , mi boca se movía en automático; en tanto escuchaba sus murmullos.  
\- Este es el cielo ...  
\- Es nuestro cielo hermano...  
Sus voces parecían la misma, no reconocí el tono amable de Yuri o el tono duro de Kuri, eran el mismo, abrí un poco los ojos y vi como Yuri había ladeado la cabeza y se besaba apasionadamente con su hermano.  
Quise intentar reponerme y decirles que parasen pero Kuri al parecer había adivinado mis pensamientos y me embistió con una dureza que me obligó a cerrar los ojos del placer en tanto su hermano me acariciaba placentera mente los pezones y hacía que yo se la chupara delicadamente.  
No supe por cuántos minutos estuve así solo supe que sentí como yo estaba a punto de explotar y Kuri me tomo con rudeza por el trasero y me dio un par de embestidas que lo lograron.  
Luego de esto el lo hizo dentro de mi, yo lo sentí, un rush de calor, un impulso y mi trasero pudo descansar pues el espectro se salió.  
\- Ahora es mi turno!  
Yo estaba exhausto y me quedé tendido en la cama pero Yuri se salió de mi boca, me planto un beso y me susurró al oído.  
\- Yo si seré gentil Steph.  
Este me puso boca abajo y levantó con sus manos mi cadera, dejando mis rodillas apoyadas en el colchón , en tanto su hermano me busco el rostro y me miro con una sonrisa de maldad.  
\- Eres muy bello Steph , pero no aguantas mucho.  
No pude ni responder, en serio estaba exhausto, entonces Kuri me planto un beso apasionado que me puso firme de nueva cuenta.  
Yuri por su parte comenzó a besar mi espalda mi trasero y luego a lubricar con esa lengua que se movía como una serpiente mi entrada , sus besos más los de Kuri me volvieron loco de excitación pero ambos me tenían bien sujeto uno por las caderas y el otro por la barbilla y la nuca.  
Los labios de Yuri creaban por momentos una especie de vacío que me excitaba demasiado pero es que este nada más no se quedaba quieto y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi sexo, en tanto Kuri pego mi cara de frente a la colcha y comenzó a besarme el cuello y la nuca provocándome una excitación tremenda y algunas veces metía sus dedos más largos en mis labios.  
Era una fiesta de besos, mordidas y lamidas por todo mi cuerpo. Las manos de Yuri hicieron que me corriera sin avisar en tanto Kuri decidió que era hora de que mi boca probara su sexo, yo no podía más y es que era tanto el placer que de un momento a otro la vista se me fue apagando simplemente deje de ver que era lo que sucedía solo sentía las manos de Yuri dentro de mi tocando, sus labios besando mi interior, succionando, jugando sin descansar con mi sexo. Solo sentía, sentía las manos traviesas de ambos tocándome , excitándome , sentía las cosquillas de placer que me causaban Yuri estando dentro de mi, besando mis muslos, mi trasero, mi espalda, sentía el sexo de Kuri que llenaba mi boca chupándolo como paleta y sentía sus manos en mis pezones sus manos sujetando mi cabeza, sentía todo al mismo tiempo. Dejé de sentir cada vez que me corría solo me sentía más y más húmedo hasta que una voz se escucho, esa voz que yo sabía de quién era y que aún ciego no me impidió dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas.  
\- Basta! Se están acabando mi propiedad!  
\- Ah? - Respondieron los gemelos.  
\- No saben comer a la mesa de Dios verdad?  
Yo estire la mano intentando aferrarme a el. No quería que se escapara de nuevo y entonces sentí su piel.  
\- Sid!- Dije en voz alta.  
\- Yo les enseñaré a comer a la mesa de Dios cavernicolas.  
Sid me volteo boca arriba con delicadeza y con su solo toque mi cuerpo enloqueció.  
\- Sid! No hubo ni habrá quien me toque como tu!  
\- Shhh, yo les voy a enseñar como tocarte Steph.  
Yo le rodee con mis brazos y este se hecho mis piernas a sus hombros y comenzó a dar chupadas a mi sexo de forma irregular y deliciosa, yo exigí su boca y entonces Kuri metió uno de sus dedos a mi trasero y su hermano chupaba mi lóbulo y jugueteaba con mis pezones . Todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo tomado por espectros...  
\- Sid...  
Abrí con mucho esfuerzo los ojos , tanto placer me iba a dejar inconsciente y lo sabía pero quería decirlo, necesitaba decírselo.  
\- Sid, yo te amo más que a nadie !  
Sus lilas, sus lilas fue lo último que mire y entonces caí en la oscuridad...  
Cuando desperté estaba en la habitación del hotel, me mire y vi que estaba desnudo comenzaba a recordar algo de lo que había pasado después de tomar como idiota. Me vestí de prisa y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, entonces caí en cuenta de que el estaba aquí de nuevo así que salí huyendo cual ladrón de toallas, mire mi celular , había un mensaje ahí...

"Espero hayas dormido bien Steph, lo que sucedió no debe repetirse entendiste?"

-Oh Dios no... Que había pasado entre los gemelos, Sid ... y yoooo...

Querida mama, siempre que me propaso con el alcohol nada bueno sale de esto!


	62. El rey del parque de diversiones

Regrese adolorido a mi casa por la mañana, tenía miedo de saber lo que había pasado con los gemelos, y frente a Sid! Intentaba calmarme pero yo sentía que nada bueno de nada bueno saldría de esta noche, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Esa semana intente buscarlos pero su secretaria me dijo que habían tenido una salida de improvisto a Rusia, pero que ella les daría el recado, intente llamarles a sus teléfonos pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Esa semana entre el trabajo y la angustia de saber que mi Sid había regresado y que había terminado con el en un trio me dejo el viernes por la noche rendido a mas, así que decidí que mi plan para el sábado seria quedarme en casa y tomar un baño tibio, intentar no pensar más en esa noche, ni en nadie que fuera descendiente de Lucifer y esperar a Sid. Además el no tenia por que reclamarme algún trio con los gemelos ya que si lo hice fue por su abandono no? El se había ido a buscar a Glenn Allen no? Ni que hubiera sido la última maravilla, bah! Que tenía ese tal Glenn Allen que yo no tuviera...Aparte de ser súper listo, carismático y el amor de la vida de mi propio amor...Pffff que chasco! Me metí en la tina por completo para dejar de pensar.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando mi teléfono sonó salí corriendo seguro de era Sid.

-Si?

-Steph?-Dijo del otro lado la voz infantil de Elliot.

-Elliot, hola que tal?

-Ya terminaste de bañarte?

-Ah?

-Que si ya terminaste?

-Si...emh bueno como sabes...

-Bueno si ya terminaste baja, estamos esperándote frente a tu casa, tenemos una sorpresa para ti, corre que me impaciento.

-Eh?-Me asome a la ventana y efectivamente ahí estaba el Rolls Royce gris, Elliot bajo el vidrio y asomo medio cuerpo agitando su mano para saludarme.

De inmediato me puse unos jeans y una camiseta gris de manga tres cuartos, calcetas y zapatos deportivos, me seque el cabello y tome mi chaqueta, tenia la esperanza de que me llevaran done Sid.

-Steph, hijo no sabía que tenías planeado salir hoy.

-Emhh si mama, bueno es que unos amigos me acaban de hablar para invitarme a un lugar nuevo.

-Ah, sí a cuál?

-Emhh no sé, no recuerdo el nombre pero esta por el centro.

-Bien pero ten cuidado bebe, te dejare la cena en el horno, por favor no llegues muy tarde de acuerdo?

Mi mama me dio un beso, apago la televisión y subió rumbo a su habitación. Yo la mire un momento y luego me dirigí a la salida a toda prisa.

Aborde el coche y vi que solo estaba Elliot en este, sentí una especie de tristeza y desconfianza, recordé lo que había pasado con los gemelos, no volvería a beber una gota y menos en compañía de Elliot.

-Eso es muy malicioso de tu parte Steph!

-Ah?

-Pensar de esa manera en mí, no soy tan pervertido como imaginas...Bueno quizás sí pero aunque no lo creas también puedo tener dominio sobre mí mismo. No con Kanon quizás pero contigo lo he conseguido poco a poco.

-Ah, este gracias! Supongo...

-Pero dime que es lo que sucedió con los gemelos?

-Ah?-Recordé la noche de la semana pasada, yo ebrio, estos aprovechando la situación, yo y Sid, era su calor, estaba feliz de que hubiese vuelto sano y salvo aunque no me agrado despertar en un hotel , Dios que haría con respecto a eso? Que le diría a Sid?

-Vaya, vaya-Dijo el pequeño albino abrazando un hipo de felpa-Así que crees que tuviste un trio eh? Y además crees que los gemelos y tu...Y que Sid...

El pequeño comenzó a reírse, la risa de Elliot era como una fuente refrescante en un día caluroso de verano, me gustaba mucho pero luego paro y se puso serio.

-Qué cosas piensas Steph. No entiendes de lo que se trata todo esto eh? Deja de preocuparte, nada paso entre los gemelos y tú y Sidney no regreso.

-Ah? Como lo sabes? No Elliot yo lo vivi, el vino ya... Dime como es que ...

-Por qué los gemelos le hablaron a Kanon para que fuera a recogerte, este te encontró en el baño casi inconsciente, estabas muy borracho y decías incoherencias, te subió los pantalones y te llevo sobre sus hombros hasta un hotel para que descansaras.

-Qué? Pero...

-Kanon no iba a dejar que los gemelos te llevasen a su casa para evitar que te hicieran cosas o que tú pensaras tonterías y tampoco te traería a la nuestra para evitarme tentaciones. -Pero acabas de decir que tú tienes dominio de ti mismo...

-Si pero verte en ese estado seria demasiada tentación. El caso es que me pareció una buena decisión por parte de Kanon. El te cuido hasta el amanecer y todo lo que viste fue un sueño, tuviste un sueño erótico con los gemelos.  
-Que?! No! No es cierto! Sid también estaba ahí!  
-Tranquilo Steph eres hombre es lo mas común, aunque confieso que me siento celoso de esos Steklov y de Sid, incluso del mismo Kanon que pudo verte mientras soñabas eso.

-Pero por que le hablaron a Kanon?-dije yo pensando que tipo de molestias ocasionaba por mis estupideces y sintiéndome avergonzado.

-Steph, estas demasiado envuelto en dudar de ti mismo, es normal que quieras salir a divertirte , eres sangre joven, debes intentar más seguido no pensar en si das molestias o no, solo se libre! Además recuerda que Kanon es ahora tu custodio, es por eso que ahora él cuida de ti como Sid lo dispuso.

-Sid...lo dispuso-Repetí en voz baja.

-Animo, además hoy vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial!

-Eh? A dónde?

-Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones!

-Pero...

Elliot se mostraba fascinado y yo pensaba en cómo me disculparía la siguiente vez que viera a Kanon, seguro había sido una molestia, pero ya que él no estaba aquí suponía que podía intentar redimirme cuidando bien a Elliot. Este soltó una risita maliciosa.

-Steph, acaso no te has dado cuenta? Acaso te has vuelto ciego?

-Ah?! De qué? Por qué lo dices?

-Kanon va conduciendo el coche, iremos los tres al parque de diversiones!

-Qué?!

Me sonrojé por completo y Elliot me miro divertido y dijo.

-Siiii! Parque de diversiones!

Suspire, necesitaba más que un aliento de vida nuevo, el no había regresado. El resto del camino seguimos en silencio e intentaba no pensar ya que sabía que Elliot escudriñaba perfectamente en mi mente, así que me enfoque en el vaso con agua que estaba en el portavasos del lado derecho junto a Elliot, un vaso medio lleno o medio vacío? Esa era una de esas cuestiones filosóficas que siempre me habían dado pereza resolver, era evidente que en mi posición actual una cuestión de ese tipo no cabía de ninguna forma.

-Da lo mismo Steph medio lleno o medio vacío, en cualquier caso no estarás sediento.

-Ah?

-Y eso es debido a que el agua está ahí para ti. Eso es como una bendición no crees? Debes contar tus bendiciones y no lo que te hace falta.

Yo me quede mirando al pequeño intentando descifrar un mensaje oculto en sus palabras pero no halle nada más cuando este pego un grito de felicidad.

-Llegamos!

El parque al fin! El coche se estaciono y me pareció que éramos los únicos en el parque.

-Claro que somos los únicos, el parque es parte de las empresas que manejamos y hoy ha sido cerrado especialmente para mí!

-Queee?

Elliot se bajó de inmediato del vehículo y yo le seguí, al bajarme del coche vi como Kanon se bajaba del asiento del conductor, me puse de color rojo debido a la vergüenza de pensar en cómo me había encontrado la semana pasada, seguro había sido todo una molestia, este se dirigió hacia donde estábamos el albino y yo y me dirigió una mirada que me pareció algo fría, me tense de inmediato y pensé cual sería la forma más correcta para pedirle una disculpa, pero las palabras no venían a mí, simplemente estaba atrofiado del cerebro. Kanon me miro profundamente y Elliot dijo.

-Dice Kanon que no tienes por qué disculparte ni sentirte mal, que no ganaras ni una sola cosa de sentir miseria en tu corazón.

-Gracias Kanon!-Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y crispaba los puños, entonces sentí como su mano acariciaba mi cabeza de una manera tierna y bajaba por mis mejillas, yo alce la vista y su mirada se había transformado en algo diferente, era como si hablase por si misma; a mi mente vino una frase.

"Hay mucho más de lo que puedes ver en ti mismo"

-Ah?!

Los empleado se mostraron especialmente amables con Elliot, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a los juegos infantiles donde Elliot me pidió me subiera con él.

-Anda Steph! Anda!

-Pero...No me digas que a un espectro como tú le asustan estos juegos?

-Claro que no!-Sonrió el pequeño-Es solo que dese subirme contigo, anda!

-Bu...Bueno!

Yo me subí a una especie de juego mecánico que parecía una oruga, este se miraba muy divertido y Kanon nos observaba desde abajo con ese gesto serio. Luego de eso fuimos a los autos chocones, donde Elliot se dedicó a perseguirnos a Kanon y a mí para hacernos las peores jugarretas, era increíble la capacidad que tenía Elliot al volante, juraría que sabía conducir a la perfección, este me regalo una sonrisa que delataba que había leído mis pensamientos y asintió, Kanon era un experto conduciendo y evitándole con una destreza maestra pero yo simplemente no me logre librar de unos cuantos choques, cuando de un momento a otro me asalto un recuerdo terrible. Sid! Sid era la primera y única persona que me había enseñado a manejar, él había depositado su confianza en mí y me había soltado un carro de lujo en Embleton. Sid, donde estás? Te necesito aquí para defenderme de los ataques de Elliot...Sentí una leve embestida pero no me importo, mi mente volvía a ese lugar en Embleton en ese momento preciso donde él estaba conmigo pero ahora yo estaba por mi cuenta, no me quedaba nada más que este vacío en el pecho.

-Steph-Reclamo la voz de Elliot que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos de golpe- Si, ahora estas solo y por tu cuenta pero eso que tiene?

\- Ah?

Ambos espectros me miraban, Kanon tenía la misma mirada de siempre pero Elliot se miraba un tanto molesto.

-Acaso has olvidado lo que tienes? Has olvidado lo que es tuyo?-Reclamo el pequeño, me sentí un poco apenado por provocar la ira de Elliot así que decidí sonreír fingidamente y me dirigí derecho hasta donde este estaba. Le embestí de frente.

Después de los carros fuimos a las tazas que giraban, Elliot se sentó a mi lado y Kanon paso de este juego así que se limitó a vernos desde lejos.

-Steph, no hay lógica en tu tristeza.

-Ah? Por qué dices eso?

-No entiendes de lo que se trata esto verdad?

Yo negué con la cabeza, en verdad era muy lento para entender a los espectros.

-Steph no te ganas nada, ni una sola cosa de la miseria que tú mismo creas, hay mucho más que debes comprender , tu puedes recuperar todo aquello que perdiste, pero eso depende de ti!

Elliot poso su pequeña mano sobre la mía y miro tiernamente a su regazo.

-Tú tienes el control Steph, solo tienes que deshacerte de ese enorme monstro en tu cabeza llamado miedo, tú tienes y eres todo lo que necesitas.

Las tazas siguieron girando unos minutos más, me pareció no sentir esa ligereza que estaba obligado a experimentar en esos juegos. Como era que había llegado a eso? Bien recapitulando, yo había conseguido un trabajo como chico de cafetería, luego había sido mandado a la oficina de Ephy a dejar unos papeles, este me mando a Blackmoon y entre en una oficina sin permiso de nadie, me comí cosas que no eran mías y fui violado, conocí a la asamblea, supe lo de Glenn, fui secuestrado y termine enamorándome de un demonio y que a la opinión pública es el peor de todos. Yo era el rey de los idiotas, había un método acaso para ser tan estúpido, y más porque yo sabía que nada de eso saldría bien, yo sabía que él no podía amarme, nunca! El viento desacomodaba mis cabellos, pero si todo estaba fuera de control que más daba que mis cabellos también lo estuvieran.

Luego de las tazas nos dirigimos a una montaña rusa que más parecía un pulpo con cientos de brazos que entraban y salían, giraban y se retorcían en torno a su eje principal que era una espiral. Rece porque mi desayuno se quedara adentro de mi estómago, y muy a pesar de que la altura no le permitía a Elliot pasar este hizo caso omiso y se metió. Después de todo "Su padre " era el dueño del parque no?

Grite como histérico, sentía que mis propios ojos iba a salirse de las cuencas , en cambio Elliot parecía más que divertido, y ni que decir de Kanon que ni siquiera cambio esa expresión seria que le caracterizaba, era como si para ellos la velocidad que el juego llevaba no fuera nada aunque pensándolo bien ellos podían ser tan rápidos como el sonido y por lo tanto era comprensible que eso no les hiciera ni cosquillas. Después de ese fuimos a uno donde tuvimos que abordar unos barcos y viajar a través de una especie de rápidos, luego a una especie de cosa que daba mil vueltas y después a una donde te subían y bajaban como si estuvieran agitando una soda...Termine con taquicardia de tantos y tantos juegos de ese tipo.

Luego de tanto juego disparatado y con la noche ya bien instalada yo pedí un descanso y Elliot le indico a Kanon que él se subiría al carrusel un par de vueltas y que nosotros podíamos descansar para después ir a más atracciones. El albino eligió un elefante rosa para su primera vuelta. Kanon no le perdía de vista ni un segundo, yo me deje caer en una banca que estaba frente al carrusel, mire con atención a Kanon, él y Elliot se querían no es así? Volví la mirada hacia el cielo y deje la mirada fija en él, las estrellas estaban ya en su punto alto. Estrellas de mar quizás... Me pregunte como es que había llegado a engancharme tanto con él? Como era posible si él estaba completamente fuera de mis limites por millones de motivos, incluso si hubiese sido humano, quizás si Sid hubiese sido un humano común menos hubiera podido acercarme tanto a él y entonces quizás estaría bien. Pero ahora...ahora ya era tarde, nada podía detenerse, en este punto me era imposible controlar mis sentimientos, y menos mis pensamientos, sonreí pensando que ninguno de esos espectros me hubiera siquiera elegido a mí, entonces como podría yo reprocharle a Sid el que no me amara. No podía.

Sentí una mano enorme y pesada sobre mi cabeza, salí de mis pensamientos y mire a Kanon , este me miraba con indulgencia, se sentó a mi lado, cruzo la pierna en un gesto masculino a más y se cruzó de brazos mientras mantenía la vista fija en aquel pequeño albino.

-Perdón- solté de repente y Kanon fijo sus ojos negros en mi- Sé que te he dado muchas molestias Kanon, de verdad no quiero ser una carga para ti, sé que todo esto lo haces porque él te lo pidió, sé que debes estar tan ocupado estando ocupado y créeme que no quiero interferir en tu tiempo, prometo no meterme en más problemas.

Este se paró de improviso y se dirigió a un puesto donde vendían bocadillos, yo suspire, no me molestaba que Sid le hubiera pedido a Kanon que me cuidara, pero como había podido hacer tal cosa?! Kanon regreso a sentarse a mi lado y me extendió una servilleta, en la mano izquierda traía una pluma dorada consigo. Yo tome el papel y leí lo que venía escrito.

"Stephan, eres el centro de la atención de la asamblea, tu presencia en si controla la atmosfera , no tienes que disculparte"

Elliot gritaba feliz arriba de un unicornio y las luces del carrusel se iluminaban dejando a mis estrellas fuera del plano entonces me pregunte si Sid también estaría viéndolas y si mientras estuviera haciéndolo, acaso él también se preguntaría por mí? Acaso el estaría consciente de mi existencia miserable? Acaso Sid me extrañaba tanto como yo a el? Sabría que estoy aquí...Esperándole?

Luego de eso decidimos ir a los juegos de azar, jugamos canicas, tiro al blanco, bingo y otras cosas más donde el pequeño albino no lo paso nada bien debido a que era pésimo perdedor y le armo dos que tres berrinches a Kanon donde por supuesto el más alto perdió las batallas. Uno de los juegos era sobre pescar un pez con una red que parecía de papel. Kanon no deseaba jugar ese juego, era como si repudiase hacerlo, no entendía bien por qué pero ni el mismo Elliot lo pudo convencer; así que fuimos uno a uno Elliot y yo; como era de esperarse yo gane, era muy bueno en ello, y Elliot con la poca paciencia que tenía rompió más de diez redes en como 25 intentos. Así que había ganado un pez, un pez...

Recordé en ese momento aquel crucero en las islas griegas donde ese desgraciado se la había pasado acosándome, y todos esos libros que me había mandado sobre el Leviatán y sin poder olvidar ese horroroso peluche de pez que según Sid era figurativo a su dichosa forma de Leviatán. Yo había atrapado un pez...No soporte más esa carga de recuerdos y hui de inmediato de aquel lugar, corrí, no sabía a donde, pero corrí con mi pez, intentando no agitar demasiado la bolsa, corrí hasta que fui a dar a una zona boscosa, era como una parte oculta de ese parque de diversiones. Me tire en una banca y deje a mi pequeño pez a un lado, me cubrí con las manos el rostro y me solté llorando. Era un total imbécil, que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Stephan?

Levante de inmediato la vista y mire a Elliot que estaba parado frente a mí, se miraba confundido.

-Perdón-Dije secándome con el dorso del brazo- Perdón...

-Por qué te disculpas?

-No quería arruinar la diversión...

-Tú piensas en él no es cierto?-Dijo el pequeño de ojos rojos.

Yo asentí y junte las manos como si estuviera orando.

-Yo...-Tome aliento y continúe-Yo a veces pienso que si el no vuelve no sé lo que voy a hacer, el mundo era mucho menos intimidante y el futuro más benévolo cuando caminaba junto a él. Así que ya no sé qué hacer, me estoy volviendo loco Elliot, en serio, me embriago hasta que no puedo pensar más y me pongo a fingir cosas ; como que el regresa a casa y finjo que soy lo que el eligió, que el regreso por mi...Pero como ves , no pude atrapar al pez, no pude.

Elliot se acercó a mí y pasó sus pequeños brazos a mí alrededor, yo sabía que esa era manera más de decirme que las cosas eran justo como yo las pensaba.

-No, no Steph lo que quiero decir-Dijo Elliot que había leído en mi mente- Es que incluso yo no sé qué sucederá, me sorprendió mucho y si te soy honesto me molesto un poco que Sid dejara a Kanon a cargo de cuidarte, bien sabe que yo soy un tanto celoso con Kanon...Bueno excesivamente celoso pero no entiendo el por qué Sid actuó de esta manera aunque quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún problema contigo y estoy dispuesto a cuidarte ya que si Kanon acepto esa tarea debe ser por una razón muy poderosa y eso es lo que trato de descubrir. Así que por favor no caigas en la desesperación; Sid es un espectro de primera y debes confiar en él pero también en todos nosotros entendiste?

Yo asentí entonces este me soltó de su abrazo y pego su frente a la mía.

-Confía un poco en nosotros y en ti quieres?

Asentí levemente y me seque los ojos.

-Anda vamos a que comas algo.

Elliot me llevo de la mano hasta la zona de comida donde Kanon esperaba pacientemente, yo no quería que estos se preocuparan mas así que trate de poner mi mejor cara para que nadie viera mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Desde ese día comenzó mi actuación, salía los viernes a lugares con los gemelos y los sábados asistía con Elliot y Kanon a obras de teatro infantiles, festivales de música para niños, cines y todo tipo de actividades. Aun no entendía bien que sucedía conmigo pero entre más tiempo pasaba con estos parecía que más dolor sentía. No sabía por qué o como pero parecía que la asamblea y todo Londres pasaban de largo sin mirarme, era algo simplemente incomprensible.

Clubes nocturnos caros, una sonrisa falsa, chicas lindas con conversaciones aburridas y algunas con conversaciones demasiado interesantes, pero yo solo deseaba volver a casa ponerme la almohada en la cabeza y gritar. Parecía que nadie conocía mis verdaderos sentimientos, todo este dolor que sentía y que se me clavaba como ajugas. Títeres, un parque de diversiones de magia y otro de aventuras, palabras más; palabras menos y las típicas frases..." Te ves muy bien Steph" " Vas súper bien" "Te lo estas tomando de maravilla" No era verdad, nada de eso, solo trataba de parecer contento para no dar más problemas aunque por dentro me moría cada día más y más.

-Steph es tu turno!-Dijo Elliot mientras estábamos jugando en un minigolf. Yo me había dejado de percatar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo de la presencia de mis acompañantes , solo pensaba que era terrible tragarse todos estos sentimientos y que me hubiera gustado ser diestro en la redacción para al menos contárselos a un papel. Pensé entonces en esa carta! Era cierto , esa podría ser mi única salvación...O al menos eso me había dicho...

-Que carta?-Inquirió Elliot susurrando a mi lado.

-Ah?!-Ese gesto tétrico me hizo sobresaltarme.

-Que carta Steph?-dijo Elliot de una manera muy seria.

-Ahmmm, ejemmmh, bueno ninguna!

-Te refieres a la carta que le diste a Yecum?

-Es mi turno?

-Sí, pero...

-Es irrelevante Elliot, aunque trates de distraerme no lo lograras.

-No intento hacerlo-Dijo el pequeño con suma confianza- solo deseo saber que contenía esa carta.

-Nimiedades y nada más-Dije yo y me prepare para jugar cuando le vi con la mirada fija en mí, esa mirada yo ya la conocía, el albino estaba intentando hurgar en mi mente-Basta!

Grite tan fuerte que este pareció perder la concentración y sus ojos enormes y rojos volvieron a su gesto regular, yo avente el palo de golf y dije:

-Detesto que lean mi mente! Basta, quien demonios se creen?

-Steph...

-Me voy, por hoy he tenido suficiente!

Salí huyendo del lugar, no podía quedarme un segundo más. Además tenía que ver a esa persona con urgencia. Regrese a Moonlight para ver si le encontraba, ya que ahora él era mi reemplazo por la tarde pero solo me encontré con Lily, la secretaria del vicepresidente.

-No, él no ha venido en esta semana, creo que está trabajando en casa del CEO, el señor...Mhh como se llama.

-El señor Rogers?

-Si! Ese mismo! Creo que se ha puesto enfermo de nueva cuenta y le pidió que toda la semana trabajase en su casa, ya sabes cómo son los hombres mayores.

-Sí, bueno gracias Lily.

-Oye Steph...

-Dime!

-Que sabes del señor Santinni? Volverá?

Me le quede viendo, me dolía, me dolían esas preguntas, pero que sabía Lily de esos dolores? Todo lo que habían sabido en la empresa era que Santinni había vuelto a fracasar en el negocio y se había marchado rumbo a Italia nuevamente, dejándome...Dejándome a merced de mi suerte con el nuevo CEO.

-Ay, perdón Steph, soy una burra! No quise ser grosera contigo, seguro le detestas.

Yo me quede mudo, no deseaba decir nada sobre Santinni, no quise platicarlo con mi madre y menos lo platicaría con Lily. Así que me limite a decir...

-No sé nada del... No sé si volverá. Tengo que irme Lily, gracias por tu ayuda.

Me retire corriendo, sabía que estos sentimientos no se quedarían quietos por mucho tiempo y dicho y hecho, nada más salí de Moonlight y el torrente de lágrimas se dejó venir. Busque una callejuela y me tire en mi depresión; el no había vuelto había sido solo un sueño. Estaba cansado y hoy no había podido encontrar a Theobald, le necesitaba, me sentía intranquilo con ese asunto de la carta y necesitaba escuchar su consejo de hermano


	63. De la asamblea de Londres

Necesitaba encontrar a Theobald, quería hablarle sobre la carta, necesitaba saber de un amigo que las cosas funcionarían, que en un tiempo todo estaría bien pero Samael era muy hermético con él y este siempre, siempre estaba ocupado.

-Esto está mal-Dijo Samael que me había mandado llamar a su oficina, la cual ahora para mí era completamente desconocida.

-Emmh...

Tome el documento e intente fijarme que era lo que estaba incorrecto pero nada halle.

-Repítelo-Ordeno el espectro sin mirarme.

-Si-Dije yo y me quede ahí plantado-Pero... Que es lo que está mal?

Samael alzo la mirada con un gesto peculiar, como si estuviera buscando en mi rostro indicios de que bromeaba.

-Acaso no ves lo que está mal Stephan?

Yo negué con la cabeza, volví a mirar el documento y no encontré nada de malo de nuevo.

-Como era que Sid podía trabajar contigo?! Acaso no hacías nada?

-Sellaba cartas, ponía timbres postales y...

Samael me hizo una señal de que era suficiente así que me calle. Se miraba muy molesto.

-Escucha bien niño, no voy a dejar que Theobald haga todo tu trabajo, él tiene que estudiar arduamente para ser el mejor y además tiene que venir aquí por las tardes para poner en orden las muchas cosas que tu no haces bien, pero en definitiva ya no lo voy a poner a corregir o peor aún a hacer tu trabajo solo porque eres flojo!

-No soy flojo!-Le grite ya encendido-No quiero que hagan mi trabajo pero no se hacerlo, ni siquiera sé cómo es que te gusta que se hagan las cosas!

-Me gusta que las cosas se hagan bien y a la primera, sin necesidad de andar de nana de nadie.

Yo fruncí el señor y justo cuando iba a contraatacar a este con palabras, él se adelantó y dijo.

-Vete a tu casa, por hoy es todo.

-Pero...

-Hoy no me sirves niño, mejor ve a tu casa descansa y mañana ven con una buena actitud.

-Pero...

-Fuera de mi oficina.

Su mirada demoniaca me hizo salir más a fuerza que de mera gana, era tan injusto a mí nadie me había enseñado que hacer, Sid siempre me dejaba hacer las cosas...las cosas más sencillas. Era verdad, entonces era cierto, yo lo hacia todo mal, pero es que bueno... Sid nunca se había quejado de mí, quizás Sid siempre tuvo ese gesto de cortesía conmigo. Él nunca se quejaba de mi trabajo, incluso me mando a tomar clases con los miembros de la asamblea pero yo siempre fui un desperdicio de tiempo no es así?

Salí de la oficina y llegue a casa más temprano de lo usual, como mi madre aun no llegaba decidí abrir una botella de vino y bebérmela en mi habitación. Samael tenía muchas ganas de despedirme pero no podía hacerlo ya que Sid había dejado estipulado en sus deseos que si asumía el control de Moonlight, la condición era que no podría echarme. Yo no era para nada de su agrado pero tenía que soportarme no era así?

Mire al mi alrededor y vi los libros que Sid me había dado en mi cumpleaños. Compendios sobre el Leviatán, donde apareció por primera vez? Que era en realidad? Existía entre nosotros?

Me pare y los ojee un poco, no necesitaba saber todas esas cosas; yo conocía a Sid, era pervertido, le encantaba el frio y la oscuridad, usualmente nunca sabía nada de nada ni le importaba y además era bastante narcisista. Pero ... todo este tiempo el me había protegido y además... Siempre era amable conmigo y usualmente me prendía muy rápidamente, la verdad era bastante guapo, más que eso parecía un ángel y lo más importante de todo, me había logrado enamorar...

Tome el peluche enorme de pez que me había dado y me acosté junto a él en la cama, que debería hacer? Quizás ir a buscar a Theobald, pero...Mire mi teléfono y la hora me dijo que seguramente estaría en la oficina, yo no deseaba causarle problemas con Samael y además estaba el hecho de que me apenaba que por mi estupidez; el siempre terminaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-Sid... Ahora con quien hablo?-Dije abrazando al horrible pez y hundiendo mi cara en su cuerpo.

Esa carta... Esa carta contaba nuestra historia, esa carta te salvaría de todo Sid, nos salvaría de todo! Y después de terminar con Nereo, volverías a mí, lo harías...O al menos eso era lo que yo me imaginaba. Nereo... Evoque su rostro y los escalofríos vinieron a mí, seguro Nereo nunca había sido bueno con Suri cuando este le servía, no, si su vida no le había importado un carajo, no habría podido ser bueno...Pero eso era! Suri! Quizás él podría darme un consejo sensato! Quizás él me podría decir que sucedería en cuanto leyeran mi carta y cuánto tiempo tardaría Sid en regresar!

Mire la hora nuevamente y vi que eran las seis y cuarto, no era una buena hora para ir, quizás Ephy ya hubiera llegado y eso no sería bueno, él estaba constantemente molesto conmigo y si nos llegásemos a encontrar sería fatal. Así que al día siguiente saliendo de la oficina me dirigí al hospital donde se encontraba el castaño.

Para mi buena suerte estaba el medico que me había atendido desde el principio y me recordaba. Este me dijo que Suri había perdido muchísimo peso y que últimamente no parecía estar muy bien, que le había atacado una pulmonía severa y apenas se recuperaba de eso, pero que él no creía que faltara mucho para que las cosas terminaran.

Después de la introducción este me acompaño hasta la habitación de Suri y me dejo justo en la entrada.

Inmediatamente al traspasar esta sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espalda, la habitación estaba bien iluminada pero apestaba a medicamentos y bálsamos. La cama, en la parte posterior y apenas iluminada por un rayo miserable de sol que pegaba directamente en los pies, o donde deberían estar los pies del enfermo pero donde solo había un mar de cobertores, yo seguí caminado hacia adelante y no me pareció que hubiera alguien ahí pero sabía que Suri no podía moverse por lo tanto debería estar el...

-Lárgate!-Dijo una voz débil.

Yo camine hasta la cabecera y me di cuenta de la horrible verdad, no era que Suri no estuviera en ella, de hecho lo estaba pero se había reducido a un saco de huesos y piel, ya no quedaba nada de su forma masculina, era tan delgado que cada hueso se le marcaba a la perfección.

-Suri...-Dije en un susurro apenas audible lastimado por aquella visión.

-Pa...Pajarillo eres tú!

Yo solo pude asentir y de su cadavérico rostro este dejo mostrar una sonrisa.

-Has venido a verme pajarillo, estoy feliz!

-Suri... Yo...

-Oh vamos no me mires de ese modo, aún falta bastante para que me muera!

No pude soportar más su imagen destrozada y me tire a un lado de su cama a llorar, seguramente estaría sufriendo mucho , eso además de que el no tenía a nadie más, estaba completamente solo en el mundo, pobre, pobre Suri.

-Vamos, vamos pajarillo, no hagas eso, no es tan malo como parece.

-Pero...

-Dime a que ha venido a hacer un pajarillo llorón como tú, al nido de cuervo como yo?

Yo me seque las lágrimas y me trepe a un lado de el en la cama.

-Suri necesito hablar con alguien que conozca de espectros.

-Tu amo te ha abandonado también verdad pajarillo?

-Ah?!-Me sorprendió que este supiera que Sid se había ido. Entonces el soltó una risita mínima y continuo.

-Lo sé por tu forma de actuar, seguro se te está quebrando el corazón, no es así?

-Esteee... Yo...

-A mí no tienes que engañarme dulzura, yo sé que te sucede, vaya sí que has llorado eh?

-Sid se fue por mi culpa-dije agachando la cabeza.

-Tu amo se fue porque es el mar y por qué el mar nunca se está quieto, pero ahora es tu tiempo de salvarte pajarillo.

-Mi... mi tiempo de salvarme?

-Exactamente, debes huir de esos espectros malvados, debes alejarte de ellos.

-Te refieres a la asamblea?

-Esos espectros no son una asamblea mi querido pajarillo, son impostores!

-Ah?!

Ahora que lo recordaba el ya antes había mencionado cosas parecidas a esas aseveraciones pero casi siempre eran apagadas por mi curiosidad hacia Glenn Allen. Aunque esta vez el parecía más interesado en que yo escuchara este razonamiento.

-Dime Suri por qué dices todo esto?

-Porque ellos son peligrosos para ti pajarillo y más ese espectro con la forma de infante, él es el peor de todos.

-Te refieres a Elliot?

-Exacto! Ese espectro es terrible, si mal no recuerdo es el espectro del príncipe Asmodeo.

-Pero que pruebas tienes para decir tales cosas?

-Te has preguntado por que tiene a Belfegor con él? Te has preguntado por qué los demás espectros los odian y en especial a ese niño?

-Pues a Kanon él lo adopto y yo no conozco a nadie más que los odie, no conozco más espectros que ellos.

-Por eso mismo dulzura.

-No te entiendo Suri, háblame claramente por favor.

-Escucha bien amor, porque lo que te voy a decir es algo muy serio.

Asentí ligeramente y me sentí nervioso, era la primera vez que Suri tenía la mirada tan reacia.

-En Europa solo hay dos asambleas de espectros, la primera esta en Rumania y la segunda esta en España. En Rumania la asamblea se encuentra en Sibiu, y la de España en La Rioja. Estos últimos son una asamblea muy pero muy reservada. De ahí en adelante no hay más asambleas proclamadas, tiempo atrás estaban la asamblea de Francia en Marsella, la de Alemania en Dresde, otra estaba entre Suecia y Noruega, justo en los límites, había una en Polonia en la cuidad de Lodz y una última en Urania y Rusia, esa era una de las más fuertes, tenía miembros con muchísimo rango. Y coronando estas estaba la de Londres, aunque la de Londres era una asamblea bastante débil, eso fue en un tiempo muy pero muy lejano, más de 200 años se podría decir. Todas estas asambleas formaban un cinturón en Europa que protegía a sus miembros del mundo de los humanos y mantenía el control entre ellas, así se evitaban que muchos espectros perdieran la razón y transgredieran las reglas y se impartían muchos castigos a estos.

-Entonces...Dices que había más espectros hace 200 años?

-Aún hay más espectros que los farsantes que conoces tu, cariño!

Qué?!Casi me desmayo, seguramente me puse pálido a mas debido a la noticia, había más espectros? Ósea si yo consideraba que Nereo me había sorprendido...

-Acaso los farsantes no te dijeron nada más?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ni tu propio amo?

-No.

-Bien pues sabrás a continuación el por qué nadie te dijo nada. En fin como te decía había más asambleas, unas débiles y otras fuertes como siempre. Pero dentro de todo en las asambleas bien reconocidas siempre ha existido pese a sus diferencias un espíritu de reconocimiento, lo que quiere decir que aunque no se lleven muy bien o tengan grandes diferencias o ambiciones de poder, siempre existía una zona de respeto bastante amplia. En todas excepto en la de Londres, donde incluso sus mismos miembros se la pasaban atacándose unos a otros. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de no ser reconocidos como asamblea ya que sus regidores estaban constantemente disparejos.

-Ah?...No, no te entiendo Suri.

-Mhhh, bien digamos que una asamblea es reconocida como tal y aceptada si tiene a un miembro de cada principado en ella, ósea una encarnación del mal por Príncipe, uno de Belcebu, uno de Amon y así...

-Ah...Ya! Ahora caigo, es como si cada asamblea tuviera su Ephy, su Samael, su Elliot, su Kanon, Sus Kuri y Yuri ...

-Sí, pero...dijo este interrumpiéndome-No todas las asambleas tienen una hija de Lilith y menos un Leviatán, es muy raro que una asamblea posea un Leviatán. Tu amo y el mío son especies únicas, pero aunque no tengan Leviatán , si la asamblea tiene a los demás espectros es reconocida de igual manera. El caso es que la asamblea de Londres era una asamblea muy problemática hasta que una noche de San Silvestre, un espectro se decidió a terminar con todos sus compañeros de asamblea, un espectro del que nadie absolutamente nadie desconfiaría ya que nadie lo creería tan mortal debido a su apariencia .

-Elliot?

-Ese mismo, este aprovecho el amanecer para sorprender a su asamblea y aniquilarlos a todos sin ningún motivo aparente. Los despacho de las peores formas existentes, es un crimen lo que este hizo con sus hermanos de asamblea, esa madrugada incluso los santos en las iglesias lloraron por tal masacre.

-Pero...Yo pensé que no se podía matar a un espectro?

-Los espectros no están vivos es por eso que no se pueden matar pero si destruir. Y ese niño infernal lo hizo! Luego de hacer tal cosa se encerró en Westminster y se tragó las esencias más poderosas de sus hermanos de asamblea. Se dice que moro muchos años aquel lugar tan solo como una sombra pavorosa, ese niño terriblemente peligroso. Algunos años después decidió salir al mundo de nueva cuenta pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a robar. Robo de la asamblea de parís , luego de la asamblea de Rusia, de la de Alemania y así fue robando y aniquilando a las asambleas que se negaban a entregar sus preciados tesoros. Robo y aniquilo más y más asambleas hasta que se autoproclamo cabeza de la asamblea de Londres . Y reino durante años una asamblea ficticia. Luego robo de la asamblea de Japón a Belfegor, y convenció a tu amo de unírsele en sus planes. Ese niño es un peligro, es peligroso a mas tanto para los espectros como para los humanos, es peligroso, muy peligroso dulzura.

Elliot peligroso? Elliot había matado y robado? Elliot se había robado a Kanon? Que no lo había adoptado legalmente? Pero...

Yo recordé la primera vez que le había visto, esos ojos llorosos por la preocupación de Kanon, su mirada infantil pero sabía que tenía algo...Elliot guardaba un secreto, había veces que él incluso me provocaba más escalofríos que el mismo Sid, cuando fuimos a Creta, me di cuenta de que había momentos en que ese silencio lo delataba, ese temple inquebrantable. En Creta lo disfrazaba con la lectura pero ahí había algo más. El día que estaban decidiendo que hacer conmigo antes de que Sid llegara por mí...Su expresión seria, él era el líder de la asamblea más sin embargo siempre se me había dicho que no había un líder como tal. Acaso Elliot ocultaba su posición en la asamblea? Por qué? Recuerdo su rostro ese día, el no dijo mucho, parecía metido en sus pensamientos... Como si algo le atormentara.

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo decidir nada...-Había dicho Elliot.

-Elliot por una maldita vez toma tu lugar como líder!

-Por favor Ephy...

-Elliot, creo que Ephy tiene razón, tú eres el único...

Luego de eso pareció inundarlo una especie de cólera, Elliot estaba realmente enfadado, no como un puchero de niño de los que usualmente hacia sino algo macabro, era horrible.

-Por qué habría de? Eh? Por qué? Por qué no hacen como siempre lo que les venga en gana? Yo no puedo decidir, dame una razón para creer que yo puedo decidir, porque lo juro Layla estoy a punto de acabar con esto de nuevo!

Ah! El... Él lo había dicho? Me tape la boca con los dedos y luego mire a Suri, este puso una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si yo hubiera visto lo mismo que él, el mundo de los espectros bajo sus ojos.

-Entonces... lo que dices es que ellos no ...No son de la asamblea de Londres?

-Eso mismo lindura, son fugitivos, usurpadores! Ninguno de ellos pertenece a la asamblea de Londres por que no hay tal...Apuesto a que nadie te había dicho eso o sí?

Yo desvié la mirada, no entendía nada. Más bien no entendía por qué se la pasaban ocultándome esas cosas, engañándome. Acaso no ellos mismos me habían dicho que yo pertenecía ya a la asamblea? Layla, los gemelos, Elliot y Kanon ... Eran falsos. Ellos quizás solo... eran falsos! Todo este tiempo lo habían sido.

No sentí ganas de que el castaño me viera llorar así que pretexte un par de cosas rápidamente y me di a la fuga, ya por la puerta alcancé a escuchar que me gritaba...

-Regresa pajarillo tengo algo que darte...

No, me dije a mi mismo, basta! Basta de enredos y mentiras basta! Quiero ser libre de esto, quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser normal, quiero... quiero... Que regreses imbécil!

Fui directo a casa y me bebí dos botellas de vino tinto, saque la maldita bolsa de fotos y mire a Sid, ahí parado al lado de Glenn, seguro a él no le había mentido tanto. Avente las fotos y con las manos temblorosas , llame a la única persona que sabría decirme si aquello que Suri me había dicho hoy era verdad, pero desafortunadamente Theobald no contesto.

Me tire en el piso de mi habitación hecho un ovillo.

-Recuento-Pronuncié en voz baja- Sid se fue, me abandono, Elliot asesino a toda su antigua asamblea y robo a las demás, nadie me dice las cosas que son verdad , tengo casi 24 años y en este momento soy menos que nada en una vida que desconozco, mi propia vida.


	64. Té con Gabrielle

Había ido a su casa por mera coincidencia, tenía que ir a dejar a mi mama ya que esta había quedado de ir a ver a su mama. El me abrió la puerta, se miraba muy cambiado, cansado, terriblemente triste, como si su mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, me dolió pero tuve que superarlo en un segundo.

-Hola Steph!

Mi mama lo beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Hola Stephan, te ves cansado, acaso no has dormido bien?

Sin importarle la respuesta del rubio se adentró a su casa y yo le dedique una mirada de molestia, no entendía por qué mi madre tenía esa costumbre maleducada de pasarse a casa de los Joggar como si estuviera en su propia casa. Luego le mire y este me dedico una triste y fría sonrisa.

-Cathy!-Grito mi mama desde la estancia llamando a la madre de Steph.

-Un momento-Respondió la otra desde el piso superior.

Yo mire al rubio que parecía que se había acabado de despertar, lo cual siendo fin de semana y en Steph no era raro que este durmiera más allá del medio día, le sonreí y le lance la pregunta.

-Cómo has estado Steph?

El me miro y sonrió de lado con la misma tristeza.

-Quieres tomar un té?-Respondió.

-Claro!-Dije intentando mesurar mi entusiasmo.

-Vamos afuera! Yo invito.

-Eh?!

Esto me tomo por sorpresa, Stephan nunca había sido así. Este subió rápidamente a buscar sus tenis , tomo su chaqueta y grito.

-Mama, voy a salir a tomar una bebida con Gabrielle, regresamos!

Por primera vez en la vida Steph me tomo por la cintura y mientras nuestras madres gritoneaban que habían entendido y que no tardáramos mucho, mientras mi corazón palpitaba al sentir su tacto, mientras intentaba moderar el rubor de mi cara este avanzo llevándome consigo apretada contra él. Que había sucedido en el? Que había cambiado? Yo era una mujer casada desde hacía unos meses pero en definitiva sabía que ese sentimiento hacia el rubio nunca me había dejado.

Doblamos la esquina y nos sentamos en la terraza de una pequeña cafetería local, el pidió un english breakfast y unos panckakes. Yo solo un twinnings de chai con leche.

-Y cómo has estado Gabrielle?

-Emmh pues bien Steph... Y...-Pero este no me dejo preguntarle lo mismo, me interrumpió.

-Como es la vida de casada? De ama de casa?

-No soy ama de casa-Argumente arqueando las cejas.

-Ah no?

-No.

-Que cuenta Steve, entonces?

Este movía las manos nerviosamente. Miraba a todas partes.

-Se llama Ed-Dije con irritación.

-Ah, sí bueno que cuenta Ed?

-Steph, te encuentras bien?

Este se detuvo por completo, sus manos se quedaron bien quietas y su mirada y la mía chocaron.

-Sé que no estás bien Steph, no intentes siquiera decirme una mentira sobre ello porque no la creeré, eres pésimo mentiroso frente a frente.

-Yo...-Su barbilla comenzó a temblar pero este aun luchaba intentando refrenar sus emociones.

-Steph, sé que puedes pensar que no es así pero yo...Yo te quiero mucho! Y me duele lo que sucedió aquella vez que llamaron de la policía porque te encontraron vagando por la calle, quizás no puedas confiar en mí o quizás solo no lo desees pero yo... Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa que, ni a quien ames tú.

Sus ojos negros se nublaron, sabía que aun trataba de refrenarse pero entonces agacho la cabeza y se quedó mirando al piso de cemento de la terraza de aquel café. Yo di un par de sorbos a mi té y supuse que se quedaría así hasta que le diera gana marcharse.

-Me ha dejado solo...-Dijo el en voz queda.

-Eh?!

-Me ha dejado solo... Yo no sé qué hacer, me enamore de alguien de quien no debía Gabrielle, no me ama, nunca lo hizo ni puede hacerlo pero aun así me enamore y ahora se ha marchado, no es complicado es algo común pero yo... Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Escucharle decir eso de otra persona re abrió la herida que el mismo me había causado, pero contuve las ganas de quebrarme frente a el al mirarle, este no había levantado la cabeza seguía encorvado y ocultando el rostro, yo tome su mano y le dije con una franqueza absoluta.

-Stephan, me platicarías acerca de el?-Dije enfatizando en el género de la persona- Como es?

Este de inmediato alzo la cabeza y me miro entre aterrado y sorprendido, yo cerré mi mano sobre la suya y dije.

-Tranquilo, no digas nada si no deseas hacerlo además yo no diré nada.

-Lo...Lo sabias? Tú lo sabía Gabrielle?

-Si-Dije con timidez.

-Pero...Como?

-La última vez que hablamos tú mismo te delataste. Tu hablaste de un el todo el tiempo, jamás de una ella, estabas tan absorto recordándole que no te diste cuenta de que lo habías hecho.

-Gabrielle... Yo...

Este intento excusarse pero yo le hice una señal de silencio. No deseaba escuchar pretextos que alimentaran mis sueños famélicos.

-Stephan no digas nada, seamos amigos quieres? Yo, me siento feliz porque al menos alguien llego hasta tu corazón, porque al menos esa persona pudo hacerte hablar con ese brillo con la que esa vez hablaste de él. Al menos una persona toco tu corazón y para mí eso es suficiente sabes? Ahora que si deseas contarme que sucedió yo te escuchare con todo mi corazón y si lo deseas podre aconsejarte, solo si lo deseas, pero si no, solo con escuchar seré feliz.

-Oh, Gabrielle, la verdad no sé qué decir, yo... Quizás estas herrando las cosas no?

-Quizás...Pero sé que no es así.

-Yo...

-Vamos Steph, tu y yo somos como hermanos no es así? Te conozco desde que usabas pañales incluso hasta los doce que los dejaste, se que nuca estuviste interesado en nada ni en nadie que eres muy tímido pero no introvertido, crecimos juntos, aunque muchas veces olvidabas que yo era una chica.

Sus ojos buscaron mirar a otra parte y yo complete.

-Siempre, siempre nos vamos a pertenecer Steph , siempre seremos... Hermanos entiendes?

Tome su mano y este se vio obligado a mirarme, ese gesto, esos gestos tan tiernos e inoportunos eran simplemente hermosos.

-Ahora dime, cuéntame de el? Es guapo? Es tierno? Como lo conociste?

-Amhhh... Pues si es muy guapo de otro modo quizás no hubiera aceptado tener algo con él.

-Su nombre?

-emhhhh...-Este dudo un par de minutos y comprendí que no deseaba decirlo.

-Bien no importa, dime a que se dedica.

-amhhhh bueno es...él es...El hijo del Sr. Santinni.

-El hijo...del señor Santinni? El millonario Santinni?

Este asintió con pena. Stephan se había metido con uno de esos niños mimados, quizás por eso le habían roto el corazón, sentí furia, quería ir a buscar al chiquillo ese y decirle unas cuantas frescas.

-Pero, Steph, no quiero sonar ofensiva pero... Tú no te habrás fijado en el por su dinero verdad?

-Claro que no-Dijo de manera triste- En realidad a mí no me agradaba ese tonto! Era muy abusivo conmigo, se la pasaba acosándome.

Acoso? Ese chiquillo lo acosaba? Ajajaja que se creía que por ser millonario podría acosar a mi Steph? ...A Steph perdón!

-Y entonces? Como es que cambiaste de parecer.

-Pues... Es que el antes era muy frio, o eso aparentaba pero me di cuenta de que solo era una capa de hielo superficial, en realidad él siempre se ocupaba de mí, el siempre hacia hasta lo imposible porque yo estuviera bien, cuidaba de mí, el...El-Este sonrió tristemente y miro a la nada como recordando algo- El me enseñó a nadar por que ama estar en el mar, fue estricto conmigo pero jamás me dejo rendirme ni perdió la fe en mí y eso que me la pase protestando . También me enseñó a conducir , es muy fácil pero yo estaba muy nervioso porque el muy idiota se le ocurrió enseñarme en un carro carísimo...

Stephan seguía inmerso en sus recuerdos algunos los platicaba con una sonrisa de añoranza y otros con plena y profunda tristeza, yo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, no quería perder detalle sobre lo que este niño había pasado al lado de mi...de Stephan. Este culmino diciendo:

-Él es como una obra de Dios Gabrielle, él es tan necio y posesivo, pero tan amable y bueno. Él es el hombre que quiero, el que yo elegí, sabes? Pero el no... No me ama... Además yo lo aleje.

-Pero como es que eso pasa? No entiendo Stephan, como es que un hombre como el que me estás describiendo que es amable y bueno contigo, que te protege y se preocupa por ti y por hacerte feliz no te ama? Como es que lo alejaste si estabas enamorado de el?

\- Yo no sabía que le amaba, la verdad intente negarlo todo lo más que pude pero al cabo de un tiempo acabe confesándole todo aunque ya era tarde le había alejado de mí, por mis tonterías, mis caprichos pero además del hecho de que el ama a otra persona, una persona que está en su pasado y es imborrable, todo eso en conjunto hizo que esto pasara.

-Pero el pasado esta siempre detrás Steph, jamás adelante de nosotros.

-Yo quisiera que así fuera pero él me lo dijo y me advirtió muchas veces, lamentablemente yo no soy muy brillante verdad?

-Y entonces? Que planeas hacer?

-Nada.

-Acaso no vas a buscarlo o pelear?

-He hecho todo lo que pude.

-Por qué no contactas a su familia y les pides que te ayuden, a alguien debes de conocer no?

-Les conozco a todos-Dijo sin emoción.

-Y entonces?

-No lo sé, cada que pienso que les conozco la historia da un giro por completo y entonces resulta ser otra cosa.

-Eh?

-Lo que quiero decir es que ellos siempre me demostraron ser buenos, personas de una calidad integra. Pero me acabo de enterar que no es cierto, que son falsos y mentirosos.

\- Como es eso...Ya les preguntaste?

-Ah? Como voy a hacer algo así Gabrielle?

Yo puse una mano sobre su hombro, Steph era aún un niño para mí, y aunque me moría de ganas de que este se desilusionara de esa persona especial, no podía soportar verle así.

-Steph, no crees que estas siendo muy duro con las personas?

-Ah?! Explícate.

-Lo que quiero decir es que acaso ellos han sido malos contigo?

-No, nunca!

-Entonces por qué no les das la oportunidad de explicarse. De defenderse antes de que tu saques tus propios juicios. No crees que juzgar a la gente sin que esta se pueda defender o exponer sus razones sea algo muy equivocado e injusto?

Este me miro asombrado y continúe.

-No me tomes a mal Steph, pero si esas personas han sido buenos contigo entonces por qué no escuchas su versión de las cosas y luego puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones sobre lo que sea que te moleste pero todos debemos tener la oportunidad de defendernos, si tu solo los juzgas así nada más sin escucharles el que es injusto quizás sería tu no lo crees?

-Gabrielle...Creo que tienes razón, pero ellos son muy herméticos.

-Quizás si expones tus razones, si les abres tu corazón ellos se abran a ti también.

Entonces en sus labios rosados se formó por primera vez una sonrisa pequeña pero autentica.

-Steph es algo equivocado no luchar por lo que deseas, no dejes que nadie te convenza de que no vale la pena o de que todo está perdido. Si te rindes sin pelear entonces la persona que amas comprenderá que de verdad no valías la pena, yo...Yo una vez me rendí y aun me arrepiento sabes?

No quería verle a los ojos así que desvíe la mirada, quizás si le miraba un esbozo de mis sentimientos se escaparían , entonces sentí su mano sobre la mía, este la apretó amistosamente.

-Sabes Gabrielle tienes razón! Voy a hablar con la asamblea!

-Con...la asamblea?

-Ah!...Jajajajaj es que así les puse a sus primos de apodo!-Rió nerviosamente.

-Qué raro...

-Si verdad?

-Pero eso es bueno, habla con ellos y aclara todo.

-Sí y además no me rendiré, no dejare que este idiota me deje!

Yo sonreí, pensé , sí que eres estúpida Gabrielle. Seguro ese niño era un mimado de escuela privada de esos que hablaban francés perfectamente , un niño de esos deportistas con los amigos deportistas perfectos que nunca tenían problemas más graves que el que usarían.

-Si bueno debes hacerlo!

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo nuevo, como si supiera algo que yo estaba ignorando.

-Lo hare Gabrielle! No me voy a quedar a morirme de la decepción, a llorar o a sentir pena por mí mismo.

Este comenzó a darse ánimos a el mismo y yo me sumergí en mis pensamientos, pensaba yo tampoco morí de decepción Steph, porque nunca te mostré mis lágrimas, pero que hubiera sucedido si lo hubiera hecho? Te hubieras sentido apenado por mí? Acaso hubieras sido despiadado? Yo hubiera hecho muchas cosas por ti, hubiera aprendido a amar la televisión, a hacer tus cosas favoritas de comer, me hubiera mudado a otro país si me lo hubieras pedido, hubiera dejado todo lo que conozco por vivir la aventura de tu mano, quizás hubiera entrado a un gimnasio o hubiera hecho dieta. Si eso te hubiera hecho elegirme... Pero eso no sucedió.

-Gabrielle? Gabrielle? Estas escuchando?

-Sí.

Este sonrió ya con más naturalidad y dijo:

-Mentira!

-Ah?

-Ay Gabrielle, jajaja no importa , te agradezco que me escucharas ahora me siento mejor!

-Qué bueno Steph- Sonreí con mi mejor y más fingida sonrisa, pero él se bebió su te de un sorbo sin prestar atención.

Intente distraerme no debía pensar más en esas cosas, que engañaban a mi mente haciéndole parecer que el tiempo se había detenido para siempre . Las personas pasaban por la calle deprisa , todos esos corazones solitarios, pero acaso aun a pesar de que yo estaba ya casada con Ed podía juzgarlos de esa forma.

-Sabes Gabrielle? –Dijo el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos – De alguna forma me alegro que yo no sea tu tipo de hombre sabes? Por qué si ,si lo hubiese sido quizás me hubiera arrepentido mucho de dejarte casar con ese hombre de cara larga.

-Se llama Ed Steph, y yo también me alegro de no ser tu tipo sabes?

-Y eso?!-Pregunto en un tono chiqueado

\- Porque quizás hubiéramos discutido mucho porque estas realmente infantilizado-Dije sonriendo y el hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso no es cierto-Respondió y me enseño su lengua en un gesto infantil, eso me causo gracia-aunque la verdad es una lástima...

-Qué?-Pregunte con auténtica curiosidad.

\- Todas las mejores mujeres están casadas...-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Si lo es, también creo eso, todos los hombres guapos son gays!

-Oyeee, no uses esa palabra-Dijo y soltó una risita que yo acompañe con otra.

-Me siento robado sabes?

-Yo también-dije aun riendo.

Mire al cielo, se estaba despejando, quizás nunca podría decirle adiós a Steph, el siempre seria mi pequeño niño, siempre querría cuidarle y estar cerca de él, pero Ed estaba esperando y Ed era el hombre que yo merecía.


	65. Del libro de Sid

Tu... tu matas desde adentro Sid...  
Eso me había dicho esa persona, el significado de esas palabras lo conocía perfectamente bien.  
-Leviatan?  
-Ah?!  
-Pero que haces en ese sitio?  
\- Me pidieron que esperara una audiencia con K.  
\- El maestro quiere verte? Bueno no es raro que eso pase pero ...  
\- Tu que haces aquí?  
\- Ah! Nada que vaya a ser agradable para asuntos del cielo o el infierno. Pero dime acaso no eras tú el que libraba una batalla con el príncipe cuarto del océano?  
\- Si.  
-Entonces?  
-Entonces que?  
\- Quien gano?  
\- Acaso no me ves aquí?  
\- Te has tragado a tu propio hermano?  
\- Se podría decir que eso hice.  
-Pero vamos Leviatan cuentale a tu viejo amigo Anubis o acaso no somos amigos?  
\- Existe amistad entre seres como nostros?  
\- Que grosería dudar de algo así.  
\- Nunca he visto yo alguna prueba.  
\- Ah no?! Entonces que es esa relación tan estrecha con los farsantes de la asamblea de Londres?  
-La asamblea es el lugar donde me gusta estar, bien sabes que Londres es un lugar bastante cómodo para vivir.  
\- Si pero no acaso fue ese amor que Amon te mostro lo que te hizo perseguirlo hasta la asamblea?  
\- Entonces fue solo Ephy.  
\- Ephy?  
\- Es el nombre que este tiene como humano.  
\- Ah! En fin, pero si no te agradarán esos farsantes te hubieras marchado de inmediato a tu amada Antártica no es así?  
\- Es cierto eso.  
\- Entonces la asamblea te agrada y te sientes cómodo rodeado de ellos.  
\- Si.  
\- Confías en ellos pese a que conoces de sobra su naturaleza diabólica.  
\- Si.  
\- Entonces está claro que son tus amigos.  
\- Entonces quizás sea cierto.  
\- Aunque no entiendo por qué te agradan esos farsantes, respeto tu mal gusto para elegir a tus amigos Leviatan.  
\- Es bueno saberlo.  
\- Oye pero y que hiciste con todas las almas de tu hermano?  
-Eres tan curioso como los humanos.  
-Si, verdad? Pero anda dime .  
\- Las mandaré al infierno.  
\- Entonces no has acabado con tu hermano?  
-Nereo es historia ya.  
-ah?!  
\- Acabe con el, es solo que... Me repugnaría demasiado tragarme sus almas. Son personas exageradamente corrompidas.  
\- Jajaja eres tan exquisitamente maravilloso como te han pintado eh?  
\- Ah?  
\- No me hagas caso Leviatan. En si me agradas y te diré el por qué estoy aquí. Ya no quiero hacer mi trabajo. Es molesto, demasiado molesto. Hace poco tuve que terminar a pedido de los humanos con una población entera, y todo por que ellos no saben disfrutar las mieles de la paz. Que criaturas tan horribles y caprichosas, te imaginas mirar a una cría humana a los ojos, verte reflejado en ellos? Ver tu propio y horrible reflejo e intentar disimular con frases positivas lo mal que están las cosas... Eso debería ser cosa de espectros como ustedes, las asambleas, yo solía disfrutar con el miedo que provocaba en mis enemigos pero ahora solo me provoca vacío, no se en que mínimo momento me hice consiente de esto que te hablo pero de alguna forma que no se explicar fue como despertar de un largo letargo y no poder creerlo...Me he convertido en esto?! Solo tocarlos y de inmediato perderlos ?! Yo nunca he hablado con un humano, salen corriendo despavoridos... Entonces dime Leviatan, quien querría sobre la tierra estar en mi lugar?!  
-Es eso posible? Tu puedes renunciar?  
-No lo sé, he venido a hacerlo.  
\- Quisiera también renunciar pero...  
\- Ah, no! A mí ni me mires; recuerda que yo tengo como máxima ley proteger y jamás tocar creaturas tan hermosas como los hijos del ángel maldito.  
-Lo se.  
\- Aunque seguro es una idea muy romántica para ustedes no es así?  
\- Si, lo es.  
\- El último suspiro, el sueño eterno , no saber más de las edades que conocieron alguna vez.  
\- Quieren dejarse de tonterías? Basta de plática !  
\- Mi señora!  
\- No tengo idea que haces aquí Anubis pero supongo es una de tus tantas quejas. Vete, el maestro no te hará ninguna complacencia el día de hoy.  
\- Pero mi señora...  
\- He dicho vete!  
\- Lo siento mi señora, pero no me iré.  
\- Que acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer?  
\- Muchísimo y es por eso que he venido.  
\- Ve a cumplir con tu trabajo !  
\- No hasta que el maestro me escuche.  
\- La cuestión que tratará con Leviatán no es cosa sencilla, quizás demore mucho.  
\- Está bien puedo esperar. Esperare la eternidad si es necesario.  
\- Que horrible, ya pareces un humano quejumbroso, está bien espera aquí y veré qué puedo hacer, pero no descuides tu trabajo.  
\- Si!  
\- Leviatan, el maestro desea verte ahora.  
-Nos estaremos viendo Leviatan.  
Los ojos azules de Anubis me hicieron desear escabullirme a echar una mirada en todas esas guerras que habían presenciado. La muerte podía ser tan infeliz en las guerras como los mismos humanos.

Sus mentes estaban tan cerradas que no importaba que fueras un arcángel o un demonio, no lograría nadie escuchar solo ellos podían comunicarse de esa manera tan asombrosa. La mirada de Leviatán permanecía fija en el maestro que le daba la espalda con una confianza severa y es que así como existe el representante de Dios sobre la tierra , el maestro era el representante de el ángel más hermoso pero destructivo , el representante del mal.  
Un silencio reinó durante unos minutos cuando el maestro hablo a mi mente para anunciarme lo que yo más tenía .  
" Yecum, pronuncia la sentencia en voz alta ."  
Su voz del maestro era suave incluso en mi mente pero demasiado poderosa. Abrí los ojos de golpe no deseaba hacer aquello pero era una orden de esa persona y eso la hacia una orden indiscutible aunque con un poco de sentido común hasta un humano sabría que se cometería una injusticia.  
\- Leviatan príncipe del océano Antártico, has quebrantado la ley máxima y absoluta, has violado el libre albedrío humano, un pecado que se paga con pena máxima.  
No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, mi amada Lilu jamás me lo perdonaría.  
\- Se te sentencia a desaparecer por completo. Entendiendo esto como que nuestro amo y señor de todo desaparecerá tu esencia demoníaca por siempre y para siempre; no quedando rastro tuyo o de tu existencia ni en la tierra, ni en los cielos o el infierno jamás. Así sea.

Había escuchado cada una de las cosas que había dicho a mi mente pero eso era algo que yo no había planeado; sin dificultad había podido vencer a Nereo el muy imbécil había creído que me tenía solo por que la batalla había durado algún tiempo pero jamás se pensó que yo solo trataba de ganar tiempo. Yecum nos observo todo ese tiempo y se cuido de guardar muy bien sus pensamientos, lo cual no era indicio de nada ya que todos los espectros lo hacen , es común entre espectros que no puedan leerse.  
Deje a Nereo entre la existencia y la extinción me pareció gracioso el que eso no me supiera a nada, no me daba regocijo mirarle ahí a mis pies con la mirada desconcertada y es que una mirada desconectada en un espectro era algo único.  
" Te lo dije , te dije que lo conseguiría"  
Fueron mis últimas palabras hacia el y me lo tragué. Era una bestia completamente en mi plenitud por tragarme a ese espectro pero Yecum interrumpió mi plenitud . Esa persona deseaba verme.  
Acudí a la antesala de su lugar, sabía perfectamente las condiciones en las que esa persona habitaba y para mi ya eran conocidos sus sentimientos . Espere , espere días y charle con Anubis y otros hasta que se me hizo pasar.  
"No tengo el contrato pero de cualquier manera ya no importa por que ..." Esa sería mi primer argumento  
"Has deshonrado la máxima ley y no entiendo cómo has podido mi amado"  
Sus palabras me sorprendieron, que sucedía? Su mente estaba cerrada a mi cuando eso nunca había sucedido.  
" El humano te ha denunciado, ahora mismo estoy muy triste por lo mismo , ahora dime , por que tengo yo que pasar una pena semejante? Acaso te he ofendido o no te he amado lo suficiente ? Dime qué ha sucedido?"  
Yo seguía sin entender, esa persona entonces me dejó pasar a una parte de su mente , era estrecha pero comprendí mejor.  
Steph le entregaba una carta a Yecum que solo esa persona podía ver, muy importante que esa persona solamente viera su contenido. Yecum intento confirmar los sentimientos de este y Stephan afirmaba nervioso que eso era verdad... Que todo en la carta era verdad. Se ve veía consternado, inseguro, temeroso. Yecum entregaba la carta a esa persona y este con tocarla...  
" Su esencia ha llorado con solo tocarla , esa carta era una maldición"  
Pude incluso sentir su amor fluyendo por dentro destrozado. Tomo la carta y leyó:  
Apreciable supremo maestro de la santa sede mi nombre es Stephan Joggar y quiero avisar a ustedes lo sucedió en la noche de brujas de...  
Steph narraba como yo la había poseído y que había sido forzado a eso. Narraba toda nuestra historia vista desde un punto en el cual este había sido obligado por mí a casi todo , viajes, posesiones, incluso había sido obligado por mí a trabajar en Moonlight. Describía mis besos con total repugnancia y mis caricias como algo que tenía que tolerar con asco para poder mantenerse con vida. Cada palabra de esa carta crecía en mi interior como un tornado en llamas, Stephan que has hecho? Por que ?  
La carta tenía aproximadamente cinco hojas llenas de reproches sobre mi conducta hacia con el... Calor, esto era calor? Imposible ! Que era? Irá, rabia? No, ninguna de esas dos. La sexta hoja que estaba separada finalizaba diciendo...  
" Por ello pido pena máxima para el monstro que me ha quitado mi libertad de elegir y quiero que sepan que me niego a entregarle mi alma a este, o a alguno de los espectros a los que he sido encomendado de lo contrario buscaré a algún emisario de la luz y llegaré a las últimas consecuencias sin importar que suceda, ya que de cualquier manera el Leviatán ya me ha aniquilado por dentro.  
Atentamente ...  
Stephan Joggar."  
Instintivamente baje la mirada y esa persona cerro el canal de comunicación. El silencio reino durante un rato largo.  
" Mi amado , que puedo hacer por ti? " Dijo esa persona a mi mente .  
Había algo inquietante en mi y en esa carta, algo había cambiado, subí la mano izquierda al pecho y palpe una y otra vez, estaba agitado? Esa carta me había producido una especie de calor, me sentí ofuscado y comenzar a caminar , caminaba en círculos pero me sentía pesado , revolviendo mis cabellos, sabía que algo pasaba, sabía que sucedía pero no podía creerlo ... Quizás fuera un engaño, pero ... Acaso estaba frustrado ? Acaso me había irritado la carta? Me sentía tan extraño frente a esa persona y actuando de esa manera. Escuche un ruido sordo, Yecum respingó en su lugar y esa persona volteo de inmediato hacia donde estaba yo y abrió los ojos. Esos ojos que usualmente carecían de vida me miraron tan fijamente que busque la manera de evadirlos.  
-Yecum, pronuncia la sentencia en voz alta.  
Le mire, entonces le mire nuevamente y hablo de nuevo a mi mente.  
" No sabes cuánto te amo, Leviatan"  
Eso que crecía en mi se mezcló con mi naturaleza demoníaca tan rápido que tuve que expulsarlo tan repentinamente en un grito.  
\- No!  
Yecum me miro y caí en cuenta de que apenas era un esbozo de la verdad.  
-No! Exijo tres años de amnistía - reclamé usando mi propia voz.  
El silencio reino de nuevo y ese golpe sórdido de nuevo, la gravedad parecía aumentar sobre mis hombros. Las miradas de los únicos presentes en esa habitación estaban sobre mi y decidí hacerlo.  
Contraje el abdomen, hacia cientos de años que no hacía semejante tontería pero no estaba listo para perder ese sonido. Entonces sentí esas puntadas en los omóplatos sabía que dolería y mucho, la piel se rasgaba con facilidad debido al poder y a lo viejo del cuerpo, entonces solo tuve que pronunciar un grito infernal que hizo retumbar la habitación y entonces se desplegaron .  
Dos enormes alas negras abarrotadas de plumas emergieron de mi espalda, dejándome un dolor más que intenso.  
Un resplandor enorme nos cegó a todos por un segundo , fue como una explosión de luz , entonces cuando la vista volvió, esa persona había desplegado las suyas y flotaba , Yecum miraba sin perder detalle de los dos .  
"Estás dispuesto a enfrentarme por algo tan débil?"  
"Si" Respondí.  
"Acaso no habías venido a esto? A extinguir tu luz aquí? A mi lado?"  
" Había" Dije nuevamente " Ahora tengo otros planes "  
" Entonces me vas a enfrentar?"  
"Si es necesario lo haré"  
" Eso es extinción inmediata Leviatan"  
"Solo pido tiempo, unos años... "  
"Causa?"  
" Necesito encontrar algo... Mío "  
" Ese sonido?"  
" Tiempo"  
"Yecum , pronuncia la sentencia en voz alta" Ordenó esa persona .  
Stephan búscame, búscame por que yo creo en ti.


	66. Té con Layla

-Esto está mal, también este oficio y esta carta está mal redactada. Corrígelas antes de que te marches Stephan, y por favor necesito el boceto de presentación para mañana temprano. Entendiste?  
-S...si - Dije con voz tímida ante los feroces ojos de Samael en esa oscuridad.  
Últimamente estaba más molesto conmigo, el decía que mi trabajo carecía de profesionalismo y siempre lo llamaba deficiente, así que desde hacía un par de semanas llegaba a quien sabe qué horas a la oficina y se encerraba ahí para protegerse del sol y trabajar todo el día, a veces pensaba que el no abandonaba para nada la oficina, pero no tenía manera de comprobar aquello , ya que siempre lucia impecable y bien vestido, nunca le había visto repetir ropa o usar la del día anterior.  
Ese día tuve que saltarme mi hora de comida y salir de la oficina a las seis de la tarde. Entonces el llegó , le había buscado como loco, le había llamado unas cien veces , había dejado mensajes en su buzón , incluso había ido a su casa a buscarle pero nunca logré nada .  
-Theobald!  
\- Ah, Steph eres tú? Cómo estás?-Dijo sonriendo amablemente como siempre.  
-Bien...-dudé- Supongo.  
\- Me alegro- Respondió el.  
\- Theobald te he estado buscando.  
\- Ah?!  
\- Theobald necesito hablarte de la carta...  
-Shhhh- Dijo al tiempo que silenciaba mi boca con su mano- Steph calla, este no es el lugar.  
\- Pero...  
-Steph ahora estoy con demasiado trabajo, tengo que hacer mi trabajo y corregir el de la chica de la mañana, nunca hace las cosas bien, no sabe redactar es completamente analfabeta pero aún así cobra su sueldo y eso solo me aumenta el trabajo sabes? Me gustaría poder atenderte pero mi amo Samael me está esperando ya mismo.  
Ah?! Este traía las carpetas que yo había redactado para contratos hacia apenas dos días... Yo era el problema, no me molesté por que Theobald tenía razón y además no era el único que se quejaba de mi mediocre desempeño, solo pude agachar la mirada.  
-Lo...lo siento Theobald, en verdad yo...  
\- Ay Steph no es tu culpa tranquilo, es de esa torpe pero que te parece si después platicamos voy tarde.  
Este avanzo rápidamente y se metió a la oscuridad de la oficina de Samael. Yo le mire y dentro de mi admití que no tenía el valor para decirle a Theobald que todas las cosas que acababa de decir eran sobre mi persona, quizás solo me extrañaba su opinión pues el pocas veces se refería así de una persona y si yo le decía que yo era la torpe secretaria seguro se sentiría mal y buscaría remediarlo, además con que argumentos callarle si incluso con la carta el me había ayudado con toda la redacción.  
Salí rumbo a casa , era mayo y casi era mi cumpleaños... Aún no me había decido a buscar a los miembros de la asamblea, quería seguir el consejo de Gabrielle y permitirles poder explicarse pero no tenía idea de que decir con exactitud, como sacar el tema. Imposible preguntar directamente ...Si esteeee, bueno solo quiero saber si ustedes son unos farsantes o no?  
Simplemente no podía hacerlo! No podía!  
\- Hola Steph, que haces?  
Voltee para buscar el origen de esa voz que yo sabía a quien pertenecía .  
\- Layla!  
-Sube, vamos te invito a cenar!  
El Rolls Royce se detuvo de inmediato y pude abordarlo.  
-Como estás Steph? Luces mejor si me permites decirlo.  
-Estoy bien Layla gracias ...Como van las auditorías en Blackmoon?  
\- Oh! Terribles, la verdad eso de las auditorías es cosa del diablo, hay que andarse con cuidado- Dijo está poniendo su mano en su mejilla y suspirando de tristeza.  
Fuimos a uno de esos lugares tan privados y elegantes de los que ella gustaba, ella pidió una infusión que sabía de antemano no tocaría para nada y yo pedí pastelillos y te de limón con leche.  
\- Te hemos dejado muy solo a merced del ogro de Samael verdad? Dime te ha tratado bien? Por que si no es así me las pagará.  
Ella me mostro su sonrisa y yo baje la mirada no se trataba de Samael, yo sabía que en cuanto al trabajo era todo mi culpa...Pero ellos...  
-Nosotros que Steph?  
Siempre leyendo mi mente .  
\- Steph acaso hay algo que te preocupe? Dime por favor.  
-Layla, hay una cosa que deseo saber pero quiero que seas honesta y me digas toda la verdad , puedes?  
\- Haré lo que pueda, ahora dime.  
\- Tu... bueno ustedes ... la asamblea ...  
Dios no podía preguntar semejantes atrocidades! Cómo preguntar sin sonar terriblemente acusador, Suri debía haberse equivocado , Elliot ni de chiste podía haber asesinado...  
Ella me miro sospechosa, intentaba seguramente escudriñar en mi mente y entonces seguro vio o encontró lo que deseaba ya que sus cejas se arquearon de una manera que yo nunca había visto antes.  
\- Lo hizo.  
-Ah!  
Me quedé pasmado ante su respuesta. Ella fingió darle un trago a su bebida y luego me dedico una mirada seria.  
-Stephan, lo que te dijo ese castaño es verdad medianamente , Elliot termino con la asamblea de Londes, la verdadera.  
Yo seguía mudo del impacto, entonces Elliot era culpable? Era cierto que ese niño era un ser terrible?  
\- Si y no , recuerda que nosotros somos espectros y la bondad como tú humanamente la concibes no cabe en nosotros. Ahora supongo es tiempo de contarte la historia de estos farsantes - Dijo sarcásticamente- ... Dime estás dispuesto a escuchar y después poder juzgarnos? Se que te es muy difícil no actuar como humano pero te pido escuches .  
Yo asentí a lo bobo demasiadas veces y ella puso su mano helada y delicada sobre la mía para tranquilizarme.  
\- La antigua asamblea de Londres era la peor de todas, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como Elliot fue a parar ahí , yo le había topado un par de veces en nuestro largo andar por la tierra, lo reconocí de inmediato ya que se hablaban muchas cosas del " niño maldito" ; esa vez solo nos hicimos señas amables pero nada mas. Cómo te han dicho Elliot es un espectro antiguo poderoso pero era muy solitario. Sin darle a mi historia demasiadas páginas te diré que el llegó a la asamblea de Londres y no muchos dieron cuenta de su verdadero poder , incluso este lo guardo para si con el afán de no hacer sentir presión o miedo a los demás miembros. Este se mantuvo muchos años callado y quieto con un papel relegado en su asamblea; pero me he desviado del tema , como te decía la peor asamblea a la que podías pertenecer era a la de Londres, ahora seguro ya sabes que no somos la única asamblea verdad?  
Asentí de nuevo como tonto y ella suavizó la mirada.  
\- Bien la asamblea peleaba por todo no solo con asambleas vecinas, sino entre sus mismos miembros , las empresas que esta tenía se la pasaban destruyéndose unas a otras y lo mismo sucedía con los miembros, no creerás cuantos duelos llegaban mensualmente a la santa sede pidiendo destruirse miembro contra miembro de dicha comunidad. Dios eran tan idiotas como los humanos !- Soltó Layla con fastidio y luego me miro- Ay perdón no quise decir eso ...  
\- No, no importa Layla continua por favor!  
-Tuvieron que pasar muchos años Steph para que un idiota insolente se le ocurriera llamar a Elliot a pelea por un conflicto mínimo que comenzó con solo una mirada que le lanzo Elliot al susodicho , una cosa bastante estúpida en si pero Elliot estaba ya muy harto, pidió al presidente le dejase abandonar la asamblea, pero este solo se mofo de el y le dijo que no se atreviera a tal acto. Elliot es un maestro de ocultar su personalidad y cuando tienes una causa contra el, seguro tendrá un efecto. El día de la batalla se dió y Elliot gano con mucha facilidad pero eso propagó la popularidad de su enorme poder, y eso puso a temblar a la asamblea y a su líder que no tardo en hacerle una jugada muy equivocada .  
Layla hizo una pausa pero yo estaba más que ansioso por saber que había pasado .  
-Que jugada?  
\- Con mentiras de uno de sus humanos sirvientes - Su mirada se perdía como viendo nítidamente la escena - Expuso a Elliot al sol deliberadamente, Elliot sufrió quemaduras severas pero no tan graves , ya que los muy idiotas lo expusieron al sol del amanecer que si bien tiene una potente radiación el resplandor solo forma leves remolinos en la piel. La única parte que afecto esto sobremanera fueron sus ojos, este quedó casi ciego por un par de años. Ellliot con sus garras se cortó un buen trecho de cabello y piel los cuales dejo bajo el sol que los devoro dejando solo cenizas y este logro refugiarse en Westminster ; ahí se mantuvo escondido de los humanos y los no humanos hasta que sus ojos sanaron a lo que ves ahora.  
-Sus ojos?  
\- Si , antes sus ojos eran verdes tal cual el color del mar.  
-Que?!  
\- La asamblea se los quemo y la única marca que le quedó es ese tono rojizo en los ojos.  
\- Debió dolerle mucho...-Dije en voz baja . Sentí piedad por Elliot.  
\- Si, no sabes lo que duele la luz solar, aun así el pudo recuperarse como te he dicho, pero la venganza es tan deliciosa en los espectros , que Elliot comenzó a espiar a la asamblea por pasadizos , alcantarillas y drenajes en los amaneceres y se enteró que ya habían reclutado a un nuevo hijo de Asmodeo, un príncipe nuevo con poderes mínimos casi imperceptibles . Entonces un amanecer ejecuto su venganza , lo primero es que cito a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la asamblea en Westminster, la mayoría de los miembros principales asistieron incluido su reemplazo, yo creo que fue para ellos una enorme sorpresa saberle aún existente ya que lo creían muerto y quizás por ello fueron a verle , para terminar con lo que habían comenzado , Elliot los cito en la madrugada , mando cerrar por fuera el antiguo palacio y se encerró con sus hermanos de asamblea. Ellos eran seis, cinco príncipes contra uno más los demás espectros miembros que eran alrededor de 25 ... Elliot comenzó a prender fuego a todo el lugar, el fuego nos hiere nada solo su luz quizás pero carcome todo lo demás , entonces comenzó a combatir contra todos y cada uno de sus " hermanos de asamblea" , dejándoles ver su verdadero poder . Se cuentan horrores de lo que Elliot les hizo en esas horas , mientras el fuego consumía la madera y dejaba entrar la luz solar. Incluso se dice que los gritos de los miembros de la asamblea se escuchaban muchisisimo tiempo después . Elliot les violó y torturo sádicamente a todos y cada uno de los presentes en especial al líder , les torturó y dejo sus cadáveres humanos al sol para que se hicieran polvo y nunca volvieran a molestarle . En cuanto a sus esencias de espectro destruyó a la gran mayoría y engulló solo a los más fuertes una vez que estuvo oculto del sol en una cámara de Westminster donde permaneció muchos años engullendo esencias , saboreando su poder una y otra vez. Muchos líderes de asamblea vinieron a querer tomar la de Londres, entonces el pequeño espectro, ese niño infernal salía de su guarida y devoraba a todo aquel que quisiera perturbar su paz. Con el tiempo Elliot se dió cuenta de que los que venían a reclamar la asamblea de Londres como suya eran desertores que el mismo había dejado vivos por no haber asistido a la cita en Westminster. Entonces se dió a la tarea de cruzar los cielos como un pájaro a través de la noche buscando a esos infelices que perturbaban su amada paz.  
Layla lanzó un suspiro enorme y yo la estudie con la mirada.  
\- Cuando yo lo conocí me sorprendió mucho su apariencia , este se presento a si mismo como miembro de la asamblea de Londres, aunque todos ya sabíamos que había ocurrido sabes? Aún así me pareció un espectro muy interesante, la asamblea donde yo estaba era buena pero no tan interesante como me parecía la forma de existir de Elliot. Él vivía bajo un precepto muy simple , paz.  
\- Pero... No acaso es el mismo mal el que provoca las guerras?  
-Oh no! Bueno no el mismo tipo de mal que el nuestro. Cómo te dije estamos regidos por el libre albedrío y nosotros no podemos interferir en asuntos humanos , además aunque parezca difícil de creer los espectros e incluso nuestros creadores amamos la paz. Las batallas entre los enviados de la luz y los del mal son sofocantes y horribles, durán siglos y nadie sale ganando , es por eso que tomamos el libre albedrío como maxima ley , para preservar nuestra adorada paz.  
\- Entonces te fuiste con Elliot? Renunciaste a tu asamblea?  
\- No puedes renunciar a una asamblea Steph. Bueno a esta si - Dijo soltando una risita- Elliot lo estipulo desde el principio, y a mi me encantó la idea .  
-Entonces? Que hiciste?  
Ella miro hacia un lado como evadiendo mi mirada y confesó en una forma ruda.  
-Expuse al líder ante un emisario de luz.  
\- Ah!  
\- El líder violaba de ciertas maneras no permitidas el libre albedrío, rentaba más a los humanos de lo permitido así que contacté a un emisario de luz y le delaté.  
-Tu lo acusaste?  
-Si bueno prácticamente eso hice verdad.  
\- Pero eso no es nada malo si el violaba la ley no es así?  
\- Bueno , la cuestión era sobre meras formalidades y otras cosas, en si no era muy grave lo que hacia pero tenia que liberarme del líder para poder ser libre de nueva cuenta y le delaté. Para cuando yo llegue a la asamblea de Londres no éramos más que Elliot y yo así que invite a mi amado Samael para que se nos uniera, no me costó trabajo así que aceptó. Después llegó Ephy y luego los gemelos , fue increíble cómo se nos concedió el título de asamblea segunda , nunca seríamos primera asamblea de Londres pero ya con tener un título de asamblea es muchísimo sabes? Ya que para ser asamblea se necesita contar con un descendiente de cada principado, excepto del principado de Leviatan . Pero a nosotros nos faltaba el de Belfegor , aún así se nos concedió - Layla miro hacia arriba como cuestionandose las cosas que decía - Yo creo que es por Yecum , ella siempre ha sido una hermana muy condescendiente conmigo. Supongo se siente atraída hacia su hermana menor.  
Atraída a su hermana menor? Que cosas! Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces y retome el tema.  
-Pero entonces Elliot...  
-Steph no podría negarte la verdad pero como te lo dije una vez no solo nos juzgues tan a la ligera toma en cuenta que Elliot hizo todo por mantener la paz adentro y afuera de la asamblea.  
\- Aún así ... No justifica lo que él hizo.  
-Steph...  
\- Por que ustedes obran como les parece mejor pero eso no siempre es correcto!  
\- Lo se, pero es nuestra naturaleza , hacemos todo lo posible por nuestro bien pero dime acaso, eso en que nos diferencia de los humanos , no acaso ustedes también hacen lo mismo? No se destruyen unos a otros? Pero nosotros no los juzgamos , quizás Dios algún día lo haga pero nosotros jamás.  
Apreté los puños , no era justo que ella utilizará mis argumentos en mi contra .  
-No estoy utilizando tus argumentos en tu contra Steph. Solo quiero quitarte esa idea equivocada de que el hecho de ser nosotros espectros nacidos de demonios somos malos en su totalidad. Además no podrias culpar a un manzano por dar manzanas Steph, nosotros no somos humanos , somos espectros y Elliot y ellos futuros demonios.  
Asentí aunque la verdad no comprendía bien eso, me parecía monstruoso lo que habían hecho pero en algo ella tenía razón, los humanos éramos algunas ves peores que ellos. Tan solo lo que sucedía en Aleppo me parecía una pesadilla.  
\- Eso no es obra de nosotros creelo .  
\- Ah?!  
\- El conflicto en Aleppo, no es obra nuestra. Nosotros como te he dicho detestamos las guerras; incluso las humanas. Muchas perdidas de almas potenciales a la basura ...  
\- Layla cambiando un poco el tema, cuando puedo encontrar a Theobald desocupado , lo sabes ?  
\- Difícil por el momento Steph el lleva la secretaria de las dos empresas y además la escuela y otros cursos.  
Hice un mohin y suspiré.  
-Pero que traes tú con Theobald, dime acaso te ha hecho algo ?  
\- No, no para nada es solo que ... Bueno quiero platicar con el .  
-Sobre...?  
-Cosas de hombres! - Argumente enojado .  
Ella sonrió como si yo le hubiera contado algo gracioso y dijo:  
\- Pero Theobald aún no es un hombre Steph , es muy infantil para serlo .  
\- Eso no es cierto!  
\- Si lo es. Theobald sigue siendo un niño caprichoso y bueno tú...  
\- Yo que? - Le mire gruñón, acaso me iba a llamar niño también?  
\- Tu eres lindo! - Dijo sonriendo y algún presentimiento me dijo que había leído mi mente.  
-Bueno de cualquier forma puedes decirle que me urge , que necesito hablar con el.  
-Claro , le daré un día libre y le diré que vaya a verte.  
\- Gracias .  
Ella me llevo de vuelta a casa casi a las 9 de la noche , mi mama estaba ahí al pie de la puerta , Layla la saludo desde el coche y me arrojo un beso .  
\- Muy linda tu novia hijo!  
-Ah?  
\- Dije que Layla es preciosa !  
\- Si - dije sin darle mucha importancia -Lo es.  
Subí a mi habitación y abrí una botella de vino que tenía guardada bajo la cama. Pensé en que Suri me había relatado mal la historia y que yo era un completo idiota, me la pasaba juzgandolos cuando yo había perdido a Sid , por mi culpa se había marchado y eso no lo remediaría nada. Theobald necesito verte, Sid regresa...

DEL LIBRO DE LAYLA.  
-Lilu?  
\- Yecum hermana?!  
\- Lilu... Ay Lilu!  
\- Que sorpresa!-Su expresión era un mal presagio y aun asi no abrió su mente- ... Que ocurre?  
-Lo han condenado a pena maxima!  
-...?!


	67. La verdadera cara de Theobald

Necesitaba encontrarle, en mi cumpleaños hicieron una fiesta en mi honor, me gustaría decir que me la pasé bien y aunque realmente lo intente al final de la noche el no estuvo ahí. Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?! El año pasado lo tenía justo a mi lado y de tonto lo aparte de la celebración aunque... Al final termine yéndole a buscar no?...Awww soy un imbécil , por eso nunca gano con nadie ni con nada!  
Ese día de la fiesta esperaba poder tener un minuto a solas con Theobald pero le dio a último minuto fiebre, eso hizo que menos pudiera disfrutar de la fiesta .  
Durante la semana consecutiva, me quedaba más tarde en la oficina pero ni el ni Samael atendieron ahí sino todo lo contrario , le dijeron a la secretaria de vicepresidencia que atenderían desde su casa. Ese mes tuvimos más trabajo que nunca, muchos empresarios que tenían negocios con Moonlight estaban realmente muy nerviosos por la salida de Santinni y querían saber que sucedería con sus contratos y como manejaría el nuevo CEO la compañía, que referencias tenía , etc.  
Yo no solo tenía el doble de trabajo sino el triple pues con lo torpe que era para esos asuntos tenía que trabajar tres veces más . La asamblea al parecer tenía muchas ocupaciones también ya que hacía tiempo que no había visto a los gemelos o a Kanon y Elliot.  
Así que comencé a beber solo, de nueva cuenta. Como todas las malas ideas o como todas mis ideas que eran malas decidí ir a buscar a Theobald a la residencia de Layla y Samael, pero nadie abrió . Decidí entonces ir a ver a Layla a Blackmoon pero desde la recepción en la planta baja me dieron un cortón instantáneo , bajo la premisa de que había salido de viaje la señorita Coleman...Viaje? Suficiente , era tiempo de usar la tecnología!  
\- Layla ?  
\- Hola Steph, que sucede ?-Contesto al otro lado de la bocina.  
\- Oye necesito verte..  
Pero su voz presurosa me interrumpió  
\- Oh lo siento querido estamos de viaje todos, pero regresaremos en un par de semanas.  
-Pero ...  
\- Lo siento Steph debo dejarte, te llamaré más en la noche quieres?  
\- Layla espera!  
\- Si; dime ?  
\- Theobald se fue con ustedes?  
\- Oh no Steph Theobald tiene escuela; además le dejé instrucciones de que sea una buena compañía para ti incluso le hemos dado una semana de vacaciones en la empresa, por? Acaso no ha ido a verte?  
\- si, si lo he visto es solo que ... no, no es nada de nada , espero tu llamada .  
\- Te quiero.  
El sonido del tono de finalización me hizo compañía unos segundos... No me dejó decirle que yo también les quería, pero no entendía que sucedía las empresas estaban mejorando y los contratistas se habían tranquilizado mucho así que ahora que...?  
Al día siguiente decidí volver a la oficina y me quedé hasta tarde para ver si Theobald llegaba... Nada! De nuevo probaría con llamarle pero parecía que no contestaba su celular , me estaba preocupando sobremanera, un paquete llego ese día para el CEO , así que fui a mensajería a dejarlo a ver si alguien podía... Eureka! Eso era, iría a Blackmoon haciéndome pasar como mensajero y podría verle ! Busque mi antigua credencial que me acreditaba como mensajero de Moonlight y efectivamente aún la conservaba, Sid siempre me hacía burla decía que en esa foto parecía yo una niña miedosa. Sid tonto vuelve!  
Realice mi plan y me planté en Blackmoon por la tarde pero de inmediato fui detenido en la recepción. La hermosa señorita que atendía me sonrió y dijo que ella misma lo entregaría a la asistente de presidencia.  
\- Pero... Es que necesito entregarlo yo mismo...  
\- Lo siento pero eso es imposible.  
\- Por?- Proteste enojado.  
\- Por que son órdenes de arriba . Discúlpeme por favor.  
Di un golpe contra el mostrador y la mujer pego un salto del susto , luego reaccione sabía que ella no tenía ninguna culpa así que me disculpé y salí de ahí .  
No había señales de Theobald en su celular, seguro Samael había mandado a decir que se me negara la entrada a Blackmoon y bueno a Moonlight no podía por que yo mismo trabajaba ahí. Esa semana fue algo solitaria, por que Theobald no venía a verme si Layla le había dado permiso ?  
Le habían dado vacaciones del trabajo no? ... Entonces recordé lo que Layla me había dicho...  
" Oh no Steph, Theobald tiene escuela, además le dejé instrucciones de que sea una buena compañía para ti incluso le hemos dado una semana de vacaciones en la empresa."  
La escuela, Theobald seguro estaba hasta el gorro de trabajos escolares por eso no había venido, además el tenía que cumplirle a Samael en ese aspecto y seguro este era todo un dictador con mi pobre amigo.  
Espere hasta el viernes ya que si no le interrumpirá , cuando llego el día salí de trabajo, pensé que podía invitarle una cerveza o un te , no se, lo que él gustará además me acababan de pagar así que sería perfecto, nos relajaríamos y podríamos hablar de lo importante , si!  
Llegue a la entrada de la universidad y entonces supe que tenía un problema de dimensiones mayúsculas. En dónde carajo le iba a encontrar ?Peor aún por donde buscarle?  
Me adentre a preguntar a las personas que me encontraba pero nada, nadie sabía de el.  
Tenía que hacer algo efectivo después de todo ya estaba ahí no? Pase por un pasillo que se me hizo familiar pero de donde... El salón, claro! El salón donde Theobald me había llevado a escribir la carta... Eso era ! Si tan solo lograba llegar ahí. Intente recordar cómo había llegado esa vez siguiéndole pero no tuve mucha suerte , me deje caer en el piso estaba exhausto y ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, me había perdido el te , bah! Stephan eres demasiado tonto...Me dije, cuando...  
-Que hace usted aquí ? Parece perdido, es un estudiante?  
Un hombre de canosa cabellera y lentes redondos me miraba con unos ojos surcados en arrugas.  
\- No ... Yo solo ...  
\- Si no es estudiante no puede entrar aquí.  
Genial! Ahora me echarían. Había venido inutilmente. Stephan tonto!  
\- Si, bueno lo siento ...- Respondí frustrado.  
-El no es un estudiante señor es mi hermano.  
Esa voz , subi la mirada y su rubia cabellera y sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas estaba ahí. Me sentí feliz, aliviado , el me extendió la mano.  
-Theobald!  
\- Sabe bien las reglas, jovencito - Dijo el hombre que parecía estar molesto por mi presencia ahí.  
\- Si profesor , descuide le atenderé en mi privado y después le escoltare yo mismo a la salida.  
-Joven le recuerdo que las visitas ...  
\- No es necesario recordarme nada profesor-Su mirada cambió por un momento- Más bien le recuerdo yo que mi padre es uno de los que más donaciones hacen al colegio- Dijo Theobald cambiando tabien su semblante por uno más agresivo , algo nuevo para mi , el anciano miro boquiabierto al joven - Vamos Steph, vamos por aquí.  
Theobald me tomo de la mano y me condujo de nuevo por pasillos oscuros y largos , era realmente un laberinto; con razón nunca iba a dar con aquel sitio.  
Entramos de nuevo en la sala aquella , parecía que ya estaba dispuesta para recibirnos ya que el hogar estaba encendido, había te en una jarra y a su lado una taza.  
\- Pasa Steph por favor!  
Yo obedecí y este me ofreció un lugar junto al fuego, donde estaban instalados dos sillones de piel y algunas mantas.  
\- Theobald te había estado buscando.  
\- Lo se Steph.  
\- Lo sabes? - Dude y este extrajo una taza de te de una cajita , era un juego nuevo .  
\- Te? - me ofreció .  
\- Gracias ! Oye bueno no quieres que salgamos a algún otro lugar para que no tengas problemas?  
\- No te preocupes Steph , así está bien  
\- Anda vamos si quieres está vez yo te invito! - Baje la mirada y encontré mis dedos índices entre sí nerviosamente - Bueno acabo de cobrar mi sueldo y ...  
Este me acerco el te y yo lo tome, su rostro era realmente amable.  
\- Descuida además quiero quedarme aquí, te importa?  
\- No , bueno no es solo que quería invitarte ahora yo...  
\- Descuida Steph así está bien. Y bueno ... Aquí estoy . Dime?  
\- Bueno es que , en verdad que cuesta encontrarte eh? Yo sé que tienes muchas ocupaciones llevando la asistencia de las dos empresas...  
Este me interrumpió y dijo aburrido.  
\- Si, además de corregir cada día las estupideces que hace la secretaria de Moonlight todos los días.  
\- Emmmh bueno, si, lo siento de verdad, no es que no me sienta mal por ello pero en verdad te he buscado, te llamé y no contestabas además te busque en la casa de Samael y Layla y nada.  
Este dio un sorbo silencioso y pequeño a su te y yo continúe.  
\- En realidad ya me había preocupado y mucho , pensé que algo malo te había pasado pero comprendo ahora.  
\- En serio Steph?  
\- Si bueno, no es como si te escondieras del mundo y no quisieras que nadie te encontrara verdad ?  
\- No, claro que no!  
\- Si, bueno eso pensé es solo que Layla me dijo que tenías vacaciones y ...  
Este me interrumpió tajante y dijo con una voz firme pero baja.  
\- No quería que tú me encontraras.  
\- Si bueno... Que?!  
Theobald me sonrió con amabilidad y dijo en un tono más fuerte.  
\- Que no quería que tú me encontraras Steph.  
\- Por... por que Theobald? Acaso te he hecho algo malo? Si es así dime y trataré de repararlo!  
Una angustia comenzaba a carcomerme por dentro, acaso le había ofendido de alguna manera ? Podría reparar mi ofensa? El miro a un lado y sonrió de lado.  
\- No mi querido Stephan.  
\- Entonces? No...No comprendo.  
Él se rió y poso esas esmeraldas en mi.  
\- No es nada que tú me hayas hecho, tu persona no podría siquiera afectarme en lo mas mínimo.  
\- Theobald, no...no comprendo aún.  
\- Lo se mi querido amigo, lo sé.  
Yo le mire y este dio otro trago a su bebida , yo le esperaba ansioso.  
\- Stephan relájate -Dijo el rubio .  
\- Theobald yo...  
\- No hay ninguna ofensa ni nada , simplemente te detesto y ya.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado .  
\- Que?!  
\- Que te detesto, no... Espera es más que eso te odio. Si eso es - Este adoptó una postura recta y una mirada seria y confirmo sus palabras - Yo te odio Stephan.  
\- Pero...pero por qué?  
\- Déjame explicártelo bien quieres?- Su tono era dulce y calmado contrario a lo que estaba expresándome - Te odio por que eres una basura ordinaria, no se por que tienes fascinados a todos en la asamblea, no lo entiendo en verdad, tú eres tan corriente, no eres inteligente, eres flojo, no tienes ambiciones, no te funciona el cerebro y eso es seguro, eres un desperdicio de humano, eres una basura , una completa y gran pérdida de espacio y tiempo.  
\- Ah?!  
\- Acaso lo vas a negar?!  
\- Es esto por lo del trabajo?  
\- No. Aunque la verdad desde que me dijo mi amo Samael que te quedarías de secretaria, supe que harías puras tonteras y que yo acabaría haciendo todo al final pero aunque no me creas no estoy molesto por ello, no podría esperar mucho de un idiota como tú.  
\- Entonces sabías que yo era la secretaria de Samael?! Por que no me lo dijiste?! Hubiera hecho algo al respecto- Dije enfadado .  
Este estalló en risas y dijo:  
-Que ?! Ponerte a llorar por que alguien te llama la atención? Acusarme con la señorita Layla?! O lo vas a negar? Es lo único que sabes hacer. Ay por dios Stephan si tú eres más dependiente de los demás que cualquier persona en el mundo acaso crees que nadie se da cuenta . Ves eres detestable?! La verdad solo eres una cara bonita, un rubio guapo y estúpido , si eso eres un cliché de los chistes de rubios.  
\- Pero...  
\- No tienes ningún valor como persona no eres nadie , entonces dime crees que un gran don nadie puede hacerme algo a mi? Incluso sentí lástima por ti hace unos momentos cuando dijiste que con tu pobre salario querías invitarme , seguro eso te haría sentir especial no? Déjame decirte que lo que tú ganas en una quincena yo lo hago en un día de trabajo... Pobre, pobre Stephan. Bueno aunque pensándolo bien no eres tan pobre verdad? El señor Sid te dejo buena fortuna.  
\- Cállate! No ,no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo ? Éramos amigos ? Hermanos!  
\- No, yo te hice creer eso por que la verdad te vi tan necesitado de afecto que me diste un poco de pena pero no más allá , de hecho te odie desde que entraste a la asamblea. En realidad solo eras un regalo para el señor Sid, algo para divertirle, en realidad todos nos reímos mucho cuando el señor Ephy nos dijo que le había mandado un presente al señor Sid para que se la pases bien un ratito pero nunca nadie creyó que llegaría a más . Bueno supongo nadie de la asamblea lo creyó pero tu...Dime acaso estás tratando de dar lástima? Tu amo se fue, toma tu dinero y la poca dignidad que tienes y vete de la asamblea.  
\- Pero ...- Me tome de los cabellos con fuerza no entendía nada de lo que sucedía , yo solo venía a hablar sobre la carta y ... La carta!- Pero tú siempre me ayudaste incluso a escribir la carta para salvar a Sid!  
\- Ah es cierto! La dichosa carta ... Cuántas hojas ... Cinco? Si, si ! Mas bien yo diría seis hojas acusatorias contra tu propio amo exponiéndole como un monstro no es así?  
\- No, escribimos la historia mía y de Sid y de por que yo lo quería de regreso , yo mismo lo escribí!  
\- Ah si, si, pero bueno como tú redacción es tan deficiente como la de un preescolar decidí escribir mi propia versión, más apegada a lo que en verdad sucedió y en esa chimenea que tú ves ahí queme la tuya - Dijo y sonrió - Pero que es lo que en verdad sucedió? Tu amo violó la máxima ley de Dios, ósea...  
\- El libre albedrío!- Dije yo en un jadeo por lo bajo .  
\- Mira si tan tonto no eres! En realidad si lo eres...  
\- Pero por que ? Theobald si yo te desagradaba desde el principio me lo hubieras dicho!- Dije alzando la voz y levantándome con irá.  
Este me miro divertido y dijo:  
\- No, no, es más que eso Stephan yo te odio no es que me desagrades yo te odio y que no se te olvide.  
\- Pero por que entonces me dijiste que eras mi amigo? Que era como tú hermano?  
\- Bueno que querías? Yo también odio a mis hermanos ! Acaso tu querías que te dijera que te detestaba por meter tu nariz en mi asamblea? Que aquí no eran bienvenidos más humanos? Y que odio ese trato preferencial que te dan todos por ser más estúpido? Es casi caso como si te premiarán por ser un retardado?  
\- No soy un retardado- Protesté  
-Si lo eres, eres tan retardado que ojalá hubieras visto tu cara cuando te dije esa historia de Glenn Allen y tu maestro , y además yo hubiera jurado que irías corriendo a preguntar si era cierto, vamos haber, un poco de curiosidad! Pero eres tan imbécil y necesitado de afecto que te la creíste toda y en lugar de preguntar para aclarar tus sentimientos preferiste debatirte entre tus ridículos pensamientos y una hipótesis barata, en verdad eres retardado!  
\- Entonces ... Glenn ...  
\- Hombre , que fastidio no , te lo diré en forma rápida , Allen era un malvado maestro de la manipulación y trataba al Leviatan como a una basura! Quizás tuviera más compasión por la basura!  
Le mire horrorizado , este había inventado todo eso? Cómo? Pero acaso me había perdido de algo?  
\- No, es una broma verdad Theobald?  
Este negó lentamente con la cabeza y añadió.  
\- Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte ... Mi querido hermano?  
Espere por la respuesta de este y el se tomó su tiempo.  
\- La mejor parte es que por ser un bobo orgulloso " ay si yo no soy homosexual" perdiste a la persona que amabas para siempre, por que si ese Nereo no le destruye segurito le condenan por violar el libre albedrío , cosa que tú o más bien yo dejé plasmado en esa carta firmada por ti!  
Este comenzó a aplaudir y a reír con frenesí, yo me quedé idiotizado, era un mal sueño no? Tenía que serlo pero... No podía despertar !  
\- Y yo solito lo planee desde que vi tu estúpida cara en la fiesta de año nuevo! Yo fui! Yo!- Dijo alzando la voz con euforia, saltando y aplaudiendo , yo me sentí asqueado y salí corriendo del lugar, afuera en algún lugar de Londres llovía sobre mi.  
\- Sid, perdóname!


	68. De Theobald y Samael

\- Oh por todos los cielos, Steph que sucedió?  
Layla estaba frente a mi? O acaso también era un sueño? No, nada era un maldito sueño... Ella estaba ahí. Lo estaba ? Si , con su vestido blanco de tipo camisa y esas cintas doradas , lo arruine.  
\- El doctor dijo que sólo se había torcido el tobillo pero se niega a levantarse de la cama. No quiere comer , ni hacer algo!  
\- Desde hace cuanto esto?  
\- Tres días.  
Esa era la voz de mi mamá preocupada . Mamá soy horrible, he hecho algo terrible!  
Layla paso sus frías manos por mis mejillas y me escruto por completo . Desde mi rostro, hasta el tobillo que tenía vendado.  
\- Steph tienes que comer ,bien?  
Dijo la de cabello cobrizo mirándome fijamente a los ojos pero no pude responderle.  
\- Cathy será que puedes preparar una sopa de pollo calientita?  
\- Claro que sí, ya mismo la hago Layla , cuidarlo bien por favor.  
\- Descuida, déjalo en mis manos.  
Mi madre salió de prisa de mi habitación dejándola bien cerrada. Entonces Layla tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle .  
\- Ahora dime Steph que sucedió?  
Yo no emití palabra alguna pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que ella escudriñaba en mi mente , pensé con fuerza en todas y cada una de las cosas que Theobald me había dicho y entonces su gesto se hizo duro, sus colmillos emitieron una especie de brillo, sus ojos enfurecieron y dijo con coraje reprimido.  
\- Ese bastardo!  
\- Layla?  
Ella me miro atenta y dijo:  
\- Si?  
\- Es cierto lo que Theobald dijo? Sid está condenado?  
\- No Steph , espero que no.  
\- Tu, tú sabías lo que iba a pasar?  
\- No lo que Theobald te había hecho pero hace poco vino mi hermana Yecum a advertirme sobre Sid, me dijo que el maestro K. Le había condenado , más no sabíamos el por que había sucedido.  
\- Y por que no me dijiste?  
Su gesto amargo me desvío la mirada .  
\- Por que nadie quería que te pusieras así y no sabíamos de la dichosa carta. Pero Steph te ruego que me digas el contenido de esa carta que escribiste .  
\- Da lo mismo Layla , Theobald escribió otra con cosas diferentes y de esa ignoro de que trata.  
\- No importa dime que escribiste tu. Te lo imploro.  
Yo comencé a relatarle la carta que yo había escrito donde contaba mi historia con Sid , pero que en ella pedía que el espectro me fuera devuelto.  
\- Lo último que puse fue que Sid debía volver por que él se había llevado mi alma consigo sin darme algo a cambio , pues recordé que el tenía que darme algo a cambio .  
\- Eso es cierto pero entonces? Le firmaste el contrato a Sid?  
\- No - Dije con pesar- El día que se marchó el me dijo que ya no lo tenía pero la verdad es que siempre dude de eso.  
\- El no lo tenía?  
\- Me dijo que lo había devuelto.  
\- Devuelto eh?...Oye y firmaste esa carta?  
\- Si, la última hoja.  
Ella se cubrió los ojos con las manos y mascullo algo en otro idioma que me pareció francés.  
\- Layla dime la verdad, dime si fue un error enorme irreparable? Dime qué pasará con Sid?  
\- No sabemos nada Steph, fuimos a la sede donde se encuentra el maestro, pero este no nos atendió, no dijeron que Sid estaría bajo resguardo pero tampoco nos permitieron verlo, estas cosas suelen tomar mucho tiempo pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que le condenen.  
\- Que le condenen a que exactamente?  
\- A desaparecer por siempre, quizás a volver a unir su esencia con la de su padre, eso ya de por si sería malo y una tercera sería ... Que un arcángel mayor le busque y le de fin a su existencia.  
Me quedé sordo por un momento , cualquiera de esas significaba solo una cosa, la muerte y todo por que yo era como Theobald decía un idiota.  
\- No Steph no es así, tu no sabías nada de ello.  
\- Layla no por favor, no me justifiques... Pero dime cuando sabremos algo de si le condenan o no.  
\- Quizás en unos meses Steph, tranquilo aún tenemos tiempo y la asamblea no va dejar solo a Sid, haremos lo que sea, además el maestro no se puede precipitar en estas cosas, te imaginas si el príncipe Leviatan se enterase que cometieron una injusticia con su favorito, aunque no lo creas la justicia es justicia en dónde sea.  
\- Layla quiero ayudar...Por favor! Y si hablo con ese maestro y le explicó que esa no era mi carta?  
\- Lamentablemente Steph a los humanos se les juzga bajo reglas humanas y a los espectros bajo las reglas de espectros nuestra regla es la máxima y única, jamás violes el libre albedrio y la regla humana dicta que para declarar algo siempre debes tener pruebas pero Theobald quemo esa carta cierto?  
Yo asentí .  
\- Al menos eso me aseguro.  
\- Se que lo hizo, no sería tan tonto como para dejar la prueba fehaciente ...No te preocupes veremos que se puede hacer, pero primero debes comer y ponerte bien, estoy segura que Sid no toleraría que hicieras estas cosas Steph.  
Nada más con escuchar su nombre me hizo temblar, mi corazón sentía frío, este intentaba esconderse de esa enorme tristeza que me invadía . Layla quito un mechón de cabellos de mi frente y dijo:  
\- Descuida haremos todo lo posible, pero necesito que comas algo y vayamos a mi casa.  
\- Ah?  
\- Ese miserable se la ha ganado.  
Casi como sincronizada con nosotros mi mamá subió el caldo, olía realmente bien e hice todo mi esfuerzo y me lo comí todo, tenía verduras y pechuga de pavo desmenuzada, mi madre era un ángel .  
\- Llevaré a Steph a pasear te molesta Cathy?  
Ella me miro sorprendida y dijo .  
\- Estás bien hijo? Te sientes mejor?  
\- Si mamá , gracias- dije avergonzado - Perdón por preocuparte .  
\- Ay bebé no digas esas cosas, si te sientes bien pues...Pero tú pie..  
\- Descuida, lo llevaré en carro y ahí tengo una silla de ruedas.  
Mi mamá vio a Layla con ojos de felicidad y yo de admiración , no quería usar algo así solo por una simple torcedura.  
Acabé cediendo ante esas mujeres necias. De donde había Layla sacado algo así ?  
\- La compre de camino hacia tu casa tu mamá me dijo que no podías caminar, realmente nos preocupaste mucho.  
\- Lo siento .  
\- Descuida ahora estarás mejor.  
Llegamos a la residencia y Layla cambio su semblante, el chofer de esta me ayudó a bajar y ella me llevo adentro de la casa , donde Samael salió al recibidor aunque nadie dijo nada, solo Layla le miro con ira. Samael contrajo el rostro en una mueca única y diferente, algo que yo nunca le había visto hacer, entonces habló.  
\- No es posible !  
\- En serio crees eso hermano?  
\- Demonios!  
Samael salió disparado hacia las escaleras principales las cuales subió en un par de zancadas.  
\- Ven Steph subamos.  
Ella me tomo por la cintura con el afán de levantarme en sus brazos y yo me negué .  
\- Puedo subir por mi propio pie.  
\- Por ? - Dijo ella con una ceja levantada.  
\- Aún me queda un poco de hombría que quisiera conservar si no te molesta.  
\- Anda macho, vamos!  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y me ayudó un poco con su mano para así subír hasta el tercer piso, donde Samael estaba al filo de la escalera cruzado de brazos.  
Theobald salió dando un portazo a su habitación y dijo:  
\- Así que al fin me has acusado con la señorita Layla eh?! Pues bien.  
\- Que demonios te sucede Theobald? Por que demonios hiciste algo así?  
Theobald me miro a mi con furia y luego a Samael , y me apunto con el dedo.  
\- Por que le detesto amo! Es un imbécil y a él le permiten todo!  
Samael se quedó sorprendido y su pupilo continúo.  
\- Por que el si pudo estar presente en la ruleta rusa y ver a la señora Yecum? Por que está bien que el no sea excelente en todo? Por que ese idiota tiene embelesados a todos ? Incluso tu le perdonas que no haga su trabajo? Todos le perdonan que se emborrache y haga el completo ridículo sin ningún castigo y yo no puedo manejar un estúpido carro por que según tu y la señorita Layla no tengo la capacidad? Entonces debería dejar que los gusanos me coman el cerebro para quedar tan idiota y poder tener las cosas simples de las que ese tarado goza? Tu y la señorita Layla son estrictos conmigo pero con ese tarado nadie dice nada , por que será? Le odio, le odie desde que vi su estúpida cara, el no se merece estar en la asamblea, no se lo merece amo, o dime acaso ahora le vas a defender? Acaso el merece más que yo ? - Este hizo un puchero y dijo- Acaso ahora le amas? El lo tuvo todo y siempre dudo de hacerse responsable de sus sentimientos o de cualquier cosa, por que entonces el flojo que nunca se esforzó debe gozar la recompensa?  
Samael le miro con tristeza y suspiro. Layla miraba a Theobald con desprecio.  
\- Theobald ahora que tenemos la ocasión quiero que hablemos los dos sobre tus privilegios, en si del que tú mismo me rogaste y es que no hurgara en tu mente, dime era esto lo que tenías en mente? Fastidiar la paz de la asamblea?  
\- Amo no es buen momento...  
Samael le interrumpió alzando la voz de forma horrible .  
\- Entonces cuando? Para ti siempre es el mismo cuento Theobald nunca es el momento, pero hasta que no hay otra opción es que se hacen las cosas. Es un comportamiento tan...Humano!  
\- Entonces lee mi mente amo, es una buena oportunidad! - Grito Theobald, este me hizo una seña obscena y regreso a su habitación.  
En tanto Samael cerro los ojos y pareció concentrarse. Yo miré a Layla y ella me susurró al oído.  
\- Samael es un ladrón de mentes, puede escabullirse en la mente de cualquier humano o cosa viva no importa si esta está cerrada bajo cualquier candado, muro o mantra.  
En un instante Theobald salió de su habitación furioso y le grito a Samael.  
\- Yo te amo pero no soporto a ese idiota, así que si no lo corres me voy!  
Samael abrió los ojos con pesar y le miro. Theobald cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza absoluta.  
\- Amo te vas a callar ante mi partida por no enredar las cosas? Acaso no dirás nada para defenderme? Te callaras así nada más ?  
\- Theobald voy a callar por ti y por mi, por la paz de nosotros.  
\- Amo no me queda tiempo, en serio no dirás nada más ? En serio no dirás que me vas a extrañar? No dirás algo que haga que me quedé a tu lado?  
Samael se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y miro a Theobald con firmeza, el rostro de Layla se descompuso .  
\- Theobald, si vas a irte vete.  
Theobald miro a Samael primero con tristeza, luego con sorpresa y finalmente con furia .El ojiverde corrió hacia su habitación y Samael murmuro algo que apenas si pude escuchar .  
\- Vete pero no te despidas Theobald. No lo hagas por favor, sal de prisa, pero vete !  
Samael se enderezó luego de unos minutos, Theobald salió con un par de maletas pequeñas en las manos, estaba descalzo y en ese último momento solo miro a Samael con furia, le miro de arriba hacia abajo.  
\- Theobald, vete, vete y cierra la puerta.  
\- Si así ha de ser amo, entonces adelante! No veo ninguna duda en tu decisión.  
\- No tendría por qué haber una duda razonable en mi o si?- Dijo Samael sin mirarle.  
\- Deja eso para algún otro que no sea yo amo, acabemos cuanto antes, bien no aplazaremos más esto Samael , después de todo no me voy a arrastrar ante ti.  
\- Nadie tiene que hacerlo Theobald.  
Los ojos verdes de Theobald estaban chispeantes, este miro a su amo un momento mas y bajo la escalera a prisa, yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salió de noche por la enorme puerta propinándole un azoton que sonó estridente.  
Layla apretó mi hombro como para darme ánimos. Su hermano tenía la mirada perdida y recito por lo bajo nuevamente.  
-Carajo , no quiero verte salir de mi casa.  
Samael se enderezó y bajo la escalera sin siquiera mirarnos, no me gustaba esa sensación, sentía culpa de ver a Samael así.  
\- No es tu culpa Steph, no pienses esas tonterías.  
\- Pero...  
\- Samael mimaba mucho a Theobald ya te lo había dicho y esas son las consecuencias. Ahora vamos te llevaré a casa y después hablaré con Samael.  
Tarde un par de semanas en regresar al trabajo y cuando lo hice me encontré con algo que Layla en sus visitas ya me había dicho, Samael había contratado a una secretaria temporal de tiempo completo para reemplazarnos a mi y a Theobald, así que desde el día que me reincorpore a mi trabajo decidí esperar y hablar con Samael pero él nunca llegó . Esta vez haría las cosas bien aunque fuera la primera vez, lo haría como se debía. Me dirigí hacia la residencia de los hermanos y Layla estaba ahí. Esta me paso hacia una de las estancias bellamente adornada con un cuadro enorme de una familia que parecía ser muy pero muy antigua tenia muebles tipo renacimiento y una moqueta de tono pastel.  
\- Deseo hablar con Samael.  
\- Steph este no es momento para hablar de ello.  
-Pero...  
-Por favor vete a tu casa - Rogó la hermosa chica.  
\- Layla escúchame ...  
Un rugido horripilante se escucho cimbrado toda la casa.  
\- Layla!- Anunciaba esa voz.  
Yo pegue un brinco del miedo y esta me tomo amablemente del brazo y dijo casi suplicante.  
\- Por favor , por favor ...  
Sus ojos lo suplicaban y yo asentí .  
\- Conoces el camino?  
Asentí .  
\- Bien, te veré después.  
Esta salió disparada hacia algún sitio de la casa y yo me dirigí a la puerta pero a una de salir por esta , pensé bien las cosas, yo era un estúpido seguramente pero esa voz era de Samael. Quizás Layla estuviera en problemas, regrese de inmediato y comencé a buscarle por la enorme casa. Recorrí las enormes estancias y habitaciones que está tenía y cuando comenzaba a sentirme perdido fue que escuche tras una puerta de caoba que estaba entreabierta como un jarro se estrellaba contra una de las paredes. Demonios Layla!  
Me asome levemente intentando pensar en un plan de ayuda.  
\- La maldita ocasión ya pasó Layla, que más da! Ya no existe ese momento.  
\- Samael ...  
\- Lamento que al final no hubiésemos podido hablar ninguno de los dos debidamente, lamento no haber dicho nada!  
\- Samael debes escucharme!  
\- Que más da Layla ya pasó!  
\- Pero es que tú estás seguro?  
Samael miro a Layla con coraje y dijo:  
\- No importa por que ahora que he tenido tiempo pensé en lo que sucedió, y se que el no va a regresar. Si yo hubiese hablado en ese último momento cuando no tuve tiempo o incluso el coraje de pedirle que se quedara, decirle que el tenía mi corazón, que muero por verlo una vez más , de volver a tenerlo a mi lado.  
Sus palabras me sorprendieron, Theobald había logrado obtener el corazón de Samael, como Glenn el de Sid.  
\- No le habías pedido al inútil que se marchara? O acaso también quiere arruinarme a mi?  
\- Samael no digas esas cosas! - Layla alzó la voz llamándome- Steph que haces aquí?  
Yo guarde silencio conteniendo la respiración y me quedé quieto tras de la puerta.  
\- Sal Steph no te pasara nada.  
Yo asome lentamente el rostro atravesando la puerta y me sonroje. Era un despacho que seguramente había sido muy fino por el decorado que ahora estaba completamente en ruinas, tenía unos ventanales enormes por donde se llegaba a un jardín los cuales estaban abiertos de par en par y dejaban pasar la fresca noche.  
\- Que quieres niño?- Pregunto Samel sin mirarme .  
\- Vine a renunciar- Dije colocando las manos juntas con nerviosismo.  
\- No puedes, fin del asunto vete!  
\- No si puedo, no deseo trabajar más en Moonlight si no está Sid - Dije en tono altanero y luego me refrene- Sid dijo en su testamento que usted no podía despedirme pero no que yo no podía renunciar, así que quiero renunciar , no... no me gusta trabajar para usted.  
\- Ah si ? Y por que es eso pues?  
\- Pues por que... Es un gruñón y además nada le parece pero nadie me ha enseñado nada, yo he tenido que investigar cómo hacer lo poco que se.  
\- Y lo haces mal- gruñó este.  
\- Seguro que si, pero me esfuerzo .  
\- Bien acepto tu renuncia, algo más?  
\- Si señor, bueno esteeee... No me puedo quedar sin trabajo así que deseo me contraten como mensajero en Moonlight.  
\- Ya se piro hermana.  
\- Pero Steph?!- Dijo Layla intentando interrumpirme pero yo continúe.  
\- Quiero hacerlo bien y se que no tengo la capacidad de hacer los deberes de una asistente profesional como la que requiere el puesto de asistente de presidencia pero si puedo comenzar desde abajo y quizás algún día pueda llegar a ese puesto nuevamente.  
Samael me miro con incredulidad y dijo :  
\- Me parece bien estas contratado como mensajero junior .  
\- Pero hermano!  
\- Está bien acepto!- Dije anticipándome a la defensa de Layla en mi favor .  
\- El sueldo es bajo niño.  
\- No importa.  
\- Algo más?- Preguntó el con aburrimiento.  
\- Si, quiero pedirle una cosa más... Búsquelo, busque a Theobald.  
\- Cállate estúpido!  
\- No le de mas tiempo a lo inaplazable. Además seguro Theobald está esperando por usted.  
\- Layla cállalo!-Gruñó el espectro.  
\- Yo soy un estúpido? Seguramente, pero usted lo es más si no va por Theobald... Solo piénselo, por que demonios hizo todo esto Theobald?  
\- Dímelo tu niño! Yo no entiendo el razonamiento humano, lo único que entiendo es que ese último momento me dolió demasiado y tan solo fue un instante de quedarme callado.  
\- Pues por que lo ama, lo ama tanto que no puede soportar no ser lo más importante para usted. Yo también pensaba eso con Sid a veces , el tenía el recuerdo de Glenn.  
\- Niño estúpido Glenn Allen era una basura.  
\- Ahora lo sé pero antes no lo sabía y eso hacía que me creará yo mismo conflictos .  
\- Que clase de conflictos puede tener mi Theobald? Yo le di todo lo mejor.  
\- Quizá eso, el amor no solo es lo mas caro o lo mas fino, acaso no pensó que era demasiado estricto con el? Y quizás Theobald quería más afecto de usted. En realidad Theobald es un niño aún pero usted le trataba como adulto bueno todos lo tratábamos asi y el no estaba cerca de compararse a eso.  
\- Samael...- Intervino Layla - Escucha a Steph el tiene razón, incluso yo también fui dura con el. Si el tiene tu corazón tráelo de vuelta.  
\- No puedo! Quizás es mejor para el quedarse así, Theobald está enfermando y eso yo ya lo sabía. Será mejor de esta manera. Vete niño.  
Samael arrojo otro jarron contra la puerta, Layla me tomo de la mano y me saco del despacho. Sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, entonces nada más al salir de la mansión de los hermanos saque mi teléfono y marque ese número, era el la única persona que podía ayudarme.  
\- Si bueno? Elliot? Oye necesito que me comuniques a Kanon...

Al día siguiente después del trabajo donde Samael no se había tardado nada en colocarme como mensajero junior, me encontraba cerca de la estación Goldhawk Road Plattaform 2 en la puerta de un motel muy modesto. Me dirigí a la habitación 407 y toque la puerta en tanto abajo el coche esperaba.  
Sin pensarlo un pequeño de ojos verdes cual esmeraldas me abría la puerta si pensárselo mucho, pero en cuanto vio que era yo casi me la estrella en la cara. Muy a tiempo le detuve y este se alejó al interior de la habitación, yo le seguí , vi que era muy modesta nada comparado con lo que alguna vez había ostentado, el a diferencia de lo usual traía puesto solamente el pantalón de una pijama de rayas azules claro y blanco .  
\- Que demonios quieres aquí estúpido?  
\- Hola Theobald! Por que no has rentado en el FourSeason eh?-Pregunte con autentica curiosidad.  
\- No es tu maldito problema , lárgate!  
\- Espera, he venido a hablar contigo?.  
-De que querría hablar un estúpido de tu talla con alguien como yo?  
\- Pues...Oye deja de decirme así!  
\- Estúpido, estúpido .  
\- Basta no caeré en tus provocaciones- Dije molesto encogiendo los hombros- Vine a hablar de Samael.  
\- Que quiere? Dudo mucho que el te haya enviado .  
\- En eso tienes razón, el no me envió.  
\- Entonces lárgate estúpido!  
\- Que dejes de decirme así!  
\- Estúpido !  
\- Al grano, por que demonios si tú eres tan listo no regresas con el? Tu le amas y en eso no me equivoco.  
\- No es tu asunto!  
Este se recostó en el colchón y me miro con odio.  
\- Regresa el te necesita y también te ama quizás necesita ser más comprensivo contigo pero..  
\- Este se levantó de su lugar, y me señaló con el dedo.  
\- No te metas entre Samael y yo niño estúpido, solo te diré una cosa Samael es mío! Samael es y será siempre mío.  
\- Pero ...  
Sus ojos estaban dilatados y su respiración agitada. Este fue al baño se escucho como una especie de vidrio se fragmentaba. Yo me alarme y este salió de prisa con el puño derecho ensangrentado y en la otra mano tenía uno de los fragmentos.  
\- Theobald , no deberías estar solo, si no quieres regresar con Samael ve a casa. No es bueno que estés solo, ahora mismo necesitas estar con las personas que te aman...  
\- Lárgate ahora mismo- Dijo apuntandome con el filoso trozo de lo que había sido un espejo - Si te vuelvo a ver Stephan te mato, te juro que...  
Una ráfaga de aire se coló y en un parpadeo un cuerpo atlético enfundado en un traje negro se interpuso entre Theobald y yo.  
\- Kanon!  
\- Así que el buen maestro Kanon vino de tu niñera eh?  
Kanon le tomo el puño y le arrebató el vidrio haciéndolo polvo con la mano . Luego de eso me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de ese sitio. Abordamos el coche y este lo dejo correr a una velocidad muy alta.  
\- Soy un estúpido, quizás he empeorado las cosas...Uuuuy Samael se va a enfadar conmigo, seguro hasta me despide ...  
Kanon revolvió mis cabellos en una especie de caricia y yo le mire, de cierta manera Kanon era muy parecido a Sid, eso me gustaba. Sid donde estas?

DEL LIBRO DE SAMAEL.

Había permanecido en el recibidor esperando a que regresara, quizás se había dado cuenta y de seguro si lo sabia, el sabia que se llevaba algo mío con el.  
Theobald, vuelve... si estás oyendo vuelve ni siquiera lo pienses , no saludes , no pidas permiso , salta la barda, corre por el jardín, entra por la ventana pero vuelve.  
\- Samael ... ven adentro, ya casi es el amanecer- Dijo mi amada Lilu con preocupación.  
Theobald vuelve con la luz del amanecer, no importa, ven en la oscuridad de la noche pero entra por esa puerta ...  
Di media vuelta, ya habían transcurrido más de quince días desde que se había marchado y conociéndole no volvería.  
\- Samael...?  
Esa vocecita ...Gire sobre mí mismo y el estaba ahí. Parado en la puerta con sus bellas esmeraldas abiertas de par en par y con esa expresión de niño pequeño que le caracterizaba. Theobald!  
\- Yo... Yo quiero estar contigo por siempre y que todo lo demás se joda.  
Yo mire de lado, sabía que era tiempo de tomar la decisión correcta y sabía que lo mejor para el era alejarse de mi ya que si no las cosas terminarían mal pero...  
-Theobald vuelve que no hacen falta razones, no a ti. Me muero por volver a tenerte!  
Le abrí mis brazos , el me miro fijamente, sus ojos se hicieron enormes y asintió .  
\- Samael!  
Mi pequeño rubio corrió hacia mis brazos y se estrelló en mi pecho con una fuerza brutal.  
\- Theobald, no voy a dejar que nada me robe el tenerte.  
\- Me dolió mucho pensar que no me recibirias de nuevo, pero tenía que arriesgarme.  
\- Con un siglo sin ti tuve bastante.  
Theobald temblaba entre mis brazos y su corazón estaba agitado, pero sabía que pronto llegaria el momento de demostrar que tipo de demonio sería.


	69. Theobald enloquece

Ya era julio y aún no había noticias de Sid , yo por mi parte intentaba hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por no caer en ese abismo que amenazaba constantemente con tragarme. Me contentaba con pensar que me había vuelto mejor mensajero y ante mi nuevo puesto, había tenido que decirle a mi madre que desde que Santinni había renunciado casi me despedían, pero por mi excelente comportamiento me habían devuelto mi trabajo como mensajero, lógicamente ella casi se infarta e incluso estuvo a punto de ir a la empresa a defender mi honor como asistente de presidencia pero yo se lo impedí diciendo que así me gustaba más y que no quería tener tanta responsabilidad en mis manos, así después de tres horas de arduo poder de convencimiento ella cedió con la condición de que le prometiera buscar un trabajo mejor. En cuanto a Theobald, había regresado al lado de Samael, eso me dio mucho gusto y más al saber que este le había quitado trabajo extra, ahora solo debía ir a la escuela. Seguro estaría más relajado, ahora podía ser un tanto flojo como yo!  
Una tarde a mediados de julio me dirigía a casa cuando note que un maravilloso Porsche carrera dio la vuelta en un sentido no permitido y se metía al estacionamiento de una librería. Estaba seguro de que era uno de la asamblea pero no supe bien quién era así que le seguí de inmediato.  
Entre con cautela a la librería y comencé a buscar por los pasillos pero no logre hallar nada hasta que me metí en la sección de medicina. Ahí estaba mirando volúmenes gruesos de farmacología , era Theobald! En la mano derecha traía aún las llaves del coche, lo habría robado? Se miraba diferente; su gesto usual de amabilidad había cambiado a uno de fastidio pero estaba ataviado espléndidamente como siempre. Decidí seguir el consejo que Layla me había dado cuando me contó que este había regresado con Samael.  
" No te acerques a Theobald entendiste? ... El aún esta muy sensible. No importa que no te le acerques. "  
Y eso haría justamente, di media vuelta de puntillas y me estampe con una pila de libros con un feto en la portada que me callejón todos en la cabeza y me mandaron al suelo.  
Estaba un poco aturdido cuando una mano se ofreció a levantarme , la tome de inmediato y entonces mis ojos chocaron con esas esmeraldas.  
Theobald me miraba con ese nuevo gesto de frialdad que me helo la sangre.  
\- Que haces aquí? Me espiabas cierto?  
\- Emhhh hola Theobald este yo...  
\- Vámonos, idiota!  
\- Eh? Pero...  
\- He dicho vámonos!  
Este me tomo de la mano y me saco de la tienda corriendo. Llegamos al estacionamiento y dijo:  
\- Entra al coche!  
\- Ah?! No de ninguna manera!- Un niño no me iba a dar ordenes- Basta Theobald, no haré lo que quieres.  
\- Ah no?- Dijo este sin emoción alguna- Creo que todavía no has comprendido bien por que eres estúpido y no lo repetiré pues venia bien preparado para este dulce ocasión.  
De su bolsillo saco una navaja Suiza que parecía demasiado cara y traía una S grabada en oro, este me apunto al cuello y dijo.  
\- En verdad me vas a probar de esta manera?  
\- The... Theobald cálmate , vamos tu no eres así.  
Dije intentado tranquilizarle pero este soltó un corte iracundo a mi brazo y dijo.  
\- El siguiente es a tu cuello de ganso, pequeño imbécil.  
Dolía demasiado y la sangre brotaba así que temblando me subí al coche, el puso el seguro y rápidamente subió al lado del conductor.  
\- Ponte el maldito cinturón idiota!- Gritó y yo obedecí rápidamente.  
El acelero de cero a cien y el vehículo salió disparado dando un giro tremendo en la salida del estacionamiento , eso causo que me golpeara contra la puerta y lance un aullido de dolor.  
\- Cállate estúpido!  
Le mire y este traía la navaja en la boca mientras conducía sin ninguna precaución hacia los suburbios de Londres, de ahí tomo hacia la salida sur de la cuidad , comencé a preocuparme severamente.  
\- Theobald? Hacia... Hacia dónde vamos ?  
\- Vamos a dar un paseo estúpido.  
\- Theobald por favor regresemos!  
\- Que ruidoso eres!  
\- Por favor, regresemos haré lo que quieras.  
\- Cállate!  
Estaba en problemas, metí las manos a mis bolsillos para intentar teclear algún número en la marcación rápida pero por desgracia no tenía mi celular conmigo! Carajo se me debió haber caído cuando los libros me cayeron encima! Estaba perdido! comencé a llorar de impotencia, que haría? En tanto Theobald puso una cara de enfado terrible y acelero a más de 200.  
\- Abre la guantera idiota y saca una jeringa que hay ahí.  
Yo le mire con desconfianza y este grito.  
\- Obedece! Y cuidadito con intentar algo, que entonces estrelló el carro a esta velocidad.

Así lo hice, había unas cuatro jeringas pequeñas. Tome una y se la ofrecí.

\- No es para mí idiota! Inyéctate a ti mismo!  
\- Pero...no! Es veneno acaso?  
-Ojala... Es un sedante, no iré todo el camino escuchando tus chillidos de puerco, así que hazlo o estrelló el coche!  
Le mire suplicante y este dio un volantazo terrible para demostrar que no estaba jugando, comencé a llorar más fuerte y este dijo:  
-Es tu última oportunidad o te clavas esa aguja o en la siguiente curva nos vuelo.  
Visualice la curva a unos 200 metros fácilmente alcanzables a esa velocidad así que con muchísimo dolor quite el tapón de la jeringa y me clave la aguja en el muslo izquierdo.  
Un entumecimiento en mis extremidades me asalto de inmediato y sentí que mi cabeza pesaba en exceso, todo se volvía borroso, intenté fijar la vista pero no lo conseguí, intenté mover la mano pero nada solo sentí como salivaba a raudales cuando los ojos se me cerraron.  
Desperté en una cama que parecía tener una colcha muy antigua pero bastante linda, estaba todo salivado de la cara y el cabello, y tenía las manos atadas a la cabecera de madera color blanco; poco a poco recordaba lo que había sucedido, un mocoso como Theobald había logrado secuestrarme, algo debía estar muy mal conmigo no?  
La puerta se abrió y entro Theobald mirándome con coraje traía un fuete en las manos.  
\- Te lo dije o no estúpido?  
\- Theobald...yo...  
\- Solo responde te lo dije o no?  
\- Es que no se de qué hablas?  
\- No?  
Yo negué con la cabeza y este soltó un latigazo con el fuete en mis piernas, eso me hizo aullar de dolor.  
\- Entonces ? Te acuerdas o no?  
\- Por...por favor -Dije llorando- No se de que...  
No terminé la frase cuando el soltó otros dos latigazos y me revolqué del dolor.  
\- Si quieres que te lo diga te costará diez golpes en el trasero.  
\- Por favor no!  
\- Entonces dime!  
\- No...No lo sé de verdad por favor!  
\- Entonces te golpeó hasta que te acuerdes-Dijo este soltando cuatro latigazos en mis piernas.  
-No!- Dije yo berreando y accedí- Prefiero los diez por favor , Theobald!  
\- Bien!  
Este dejo el fuete al lado de la cama y se acercó a ponerme una mordaza de bola; luego saco de una gaveta del tocador unas tijeras enormes y corto mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, dejándoles hechos jirones yo lo mire sin comprender y aún adolorido , me sonroje pues me sentía avergonzado.  
\- Dejaremos los zapatos ...- Dijo este mandando las tijeras a volar-Vaya que pobre armamento tienes- Dijo este mirando mi sexo- Al fin y al cabo Inglés no?  
El tomo mis piernas y las subió de una manera que quedaban juntas con los tobillos pegando se a mi frente, era una posición muy incómoda. Ato estos a la cabecera y dijo.  
\- Vamos a ver... Veamos que es lo que tiene a todos en la asamblea idiotizados.  
Este paseo su mano por mi trasero expuesto y luego dijo.  
\- No puedo negar que no tienes un buen culo, pero no es para tanto.  
No podía ver al rubio que mironeaba mi trasero ya que estaba parado sobre la cama tras de mis muslos .  
\- Estás listo estúpido ?  
Yo negué e intente gritar pero la mordaza me lastimaba mucho.  
\- Comencemos!  
Theobald comenzó a dar de latigazos a mi trasero incontrolablemente y yo solo intentaba removerlo de donde estaba. Seguramente fueron más de diez los golpes pues sentía como mi carné se iba abriendo.  
\- Ufff que bien se siente! - Dijo el rubio cuando paro por cansancio.  
Se asomó a verme y a comprobar que estuviera ahogado en llanto y cuando pudo comprobarlo se bajó de la cama y me dijo.  
\- Seguro no te acuerdas pero la última vez que te vi, te dije que la próxima que te encontrara te mataría, no es así bebé llorón?  
Solo pude asentir, ahora lo recordaba, en el hotel donde se había ido a refugiar...Intenté balbucear algo pero este dijo.  
\- Cállate! Aún no te voy a matar, primero te voy a meter mi mano completita para ver si tú resistencia es mejor que la mía.  
El rubio saco del cajón un frasco de vaselina y se volvió a posicionar en mi trasero mientras yo me revolvía, me iba a desgarrar! Esto no podía ser bueno de ninguna forma.  
El abrió mis nalgas buscando mi entrada entonces sentí una plasta de vaselina fría y sus dedos untándola al rededor.  
\- Listo ?  
Cerré los ojos esperando sentir ese dolor, de esta nadie me podía salvar, por que demonios Sid me había dejado atrás? Acaso no comprendía que estaba perdido sin el? Apreté los dientes esperando y maldiciéndome por ser tan ingenuo. Esperaba sentir la mano de Theobald, solo esperaba y esperaba pero nada ocurría ... Ese silencio! Sid?  
Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo que halle no fue menos sorprendente que si hubiese encontrado a Sid ahí. Kanon estaba sujetando a Theobald por el cuello, intentando asfixiarlo?  
Yo grite y me revolví para impedir que Kanon matara a Theobald, no podía hacerlo, si el lo hacía Samael estaría muy triste.  
" No, Kanon por favor, no lo hagas"  
Pensé con firmeza y entonces el espectro me volteo a ver con una mirada severa, note que Kanon en realidad y para cualquier tipo de persona que le mirara por primera vez de esa manera, sería una visión horrible, en esa postura parecía un verdadero demonio.  
El soltó a Theobald que cayó inherente al piso, no! Lo había matado!  
Este recupero ese gesto sin expresión y se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, se sentó a mi lado, desató mis pies y paseo su mano por mi mejilla, luego me quito la mordaza .  
\- Por que... Por que lo hiciste ?  
Kanon desató mis manos y en un impulso violento me lance contra el a golpes de furia.  
\- Eres un tonto, por que? Por qué?!  
Mis puños golpeaban su pecho de piedra y este aprovecho mi rabia para envolverme con uno de sus brazos, con su mano libre tomo mis muñecas, sus manos eran bastante grandes y me sujeto con firmeza.  
\- No tenías derecho maldición ...No...  
Una especie de sopor comenzó a invadirme, era peor que el sedante que me había dado Theobald, por que me sabía consciente de todo pero estaba tan aletargado que me era imposible moverme.  
El hecho mis brazos a su cuello, yo recargue mi cabeza en la cuenca de su clavícula, paso una sola mano por debajo de mis muslos y me levanto en brazos, debía ser realmente fuerte pero ... Kanon había hecho algo horrible!  
Lo último que supe fue que el me metió en el coche, me puso su saco para cubrir mi desnudez y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación estilo Luis XV , me sentía aturdido, que sabía sucedido? De golpe vinieron todos los recuerdos a mi cabeza y me dolió con agudeza.  
Me levanté e intenté salir de inmediato, tenía que encontrar a Layla y a Samael para explicarles lo que había sucedido pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave? Tire y tire del pestillo pero nada, carajo! Regrese a la cama y vi mi salida! La ventana estaba abierta! Me asome y reconocí donde estaba ! Era la casa de los hermanos espectros que yo buscaba! Dios! Que les diría? Que les podía decir !  
Me asome al balcón, genial tercer piso! Por que no el decimo? Ya que! Me trepe al balcón con cuidado y tome una de las enredaderas dispuesto a aferrarme de esta para el siguiente balcón, yo no era muy hábil en eso de trepar pero evocar la imagen de Kanon apretando el cuello de Theobald me dio algo de valor. Pude lograrlo pero la siguiente habitación estaba también cerrada bajo llave así que repetí la maniobra unas dos veces más, pues todas las habitaciones donde llegaba estaban cerradas? Que chasco para que tener una casa tan enorme con todo cerrado? El balcón más meridional se miraba más grande pero no tenía mucha hierba a su alrededor , así que tenía que saltar, qué mal! Mire hacia abajo y calculé la distancia, si no lo lograba me mataría de seguro ! Pero ... Ash era un idiota de cualquier manera! Tome la hierba y avance, mis brazos ya estaban cansados así que tome impulso el más que pude y salte. El sentón que me di me cuando aterrice me causo mucho dolor en la cadera y no pude reprimir un quejido absoluto.  
\- Dueeeeelee!  
\- Stephan?  
Esa voz! Voltee a buscarle, era el! Estaba ... vivo?  
\- Theobald?- Dije sorprendido.  
\- Que haces aquí estúpido?  
\- No ... no estabas muerto!? O acaso eres un fantasma?  
\- No seas tan imbécil!  
Este me tomo de la camisa obligándome a levantarme del suelo y me miro de arriba hacia abajo con un desprecio absoluto.  
\- Pero yo vi cuando Kanon...  
\- No estoy más muerto de lo que tú lo vas a estar en unos momentos!  
Me arrastro hasta el interior de la habitación y sonrió con maldad.  
\- Voy a concluir lo que deje pendiente en Devon y está vez sin errores.  
\- Espera... Theobald, por favor!  
Esa mirada, esa mirada que tenía Theobald de odio y frustración , este coloco sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a apretarlo. Intenté manotearle pero era imposible, como podía tener tanta fuerza? El aire se me acababa y fui cediendo poco a poco, iba a morir! Moriría, quizás lo merecía, yo mismo había hecho cosas malas a Sid y quizás el también moriría ahora, entonces podríamos tal vez encontrarnos en el...  
\- Que demonios crees que haces Theobald?!  
Apenas si pude volver el rostro y ver a los demás al pie de la puerta, una ráfaga de viento soplo y sentí como se liberaba mi garganta mandando a Theobald de un puñetazo al suelo, era Samael que lo había derribado, y a mi también.  
\- Yo le doy respiración de boca a boca a Steph! - Dijo Kuri.  
\- Eso es trampa - Protesto Elliot.  
Los gemelos y el albino se acercaron a mi.  
\- E...estoy bien- Dije yo jalando grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar compensar.  
-Suéltame Samael!  
Alce la vista y ahí estaban Samael y Theobald forcejeando uno por contenerlo y el otro por alcanzarme.  
\- Le odio, le odio, le mataré y así solo me amaras a mi.  
\- A ti es al que amo Theobald, tu tienes mi corazón. Que demonios te sucede?  
\- No es cierto, déjame matarle ! No es cierto! No es cierto!  
\- Theobald!  
Pero el rubio comenzó a pegarse con las manos en la cabeza, a lo que Samael tuvo que detenerle las manos e inmovilizarle.  
\- Suéltame! El me quito tu amor! Ya no crees que soy especial por su culpa.  
\- Theobald por favor! Lo que estás pensando no es verdad! Yo te quite toda esa carga de trabajo y académica para que no sufriera tu mente! Por favor, reacciona!  
\- No! Yo ...Yo puedo con todo eso y más, suéltame Samael, yo me ensuciare las manos por ambos, déjame hacerlo, yo... Yo te amo!  
Samael cerro los ojos y dijo.  
\- Perdóname Theobald yo te dejé llegar a esto.  
En tanto el rubio aún con fuerza se revolcaba para intentar zafarse de su amo, Kanon entonces entro y se acercó a ambos.  
\- No! No! No dejes que se acerque amo...No...  
Kanon puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomo a Theobald por la barbilla obligándole a que sus miradas chocaran. Paso sus manos enormes por los cabellos del rubio y entonces vi lo que este me había hecho a mi. Las fuerzas del rubio comenzaron a mermarse a tal punto que Samael tuvo que echarse su peso encima.  
\- Vamos!- Dijo Layla- Hay que darles privacidad.  
Los gemelos me ayudaron a ponerme en pie y salí mirando a Theobald que quedaba indefenso en los brazos de Samael, este le quitaba los cabellos del rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas.  
Layla caminaba adelante y yo y los gemelos , Elliot y Kanon detrás  
\- Estás bien Steph?- Dijo Kuri  
\- Si, gracias pero ... Qué pasará con Theobald.  
Layla se paró en seco y volteo a verme furiosa, un segundo después sentí un golpe en la mejilla que me dolió horrible y me mando al suelo.  
\- Por que has hecho tremenda estupidez?  
Todos se quedaron mudos del susto.  
\- La... Layla? Yo...  
\- Como puedes ser tan zoquete? Te encerramos bajo llave por lo mismo y cometiste la estupidez de salirte por el balcón! Que hubiera pasado si te caías? O si no hubiéramos llegado hace unos instantes? Te dije que no te acercaras a Theobald y me has desobedecido! Por todos los demonios Stephan, que te sucede en la cabeza?  
Me quedé pasmado, nunca había visto a Layla así de enojada conmigo. Su rostro era una mueca que daba verdadero terror, estaba furica, luego de eso cambio a una de tristeza que sentí como mi corazón se resquebrajaba.  
\- No te importa simplemente nadie! No te importa lo terrible que sea para nosotros que algo te pase verdad? No te importa lo que sienta Sid si se enterará de que te sucedió algo malo, eres como Allen, no te importa nada más que tú.  
\- No, Layla...yo!  
\- Vete, hoy no eres mi humano favorito Stephan.  
\- Layla ... Espera!  
Yo estire la mano para detenerle pero Yuri me paso el brazo por los hombros y dijo .  
\- Yo lo llevaré a su casa.  
\- Bien!- Dijo Layla.  
Yuri me guío en contra de mi voluntad hasta el estacionamiento y me indico un Ferrari color azul oscuro.  
No hablamos sino hasta que salimos de la casa de los hermanos espectros.  
\- Te duele aún la mejilla?  
\- Si, un poco-Dije sobando mi mejilla que aun seguía rojiza.  
-Bien merecido te lo tienes Steph, Theobald te pudo haber matado.  
\- Pero no lo hizo.  
\- Pero la probabilidad existió. Debes intentar ser más cuidadoso, se que suena paternalista pero estábamos muy preocupados por ti.  
\- Como ...  
\- Kanon te busco por el celular y de inmediato sospecho que algo pasaba, nosotros aún no teníamos idea pues sus mentes salieron de nuestra zona permitida, esto es como si no te veo no puedo leer tu mente por que esta alejada de mi, Kanon tuvo que ser demasiado rápido y buscar por diversas mansiones hasta que los encontró en Devon, este le redujo el oxígeno a Theobald para que cayese inconsciente y en ti aplicó el único poder que tiene. Te llevo en sus brazos dormido y a Theobald lo hecho en el maletero por si despertaba no te tocará, llegó a casa de Samael por la madrugada, te vistió rápidamente y a ambos los dejamos encerrados por seguridad.  
\- Pues me hubieran dejado en mi casa!  
\- Imposible era casi el amanecer y Kanon no hubiera tenido tanto tiempo! Lo más correcto nos pareció eso.  
\- Perdón! - Dije recapacitando en lo egoísta que había sonado, si a Kanon lo hubiera atrapado el amanecer no me lo hubiera perdonado.  
\- Steph no te enojes con Layla, no te pongas triste, todos te queremos mucho pero debes entender que si no piensas tus actos y te sucede algo malo todos lo sentiremos tan profundamente. Tienes que mantenerte cuerdo entiendes y eso significa actuar con cautela. Layla estaba muy preocupada.  
Reflexione unos momentos y entendí que ellos tenían razón, siempre hacia las cosas sin pensar, ya no lo de Theobald, por dios en que estaba pensando al trepar por los balcones .  
\- Por favor dime que lo entiendes?  
\- Lo entiendo Yuri y lo siento mucho en verdad, yo no quiero causarles más problemas.  
El ojiazul sonrió y dijo .  
\- Eres tan adorable!  
\- Oye ... Quisiera saber si puedo saber algo...  
\- Dime.  
\- Por que dijo Layla que era como Glenn Allen?  
Yuri se puso serio nuevamente y dijo.  
\- La próxima vez que venga por ti te lo contaremos todo de acuerdo? Por hoy son demasiadas emociones.  
\- Pero...  
Voltee y la puerta de mi casa estaba enfrente de mi.  
\- Steph debes descansar por hoy, la próxima semana vendré por ti de acuerdo? Además si mal no recuerdo tu tuviste un sueño húmedo con Kuri y conmigo que no nos has contado eh?  
-Que?! Yo?! Quien te dijo...?  
-Estuve bien yo? Te complací?  
Yo me sonroje y di media vuelta, no iba a contestar eso.  
\- Por favor pórtate bien.  
Voltee a verle pero no me dio tiempo de responder cuando el espectro acelero a más de cien y salió de mi vista. Sid, intentaré no dar más problemas.


End file.
